Love Collides
by DCORINTHOS1
Summary: A different way for Sonny and Carly to meet and ultimately fall in love. What happens when Jason's friend Carly comes to town and she sees something that she shouldn't that can put Sonny in jail for life? The only way to keep Sonny out of jail is...Read and Find out! This is a Joint-FanFic :) written by both myself Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS and Linda a.k.a. Lindy-Lou
1. Chapter 1

Love Collides

 ******* **Author's Note** ******* What's UP Everyone This is a New Joint FanFic Linda and I (Deonna) came up with to write We hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it LOL Nope it's not a short, it's a Long/WIP so be on the lookout for future updates

 **Chapter 1**

 **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4**

"Sonny I'm sorry!"

"You're always sorry Mike! And I'm always the one that has to clean up your mess!"

"If I had known it was Sorel's men I borrowed the money from…"

"You'd what Mike!? Walk away? Not take the money?" _Sonny pauses for a moment giving his father a knowing look_ "Not likely!"

"Okay, okay I admit I messed up!"

"Is that suppose to mean something to me now, Mike!? You admitting you messed up doesn't do a damn thing but give me a headache!"

"Go ahead let me have it! Give me your worse Sonny! It's not like I haven't heard it before. I'm pathetic! I'm scum! I might as well be dirt under your shoe!"

"YOU SHOULD BE! I should haul your sorry ass to Sorel right now and let him deal with you! But no…" _Sonny slams his fist down on his desk_ "I won't have your life on my conscience so now I have to go and deal with that IDIOT in order to save your ass!"

"Sonny…" _Mike tries to speak_

 _Cutting him off_ "NO! I don't want to hear any more! I'm gonna go fix this but I tell you right now….this is the last time, The LAST Time I pull your ass out the fire Mike! You get in trouble again you're on your own! Don't come crying to me because you know what…you're dead to me."

"You don't mean that Michael…" _Mike says in a solemn tone and using Sonny's real name_

 _With one last glare, Sonny turns his back on Mike as he walks to the door opening it_ "Is the car ready?" _he asks Marco_

"Yes sir. Max is driving…"

"Good." _Sonny replies and then instructs_ "Make sure Mike stays here until I call and tell you otherwise."

 _Marco nods and Sonny walks to the elevator and punches the button with his fist  
_  
"Sonny wait…" _Mike calls out to him while standing in the doorway_ "Don't go. Sorel probably set this up. It might be a trap."

"Sorel didn't make you go to a loan shark did he?! NO! You did that all by yourself Mike!" _The elevator doors open and just before Sonny steps inside he says in a low deadly tone with his glaring eyes boring in to Mike's…_ "You're gonna stay here until I finish meeting with Sorel…after that I don't care where you go."

 _Mike curses as he watches the elevator doors close_ "Damn it!"

 _To say Sonny was pissed would be an understatement…he rides the elevator down to the parking garage to where Max waited with the limo. Once the elevator reaches the parking garage level, Sonny walks out and over to where Max stood with the limo door open for him  
_  
"Let's go get this over with" _Sonny tells Max as he gets inside the back of the black stretch limo_

"Yes sir" _Max replies as he closes the door once Sonny is inside_

 _Sitting in the back of the limo Sonny glares as he watches the scenery go by as Max drives him to the No Name where he would meet Sorel. As he sat all he could think was what a fool he was to let Mike back in to his life. Once a gambler always a gambler…Mike was never gonna change and he should have known that. After all gambling was more important to Mike when he was a kid than staying and being a family with him and his mother. If Mike would have stayed…been a man…been a father then his mother never would have met up with Deke.  
_  
"Never again…" _Sonny mumbles to himself_ "He's out of my life from now on. After tonight I won't have to think about him ever again."

 _Sonny was lost in his thoughts about Mike and the meeting with Sorel he was on his way to when all of a sudden…  
_  
 **CRASH!**

 **~*~  
**  
 _Carly's life was a lie…everything she thought she knew and loved was an utter lie. From the moment she was born people had been lying to her face. Most parents lie to you about small things like Santa Clause, the tooth fairy and such but hers lied about who they really were. The person she loved as a mother turned out to be a stranger that had taken her in because her own biological mother didn't think she was good enough to keep. The man she thought as a loser and once called daddy tuned out to be nothing but that a loser for leaving his family without a penny to their name._

 _The only friend Carly had left that she knew she could count and rely on no matter what was Jason Morgan. He lived in Port Charles New York all his life. The only reason they met was because he had taken a business meeting in Florida and she happened to be at a local bar getting kicked out for picking a fight with some tramp over a guy…a guy that wasn't worth it at all._

 _Jason had offered to buy her coffee that night but by the end of the night he had offered Carly so much more; he offered her a friendship she could rely on and be happy in. He was her best friend whenever he came in town…they spent their days and nights together just having fun. They never got physical because neither of them wanted to ruin what she considers the best friendship known to mankind. The last time Jason stopped by he told her like he always did whenever they meet that she could come to him for anything which is why she was heading to a small town called Port Charles in a junky old car._

 _Carly needed his help, she wanted to find the woman who gave birth to her and make her pay. Of course she couldn't tell Jason that because for some reason he always believed her plans never worked. Yeah her plans went bad from time to time but that didn't mean she couldn't pull this one off. She wanted to make her mother hurt like she was hurting. She wanted to teach her that you couldn't just make babies and leave them without paying the price for your actions. She could have had a better life, one where her father didn't leave her for a hooker. One where she didn't need to get a part time job to help her so called mother pay the bills and put food on the table. Her life could have been so much different if her mother had actually taken care of her responsibilities and kept her._

 _Seeing the sign that said in big fat letters_ _ **"WELCOME TO PORT CHARLES"**_ _a smile appear on her face for the very first time since her life was blown apart. With a sigh Carly reaches for her Coke can that was in the cup holder and takes a sip from it. As the car hits a bump in the road Carly lets out a curse when the soda splashes all over her white tank top._

"DAMN IT!" _she yells out as she places the can back into the cup holder._

 _As she reaches for the Kleenex box she had in the back seat to wipe the soda off so it wouldn't stain she suddenly feels herself jerk forward as her car slams into a black limo.  
_  
"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is just GREAT!" _Could her week possibly get any worse?! Unfastening her seatbelt Carly gets out of her car ready for battle._

 _Both Sonny and Max jump out of the limo to access the damage and find out who had the bad misfortune to run in to Sonny Corinthos' limo._

"Hey Buddy why don't you watch where the hell you're going! Just because you're some big shot in a limo doesn't mean you get to be a Road Hog!" _Carly screams as she barrels her way over to the two men in suits that came out of the limo_ "You're gonna pay for this" _she gestures a hand to the damage done to the front end of her car  
_  
 _Sonny turns around in a snap at hearing the ranting woman blaming this accident on him like he was the one that ran in to her…it was clear that she hit him since the back end of his limo was dented._

"Lady what the hell?! You can't be serious! You're the one that plowed in the back of my limo. You hit me not the other way around!" _Sonny barks out in a poor piss mood_

 _He was already in a bad mood in the first place with Mike and having to go to this meeting and save him from Sorel…a meeting he was now running late for thanks to this crazy nut job blond that obviously didn't have any insurance which Sonny concluded as to why she's so quick to put the blame on him._

 _Getting up in his face, Carly rants out…_ "Figures you'd put the blame on me! Just because you're some rich big shot doesn't mean you're gonna get away with this!" _she points her finger in to his chest and then continues on with her rant as she yells_ "I know people…important people who when they find out you're trying to blame this on me will come after you and make you pay one way or the other. Now we can do this the easy way where you admit you're responsible and pay for the damages of my car or we can do this the hard way where my important friends make you pay in other painful ways until you finally admit what you did and pay for my damages. Either way I WIN and you LOSE! Makes no never mind to me which way you want to go about it!"

 _Sonny actually started to get a kick out of her as she threatened him…no one had ever dared to talk to him the way she was. It was clear to him that she was in the dark to who she was speaking to…he just stood there trying not to laugh as the feisty blond that wasn't that bad to look at if it wasn't for her loud flapping mouth that spared no punches in telling him off. He had to chuckle at her threats as he couldn't hold it in any longer…_

"You know people huh" _Sonny smirks_ "Is that suppose to scare me or something little girl?" _A little hint of his dimples came out as he grinned at how bold she was_ "You'll forgive me if I decline both of your offers" _Sonny says with a smirk_ "Especially since you're the one that ran in to the back of me which any sane person can see that you're the one at fault."

 _Max stood in the background watching in amazement as the woman tore into Sonny…he could hardly believe his eyes and ears as he watched. The woman obviously didn't know who Sonny was and he just hoped that Sonny took that into consideration and not take out his frustrations on her when he was already so pissed off at his father. Yes he knew that Sonny wasn't one to hurt women but there were other ways than physical harm that he could make her regret getting in his face like she was. He began to take it as a good sign when he saw that his boss was trying not to laugh…_

 _Carly took great offence to him calling her a little girl_ … "I'm no ones little girl you jackass and you'd be wise to be scared but looks like you're to arrogant and stupid to take what I say seriously."

 _Passing a look over to Max, Sonny asks_ "Did she just call me arrogant and stupid?"

 _Max's jaw dropped and eyes opened wide as he clearly didn't want to answer that question…"_ Uh…Uh…Uh…" _was all he could muster to get out_

"Oh so you're not only arrogant and stupid but also DEAF!" _Carly yells as she places her hands on her hips while staring straight into his intense dark glaring eyes that were now bulging out at her._ "Or maybe you just have a serious case of wax build up in your ears so let me say this one last time…you pay for my damages and I'm willing to let all of this go. I won't mention anything to my important friends and you won't have to be worried about being fitted for cement shoes."

 _Max began to worry again as he could tell Sonny's former amusement was no more existent as it went out the window when she called him arrogant, stupid and deaf. Just as Sonny was about to blast her with the information of who he is and that he wasn't gonna give her one red cent to pay for her pathetic excuse for a car that ran into his limo Max quickly clears his throat and places a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.  
_  
 _Turning around in a snap to glare at Max, Sonny snaps_ "What?!"

"Sir" _Max says as he point a finger to the watch on his wrist letting Sonny know that they were really late for the Sorel meeting at the No Name_ "We should really get going…"

 _Looking down at his watch again, Sonny sees the time and sees how much time he's wasted because of this accident which is making him late for his meeting with Sorel._

 _Sonny nods in agreement and then turns back around with one last look at the psycho woman and says…_ "I don't have time for this. You can go ahead and tell your so called important friends whatever the hell you want. Tell 'em Sonny Corinthos said bring it on."

 _And with that Sonny turns around and starts walking back to the limo to get back inside; he didn't have any more time to waste on this psychotic chick…he tells himself that he will just send the limo to get fixed later and he didn't care what the hell she did with her car just as long as she was far away from him._

 _Carly couldn't believe that the arrogant jackass was actually walking away from her. Quickly she walks up behind him placing her hand on his shoulder which makes him turn around to face her killer glare as she rips into him again…_

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to just walk away! You're gonna pay for my damages or else…"

"Or else what Little Girl?" _Sonny snaps as his intense eyes stare into hers as they were just mere inches apart_

 _All of a sudden, Carly became flustered with how close they were standing. Quickly she snaps herself out of it while inwardly chastising herself for even thinking for a second that he was sexy…uh she meant cute…definitely not sexy!_

 _Clearing her throat some as she takes a step back, Carly says_ "You'll regret it…I have a photographic memory I now know your license plate number."

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "You know what…you're right. I'm a gentleman so I should be the one to pay for the damages made to your car."

 _Carly's eyes go wide once she sees the HUGE wad of money Sonny took out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket…_ "Good…I'm glad you're finally seeing it my way."

 _Walking back over to her car, Sonny looks at the damage and pretends to think about it for a minute letting her think that he's coming up with a nice big round number to pay her so she could fix her car._

 _Turning around to face her, Sonny walks back over to her as he starts to count through the huge wad of money…he glances up at her as she closely watched him count._

 _Pulling out a dollar from the middle of the money he held in his hands, Sonny holds it up in front of her and says_ "There that outta do it don't you think" _he grins wickedly_

"A dollar" _Carly says in disbelief that he would purposely count through a enormous wad of cash in front of her and only pull out a dollar_ "You're kidding right?"

"Take it or leave it…" _Sonny says as his grin widens and dimples deepen_

 _Carly was FUMMING MAD as she silently stood just glaring at him with her arms folded…_

"I'll uh…" _Sonny pauses with a little chuckle then says_ "take your silence as a yes"

 _After placing the huge wad of money back in his breast pocket, Sonny folds the crisp dollar bill in half, reaches his hand out towards her and tucks it in the top of her tank top as he gives her a wink._

 _Turning his back to her, Sonny laughs as he walks back to the limo and calls out to Max_ "Let's go…we're late"

 _Carly stood there in stunned silence watching him walk away from her and then get in to the back of his damaged limo without so much of a backward glance to her. Part of her was SCREAMING at her to kick his ass for not only just offering her a dollar for her car damages but for having the nerve to tuck it inside the top of the tank top she wore like it was nothing but the other part was lost in the instant electricity she felt when his hand grazed against her skin._

 _Once Carly snapped out of it and realized that his limo was driving away she became more pissed off than ever._

 _Taking off her shoe, Carly throws it at the limo as it drove away while yelling_ "BASTARD!"

 _Sitting in the limo, Sonny instructs Max_ "Step on it Max…we've wasted enough time already"

"Yes sir"

 _Sonny raises up the partition and then goes back to looking out the window…he couldn't believe he was running late because of some crazy chick that had the never to insinuate putting a hit out on him. He chuckles at the whole incident and then begins to mock her words…_

"Pay for my damages and I'm willing to let all of this go. I won't mention anything to my important friends and you won't have to be worried about being fitted for cement shoes."

 _Laughing out loud, Sonny shakes his head and then tells himself to forget the crazy chick and focus on the meeting that he was now almost a half hour late for…_

 **Meeting at The No Name**

 _After Sorel's men pat him down making sure he was unarmed, Sonny speaks_ "I want to pay whatever my father owes you for the loan"

 _Glancing down at his watch Sorel mutters out_ "You're late, you called this meeting not me? You may think my time is not valuable but it is to me Corinthos"

 _Giving him a bored look Sonny asks him coldly_ "Are you gonna take my money or not?"

 _Shaking his head, he stands up from the chair he was sitting on for the past half hour waiting for the all mighty Sonny Corinthos to show his face_ "My fees have changed"

 _Arching a brow Sonny demands_ "What do you want?" _he was in no mood to deal with him today._

"I have a shipment of drugs and I want to use your docks to sell my merchandise"

 _Sonny's eyes became dark and cold. Never in his life had he accept selling or letting people making drugs deals on his turf._ "I don't do drugs, you know that" _he utters out with a clench jaw_

 _Smirking at him Sorel informs him_ "You do now…that is if you want to keep dear old dad alive"

 _Sonny's hands ball into a fist at his sides_ "Take the money" _he offers him knowing that was all he was willing to give him._

"My men will be pushing their drugs on your docks starting tonight. If they are stopped I will take it that you have chosen to let you father hang"

 _Angrily Sonny kicks over a chair as he watches Sorel leave with his men following behind him._

 _Glancing at Max, Sonny barks out angrily_ "Have Jason deal with this. There is no way in **HELL** anyone is pushing drugs on **MY** territory!" _Pulling out his cell phone Sonny barks out to Johnny when he answers his cell phone_ "I want my father put in a safe house outside of Port Charles. He's not to leave there until I can guarantee that neither Sorel nor his men won't go after him." _When Johnny reassures him he was on it Sonny hits end on his cell phone and shoves it into his pocket. Glaring at Max, Sonny mutters out_ "Let's go home"

 **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 2** ****

 _Stepping out of the kitchen with a cold beer in his hand, Jason takes a long swig. He'd just got back from supervising a shipment at Pier 15; all was well as he came back to let Sonny know the details. He didn't remember until he was almost all the way back to the penthouse that Sonny went to a meeting with Sorel._

 _Mike was in trouble again and Jason knew that Sonny was royally pissed…he didn't understand why Mike had to gamble. If he wanted to be a part of his son's life then it was simple to Jason that he wouldn't ever gamble again…but it seems that Mike never learned so now he was stuck with Sonny and his bad mood for however long it lasts this time. He hoped that it didn't last to long because every time Sonny and Mike argued, Jason always seem to be the one caught in the middle either being the referee or the voice of reason._

 _Walking over to the pool table he kept in place of a dining room table, Jason places his beer down and racks up the balls to play a game while he waited for Sonny to return from his meeting with Sorel. A meeting that he could already predict the outcome…of course Sorel wouldn't accept any payment of money Sonny offered for Mike's debt so that meant he was in a position to demand Sonny to let drugs in to his territory. Jason also knew_ _what Sonny's answer would be; NO Way in Fucking HELL! Looks like they might have a war on their hands…that is unless he could make Sorel an offer he couldn't refuse and he knew once Sonny got back that he would order him to go make Sorel that offer._

 _Just as he's about to break the balls on the pool table, Jason hears loud voices outside in the hallway._

"Look Miss I don't know how you got up here but you're going to have to leave. No one gets in to see Mr. Morgan that he isn't expecting or that isn't on the approved list at the desk down in the lobby."

"How do you know my name isn't on the list?! Have you checked it?!"

"No I haven't but Mr. Morgan isn't expect…"

 _Cutting him off_ "Then you don't know if he's expecting me or not!"

"I know everyone Mr. Morgan has on his list and you aren't one of them…"

 _Making a mad dash around the guard, she bangs on the door of Penthouse 2 while hoping like hell he was home…_

 _With a frown Jason wonders who is making all the loud noise out in the hallway; he quickly walks over to the door and opens it._

 _To his surprise Jason is met with the sight of a familiar face standing in front of him…  
_  
"Carly" _Jason says a little in shock to see her_

"Jason" _Carly says his name with a little smile at the corners of her mouth. As the guard starts to manhandle her back towards the elevator she yells_ … "Hey let me go!"

"MARCO!" _Jason yells_ "Put her down!"

 _Immediately stopping in his tracks, Marco does as Jason ordered_ … "Sorry Mr. Morgan…I, I didn't know you were expecting anyone." _he apologizes quickly_

 _Carly watches in amusement as Jason tears in to the guard…_

"You don't go grabbing on women like that what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry, I, I apologize Mr. Morgan it won't happen again. I didn't know she was a friend of yours since her name isn't on your approval list."

"Well it is now! Make sure the guards down at the lobby add Carly Benson to my list."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure they add her name right away." _Marco replies as he pulls out his cell phone and relays Jason's message of adding Carly's name while walking back over to the door of penthouse 4 to resume his post_

"Wow" _Carly says with a little smile_ "So that's what it's like to see a mobster in action huh" _she smirks_ "If you weren't my best friend in the whole wide world I'd have to jump your bones right about now. That was a real turn on"

 _Jason just smiles and shakes his head_ "Get over here you"

 _Carly walks in to his arms for a hug; Jason embraces his arms around her as he spins her around a little then sits her back down on her feet._

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd take you up on your offer and so…here I am" _Carly replies and then says_ "So…you gonna invite me in or what?"

"Yeah, yeah of course…go on inside and I'll get your bags" _Jason tells her_

 _Looking down Jason sees she only has one small suitcase…he picks it up and walks back inside his apartment with her suitcase.  
_  
"Traveling light?" _Jason asks as he holds up the suitcase_

"Yeah well I didn't have much so…" _Carly tells him…she spots his pool table_ "Cool you have a pool table in your apartment." _she walks over to the table, picks up his pool stick and breaks the balls of the game he'd just set up for himself to play. She picks up his half drank beer bottle and finishes drinking it down_

 _Sitting her suitcase down on the floor, Jason watches as she finished off his beer; he just smiles shaking his head at her that she'd never change._

 _Walking over to her, Jason replies_ "Yeah…I put it there because I like to play and also because it helps takes up space in this place."

 _Looking around, Carly sees that he doesn't have a whole lot of furniture…just a couch and a coffee table sitting in front of it and then a desk sitting over next to the door_

"For a rich mobster you sure like to live simple don't ya…"

 _With a nod, Jason answers_ "Pretty much…I don't need a lot of things to be comfortable. Just the basics will do me just fine." _he watches as she takes another shot on the pool table_ "So what brought on this sudden urge to come visit me…"

 _After taking her shot, Carly sands up and exhales a long sighs as she leans on the pool stick she holds in her hand…_

"My rotten life…"

"Your what?" _Jason asks with a curious look_ "What happened?"

"I was born…" _Carly says with a sarcastic laugh_ "What other explanation do you need?"

"Carly come on…" _Jason pleads with her to tell him_ "If you don't tell me what's wrong then I can't help you. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

 _Shaking her head, Carly replies_ "No, nothing like that. It's just…" _she pauses for a moment then goes on to says_ "My whole life is a lie."

"I'm not following you…"

 _Sighing, Carly explains_ "My momma…well…the woman I thought was my momma" _she closes her eyes for a brief moment as she says_ "She died and it took everything I had in order to give her a proper burial."

 _Jason walks over to her and takes her into his arms_ "Carly I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." _as she hugs him back he asks_ "How did it happen?"

"Car accident…she was driving home drunk from a bar one night. I don't know if she thought she saw something in the street or whatever but she swerved and drove her car into a poll. She didn't have her seatbelt on so she was thrown from the car."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" _Jason apologizes once more. Leaning back from the hug he looks down into her eyes and asks_ "Why didn't you call me I could have helped you out with the expenses of the funeral and of course I could have just been there for you. You know I would have helped you right?"

"Yeah…I know but" _Carly pauses as she sniffs then says_ "My head was all over the place…I wasn't thinking straight. Especially when I started going through her bills and things. That's when I found out…"

"Found out what?" _Jason asks and then he remembers her earlier words of the woman she thought was her momma. Instead of asking her he stayed quiet and let her tell him_

 _Wiping the tears from her eyes, Carly tells him_ "I uh…I found out the people I thought of as my parents weren't really my family. I'm adopted. I saw the papers" _she confesses then continues on_ "I should have known; I don't know why it took me this long to figure it out. I never felt like I belonged with Frank and Virginia…he obviously didn't want me in the first place since he ran off and left us alone and she resented me for him leaving. I always knew she blamed me for him walking out on us…which is why she turned to drinking and I had to get a part time job in order to help pay the bills around the house."

 _Placing his hands on her shoulders, Jason tells her_ "Well you know I'm always here for you no matter what…and you can stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you" _Carly replies in a soft whisper then says_ "Jason I need you help"

"Okay…whatever it is just ask."

"Will you help me find out who my birth mother is? I need to know…please. The adoption papers didn't list a name for my birth parents and I know that you have connections. You can find out things faster than I'd be able to save up money to hire a private investigator and..." _she quickly rambles out_

"Carly, Carly, Car-lee" _Jason says her name over and over trying to get a word in; once she's quiet he smiles a friendly smile and says_ "Of course I'll help you."

 _Not giving him a chance to say anything more since all she heard was that he'd help her, Carly pulls him in to a tight hug_ "Oh Jase thank you so much! I owe you big time for this"

 _As they hugged Carly inwardly tells herself that once she knows who her birth mother is she'd make her life a living hell for abandoning her…she knew she couldn't tell Jason the reason she wanted to find her birth mother. If he knew she wanted revenge then he wouldn't help her because he knows her plans always have a way of backfiring in her face._

 _Pulling out of the hug, Jason looks at Carly_ "You don't owe me anything Carly. I'm happy to help." _he notices that she's now nibbling on her bottom lip…he knew that to be a sure sign of her holding out on him. She only nibbled on her bottom lip when she was either nervous or hiding something_. "Okay out with it…what else is there?"

"Out with what Jase…I don't know what you're talking about" _Carly quickly replies as she wonders to herself how he could read her so well  
_  
"You're nibbling on your lip and every time you do that I know you're either nervous or you're hiding something."

"I'm not nervous or hiding anything Jase…" _Carly tires to play it off and then quickly comes up with an idea to throw him off_ "It's just I was thinking back to before I made it here to your place. I got into a little accident."

"What? How? Are you okay?" _Jason asks_

 _Nodding her head, Carly says_ "I'm fine, don't worry. Not a scratch on me but I can't say the same for my car. Can you believe the jackass that hit my car had the nerve to blame me for it?!" _she folds her arms in a huff as she remembered the jerk putting the dollar bill down inside her tank top_

"Tell me what happened" _Jason tells her but when his cell phone starts to ring he says_ "Hold on for a minute, I gotta take this…"

"K"

"Morgan" _Jason says answering his cell…it was Max. He listens as Max relays Sonny's instructions. Flipping his cell shut ending the call he turns to Carly and says_ "Sorry but I have to go. Uh, why don't you go upstairs to the guest bedroom and get settled in." _he pulls out a big wad of money from his pocket and hands it to her_ "Here take this…in case you get hungry while I'm gone and want to order something."

"Jason I think a twenty would have done just fine" _Carly says with a little laugh_

 _With a little smirk, he replies_ "Just keep it…its yours. You can go shopping if you like…you know since you didn't bring a lot of stuff with ya." _he gives her one last hug_ "I'm glad you're here and like I said you can stay as long as you need but right now _…" he pulls back to look at her as he says_ "I gotta go…"

 _Carly watches as he hurries out the door while putting on his leather jacket_ "Bye Jase…" _she calls out to him just before he closes the door with a quick goodbye in return_

 _By the time Sonny got home and walked off the elevator he could hear loud music booming from his best friend's penthouse. Frowning he glances at Marco who just shrugs his shoulders at him. Making his way towards Jason's penthouse Sonny silently wonders why Jason was still home and not taking care of business by now and since when did Jason listen to music that loud._

 _Placing his hand on the door handle to Jason's penthouse apartment, Sonny makes a face as he feels grease rub off onto his hands. Pulling a hankie from his pocket he wipes his hand clean before using it to open the door._

"HEY JASON WHAT THE HEL-" _Seeing the blonde who rammed into him from before Sonny stops himself in mid sentence as she turns around and glares his way._

 _Turning the music down with the remote Carly glares at the JERK who took off on her and yells out_ "YOU!"

 _As she stormed her way towards him Sonny felt himself back up a little which only angered him more. Since when did he back away from people?! He was Michael Sonny Corinthos Jr. he didn't back away from no one especially not from a little blonde girl he could pick up and toss like a throw pillow._

"I got you now little man!"

 _Raising his eyebrow at her_ "Little?"

 _Shooting out at the top of her lungs_ "MARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Get in HERE!" _Smirking at him Carly taunts him thinking she had him now_ "You WALKED into the WRONG home buddy my pal MARCO here will show you WHATS WHAT!"

 _Sticking his head into the penthouse Marco questions_ "Anything wrong?"

 _Snorting at her Sonny utters out_ "You're gonnna threaten me with my own bodyguard, now that's rich"

 _The smile on her face quickly disappears_ "Your bodyguard? No, no, no he works for Jason not you"

 _Clearing his throat Marco utters out_ "Actually I work for Mr. Corinthos, Miss Benson"

 _Crossing his arms over his chest Sonny smugly asks her_ "Got anymore threats to dish out Miss Benson?!"

"YOU'RE Jason's BOSS! Wow when he spoke of you he must have forgotten to tell me just how much of an ASS his boss was!"

 _Hearing Carly call the boss an ass Marco decides it would be best if he left the penthouse unnoticed by either one of them. The last thing he needed was to pick between Jason's new girl and Mr. C.  
_  
 _Remembering that Jason had mentioned to him a few times about a girl name Caroline Benson from Florida that he met during one of his business meeting Sonny spits out…  
_  
"Yeah well Jason also MUST have forgotten to mention how loony you were although I don't know how he could have possibly forgotten that!"

 _Pointing a finger at her chest she screams out_ "I'M THE LOONY ONE?! YOU DARE STAND THERE AND CALL ME THAT AFTER YOU SMASHED MY CAR AND REFUSED TO OWN UP TO YOUR DRIVER'S LOUSY DRIVING!"

 _Rolling his eyes at her, Sonny couldn't believe he was actually having this fight again_ "YOU HIT ME!" _the woman was truly deranged but as he took a even better look at her he couldn't help but notice she filled up both her mini skirt and tank top pretty damn well.  
_  
"ARE you still on THAT?! You are so gonna pay for my damages buddy if your driver wasn't driving like a retard the whole thing would have NEVER happened!"

"I gave you your dollar didn't I?" _Sonny smirks_

 _Frustrated Carly goes to smack him but Sonny stops her in a swift motion when she goes to raise her hand at him; before she could try to hit him with her other hand he grabs it as well. Holding both of her hands Sonny pulls her body close to him; their bodies are pressed together as he warns her in a low deadly tone…_

"Don't you ever DARE try that again little girl!" _Letting her hands go from his grasp, Sonny feels a headache coming along._ "Tell Jason I stopped by" _Glancing at the different kinds of takeout food that was spewed across Jason's coffee table he mumbles out_ "And keep your greasy fingers off the door knobs."

 _Watching him making his way out the door Carly had to admit to herself that he did have a fine ass._

 _Shaking her head for even thinking that, Carly yells out to him_ "I didn't think grease would bug you since it looks like you had a lube job done on your HEAD!" _When Sonny slams the door behind him Carly laughs out_ "That's one point for Carly Babes"

 **~*~**

 _In the hallway Sonny glares at Marco as he states_ "If she plays her music loud again I want you to shut the whole damn power OFF got it?!"

 _Nodding his head knowing it was best to agree with Sonny when he got like this, Marco utters out_ "Sure thing boss"

 _With a sigh, Sonny rubs his chin_ "Marco one more thing it's about Miss Benson car"

 _Thinking he wanted to pay for the damages after all because she was Jason's new girl Marco reassures him_ "I'll have her car repaired sir"

 _Glaring at Marco, Sonny warns him_ "You do, and I'll have you run over by that damn car!" _Smiling at him Sonny tells him_ "There's going to be a miss understanding and let's just say somehow the men downstairs somehow got the idea that Miss Benson car was to be sent to the junk yard"

 _Marco's fingers fumble with his tie a little as he asks to make sure he heard right_ "You want to send Miss Benson car to the junkyard sir even if she's Mr. Morgan's girl?"

 _Smiling at Marco Sonny tells him_ "Trust me you'll be doing all mankind a favor. When Jason comes back tell him I want to see him in my penthouse we need to talk about a lot of things...like his choice in FRIENDS"

 _With that said, Sonny walks into his penthouse knowing that by nights end Caroline Benson would be back on her way home. The last thing he needed was to deal with a loony chick like her on a daily bases._

 **End of Chapter 1** ****

 **By** ****

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou)**

 _We hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of our new Joint FanFic "Love Collides" Don't forget to Holla back at us with some FeedBack and let us know if we should continue or not! We always Love to hear from everyone_


	2. Chapter 2

Love Collides

* **Chapter 2** *

 **The Next Morning – Penthouse 2**

 _Knocking on the door, Sonny calls out_ "Jason"

 _Jason was suppose to come over to his place last night to see him but for some reason he never showed_

 _Looking over to the guard, Sonny asks_ "Did he come home last night?"

"I'm not sure sir, I just came on duty a little while ago…" _Milo replies_

 _Taking out his extra key, Sonny unlocks and opens Jason's door…walking inside he takes in the huge mess of empty take out boxes that sat on top of the coffee table. He knew this had to be the work of that psychotic blond chick…not only was she crazy but she was a slob._

 _Shaking his head at the mess, Sonny mumbles_ "What the hell was Jason thinking letting her stay here."

 _Looking over to the stairs when he hears a noise, Sonny's eyes open wide as he stood speechless while watching the longest sexiest pair of legs come walking down the stairs._

 _Carly was completely oblivious to him while his eyes traveled over her body as she yawns and stretches her arms up over her head; she'd borrowed one of Jason's shirts to wear to bed and as she stretched while walking down the stairs it made the shirt slide upward showing off even more of her legs._

 _What the hell's happening to me, Sonny inwardly asked himself. He couldn't turn his head, close his eyes or for that matter move his feet…but he could feel himself begin to harden and that wasn't such a good thing since a tent was beginning to form in his pants._

 _Snap out of it Sonny, snap out of it…he kept telling himself that over and over again. It wasn't like he'd never seen a beautiful woman in nothing but a shirt before. Whoa, whoa, whoa Sonny you can't be thinking like this about her…you've been with plenty of beautiful women before you met Carly and you'll be with plenty more once you get Jason to kick her out.  
_  
"Damn it I hope he's not sleeping with her…" _Sonny mutters under his breath…he wets his suddenly dry lips as he watched her run her fingers through her long blond hair_ "He better not be" _he adds in another mumble but then chastises himself for even caring if she was Jason's bed partner._

 _Finally Carly realizes that she's being watched; she lets out a little yelp and then yells_ "Stare much?! Did you get a good look you pervert?!"

 _Quickly clearing his throat and moving around the couch to put distance between them so that he could get a hold of himself_ "What the hell are you talking about?"

 _Damn Jason…couldn't he at least have SOMETHING in here that he could hide his lower half behind since the tent in his pants had yet to disappear._

"You were just staring at me as I was coming down the stairs. I'm surprised you weren't drooling or for that matter dry humping the couch leg." _Carly tells him straight out and then before he could get a word in adds_ "Oh and just to let you know before anymore perverted ideas go popping in your head I'm sooooo not interested in you. You're not my type. I'd rather kiss a pit-bull than have you anywhere near me so thanks but no thanks. I'm sure the bimbo's you date will be happy to have you" _she pauses for a moment then says_ "But I wonder if they're able to get Mr. Happy to come alive inside your over priced Godfather suit?" _she smirks as she gestures a hand towards his tent_

 _Sonny's eyes bulge out as he quickly starts walking around the room again in search for anything to hide behind…finally he settled on the pool table._

"Where's Jason?! I need to speak to him, it's important."

"He's where everyone is at this time of morning…in bed asleep. I would be too but you know how it is when you wake up in a new home you're not use to yet."

"Did I ask about you and your sleeping habits?" _Sonny snaps_

"No but I have a feeling you were thinking about it. I bet the big question on you mind is what bed I slept in last night; the guestroom or cuddled up in Jason's arms in Jason's bed."

"Who Jason has the bad judgment to sleep with isn't my business but I'll tell you what little girl it will be my business to see that he kicks you out on your cute little ass."

"Oh so you think I'm cute" _Carly grins_

"Puppies are cute doesn't mean I want one in my house; besides you're a slob. Look at this place! Haven't you ever heard of a trashcan?"

 _Walking over to the coffee table picking up the empty take out boxes, Carly tells him_ "You know you can leave at any time now. I'll let Jason know that the Ogre across the hall commands his presence." _she disappears in to the kitchen_

 _Sonny follows her inside the kitchen_ "Oh so she actually knows how to pick up after herself…"

"Go to hell" _Carly yells at him as she throws the boxes away and then walks over to the coffee maker_

 _Curiously, Sonny watches her attempt to work the custom made coffee maker he'd gotten Jason_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa do you even know what the hell you're doing? That's not how you work this."

"What's the big deal you act like making a pot of coffee is like brain surgery or something?"

"Step aside and let me do it before you break something little girl"

 _Placing her hands on her hips, Carly yells_ "You know what I'm getting sick and tired of you calling me that! I'm nobody's little girl Little Man!" _she makes a quick glance down to his pants and then back up again…after taking that sneak peek she knew he was anything but little and that made her nibble down on her bottom lip_

 _Grinning, Sonny sees his opportunity to turn the tables on her_ "What's the matter…you seem flustered" _he asks as he steps into her personal space_

 _With a little cough, Carly takes a step back_ "Nothing, you're imagining things." _She quickly tells him and then adds_ "Look if you're gonna make the coffee then hurry it up already but if not then leave so I can."

 _After he finishes putting the coffee on the right way, Sonny turns and takes a step closer to her_ "It'll uh…be done in a few minutes."

"Thank you" _Carly softly replies as she takes another step back but curses when she bumps into the island behind her_

 _As Carly stood with her back to the island, Sonny steps closer and places his hands on either side of her so his palms grip onto the edge of the island; she was trapped and couldn't go anywhere._

"Do I make you nervous?" _Sonny asks with a little grin_ "I only ask because you keep backing away from me…"

 _A host of butterflies began flying around in her stomach…she knew she had to hurry up and cover so his ego wouldn't get any bigger than the tent in his pants_

 _Acting bored, Carly replies_ "Now why would I be nervous of you, Mr. Godfather Wannabe"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you knew I was watching you when you came walking down the stairs." _Sonny replies_

"Oh so you admit you were watching?" _Carly asks with a raise of an eyebrow and then adds in_ "To bad you can't admit your responsibility in causing our accident yesterday and that you will step up and be a man and pay for the damage done to my car."

 _Sonny rolls his eyes as he takes a frustrated step back…he was TIRED of being the one blamed for hitting her when she caused the accident not him._

"You are one psychotic chick you know that right!"

"What did you just call me?"

"What, are you the one deaf now or do I have to speak louder so you can hear me. I said you're psychotic if you think I'm responsible for you ramming in to the back of MY LIMO!"

"It was your fault and you're gonna pay to fix my car too!"

"Hey I gave you a dollar didn't I! I believe I that was more than enough for…"

 _Raising her hand up, Carly goes to slap him but Sonny quickly catches her hand and pulls her body close_ "I thought I told you before not to try that again" _he tells her in a low husky tone as he glares in to her eyes_

 _It was at that exact moment Jason came walking inside the kitchen…_

"Drop **DEAD** you pervert!" _Carly screams at him. Glancing at Jason who was just standing there with a pained look on his face Carly shouts out to him_ "JASON MEET THE JERK WHO WON'T ADMIT HE WAS AT FAULT FOR THE CAR CRASH! I BELIEVE YOU KNOW HIM!"

 _Shutting his eyes Jason lets out a groan. This was just GREAT his two best friends were at it and he was stuck yet again in the middle again._

 _Letting Carly's hand go Sonny yells out_ "Your friend needs serious HELP Jason! The woman is as nutty as two squirrels fighting over their last nut!"

"ENOUGH!" _Jason yells and when sees Carly is about to say something he knew wouldn't be helpful he tells her_ "Carly, can you give Sonny and me a minute alone…please"

 _Nodding her head, Carly replies_ "Fine, I guess I should get dressed anyways because your little friend over here I'm sure is about to exploded in his pants. Guess it's been awhile since he saw a real woman as hot as me parade around in a shirt"

 _As she makes her way pass Sonny, Carly places a small kiss on Jason's cheek before making her way out of the kitchen._

 _Rolling his eyes as Carly kissed Jason on the cheek, Sonny pushed away the feeling of jealously he had deep inside at the pit of his stomach. There was no way in hell he needed a woman like that in his life… so why did he wish right now that he was the one Carly was kissing?! DAMN her! Damn her to HELL!_

"You know she has to go right? With things heating up with Sorel we don't have time to deal with her crazy ass ways"

"Carly isn't that bad Sonny. You and Carly just got off on the wrong foot that's all."

 _Shaking his head, Sonny replies_ "Not that bad!? Are you that taken with her that you can't see what kind of WHACK JOB SHE IS?!"

 _With a sigh, Jason asks_ "What happened between you two anyways?"

 _Shifting on his feet Sonny utters out_ "Oh I'll tell you what happened. I was on my way to meet Sorel when your little pal RAMS into the back of my limo! When I get out and check the damage she did she starts yelling at me like a raving lunatic blaming me for the WHOLE damn thing. At first I thought she was acting like that because she didn't have insurance but now I just think she is out of her ever lovin freakin mind"

"Carly, she's going through a lot of stuff. She's upset and like you when she gets hurt she lashes out at people."

 _Glaring at him for even comparing him to Carly, Sonny snaps_ "Don't ever compare me to her!"

 _With a sigh, Jason pleads with his best friend_ "Come on Sonny be a pal will you and give Carly another chance? She may surprise you. Who knows maybe you and Carly will get along better then you think but if you can't be nice to each other just keep your distance"

"Fine" _Sonny agrees grudgingly. It seems Miss Benson had her claws into Jason more then he first thought. He was just going to have to prove to him how unfit Carly was as a person, which he didn't think would take too long to prove._ "Why don't you and Carly come over to my place tonight for dinner so we can start on a clean slate?"

 _Smiling at him_ "Thanks Sonny, thanks a lot. We'll be there and I promise you by nights end you two will see just how much alike you really are"

 _Making a face at Jason when he told him that he and Carly were a lot alike, Sonny decides it best to ignore the comment and change the subject  
_  
"We need to talk about what happened last night"

 _Nodding his head Jason proceeds to tell him_ "Things went well for us but Sorel won't be too happy to find out his merchandise ended up at the bottom of the Port Charles River"

"Let's hope Sorel acts smart for once in his life and gets the picture that Port Charles is a drug free territory"

 _Glancing into each other eyes they knew that neither one of them thought for a second that Sorel would back off. They both knew all too well that Sorel was fishing for a war._

"I think we should also put a guard on Carly" _Sonny utters out. When he sees the look on his best friends face he adds in_ "Just so we know she won't get herself into trouble we don't need right now"

 _As he clarifies things for Jason, Sonny couldn't help but wonder why he felt like he had another motive for keeping Carly under his watch. Was it because the hell cat was starting to get to him? Shaking his head he tells himself that Carly's nuttiness must be contagious for him to even think that._

"Carly likes to live by her own volition so maybe we could wait on the whole guard thing at least until we know for sure Sorel wants a war" _Jason tells him as he tries to gage what his friend wasn't telling him._

 _Sonny seemed to be concerned for Carly more then he let on. Did his friend have the hots for Carly? Carly did say something about him being a pervert earlier. Did he try and hit on her and Carly turned him down? Rubbing his forehead, Jason starts to feel a headache coming on._

 _Not wanting to make himself sound too concerned for the blonde vixen, Sonny replies_ … "Fine, whatever she's your friend not mine and your mess to deal with by the way. As long as she's living here I hold you responsible for her actions"

"She'll be good" _Jason promises, although he wasn't sure if Sonny really wanted her to be good at all.  
_  
 _Glancing at his watch Sonny tells him_ "We should go to the warehouse and meet with Benny. He's probably a basket case right about now with Sorel making demands he knows I won't accept."

 _Nodding his head_ "Sure, I'll just get dressed and say goodbye to Carly and let her knowing I'm heading out to work."

 _As Jason walked away Sonny whispers out to himself softly_ "Mob boss wanna be huh? Well Carly you're about to find out just who the hell your dealing with. I'll have you packing your bags and heading back to the loony bin you escaped out of before you can say shock therapy"

 **Harbor View Towers Parking Garage**

 _Deciding she needed to go on a little shopping spree with the money Jason had given to her the night before Carly hops off the elevator and makes her way down to the parking garage. Once she gets there and doesn't see her car where she parked, Carly makes her way to the guard on duty._

"Where's my car?" _Pointing towards the spot she had parked it at Carly goes on to say_ … "It was parked right there last night!"

 _Frowning, Adam the guard pretends to be puzzled since he knew that Mr. Corinthos had done this on purpose_ "I'm sorry miss but we were under the impression you wanted you car be taken to the junkyard."

 _Looking at him like he was deranged Carly yells at the top of her lungs_ "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

 _Shifting on his feet, Adam loosens his tie a little as she gives him a deadly glare which resembled a whole lot like the glare Mr. Corinthos would use before he was about to kill. She was certainly not a woman to mess with but then again Mr. Corinthos wasn't a man to mess with it and it he has a whole lot of power backing him._

"MR. CORINTHOS HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN'T HE?!" _Carly yells. There was no way in hell anyone would think someone would want there car being taken to a junkyard without the person telling them so._

 _Seeing the look on the guard's face as he started to sweat Carly shakes her head. Glancing around the parking garage Carly spots a black Jag.  
_  
"Who owns the Jag?"

"Uh…Mr. Corinthos does why do you ask?"

 _Making her way towards the Jag, Carly glances inside_... "It's a pretty car don't you think?"

 _Nodding his head_ "Yeah it's a cool car"

 _Smiling at him Carly asks_ "Have you ever driven it?"

 _Shaking his head, Adam tells her_ "No. Mr. Corinthos doesn't let anyone drive that car not even Mr. Morgan."

 _An evil little grin appears on Carly's face as she replies_ "Is that so?" _Noticing the doors were unlocked Carly opens the driver's side door and gets in._

"HEY! I don't think Mr. Corinthos would like you getting inside of his car"

"Then Mr. Corinthos, Mob Boss Wanna be shouldn't have left his car doors unlocked."

 _Pulling out a knife she always kept in her pocket Carly reaches for the wires that were under the steering wheel_

 _Seeing the knife in her hands and that she was about to cut the wires to Sonny's Jag, Adam warns her_ "If you don't get out of this car right now I will have to pull you out of it"

 _Looking at the guard Carly gives him a smirk before slamming the car door shut and locking it. As Adam starts banging on the window telling her to get out before Mr. Corinthos arrived Carly manages to hotwire the car in a record time._

 _Hearing the engine purr, Adam was sweeten bullets knowing that once Mr. Corinthos took out his anger on Morgan's girl he'd be next and Sonny wouldn't show him as much mercy as the blond that just hotwired his Jaguar._

"Please!" _Adam begs her over the loud engine_ "Don't DO THIS!"

 _Laughing Carly blows him a kiss before slamming on the gas pedal speeding off towards the exit. Looking in the mirror Carly felt sorry for the poor guy who was running after her like a crazed man but not fast enough to stop of course._

"If Sonny didn't want me to borrow his car then he shouldn't have scrapped mine" _Carly gloats aloud to herself with a mischievous grin._

 _A few minutes before Carly hotwired Sonny's jag, Sonny comes walking into the parking garage…he goes walks over to his poor dented limo._

 _Shaking his head he stares at the dent in the back then instructs Max…_ "Take it to the body shop and tell Paulie I want the dent taken care of pronto. Until the repairs are done on the limo I'll be driving the Jag."

"Yes sir" _Max nods_

 _Sonny watches as Max gets inside and starts do drive off to have the damages of the limo repaired. His eyes widen in horror as he sees a black Jag, a Jag that looked a lot like his Jag speeding through the parking garage and heading for a dead on Crash Collision course with Max and his limo._

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" _Sonny shouts at the top of his lungs_

 _Carly was checking adjusting her rearview mirror when she heard someone shouting "STOP"! Turning her gaze from the mirror, she sees Sonny was the one yelling but it was too late since a splint second later she found herself crashing Sonny's Jag into the front passenger side fender of the limo._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _she screams_

 _As the cars collided together Carly gets smacked in the face by the airbag. Letting out a groan she hears a car door open and slam close; Max comes wobbling out the front seat of the limo. Hearing a loud crash, Adam came running over to see what happened._

 _Seconds later the sound of a pissed of Sonny comes ranting and raving as he made his way over to the accident…_

"OH HELL NO!" _Sonny shouts_

 _Once Sonny sees that the black Jag is in fact his Jag and then realizes who is behind the wheel his dark intense eyes bulge out as his blood pressure was surly through the roof! He couldn't believe she had the nerve to DARE take HIS car and once again SMASH into his poor limo. Whoever the hell gave her a driver's license, Sonny was seriously thinking of tracking down and kicking his ass!_

"Are you hurt?!" _Sonny yells out curiously_

 _Getting out of the car, Carly places her hand on her red cheek and yells out_ "NO you JERK!"

 _With a clenched jaw and his hands balled into fists by his side Sonny makes his way towards her in a menacing stance._ "Well YOU'RE GONNA BE!"

 _Seeing the craze looked in Sonny's eyes as he got closer to her Carly lets out a scream and runs around the car._ "BACK THE HELL OFF YOU ASS! THIS WASN'T MY FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T SENT MY CAR TO THE JUNK YARD NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

 _A stunned Max and Adam watched as Sonny started chasing Carly around the car while yelling out to her_ "WELL TRUST ME LITTLE GIRL WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO DRIVE MUCH LESS WALK!"

 _Carly yells back in return…"_ AND YOU SAY I'M THE ONE WHO'S NUTS! AT LEAST I DON'T GET BENT OUT OF SHAPE FOR A LITTLE DING ON MY CAR!"

 _Stopping in his tracks Sonny points out to the damage_ "A little ding?! YOU CALL THIS A LITTLE DING?!"

"OH BOOHOO POOR LITTLE RICH BOY GOT HIS CAR BANGED UP! HOWEVER WILL HE SURVIVE?!"

"I don't know but I do know one thing A LITTLE BLONDE GIRL WON'T BE MAKING IT OUT ALIVE!"

 _As they run into circles Max and Adam decided it was best to disappear without being notice by anyone._

 _After running in circles a couple more times Jason finally pulls up into the garage on his motorcycle and looks on with a frown as he watches Sonny chasing Carly around._

 _Seeing Jason, Carly makes a dash for him_ "JASON HE'S INSANE! HELP ME!"

 _As Jason gets off his bike Carly hides behind his back. When Sonny tries to grab her Jason blocks him_. "Hey, hey cool it"

 _Glaring at Jason, Sonny points his finger towards the crash while yelling_ "I HOLD YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" _Making eye contact with Carly as he continues talking to Jason_ "You were supposed to keep Cujo on her leash but obviously she gnawed through it and now look at this mess she's caused!"

"Oh I got your Cujo!" _Carly yells in return as she tries to leap at Sonny but is quickly pulled back by Jason_

"ENOUGH! _Jason shouts out at the both of them_. "Sonny I will pay for the damages done to the limo and Carly why the hell didn't you take your car instead?!"

 _Glaring at Sonny, Carly yells out_ "WHY DON'T YOU ASK BUTTFACE OVER THERE WHAT HE TOLD YOUR MEN TO DO WITH MY CAR!"

"HEY I was doing everyone a personal FAVOR by having your car sold for parts at the junkyard! You can't drive lady and I have a personal mind to track down the idiot who gave you a permit and make him PAY for all the damages you've caused me!"

 _Rubbing his forehead Jason tells Carly_ "Carly I will get you another car just stay out of Sonny's will ya…"

 _Hearing Jason offer to get Carly a new car, Sonny quickly snaps. There was no way in HELL he was gonna allow that to happen. The woman was a horrible driver and didn't belong anywhere near a car much less behind the wheel of one. And right now Sonny was seriously doubting that she could be trusted with a bicycle!_

"NO, NO, NO! She doesn't get to drive anymore! She wants to go somewhere she can take the BUS or a cab! I forbid her from driving Jason!" _Sonny rants out_

"YOU FORBID ME?!" _Carly repeats his words as she places her hands on her hips. Who the hell did Sonny think he was talking to?! She wasn't one of his men he could bark out orders to_ "Who the hell made you GOD?! You do NOT control my life?! Now you may have your lackey bodyguards cower in fear and ask how high when you say jump but you got another thing coming if you think I'm gonna take your marching orders!"

"You wanna know who made me God and control over your life Carly?" _Pointing at Jason, Sonny tells her_ "He did the moment he let you move your deranged ass into my building!"

 _Clearing his throat Jason utters out_ "Why don't we compromise"

 _Carly scoffs as she says_ …"A compromise coming from the poster boy for a lube job over there?!"

 _Defending his hair Sonny tells her_ "Hey, the bottle SAYS to put a dime size drop into your hair!"

 _Rolling her eyes at Sonny, Carly tells him_ "Oh please, you probably get a two for one deal whenever you take your car in for an oil change. You know you bring in your car and you get a head job free"

 _Folding his arms over his chest, Jason couldn't help but notice despite the headache they were giving him that they seemed to enjoy fighting way too much with each other. If he didn't know better he'd think it was some kind of foreplay with them._

"Well maybe next time you can come along with me so they can tighten the SCREWS loose in your head!"

 _When Carly goes to smack him Jason takes a hold of her arm knowing that if he didn't intervene they would spend the rest of the day in the garage arguing and making his headache even worse than it already was._

 _Giving Carly a scolding look Sonny tells her_ "I told you not to TRY that again little girl!"

 _Pulling Carly tightly in his arms when she tries to smack Sonny with her other hand Jason tells them both_ "As I was SAYING how about we compromise. Carly if Sonny has one of his men drive you around wherever you like will you promise not to hotwire any his cars again?"

 _Thinking it would be pretty cool to be driven around in a limo Carly replies_ "Fine I'll agree to that"

 _Jason gives Sonny a pleading look as he says_ "Sonny?"

 _Shifting on his feet Sonny says_ "Fine, just as long as she is clear there will be no eating or drinking in my limo. I saw what she did to your place and I don't want my limo looking like a garbage can on wheels!"

 _When Carly is about to retort Jason places a hand over her mouth_ "She agrees"

 _Shooting Carly one last deadly glare Sonny turns around and makes his way towards the exit his guards took in his time of need; he needed to have a little talk with them._

 _When Jason lets her go Carly says_ "I know you're mad because for whatever reason you're his friend but he just knows how to push my buttons and I can't help myself"

"Carly, Sonny invited us over for dinner tonight. He wanted a clean slate between the two of you. Now if the invite is still on the table I want you to come along with me and at least tell him you're sorry for taking his car without his say so. I don't ask a lot from you but I'm asking you to do this for me. You're both my best friends and I don't want to have to choose between the two of you"

 _With a sigh Carly knowing Jason was right that he never once asked anything from her, she promises him_ "Fine I'll try."

"Thank you" _Seeing her red cheek Jason asks_ "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I just got smacked by the damn airbag"

 _Pulling her into his arm, Jason hugs her tightly_ "I'm glad you're okay; you could have been really hurt Carly."

 _Shutting her eyes Carly whispers_ "Well you no longer have to worry about me now that you arrange for me to have my own personal driver."

 _Glancing at his bike Jason, needing to just ride around for awhile he asks her_ "Do you want to go for a ride with me?"

 _Smiling at him_ "I would love to"

* **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4 (A few hours later)** *

 _In the kitchen, Sonny puts on the last finishing touches to the dinner he prepared for tonight with Jason and Carly. He was starting to regret even suggesting this truce dinner with Jason and his newfound roommate that in his eyes was certainly certifiable enough to belong in a padded cell in Shady Brook kept far FAR away from any vehicle of any kind. How in the hell was it even possible for someone to cause two accidents in the time span of less than twenty four hours was beyond Sonny's knowledge. Now because of her, he had to have both the front and rear end of the limo fixed._

 _When deciding tonight's dinner menu, Sonny kept Carly in mind when he came up with the perfect dish to prepare for them all to eat. Since it was clear that she was a junk food addict, Sonny thought it would be best to make her a very nutritious and healthy meal; she probably didn't even know what a vegetable looked like. He kept thinking back to Jason's words of Carly not being so bad once you get to know her and how she's been going through a rough patch lately. If that was true then maybe he could consider cutting her some slack but with Carly he didn't doubt that she was able to pull the wool over Jason's eyes without him even noticing it. He just hoped that he was able to get through this dinner without wanting to strangle her neck._

 _All of a sudden he found himself thinking back to their earlier encounter in Jason's kitchen…_

* **Flashback** *

"Do I make you nervous?" _Sonny asks with a little grin_ "I only ask because you keep backing away from me…"

 _A host of butterflies began flying around in her stomach…she knew she had to hurry up and cover so his ego wouldn't get any bigger than the tent in his pants_

 _Acting bored, Carly replies_ "Now why would I be nervous of you, Mr. Godfather Wannabe"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you knew I was watching you when you came walking down the stairs."

* **End Flashback** *

 _A small grin formed at the corners of his lips as he pictured having her trapped against the island of Jason's kitchen with is body only mere inches away from hers. As he began to wet his suddenly dry lips at the memory, Sonny quickly snaps himself out of that type of thinking._

"The woman is nuts you don't need the aggravation." _Sonny says aloud to himself. Carly was definitely a looker but damn was she a pain in the ass!_

 _Just as Sonny comes walking out of the kitchen look over the dining table making sure the table where he already set the side dishes down he looks up when hearing a knocking at the door._

 _Milo opens the door and introduced_ "Mr. Morgan and Miss Benson are here sir."

"Thanks Milo" _Sonny replies_

 _When he gets a look at Carly and what she was wearing he had to bite back a moan but that didn't stop his eyes from drinking in the sight of her in male appreciation. She wore a short black mini skirt that showed off plenty of her long legs and a red halter top that she filled up perfectly._

"What is he your butler or something?" _Carly asks then adds_ "Or are you just too lazy to answer the door yourself?"

 _Jason gives Carly a pleading look as he says_ "Car-lee…come on remember what we talked about."  
 _  
With a little suck of her teeth Carly replies_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah I remember. I'm supposed to be on my best behavior." _Looking over at Sonny, she sees him ogling her and that made a little grin appear at her mouth._ "But I don't know about Sonny over there…he seems to like to be rude to me since all he does is stare and ogle me when he's not yelling at me. Just like he's staring and ogling me right now…"

 _Jason looks over at Sonny and Sonny quickly snaps out of his trance as he scoffs at her comment and says_ "Me ogle you…only in your dreams little girl."

 _Carly of course frowns at his little girl comment and before she could fire back Jason quickly jumps in and says_ "Okay, okay this is supposed to be a cease fire dinner. Now you both are my best friends and I would like it if you got along. Could we please at least try to get though dinner without starting up World War III"

 _Both Sonny and Carly reluctantly agree and nod…  
_  
"Good" _Jason replies and then addresses Sonny as he says_ "So something smells good. What are we having?"

 _With a smile Sonny answers_ "It's a surprise."

"Sonny's an excellent cook" _Jason tells Carly_

 _Rolling her eyes, Carly says_ "He cooks" _she chuckles_ "Yeah right! And I'm the Queen of England."

"Carly what did we just agree to…" _Jason reminds her_

"Sorry" _Carly says and then looks to Sonny as she says_ "I just can't picture you in the kitchen with a chef's hat on. Come on Sonny come clean with what restaurant is responsible for our dinner tonight that you're trying to pass off."

 _Jason just shakes his head frustratingly as he walks away from Sonny and Carly while rubbing his temples of his head  
_  
"Nothing to come clean with because Jason's right. I'm a excellent cook…well, minus the chef's hat of course" _Sonny dimples at her_ "Jason why don't you and Carly make yourselves comfortable at the dining table and I'll be right back with the main course" _with one last look at Carly, Sonny makes his way into the kitchen_

 _Seeing his flash of dimples, Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip. Jason had to do a double take when Sonny didn't take the bait of her putting down his cooking abilities and start up another argument._

 _Jason pulls out Carly's chair for her as she sits down; he takes a seat in the chair opposite of her and leaves the chair at the head of the table for Sonny_

"Lets not have any more smart remarks to Sonny okay Carly" _Jason looks at her pointedly then adds_ "It looks like Sonny is at least trying to get along and the least you can do is try too."

 _Nodding, Carly says_ "You're right…I'm sorry. I'll give the little mobster a break."

"Hey, hey I don't want to hear any remarks like that when Sonny comes back in with dinner."

"Oooooooookay" _Carly replies_

"Good." _Jason smiles and then adds_ "You'll love Sonny's cooking. I was serious when I said he was a good cook; in fact he's the best."

"Yeah well that's still yet to be determined Jase…"

 _Jason just shakes his head at her…  
_  
"Okay here we go…." _Sonny says as he brings in their meal that is covered up_ "Carly would you like some white wine"

 _With a little smile, she says_ "Yeah, sure why not."

 _Picking up the bottle of wine he sat on the table earlier, Sonny opens it and pours Carly and himself a glass._

"I'll just go in the kitchen and grab a beer" _Jason tells Sonny as he gets up from his chair leaving Carly alone with Sonny  
_  
"So what's the masterpiece underneath the huge silver platter…"

"After witnessing your eating habits yesterday with all the take out boxes and how greasy the door knob was I'd give your arteries a break from all the unhealthy fatty and junk foods you love to eat."

"Oh God, you're one of those healthy nuts aren't you. You're gonna feed me a bunch of vegetables huh. Well, I'm sorry but I'm a good Ol fashion Southern girl and I like to eat MEAT. You can keep your rice cakes and send the guard at the door out to Burger King for me. Tell him to bring me back a double whopper with cheese and a side of onion rings please"

 _Jason comes out the kitchen with his beer in hand and takes a seat back in his chair_ "Fat chance of that happening" _he tells Carly with a little grin_

"How do you pollute your body with that greasy crap?"

"Easy because it's good…" _Carly replies in defense with a little smile_

"Well you won't be having that tonight and Milo won't be going out getting it for you either."

"So what are we having for tonight's dinner, Oh Great Gourmet One…" _Carly says sarcastically_

 _Jason gives Carly another look while Sonny lifts up the platter revealing their meal. Carly's eyes open wide and then she frowns in DISGUST!  
_  
"Fish"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that…"

"I hate Fish! I'm not eating that" _Carly shakes her head no as she crosses her arms  
_  
"Well you've never had my fish so…"

"I don't care who made the damn fish I'm not eating it! I hate seafood, Sonny." _Carly places a hand over her mouth as she holds herself back from puking_ "Just the thought of how those creatures bottom fed off the bottom of the ocean makes my skin crawl. Ugh!"

 _Sonny had to laugh at that_ "Come on you just got finished saying what a Southern girl you are. I thought people from the South liked seafood."

"Not this Southern girl…take it way please" _Carly turns her head as she puts her hand over her nose so she didn't have to smell it  
_  
"Not until you at least try it…like I said you haven't had my fish. Give it a try and I guarantee you'll love it." _Sonny flashes his dimples at her_

"NO! And if you don't get the fish out of my face you're gonna be wearing puke all over your Armani suit!"

 _Jason quickly steps in as he sees that they are about to get into an argument_ … "Sonny, Carly's made it clear that she doesn't' like fish so why don't we just send for takeout at the No Name…"

"I'm not throwing out a perfectly good meal Jason…she hasn't even tried it yet she doesn't know if she likes it or not!"

 _Taking her fork in her hand, Carly starts stabbing at the fish_ "If You Like the Damn Fish So Much Then YOU EAT IT!"

 _Picking up a good chunk of the fish with her fork Carly flings it at Sonny making land on his face…_

 _Sonny's eyes bulge out as he picks up his napkin and wipes the fish off of his face. Jason sat in shocked horror as he puts his head down in his hands shaking his head._

"I can't believe you just did that. Wait a minute, I take that back. What should I expect? YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"I gave you fair warning, but you chose to ignore it. You kept trying to get me to eat your nasty fish when I clearly told you I hate seafood. You brought it upon yo…"

 _Carly was cut off as Sonny took his for and flung a good chunk at her making it land on her face and fall down to her cleavage of the halter top she wore._

 _That is when Jason quickly sprung in to action and went to stand between Sonny and Carly._

"You bastard I oughta…" _Carly yells as she tries to reach around Jason_

 _Jason picks Carly up putting her over his shoulder as he quickly walks to the door_ "Ooookay dinner's over! I'll see you later Sonny"

"Good! Get her the hell out of here Jason before I'm not held responsible for when I wring her Pretty Little NECK!"

"Oh I'm sooooooooooooo scared Sonnyboy! I'm shakin in my thigh highs! **NOT**!"

 _As the door slams shut behind Jason carrying Carly out in the hallway and back to penthouse two, Sonny stands glaring at the door for a moment longer. Looking down at his former beautifully prepared fish, he shakes his head and begins to clear the table._

"The woman is nuts…" _Sonny mumbles as he walks back into the kitchen_ "She's gotta go before I'm convicted of murder" _he mumbles while throwing the fish in the trashcan_ "How the hell do I convince Jason to cut her ass loose? This is just one more problem I don't need! First Mike, then Sorel and now a loony blond chick that lives to make my life miserable!"

* **Sorel's Office** *

"Have you had any luck in finding Corinthos' father?" _Sorel immediately asks the two guards that came walking inside his office  
_  
 _Both men shake their head no which doesn't go over well with their boss…  
_  
"Sorry boss but…" _one of the guards starts to speak_

"I don't want to HEAR your pathetic excuses of why you can't find Corinthos' father! I want him found NOW! I want him DEAD! How the hell hard is it to find one man!" _Sorel slams his fist down on his desk_

"Sir, we'll keep looking but if I may say that by now Mr. Corinthos will have most likely had his father put in a safe house."

"DAMN IT!" _Sorel curses and then leans back in his chair closing his eyes for a moment as he says_ "You're right…if we haven't found his father by now then Sonny has him under protection where we can't find him."

 _The guards watch as their boss stands up from his chair and walks over to the bar he kept pouring himself a stiff drink. As the hot liquor cascades down his throat with a little sting, Sorel comes up with an idea._

"Corinthos thinks he's won but he hasn't. He thinks he can shut me down by having Morgan sabotage my shipment and just get away with it! NO! I'm gonna finish this once and for all. It's time for the All Mighty Sonny Corinthos to fall from grace and into his grave. And I have just the plan to do it…" _Sorel grins and then laughs a evil little laugh_

* **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 2** *

 _After Jason places her onto her feet Carly removes the fish Sonny flung into her exposed cleavage and throws it onto the floor with a disgusted look._

"UGH!" _Carly frowns as she looks down at her chest…she smelled like fish. When she sees the look on Jason's face she quickly defends herself_. "I tried Jason I really did! But he just makes it impossible to be nice to him!"

 _Folding his arms over his chest, Jason points out to her_ "You didn't have to throw the fish at him Carly. This isn't high school where you can start a food fight whenever the mood strikes you. Sonny is my best friend and the person by the way who lets me have the means to help you find out who your mother really is!"

 _Breathing out heavily, Carly whispers_ "Alright I'm sorry…you know me. I don't get over grudges that easily but for you I'll try a little harder." _Giving him her best puppy dog eye look she asks_ "So…am I forgiven?"

 _Nodding his head_ "Yeah, yeah you're forgiven" _Accepting the hug she gave him Jason places a small kiss on her forehead before saying_ "Since dinner was a bust I'll go see what information Benny has for me so far in tracking down your birth mother. I called him last night before hitting the sac; he should have some sort of information by now."

 _Smiling at him Carly whispers_ "Thank you Jason. You really are the best you know that"

 _Reaching for his leather jacket Jason tells her_ "Maybe while I'm gone you could try and tell Sonny you're sorry for flinging the fish at him"

 _Watching him walk out of the penthouse Carly mutters to herself_ "Sorry Jase, no way in hell that's gonna happen. It was one thing to tell you sorry but it's another to say it to the king of sea world!"

 _Making her way towards the couch, Carly flops herself onto to it while wondering what her mommy dearest was doing now. Whatever she was doing Carly prayed she enjoyed it because she wouldn't be enjoying her perfect child free life for much longer. In fact her mother's life was going to stink worse than Sonny's nasty fish by the time she was done with her._

* **Penthouse 4** *

 _Walking out of the kitchen after cleaning the food off the plates that were left untouched Sonny made his way towards his mini bar needing a drink. Half way there he stops in his tracks when his phone starts to ring._

 _Walking over to the phone on his desk Sonny picks up the receiver and asks_ "Yeah?"

"We need to talk Corinthos. Tonight at eight the old warehouse by pier 37" _Sorel spits out into the phone._

 _Sonny's voice is laced with anger as he speaks to Sorel; he had no doubt Sorel was pissed over the fact his drugs ended up at the bottom of the river._

"I only attend meetings I call myself, you know better than to demand my presence Sorel"

"If you're smart you will show your face Corinthos!"

 _When the phone line goes dead Sonny lets out a sigh and then calls Jason. After a few rings his cell phone goes to voice mail. Frustrated Sonny slams the phone down then opens the door and walks the short distance between the two penthouses over to Jason's door._

 _After a few knocks Carly finally opens the door and Sonny immediately tells her_ "I need to speak with Jason it's important"

 _Glaring at Sonny, Carly informs him_ "Jason isn't here but I will be sure to tell him Captain Ahab stopped by" _she SLAMS the door in his face_

 _Sonny fights the temptation of going a few rounds throwing insults back and forth at each other as he decides that he might as well go to the damn meeting himself since Jason couldn't be found._

 _Looking over at Milo, Sonny tells him_ "I want you to get a hold of Jason…tell him I'm going to meet with Sorel. He's not inside his place and for some reason he's not answering his cell phone."

 **~*~** **  
**  
 _Carly was about to turn around and call to get herself a pizza delivered since she was hungry and refused to eat the fish Sonny tried to force up on her but she halts in place when she hears voices in the hallway. Pressing her ear to the door she struggles to listen…  
_  
 **~*~**

"The old warehouse by Pier 37" _Sonny tells Milo_ "I'm going there now, when you get a hold of Jason tell him to meet me."

"Yes sir…" _Milo replies_

"And call down to the garage and tell Francis to bring one of the other cars around since my limo is being fixed" _Sonny orders Milo as while making a glare over to the closed door of penthouse 2_

"Yes sir."

 _With his fist, Sonny punches the elevator button and the doors open immediately…as the doors close Milo calls down to the garage and lets Francis know the boss is on his way down and relays his message to him._

 **~*~**

 _Carly wonders what was so important that Sonny had to have Jason meet him at some dingy old warehouse. Jason was out trying to help find information about her birth mother and of course Sonny picks this exact time to call on Jason to be at his beck and call!_

"Ugh I can't stand that man!" _she grumbles to herself_

 _Once again she hears talking in the hallway, but this time Carly very carefully opens the door just a crack so that she could hear better. She listened to the one sided conversation of the guard talking to some guy named Benny on the other end._

"Hey Benny, have you seen Jason? The boss is looking for him, it's important I find him….oh he's with you. Good. Can you let him know that the boss needs him to meet him at the old warehouse on Pier 37. He's meeting Sorel….Thanks Benny you're a life saver."

 **~*~**

 _Slowly and carefully closing the door, Carly wonders_ "What's the hell is so important that Jason has to drop everything just to meet Sonny at some warehouse?!"

 _In that instant, Carly decides to see if she can make it to Jason before he made it to the warehouse to meet Sonny. She was so anxious to find out if he was successful in getting any information on her mother that it began to consume her mind and she began to resent Sonny for calling Jason away to go count coffee beans or whatever. This was important to her and she needed to know what he found out and as far as she was concerned it was more important than anything Sonny wanted._

 _After quickly putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse, Carly flings open the door and heads to the elevator._

 _Giving the guard a quick flirty smile, Carly tells him before he can ask where she was going_ "Pizza…Starving" _she smiles while biting down on her bottom lip for a brief moment she punches the elevator button as she tells him_ "If uh Jason gets back before I return let him know I went out for pizza." _with a quick wink, Carly jumps on the elevator when the doors open…she waves a goodbye to Milo when the doors close in his face before he could get a word out.  
_  
* **Pier 37 Warehouse** *

"Where's your boy Morgan?" _Sorel asks with a cocky little look_ "What he can't be bothered to show up with you?" _he laughs_ "It's so hard to get good help these days." _he adds while looking around his four guards that stood behind him and then over at the two guards Sonny had with him_

 _Frustrated, Sonny keeps his voice cool but lethal as he speaks_ "If you called this meeting because of the unfortunate mishap that happened to your shipment then we have nothing to discuss. No drugs will go through my territory! You try again and the next thing that'll be at the bottom of the Port Charles River will be you!"

 _Pushing his chair back from the round table he and Sonny sat at, Sorel stands up as he leans down putting the palms of his hands on the table whiles staring straight at his enemy. Sonny didn't know where this confident cocky arrogance was coming from with Sorel since he was nothing but a dumb low life thug that thought he was Big Time when in reality he was nothing compared to Sonny and the Five Families._

"That's where you're wrong Corinthos. You will let my merchandise come through without any more interference or else." _Sorel tells him in a low venom filled voice_

 _Sonny stands up as well; his eyes bulging as he trains his intense deadly glare on Sorel while he tells him_ "You can try to move your filth through Sorel…doesn't mean you'll succeed."

 _With a menacing grin, Sorel replies_ "We'll see about that" _he gives the signal for his guards to start firing.  
_  
* **A Few Moments Earlier** *

"Hey lady are you sure you wanna be let out here…this is a bad neighborhood you know?" _The cab driver asks as he pulls up to a stop_

 _Looking out the window, Carly sees the old warehouse in a distance as she replies_ "Yeah thank you" _she holds out a couple of bills to pay the cab fare and then counts out a couple more as she says_ "Can you wait for me here…I shouldn't be long."

"Are you kidding lady, waiting around here in the dark is like asking to be robbed. You get out the cab and I'm gone."

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly puts the extra money back in her purse as she opens the door, gets out and closes it behind her. Making her way towards the warehouse, Carly sneaks around to the side trying to look for a way inside but she stops when she comes upon a boarded up window._

 _To her surprise she was able to peek through a small crack of space through the old wooden boards of the boarded up window so she could see inside. Staying quiet, Carly sees Sonny sitting at a round table with some other guy sitting on the opposite side of the table as their guards stood standing behind both men on their opposed sides…_

Carly wonders to herself what was going on?

* **Back inside the Warehouse** *

 _As Sorel's men make their move to take out their weapons and start firing, Sonny's eyes open wide once he realizes that the meeting was a set up._

"GET DOWN!" _Sonny yells to his men to take cover while flipping the round table over and pulling out his own gun._

 _Sonny's guards quickly spring in to action as they pull out their weapons and use themselves as human shields to keep Sonny unharmed. Within seconds later gun fire fills the warehouse while everyone break for cover…_

 _A stunned Carly watches from her hiding spot with her mouth gaped open at what she was witnessing with her own eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually watching a Mob Meeting turn in to an ambush; it was something straight out of one of those old Gangster movies but this was actually happening. It was Real and it was happing as she stood and watched! Not able to look anymore, she ducks down to the ground while covering her hands over her head as she sat leaning up against the building with her eyes squinted; she could still hear the loud gun fire going on inside._

 _Sorel managed to escape along with couple of his men but not all of them were so lucky…they became casualties of war left behind as he fled the warehouse for his own safety._

 _Sonny was glad that he had the good judgment to bring along some extra back up that he had waiting in the wings just in case Sorel actually thought up a smart plan for once in his life. Although some of Sonny's men were wounded their wounds were not fatal._

 _Hearing the loud screeching of tires, Carly sees a black sedan burn rubber speeding away from the warehouse. She looks back inside and sees Sonny kicking the shit out of some guy balled up on the floor spitting out blood from his mouth. There were other men lying on the floor as well but they weren't moving and for that matter it looked to her like they were dead due to the shoot out that went on inside._

 _The man Sonny was kicking wasn't the man Carly saw him talking to at the table; ultimately she realizes that he must be one of the other mob guy's soldiers. Her eyes go wide as she watches Sonny order one of his men to shoot the guy laying on the ground leaving him in a bloody mess._

 _All of a sudden the sound of police sirens could be heard and Carly watches as Sonny orders his men out of the warehouse while making sure not to leave anything behind that can lead back to him. Sonny also passes his gun off to one of his men as they quickly swept the warehouse before making their way out._

 _As Sonny fled out of the warehouse the police cars come to a screeching halt as the boys in blue quickly jump out with their guns pointed straight at him. Sonny holds up his hands in the air along with Francis and Max, the two guards he took with him to the meeting._

"Don't Shoot! We're Unarmed!" _Sonny yells out to the trigger happy cops_

 _Sonny groans when he sees his favorite bald headed cop walking straight towards him!_

"Well, well, well Sonnyboy" _Taggert grins_ "Looks like tonight just isn't your night." _he smirks_ "But hey I'm having a ball." _his grin widens_ "There ought to be enough evidence inside to send you to Pentonville for life Sonny. Looks like your luck has finally run out." _glancing over to one of the rookie cops he orders_ "Cuff them and don't forget to read them their rights. We wouldn't want Mr. Corinthos here getting off on a technicality now would we."

 _Carly curses when she sees the cops pointing their drawn guns at Sonny and his guards. She knew she had to get the hell out of there somehow as she watches the rest of the cops spread out searching the area. Her heart begins to pound as she frantically begins to run but unfortunately for her one of the cop's spots her movement and catches up with her._

"What have we here? Could it be an actual witness to what went down inside huh?" _the cop says with a grin_

"Let me go!" _Carly struggles against his hold but he was to strong…it was useless._

 _The cop leads Cary over to the squad cars as she struggled all the way while yelling…_ "I didn't see nothing! Why are you doing this?! Let me Go!" _she continues to try and wiggle free of his tight hold on her but she stops her struggle when she sees Sonny's dark piercing eyes staring straight at her._

"I'll let you go alright…right in to a squad car where I'm taking you down the PCPD to find out just what it is you witnessed go down here tonight." _the cop informs her and then addresses Taggert_ "Lt. Taggert I found this woman fleeing the scene behind the warehouse…she may have witnessed the whole thing sir."

 _Taggert started to laugh in delight as he knew he had Sonny now. There was no way Sonny could get out of this especially since he had an eye witness to the whole thing._

"Ma'am on the behalf of the Port Charles Police Department I thank you" _Taggert says as he grins like a fool at the feeling of having finally having Sonny right where he wanted him.  
_  
"Sonny I'm s…" _Carly tries to apologize_

"SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" _Sonny yells at her_ "Don't say _**NOTHING**_ Carly! You got that! Not One Damn Thing Without My Lawyer Present! You understand?!"

 _With tears in her eyes, Carly just nods her head yes as she keeps her mouth closed tight._

 _After Benny gave Jason the message from Sonny that Milo called to tell him, Jason knew he had to hurry up and get to that meeting; but once he arrived it was too late. The place was crawling with cops all over the place and his eyes go wide as he watches the cops place Sonny, Max and Frances inside squad cars…but he was even more surprised and SHOCKED when he sees Taggert himself personally escorting Carly to a squad car and helps her inside._

"SHIT!" _Jason curses under his breath as he wonders why the hell Carly was here in the first place…he carefully stays hidden out of the cop's sight_ "This is not good…" _he says softly aloud to himself while shaking his head as his eyes stay trained on the squad car driving off with Carly._

 _What the hell were they gonna do now?  
_  
 **End of Chapter 2**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou)**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Collides

 **Chapter 3**

 **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 2**

 _After spending hours in the PCPD interrogation room, Sonny and Carly were finally let go but were told not to leave the state and had to surrender their passports. Sonny's shark of an attorney Justice Ward came down to the cop shop and worked all of his magic to keep Sonny and Carly out of lock up which of course sent Taggart in a uproar! He was none to pleased with having to let Sonny go instead of having the great pleasure of escorting him to a holding cell. Although he did brighten up when Mac reminded him that just because Sonny was free to go that his freedom would be short lived since they had a star witness that will send him to jail for many years._

 _As soon as they were free to leave the PCPD and they got inside of one of Sonny's extra cars, Carly immediately started to try to apologize but Sonny wasn't trying to hear anything she had to say. He immediately cut her off before she could even get to finish her apology; he yelled at her to shut her mouth and then spent the rest of the ride home glaring out the window. Jason looked sympathetically at Carly and just shook his head no for her to stay quiet for now; Carly wiped her tears and then turned to look out the window on her side of the car. Justice sat quiet up in the front seat; the car ride back to the Harbor View Towers was one filled with great tension._

 _Once the elevator came to the penthouse floor they all exit and walk inside Jason's penthouse._

 _Carly exhaled a breath as she kicked off her shoes in the middle of the floor and then plopped herself down on the couch. She watched as Jason walked inside the kitchen and then came back out with two beers in his hand; he gave her one and she gladly took it and drank down half of it within a few gulps._

"Thanks Jase" _Carly says in a soft tone with a little crooked smile_

 _Looking over at Sonny, Carly just watches as he stands over at the window staring out at the view with his hands on his hips. She didn't know what to say to him; he was barely looking at her let alone speaking to her. Never in a million years would she have thought that she'd be caught in the middle of a mess like this. Although she shouldn't be surprised since it's usually the story of her life. When she came to Port Charles to see Jason she never thought that she'd wind up being the prosecution's star witness to send Sonny up the river. What the hell was she going to do now? How could she fix it?_

 _Justice stood in place taking in everyone's mood; it was not pretty to say the least. Sonny had asked him to come back to the penthouse with them so they could discuss strategy and it just so happens that he had an idea of how they could get out of this whole situation. As he looks back and forth between Sonny and Carly he highly doubted that neither one of them would want to accept it. So far no one was speaking…that is until Carly looks over at him and says  
_  
"So you're obviously a good lawyer with the way you were able to make it so Sonny and I didn't have to spend the night in lock up. I bet Sonny pays you a pretty hefty salary too and for the money he pays you, you have to have some kind of idea as to how we can fix this?"

 _Before Justice could make a reply, Sonny turns around and his thunderous voice barks out_ "I thought I told you to **Shut UP**!"

 _Placing her beer down onto the coffee table, Carly stands up from the couch and faces Sonny as she yells back_ "Hey I've had enough of you yelling at me like I'm some sort of child! I tried to apologize but you wouldn't hear it. How was I to know you were going to be in the middle of a Mob shoot out when I went to the warehouse looking for Jason? I didn't think…" __

 _Cutting her off, Sonny yells_ "That's just it! You don't **THINK**! Or maybe you're just too stupid to have a rational thought in that crazy head of yours!"

 _Walking over to stand face to face with him, Carly glares in to his piercing eyes as she tells him through gritted teeth_ "I get that you're upset right now…you have every right to be but I'm not gonna just stand by and let you talk to me like I'm nothing. I tried to apologize but you wouldn't hear or accept it so now I'm through. I'm not going to cower down to you or kiss your ass like you're so use to everyone else doing. If you don't accept my apology then that's your prerogative but if you can accept it then I say let's move on and try to figure out a way to fix this mess."

 _With a slight chuckle, Sonny casts a look off to the side for a brief moment and then turns his stare back on to her…if looks could kill lets just say she'd be six feet under right about now._

"Tell me something…what is it like living in your world? Huh? You think some half ass apology is gonna fix the mess you made tonight little girl? HUH?!" _Sonny pause for a moment then adds_ "There wouldn't be nothing to **FIX** if you'd of just kept your big fat nose out of my business in the first damn place!"

 _Jason walks over to them and tries to break it up before they really get in an argument and fighting wasn't going to solve their problem._

"Okay you guys that's enough. Fighting with each other isn't solving anything and Sonny, Carly's right you don't have to talk to her like that…what's done is done. We can't go back and change it all we can do now is try to fix it"

 _Carly holds up her hand to Jason as she keeps her stare on Sonny_ "It's okay Jason…I can handle myself with him. The All Powerful Oz doesn't scare me." _With a hint of a smile she tells Sonny_ "That's what ticks you off the most isn't it…you finally met someone that isn't going to take your crap. Get use to it…"

"Carly" _Jason tries to interrupt_

 _Sonny cuts him off_ "You know what little girl…I don't have time for this. Thanks to you I'm looking to twenty-five to life in Pentonville!"

"How many times do I have to apologize…" _Carly tires to speak_

"How many times do I have to say _**I Don't Want To Hear IT**_!" _Sonny yells…a silent moment passes as they stay glaring at each other._ "Go upstairs" _he tells her through gritted teeth_

 _With a little laugh, Carly says_ "You're banishing me to my room…"

"No I'm banishing you to Jason's guest room! You don't have a room because you don't live here! I want you out by morning."

"You can't do that! This is Jason's apartment and I'll stay as long as he lets me…"

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"We'll see about that" _Sonny tells her_ "But until then I want your big ears upstairs and out of hearing distance. Jason and I have a lot to discuss with Justice on how to **FIX** this mess you made!"

"This involves me too Sonny so I'm not going anywhere" _Carly tells him as she places her hands on her hips not backing down once_ "You're not gonna send me to my room like some child you're scolding! I'm a part of this now so I have every right to stay and listen…who knows maybe I can help."

"GO UPSTAIRS CARLY!"

"NO!"

 _Frustrated, Sonny runs a hand through his hair_ "Okay fine! You stay! We'll just take this across the hall."

"Then I'm coming with you"

"The hell you are!"

"Oh yeah? How you gonna stop me?"

 _With a devious little grin, Sonny tells her_ "You go ahead and try to follow us…the guard has orders to shoot first."

 _Watching Sonny, Justice and Jason walking out of the penthouse door, shutting it behind them Carly shakes her head. If Sonny thought he could just bark out orders and have his way he was SADLY mistaken. It just proved how much he underestimated her. Walking over to the door, Carly yanks it open only to see the guard standing there staring straight at her…_

 _Milo crosses his arms over her his chest and states firmly_ "The boss said you aren't allowed to leave the penthouse."

 _Shooting Milo the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up Carly twirls a stand of hair around her finger_ "I know I made an awful mistake by lying to you and going down to the warehouse getting Sonny in trouble. And I'm so, so, so sorry that I probably got you in trouble with Sonny for tricking you" _Placing her hands onto his chest Carly rubs his chest a little as she asks him in a seductive tone_ "Could you ever forgive me?"

 _Feeling her hands roaming up and down his chest, Milo starts to blush a little. He wasn't use to having such a beautiful woman speak to him, let alone touch him affectionately. When he hears her ask for his forgiveness he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked awfully sorry and he knew how the boss's temper could be like when he's angry._

"It's uh…alright."

 _With a gleeful giggle, Carly wraps her arms around him and whispers_ "You're so sweet, you know that…which is why I'm so sorry for this…"

 _Before Milo could question what Carly meant, she knees him in the groin. As he stumbles towards the ground Carly makes a mad dash towards the door of Sonny's penthouse…  
_  
 **~*~ ** ~*~**

 _With one HUGE gulp Sonny finishes the drink he had in his hand and then glares at Justice as he asks_ "Are you TELLING me that there's **NO** other possible way to avoid prison then to _**MARRY**_ that **LOONATIC** across the hall!?"

 _With a sigh Justice utters out_ "It's the only way to keep Carly off the stand. Legally under law husband and wife are considered one person-"

 _Interrupting him as he places his glass back onto the mini bar, Sonny says_ "Yeah, yeah, I get it. So let me get this straight…my choices are I go to prison or I spend the rest of my life married to a deranged woman"

"Carly isn't that bad Sonny" _Jason speaks up from his spot on the couch._

 _Rolling his eye at him Sonny is about to retort back when his penthouse door crashes opens and Carly comes bursting inside; she runs directly to Jason as he stands up from the couch. Seeing Milo limping in front of his now open door Sonny shakes his head as Carly stood by Jason._

 _Pointing towards the door, Sonny yells_ "She can't even obey a simple ORDER Jason!"

 _Glaring at him Carly yells back_ "That's because I'm NOT some DOG you own that obeys whenever you bellow a command out of your big ASS mouth! You are not my Master!"

 _Glancing at Justice, Sonny lets out a sigh as he groans_ "Well think again sweetheart because as my _**wife**_ you better damn well listen!"

 _Carly's eyes open wide and mouth drops open as she just turns to look at Jason…for the moment she was speechless as she took in what Sonny just told her._

 _With a long sigh, Jason shakes his head and then faces Carly; he knew it was going to take A LOT of convincing on his part to get her to agree to marry Sonny but it was the only way to keep his best friend out of jail and prevent Taggert from using Carly against him._

"You have to marry Sonny, it's the only way to make sure he won't go to jail."

 _Sniffing the air a little when she sees the looks on all three men faces, Carly asks_ "Is there a gas leak in here or something? Cause if you even think for ONE second that I'm gonna marry Mr. Godfather Wannabe then you're all SADLY mistaken!"

 _Slamming his balled up fist onto the countertop of the mini bar Sonny shouts out_ "YOU THINK I WANT TO MARRY YOU?!" _he laughs cynically_

"THEN WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS STUPID CONVERSATION?!"

"Because thanks to you _**I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE**_!" _Sonny snaps back then adds_ "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED AND THAT'S THAT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE!"

 _Pointing towards the veranda's doors Carly yells back_ "I'd rather JUMP out the window then marry you!"

 _Making his way towards the terrace, Sonny yanks the doors open while shouting out_ "FINE! Be my guess sweetheart! If you rather be road killed then marry me then fine! It'll save me the trouble of having to marry you!"

 _Marching her way towards him Carly yells in reply_ "How about I push you OFF the damn terrace myself; you know…do the people of Port Charles a PERSONAL favor!"

 _Running towards them Jason puts himself between them_ "No one is jumping, or getting pushed out of any windows!"

 _Crossing her arms over her chest Carly tells them both_ "and I'm not marrying him!"

 _Clearing his throat Justice speaks up_ "Carly, there really is no other way. Now unless you want to send Sonny to prison you really have no other choice then to marry him"

 _Glancing at him Carly tells him_ "I can lie. You know my drama teacher told me I was very talented so why can't I just lie and tell them whatever will get the charges dropped short of marrying HIM!"

 _When she hears Sonny snorting from behind Jason, Carly asks_ "What!?"

"I'm sure your high school teacher thought you had a lot of talent but I'm pretty sure he wasn't thing about your acting abilities. By the way you dress he was probably thinking with a lower part of his anatomy instead of using his brain" _Walking past Jason, Sonny mumbles out thinking of his poor Jag and limo_ "Come to think of it that's probably how you also managed to get a driver's license…the guy probably thought he had a chance to get in between your legs"

 _As Carly lunges towards him, planning on beating the hell out of him Jason quickly grabs her and holds her tightly in his arms._

 _Fighting against his hold Carly yells out_ "YEAH WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY PRISON BUDDY! Maybe I can ask that cop Taggert to make sure you get a cellmate that likes to cuddle!"

 _Standing a few inches away from Jason and Carly, Sonny simply tells her_ "You will marry me, like it or not."

"Keep DREAMING you Jackass! You can't make me marry you!" _Carly points out_ "I won't do it!"

"Think again" _as he made his way towards the staircase Sonny barks out over his shoulder_ "Justice you can go ahead and make the arrangements with the priest."

 _Once Sonny is upstairs and Jason hears the slam of his bedroom door, he lets his hold on Carly go; she quickly turns around and faces him as she asks…_

"He can't make me marry him can he? I mean how could he possibly do that?" Sonny may be a mob boss but even he doesn't have the power to do that.

 _With a sigh Jason takes a hold of her hand and walks them towards the couch. Looking at Justice he asks_ "Could you give us a minute?"

 _Nodding his head, Justice replies_ "Sure, I have a lot to take care of anyways."

 _As Justice walks to the door Jason tells him_ "Milo will show you out then and if you need a ride or anything just let him know" _With a heavy sigh Jason takes a seat beside Carly._

* **Master Bedroom Upstairs** *

 _After slamming the bedroom door shut, Sonny stomps his way inside his room while furiously taking off his suit jacket and flinging it down on the bed; he goes on to unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt then walks over to his favorite spot to stare outside the window._

 _How the hell did he end up in this mess in the first place?  
_  
"Mike" _he says aloud to himself as he balls up a fist_ "If it wasn't for his lies and gambling then that damn meeting with Sorel wouldn't have had to happen in the first place." _Closing his eyes, Sonny runs a hand through his hair_ … "Now I have to marry a psychotic lunatic in order to stay out of Pentonville."

 _But hey it's not all Mike's fault_ … "I swear I could just wring her little…" _he holds up his hands as of to choke and invisible Carly.  
_  
 _With a long sigh Sonny goes on to inwardly argue_ … "Of all the places in all the world why did Carly Benson have to choose to come here to Port Charles…ever since she stepped foot in town she's been nothing but a pain in my ass. First she starts with wrecking both the front and rear ends of my limo…and lets not forget my poor jaguar is in even worse shape than the limo! And now on top of all that she's about to single handedly send me to rot in jail all in the time span of less than forty eight hours!"

 _Opening the terrace doors, Sonny walks outside on to the balcony and looks out up at the stars as he speaks_ … "I never thought in a million years that I'd be stuck in this position again Lily. Now for the second time around I have to marry for convenience…the first time was with you because of your father and now" _he pauses for a moment with a sigh then says_ "Now I have to marry again in order to stay out of jail. I don't want to do it but I have to…I can't go to jail. I won't survive there…marrying Carly might not be so bad. It beats being in lock up for twenty five to life." _he stands for moment in silence then continues to speak_ "She's nothing like you Lily…you two are complete opposites." _he smirks_ "You were kind and gentle and sweet and she's loud, obnoxious and crazy. Her name is Carly. She's a friend of Jason's he met one time when he went down to Florida on business…now she's the nightmare I have to marry in order to stay out of prison. Jason says she's a good friend and loyal and all of that but I don't see it…he has to be blinded by her looks because there is no other explanation of why he's willing to bend over backwards for her." _he pauses for a brief moment then says_ "Okay, okay I'll admit it…she's hot" _he says with a hint of a grin showing his dimples_ "But that's beside the point…she's a pain! And I mean that literally. Being married to her will no doubt be like stepping in to the fifth ring of Hell. She's loud. She's trashy. She can't drive to save her life! She's a crazy neurotic psychotic Wacko!" _he sighs_ "And she's going to be my wife…lucky me huh. I guess this is what I deserve for the life I choose to live."

 _Walking back inside the bedroom, Sonny closes the terrace doors behind him. He stands for a moment as he just looks around the room in silence._

"You can do it. You can marry her…hell you have to marry her unless you want to see Taggart's smug face as he slaps the cuffs on and carts me off to lock up." _With a slight nod, Sonny adds_ "And besides it's not like it will be a real marriage…we'll share space not a life and I'll do anything it takes to stay out of jail. This is what it takes so I have to do it…I have to marry Carly"

 _All of a sudden, Sonny is ROCKED with a quick flash of his upcoming wedding…  
_  
* **FLASH** *

"You may now kiss your bride…"

 _Their eyes meet nervously and Sonny leans into her lips as he places his hands on her hips and gently pulls her body next to his. Not a second later did their lips meet in a slow sensual kiss…a kiss that made him crave more as their tongues intertwine the kiss turns deep.  
_  
* **END FLASH** *

"What the hell was that?" _Sonny asks himself as his heart began to race in excitement_

* **Downstairs** *

 _As if she could sense what he was about to say, Carly holds up a hand stopping him from speaking as she tells him_ "Don't say it…" _closing her eyes she sniffs and wipes away a tear. Opening her eyes again she looks her best friend in the eyes and says_ "There has to be another way Jason there just has to be."

"Carly you know I love you and if I thought for a single moment that Sonny would be physically violent towards you in any way you know I wouldn't be asking you what I'm about to ask you.."

 _Wiping the tears from her eyes Carly cries out_ "You want me to marry him…" _shaking her head in disbelief she sniffs then adds_ "Jase, you're asking me to marry a man I despise, a man who has no respect towards me what's so ever."

 _Shutting his eyes Jason whispers_ "I need you to do this for me" _opening his eyes he locks them with hers as he says_ "I'm begging you Carly. I need you to save my friend's life. If Sonny goes to jail there are people in there who would be more than happy to kill him." _Taking her hands in his, Jason goes on to pled with her in a sincere tone_ "I've never asked you for anything Carly…but I really, really need you to help me save a man that I love like a brother. Please do this for me Carly. Marry Sonny and I will promise you, he will be kind to you and people will respect you as his wife."

 _Removing her hands from his, Carly replies with tears in her eyes_ "Sonny hates me Jason. Wife or not he won't show me any respect…he'll just yell at me and bark out orders left and right and expect me to follow them at the snap of his fingers. Besides aren't you suppose to marry for love Jason…Sonny is hardly the man of my dreams."

 _Fishing a twenty dollar bill from his pocket Jason holds it up in front of her with a little playful grin that causes Carly to smile in return as she wonders why he's holding up a twenty dollar bill._

 _With a little giggle, Carly asks_ "What's that for?" _she curiously looks at him as she scrunches her brow in confusion  
_  
"What would you say if I were to bet you twenty bucks that marrying Sonny won't be all that bad."

"I'd say you're out of your mind if you think you're gonna win"

 _They both chuckle and then Jason clears his throat as he says_ "Seriously though Carly I bet you this twenty that as your husband Sonny will make sure other people respect you and he will be thankful towards you for helping him; and plus this will give him the chance to see the side of you that I know and that is the incredibly smart, loyal and beautiful woman that's sitting right next to me." _he gives her a genuine smile then adds_ "You two hate each other now but when you get the chance to see in each other what I see you'll wind up growing on each other."

"You make us sound like a fungus, Jason" _Carly tells him and they both laugh as she swats his shoulder. Slipping the twenty from his hand, she tells him_ "Alright, I'll marry Sonny but not because of the twenty or because I care about him. I'll marry him because you're asking me to and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you Jase and I know that you'd do the same for me."

 _Pulling her into his arms, Jason kisses her forehead before whispering_ "Thank you"

 _Leaning her head against his shoulder Carly lets out a small smile_ "And you know what…it might be good having Mr. Sonny Corinthos owe me for saving his sorry ass"

 _In a warning voice Jason cautions her_ "Forget it Carly. A simple thank you from him is all you need. You don't want to go pushing this cause Sonny doesn't take kind to any type of blackmail."

"Who said anything about blackmail?" _Carly shrugs her shoulders_

 _Rolling his eyes knowing how Carly can get at times, Jason tells her_ "I know what you're thinking and if you think you can make empty threats by telling Sonny if you don't get what you want you can send him to jail you'll be in for a rude awaking"

 _With a huff Carly utters out_ "Fine, a simple thank you will be all I will ask from the Great Man"

 _After kissing her forehead one last time, Jason stands up and states_ "You should go up and tell Sonny the good news."

 _Exhaling noisily Carly stands up from the couch._

 _Making her way towards the stairs Carly mumbles_ "Whatever the hell I did in a past life to deserve this I'd say my dept is paid in full."

 _Shaking his head at her words, Jason is just happy that he got her to agree to do this for him. Watching her walking up the stairs he couldn't help but wonder if Sonny and Carly could find love with each other somewhere down the line._

* **Master Bedroom Upstairs** *

"Okay Sonny get a grip on yourself…" _he says giving himself a pep talk_

 _He could hardly believe what he just pictured in his head…he had to be crazy to be thinking of kissing Carly so passionately._

"So what she's hot…" _Sonny wets his suddenly dry lips_ "Okay more than hot…she's sexy."

 _He gets another quick flash of when they were in Jason's kitchen and he had her trapped up against the island…_

* **FLASH** *

 _As Carly stood with her back to the island, Sonny steps closer and places his hands on either side of her so his palms grip onto the edge of the island; she was trapped and couldn't go anywhere._

"Do I make you nervous?" _Sonny asks with a little grin_

* **END FLASH** *

"Okay that's enough…" _Sonny tells himself as he snaps out of his thoughts of having her so close and trapped in the kitchen_ "She's nothing but trouble, the only reason you're marrying her is keep out of jail. That's it…"  
 _  
It was that exact moment that there is a knock on the door; Sonny looks at the door as it slowly begins to open. It was Carly._

"Hey…can we talk?" _Carly asks as she slowly walks inside_

 _Sonny's eyes involuntarily take in the sight of her standing in his bedroom…damn why did she have to be so sexy in that skin tight skirt and damn was she filling out that top very nicely._

 _Clearing his throat some, Sonny replies_ "Yeah, sure…whatever." _he casts a look off to the side where his bed is and gets another flash but this time of him and her rolling around naked underneath his blue satin sheets. He clears his suddenly dry throat again while running a hand through his hair and quickly turning away from the bed_ "What is it? Did you need something?"

 _Carly narrows her eyes at the how odd he was acting…she exhales a sigh as she tells him_ "I uh…I just came up to tell you that I'll marry you." _After a short pause she adds_ "I got you in to this mess so the least I can do is get you out…I'll marry you, Sonny."

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou) **


	4. Chapter 4

Love Collides

~ **Chapter 4** ~

* **Sonny's Bedroom** *

 _Carly narrows her eyes at how odd he was acting…she exhales a sigh as she tells him_ "I uh…I just came up to tell you that I'll marry you." _After a short pause she adds_ "I got you into this mess so the least I can do is get you out…I'll marry you, Sonny."

 _Nodding his head, Sonny makes his way towards his closed closets doors. Opening them up he simply says_ "You can have the right side of the closest and-"

 _Interrupting him, not liking at ALL where he was going with this Carly figures she better CRUSH any ideas of them sharing a room together or whatever else he was thinking of that involved them as a "couple"_

"Wait a minute! What do you mean you can have the right side of the closet?"

 _Rolling his eyes at her figuring her nuttiness was kicking in again, Sonny shrugs his shoulders_ "Fine you can have the left side if it means that much to you"

 _Stomping her foot onto the floor Carly yells out_ "I don't want any SIDE Sonneeee!" _Crossing her arms over her shoulders she huffs out_ "We will be married on paper ONLY Sonny which means NO to the sharing of the closet and before you even suggest it I'm going to tell you now…HELL No to sharing your BED!"

 _Making his way towards her Sonny tries to give an example to her as kindly as he could_ "Carly married people share a room, married people share a bed"

 _Nodding her head in agreement Carly points out_ "Yes I agree married people who LOVE each other YES but NOT married people who hate each other!"

"Okay you need to join me here in the real world Carly. Cops who hold grudges against men like me will do whatever they can to prove to the world that our marriage is as fake as wax fruit so he can throw your butt up on the stand to testify against me."

 _Shooting him a curious look Carly asks_ "Why does that cop have it in for you anyways. I mean Taggert seemed to want you in jail more than all the cops in the PCPD combined?"

 _Giving her a cold stare, Sonny tells her_ "That's none of your business" _walking back towards his bed Sonny informs Carly_ "I'll have my accountant Benny make you a spending account so you can buy yourself clothes, jewelry and whatever else your heart desires" _before she gets any ideas he tells her_ "and don't even think about buying a car with the money because I can guarantee you that if you show up with a car you'll be in BIG, BIG trouble"

 _Making her way towards him Carly says_ "I don't want your money Sonny. My clothes are fine and as for being in big, big trouble there really is nothing else you can do to me because marrying you is the greatest punishment anyone could get!"

 _Pointing at the clothes she's currently wearing, Sonny tells her_ "Carly those clothes look painted on you! No way in HELL will MY wife walk around like she is some two bit WHORE!"

 _Grabbing her hands when she goes to slap him Sonny warns her through gritted teeth_ "You need to kick that bad habit you have right now! You may not like what I say but that **DOESN'T** give you a right to try and hit me! I'm just trying to say you don't dress like someone who demands respect."

"What…you think people respect you Sonny by how you dress!? They may fear you when you're facing them but as soon as your back is turned NO ONE respects you! All you are to people is a Lowlife THUG."

 _Glaring at her as he stills holds onto her hands, Sonny tells her in a harsh tone_ "If that's true then I guess we really do belong together cause honey you aren't no prize to anyone either!"

 _His words stunned her and she hated him for getting to her that way. For the first time she found herself agreeing with Sonny. He was right she wasn't a prize in fact that fact was perfectly made when she found out not even her own birth mother wanted her. She was trash and she knew it all along even before she read the truth with her own eyes after Virginia's death._

 _Seeing the hurt in her eyes Sonny drops her hands from his and looks away from her. He didn't mean to hurt her that way. He was just lashing out at her because she had said some pretty nasty things herself._

 _Feeling he had to make her feel better for some odd reason he didn't want to analyze right now, Sonny sighs then gently tells her_ "I don't want to always fight with you Carly. Like it or not we are both stuck in a marriage we don't want. I know I didn't thank you earlier and I should have…and also instead of telling you what side of the closet you can have I should have asked. So thank you for agreeing to marry me but to make this work we do have to share a room." __

_Since he seemed to be trying as best as he could to make things work between them, Carly tries to compromise as she asks_ "How about we just share closet place and no one will be the wiser; and if for some reason the cops show their ugly faces in the middle of the night we could just say we had a lovers spat. Couples do fight you know."

 _Shaking his head_ "No, we can't do that Carly. We need to appear happy and madly in love…we can't risk having anyone questioning our love for each other."

 _Shutting her eyes Carly sighs out_ "You better not snore, or hog the sheets or anything"

 _Smiling at her Sonny laughs out softly_ "I don't snore and I won't hog the sheets either"

 _Pointing her finger in his face Carly tells him_ "And you won't be roaming to my side of the bed either"

"I have no reason to wonder off to your side of the bed Carly. I don't want you so you can stop flattering yourself"

 _Scoffing at him Carly refreshes his memory_ "Oh please you just saw me walking down the stairs in a shirt and you got a hard on"

 _Fighting back a grunt at the memory, Sonny walks past her needing some space_. "I don't know what you are talking about. Your eyes must have been playing tricks on you"

 _Making her way towards his bedroom door Carly laughs out_ "Deny it all you want Sonny boy we both know you wanted me."

 _As she makes her way out the door Sonny yells out to her_ "Dream on little girl. I need a real woman"

 _Stopping in her tracks Carly calls out to him_ "I'm more woman then you could EVER handle Sonny!"

 _When she slams the door shut behind her Sonny lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. Being married to Carly was certainly going to be an adventure to say the least._

* **The Next Morning** *

 _Carly walks inside Kelly's and takes a seat on a stool at the counter; she smiles as the waitress Penny pours her a cup of coffee that she needed desperately. She hardly had a wink of sleep last night…she kept dreading what she had to do within a few hours from now and that was marring Sonny a man who she didn't love much less like._

 _As she pulls out a few bills to pay for her coffee, Taggert walks up behind her and hands Penny a ten dollar bill while saying_ "It's on me, keep the change Penny"

 _Turning around Carly gives Taggert a suspicious look_ "Why would you think for one second that I would let you buy me anything?"

 _Giving her an apologetic look Taggert tells her_ "I'm really sorry that we frightened you last night. You need to understand that you witnessed a crime Miss Benson and that trying to leave the scene was a crime. I know you must have been awfully scared because Sonny Corinthos and his men can be scary people especially to such a young, pretty woman like yourself. I watched Sonny with you last night…I listened while you got the brunt of his temper when he told you to shut up." _He sighs and shakes his head then continues on to say_ "I just I need you to understand that the police can help you…we can keep you safe and I want you to remember that like a friend you can count on me for anything." _He smiles_

 _Leaning against the counter Carly points out_ "Really because I heard quite the contrary in the news back in Florida. They said that crime here is at an all time high and that living here is a sweet paradise for criminals because they can get away with anything."

"I can assure you they're wrong. We may have had are mishaps from time to time but we are tightening things up _" Grinning at her, Taggert asks_ "So you're from Florida huh? I always wanted to go there; maybe sometime we could sit and chat about all the good spots I have to see when I do finally go down there" _he sits down on one of the stools at the counter_

 _Smiling, Carly tells him_ "The beach is always a good place to start" _she sits down on the stool next to his as they continue talking  
_  
"Yeah? You like the beach?"

 _Nodding her head_ "Oh yeah I love it. I love how the waves feel when they splash against my legs and how you can get the perfect tan just by laying a few hours reading a nice romance book on the white sandy beach." _A bigger smile appears on her face as she goes on to say_ "And the rush you get when you're surfing on top of these really huge waves that seem to be like ten feet tall."

 _Smiling back at her Taggert replies_ "Wow that seems fun. Maybe once I get a chance to go down there I'll get someone to teach me how to surf."

"Yeah you really should. You won't regret it."

 _Giving her a curious look Taggert asks her_ "So tell me Miss Benson what brings you here to Port Charles anyways…it's a long way from sunny Florida?"

 **~**~**

 _Sonny had a busy day ahead of him; after all he had a wedding to plan. The sooner he and Carly got married the better because knowing Taggart he was probably pushing the DA to take Carly's official statement so that he can hurry up and get a warrant to arrest and file charges against him. He already had Benny working on getting them a marriage license and taking care of sending someone over to the penthouse to take their blood…they couldn't go to the hospital and do it because that would tip off the cops and that was the last thing they needed._

 _Today was his wedding day and he had lots of planning to do; right now he was on his way to Kelly's before he went to see his priest, Father Coats. He wanted him to perform the wedding ceremony; yes this was a marriage of convenience and the bride and groom weren't in love with each other but he was still set on being married by a priest. Growing up Catholic and going to school with the Nuns he was brought up with strict rules and values…a justice of the peace was out of the question. He was also hoping that talking face to face with Father Coats and giving a big donation to the Queen of Angels Church that he would be able to avoid the premarital counseling session._

 _Walking inside Kelly's, Sonny stops in his tracks when he sees Carly talking to Taggert of all people…it looked like they were having a good old time as she smiled at him. His blood began to boil as he watched them talk and when Carly's smile got bigger and she began to laugh at whatever stupid thing Taggert was saying, Sonny's temper grew even more._

"What the hell is so funny?" _Sonny inwardly asks himself_ "Why is she smiling at him like that? He better not be trying to hit on her cause if he is I'll kill him…"

 _Neither Carly nor Taggert noticed as Sonny storms his way over to where they sat…well that is until Carly feels herself being pulled up from the stools she was sitting on._

"Sonny what the hell?! Let go of me!" _Carly tells him as she struggles to get her arm free of the tight grip he has on her_

"Just what the hell is going on here?" _Sonny snaps as he ignores her attempts to break free of his hold_ "Why are you talking to him? Haven't you been warned already to keep your mouth shut…especially to the cops?!"

 _Taggart stands up_ "Careful there Corinthos…Miss Benson here has a room full of witnesses to testify to that temper of yours if she'd like to have pres assault charges."

"Assault! What assault, Taggert? Carly and I are just having a nice friendly conversation." _Sonny looks at Carly and forces a smile_ "Isn't that right, Carly?"

"Don't even try it Sonny. You came over here out of nowhere and yanked Miss Benson out of her seat just because she was sitting and talking with me." _Taggart snaps back and then looks at Carly and tells her_ "You don't have to go with him if you don't want to. You see this is what I was talking about…if Sonny has threatened you in any way I can help you. You don't have to be bullied by him anymore. Let me help you. You just say the word and I'll arrest him for assault and he won't be able to hurt you anymore. You can tell me everything that happened last night and what happened when you left the PCPD too. Did he threaten you to keep quiet like he did when…"

 _Cutting him off, Sonny barks out_ "ENOUGH!" _he lets go of Carly's arm and moves her to stand behind him as he faces Taggert_ "She has nothing to say to you; I thought my lawyer warned you last night that you aren't to question Carly without him present."

"I take it as my duty as a police officer to prevent violence against women. You obviously like to lose your temper with Carly…you just proved it in front of a room full of witnesses. New flash Sonny, when you forcefully put your hands on a woman its assault…and I'm sure if Miss Benson would hold up her arm that she's rubbing behind you that we all will be able to see the bruise you left on her when you so graciously yanked her up out of her seat."

 _Within a second, Sonny turned around to Carly and look down at her arm that she was rubbing just like Taggert said._

"Let me see it…" _Sonny says with a hint of fear in his eyes_ "Please." _he adds gently_

 _In that moment looking in his eyes, Carly could see the scared look in them…it was like he was a little boy afraid of getting in trouble._

"I'm fine…its okay don't worry about it."

"Then why are you still rubbing your arm?" _Sonny asks_ "Let me see"

"Sonny its okay, really I'm…"

 _Before she could finish saying she was fine, Sonny carefully lifts up her arm…his eyes instantly close when he sees the little bruise that was starting to form._

 _Taggart sees the bruise and looks up at Carly to say_ "You don't have to take abuse from him…you just say the word and I'll help you."

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny's eyes meet with Carly's…they stand for a moment just silently looking at each other before he softly apologizes to her._

"I'm sorry…I, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'm sorry…"

 _Taggert sighs frustratingly_ "Don't listen to him Carly…they always say that after the fact. After men like him finish knocking a woman around they all of a sudden get remorseful and want to say their sorry but they don't mean it"

 _Looking at Taggert, Carly tells him_ "Like I said…I'm fine. There will be no need to press charges." _Looking at Sonny, she says_ "Come on, lets go." _she softly says while putting her hand on his shoulder._

 _Sonny nods an okay then places his arm around her waist without realizing it as they walk towards the door and leave out of Kelly's without looking back._

 _Taggert stands staring as he watches Carly leave with Sonny. DAMN IT, he curses to himself as he thought he had her right where he wanted her  
_  
* **The Limo** *

 _Neither Sonny nor Carly say anything as they walk to the limo_ … "Take us back to the penthouse" _he instructs Johnny as they approach the limo and he holds the door open for them_

 _Once they're inside Sonny is the first to speak as he asks_ "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what the hell was that back there Sonny? I think you at least owe me an explanation."

"I'm sorry I just…I saw you with Taggert and I thought"

 _Cutting him off Carly finishes his answer_ "You thought I was spilling my guts to him about what I saw happen at the warehouse." _she shakes her head frustratingly then says_ "Why do you have to think the worse in me? Didn't I agree to marry you? I'm giving up everything just to keep your ass out of jail and you doubt me!"

"Well why were you talking to him?! Didn't Jason and I tell you not to talk to the cops; especially Taggert!"

"Hey I didn't seek the man out, Sonny! I came to Kelly's to get a cup of coffee after not being able to sleep last night and just when I'm about to pay for it he comes up behind me and pays for me. And before you say anything else, YES I knew he had an angle. He probably thought that if he was nice to me that I'd turn on you but I didn't and then that's when you came barging in there like some caveman from the stone age." _Carly takes a moment to catch her breath then adds_ "And if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous" _she grins_

"Me jealous of Taggert over you" _Sonny laughs_

"Yeah, why not. We both already know you want me. Do I have to remind you again of the sudden appearance of Mr. Happy when you watched me walking down the stairs wearing only a shirt."

"Are we back to that again? You really need to get your eyes checked sweetheart. And okay I'll admit that maybe I overreacted when I saw you with Taggert back there but I hate that guy. He's got a grudge against me and he's not above using you in order to get to me which is why he was playing good cop back at Kelly's with you being the poor damsel in distress he had to rescue from Big Bad Sonny Corinthos."

"Well I'm nobody's damsel in distress. Being a damsel is for those nice pathetic weak little goodie goody girls…which I'm not" _she says with a little mischievous smile_

 _Grinning and showing off his dimples…_ "Oh yeah…and just what kind of girl are you Caroline." _Sonny asks in a husky little tone while letting his eyes linger over her body as he enjoys the sight of her in the skin tight jeans and tank top she's wearing. He calls her by her real name…Jason once told him that her real name was Caroline but she liked being called Carly._

 _Carly lightly wets her suddenly dry lips when she hears him call her by her given name…for some reason it sounded right when it came from his mouth. Back in Florida when her momma Virginia would call her Caroline it always meant that she was about to get yelled at, scolded or punished; but hearing Sonny say it sent butterflies flying around in her stomach._

"Only the best kind babe…a bad girl" _Carly replies…she nibbles down on her bottom lip for a brief moment then smiles  
_  
 _Once she realizes what's she's doing, Carly quickly clears her throat and turns her head to the side looking anywhere but at him. Sonny grins as he watches her look away from him…it was good to know that he wasn't the only one and that he could get to her as much as she could him.  
_  
"So uh…" _Carly scrambles to change the subject_ "I see you got your precious limo fixed" _she says while looking around at the dark interior of the limo_

"No, actually it's still being fixed along with my jag" _Sonny replies then adds_ "I have more than one limo and since the roads are safe now that you will never ever step foot behind a wheel of a car again…this limo here should stay safe from the likes of Hurricane Carly."

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly says_ "Whatever…" _Sonny smirks at her and she asks_ "So uh…what were you doing at Kelly's besides turning in to Fred Flintstone when you saw me with Tags?"

 _Sonny replies_ "Well I wasn't following you if that's what you think…" _he smirks then adds_ "I just came by to get some coffee to go before I went to speak with Father Coats. I was hoping to get him to perform our wedding ceremony tonight."

 _Narrowing her brow, Carly asks_ "You what?"

"What? Is this what it's gonna be like all while we're married Carly. Do I have to get use to constantly repeating myself or should I just invest in getting you a hearing aid?"

"Ha, ha you're not funny" _Carly tells him then adds_ "I heard you, I just can't believe the words coming out of your mouth! Why do we have to have a priest, Sonny? Why can't we just get a Justice of the Peace? I mean we both made it clear last night when we talked upstairs in your bedroom that this wasn't a real marriage. We don't love each other…hell we can barely tolerate each other. Why would we say vows we don't mean in front of a priest when a Justice of the Peace will do just fine?!"

 _Running a hand through his hair, Sonny sighs then says_ "Does everything have to be an argument with you?"

"I'm just making a simple point here? Forget the priest we don't need him; a Justice of the Peace will be just fine for the ceremony."

"We're not getting married by a justice of the peace Carly and that's that! I'm Catholic and even though this is a marriage of convenience my wedding will be performed by a priest."

"Hey it's not just your wedding it's my wedding too!"

"I don't see what the big deal is! All you have to do is show up; everything else is all taken care of. I even bought you a wedding dress."

"YOU WHAT?! You Bought Me a Dress?"

"Why do I always have to repeat myself? YES I got you a dress!"

"When did you have time to do that?"

"Last night actually" _Sonny answers then says_ "I knew today was gonna be a busy day with running around making arrangements and stuff so I had Benny send over the best wedding dress designer Port Charles had to offer. She brought over a portfolio of her best designs and I made it worth the trip she made to the penthouse in the middle of the night."

 _Crossing her arms over her chest, Carly replies_ "Oh I just bet you did!"

 _Grinning, Sonny asks_ "Jealous" _he smirks_

"Only in your dreams…" _Carly tells him and then mumbles_ "Jackass…"

 _Smirking_ "It's a beautiful dress…you'll love it. In fact I'm looking forward to seeing you wear it" _he lightly rubs his chin as he stares at her as if picturing her wearing it_

"What if I said I don't want the damn dress? You know the bride is supposed to pick out her own dress and the groom isn't supposed to see it before the wedding. Especially not before the bride!"

"Well why do you care about superstition since like you said this isn't a real wedding."

"Then why are you going around buying me a wedding dress? Why can't we just be casual and wear what we have on?"

"Because even though the marriage isn't a real one it has to appear as though it is…" _Sonny tries to explain it to her_ "What would it look like if Taggart were to start trying to prove the marriage is fake? What if he goes to talk to Father Coats and he tells Taggart that you wore skin tight jeans and a top that left nothing to the imagination clinging to your ample assets." _he lets it sink in with her for a moment then adds_ "I wouldn't call that appropriate wedding attire for a woman that's suppose to be in love with the groom."

"I don't love you"

"I don't love you either but we have to pull this off Carly or else I'm going to Pentonville!" _Sonny snaps and then calms himself as he says in a much lower tone than before when he yelled_ "You said you'd marry me last night when you came to my room. I need to know if you're changing your mind."

"No" _Carly sighs_ "I said I'd get you out of this mess and I will." _closing her eyes for a moment she opens them again then says_ "Okay I'll marry you. I'll wear the dress…"

"Good"

"But no to the priest Sonny…" _Carly quickly adds as she shakes her head_ "You have to compromise somewhere. Being married by a priest is for people who are in love and that's not us."

 _They sit in silence for a moment just staring at each other. Carly waits for him to say something and Sonny reasons with himself that she was right, they didn't love each other so the Justice of the Peace would suit them better for their situation…he also realizes that by not using Father Coats that they don't have to have premarital counseling and he didn't have to try to talk his way around having it and then there was the task in getting Carly to agree to it. No, things would be better if they didn't go with using a priest._

 _With a slight nod, Sonny says_ "Okay…you win. No priest. We'll get a Justice of the Peace."

 _A small smile forms at the corners of her mouth as she says a simple_ "Thank you"

 _The limo comes to a stop as they pull up inside the parking garage of the Harbor View Towers  
_  
"Your dress should be arriving soon…If it makes you feel any better I won't see the actual dress before the wedding; it's being sent to Jason's penthouse."

"What about rings."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it."

 _As Carly exits out the limo she tells him_ "Just remember diamonds are a girl's best friend"

 _Laughing, Sonny replies_ "I see my wife is gonna be very high maintenance." _he steps out the limo behind her  
_  
"Why not…my husband can afford it" _she winks at him then makes her way inside the building and to the elevators_

 _Sonny follows behind her grinning and enjoying the view…_

 _Through out the whole elevator ride up to the penthouse, both Sonny and Carly stood in an awkward silence. It was kind of weird since they actually were able to have a somewhat civil conversation in the limo…well that is between the arguing but still they ended on a good note and that was more than either could say about any previous conversations they've had. So far all they've done since they met has been yell and scream at each other._

 _They kept stealing looks at each other when they though the other wasn't looking and of course quickly turning away not to get caught but when they did catch each other they'd just flash a quick smile then turn away._

 _Thoughts began to run through Sonny's head of everything else he had to plan for the wedding_ _but then it hit him in the pit of his stomach…he was about to take the plunge and get married. This woman standing next to him was going to be his wife in a few hours…why all of a sudden was he starting to get nervous._

 _Clearing his suddenly dry throat, Sonny unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt_ "Is it hot in here to you?" _he asks as he looks up at the numbers that light their way up to the penthouse floor_

 _Shaking her head no, Carly lies in reply_ "No, I'm fine" _she looks up at the numbers as well while willing the elevator to go faster._

 _The butterflies in her stomach were kickboxing each other now. For goodness sakes in a few hours she was about to become Mrs. Sonny Corinthos Jr. How could she become someone's wife? She knew the answer to that question and she could only blame herself for getting into this situation in the first place. Ugh right now she just needed some time alone away from Sonny so she could breathe…  
_  
* **Hallway Between Penthouse 2 & 4***

 _Once the elevator FINALLY reached the penthouse floor, Carly dashes out and heads straight to Jason's door while leaving Sonny behind in the elevator._

 _Sonny narrows his eyes at the way she bolted from the elevator…he quickly walks out and tries to catch up with her but when he does he winds up being met with the door slamming in his face._

 _Walking into Jason's penthouse Carly slams the door not realizing that Sonny was behind her._

 _Giving Jason a sweet smile_ "Hey"

 _Looking past her Jason asks with a frown_ "Was Son-"

 _Before Jason could finish his sentence the door bursts open and hits the wall with a loud thud as Sonny comes walking inside behind his soon to be wife…_

"What the HELL was that?!"

 _Looking back at him Carly rolls her eyes as she asks with a hand on her hip_ "What?"

 _Giving her a look like she was deranged Sonny says_ "What do you mean what?! You slammed the door in my face Carly!"

"I thought you were heading back to your place to make the rest of the wedding arrangements"

 _Shaking his head at her, Sonny became frustrated and decides to tell Jason where he found Carly at_ "Jason you'll never guess who I found Carly hanging around and being all friendly like-"

"Why you little RAT!" _Carly snaps as she shoots him a glare…he didn't have to go bringing it up to Jason about her talking with that cop Taggert; exasperated she adds_ "And anyways, Sonny I told you it was nothing! God why do you have to make such a big deal out of EVERYTHING?!"

 _Standing up from his comfy spot on the couch that he'd spent all morning relaxing on in peace, Jason asks_ "Who were you talking with Carly?"

 _Rolling her eyes at him_ "I wasn't talking with him per say Jason" _Carly replies_

 _Scoffing at her Sonny mumbles_ "Oh please…you two seemed like you were having a great old time together"

 _Looking back at him Carly hisses out_ "I thought you said you weren't jealous Sonny"

"I'm not" _Sonny maintains as he walks past her towards Jason while going on to explain_ "You should have seen the smug looking face on Taggert's face Jason. Thinking he could turn Carly against us with his fake concern for her."

 _Crossing her arms over her chest Carly tells them both_ "He wasn't playing ME! I didn't give him any info other than to hit a beach when he goes on vacation in Florida"

 _Cocking his head slightly to the side Sonny demands_ "He told you where he was going on vacation? Why would he tell you that?"  
 _  
When Carly rolls her eyes at him Jason wonders himself why Taggert would bring his vacation plans up with Carly…_

"Sonny's got a point there Carly…why would Taggert share that kind of information with you" _Jason asks curiously  
_  
 _Shrugging her shoulders while making her way towards the staircase Carly sits down on the second to the last step…  
_  
"It was nothing…he just said something about how the cops at the PCPD could protect me from Sonny and I told him that according to the local news in Florida he had his facts wrong. Then he told me he was planning on taking a trip there and asked me if I could tell him the good spots to check out while down there _" Carly explains_

 _Throwing his hands up in the air_ …"Oh so he was hitting on you NOW!" _Sonny says as he walks his way over to stand in front of her_

"No he wasn't! Look contrary to some women in the world the whole jealously act is not a quality I admire in anyone so cut it out."

"I'm not jealous!" _Sonny shouts then points at her as he warns_ "And you better stay away from him Carly. I mean it! If he ever approaches you, you need to ignore him, and get away from him as fast as you can"

 _Jason had to admit as he watched Sonny and Carly have it out with each other that Sonny did seem a tad jealous even if he was right that Carly shouldn't have spoken with Taggert in the first place._

"First of all Sonny boy I don't run away from ANYONE and secondly I'm perfectly capable of holding my own with anyone including Taggert."

 _Through gritted teeth, Sonny tells_ "Carly I'm am warning you, STAY AWAY from him! DON'T Make Me Tell You Again!"

 _Seeing the vein in Sonny's forehead getting bigger by the second Jason clears his throat before asking_ "Sonny could you give Carly and I a minute please." _He needed to intervene before this small fight turned into world war three…_

 _With a nod of his head, Sonny glances at Jason and tells him_ "Fine, you seem to be able to get through to her thick skull better than I ever could so you DEAL with her! I have a wedding to plan… make sure she isn't LATE!"

 _As the door slams shut behind Sonny, Carly rolls her eyes_ "And he says I'm the deranged one when he goes nuts over a stupid innocent conversation."

 _Jason exhales a long exhausted breath…here he was back in referee mode again and he had a feeling that he'd be playing the role even more so then he had to with Sonny and Mike.  
_  
"Carly, Carly, Carly _…" he says while shaking his head_

 _Shrugging her shoulders, Carly innocently says_ "What"

"Scoot over" _Jason tells her as he moves to sit down next to her on the step_

 _Making room for him to sit next to her, Carly says_ "So is this where I get the lecture Jason? Do what Sonny says, when he say it and don't fight with him…"

 _Cutting her off, Jason says_ "No lecture, Carly and no that's not what I was going to say."

"Okay then what did you want to talk about?"

 _After taking a moment to choose his words right, Jason says_ "I'm saying this to you as your friend and as someone who has your best interest in heart…stay away from Taggert. Don't talk to him."

"I knew it! This is a lecture. You're taking Sonny's side aren't you? For goodness sakes all I did was tell the guy to go to the beach on his vacation to Florida. You two act as if I spilled my guts and told the cop everything to have Sonny sent up the river!"

"No that's not it…" _Jason pauses with a sigh then adds_ "We've known the guy a lot longer than you have Carly. It's not a good idea to be talking with him about anything…especially without a lawyer present. This is a cop that has a grudge against Sonny and he'd do anything to take him down. Right now Taggert must think that this is the best opportunity he's had in years to get Sonny and he's not about to let his chance to put Sonny away slip through his fingers. So what he's doing is he's making nice with you…he's trying to get you to trust him and be comfortable around him…he wants you to think he's your friend and that he's on your side when all he really wants to do is use you."

"Don't you think I know that, Jason? I saw through the guy the moment he came up to me. I just thought that I'd play along with his little game and make him think he had me where he wanted me."

 _Shaking his head_ "Don't. It's dangerous to play games with a cop like Taggert; promise me you won't do it again. Promise me you won't talk with him unless either I, Sonny or Justice is with you."

 _Looking in to his baby blues, Carly could see his concern and worry; she trusted Jason more than anyone in the world so she would trust his judgment now._

"Okay" _Carly says in a soft whisper then adds_ "Okay I'll stay away from him if that's what you want."

 _Nodding_ "That's what I want"

"Okay then I will."

 _As Carly starts to stand up from the step, Jason takes her hand in his and gently pulls her back down to sit next to him again_

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about, Jase" _she asks once she's back sitting down next to him on the step  
_  
"Yeah there is." _Jason tells her then says_ "You"

 _With a little laugh Carly asks_ "What about me?"

"How are you holding up…I mean with the wedding and all. Are you okay?"

"You see that's why I love you so much and you're my best friend ever" _Carly tells him as she lays her head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around her holding her to him_ "Unlike your boss across the hall you actually take the time to notice and ask about what I'm feeling."

"What are you feeling?"

"I'm scared…I'm terrified. I've never been a wife before and now I'm about to marry a man that hates me." _with a little chuckle she adds_ "That's hardly the stuff dreams are made of; and I'm telling you right now that man doesn't want a wife, he wants a doormat…someone he can walk over and that'll just lay there and take his orders without any backtalk. Now tell me does that sound anything like me?"

 _Jason had to laugh himself at the thought_ "No I can't say that it does"

 _With a little smile, Carly swats picks her head up from his shoulder and gives him a playful swat then goes on to tell him_ "I'm just saying I don't know how this is gonna work. I'm nobody's doormat and I for damn sure won't start with being his."

"Listen…I know Sonny can come across at bossy and controlling sometimes…"

 _Now it was Carly's turn to laugh_ "Only sometimes, Jason"

"Okay a lot of times" _Jason adds with a smirk then goes on_ "But I know one thing…and that's that you're strong and like you said you won't allow Sonny to walk over you."

"That's right"

"I also know that you and Sonny are a lot alike" _Jason holds up a hand to silence her before she could interrupt him_ "Yes I said it you're both a like which is why you clash with each other. You're both hot headed and bossy, you like to get your way, you see something you want you go after it and you're willing to fight dirty for it."

"Well Gee, thanks for pointing out that I'm just like the arrogant pigheaded Mobster across the hall."

"You're welcome" _Jason says with a crooked smile then adds_ "But I wasn't finished…"

"Oh by all means please do finish…"

"You're both smart, you're fiercely loyal to your friends, no matter what the odds are against you, you stand up and fight instead of giving in and running away, you're strong, you both fight like no one else I've ever seen, you're loving and even though you both can be a pain you're always ready to help those friends in need when they need you." _Jason leans in close and kisses the side of her forehead_ "I needed your help…Sonny needed it too obviously. I asked you a huge favor and you came through for me."

"I only agreed to marry him because of you…"

"I know and that's my point. You helped me help my friend…a man I consider a brother even more than my own flesh and blood brother. Anyways I guess what I'm saying here is that right now you two only see the negative qualities that you are alike but hopefully soon you'll be able to see the good qualities…the qualities that make you both my best friends. And who knows maybe one day you just may end up liking each other."

 _Carly rolls her eyes_ "I'd doubt that"

"Hey you never know…"

"So let me ask you this…how long is this so called marriage suppose to last."

"Well at least until the charges are dropped and then you two will stay together a while longer to throw off any thoughts the cops may get about the marriage being fake; you can't get a divorce as soon as the charges are dropped that would be to suspicious."

"Okay, so how long are we looking at? A year…two years…what?"

"Well after the charges are dropped you just have to stay married until the statue of limitations runs out…"

 _Closing her eyes, Carly sighs as she says_ "Years and years…" _opening her eyes again she says_ "So I have to be married to a man that hates me for years and years…"

"Okay listen to me…if you feel like you can't do this then you tell me right now and we'll find another way."

"There is no other way Jason."

"There might be…but I don't know if you'll go for it."

 _Curiously, Carly asks_ "What is it?"

"You have to leave the country and never come back…without you as the prosecution's star witness they have nothing. If you're gone then the charges should be dropped for lack of proof and evidence"

"I won't have to marry Sonny"

"That's right…but you won't be able to come back and that means we won't see each other ever again and you won't be able to find your birth mother."

 _Carly wipes away the tear that falls down her cheek_ "I can't come back" _she asks in a tiny whisper_

 _Shaking his head, Jason tells her straight out_ "No…"

 _Standing up from the step they were sitting on, Carly says_ "Well I guess I'm getting married" _she says with a nervous laugh and smile_

 _Jason stands up and places his hands on her shoulders as he looks in to her eyes and says_ … "You know I'm always here for you…"

 _Nodding_ "I know…"

"If you need me for anything I'm right across the hall…"

"I have a feeling I'm gonna be over here bugging the hell out of you on a daily basis."

 _They laugh and then Jason says_ "Maybe in the beginning but once you and Sonny get to see in each other what I get to see then I have a feeling you two will be just fine."

"I hope you're right"

 _Jason takes Carly into his arms for a hug…it wasn't long after that that they hear a knocking on the door._

 _Releasing her from his arms, Jason calls out_ "Come in"

 _The door opens and Francis comes inside holding a dress bag_ "This just came for Miss Benson sir."

 _Walking over to Francis, Carly says_ "Oh that must be the wedding dress Sonny bought for me" _she smiles excitedly as she takes the dress bag from the guard_

 _After handing the bag over to her, Frances leaves and closes the door behind him…_

 _Jason looks at Carly a little curious mixed with shock that she would be so excited to get a wedding dress from Sonny especially after everything they just got finished talking about. With a hint of a smile, he doesn't say a word as he watches her…_

"I'm gonna go upstairs and try it on" _Carly tells him as she walks up the stairs_

 _Once Carly is out of ear shot, Jason says aloud to himself_ "Looks like I don't have anything to worry about after all."

* **Penthouse 4** *

 _Sonny comes walking down the stairs as he tries for what seemed like the thousandth time to tie the bowtie right around his neck. Getting frustrated he gives up in a huff as he looks down and starts to tuck his shirt in his pants after realizing he didn't do it upstairs; he then goes to the great task of trying to get his cufflinks on which once again he wasn't successful in doing._

"Damn it" _He curses…the wedding was only a half hour away and he was a nervous wreck._

 _Walking over to the mirror he kept on the wall near his desk, Sonny tires once again to tie the bowtie around his neck…_

 _Hearing a knocking on the door as he works with the tie, Sonny barks out_ "Yeah! What is it now?"

 _The door opens and Francis comes inside holding a small bag_ "This bag just came from the jeweler sir."

"Set it down on the desk" _Sonny orders him as he fails to get the tie on right; he starts all over again_

 _After doing what he was told, Francis hurries up and leaves out the door closing it behind him…he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Sonny's temper.  
_  
"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" _Sonny snaps aloud to himself as he snatches the tie free from around his neck and throws it down on the desk._

 _Looking at the little bag sitting on his desk that Francis just left, Sonny looks inside and pulls out one small ring size jewelry box and opens it…it was his ring for the wedding ceremony. He looks at it for a little while longer and then closes it up._

 _Reaching back inside the bag he pulls out another ring size jewelry box and opens it as well…this time it's Carly's ring. A slight smile appears at the corners of his mouth as he stares at the ten karat diamond ring…she did say diamonds were a girl's best friend so he had no doubt that she'd love the ring._

 _At that exact moment the door opens again, but this time Jason comes walking inside; he was actually dressed in a suit if you could believe it._

 _Closing the ring box in his hand, Sonny's eyes widen as he looks at Jason all dressed up and says_ "For a moment there I didn't' recognize you" _he smirks then says_ "You clean up good" _he places the ring boxes back inside the box and then goes back to trying to get his cufflinks on._

 _Jason watches as he accidentally drops one of the cufflinks on the floor; he bends down and picks it up for him then takes Sonny's arm and begins putting it on for him as he says…  
_  
"Yeah well I hate these things, but I thought it would be best to dress up since we don't want to draw suspicion to the wedding not being real. You know Taggert would love to use any crumb he can get to prove the marriage is fake." _Once Jason has Sonny's cufflinks on straight, he looks up at his obviously nervous friend and asks_ "You okay?

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" _Sonny says as he picks up the bowtie from the desk then stands back in front of the mirror while trying again to put it on without screwing it up.  
_  
"You nervous?"

 _Sonny scoffs at the question then says_ "What's to be nervous about? Why would you think I am?"

"Well, I don't know…maybe because of the fact that you couldn't put your cufflinks on or maybe it's because you're struggling with the bowtie there." _when Sonny turns around to look at him, Jason goes over to him and takes over the task of helping him with the bowtie_ "Here let me get that"

 _Exhaling a breath, Sonny says_ "Thanks man this thing is driving me nuts."

"Tell me again how you're not nervous…"

 _They both chuckle at the comment and Sonny realized that there was no use in trying to hide it as he says_ "You're right; I'm a nervous wreck. Why is that?"

"Uh, maybe because you're getting married in a little while." _Jason tells him as he finishes tying the bowtie for him_ "There you go"

 _Sonny nods a thank you and then says_ "Yeah but it's not like this is gonna be a real marriage…well that is according to the public and the PCPD it is but we both know that it's not and so does Carly. This is just a strategy to keep Carly off the witness stand and me out of Pentonville…so why am I so nervous." _he starts to pace the floor_

 _Shaking his head at his friend, Jason watches as he paces the floor in front of him_ "I don't know…maybe you kind of like Carly and…"

 _Before Jason could finish his sentence, Sonny cuts in_ "What do you mean maybe I like her?" _he immediately stops his pacing and goes on to say_ "You're starting to sound just as crazy as Carly now, Jason. The woman is a psychotic nut job and the only reason I'm marrying her is to stay out of jail."

"Yeah that may be so, but the fact still remains that you are nervous and I can't think of any other reason why you would be except for…" _he leaves the rest unsaid_

"Don't say it! Don't even think it" _Sonny says while pointing his index finger at him_

 _Jason just laughs and says_ "I didn't say anything"

"I'm just nervous because I have to basically commit the rest of my life to a crazy woman! Who knows what mess she'll cause in the future Jason and I'll be stuck in the middle of it because I'm the one that married her. And how are we gonna live together when most of the time all I want to do is strangle her…we've done nothing but argue, fuss and fight since the first moment we met when she ran into the back of my limo and then put the blame on me because she can't drive for shit!" _he rants out then catches his breath for a moment before he continues on_ "I swear I wouldn't trust the woman with a bicycle let alone any type of heavy machinery! And lets NOT forget that we wouldn't be in the mess in the first place had she not of butted her big nose in our business. If she wasn't there then the cops wouldn't have her as a star witness and I wouldn't have to go through with this sham of a marriage…"

"I know, and you're right but what happened is in the past now…we can't go back and change it. And besides…I happen to think that in the long run you two will be just fine. You're each other's match and not to mention that you won't let the other get away with anything. You just might wind up being the best thing for each other…"

"Now I know you're crazy…you've been hanging around the loony blond across the hall to long Jason."

"Yeah well that loony blond is about to be your wife…and you would be wise to at least try to be nice to her. Maybe if you weren't so quick to yell at her and actually talk to her and listen to what she has to say then she'd do the same. I happen to know for a fact that Carly is a great friend…she's strong, loyal and great in a crunch. Her agreeing to marry you proves that fact alone because she could have refused and left you out dry with the cops but she didn't; she stepped up when she didn't have to. And I'll tell you another thing you could do worse than have Carly as your wife…she fights like a pit-bull for those she considers a friend and you…well you're about to become her husband. Imagine how hard she'll fight for you now that you're family."

"You think very highly of her Jason…I hope you're right about her because I don't see it."

"Don't worry…you will. That is if you give yourself a chance to see it."

 _With a hint of a smile, Sonny nods and then he and Jason hug_ … "Thanks man, I don't think I'd be able to go through this if you weren't here."

 _After releasing each other from their hug, Jason says a simple_ "You're welcome"

 _Francis knocks on the door and Sonny calls for him to come in_ …"What is it Francis?"

"The Justice of the Peace is here sir…" _Francis informs them both  
_  
"Good, let him in" _Sonny replies…when the JP walks inside, he says_ "Mr. Hiller I presume…"

"You presume correct" _Mr. Hiller replies with a smile while shaking Sonny's hand_ "I take it that you're the lucky groom."

"Yes sir, my uh fiancé is across the hall getting ready."

 _Laughing, Mr. Hiller says_ "Get use to it my boy…wives love to have their husbands waiting it insures them that they'll live longer than us." _he laughs at his own joke_

 _Sonny and Jason just stand looking at him and the JP calms down his laughing as he clears his throat._

 _The door opens again after a quick knock, Francis announces_ "Justice Ward"

 _Justice walks inside and walks over to the JP_ "I take it you're the Justice of the Peace I spoke with over the phone" _he shakes his hand_ "Mr. Hiller?"

"That's right and you must be Mr. Corinthos' lawyer"

"Yes sir and thank you for coming to perform the ceremony…Jason and I will be acting as witnesses"

"Do you have the marriage license so I can make sure everything is in order" _Mr. Hiller asks_

"Yes, I have that right here" _Justice tells him while handing over the document_

"Good, good…everything looks to be in order." _Mr. Hiller says then adds_ "Now all we need is the lovely bride."

"I'll just go across the hall and see if Carly's ready" _Jason tells them all_

 _Nodding, Sonny says_ "K"

 _Once Jason is out the door, Sonny looks around the room while Justice and the JP talk; quickly he goes over to the light switch and dims the lights to a romantic setting. Justice and the JP notice the lights are now dimmed and they watch the nervous groom looking around the beautifully decorated room while trying to think if he forgot anything. Justice began to wonder to himself if this is a marriage that Sonny really wanted to be real._

 _With a little clap of his hands, Sonny softly says to himself_ 'This is it…" _he pauses for a moment then adds_ "I'm getting married."

 **~**~**

 _Jason stops in his tracks as he walks inside his penthouse and sees Carly standing there in her wedding dress holding a bouquet of flowers and smoothing her free hand over the material of her dress._

"Wow…you look great" _Jason smiles  
_  
"Thanks" _Carly smiles back and then says_ "This really is a beautiful dress…I have to admit _Sonny has great tastes."  
_  
"So…you ready?"

 _Exhaling a shaky breath, Carly replies_ "As ready as I'm ever gonna be"

 _Jason holds out his hand for her as Carly walks over to him and loops her arm around his_ "Let's go get you married" _he tells her_

 _With a slight nod, Carly says_ "Let's do this…" _they leave out of Penthouse 2 hand in hand…  
_  
* **The Wedding** *

 _Sonny, Justice and Mr. Hiller, the justice of the peace, stand in their places as they wait for the bride to make her entrance through the door. No one spoke as they waited for the door to finally open…Sonny stood as stiff as a board as his heart began to pound in his chest._

 _The door opens and in walks Jason escorting Carly inside…Sonny's eyes widen and his mouth slightly parts open while he watches his incredibly gorgeous bride walk towards him. She was breathtaking in his eyes and the dress he bought her looked even more beautiful with her wearing it than he imagined. His eyes slowly rake up and down her body; it was if she was walking towards him in slow motion as he basked in her beauty until she was finally standing in front of him._

 _Placing a hand at his chest, Sonny finds his voice and says_ "You look beautiful"

 _Blushing a little at the way he was looking at her, Carly smiles_ "Thank you…you look very handsome yourself." _she says but what she was really thinking was how drop dead gorgeous he was as he stood in front of her in a black Armani suit. For some reason she didn't want to examine to closely her heart began to race as they stood staring in each other's eyes_

 _Clearing his throat some, Mr. Hiller says_ "Well looks like everyone is here…shall we begin."

 _Sonny gives him a nod to start the ceremony…  
_  
 _Before the JP starts to speak, Carly looks at him and says_ "Before you start with the vows I have a request."

 _Jason, Justice and Sonny all wonder what Carly is up to…what request could she possibly want to tell the judge?_

"Okay" _Mr. Hiller replies_

"Leave out the obey part" _Carly tells him and then turns to look at her groom…she flashes him a little grin then says_ "My fiancé here knows that I'm not good with taking orders and all so we'd like to leave that part out of the ceremony."

 _Hearing her request, Sonny smirks and shakes his head; he should have known she'd find a way out of obeying him when he tells her not to do something_

 _With a laugh, Mr. Hiller says_ "What wife is ever known to follow that vow anyway…of course if you'd like I will leave it out."

 _Justice couldn't help the grin he tried to cover up with his hand and Jason just shakes his head at Carly with a smile of his own; that was Carly what else did he expect.  
_  
"Thank you…now you can continue on with the ceremony." _Carly tell the JP_

 _After Carly hands the bouquet of flowers she held over to Justice, Sonny takes her hands in his…the moment their hands touch they each feel a spark go through them. Their eyes meet once again as they wait for the JP to begin._

 _Clearing his throat some, Mr. Hiller starts the ceremony_ "Very well then…At this time I would ask the couple to repeat their vows after me." _looking at the groom, he says_ "I Michael take you Caroline to be my wife from this day forward…"

 _Sonny repeats after him_ "I Michael take you Caroline to be my wife from this day forward…"

 _The JP goes on to tell him to say_ "I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as we both shall live." _Sonny says the rest of the vows as his eyes stay glued looking at his bride  
_  
 _The JP looks over at Carly and says_ "Repeat after me…I Caroline take you Michael to be my husband from this day forward."

"I Caroline take you Michael to be my husband from this day forward…"

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as we both shall live." _The JP repeats the rest of the vows for her to say_

 _Exhaling a shaky breath, Carly repeats_ "I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as we both shall live."

"The rings please" _asks the JP_

 _Jason hands over the rings to them…  
_  
"Michael, repeat after me…with this ring I thee wed."

 _Holding up the huge diamond ring for her to see, Sonny clears his dry throat as he finds his voice in order to say_ "With this ring I thee wed" _he slips the ring on her finger_

 _Looking down at the ring, Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she falls in love with the ring…it was everything she could ever want and boy was it HUGE!_

"Caroline, repeat after me…with this ring I thee wed."

 _Hearing the JP say her name, Carly looks up in to Sonny's eyes and slips his ring on his finger as she softly says_ "With this ring I thee wed."

"By virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

 _Both Sonny and Carly smile nervously…they stand for a moment just looking at each other until finally Sonny places a hand on her waist and the other on the side of her face._

 _Lightly wetting his lips, Sonny leans in to her mouth slowly…_

 _Carly could feel the butterflies start to kick box in her stomach again as he gets closer and closer…_

 _Their foreheads touch and their lips slowly come together as one for the most sensual kiss either had ever had in their lives…_

 _Her lips part allowing his tongue to enter to dance with her own…his lips were so soft against hers and Carly began to wonder to herself how he could be so tender with her._

 _What started out as a slow, tender, sensual kiss became so much more as their arms slowly start to wrap around each other and they forget that they are not the only ones in the room._

 _Mr. Hiller, the justice of the peace, makes his leave as he sees that the bride and groom weren't coming up for air any time soon._

 _Jason and Justice pass looks at each other as they stood stunned for a moment longer watching them and then themselves leave out of the room leaving the two newlyweds alone still passionately kissing each other._

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou) **


	5. Chapter 5

Love Collides

~ **Chapter 5** ~

 _Glancing at the time Carly lets out a sigh…it was one in the morning and she had yet to find the courage to walk up those stairs and join her husband in bed. After that wedding kiss that could have melted an iceberg, Carly was afraid that she would jump his bones which is why she didn't follow Sonny upstairs when he abruptly left her once they finally realized that Jason and Justice both left the penthouse._

 _With a heavy sigh and figuring that the chances Sonny was awake was slim considering she hadn't heard a single sound coming from upstairs in hours Carly finally makes her way up the stairs to what was now their bedroom._

 _Pushing the door softly open, Carly peeks inside and sees Sonny sleeping on what she assumed he choose as his side of the bed…the side closest to the exit which was the side she would have chosen. The lamp on the nightstand on her side of the bed was the only source of light that lit the room currently._

 _Cocking her head slightly to the side as she made her way towards the bathroom, Carly couldn't help but wonder if her husband was nude underneath those sheets that covered his lower body. Fighting back a moan as she takes in the sight of his bare muscular chest Carly shuts her eyes knowing that she was surly going to be having some sinfully good dreams about her new hubby._

 _As she opens her eyes, Carly takes another peek at his chest and curses him silently for looking so sexy just laying there in that king size bed. Why did he have to look so hot she thought? Shaking her head she has to remind herself how much of a control freak her husband is and that Sonny was completely wrong for her. With a long sigh Carly walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her._

 _Opening his eyes when he hears Carly shut the bathroom door, Sonny couldn't help but grin. He could feel her eyes on him from the moment she walked into their room and he was delighted that he wasn't the only one affected by that kiss they shared earlier when they were pronounced man and wife._

 **~**~**

 _After taking a long, long shower, Carly finally emerges from the bathroom. A soft white cotton towel was wrapped around her small frame as she made her way towards what she assumed was her dresser since her hair products were nicely placed over it. Sonny had his guards move all of Carly's clothes and stuff over from Jason's place earlier in the day…well it wasn't like she had a lot of stuff anyways since she hasn't really gone shopping yet._

 _Pulling the top drawer open Carly lets the towel that's wrapped around her nude body drop to the floor as she looks for something to wear to bed that wasn't a nightie._

 _Opening his eyes Sonny feels himself grow at the sight of her naked form as he sees the towel drop onto the floor. He inwardly curses himself for choosing that moment to sneaked a peek at his wife cause he knew there was no way in hell he wouldn't be dreaming of her tonight after seeing her naked backside._

 _Why did she have to be such a looker? Things would be a whole lot simpler if she wasn't such a babe that way he wouldn't have to constantly remind himself that Carly was crazy and trouble he didn't need. Flipping onto his stomach not wanting Carly to turn around and see the tent that was surly evident, Sonny shuts his eyes and tries his best to think of anything but his naked wife standing in front of her dresser._

 _Turning around when she hears him move Carly frowns as she sees he is now laying on his stomach_. "Sonny?" _she whispers_

 _Narrowing her brow, Carly watches him while thinking to herself that he better not have been awake this whole time leering at her when she had her back turned to him. When he doesn't answer her Carly figures he probably just turned over in his sleep. Looking back at her clothes she smiles when she sees a pair of brand new flannel pajamas underneath her underwear with a note attached to it._

 _Picking up the note, she reads it aloud_ …"Carly, I figured you might want these-Jason"

 _Opening his eyes when he hears Carly read Jason note, Sonny silently wonders what he got for Carly._

 _Placing the note onto her dresser Carly makes a mental note to thank Jason for thinking of her. After putting on the brand new pajamas Jason got for her Carly makes her way towards her side of the bed. Pulling the covers back so she can climb in the bed she was a little disappointed to see that Sonny was wearing silk pajama bottoms. With a heavy sigh, Carly slides into the bed but making sure to leave space between them. She shuts off the light from the lamp and the room goes completely dark._

 _As the darkness engulfed the room, Sonny opens his eyes and prays to the gods to give him strength not to fall for the nutcase that he was now shackled to by marriage._

* **Waking up in the Morning** *

 _Although last night was officially their wedding night, the newlyweds didn't have a traditional one. For the longest time they lay awake in silence with a huge space in between so they weren't touching each other. When they finally did manage to fall asleep, both were wracked with dreams of the other…very steamy hot vivid dreams. Through the course of the night as they slept and dreamed the huge space in between them became smaller and smaller until they unconsciously met in the middle of the bed wrapping their arms around each other._

 _As they lay snuggled together, Carly has her head on Sonny's chest with a hand laying just above the waistline of his silk pajama bottoms and with a bent leg laying on top of his thigh. Sonny on the other hand was lying on his back with a most satisfied grin from dreaming about his wife; as she used his chest for her pillow his arm was wrapped around her with his hand lying underneath her flannel pajama shirt against the warmth of her back._

 _The clock on the nightstand next to Sonny's side of the bed read 8:38 a.m. and both of the newlyweds were still fast asleep…it was until almost twenty minutes later that Sonny's eyes began to flutter open. He blinks a couple of times in order to focus completely but as his vision becomes clear he is met with the sight of silky blond locks of hair._

 _Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Sonny raises his free hand up to rub his eyes and then looks down again. No this wasn't a dream…he was awake and Carly was practically laying on top of him. A lazy smile forms at the corners of his mouth as he lays there for a little while longer enjoying the feel of her in his arms…it felt good._

 _Looking over at the clock and seeing how late it was getting, he wonders for a moment why he'd slept so long…he's usually up at seven o'clock but now it was a little past eight. He knew the answer to his question though and she was still laying asleep on top of him._

 _All of a sudden, Carly began to move in her sleep but not far away from her husband…in fact she snuggles herself in closer to him if that was even possible. The hand that she had laying just above the waistline of his pajama bottoms was now gently caressing up and down his chest until she finally stopped leaving her hand now on his stiffened brown nipple._

"Mmm…Sonnee" _Carly unconsciously moans in her sleep_

 _Hearing her call out his name, Sonny was all smiles with his dimples deeper than ever. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one having dreams about the other. In that moment an idea comes to him…he smirks as he pictures what her reaction would be._

 _Moving the hair off the side of her face so he could see her better, Sonny places a soft kiss to her forehead as he moans out…_ "Morning Mrs. Corinthos"

 _He rubs his hand that was still underneath the back of her flannel shirt up and down trying to coax her out of her sleep so she could see exactly what position she was in._

 _Carly could faintly hear a voice call her Mrs. Corinthos but still her eyes stayed closed as sleep was still winning the battle…she was not a morning person at all. As his hand continued to softly rub up and down her back, she slowly began to awaken. Her eyes blink a couple times before she finally squints her eyes open and yawns._

"Where am I?" _she mumbles_

"In bed with your husband…" _Sonny says with a dimpled grin…at the sound of his voice, Carly snaps fully awake and sits straight up_ "Where else would you be Mrs. Corinthos?" _he smirks_

 _With strands of her hair in front of her eyes, Carly raises a hand and runs it back through her wild blond mane of hair as she looks over and sees Sonny grinning at her as he waves a little hello._

"Good Morning…" _Sonny says again_

"Oh my God…we didn't…we couldn't have…did we?" _Carly asks and then places a hand over her face as she tries to remember what was real and what was a dream_

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but no, you didn't get lucky last night…well you may have in your dreams if I heard you correctly." _Sonny teases her_ "What was that you said…oh yeah" _he snaps his fingers as if remembering_ "You called out my name in your sleep…oh and of course who can forget the way you were practically laying on top of me." _he grins with a little laugh_

 _Carly glares at him as she gives his shoulder a punch…Sonny just laughs at her as he says_ "Hey there's no need for violence Mrs. Corinthos, if you want sex with your husband all you have to do is ask"

 _Giving him a disgusted look, Carly tells him_ "I wouldn't let you touch me with a ten foot pole! Get away from me you pervert…"

 _Carly scoots away from him putting the gap of space back in the middle again; she yanks the covers over to her side of the bed leaving him with nothing…but maybe that was a mistake since he was now laying there with his chest fully exposed while wearing only his pajama bottoms._

 _Laughing at her as she sits all the way on the other side of the bed with all of the covers wrapped around her, Sonny says_ "Oh I'm the pervert and you're the one that just ripped the covers off of me so that you could get a good look at your husband." _placing his hands behind his head, he tells her_ "It's okay, you can admit it…you want to look." _he flashes his dimples at her_ "Go ahead"

"You're only my husband in name only!" _Carly snaps back then says_ "And why would I want to look at an arrogant jackass"

"Hey you're the one that can't keep your pretty little hands off me when you sleep…" _Sonny smirks  
_  
"And whose fault is that?!" _Carly asks in a snap_

 _Laughing, Sonny replies_ "I should have known you'd find some way to blame it on me" _he smirks as he lays on his side to face her as he says_ "Go ahead…enlighten me of just how you plan to blame me this time."

"It is your fault!" _Carly says defensively then adds_ "I'm use to sleeping on that side of the bed" _she points to the side he's laying on_ "I probably just rolled over there unconsciously in my sleep…so you see it is your fault! You should have asked me what side I wanted but why should I be surprised that you didn't… "

"You're unbelievable you know that…" _Sonny shakes his head disbelievingly at her_ "You're the one that took forever to come up to bed! If you'd of come up while I was awake you'd have had a vote!"

 _Carly hated when he was right, but she knew that if she did go up there with him instead of staying downstairs for all that time then she wouldn't have been able to resist the temptation to throw him down and give him a wedding night to remember._

"Well…I want that side."

"Too bad, it's mine." _he yells back at her_

 _Picking up a pillow, Carly hits him with it and then throws the covers on top of him as she gets up out of the bed. Sonny throws the covers off of him and gets out of the bed holding the pillow that she threw at him in his hand._

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" _Sonny yells as he holds up the pillow in his hand_

 _Picking up another pillow off the bed, Carly throws it at him hitting him in the face_ "How many times do I have tell you I don't take your orders?!"

 _Running a hand through his curly disheveled hair, Sonny throws down the pillow he had in his hand on to the bed as he says_ "That's It!"

 _In a flash, Sonny takes off running around the bed after her; Carly lets out yelp as she quickly hops on top of the bed and starts to crawl over to the other side as fast as she could to get away from him. Although she wasn't fast enough as Sonny caught a hold of her leg and starts pulling her back to him._

 _Kicking her legs, Carly yells_ "Let go of me you jackass…" _she reaches out to the pillow he threw back on to the bed and starts swinging it at him_

 _Sonny makes a grab for the swinging pillow and once he has a grip on it that's when he and Carly start rolling around the bed trying to snatch it away from each other. Sonny couldn't believe how unbelievingly strong Carly was as he was still yet to get the damn pillow away from her.  
_  
 _Within the mist of their struggle over the pillow, the buttons on Carly's flannel shirt came undone leaving only the bottom few still buttoned. She didn't even notice that her shirt was hanging open and therefore exposing her naked breast. Sonny however did notice and the sight of her exposed breast sent him in a trance as he found himself not able to look away._

 _Carly didn't know why he stopped struggling but she took good advantage of it as she pins him down underneath her with her legs straddling him and her hands holding his hands above his head._

 _With a victorious smile, Carly looks down at him and says_ "I win"

 _Grinning_ "No actually I think I win" _Sonny winks at her and then lets his eyes trail down to the very sight he'd been enjoying ever since he noticed her shirt popped open_

 _Scrunching her brow, Carly looks down to see what he was looking at_ "Oh my God…" _her eyes open wide as she immediately hops off top of him and begins to button her shirt back up_ "You're sick you know that…you could have at least told me my shirt came unbuttoned." _she scolds him_

 _Standing up from the bed, Sonny watches as she finishes buttoning her shirt_ "Now why would I do that…it was a very nice view."

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly says_ "I hope you got a good look because to bad for you, you won't be seeing it again."

 _Smirking_ , "Yeah well that is until you try to jump me again in your sleep" _Sonny tells her with a huge grin  
_  
"Uggggghhhh!" _Carly grunts then picks up the pillow again_

 _Seeing that she was about to throw the pillow at him again, Sonny quickly makes a dash for the bathroom. Carly throws the pillow at his running form but it winds up hitting the door as Sonny slams it shut behind him._

"CHICKEN!" _Carly yells at the closed bathroom door_

 _To her surprise the bathroom door opens back again and Sonny comes out holding up her wedding dress in his hand as he says_ "Carly what the hell? Why was your wedding dress laying on the floor inside the bathroom."

"Because that's where I put it when I came upstairs and took my shower."

 _Shaking his head at her, Sonny replies_ "You know what Carly, there is this brand new invention I don't know if you've heard of it or not…" _he walks over to the closet and pulls out a hanger_ "It's called a hanger…you see" _he waves it back and forth in the air then goes on_ "It's real easy to use…watch as I demonstrate so you'll know how to do it"

 _Carly glares at him as she watches him hang up her wedding dress inside the closet…_

 _After placing her dress inside the closet, Sonny turns around and says_ "There…now that wasn't so hard was it. You should try it sometimes like I said it's very easy."

"Ha, ha, ha you're a regular comedian" _Carly rolls her eyes at him_ "I know how to use a hanger."

"Obviously you don't since I found your wedding dress on the floor in the bathroom." _Sonny tells her…_

 _Just as Sonny starts to walk back to the bathroom he stops in place when he sees one of his white cotton towels lying on the floor next to the dresser. Then he remembers her wearing it as she came out of the bathroom after taking a shower…he also vividly remembers the towel dropping to the floor revealing her naked body as he watched her look for something to wear inside the dresser drawer. Suppressing the moan that threatened to come from the memory, Sonny walks over and picks up the towel from the floor._

 _Holding up the towel for her to see, Sonny asks_ "You want to explain this? Why is it on the floor and not in the dirty towel hamper"

 _Jumping up from the bed, Carly stomps her way over to him and snatches the towel out of his hand as she says_ "For goodness sakes Sonny it's just a towel!" _she goes in to the bathroom and throws the towel into the hamper_

 _Following behind her, Sonny replies_ "Yeah, a towel that doesn't belong on my floor, Carly."

 _Carly turns around to face him_ "There! You happy?!"

"Ecstatic! Now lets see if you'll remember to do that the next time you go to throw your clothes on the floor."

"Oh My God I'm married to a neat freak!" _she pushes past him and walks out of the bathroom_

"And I'm married to a slob…" _he counters back with as he once again follows behind her_

"Hey it's not like I wouldn't have picked it up…you just got to it before I did."

"I repeat, clothes and towels don't belong on the floor. They should be put away in their proper places, you don't just throw them anywhere and then come back hours later to pick them up. No, you see something on the floor you pick it up and put it away. How hard is that, huh?" _he asks while shrugging his shoulders_

"Don't you have a maid? Wait a minute what am I saying you're a Neat Freak what would you need with a maid."

"Yeah as a matter a fact I do…her name is Graciella."

"And I bet she's the most over paid under worked maid ever…but that's okay I'll make sure she actually earns her keep."

"You know what…do whatever I'm tired of arguing with you." _Sonny throws his hands up in the air and then turns around and walks to the bathroom as he says_ "I got to get to the warehouse…I'm going to take a shower." _he slams the door closed behind him_

 _Staring at the closed bathroom door, Carly mumbles_ "Jason you so owe me big time for marrying that jerk…"

 _Since she was already up, Carly decided to go take a shower in the guest bathroom; she didn't dare go back to sleep…what if she dreamed of him again. Of course with the mood she was in right now she'd probably dream of beating the crap out of him.  
_  
 **~**~**

 _A little while later, Sonny comes walking down the stairs dressed and ready for the day…not seeing her around anywhere, he gets a sinking feeling as he practically runs inside his precious kitchen. Breathing a sigh of relief that Carly wasn't inside messing up his kitchen, he decides to make a fresh batch of coffee for her. It was the least he could do since he was really trying to avoid being alone with her and besides he didn't want her attempting to make any herself._

 _After he has the coffee brewing, Sonny walks back into the living_ "She must still be upstairs…maybe she's in the guestroom, that is the room that she wanted to stay in after all." _he mumbles to himself_

 _Walking over to the door and opening it, Sonny sees that Johnny is on door duty today_ "Hey Johnny"

"Good morning boss…oh and Congratulations" _Johnny says congratulating him on the wedding_

 _With a slight smile, Sonny mumbles a quick_ "Thanks…" _he then asks_ "Did my wife leave or go anywhere."

"No sir, I've been here since I came on duty at six and Francis left. You're the first one I've seen all morning…Mr. Morgan hasn't even left yet sir."

 _Sonny nods as he takes in the information…he tells himself that Carly has to be upstairs in the guestroom.  
_  
"Could you step inside for a minute please…" _he opens the door the rest of the way so Johnny could walk inside_ "I'm gonna be heading out to the warehouse in a few minutes…I just wanted to make sure you understand the rules. Carly is not to go anywhere without a guard so that means if she wants to go shopping or whatever I want you right there with her."

"Yes sir"

"You don't leave her side for a second no matter what she says."

"I won't sir"

"You see what you have to realize is that she's sneaky…so she might try to ditch you; In fact I wouldn't put it past her, but you don't let her. You got it!" _Sonny says as he stares straight at Johnny while placing a hand on his shoulder  
_  
"You can count on me Mr. Corinthos."

 _Removing his hand from Johnny's shoulder, Sonny says_ "Good…you know what have Max come up here with you just in case. With the two of you guarding her she shouldn't be able to pull anything over on you both."

"Yes sir...was there anything else?"

"Just make sure she's happy…get her whatever she wants. Oh and if she does decide to go out shopping or whatever make sure Taggert doesn't pop out from behind a bush or something. I don't want him anywhere near my wife."

"Yes sir…"

"And call down to the garage and have Renaldo bring the car around front, tell him I'm on my way down there now."

 _Johnny nods and then goes about making the phone call down to the garage as he immediately pulls out his cell phone. Sonny looks back up at the stairs just as Carly comes walking down.  
_  
"I'm going to the warehouse, I'll be back later. Oh, and I made some fresh coffee in the kitchen so you don't have to go out to Kelly's" _That was all he said as he closes the door behind him a second later_

"Bye to you too" _Carly waves a hand at the closed door_ "You just don't want me running in to that cop again" _she reasons with herself of why he made the coffee and didn't want her going to Kelly's for any  
_  
 _Out in the hallway between the two penthouses, Sonny pushes the button for the elevator just as Jason comes walking outside his door closing it behind him._

 _Sonny inwardly curses as he didn't want to see Jason just yet…especially after Jason was nowhere to be found once he and Carly finally parted from their wedding kiss. He didn't want to hear Jason rub the kiss in his face and trying to get him to admit to liking Carly like he said when they talked yesterday before the wedding._

 _That was just crazy talk…he didn't like Carly like that…I mean yes she's a good looking woman, she's sexy, she's hot but physical attraction was a whole other subject from him actually like liking her._

"Hey" _Jason says walking over to Sonny_

"Morning"

"You just now leaving, you're usually up and gone earlier than this?" _Jason looks at his watch and sees that it's going on ten o'clock_

"Yeah well I slept in…"

 _Smirking_ "That's a first for you. So uh…how'd it go with Carly after Justice and I left? You two didn't notice us leave since you were still…"

"Hey it was just one kiss" _Sonny cuts him off defending himself_ "The judge guy said kiss the bride so I kissed her, no big deal." _the elevator doors open and he quickly steps inside while saying_ "You know you should go in and see Carly, you don't have to come to the warehouse with me if you don't want."

 _The truth is that Sonny didn't want to ride the long elevator ride down with Jason grinning and fishing for details.  
_  
"Yeah I think I will" _Jason replies with a little smirk; as the elevator doors close he shakes his head at his friend and then walks past Johnny standing at the door and walks inside._

 _Carly looks up and sees Jason_ "Hey Jase, what's up" _she says as she flips through the channels of the television_

"You tell me" _Jason says while walking over to the couch and sits down next to her  
_  
"Tell you what?"

"Okay you're not gonna bring it up then I guess I have to…" _Jason says with a little laugh  
_  
"Bring what up, what are you talking about?" _Carly says innocently as if she was clueless to what he was talking about when she knew all to well what was most likely on his mind.  
_  
"The kiss…when Justice and I left you and Sonny were still going at it." _Jason grins_ "So I guess that means you owe me twenty dollars." _he holds out his hand_ "Pay up"

 _Shaking her head no, Carly says_ "One little kiss doesn't mean that this marriage is going to work…"

"Why not, you seemed to enjoy it" _Jason points out with a grin_

"Come on don't you recognize an act when you see it. The kiss wasn't real, I was just role playing the part of a woman in love with the man she's marrying. After all the kiss had to look real to the JP right" _Carly rambles her excuses to him_ "You and Sonny keep saying how everyone else has to believe Sonny and I are in love and that the marriage isn't a fake…I figured why not start with the JP."

"Okay, okay…but how do you explain you two not coming up for air once the JP was gone…Justice and I stood there for a good two minutes watching you both before we gave up and left."

"Two wha…you're exaggerating Jason, the kiss wasn't that long" _Carly tells him but she knows it's a lie…_

 _She knew exactly how long the kiss lasted and damn was it a hot one that had her craving more; which is why she didn't go upstairs until after she thought her husband would be asleep in bed.  
_  
"In fact it wasn't all that good, I've had better." _she adds_

"Whatever you say, Carly…but it didn't look that way to me" _he smirks_

 _Turning back to the TV, Carly rolls her eyes at Jason as she starts flipping though the channels again…_ "Don't you have some coffee beans you have to go help Juan Valdez count at the warehouse?"

 _Jason just laughs at her trying to get rid of him...looking down at his watch he realizes that he does have to be somewhere.  
_  
"Yeah as a matter a fact I do have to go…there's a shipment of coffee beans I have to oversee." _he smirks then says_ "I'll see you later." _getting up from the couch, Jason walks over to the door but just as he's about to leave he turns around and says_ "Bye Mrs. Corinthos"

 _That got Carly's attention as she snaps a look at him! Picking up a pillow off of the couch, she throws it at the door just as Jason laughs and makes a fast escape out the door before it could hit him.  
_  
* **Later That Afternoon** *

 _Sonny walks into the elevator of the Harbor View Tower's after a hectic day at work…he'd spent most of the day avoiding Jason at all cost and also being congratulated all day long by his employees that wanted to show their respect for him. Right now he was just happy to finally be able to get away from all of them. He hated he had to pretend to be happy about this marriage. Yeah sure Carly wasn't bad to look at and the little peep show he got when they rolled around his bed brought a smile to his face whenever he thought of it, which he found himself doing contently but her looks didn't outweigh her craziness._

 _When the elevator doors ding open Sonny lets out a long sigh as he prepares himself to be greeted by his wife for the very first time after coming home from work. He wasn't sure what to expect when he opened the penthouse door but he was pretty sure that whatever it held for him he wasn't going to like since Carly had a talent to make his blood pressure rise up._

 _Stepping out of the elevator just before the doors shut close again, Sonny frowns when he doesn't see Johnny or Max at their post where they should be at guarding Carly. Seconds later he hears Carly scream at the top of her lungs like the devil himself was chasing after her. Making his way towards the door, Sonny pulls his gun out of its holster ready to shoot the bastard's head off who DARED to go after his wife in their home._

 _Frowning when he feels his hands start to slightly shake Sonny mutters to himself_ "Get a hold of yourself Corinthos…now is not the time to panic."

 _Sonny could feel his heart thumping against his chest harder and harder as fear washed over him. He never felt that kind of fear before not even when his own life was at risk. He just knew he couldn't have another wife die because of his life choices again. Taking a deep breath Sonny kicks his door open..._

 **~**~**

 _Carly screams when the penthouse door slams open from the blow of Sonny's kick that came at the exact time her movie was at the scariest part. She jumps onto Johnny's lap sending all the chips, popcorn, and candy she had beside her and on her lap flying into the air and falling all over the floor and onto the couch._

 _With his gun pointed and ready to shoot, Sonny lowers it down when he realizes Carly is perfectly fine. Relieved that she's okay he feels his heart rate start to go back to its normal rate…that is until his eyes take in the fact that Carly is now sitting on Johnny's lap.  
_  
 _Placing a hand over her chest Carly yells_ "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

 _Seeing the death glare come across Sonny's face as his eyes zone in on Carly sitting on his lap, Johnny abruptly stands up not thinking that Carly would fall in result. When he hears Carly's yelp from the fall, Johnny shuts his eyes and curses himself for being so stupid._

 _Looking up at him Carly asks_ "Johnny, what the hell?"

 _Opening his eyes, Johnny shoots her an apologetic look_ "I'm sorry Mrs. Corinthos, I didn't mean to make you fall. I wasn't thinking I'm so very sorry."

 _Max took this opportunity to try and sneak off but as he attempted to walk past Sonny he stops in his tracks when he hears Sonny barks out…  
_  
"Where the HELL do you think you are going MAX?!" _Pointing his hand in front of him he yells out_ "GET BACK OVER HERE!" _Looking at Johnny who looked like he was about to pee in his pants Sonny tells him_ "YOU TOO!" _Tucking his gun back into his holster he waits for Max and Johnny to come stand in front of him._

 _Standing up from the spot where she was sitting on the floor Carly asks_ "Sonny what the hell were you doing with that gun in the first place?"

 _Glaring, Sonny tells her_ "I'll deal with you later sweetheart!" _Giving his men a demanding look he questions_ "So what do you two have to say for yourselves?!"

"Leave them ALONE Sonny they were after all doing their JOB!" _Marching towards him Carly utters out_ "You gave them babysitting duty so don't you dare act like a BULLY because they were actually have fun working for you for the first time in their lives!"

 _Not wanting to fight with Carly in front of his men on his first official day of being married, Sonny warns her_ "Not now Carly…" _he turns back to Max and Johnny_ "I don't pay you to sit around on the couch with my wife! You're supposed to be protecting her…"

 _Carly chimes in and says_ "Who says they weren't? They were inside with me the whole time…the only crazy man that came in waving a gun was you. You should be nice to Max and Johnny they were only following our orders so stop yelling at them."

 _By this time Sonny was ready to ring her neck, but he keep his anger in check as he tells her in a lower but yet still sharp tone_ "I can yell at them if I want, they're my guards I pay their salary and I'm their boss in case you forgot."

"How can anyone forget when you go around barking orders whenever you step in a room."

 _Fumbling with his tie Johnny utters out_ "You told us to keep her happy sir"

 _Nodding his head in agreement, Max adds in_ "And when we informed Mrs. C that she wasn't allowed to walk the streets of Port Charles alone she wasn't too happy sir. I think she compared you to Hitler but I'm not exactly sure since she said that while slamming the door in our faces."

 _Seeing the look on Sonny's face when Max ratted her out about the Hitler comment, Carly gives him a sheepish look knowing that was a slip on her part since she was supposed to play the happy step ford wife._

 _When Sonny shakes his head, Max jabs Johnny's side so he could go on to tell Sonny about their days events._

 _Clearing his throat when he feels Max jab his side, Johnny fills in the rest of the day's events for the boss._ "Anyways once Mrs. Corinthos cooled off after yelling and screaming for God to please have mercy on her to kill her now she asked if we would watch a movie with her. She said that she couldn't watch the movie alone because it was a scary movie but she loves it anyway…so we agreed to watch it with her since you told us to keep her happy sir" _Johnny reminds him again about his comment to keep his wife happy._

 _Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Sonny turns looks at Max and Johnny as he says in a calm yet deadly tone_ "Get back to your posts I'll deal with you both later." _he dismisses them_

 _Nibbling on her lower lip as Max and Johnny make a hasty run for the safety of the hallway, Carly waits for Sonny to explode._

 _Once his men grab the busted door and places it so its standing closed and they'd were out of his eyeshot of the two guards, Sonny questions her_ "Hitler, Carly?"

"What? You were totally acting like a dictator and he was the first to come to mind"

 _Making his way towards his wife, Sonny reminds her_ "We're supposed to be in a happy marriage Carly. A happy wife doesn't compare her husband to HITLER or asks God to please kill you now!"

"Well a GOOD husband doesn't treat his wife like a child! I'm an adult and if I choose to go someplace ALONE I will!" _she shoots back at him._

"I live a dangerous life Carly which means as my wife you WILL have a guard with you at all times and that's nonnegotiable!"

"Everything is nonnegotiable with you Sonneee! What Sonny wants Sonny gets because in Sonny La La Land, Sonny rules all."

 _Looking at her like she was deranged_ "La La land? What the hell are you yapping about?"

 _Laughing_ "Yeah the world where you're the All Mighty King and everyone around you are your little dogs that obey your every command."

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny tells her_ "Carly this isn't some tactic to make you miserable on my part alright. It's just a way to make sure you're safe. I won't be the reason why Jason loses his friend."

 _Placing her hands on her hips Carly tells him_ "I lived with Jason and he NEVER put a guard on me and-"

 _Cutting her off Sonny reminds her_ "And because of that you ended up on the wrong side of town becoming the star witness at a crime scene!"

"Trust me I've learned my lesson Sonny. I don't plan on EVER going near any warehouse ever again"

 _Not backing down from this Sonny tells her_ "I don't care! If you want to leave the penthouse you will have a guard with you and you better not try to ditch them!" _Looking at the mess of junk food that was all over his living room he asks_ "Where did you get the junk food from anyways?"

"Max got it because you had nothing but vegetables and fruits to eat" _Giving him a curious look she asks_ "Why is that by the way? I never saw a single place that didn't have a least some microwave popcorn or some cookies in the cupboards until now."

"I don't fill my body with crap and as for popcorn I do have some. You just have to take the popper out. The popcorn kernels are on the 3 cupboard to your left."

 _Making a face_ "Yeah but that popcorn doesn't have fake flavor butter."

"I have butter in the fridge Carly"

"Real butter Sonny…you can't watch a scary movie while eating popcorn with real butter on it Sonny. It won't feel like you are watching a movie at the theater; it takes the movie vibe right out of the whole experience." _When she sees him rubbing his forehead like he had a huge headache Carly asks_ "What?"

"Nothing just uh go upstairs and get yourself ready we're going to the No Name for dinner and then to Jake's for a game of pool so we can show the world for the first time ever that Sonny and Carly Corinthos are the happiest couple on the planet"

 _Crossing her arms, Carly shakes her head at him and says_ "How soon we forget our wedding vows…"

"What are you talking about?" _Sonny asks confused_

"Our vows…remember I asked the JP to leave out the word obey." _at Sonny's groan, Carly nods as he remembers and then adds_ "I explained to him how you knew I wasn't good at taking orders."

"Who's ordering you Carly I just asked you to…"

 _Cutting him off, Carly says_ "You didn't ask me anything, Sonny you just issued out your order and now you expect me to obey. What if I don't want to go out"

 _Getting frustrated, Sonny tries his best to calm himself and explain it in simple terms for her to understand why he wanted them to go out tonight_ … "Carly…we're married now. Married people go out to dinner occasionally…they even like to have fun like oh I don't know shooting a game or two of pool. But most importantly, married people who have to make it appear like they are happy newlyweds and their marriage isn't a fake just to keep the poor unfortunate husband out of prison…those married people go out and make very public appearances and displays of affection. That way a certain bald headed cop can't claim that their marriage is a fraud." _he forces a smile then says_ "Now do you understand, Carly."

"Public displays of affection…"

"Yeah, you think you can handle that?"

"Sure, why not I can fake it…I did at our wedding." _Carly fires back with a smug smile  
_  
"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart, I was there. I know how much you got into it and who can forget all your moaning when my hand lightly caressed your…"

 _Cutting him off before he could finish, Carly says_ "Whatever" _she was starting to get flustered and she would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing it_ "The fact remains that you didn't ask me."

 _With a heavy sigh, Sonny says_ "Mrs. Corinthos would you please accompany me to dinner at the No Name and then maybe after dinner if you'd like we can also go to Jake's and play pool."

"I think I can clear my schedule for a night out with my husband…especially since he asked so nicely."

 _Sonny flashes her a quick dimpled smile then says_ "Thank you…how does an hour sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Oh and before I forget, I bought you a few dresses; they're hanging up in the closet _." before she could ask, Sonny answers_ "I bought them after I bought your wedding dress…you can choose one of those to wear tonight."

"I brought dresses with me from Florida, Sonny"

 _Arching his brow, Sonny tells her_ "Yeah I saw those so called dresses when my men brought over your things before the wedding and there is no way in hell you are parading yourself around town in those short cut, barely there dresses as long as your name is Caroline Corinthos."

"Fine then I'll change my name back to Caroline Benson because I love those dresses Sonny." _Smiling at him Carly tells him_ "And as I recall so did the guys I use to hang around with in Florida."

"Carly why do you have to always turn everything into a fight, huh?!"

 _Shrugging her shoulders Carly asks back_ "And why can't you let me be?! I don't tell you that you dress like a stuck up snob now do I?"

"There is nothing wrong with the way I dress Carly"

"And there is nothing wrong with how I dress Sonnee." _Giving him a curious look_ "I bet you don't even own a simple pair of jeans."

"Hey I'm not Jason"

 _Laughing at him_ "You don't have to remind me. Jason is hot and you're, well…"

 _As she turns and walks away from him Sonny shouts out_ "Don't even go there CARLEE I heard you in your sleep sweetheart!"

 _Stepping onto the staircase Carly yells back_ "You miss understood me!"

 _Rolling his eyes at her as she disappears upstairs, Sonny couldn't believe she would try to even deny it now since she wasn't earlier this morning._

 _Making his way towards the door Sonny moves it open and looks at Max and Johnny who stood perfectly still…_ "Just so we're clear you are to STAY at your post and when I say for you to keep my wife happy I mean as in taking her shopping bags from her so she doesn't have to lug them around and not for you to sit on your asses while on the job and watch movies with her! And there will be no MORE junk food runs are we clear?" _after they both nod their heads yes, Sonny says_ "Good…oh and send someone over to fix the door" he turns around and makes his way up the stairs to change for his dinner date with his wife.

* **Upstairs** *

 _Walking into their room, Sonny makes his way into the bathroom. Seeing all the wet sloppy towels that were laying on his floor he screams…  
_  
"CARLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 _A minute or two later Carly walks into their room from the guest room and asks in an annoyed tone_ "What?"

 _Peeking his head out from the bathroom door Sonny asks_ "Didn't I tell you to PUT your wet towels in the hamper?!"

 _Rolling her eyes at him Carly tells him_ "I didn't leave them on the guest bathroom floor Sonny. I left them in here so your maid wouldn't know I took my morning shower in the guest bathroom."

"So what you couldn't have placed them in the hamper that stood not even an inch away from where you scattered your towels all over the place?"

"No I wanted to play the good wife and say goodbye to my husband before he left for work! But since you're such a lousy hubby you didn't hear me since you just walked out and shut the door before I had the chance to say goodbye and by then I was just to mad to deal with your neat freak ways"

 _Knowing this fight was pointless and that there was no way of reasoning with a crazy woman he decided to just work around her nuttiness._

 _Pulling his cell phone out, Sonny dials Graciella's number and after a few rings she finally answers her phone_. "It's Mr. Corinthos do you think you could possibly come here every day now. I just got married and my wife happens to be a slob." _he adds a fake chuckle then says_ "She may be a slob but I love her just the same; I just can't stand the mess. I promise you, you will be getting a huge raise out of this." _When she agrees to come over every morning a small appears across his face_ "Thank you Graciella you just saved my marriage. Take care"

 _Glaring at him Carly asks_ "Just how well do you know Graciella anyways Sonny?"

 _Flashing his dimples at her he asks_ "Why…are you jealous?"

"Hell no" _When he smirks at her Carly maintains_ "I'm not jealous!"

"Uh-huh sure whatever you say Carly. I'm going to take my shower" _he pauses for a moment then asks_ "I don't have to lock the door do I?" _he grins_

 _Scoffing at him as he shuts the bathroom door, Carly yells_ "Dream on Sonny boy!"

 _With a sigh she makes her way towards their closet wondering what the hell she was going to wear for their first "date". Looking through the closet, she sees the dresses that Sonny said he'd gotten for her; she pulls them out and then lays them all out on the bed._

 _Standing back, Carly takes a long look at them all and she had to admit that her husband had great tastes in clothes…the wedding dress was certainly proof of that as well. Finally she decided on the red halter jersey dress…why not she might as well be the lady in red, she thought to herself. After picking which dress to wear, she puts the others back up in the closet…she didn't want to hear another Sonny lecture about how to put things up in its proper place again._

* **A Night Out On The Town** *

 _The staff at the No Name treated them like royalty and Mrs. Corinthos found herself enjoying the attention; a girl could get use to this. After they were seated at Sonny personal table, a couple of associates came over to of course congratulate the happy couple and wish them well. Carly could hardly believe how everyone was so quick to come over and basically suck up to Sonny…no wonder the man had an ego the size of the Western Hemisphere she inwardly tells herself while smiling and accepting their best wishes and shaking hands._

 _When the maitre'd informed them that the Chef's choice for the night was fish, Sonny immediately noticed his wife's frown. Carly was surprised and shocked when she watched Sonny give the maitre'd a hundred dollar tip and tell him…_

"My wife doesn't like fish…could you ask the chef if it would be at all possible for him to prepare her a nice steak." _then he shocked her even more when he corrected himself and looked at her and said_ "I'm sorry sweetheart, would you like to have a steak or would you prefer something else. I'm sure the chef wouldn't mind making you a burger if that's what you'd like."

 _After the shock wore off a little bit, Carly replied_ "A steak sounds good actually…" _she then looked at the maitre'd and says_ "Well done please"

 _Once they finished their dinner, Sonny invited Carly to dance with him and she accepted. It was a very slow very sensual dance that definitely left him very hot under the collar while on the dance floor. Just the feel of having her in his arms made him hard…especially with her body pressed so close up against him._

 _They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly while putting on the performance of their lives but when it came time for them to seal it with a kiss…well lets just say that Sonny was grateful that he had Carly as a shield because Mr. Happy made its first public appearance. Sonny wasn't the only one affected by the kiss on the dance floor…Carly was thankful that his arms were around her so that she wouldn't fall. That one kiss just about melted her even more than the wedding kiss they shared just yesterday._

 _All eyes were on the two newlyweds as they danced…they were definitely a beautiful couple as Carly looked absolutely stunning in the dress Sonny bought and of course Sonny oozed sexiness in a black Gucci suit with a deep red silk shirt. Yes their performance was definitely a hit and there was no way anyone that saw them would think that they were not madly in love with each other.  
_  
* **Jake's** *

 _The limo pulls up outside of Jake's Bar and Pool Hall, and Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos sit opposite each other as they both took the car ride to calm and regroup themselves after the performance they put on at the No Name; and what a performance it was._

 _Just as Sonny is about to open the door for her to exit, Carly says_ "Sonny wait a minute…"

"Something wrong?" _he asks_

 _Carly didn't know if she could go another round of playing the role of the happy in love newlyweds…just thinking about the dance they shared at the No Name sent tingles through her body. She wasn't supposed to be feeling things like this…the man was an arrogant control freak but damn he was also like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden; she knew he was bad for her but damn it if she didn't want a taste._

 _When she didn't answer him, Sonny wonders if she's okay as he curiously stares at her_ "Carly…" _he calls her name then says_ "Are you okay?"

 _Clearing her throat some, Carly replies_ "Yeah, I'm um I'm fine…it's just…do we have to go in. I'm getting kind of tired and besides I think we pulled off a great performance at The No Name so…"

"You're tired…and here I thought you were a night owl" _Sonny says with a smirk_ "Come on we'll go in and play a game or two of pool and then we'll leave."

 _Reluctantly, Carly agrees_ "Okay"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Don't worry I won't beat you to bad…I may let you win at least one game."

 _That gets Carly's attention as she laughs at him_ "You'll let me win at least one game." _giving him a whatever look, she adds_ "I can beat you with one hand tied around my back."

"We'll see about that" Sonny smirks "Shall we…" _he opens the door for her_

 _As Carly exits the limo, Sonny wets his suddenly dry lips as he watches her. He had to remind himself that they were just role playing, but damn it if he didn't want to give into the temptation of it all._

 _Leading Carly inside the bar and over to the empty pool table, Sonny calls out over to the bartender_ "Hey can we get two beers over here?"

"You got it" _Coleman the bartender/owner of Jake's replies back as he curiously takes notice that Sonny Corinthos was in his establishment; he also took notice of the hot blond that was draped on his arm_

"Since I'm such a gentleman, I'll let you break the balls" _Sonny says with a grin as he stares straight at her  
_  
 _With a little smile, Carly just shakes her head at him_ "You're gonna wind up regretting that, you'll be lucky if you get a turn."

 _Coleman comes over with the beers and both Sonny and Carly take one; Carly takes a swig of her beer and then picks up her pool cue. She takes her shot breaking the balls and sinking three in the process. Sonny eyes roam over her body as she takes her shot…the view was fantastic and he couldn't help but grin. That was until he noticed that Coleman was watching her as well._

 _Carly laughs in excitement as she sunk the three balls when breaking then says to Sonny_ "Oh yeah, you're gonna regret letting me go first. I got this game in the bag already." __

_So in to the game, Carly doesn't even notice Sonny taking Coleman off to the side to have a few words with him about ogling his wife._

 _Placing his hand on Coleman's shoulder, Sonny says_ "Let me talk to you for a minute…" _they walkout of hearing distance from Carly and then he tells Coleman in no uncertain terms_ "That's my wife you were staring at…I don't like it when men leer at her like she's some hot piece of ass they want to get with."

"I'm sorry Mr. Corinthos…I didn't know you were married."

"Well now you do" _Sonny tells him in a sharp snap of a whisper as he gives the grip he has on Coleman's shoulder a tight squeeze_ "Don't let me catch you ogling at my wife again. She's off limits you got that!"

"Yes Mr. Corinthos. I get your message loud and clear."

"Good…" _Sonny gives him a pat on the back and then walks back over to the pool table_

 _Looking up at him walking back over to her, Carly asks_ "Where'd you go?"

 _Making up a quick excuse, Sonny tells her_ "Oh nowhere, Coleman just wanted to wish us congratulations…"

"Wow, word sure does get out fast…" _Carly replies and then lowers her voice to whisper to him_ "I'm surprised the cops haven't heard yet and come knocking down the door asking questions"

"Shhh" _Sonny says as he place his index finger at his mouth then tells her_ "They'll find out soon enough but for right now….we make like newlyweds."

 _And with that said, Sonny slides the pool cue from her hand and places it down on the table. Carly wonders what he's doing but soon gets the picture when he places a hand at her waist and pulls her so her body is pressed against his much like when they were dancing at the No Name._

 _The look in his eyes as he stares at her, Carly knew that he was about to kiss her…she lightly wets her lips in anticipation and it wasn't a second later that his soft sweet lips took possession of hers as he backs her up against the pool table. She wraps her arms around his back as Coleman and the rest of the customers in the joint watched the floor show._

 _It was at that exact moment that Lt. Taggert came walking inside Jake's after a long hard day at the station. Walking over to the bar, he takes a seat and orders a beer from Coleman._

 _After dinking down some of the beer, Taggert notices that something definitely has Coleman's attention since he was half wiping the bar off while looking at something apparently more interesting across the room. Curious to know what was so interesting, Taggert turns around as he takes another drink of his beer and to his surprise he gets the shock of his life._

 _Spitting out his beer, Taggert's eyes practically pop out as he sees Sonny Corinthos making out with his star witness Carly Benson. Placing the remainder of his beer down on the bar top, Taggert picks up a napkin and wipes off his shirt and around his mouth then crumbles the napkin in a ball and throws it on the floor._

 _Watching them a little bit longer just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, Taggert stands up and walks over to the kissing bandits._

"What the HELL is going on here?!" Taggert barks out as he places a hand on Sonny's shoulder

 _At the interruption, both Sonny and Carly reluctantly part from their passionate kiss; Sonny stands by Carly's side as he keeps an arm wrapped around her waist._

"Lt. Taggert" _Sonny says with a mischievous grin_ "It's good to see you."

"Cut the crap Corinthos, I want answers! Just what the hell is going on here?"

 _Carly took that as her cue as she holds up her left hand to show off her wedding ring_ "I can answer that Lieutenant…" _both Sonny and Carly smile sweetly at each other and then turn to look back at the enemy as she informs him_ "Sonny and I are married."

 _Sonny stands grinning like the cat that ate the canary as he stares straight at a speechless Taggert_.

"Well…aren't you going to congratulate us?" _Carly asks as she puts on her best smile_

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (Lindy Lou) **


	6. Chapter 6

Love Collides

~* **Chapter 6** *~

"Well…aren't you going to congratulate us?" _Carly asks as she puts on her best smile_

 _Looking back and forth between them Taggert clenches his jaw. If Sonny thought for one second that anyone was going to buy this marriage as anything other than a fake then he was sadly mistaken. He wasn't stupid and had no doubt that Sonny more than likely bullied the poor girl into marriage and he was going to prove it._

 _Egging him on when Taggert just stands there glaring at him Sonny replies_ "Guess not…I told you sweetheart Taggert has no manners what so ever which is why he wasn't invited to the wedding." _he grins smugly_

"Cut the crap Corinthos!" _Taggert barks out_ "This marriage is as legit as your so called profession." _Giving Carly a warning look he tells her_ "You'd be wise to come clean and just admit that Sonny here forced you to marry him."

 _Before Carly had a chance to speak up Sonny asks_ "Do I have to call my lawyer Taggert? My wife and I were enjoying a night out alone together and all you have been doing since you entered the joint is disturb us. Now my wife and I have been nice enough to indulge you this long but make no mistake I will not let anyone try and bully my wife or make false accusations that I didn't marry her for love and love only. I find such false accusations insulting"

 _After placing a kiss on his cheek Carly purrs out_ "Baby can you take me home so we could finish what we started before Taggert here interrupted us?"

 _Flashing her a dimpled smile_ … "Sure babe" _Smirking at Taggert, Sonny laughs_ "Have a good night lieutenant…I know I will."

 _As they walk pass him with Sonny's arm wrapped around Carly's waist towards the entrance Taggert yells out to them_ "You WON'T get away with this!"

 _There was no way that Sonny was going to weasel his way out of this because of a technically. No he finally had him in his grasp and he wasn't about to let this go because of a phony marriage. Sonny will be heading to jail for his crimes. He wasn't getting away this time; no way in hell!_

 **~**~**

 _The moment Renaldo closed the limo door for them Carly bursts out laughing_ "Oh man, did you see the look on his face? God who knew going out with you could be so much fun. Even making out with you was worth it just to see the look on his face. Wish we brought a camera with us. Hey do you think that Coleman has security cameras in Jakes? If so we so need to get a copy so we can show Jason" __

_With a sigh Sonny leans forward so his face is mere inches from hers as he whispers_ … "Carly you need to focus here. You did a good job tonight but Taggert will be like a dog with a bone trying to prove our marriage is fake." _When he sees a bigger smile appear on her face he asks_ "What?"

"You said I was good tonight"

 _Leaning back in his seat as the limo leaves Jake's, Sonny huffs out_ "Yeah, so?"

"You've never complimented me before and meant it. You enjoyed rubbing it in Taggert's face tonight and being with me didn't you?"

 _Shrugging his shoulders_ "Yeah a little I guess but-"

 _Cutting him off Carly teases him_ "A little? Come on Sonny I felt Mr. Happy make his appearance at the No Name and at Jake's before Taggert interrupted. Admit it you had fun tonight with Carly Babes"

 _Arching a brow at the nickname she gave herself_ "Carly babes?"

 _Nodding her head in delight Carly responds_ "Yeah." _When he sighs heavily Carly laughs_ "Fine, whatever say nothing I don't care I know what I felt. I'm growing on you aren't I? Who knows maybe in a few weeks time you will be eating Twinkies with me and actually being civil to your men."

 _Smirking at her_ "Sure, like fungus grows on rotten cheese that's how you're growing on me Carly. The only reason why I even touch you is because my life is depending on it. And what the hell are Twinkies?"

 _With a shocked look, Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was married to a man that didn't even know what a Twinkie was. She didn't even think that could be possible that someone never even heard about a Twinkie let alone never ate one before_

"Are you for real? What world have you been living in?"

"The sane one Carly." _Trying to get back onto the subject at hand Sonny tells her_ "We can't be fighting in front of the guards anymore Carly. I won't risk having one of my men betraying me for a big pay off from Taggert."

"I thought you trusted your men Sonny" _Carly tells him with a frown on her face._

"I do but my men like to talk among themselves and you never know in my world who may decide that the life they have working for me is no longer what they want"

 _Smirking at him Carly laughs_ "Maybe if you were a little nicer to your men you wouldn't have to worry that they'll stray from you"

 _Glaring at her Sonny tells her harshly_ "Carly this isn't a joke! My freedom is in your hands and I don't like it one BIT! I pay my men more than enough to deal with whatever mood I'm in"

"Oh poor you, give me a break Sonny. You're not the one suffering here I'm the one who has to be married to you."

 _Scoffing at her he asks_ "And you think you're what…a walk in the park?"

 _Smiling at him Carly tells him_ "I'm a joy to be with compared to you honey. You on the other hand bring new meaning to the words Control Freak!"

"Yeah well you bring new heights to the definition of crazy, sweetheart" _Sonny shoots back at her._

"I must if I EVER agreed to marry an ASS like you! You know what maybe I should have let your ass rot in jail. Jason would be better off without you and so would I"

 _Leaning forward Sonny warns her_ "Don't even go there Carly."

 _Sighing Carly tells him_ "You know I won't. I could never hurt Jason like that. For some reason he actually likes you which is the ONLY reason you aren't facing murder charges right now."

 _Gazing out the window seeing that they were heading into the parking garage Sonny tells her_ "Play nice Carly we're home"

 _With a sarcastic tone Carly huffs out_ "Oh goody…home at last"

 **~**~**~**

 _Slamming the front door of his Ford truck, Taggert pulls out his cell phone and angrily dials an old buddy of his that often works undercover in different states. He never worked in Port Charles so he knew he wasn't on Sonny's radar. After a few rings he hears his buddy answer the phone…  
_  
"Hey Sid its Taggert I need a huge favor, no scratch that the city of Port Charles needs a huge favor."

"Taggert, what do you need?"

 _Leaning back in his seat Taggert utters out_ "I need your help to bring down Sonny Corinthos. We got him for murder but he forced the star witness to marry him, probably by threatening her life. I need you to go undercover for me and help me prove that Sonny's wedding is phony so we can put Miss Benson on the stand and send Sonny to jail where he belongs."

 _Always ready to help put away bad people for life Sid replies_ "I'll pack my things and be on my way"

 _Smiling_ "Thanks I knew I could count on you Sid" _Pressing the end button on his cell phone Taggert mutters out to himself_ "I got you now Sonny"

 **Harbor View Towers**

 _In the elevator Sonny softly kisses at Carly's neck…they'd been making out since the driver opened the door for them to leave out the limo. Renaldo who was on duty tried his best to ignore the display before him by looking up at the lights as he hears Carly moan out ever so softly._

 _As another soft moan escapes her, Carly had to fight all the control she had not to call out his name. She wasn't about to give him any ammo to use against her in a later fights they were sure to have. Moaning she could play off as faking but calling out his name would be a little too much._

 _Hearing Carly's moans of delight Sonny smiles against her neck. Her moans were like music to his ears knowing that he could get to her just as much as she got to him back in the No Name and at Jake's. And as for her little comments of feeling his hard on he was going to pay her back fully by marking his wife where anyone could see it._

 _As the doors ding open Carly manages to pull away from him_ "Sonneee hey look the doors are open"

 _Laughing Sonny hits the button to close the doors_ "Not anymore"

 _When she sees Renaldo blush in front of her Carly reminds him_ "We have company honey"

 _She didn't know what his game was but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it one bit. All she wanted to do was get away from Sonny and his sinfully good lips. Damn him and his lips she thought as Sonny started to speak to Renaldo._

 _Glancing at Renaldo Sonny pretends he forgot all about him_ "Oh sorry, I forgot you were in here with us there"

 _When Sonny hits the button so the door could open again Renaldo lets out a sigh of relief as he quickly steps off the elevator. Carly was about to walk off herself when Sonny wraps his arm around her waist pulling her to him while his free hand hit for the doors to close it again._

 _The moment the doors are shut Carly looks up at him and asks in an annoyed tone_ "What the hell was that Sonny?"

 _Looking down at her Sonny simply tells her_ "Just giving my men something good to talk about since you gave them so many negative things to talk about with your little comments about Hitler"

 _Hitting the emergency button so the elevator stays between two floors Sonny pulls away from Carly and pulls his dress shirt out of his pants.  
_  
 _Carly's eyes goes wide when she sees Sonny pulling his shirt out of his pants_ "I don't think so pal. I told you our marriage is on paper only Sonny"

 _Sitting down Sonny glances at his watch_ "I know but people need to think we are making love." _Looking her up and down he smiles when he sees the hickey on her neck starting to show_ "You wanna mess up your hair a little so it can look believable?"

 _With a heavy sigh_ …"Fine" _after shaking her head a little Carly asks_ "happy?"

 _Nodding his head_ "Sure." _Patting a place beside him on the floor Sonny tells her_ "You might want to sit down for awhile"

"Why? Shouldn't we be heading up soon?"

 _Laughing Sonny asks_ "Who do you think your faking making love with sweetheart? I'm nobody's minute man."

 _Sitting down, as far away from him as she could Carly asks_ "So just how long will we be stuck in here Sonny?"

"At the very least a half hour"

 _Banging her head against the wall Carly rolls her eyes as she says_ "I should have known with the ego you have." _Smirking at him Carly utters out_ "I'm sure in reality you couldn't even last more than two minute's tops."

 _Confidently he tells her_ "I could last longer than you ever could sweetheart"

"HA!"

 _Chuckling Sonny tells her_ "Hey I'm not the one moaning by a simple kiss Carly that would be you"

"I told you my drama teacher said I was talented Sonny…do you actually think those moans were for you?" _she laughs_ "It's called faking it Sonny and I have to say that with you it's not that hard to do."

 _Shaking his head knowing there was no way in hell she was faking it he tells her_ "You're NOT that good of an actress Carleee"

"Actually I am" _Carly states back confidently_ "It's a very easy task to do Sonny. I was just imagining I was with a REAL man"

"Then that just proves you've never felt Mr. Happy at all because if you had you'd KNOW I'm more man then any of the men I'm sure you've dated"

 _Nibbling on her lower lip as she thought about just how big he felt on the dance floor at the No Name she knew he was right. He did seem pretty damn BIG but she wasn't about to tell him that.  
_  
"That ego of yours just keeps getting bigger by the second doesn't it?"

"My ego has nothing to do with it _" Sonny tells her knowing she must have felt just how big he was on the dance floor._ "It's a fact"

 _Rolling her eyes at him Carly huffs out_ "Whatever Sonny"

 **~**~  
**  
 _Meanwhile upstairs on the penthouse floor Renaldo curses himself when he realizes that Max and Johnny were already on duty meaning he endured the ride up in the elevator with the boss making out with his new wife for nothing._

 _Seeing the look on Renaldo's face Max curiously asks_ "What happened? Did Mrs. C and the boss get into a fight again?"

 _Shaking his head_ "No far from it…they were you know…" _With a sigh he tells them_ "One of you better call downstairs and let them know that Mr. Corinthos and his wife are occupying the elevator and not to worry if it seems broken."

 _Pulling out his cell phone Johnny tells him_ "I'm on it"

 _Not wanting to wait for Sonny and Carly to get done using the elevator Renaldo tells them_ "Hey I'm gonna take the stairs. I'll be in the garage if the boss needs anything once he and the Mrs. come up for air if you know what I mean." _he smirks_

 _As Renaldo walked towards the emergency stairs Max mutters out_ "Well life on the penthouse floor will surely be exciting now that the boss is married to Mrs. C"

 **~**~**

 _A little over a half an hour later Sonny and Carly had spent the rest of the time in complete silence. Carly was more than happy when Sonny finally let the elevator move back up to the penthouse floor level. The moment the door ding open again Carly gets pulled into a hungry kiss. Moaning into his mouth as they stepped off the elevator they hear someone clearing their throats from behind them._

"Sorry sir but uh…there's a personal matter that needs you attention" _Max informs him._

 _Happy for the distraction Carly tells Sonny_ "Go ahead honey, you go handle your business and I'll just be next door. I have to ask Jason something."

 _Giving her lips one last kiss Sonny nods his head_ "Alright, I won't be too long."

 _Sonny watches as Carly walks over to Jason's door and goes inside…once the door closes behind her he turns to Johnny and Max and asks_ "What's the problem?"

"It's your father sir…Benny called a little while ago" _Johnny starts to tell him_

"What about Mike?"

"Benny didn't go into a lot of details he just said to tell you to call him back."

 _With a long sigh, Sonny runs a hand through his hair as he mumbles a quick_ "Thanks" _then heads inside to call Benny back  
_  
 **Penthouse 2**

 _When Carly came walking inside Jason's penthouse he looks up from the shot he was just about to take while playing a game of pool.  
_  
"Hey" _Jason greets her as Carly doesn't say a word as she heads straight for the kitchen_ "Hello to you too _…" he calls out to her_

 _Coming out of the kitchen with a cold beer in her hand, Carly drinks some of the cold liquor down then walks over to Jason and looks him straight in the eyes as she says…  
_  
"You know this is all your fault don't you…you were the one that talked me in to marrying that arrogant control freak jackass across the hall."

 _Groaning, Jason asks_ "What happened this time? Did you and Sonny have another fight?"

"When don't we fight? I don't know if I can keep up this charade Jason, especially if I have to stay married to him for years and years." _Carly rants out and then drinks down some more of her beer_

 _Jason could see that she was very rattled…something had to have happened to have her this upset_ "Okay you know what, let's go over to the couch and sit down and then you can tell me what happened tonight that's got you so worked up."

 _Closing her eyes for a moment, Carly thinks back over the evening they had…the main thing that sticks in her mind are flashes of the many passionate kisses she and Sonny shared.  
_  
 _Making herself shake off the visions, Carly replies_ "It's everything Jase…he's impossible to live with. The man is a control freak. If everything isn't put away in its proper place he has a hissy fit! Forbid if you leave something on the floor and don't pick it up right away he goes into Total Melt Down!"

"I had a feeling this was gonna happen" _Jason smirks_ "He's neat and you're…"

"Watch it Jase I'm already ticked off enough as it is…"

 _Trying to hold back his laugh, Jason chooses his words wisely then finishes his sentence before_ "You like to live comfortable…with a little mess."

"Exactly! I mean for goodness sakes according to his standards we might as well be living in a museum…" _Carly rants then drinks down the last swallow of her beer_ "And the place is so dark over there that it might as well be a cave in the bottom of the ocean. The place doesn't even look like anyone actually lives in it…I bet whenever a guest is over there they're afraid to even sit down on the damn couch for fear of the Dictator that rules over the Manor!"

 _Standing up from the couch, Carly crosses her arms over her chest as she begins to pace the floor. Jason watches her closely…he'd listened to her excuse of why she was so upset but he knew that there had to be more to it. He knows Carly and yes he knew that Sonny's neat freak ways would be annoying to her but he also knew that she could handle it…no it had to be something else that's got Carly so worked up._

 _As she continued to pace the floor, Jason's eyes widen as he notices what looked like a hickey at the side of her neck…and that's when it hits him. He now knew the real reason behind why Carly was over at his place ranting and raving about Sonny; a small grin forms at the corners of his mouth._

 _Getting tired of pacing back and forth, Carly turns to Jason and ask_ "Well aren't you going to say something?"

"What is there to say…you and Sonny are opposites when it comes to cleaning."

"And you were the one that said that we were exactly alike…"

"Well forgive me I was wrong about one way you're not alike…but give it time you two will adjust to each other's living habits."

"That's just it I don't know if I can continue to live with the man Jason…"

 _With a little crooked smile as he takes another look at the hickey on her neck, Jason tells her_ "I think you'll survive Carly."

 _Narrowing her brow, Carly asks_ "Are you okay? You're acting weird…"

"I'm fine" _Jason tells her then asks_ "Nice dress you have on…did you go shopping today?"

"No, actually Sonny bought this for me." _Carly replies as she looks down at the beautiful dress she had to admit that she loved_ "He uh…he took me out to dinner tonight at some place called The No Name and then we went to another place called Jake's to shoot a little pool."

"Well it sounds like you and Sonny are starting to enjoy each other's company."

"We only went out in order to play the role of the happy newlyweds in love with each other…that way when the cops try to say that our marriage is a sham it'll be hard for them to prove when everywhere we go we'll have witnesses of how much in love we are." _Carly rolls her eyes as she finishes her reply_

"You and Sonny went around town making out?" _Jason asks in curious interest…he inwardly tells himself that obviously they did since she was sporting a nice forming reminder of where Sonny's mouth has been. He smirks  
_  
"We only kissed a few times that's all."

"Just a few times huh?" _Jason asks with a little chuckle while taking another glace at her neck  
_  
"Yeah, that's all." _Carly quickly answers and then narrows her eyes as she asks_ "And why do you keep looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" _she raises a hand up to her cheek giving it a little wipe with her fingertips_

 _Grinning_ "No but you have a little something on the side of your neck…" _Jason points out to her_

 _Quickly looking through her purse, Carly pulls out a compact mirror. Looking at the reflection of her neck, Carly's eyes widen as she sees the hickey; Jason couldn't hold it in any longer as he bursts out laughing._

"Well I guess I now know the real reason of why you're so worked up tonight…" _Jason smirks as he takes another look at the mark Sonny left on her neck  
_  
"Oh no he didn't!" _Carly says as she stares at the purplish forming mark on her neck…she slams the compact mirror closed and then starts walking to the door as she mumbles_ "That Son of a…wait til I get my hands around his neck!"

 _Jason laughs as he calls out to her_ "Carly wait…" _but it was to late as she slammed the door behind her_

 _Stomping her way across the hall, Carly walks past Max and Johnny as she flings open the door ready for battle to have it out with Sonny. How DARE he mark her like she was his cattle!_

 _As she's about to rip into him, Carly sees that he's on the phone…she forces herself to hold back until he was off the phone. She couldn't very well rip into him with someone listening in on the_ _other end of the line…that would blow their cover of the happy, happy newlyweds._

 _Keeping her glare on him as Sonny sat in his favorite chair, Carly carefully closes the door behind her when all she really wanted to do was slam it shut go over and ring his neck._

 _Sonny didn't realize that Carly had come back inside since the chair he was sitting in is facing the fireplace and his back is to the door. Being careful to stay quiet, Carly places her purse down on the desk and slowly walks up a few steps behind him; she stops in place as she listens to the one sided conversation._

"Benny I don't give a damn what Mike wants! I don't care if he's restless he's gonna stay there in the damn safe house until I say he can leave! And if he thinks I'm gonna send him off to my island so he can live it up in luxury on my beach house and go gambling at my casino while spending my money then he's more sick in the head than I thought! Why the hell should I send him off on vacation when he's the one that's basically responsible for all of this mess! I wouldn't have to be married right now if it wasn't for my father and his gambling addiction! You know what Benny…" _Sonny pauses for a moment as he rubs the side of his head…exhaling a breath_ "I don't know why I even try to help him…he doesn't give a damn about me so why should I care about him. Why am I jumping through hoops in order to save his miserable life" _he says in a low childlike tone while forgetting for a moment that he was on the phone. Clearing his throat as he snaps himself out of it, Sonny says_ "Tell Mike I said the answer is no…he stays there until further notice." _And with that, Sonny ends the call…_

 _After listening to Sonny talk on the phone about this Mike guy that she presumed was his father, Carly found herself feeling sympathy for her husband…especially with the way she heard his voice change when talking about why he was even trying to help this Mike person; his voice sounded so small like a little boy. And the way he talked about how his father not giving a damn about him was exactly the way she felt about her so called adopted father that left her and her momma Virginia all those years ago. It was in that moment that she forgot about her anger and felt the need to reach out to him_

 _Standing up from his chair, Sonny turns around getting ready to walk back over to his desk to put the cordless phone back on the receiver but immediately stops in mid step when he sees Carly standing there looking at him._

"How long have you been standing there?" _Sonny asks while wondering if she heard him talking on the phone_

"Just a few minutes…" _Carly replies as she stares in to his pain filled eyes that he tried to cover up before she could notice._

"You heard me on the phone? Were you spying on me?" _Sonny defensively asks_

"No, Sonny I was just…" _Carly quickly replies but gets cut off_

 _Interrupting_ "You don't get to listen in on my phone conversations Carly" _Sonny tells her as he walks past her to the desk and places the phone down on its receiver_

"I didn't mean to…I wasn't even trying to I just came in from Jason's and you were on the phone. I didn't want to interrupt so I stayed quiet that's all."

"Next time don't!" _Sonny snaps at her_ "If you come in and I'm on the phone with an associate or whatever you need to go upstairs."

 _Shaking her head in annoyance at him, Carly replies_ "Here we go again…you go barking your orders and expect me to fall in line like a good little wife. Haven't you learned by now that that doesn't work with me."

"My phone conversations are private Carly, I don't need your big ears listening in on things that aren't your business. Hell it's the same reason why we're in this marriage in the first place."

"Is Mike your father?" _Carly asks as she ignores his rant and tries to go about reaching out to him_

"So you were listening…" _Sonny says as he throws his hands up in the air_

"I couldn't help but hear when I came inside." _Carly pauses for a brief moment then says_ "What did he do? You said he was the cause of everything."

"It's none of your business; you shouldn't have been listening behind my back in the first place." _Sonny tells her and then walks over to the mini bar and pours himself a shot of Scotch  
_  
 _Carly watches as he drinks down the liquor and then slowly walks her way over to him…as he goes to pour himself another shot she places her hand on top of his preventing him from doing so._

"You don't need that…"

"What? You're gonna start acting like a real wife now? You know what, I'll tell you what there's no one around and we're the only ones in the room so you don't have to pretend anymore."

"I'm not pretending…it's just…I know what it's like. I know what you're feeling. Did Mike leave you when you were a kid?"

"Drop the subject" _Sonny tells her as his piercing eyes stare into hers_ "We're not talking about my father and that's final" _he tells her straight out while shaking his head…after a short pause he adds_ "Remember this is a marriage in name only as you like to keep reminding me. Inside these walls we share space not a life. And the next time you see that I'm on the phone you need to either make your presence known so I'll know you're there or you can go upstairs but either way I don't want your big ears listening in behind my back anymore" _he tells her in no uncertain terms_ "Are we clear Carly?!"

 _Carly's anger was back in full force now as she snaps back_ "You know what you're a jerk! I try to reach out to you at a moment when you appeared the tiniest bit human and what do I get for my troubles…you turn back in to Mr. Control Freak Dictator and bite my head off. Well you know what, not any more, that's the last time I try to be nice to you!" _turning around she practically runs her way up the stairs without looking back…_

 _Sonny stands watching her run up the stairs away from him; when he hears the door slam of what he knew was the guest bedroom door he immediately curses himself for acting like a complete shit head. It's just that he doesn't like to talk about Mike and his past…it was too painful for him._

 _Exhaling a long breath, Sonny decides to go up and apologize to Carly; he shouldn't have taken his frustrations with Mike out on her. Walking up the stairs, he goes straight to the guest bedroom and knocks on the door._

"Go Away! I'm not talking to you…" _Carly yells through the door_

"Carly open the door" _Sonny tries to plead with her_

"NO!"

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you with a door between us! Now open the door so I can say what I came up here to say to you."

"BITE ME!"

 _Sonny was starting to get very frustrated at this point and about to forget that he came up to apologize to her…but how could he apologize when she was making it so difficult and being unreasonable with not wanting to open the door._

"Carly OPEN the Door!" _Sonny yells as he starts to bang palm of his fist on the door  
_  
"GO TO HELL YOU JACKASS!"

"You know you're gonna have to come out of there sooner or later when you come to bed tonight!"

"Think again Sonny-boy I'm staying in here tonight! I wouldn't sleep next to you if you were the last man on earth!"

"We agreed to share a room Carly so that means you sleep with me not in the guestroom!"

 _By this time, the apology Sonny came up to give Carly was completely forgotten as now all he could focus on was the fact that his wife was refusing to share their bedroom and come to bed tonight._

"But Darling we're having our first Lover's Spat" _Carly says very sweetly then adds_ "So that means you SLEEP ALONE!"

"Don't make me kick this door down!" _Sonny yells as he pounds his fist on the door_

"You wouldn't dare!"

 _It wasn't long after that that the door came busting open off its hinges as it slams back against the wall. Carly glares at her husband like he was crazy as he comes stomping his way inside the room._

"Let's Go!" _Sonny tells her before she could even get a word out_ "You're not sleeping in here…"

 _Crossing her arms over her chest, Carly tells him_ "Okay, fine! I'll just go across the hall to Jason's"

 _That really hit a nerve with Sonny and as Carly attempts to walk past him, he immediately makes his move. Carly screams in shock and surprise when she suddenly finds herself being picked up off the floor as Sonny places her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes._

"Put Me Down You Neanderthal!"

 _Sonny ignores her as he walks down the hallway to their bedroom with her kicking and screaming all the way._

 _After dropping her down onto the bed, Carly tries to make a break for the door but Sonny blocks her way. Once again much like their pillow fight that morning they wound up rolling around the bed but this time Sonny was the victor as he pins her down underneath him._

"Well, well it looks like the positions are reversed…" _Sonny grins down at her_

"Let go of me" _Carly says as she tries to wiggle free of his hold_

"You're not sleeping in the guestroom and you sure as hell aren't going over to Jason's place."

"What does it matter to you where I sleep! Like you said downstairs inside these walls we share a space not a life! We don't have to sleep in the same room together Sonny because again like you said there's no one around and we're the only ones in the room so we don't have to pretend anymore!"

 _Carly starts to struggle with him again as she tries to break free of his hold, but Sonny wouldn't hear of it as he keeps her straddled down to the bed underneath him. While struggling, they both began to feel the familiar stirrings of the hidden desire they held for each other that they wouldn't dare admit out loud._

 _Finally, she stops trying to wiggle free and he loosens up his hold on her hands some but doesn't let her up from underneath him. A loud silence engulfed the bedroom…the only thing that could be heard was the thumping of their racing hearts as they stare into each other's eyes. Sonny lightly wets his suddenly dry lips and Carly began to nibble down on her bottom lip as they stay like that a moment longer just staring at each other._

 _Finally, Carly forces herself to snap out of it as she clears her throat tells him in a soft tone_ "Why are you looking at me like that…" _she tries not to get lost in his eyes_ "We're not role playing anymore and I'm not going to kiss you if that's what you think."

 _With a little smirk, Sonny replies_ "Who said anything about kissing you" _he grins then adds_ "But since you brought it up, I think you want me to." he says in a low husky tone

 _Sonny could see it in her eyes…she wanted him to kiss her and if he saw any indication that she'd allow him to do it then he'd do just that. It was getting hard for Carly to fight the temptation but she knew she couldn't give in nor could she give him the satisfaction of being right in the fact that she wanted to feel his soft sweet lips upon hers._

 _Damn it Carly stop this! What the hell is the matter with you! The man is an arrogant control freak jackass! You're not supposed to be feeling these things for him! You stop this right this instant!_

 _After her inward scolding of herself, Carly does the only thing she could think of to get free of Sonny's hold…and with a quick upward jerk of her knee she knees him in the groin._

 _Sonny yelps out a_ "Damn it!" _as he rolls off of her and on to the bed in to the fetal position_

 _Taking the opportunity to get the hell out of dodge, Carly hops off the bed_ "Still think I want you to kiss me now?" _she asks as he lies wallowing in pain on the bed_ "Oh and that was also for the hickey!"

 _With that said, Carly makes a mad dash out the bedroom and down the hallway. Gathering up all of his strength and using the motivation of his anger, Sonny wills himself to get up and run after her._

"Get Back Here Woman So I Can Wring Your Neck!" _Sonny calls out to her as he runs after her retreating form heading down the stairs_

 _Making a quick glance over her shoulder, Carly sees that Sonny was gaining on her fast…she runs as quick as she could down the stairs but somehow he'd caught up with her since he was right on her heels._

 _Just as she makes it to the door and starts to open it, Sonny's hand slams the door closed. Carly finds herself trapped between Sonny and the door as she turns around to face him._

 _Now face to face and both out of breath from all the running, Carly says_ "I guess you and your little friend didn't learn your les…"

 _Before she could say anything more, Sonny crashes his lips into hers for a searing passionate kiss. Yes the thing he wanted most was to wring her pretty little neck after she kneed him in the groin upstairs but now he was obsessed on proving a point to her. She wanted him to kiss her upstairs and he knew it and she knew that he knew it! Other than to prove his point, he also wanted to shut her up…_

 _Out in the hallway, Max and Johnny both hear a loud thumb against the door…they both make a glance towards the door and then back at each other._

"You don't think they're…you know against the door do you?" _Max asks with a slight grin  
_  
 _Smirking, Johnny replies_ "With these two you never know what to expect…first their arguing and next they can't keep their hands off each other."

 **~**~  
**  
 _At first Carly tries to resist the kiss but before long she found herself being swept into the feel of his lips possessing over her own as their tongues duel together and the heat of his body as he presses her up against the door excited her. God the things he was making her feel was downright sinful and oh BOY did she feel the evidence of just how much she was getting to him press up against her thigh; he was hard as solid rock and the very thought of him taking her right then and there stretching her walls as he fills her up oh so completely sent tingles all through her body._

 _In the beginning, Sonny told himself that he was only going to kiss her just to prove the point that she wanted him to when they were upstairs, but now he found himself getting caught up in the kiss as his mouth ruled expertly over hers. His body was pressed up against hers so close that you couldn't tell where he ended and she began. Taking one of her hands in his he raises it just slightly above her head as his other hand lowers down the side of her leg and ever so slowly began to pull up the material of her dress to reveal her leg. Once Sonny had the side of her dress hiked up, he quickly lowered his hand again placing it underneath her knee as he raises it up causing her to wrap it around his waist. To say that he was hot for her would be an understatement…it would be so easy just to take her right here against the door but in the back of his mind he knew that that would be a mistake._

 _Carly moans out his name as his mouth leads a pathway down to her neck_ "Oh Sonnee"

 _She nibbles down on her bottom lip as she tilts her head to the side giving him better access to the side of her neck; so caught up in the moment, Carly had completely forgotten about the previous hickey he'd branded her with earlier. Her soft moans fill up the room and not to mention was also causing the two guards on the other side of the door to blush._

 _It took all of Sonny's strength to do what he knew he needed to do…although on the bright side he would still get to prove his point to her but first he gives her one last kiss. A kiss that he puts everything into. A kiss that made Carly wiggle the hand he had above her head free and wrap around his back to join her other as she rubs them both up and down his back._

 _All of a sudden, and much to Carly's disappointment, Sonny abruptly pulls back from her lips and lowers his hand from underneath her knee so that she was standing on her own once again._

 _Looking into her eyes and giving her a slight dimpled grin, Sonny tells her in a low husky whisper_ "I knew you were a liar…you can't deny that kiss, Caroline. You wanted it, you got it, now I'm finished." _he winks…and with that, Sonny turns around and leaves her still standing up against the door. Just as he's about to walk up the stairs he turns back around and with a smug grin he tells her_ "You know what…its kinda like that Julius Caesar quote…" _he pauses for effect then says_ "I came…I saw…I conquered"

 _Turning back around, Sonny walks up the stairs grinning all the way without so much of a backward glance in her direction._

 _Carly was stunned in complete shock at what he'd just did and said to her; as she watches his retreating form leaving up the stairs she lets out a yell…_

"UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _she was frustrated as hell and totally turned on from the kiss_

 _Sonny laughs as he hears her frustrated scream while going up the last of the steps before turning the corner to go down the hallway to their bedroom. Although he was ecstatic to hear that he'd succeeded in getting to her as he left her standing downstairs all hot and bothered he himself needed a cold shower in the worse way! As soon as he walks inside the bedroom he heads straight to the bathroom…_

 _Meanwhile, downstairs, Carly is still standing and staring at the stairs…she was fuming mad! How the hell could she not have seen what he was planning? Why did she allow him to kiss her so passionately? Why did it have to be so damn good?! Why did he have to have the best lips ever and make her toes curl whenever he swept her in to a lip lock? And how the hell could he just walk away like that? Here she was all worked up and hot and bothered and there he was upstairs laughing his ass off at leaving her high and dry!_

 _Placing her face in the palms of her hands, Carly scolds herself_ "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" _running her hands back through her hair, she exhales a long breath…she had to get the hell outta there_!

 _Picking up her purse from the desk where she'd put it earlier, Carly snaps the door open and is met with two sets of eyes staring straight at her…Max and Johnny. They both tried not to smile after presuming they'd just heard her and the boss doing it up against the door. Seeing how they were both trying not to smile and stare, Carly wonders why they were acting so weird as she scrunches her brow; she shakes her head not needing the aggravation right now as she walks past them and to the elevator._

 _Both Max and Johnny pass looks at each other as they watch Carly continually press the elevator button over and over and over again. Carly folds her arms as she taps her foot impatiently while waiting for the doors to open so she could leave. She didn't know where she was going just knew she had to get some air and get away from her "husband"._

"Mrs. C" _Max says…when Carly turns to look at him he goes on to say_ "I'm sorry but uh, if you're going somewhere, Johnny and I have to go with you."

"Fine…" _Carly says in a frustrated huff; she was tired and didn't feel like arguing_ "I don't care." _she sighs then says_ "I just have to get out of here and get some air"

 _Max and Johnny nod and Carly turns back to look at the elevator doors. The two guards could sense that she was obviously upset about something and they began to wonder what happened since it wasn't only a little while ago that she and the boss were going at it against the door._

 _Men are Scum! Scum, scum SUCM, Carly inwardly tells herself as she waited for the elevator that seemed to be taking forever. It was at that moment that the door to penthouse two opens and Jason comes walking out. This was just great she thought; with the mood she was in about men she didn't want to even talk with Jason because as she said ALL MEN ARE SCUM and it was too bad for Jason that he just happened to be part of the unfortunate species._

"Carly, hey" _Jason says with a smile as he walks over to her_ "I was just about to come over and see if you and Sonny were still alive" _he says with a little teasing laugh_ "You know since you were pretty upset when you left my place earlier."

 _Ignoring him, Carly just stares straight ahead at the elevator without saying so much of a hello to Jason._

"Carly…" _Jason says her name again and frowns when she doesn't look at him_ "Carly what's the matter with you?" _he asks as he places a gentle hand on her shoulder_

 _That got Jason a look as Carly turns a cold glare at him_ "If you don't mind could you take your hands off me please…" _she removes his hand and then looks back at the elevator doors that finally start to open_

 _Jason watches as Carly basically blew him off and walks on the elevator with Max and Johnny following inside behind her. As the elevator doors close, he immediately walks over to penthouse four and lets himself inside._

"Sonny!" _Jason calls out inside the penthouse when he doesn't see Sonny downstairs_. "Sonny…" _he calls out once more while heading towards the stairs when he doesn't get an answer again.  
_  
 _Walking outside of the master bathroom with his navy blue silk robe on, Sonny runs a hand through his wet hair. It was at that exact moment that Jason came walking inside the bedroom.  
_  
"Jason…what are you doing here?" _Sonny asks curiously as he stops place_

"I just saw Carly and she blew me off completely…that's not like her." _Jason replies and then walks over to the foot of the bed…now sitting down on the edge; he goes on to say_ "I know she was pretty angry when she left my place earlier after she realized you gave her a hickey. I decided to come over and see if you two were still alive before you actually did kill each other and when I saw her she blew me off so I'm asking you…what did you do to her?"

"What did I do to her?" _Sonny repeats defensively as he points a hand to his chest_

"Yeah, what did you do? You had to have done something to get her so upset that she'd be mad at me too."

"She kicks me in the nuts and she's the one you're worried about?" _Sonny shakes his head disbelievingly as he throws his hands up in the air_ "That's funny…"

"She did what?" _Jason quickly asks_

"You heard me. The woman is crazy I tell you and I'm stuck married to her…"

 _Shaking his head as a headache starts to form, Jason says_ "You know what, if you two don't learn to get along together soon I'm gonna wind up being the crazy one locked up in Shady Brook!" _standing up from the bed, he starts to walk to the door but then turns around to inform Sonny_ "Oh and by the way Carly's gone…after she finished ignoring me she got on the elevator and left."

 _That bit of information sent Sonny's blood pressure rising as his eyes widen and he snaps_ "SHE WHAT?!"

"She left going down in the elevator just before I came up here…"

 _Not giving Jason time to finish his statement, Sonny asks_ "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know…she didn't look like she was in the mood to share." _Jason sarcastically replies and then adds_ "But don't worry, Max and Johnny went with her." _he leaves out of the room to head back over to his place in search for a Tylenol_

 _Sonny waits until Jason was out of the room before goes over to the dresser where he placed his cell phone on top; quickly he dials Johnny in record time._

"Where is she?" _is all Sonny asked in a snap_ "Stay with her. Don't let her leave. I'm on my way!" _he tells Johnny and then ends the call_

 _Once he knew where his wife was at, Sonny immediately walks over to the closet to pick out something to wear._

* **Kelly's Diner** *

 _Taking a seat near the jukebox Carly lets out a huff; she was still mad at Sonny and even more so at herself. How could she let him get to her like that?! Sonny was the most irritating, controlling, ASS she had ever MET but yet for whatever reason whenever his lips captures hers she felt like she was in heaven. God she HATED him! UGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
_  
 _Grabbing a menu Carly glances at Max and Johnny who were standing like soldiers nearby watching her every move and everyone else's for that matter. She hated this! She was a grown woman for goodness sakes! She didn't need a babysitter watching her every move. She played on the toughest streets in Florida and held her own just fine her whole life.  
_  
 _When she sees Penny the waitress walking up to her Carly forces a smile as gives Penny her order_ "I'll have a chocolate milkshake with a double chocolate layered cake."

 _As Penny runs off to get her order Carly asks Max who was staring at her like she had three heads_ "What?"

 _Clearing his throat_ … "Nothing…I uh was just wondering how you can stay in such great shape eating all that junk. Don't get me wrong I love junk food and all but just the junk food we ate while watching the movie earlier will cost me at least a couple more hours at the gym."

"I guess I'm just one of the lucky ones that can do that"

 _Opening the door to Kelly's, hearing Carly's statement, Sonny agrees with her as he plays the role of the good husband_ "Of course you're Lucky sweetheart you're married to me aren't you"

 _Fighting back a groan Carly shoots back_ "No honey that would make you the lucky one since I'm such a catch."

 _Sonny had to fight back a snicker at her little comment. Catch my ass, he silently thinks. Sure she wasn't bad on the eyes but Caroline Benson was no catch._

 _Once he reaches her Sonny places a kiss on her cheek before whispering into her ear_ "You're in big, big trouble you know that right?" _he puts on his best phony smile_

 _Before Carly had a chance to retort a red headed lady made her way towards them with Carly's order._

"Hey Sonny, how's it going?" _Bobbie says with a bright smile while placing the cake and milkshake down in front of the blond woman who made the order._

"Just fine, I have no complaints" _Sonny says with a dimpled smile answering her then looks back at his wife_

 _Seeing the way Sonny was looking at the blond woman, Bobbie knew that she had to be very special to him; she smiles at the them while inwardly telling herself what a cute couple they make._

 _Ever since she noticed Sonny's men watching over the young blond woman, Bobbie had been dying to ask_ "So who's your friend Sonny?"

 _Smiling at her, Sonny places his hands on Carly's shoulders_ "Actually Bobbie this gorgeous young lady here is my wife."

 _Stunned Bobbie was thankful she was no longer holding the woman's order or she would have surly dropped it onto the floor_. "Wife?"

 _Extending her hand towards the woman Sonny referred to as Bobbie, Carly introduces herself_ "Carly Corinthos"

 _Shaking her hand, Bobbie mumbles out as she gazes into Sonny's eyes_ "Bobbie Spencer….so you two are married. Wow. I didn't even realize you were dating anyone let alone in a serious relationship." _she says with a slight laugh then adds_ "So how long have you two known each other?"

 _Taking a seat beside Carly, pushing the milk shake and cake to the other side of the table, Sonny tells her_ "We met through Jason awhile back. Carly is from Florida and while I was down there on business we just hit it off and fell madly in love. Carly decided to move to Port Charles because she missed me so much and being apart from her made me realize just how much she meant to me so I proposed."

"Well congratulations" _Grinning at Carly, Bobbie tells her_ "Cake and milkshake is on me….take care Sonny"

 _As Bobbie scampered off towards the kitchen phone to fill in her brother Luke on the latest events, Carly shoots Sonny a curious look_ "You seem close to her…"

 _Standing up from his chair, Sonny extends his hand as he says_ … "Dance with me"

 _Placing her hands into his Carly lets Sonny pull her into his arms. Standing on her tiptoes as she dances with him to the music playing in background Carly whispers into his ear…_

"You controlling ass…how dare you follow me here?!" _to keep up appearances she smiles as if a woman madly in love with her man_  
 _  
After letting out a chuckle Sonny gives her ass a little squeeze which made Carly flash him a quick look to which he responds with a dimpled grin before whispering back_ "Don't push me little girl" _Answering her question from before, he adds in_ "And Bobbie is a good friend, I've known her and her older brother Luke Spencer for years. In fact I own half of a club with Luke; but to ease your mind you have nothing to worry about where Bobbie is concerned."

 _Seeing the smug, cocky look come across his face thinking he knew her so well that she was somehow jealous of Bobbie_ "I wasn't worried" _Carly tells him._

 _Across the room, after leaving a message on Luke's cell phone with the news of the newlyweds, Bobbie leans herself against the counter and looks in awe at Sonny and Carly as they danced near the jukebox. They looked gorgeous together. His dark fetchers mixed in with her light ones Bobbie was sure they would someday make gorgeous looking children together._

 _Stomping on his foot Carly gives him a fake apologetic look as she speak up_ "Sorry honey I didn't mean to step on your foot. Are you alight?"

 _Forcing a smile Sonny tells her_ "That's alright sweetheart. Maybe you can kiss it better when we get home"

"Maybe I will, but right now I'm just dying to take a bite out of my cake." _Carly pulls the chocolate cake back in front of her that he pushed away earlier_

 _Making a face as she sits back down into her seat Sonny asks_ "How can you still be hungry after eating all the food we ate at the No Name?"

"I always have room for cake Sonny"

 _Sitting down beside her Sonny tells her_ "You really shouldn't put that crap into your body honey…junk food isn't good for you. I want you to live for a very, very long time"

 _Leaning into whisper in his ear, Carly whispers_ "And if you want to live a long time you'll back off right now."

 _Placing his hand onto Carly's lap, Sonny gives it a little squeeze as he pretends to laugh at what she said._

* **Harbor View Towers** *

 _After Carly ate her cake and drank her shake in record time Sonny took her home. She couldn't wait to get into the confines of their limo since Sonny had spent the rest of the time kissing at her neck._

 _Shutting the penthouse door behind them Sonny demands as he watches Carly make a dash for the stairs._ "Where are you going?"

"To bed!" _Carly shouts out over her shoulder._

 _Wanting to make sure Carly wasn't planning on sleeping in the guestroom like she planned to do earlier, Sonny follows her up the stairs in hot pursuit._

 _Smiling when he sees Carly enter their room he calls out to her_ "Good you didn't get lost this time" _His smile quickly fades away when the door slams shut in his face followed by the sound of the door being locked._

 _Banging on the door Sonny yells out_ "This is REALLY getting old! OPEN THE DOOR CARLEE! I MEAN IT!"

"The ONLY thing that's OLD around here is YOU!" _Carly yells out through the closed door._

 _Seconds later Carly jumps when the door goes flying open from the blow of his kick.  
_  
 _Glaring at her Sonny tells her through clench teeth_ "You REALLY Got to stop making me kick down doors! I've had fewer doors being kicked down in a police raid then I do with you"

 _Pointing towards the door Carly yells out_ "GET Out!"

 _Looking at her like she's deranged_ "Did you forget to take a pill or something?! This is my room, ours for the time being but really MINE!"  
 _  
Carly was more frustrated now than ever as she shoots him a dirty glare while throwing her hands up in the air then starts to stomp her way past him so she could leave out of the room._

 _Seeing that she was about to walk out on him again, Sonny quickly springs into action_ …"Carly wait, wait…" _he takes a hold of her hand which causes her to spin around to face him_.

 _Snatching her hand free of his, Carly folds her arms over her chest_ "What?" _she snaps_

 _Sonny lets out a sigh figuring that he better end this fight right now before things got really out of hand between them…besides he was going to apologize to her earlier but then they started arguing again._

"Look I'm sorry alright…I'm sorry that I bit your head off before about the phone call thing. I came up to apologize to you afterwards but you'd locked yourself inside the guestroom and well…never mind I don't want to start arguing all over again." _Exhaling another sigh, he goes on to say_ "Listen I'm not good with words and all but what I'm trying to say is that you were trying to be nice and I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. It's just…my father isn't a subject I like to talk about and I can be just a little bit touchy when it comes to my personal life."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you Sonny"

"I know you didn't." _Exhaling another sharp breath he asks her_ "Do you think we can just drop this stupid fight and go to sleep?"

 _Her weariness getting the better of her Carly just nods her head_ "Yeah, I guess." _she pauses for a moment then tells him_ "I'm gonna go take a relaxing bath before I get into bed."

 _Suppressing the groan as he pictures her naked body wet and covered with bubbles Sonny clears his throat a little then replies_ "Alright I'll uh…be in bed."

 **~**~**

 _After taking a long, hot relaxing bath Carly finally emerged from the bathroom wearing Sonny's robe since she had forgotten to bring her clothes inside with her._

 _Glancing towards their bed Carly stares at Sonny as he slept. His chest was exposed like the night before and he even looked sexier then the night before if that was possible. Shaking her dirty thoughts out of her head Carly turns around and makes her way towards her dresser drawer._

 _Opening his eyes Sonny fights back a groan when he sees his robe covering her body. There was just something about her in his clothes that made him want her that much more. Damn her! He silently thought as his eyes stayed glued onto her._

 _Turning around feeling his eyes on her Carly yells out_ "Were you just going to LAY there and watch me get undressed!?"

 _Hating himself and her for catching him peeking at her Sonny simply tells her_ "No, I just woke up and you were there wearing my robe"

 _Grabbing her pajama's Carly huffs out_ "Pig!" _before marching her butt back into the bathroom to change._

 _As the door slams shut Sonny flops himself onto his stomach as he prays that Carly hadn't notice his growing member through the sheets._

 _Once she's finally dressed and comes walking out of their bathroom Carly stops in place with a frown as she realizes that Sonny is no longer in their bed…but that frown soon turns into a smile when she realizes that she could take clam to have her desired side of the bed. With a gleeful smile she goes running towards her NEW side of the bed; the side that was closest to the exit._

 _As Carly settles in on what is now her side of the bed, Sonny finally walks back into the room; stopping in place he shakes his head as he realizes she stole his spot. While Carly was getting dressed he received a phone call on his cell from Benny telling him that Sorel seemed none too pleased that Sonny found a way to avoid prison and he believed that Sorrel's ambush was just the beginning of a full blown war between them.  
_  
 _With a heavy sigh not wanting to have another fight with Carly about being on his side of the bed, Sonny decides to just sleep on her side for tonight only. He would lay claim to his side for another night. Once Sonny plops himself onto her old side of the bed Carly frowns when he doesn't even attempt to claim his old spot. It was weird since she was expecting him to say something that would start another argument…of course she'd be ready for whatever he had to say but he didn't speak a word as she silently watched him lay his head down on her former pillow then reach a hand up to shut off the only light left in the room._

 _As the darkness engulfs the room, Carly quickly turns over to her side and hits the pillow a few times for comfort before she lies down. A huge space sat between them once again and although her eyes were closed, Carly wasn't asleep…she was all set to have another argument over her taking his side of the bed but instead she basically gets the silent treatment. After she allows it to bother her a little while longer she finally drifts off to sleep._

* **Waking up in the Morning** *

 _The huge space between husband and wife stayed there for a good little while throughout the night…but by morning there was no more space between the two as they lay wrapped up in each other's arms once again. If you didn't know any better you'd swear that they were a happily madly in love couple by the way they peacefully lay together as if lovers._

 _Sonny is the first to wake up…he'd been up for a while now enjoying the feel of waking up and having her in his arms. He tells himself that he shouldn't be thinking these things and he has got to be Crazy out of his Mind to allow himself to be so affected by her. He then reasons with himself that he's stuck married to her and it's not like he can go out with other women to relieve his physical frustrations because then Taggert will realize that he and Carly only married to keep her from testifying against him in court._

 _Damn HER why the hell did she have to be so hot! If she didn't have a body to die for and a mouth that begged for his lips to take possession over then he wouldn't find himself constantly fantasizing about her at night and hell even during the day if he were honest with himself. How in the world was he going to survive this marriage if he couldn't have a taste of the temptress that slept beside him in their bed or for that matter lying practically on top of him while wrapped up in his arms._

 _Carly began to stir in her sleep and Sonny grins to himself as he curiously wonders what her reaction will be of waking up in his arms again. His grin gets wider as he thinks to himself that she can't very well use the excuse of her not having the side of the bed she wanted since when he left the room to take the call from Benny she took the opportunity to steal his side to claim as her own. She had the side she wanted after all so why did she wind up back on the side that she didn't want._

 _Quickly Sonny closes his eyes to pretend like he's asleep when he notices Carly's yawn. It wasn't long afterwards that Carly's eyes began to slowly blink open…she lay there for a moment longer before she took notice just where she was laying._

"Oh my God…" _Carly's eyes open wide as she realizes that she was lying in Sonny's arms again; she softly curses_ "Shit"

 _Sonny had to hold back the urge to laugh as Carly snaps a look up at her husband to see if he was in fact awake. She curiously stares at him as she tries to see any signs that he wasn't asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief when she was satisfied that he was indeed still sleeping, Carly closes her eyes for a brief moment but when she opens them again she finds herself just looking at his handsome face as she watched him sleep._

 _Damn HIM why the hell did he have to be so incredibly gorgeous! How was it possible for him to look even sexier when he was sleeping…his hair was all curly and messy and it gave him a boyish look but she knew too well that he was all man. Nibbling down on her bottom lip, she has a quick flash of them dancing at Kelly's when he caressed his hand over her ass and gave it a squeeze…she also remembered how hard Mr. Happy felt as he held her body pressed up close to him as they swayed to the music._

 _Snapping out of her thoughts, Carly chastises herself as she inwardly tells herself to STOP! It wasn't a second later that she made the quick decision to get the hell out of dodge before Sonny woke up and found her looking at him sleeping and realizing that she woke up in his arms again._

 _Being very careful not to disturb him, Carly slips out of his arms and slowly scoots herself back over on to her side of the bed. She places one foot on the floor as she gets ready to stand up from the bed but jumps up from the bed in surprise when she hears…_

"Going somewhere?"

 _Placing a hand on her thumping heart, Carly glares at him laying in bed looking at her with the smuggest grin ever…in that moment all she wanted to do was kill him with her bare hands.  
_  
"You Scared Me! And Why The Hell Aren't You Asleep?!"

 _Grinning_ "Why were you trying to sneak out of bed?"

 _Ignoring his question, Carly runs a hand through her hair as she tells him_ "You answer my question first?"

"Well it's a common thing you know…" _Sonny starts out telling her then pauses a brief moment before he continues_ "You go to sleep at night and wake up in the morning. Everyone does it" _he flashes his dimples at her as she rolls her eyes at him_. "So now you answer my question…why were you trying to sneak out of bed?"

"I wasn't sneaking" _Carly lies as she tries to act all innocent_ "I just woke up and decided to get up is that a crime?"

 _Smirking_ "No" _Sonny simply tells her and then adds_ "But I have to wonder though if the reason that you tried to make a vanishing act on me is because you uh…you woke up laying in my arms again"

 _Carly's mouth slightly parts open as she realizes that he was awake_ "Ah HA!" _she points her index finger at him_ "You were awake! I should have known…" _she raises her hands up in the air then lowers them down and places one on her hip to lean her weight on_

"Well it's kind of hard not to notice when you have beautiful woman practically lying on top of you…"

 _Carly found herself smiling just a bit as she says_ "So you think I'm beautiful?"

 _Clearing his throat, Sonny tries to quickly cover_ "Well you're not bad looking for a blond…but we're getting away from the point; you woke up in my arms again and I'm just wondering if you're gonna find some kind of way to blame it on me again. Although your excuse for wanting a certain side of the bed won't work this time since you stole my side when I was out of the room last night." _he flashes her a dimpled grin then asks_ "So…let's hear it." _he pauses for a moment then adds_ "Or maybe I already know the answer…maybe you actually like waking up in my arms, Mrs. Corinthos."

 _Just standing and glaring at him, Carly found herself unable to speak so she just turns away from him and stomps herself inside the bathroom slamming the door behind her. As the door closes with a loud SLAM, Sonny bursts out laughing…_

* **Sorel's Office** *

 _Meanwhile Sorel sits in his office in a meeting with two of his top men; he was yet again plotting the death of Michael Sonny Corinthos Jr. It wall all over the morning papers in the Port Charles Gazette with a front page headline reading…_

 **ALLEGED PORT CHARLES MOB BOSS MICHAEL CORINTHOS JR TAKES A BRIDE…**

 _The paper even had pictures of Sonny and Carly…the first pictures were close ups of both of their faces side by side and the next picture was taken during their tour around town letting everyone know how happily in love they were as newlyweds…the picture of course was one of them in a very passionate lip lock taken at Jake's by a very surprised reporter that was all too happy to snap a quick picture of them on his camera phone._

 _The newspaper went on to talk about Carly and how she just happened to be a witness in a open case the PCPD has against her newlywed husband. They even go as far as asking the question if the marriage is real or fake but then they also say if you go by the picture of the two love birds that your only answer could be is a Definite YES it's REAL!_

 _Needless to say that after Sorel sat and read over the article a couple hundred times with his blood pressure rising every time he read through the article he was very unhappy! Now the case against Sonny would have to be dropped because of a stupid unholy marriage; he didn't know how the cops could allow Sonny to slip through their fingers again when they could have buried him._

 _Since the PCPD couldn't rid Sorel of his problem he was going to have to do it himself. By nightfall Sonny Corinthos will be a bad memory and all his territory would be his and maybe even his wife; he had to admit that from the picture in the newspaper the new Mrs. Corinthos was definitely no ugly duckling._

"Nothing can go wrong this time" _Sorel tells his most trusted men that were in the room standing in front of his desk..._ "Sonny Corinthos needs to meet his maker by nightfall."

 _Clearing his throat one of the gun men speaks_ … "We'll get the job done sir. Sonny Corinthos will no longer be a thorn in your side. By nightfall you will rule over all of Port Charles and all of Corinthos' offshore territories as well."

 _Grinning Sorel nods his head with a evil little smile; he was very pleased_ "Good, good and I promise you'll not only be reward for your job well done you'll also all receive a huge promotion and maybe some other benefits like the gorgeous blond Sonny's married to…that is of course after I have my way with her."

 **~**~**~**

 _Meanwhile Taggert looks up as his old pal Sid as he walked inside an old run down shack a couple of miles outside of Port Charles. Sid couldn't very well show up at the PCPD because Sonny had men on his payroll over there; it was much safer meeting him here rather than at the police station._

 _Standing up from his seat Taggert extends his hand_ "Thanks again for agreeing to meet me here Sid."

 _Smiling at him, Sid shakes his hand as he replies_ "No problem you know how I feel about gangsters and men who force innocent women to bend to their will."

 _Pointing towards the coffee table that was in the middle of the room Taggert asks_ "Did you see the morning paper on your way over here?"

 _Shaking his head_ "No, why?"

 _Making his way towards the table Taggert shows him the front page of the newspaper._

 _Cocking his head to the side, Sid utters out_ "Wow she's a looker isn't she?" _Laughing he jokes_ "At least this assignment will have its perks huh"

"Yeah but she comes with Sonny and Sonny isn't going to make this bust easy Sid. It's going to be hard to find a way to get Carly away from Sonny and his men in order to break her into confessing about him forcing her into marriage and be willing to tell the courts everything she saw happen that night."

 _Making his way towards him Sid takes a better look at the picture. Seeing the lip lock that was taken of the duo he utters out_ "You know if I didn't know better I would say those two were madly in love."

"It's all an ACT" _Taggert spats out_ "Don't let them fool you Sid"

 _Giving him a reassuring look Sid tells him_ "Don't worry I won't let you down. I'm just saying those two could win an Emmy with the performance they seem to be putting on for everyone's benefit."

"So then you'll do it? You'll help me take down Sonny Corinthos once and for all?" _Taggert asks_

 _With a nod and a sly grin as he eyes the picture of Carly once again, Sid answers_ "I'm in…"

* **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4** *

 _Opening the penthouse door when she hears murmurs coming out from the hallway that sounded a lot like Max and Johnny Carly questions,_ "What's going on?"

 _Both Johnny and Max weren't sure how Mrs. Corinthos was going to take the news that her face was plastered all over the front page of the morning newspaper The Port Charles Gazette.  
_  
"Uh, well we were just about to bring in the morning paper for Mr. Corinthos. He loves to read the morning paper when he gets up before going to work" _Johnny explains._

 _Frowning at them Carly asks_ "Are you guys feeling alright? You both look kind of pale?"

 _Nodding their heads they both answer together_ "We're fine!"

 _Shaking her head at them Carly sighs as she reaches for the paper that was tucked underneath Max's arm._ "Okay well I'll just put his paper on the kitchen table so he can read it once he gets out of the shower." _When Max takes a step back preventing her from taking the paper Carly demands again_ "Alright, what's wrong with you two?"

 _Looking at Max, Johnny sighs then says_ "Show it to her, she'll wind up seeing it sooner or later"

"See what?" _Carly asks_

 _When Max unfolds the paper and show it to her Carly mouth drops open in complete shock. There she was on the front page of the local newspaper._

"I can't believe this!" _Carly screams out. When she sees the looks on the guard's faces Carly knew she better do some damage control_ "I mean I can't believe they found my high school picture and used it in their paper. That isn't one of my best pictures you know and it also makes Sonny look like my sugar daddy seeing that I look a lot younger in the picture."

 _Grabbing the newspaper from Max, Carly walks back inside the penthouse slamming the door behind her. Pacing the floor she groans as she starts to read the article. This was just GREAT she thought. Well at least Sonny would be pleased since he was getting the exposure he wanted. Now everyone in Port Charles knew she was now Mrs. Corinthos. Tossing the paper onto Sonny's desk Carly knew she had to get out of there. Sonny would surely be coming down those steps any moment now and she had to leave before he started hassling her about waking up in his arms yet again._

 _Making her way towards the closet Carly grabs one of her jackets; slipping it on Carly glances towards the staircase. When she doesn't see him Carly lets out a sigh as she turns around to head out the door._

 _As she pulls the door open she smiles at Max and Johnny_ "Hey" _seconds later the door slams shut as Sonny jogs up behind her and places his hand above her shoulder trapping her between the door and his body._

 _DAMN IT! Carly curses inwardly, she was so close to being long gone and double DAMN she just realized that he had her trapped once again against the door! UGHHHH!_

 _Shutting her eyes Carly mummers out_ "Where the hell did you pop out from? I swear you are like a cat! I thought you were taking your morning shower" _Maybe she should get him a damn bell to wear around his neck she silently tells herself. He was like a damn cat creeping around without making a sound._

 _Standing behind her, Sonny whispers into her ear while pulling her body back into his without answering her previous question_

"And just where is my wife running off to so early in the morning" _Sonny's voice was like liquid sex; low and husky as he holds her from behind in his arms. He grins behind her back…he just loved to make her squirm._

 _A slight shiver goes through her body when he calls her his wife. Carly turns around in his arms so she is facing him; putting up a brave front she replies_ "Out! Last I checked I could still leave the building."

 _Lightly wetting his lower lip, Sonny asks with a phony hurt voice_ "What? Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

"HA! Dream on. You want a kiss ask your men to kiss your damn ring since they live to worship the All Mighty Sonny Corinthos."

 _Cocking his head a little to the side Sonny asks her_ "What's the matter baby? Are you upset that your dreams didn't come true last night?"

 _Cracking a smile Carly tells him_ "What can I say I just love picturing your head on a silver platter. It's quite a letdown to wake up and realize you're still breathing"

 _With his free hand Sonny push's away some stands of hair that was covering her face_ "You're such a liar" _he knew she wanted him. If she was so appalled by him she wouldn't be winding up in his arms every morning._

"To bad that's not true because if so then you'd be sharing a bar of soap with a guy named Bubba in Pentonville if that were to be the case"

 _Sonny was going to retort to her jab when the door opened causing Carly to lose her balance. Catching Carly so she wouldn't fall Sonny watches as Luke Spencer barrels his way inside, shuts the door behind him then looks at them with a silly grin on his face._

 _Smiling like he just won a million bucks Luke utters out_ "So it's true…you're married? I just have one question…"

 _Placing a kiss on Carly's temple as he holds her tightly in his arms Sonny asks_ … "What Luke? And make it fast I want to be alone with my wife"

 _Looking Carly up and down Luke smirks at him_ "I bet you do…" _he grins_

 _As Luke gave her the once over Carly looks up into Sonny's eyes_ "Honey who's your friend?"

"The name is Spencer, Luke Spencer darlin. You're hubby is a silent partner in my club" _Luke answers her before Sonny could._ "So I guess that will teach you huh?"

 _Frowning Carly asks_ "Teach me what?"

 _Laughing_ "To never lose a bet."

 _Lightly biting down on her bottom lip so not to laugh Carly asks_ "What makes you think this was a bet Luke?"

 _Walking past them towards the mini bar as Sonny shoots daggers at him_ "You're too good for Corinthos."

 _Watching Luke make himself at home at his mini bar while helping himself to a glass of Scotch, Sonny retorts_ "Oh but I'm good enough for you to drink my alcohol?"

"Shut up, I like him" _Carly tells him as she pulls away from her husband's arms then makes her way towards Luke._ "Drink away Luke this is my home too and you're more than welcome."

"If you feed the stray he'll never leave honey" _Sonny speaks up not liking this alliance. Mixing Luke and Carly together only spelled trouble and he had enough on his plate right now as it is._

 _After gulping down his drink in one shot Luke tells him_ "You know that hurts me right here in the old ticker…" _he places a hand to his heart then adds_ "If I didn't know better I'd think you meant that partner"

"Ignore him Luke my husband is just a little grouchy because he hasn't had his morning coffee yet" _Carly knew that with Luke being here she could make a hasty exit without Sonny being able to stop her…and that fact alone made Luke Spencer her new hero._ "Well you two obviously have business to talk about and besides I have a few errands to run so I should get going"

 _Just as Carly reaches the door Sonny's walks up behind her as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to back to him much like he did earlier. Carly was about to ask him what he was doing but soon realized his intentions when he turns her around to face him and his lips come crashing down onto hers in a searing kiss. Moaning into his mouth as his tongue duels with hers Carly found herself wrapping her arms around his waist while responding back to his possessive kiss._

 _Watching as Sonny practically devours Carly's mouth, Luke clears his throat a little but when that doesn't seem to make them pull apart he shouts out_ "HEY I'm STILL HERE!"

 _With a grunt Sonny releases his hold on her as their lips slowly and reluctantly part from each other. Looking into her eyes he mumbles out_ "See you later baby"

 _Placing a finger tip on his lower lip Carly whispers back while still in a haze from the kiss_ "Bye…"

 _Turning around as Carly made her leave Sonny faces off with Luke_ "Before you even think about it I'm going to tell you now HELL NO!"

 _Scrunching his face, puzzled by his statement Luke asks_ "Hell no to what?"

 _Locking eyes with him so Luke knows he is dead serious_ "Hell no to you spending any time with my wife. The last thing this city needs is an alliance between the two of you. I don't need the headache of getting my wife out of any of mess that you create, Luke."

 _Shaking his head at him Luke promises him_ "I would never hurt a hair off that pretty little head of hers. Barbra-Jean would skin me alive if I did. She seems to have taken a liking to her already as she yammered on and on about how cute and adorable a little Corinthos baby would be running around Port Charles. I told her hopefully the kid is a girl so you couldn't be tempted to drown her hair in a river of gel."

 _Sonny just shakes his head as Luke laughs at his own joke_ …"Bobbie will be the least of your worries if you involve Carly in one of your plans Luke. I mean it." _Sonny warns him._

 _Raising his hand up in the air_ "Hey man I get your message loud and clear. I just wanted to make sure the rumors were true but seriously man I'm happy for you. Congratulations you have a beautiful bride. She seems worth being tying down to."

"Thanks Luke"

 _Making his way towards the door Luke tells him_ "You know Laura will want to have you over for one of her family gatherings so don't be surprised when she and Barbara Jean come over with milk and cookies to invite you two newlyweds over for a Sunday dinner." _he chuckles a little and then just as he leaves out the door he calls out over his shoulder…_ "See ya partner"

 _Watching Luke leave his penthouse Sonny lets out a sigh.  
_  
* **Later That Day** *

 _It was late that afternoon when Carly finally came back to the penthouse. Johnny opens the door for her to walk inside and Max places down her shopping bags for her.  
_  
"Is there anything else you'd like us to get for you, Mrs. C?" _Max asks_

 _Carly didn't hear Max's question as she was deep in thought while walking around the living room looking for any sign that Sonny was still lurking somewhere…after all you never know with him. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if once Max and Johnny were secured back in the hallway that Sonny would come popping out of nowhere.  
_  
"Mrs. C?" _Max calls her name out again_

 _Finally snapping out of her thoughts with a little jump, Carly drops the book she held in her hands when she came walking inside with her bodyguards behind her._

 _Max quickly goes to pick up her book,_ "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" _he hands her the book_

"That's okay don't worry about it…no harm done."

"Did you need anything else?" _Max asks_

 _Johnny quickly adds_ "Anything that won't get us in trouble like watching movies with you or getting you junk food that is…" _he flashes a nervous little smile_

 _Holding her book in one hand while placing her other hand on her hip, Carly looks back and forth between them as she says_ "Admit it….you two had fun the other day before my husband the caveman came in and banished you back to the hallway" _she says with a little smile of her own_

 _Both Max and Johnny don't say a word as they both try to hide their smiles then quickly cover with a cough as they raise a hand to cover their mouth's…  
_  
"That's what I thought" _Carly grins and then adds_ "Don't worry you're safe I'm tired after the all day shopping spree we went on…I think I'm just going to rest on the couch and do a little reading." _she holds up the book in her hand that just happened to be a PCU College Catalog_

"You thinking about taking some college classes?" _Johnny asks_

"Yeah I was but first I thought I'd look over the catalog to see what interests me."

 _Max and Johnny began to wonder what Sonny would think about his new bride going to college…they had a feeling that Sonny would no doubt have them following her every move and breaking the kneecaps of any college student or professor that dare to come on to her._

"Well we'll be in the hall if you need us…" _Johnny tells her and then he and Max return to their post in the hallway closing the door behind them_

 _Once Max and Johnny were gone, Carly walks over to the couch and sits down making herself comfortable as she prepares to look through the college catalog. Truth be told she thought that by taking some college classes that it would give her some space from Sonny and of course limit their newlywed tour around town as the happy in love couple. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to go through this…the man was an arrogant ass but he was an arrogant ass that knew how to make her toes curl whenever he takes her into his arms and kisses her. That's all it took as Carly was now hit with flashes of memories of each time they've kissed starting with their wedding kiss and on to their recent kiss this morning when Luke showed up unexpectedly.  
_  
"Stop it Carly" _she says a loud to herself_ "You're not going to even think about him!" _she opens up the catalog and starts thumbing through the pages…_

* **Pier 53** *

 _Jason comes walking up to oversee a shipment but stops in place when he sees Sonny standing a few feet away doing the job he was coming to do himself.  
_  
"Sonny…" _Jason calls out his name_

 _Turning around, Sonny sees Jason walking over to him_ "Hey, what's up…"

"Nothing, I just came to oversee the shipment but I see you got here first"

"Yeah well I got tired of Benny at the warehouse. He kept going on and on about Sorel and I know Benny's right that we need to keep a look out for Sorel because he's crazy but I couldn't take another second of his yapping he was starting to give me a headache. So I decided to come here."

 _With a slight nod, Jason then says_ "Well you know you don't have to stay…I can handle the shipment." _with a little grin at the corners of his mouth, he says_ "Why don't you go home and spend some time with your wife" _he quickly corrects himself with a slight cough_ "I mean Carly…well technically she is your wife so I was right the first time." _after Sonny shoots him a glare, Jason asks_ "So how did it go after I left your place last night. I assume you went and tracked Carly down the minute I was out the door."

"You know what Jason I never knew you were this nosey" _Sonny replies not wanting to answer the question…well at least he wasn't bringing up the subject of the hickey he gave Carly or the wedding kiss_

"And there you go changing the subject" _Jason smirks…he looks down at his watch and then back up at Sonny as he tells him_ "And it only took you 2.5 seconds to do it…you know I think that may be a new record." _he chuckles then adds_ "Although I'd have to say that your wedding kiss broke the record in time length of any other wedding kiss in history." _he teases_

"Are you done?" _Sonny asks_ "Cause I'm not laughing…"

"Come on Sonny when are you going to admit that you like Carly and that you actually like being married to her."

"Oh I don't know how about when hell freezes over" _Sonny says with a shrug of his shoulders_

"You like making out with her…hey that hickey is proof of that" _Jason points out with a smirk_

"You know what maybe being at the warehouse with Benny bugging the hell out of me isn't so bad after all…"

 _Jason laughs as he watches Sonny start to walk away_ "Admit it you…like her!" _he yells out to Sonny's retreating form  
_  
 _Turning around, Sonny replies_ "I'll admit that you've been standing out in the sun to lon…"

 _Before Sonny could finish his sentence the sound of gun fire makes both he and Jason immediately hit the ground._

* **Harbor View Tower's Penthouse 4** *

"Hmm…interior design. Sounds interesting and something I could see myself definitely doing." _Carly says to herself. Looking up from the page she was reading, Carly looks around at the dark colors of the penthouse_ "Oh yeah this dark cave is in definite need of a makeover; that is if the Great Man himself would allow me to re…"

 _All of a sudden, Carly gets a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stops speaking in mid sentence and sits up straight in a flash. She didn't know what it was but she had a very bad feeling that something terrible was wrong._

 _In that moment Carly knew what it was. Standing up from the couch as her heart began to race she drops the catalog on the floor_ "Sonny" _she says in a soft yet terrified whisper_

 _As if in slow motion, Carly runs around the couch and to the door flinging it open…Max and Johnny turn looking at her wondering what was wrong while they try to understand her fast ramblings. All they could get out of her was that she was worried about the boss as she yells at them to take her to him.  
_  
* **Pier 53** *

 _Jason takes out his gun and starts to return fire as he makes his way over to Sonny; he was able to take out one of the shooters but the other got away._

"I GOT ONE! GO AFTER THE OTHER ONE! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" _Jason yells at one of the men on security guard duty that stepped in to help return fire at the snipers on the rooftop of a nearby building_

 _Hearing a groan, Jason turns to Sonny laying on the ground_ "Are you hit?" _he immediately asks but gets his answer when he sees the blood gushing out of Sonny's shoulder_

 _Sonny groans again and then coughs as he answers_ "It's not that bad…just a shoulder wound. I've had worse."

"Can you stand up…we got to get you out of here fast."

"Yeah" _Sonny groans again as Jason helps him stand up on his feet_ "But no hospitals"

"No I'll call the doctor and have him meet us at the penthouse."

 _And with that said, Jason helps Sonny walk back to the car so they could meet their own private doctor back at the penthouse…_

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (Lindy Lou) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Collides**

* **Chapter 7** *

 _Standing up from the couch as her heart began to race, Carly drops the catalog on the floor_ "Sonny" _she says in a soft yet terrified whisper…_

 _As if in slow motion, Carly runs around the couch and to the door flinging it open…Max and Johnny turn looking at her wondering what was wrong while they try to understand her fast ramblings. All they could get out of her was that she was worried about the boss as she yells at them to take her to him._

 _Both Max and Johnny could hardly get a word in edgewise as Carly rant and raved to them of the importance it was for them to take her to wherever Sonny was. For the life of them they didn't understand why she thought something was wrong with the boss since if there was Jason would have called to let them know. They've been trying to calm down and reason with her for the last ten minutes now but Carly wasn't trying to hear none of it. She knew in her gut that something was wrong and she trusted her gut feeling; something was wrong with Sonny and she had to get to him.  
_  
"Mrs. C please calm down…" _Max tires to get a word in_

"I said take me to Sonny! Are you two deaf?! I have to get to him…" _Carly argues_

"I think you should take a couple of breaths and clam down first" _Johnny jumps in to say_

 _Carly fires back_ "We're wasting time here! Something is wrong with Sonny, I can feel it…"

 _Max tries again_ …"Why do you think something is wrong with Mr. Corinthos? Did Mr. Morgan call y…"

 _Carly cuts him off before he could finish_ "No Jason didn't call…" _she lets out a frustrated sigh_ "We're wasting time here just take me to Sonny _…" she tries to push past them_

 _Max and Johnny both block her path_ "Mrs. C I think that if something were wrong with Mr. C then he would want us to keep you safe…" _Max tries to tell her_

 _Johnny nods in agreement and adds_ "He's right; Mr. Corinthos wouldn't want anything to happen to you so I think it's best if you stay here."

 _When Max sees that she's about to interrupt them again he quickly adds_ "Why don't you go back inside and sit on the couch and I'll make a phone call to see if the boss is okay. I'll let you know the minute I have news…"

"Why are you two so determined to keep me away from Sonny?! You know something don't you!" _Carly says while looking back and forth between the two_ "What is it? Tell me…"

"I swear we don't…" _Max starts out to speak but he and Johnny are practically pushed down to the floor as Carly took that moment to use all her strength to make a break for it so she could get past them and to the elevator._

 _Just as Carly's about to press the button for the elevator, the doors to the elevator ding open. Max and Johnny notice the man that steps off the elevator as Sonny's personal doctor they use for when they can't go to the hospital…in that moment they both knew that Carly was right and something was wrong._

"Is Mr. Corinthos here yet?" _Dr. Johnson asks_ "I got here as quick as possible when Mr. Morgan called me. Luckily I wasn't too far away so I was able to get here in record time."

 _Dr. Edgar Johnson was the mob doctor that Sonny had on the payroll. Edgar was a good doctor that was down on his luck in gambling a couple of years back when he suddenly found himself in debt to one of Sonny's bookies. Sonny had the good doctor checked out and found out that he was a brilliant doctor but just had the misfortune to be a horrible gambler. Thinking about it for a while Sonny decided that the doctor could be of some use to him so he decided to make Dr. Edgar Johnson an offer that he couldn't refuse and that was to be his personal doctor whenever he needed him and he'd forget about his debt. In addition to Sonny's offer he also had one other little condition; QUIT THE GAMBLING! That last part of the deal was non-negotiable and needless to say the doctor accepted the offer as he was grateful to still have his life intact; he didn't dare to buy a lottery ticket let along place a bet ever again._

 _Seeing his doctor's bag, Carly stands completely still as the feeling in the pit of her stomach got worse_ "Are you Sonny's doctor?" _she asks in a soft tone for the first time since she came to the door to try and get Max and Johnny to listen to her_

"Yes ma'am and you are?"

"His wife"

"Oh yes I read about Mr. Corinthos' recent marriage in the newspaper…sorry we have to meet under such circumstances."

"Where is he? What's wrong with Sonny?" _Carly asks in a concerned tone_

"I don't know I was just told by Mr. Morgan meet them here at the penthouse."

"Doc why don't you come inside…I'm sure they'll be here shortly…" _Johnny says_

"Yes please come inside…" _Carly tells the doctor_

 _With a nod, Dr. Johnson follows behind Carly as they walk inside the penthouse._

 _Just as Carly, Dr. Johnson, Max and Johnny walk inside they all get a shock when they see Jason practically carrying Sonny out of the kitchen; they used the private entrance instead of having to go through the lobby._

"Oh my God…" _Carly says as she places her hands over her mouth and then quickly makes her way over to Jason and Sonny_ "What happened?" _she asks while helping Jason sit Sonny down on the couch_

 _Sonny grunts as both Jason and Carly helped him get to the couch…his eyes meet with Carly's as they make it to the couch. To say that he was shocked at the concern he saw in her eyes would be an understatement; she actually looked like she was worried about him…_

"Car…Carlee" _Sonny tries to speak but is too weak from gunshot and the loss of blood_

 _Shaking her head no, Carly softly says_ "Shhh…don't try to speak. Save your strength for the next time we have a fight." _she tries to put on a brave face as she forces a smile_

"Step back please…" _Dr. Johnson says as he makes his way over to the couch where Sonny is while holding his doctor's bag_

 _Both Carly and Jason get out of the doctor's way; she stands there on pins and needles as she watches the doctor see to the gunshot wound in Sonny's shoulder. The tears in Carly's eyes fall freely without her caring if anyone saw her or second guessing herself of why she was crying and so worried. Standby letting the doctor do his job, Carly couldn't stand to watch any more after just standing there useless watching and waiting._

 _Taking Jason off to the side, Carly asks in a sharp whisper_ … "What happened?" _then wipes away the tears with a quick hand_

 _Jason sighs as he runs a hand through his hair then says_ "I shouldn't tell you since its business related…"

 _Carly cuts him off_ "Oh no you don't…you don't get to just come in here from some secret entry way that I obviously don't know about while carrying Sonny practically bleeding to death from what looks like a gunshot! As the man's wife I think I deserve some answers as to how this happened."

 _Just seeing the fear in her eyes and listening to her rants demanding him to tell her what happened and also calling herself Sonny's wife, Jason couldn't stop the little smile that began to form at the corners of his mouth. If this moment didn't prove to him that Carly protests too much about her feelings for her husband that she claimed to hate then nothing else would.  
_  
"Okay, okay but I can't tell you too much though…"

"Just tell me something" _Carly pleads_

 _Clearing his throat a little, Jason tells her_ "We were overseeing a shipment but Sonny decided to let me handle it. He said he was going back to the warehouse and when he's about to leave we heard the sound of gunfire."

"It was that Sorel guy right? He sent a sniper after Sonny didn't he…"

 _Shaking his head no_ "You don't get to know anything else" _Jason informs her_

 _Exhaling a frustrated breath_ "At least tell me you got the bastard that shot Sonny"

 _Jason doesn't answer the question but his look lets Carly know that the sniper was taken care of._

 _Both Jason and Carly turn to look at the doctor when they see he's walking over to them_ … "How is he?" _they both ask practically in unison  
_  
"I cleaned the wound…the bullet went all the way through so that was a good thing. He was lucky…if the bullet had been a couple more inches to the left it would have got his heart."

"But it wasn't so he's going to be okay right?" _Carly asks_

"If he gets rest and takes the medication I'm prescribing for him" _Dr. Johnson starts writing on his prescription pad then tears it off and hands it to Carly_ "Make sure he takes these. He needs to be watched closely for the next 24 to 48 hours and the dressing on his shoulder should be cleaned and changed daily. I'll show you how to do that before I leave."

"Okay" _Carly nods as she and Jason listen to the doctor's instructions_

"I'd like to have him admitted to the hospital…" _Dr. Johnson starts out to say_

 _Jason interrupts_ "No hospitals, that's why we called you."

 _With a nod, Dr. Johnson replies_ "Yes, I understand. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest. I've stitched up his shoulder and if he happens to somehow pop a stitch then give me a call and I'll come over to take care of it."

"Wouldn't it be better for Sonny if he were upstairs in bed instead of down here on the couch?" _Jason asks the doctor then adds in_ "I can take him upstairs…"

"Yes but be careful, he's still weak" _Dr. Johnson replies_

 _Looking over to the two guards standing there, Jason orders_ "Max come help me with Sonny and Johnny you go ahead upstairs and open the bedroom door for us"

"Yes sir" _Johnny immediately heads up the stairs_

 _Max helps Jason carefully stand Sonny up; Carly winces when she hears Sonny's groan of pain. Once again Sonny's eyes meet with Carly's but only for a brief moment before Max and Jason help him to the stairs._

 _The doctor watches Carly as she watches her husband being lead up the stairs; he could see her worry and concern._

 _Placing a soothing hand on her shoulder, Dr. Johnson says_ "Your husband will be fine, I've seen him recover faster from even worse wounds than this…but I have a feeling he'll recover even faster since he has the love of a good woman nursing him back to health." _he smiles sincerely at her as he lowers his hand_

 _Hearing the doctor's words, Carly began to realize that he was seeing her as a devoted wife that was concerned, worried and most of all in love with her husband; but the fact of the matter is that she's not in love with Sonny. She wasn't in love with him and he wasn't in love with her…but then why was she so worried and concerned about him and for that matter why and how did she just know that something was wrong with Sonny before the doctor showed up and Jason even got Sonny to the penthouse?_

 _Not wanting to break their cover of the happy in love newlyweds, Carly plays her role of the good wife as she says_ "Thank you doctor…I'll make sure he rests and takes his medicine."

"Then I have no doubt Mr. Corinthos will make a full recovery…" _Dr. Johnson walks over to where he sat down his black bag. After picking it up he turns to Carly and says_ "Oh before I leave let me show you how to redress the bandaging for your husband's shoulder…"

"K"

 _Max and Johnny come walking down the stairs and before Carly could ask, Max tells her_ "Mr. Corinthos is resting comfortably upstairs and Mr. Morgan is still up there with him."

"We'll be out in the hallway if you need us" _Johnny adds in and Carly nods an okay_

 _Once Max and Johnny are out in the hallway, Dr. Johnson resumes showing Carly how to redress the bandages for future use._

* **Upstairs in Sonny & Carly's Bedroom***

 _As Max and Johnny leave out of the bedroom, Jason looks down at Sonny lying on the bed…_ "The doctor says you'll be okay as long as you rest…"

 _Clearing his dry throat a little, Sonny asks_ "Where's Carly?" _his voice was low and weak_

 _Jason had to smile just a bit as he replies_ "She's downstairs with the doctor…why?"

"Did you see the look on her face when she first saw me? It actually looked like she was worried about me."

"Maybe because she was" _Jason answers_

"Come on Jason…we both know she hates me and would love anything that would get her out of this marriage…me being dead…well it would solve all her problems you know. No more marriage and as a bonus she wouldn't have to ever see me again."

"I don't believe that and I don't believe that you believe it either since you saw the scared and worried look on Carly's face when I brought you in the penthouse and she came over to helped me get you to the couch."

 _A silent moment passes before Sonny speaks again as he says_ "You know after you two got me to the couch I tried to ask her why she looked so scared and you know what she said to me…" _a small smile appears at the corner of his mouth before he says_ "She uh, she said…don't try to speak and for me to save my strength for the next time we have a fight."

 _With a little smirk, Jason says_ "Yeah I heard"

"So do you think she may actually have been concerned about me…and uh that…that maybe she might…you know… kinda, I don't know….that maybe she might like me a little?"

"Why do you ask?" _Jason asks as he starts to grin_

 _Quickly trying to set the record straight_ "Well it's not like I like her or anything like that but I was just wondering about Carly because like you said she was looking all scared and worried downstairs about me. I just wouldn't want to get her hopes up or anything like that since I don't feel that way about her."

 _Trying not to laugh at that obvious pack of lies, Jason says_ "Well uh I wouldn't worry about Carly because it's my belief that you're both on the same page when it comes to your feeling for each other."

 _And those feelings grow more and more each day you two deny you have any, Jason adds inwardly to himself. He knew that his friends were in complete denial every time they'd protest to liking each other  
_  
"And besides like I've told you before, Carly is a good person…she may not like you but she wouldn't want to see you dead or anything. She reacted humanly to the situation of seeing you shot so I'm sure that's where her concern for you came from." _Jason adds in as a way to play along with both of his friends' denial._

 _Yes Jason knew it would be better off if Sonny and Carly both come out already and admit to liking each other but he also knew it would be better off for him not to get himself involved in the middle. NO they'd have to realize it for themselves in due time…he just hoped that for his own sanity they'd realize it soon.  
_  
"Good…cause like I said I wouldn't want to lead her on or anything." _Sonny tells him_

"Yeah sure whatever you say, Sonny." _Jason replies_ "I'm gonna go make sure we don't have to worry about Taggert and the rest of the PCPD coming here knocking down the door with a warrant."

"Yeah you do that…Taggert's ugly mug is the last thing I want to see right now."

 _Just as Jason is about to walk out the door he turns around and says_ "How about I send a prettier face up instead…" _seeing Sonny's puzzled look Jason says_ "Your wife…after all she should see for herself that you're okay enough to argue with her later."

 _A slight smile comes to Sonny as he replies_ "Yeah sure whatever…send her up."

 **~**~  
**  
 _Meanwhile downstairs, Carly closes the door behind the doctor as he leaves out the door. After exhaling an exhausted breath, she turns around and sees Jason coming down the stairs.  
_  
"You going to be okay? You look tired?" _Jason says as he walks down the last step_

 _Running a hand through her hair, Carly replies_ "Gee thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"Sorry" _Jason apologizes…she must still be mad from before when she blew him off at the elevator. Clearing his throat a little he says_ "Well uh, you should go up and see Sonny. He was asking about you…"

"You mean he's not sleep. The doctor told him to rest! For goodness sakes he has a hole in his shoulder…you know it's just like him to not to follow the doctor's orders. Why am I not surprised? Unless Sonny's the one issuing out the damn order he suddenly develops a case of hearing loss."

"Look all I know is that he asked about you. I'll let you make the decision of whether or not you're going up there. I have some things I have to go handle but why don't you give me the doctor's prescription and I'll have one of the guards go get the medicine."

 _Handing over the prescription paper, Carly says_ "Okay"

"Make sure you stay inside the penthouse and don't leave under any circumstances. Please Carly this is a serious situation we have here…Sorel made a move and almost succeeded in killing Sonny but luckily he didn't. So please do as I ask and don't go anywhere tonight."

"I won't…I'll stay here" _Carly reassures him_

"And as for tomorrow if you have to go anywhere make sure you have Max and Johnny with you wherever you go. Don't try to ditch them."

 _Frustrated, Carly says_ "Jase I got it. I won't ditch the guards."

"Good…I'll check in with you later."

"Okay"

 _Carly watches as the door closes behind Jason and then turns around to look at the stairs. She stands there for a moment just staring into space before she finally gets the movement back in her legs and starts walking to the staircase._

 _As she steps up on the first step, Carly could feel the tears start to come back to her…she exhales a shaky breath while forcing herself to hold back the tears that threatened to fall then starts walking up the stairs and to the bedroom. Now standing in front of the closed bedroom door, she reaches out her hand to the doorknob but stops for a moment before she slooowly opens the door._

 _Lying in bed, Sonny's eyes are closed…he had to admit he was tired but he hated to be confined to one place and to be stuck in bed unless he had the company of a beautiful woman with him; it was at that exact moment that the door began to slowly open._

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny knows it's her…she finally decided to come up to see him. Once the door is open all the way, Carly stands in the doorway as her eyes instantly meet with Sonny's._

 _The tears in Carly's eyes that she held back were threatening to fall as she sees him laying there looking so helpless. He was without his shirt so his bare chest was on display other than his bandaged shoulder that the doctor instructed her on how to clean and change when needed._

 _Clearing her throat some, Carly says_ "You should be resting…doctor's orders."

"I'm in bed aren't I?" _Sonny replies_ "And I was before you came in"

 _Watching her closely, Sonny could see that she'd been crying and for that matter it looked like she was about to burst into tears any minute now._

 _With a slight nod, Carly replies_ "Well then I'll just let you get your rest. I'll uh I'll come back up when the guard gets back with the prescription medicine the doctor wrote out for you."

 _Before she could turn to leave out the door, Sonny says_ "You know you don't have to pretend anymore. It's just us here in the room. I know I said that to you once before when we were arguing but still it's true."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" _Carly says while keeping her tears from falling  
_  
"You can stop with the fake tears for my benefit…like I said you don't have to pretend anymore so why are you acting like you care about me?" _his voice was low and weak but still determined_

 _Inwardly Carly tells herself to pull it together as she clears her dry throat then tells him_ "I don't care about you…I just got a little too much into character downstairs with the doctor that's all. Trust me these tears are just an act and for that matter aren't even real. I was always able to make myself cry on point during drama class when the scene called for it…in fact all the other students in the class were jealous when they couldn't do it."

"Oh…I see" _Sonny says as he accepts her excuse for the tears...and in that moment he knew that he was right when he told Jason that Carly didn't care about him…she just proved it now but for the life of him he couldn't understand why it hurt so much to know that she didn't care._ "Well I'm tired so I'm just going to try and get some rest."

"Okay…I'll uh…I'll be downstairs then if you need me."

 _Sonny closes his eyes and Carly quickly turns and walks out the door in seconds closing it behind her. Once the door is closed, Sonny opens his eyes just staring at it while on the other side of the door Carly slides down to the floor with her back against the door; her tears began to flow freely while she buries her face into the palms of her hands._

 _Back inside the room, Sonny stares at the door for a moment longer while trying to push away the sense of hurt he felt knowing that his wife didn't care about him. Forcing those feelings out of his head, he closes his eyes to try to get some sleep._

 _After sitting on the floor for a moment longer, Carly makes herself stand up and walk down the hallway to the stairs. Wiping the tears from her eyes as she walks down the staircase Carly softly berates herself…_

"Get a hold of yourself Carly. He means nothing to you absolutely nothing…just like you told him upstairs. And besides the only reason you freaked out was because you've never had to deal with people getting shot at before."

 _Needing to take her mind off of things she shouldn't be thinking about like Sonny lying upstairs with a bullet wound in his shoulder, Carly makes her way over towards the couch to pick up the college catalog she dropped earlier when she sensed something was wrong. She doesn't walk but a few steps before she all of a sudden stops in her tracks as she sees a trail of blood on the floor coming from the kitchen._

 _A few tears stream down her face as she remembers helping Jason practically carry a weakened Sonny over to the couch. She'd never seen him look so weak before but there Sonny was one of the toughest men she's known in her life besides Jason and he was looking feeble before her very eyes._

 _Walking over to the couch Carly spots some of Sonny's blood on the cushions for the very first time. Seeing his blood around the penthouse she angrily wipes the tears from her eyes and marches towards the penthouse door._

 _Flinging the door open Carly decides to lash out at the two guards who wouldn't listen to her when she knew something was wrong with Sonny_... "I HOPE YOU'RE BOTH HAPPY! I TOLD YOU SOMETHING HAPPENED TO SONNY BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!"

 _Both Max and Johnny give her an apologetic look…_

"We're truly sorry Mr. Corinthos is injured Mrs. C, but you should know that the boss is a survivor and he has survived through a lot worse in the past." _Max states on behalf of the both of them._

 _Shaking her head, Carly yells at them_ "NEXT TIME IF I TELL YOU SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY HUSBAND YOU BETTER DAMN WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

 _Opening his penthouse door after hearing Carly from all the way out in the hallway, Jason questions with a frown on his face_ "Carly?"

 _Carly locks eyes with Jason. Feeling a tear trickle down her face she quickly wipes it away as she snaps her reply_ "What?"

 _Closing the door to penthouse two behind him, Jason walks over to her_ "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" _Turning around Carly walks back into her penthouse and makes her way towards the broom closet in the kitchen._

 _Walking inside behind her, Jason closes the door then glances towards the kitchen where Carly walked off to in a huff_. "Carleeee?"

 _After a few minutes Carly finally emerges from the kitchen with a mop and wet kitchen towel in one hand while holding a bucket of water in the other. Leaning against Sonny's desk Jason watches her as she starts to mop the floor_

"The maid can get that Carly" _he states to her._

 _With a snort Carly mutters out_ "The maid? Graciella's useless at her JOB! Sonny does most of the cleaning himself I bet she doesn't even know where the damn broom is! Why the hell he keeps her on his payroll is beyond me!"

 _Watching her wring out some of the water and blood she picked up from the floor Jason tells her_ "This isn't like you…you don't clean."

 _Looking up at him Carly states_ "Well someone has to clean this up cause knowing Sonny he'd POP a damn Stitch just to clean the penthouse up to his standards."

"Oh so you're cleaning because you don't want Sonny to pop a stitch and hurt himself?"

"I don't care about him, Jason" _Carly maintains needing to make herself believe it as much as she wants Jason too.  
_  
 _She just couldn't afford to care about someone who didn't care about her in return. Nothing hurt her more than knowing that a woman she called mother all her life wasn't even her mother in the first place. Virginia blamed her for Frank leaving and if she was honest with herself she blamed herself too. If she wasn't such a wild child then maybe the man she loved as a father wouldn't have left their family and she would have had the love of her adoptive parents._

 _With a sigh Jason tells her softly_ "Carly it's okay if you do care about him. Sonny is a good guy and if you let him I think he can make you happy" _he tells her knowing that when it came to love Carly was always careful._

 _However for whatever reason Carly doesn't seem scared to love me…maybe because I never wanted more than friendship from her, he tells himself; and here I go again getting myself caught up in the middle of Sonny and Carly's denial drama. Who am I kidding, I can't help but want to help her since she's my friend; she needs help so I can't just stand by and do nothing._

 _Grabbing the wet kitchen towel that she brought out with the bucket and the mop, Carly walks past Jason as she goes over to the couch while saying…_

"Well I don't care about him and Sonny could never make me happy Jason because all we do it fight. He pushes my buttons and I drive him crazy… we'd never work"

 _The door opens before Jason had the chance to point out to her that maybe the reason they fight a lot was because it was there way of getting to each other without admitting it._

 _Marco, one of Sonny's bodyguards, comes walking inside carrying a bag from the pharmacy…_ "I have Mr. Corinthos' prescription"

 _Bending down on her knees not wanting to look at the prescription the guard brought inside since it only made her care about a man she didn't want to care for, Carly starts rubbing the wet towel over the blood stained couch._

 _Grabbing the prescription from Marco's hand, Jason tells him_ "Thanks, you can get back to your post. I'll see that Sonny gets it."

 _As Marco leaves out the door, Jason places the bag on Sonny's desk; looking over at Carly he watches her as she scrubs the blood stains on the cushion.  
_  
"Carly the couch can be replaced you don't need to clean it. I'll have a new one just like it delivered"

 _With a frustrated yell at seeing Sonny blood all over the couch Carly yells_ "None of this was supposed to happen JASON! I wasn't supposed to marry a man I hardly knew and hated. I was just supposed to find out who my mother is. I've never dealt with mob wars before now Jase"

 _Closing the distance between them, Jason pulls her into a hug_ "Hey, hey you're doing great Carly. I know this life isn't easy but I also know you're strong enough to handle it until the end"

"You mean the end of my fake marriage right?" _Carly asked needing to be sure that he didn't have any crazy thoughts that she would stay married to Sonny for the rest of her life._

"Yeah." _Jason replies although he wasn't sure that Sonny or Carly would end it when it came time to do so._

 _Pulling out of their hug, Carly says_ "I should go up and give Sonny his prescription"

"Alright" _Watching her pick up the medicine bag from the desk then go up the stairs, Jason asks to make sure she still wasn't mad at him_ "Hey Carly…we're cool right?"

 _With a small smile she tells him_ "Yeah, we're cool…good night Jason"

 **~**~**

 _Meanwhile Sonny lies in bed wide awake but not because of the pain from his gunshot wound…instead of sleeping like he tried to do he was awake thinking about the pain he was married to. Despite himself Carly not caring that he was shot had hurt him more than any pain he's ever had to suffer through which he couldn't understand since he wasn't in love with her._

 _From the moment Carly literally crashed into his life all she gave him was headaches but yet he found himself enjoying their fights, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. There was just this spark inside her soul that he felt compelled to set into flames with all the fights and teasing they've done since she became his wife. A sly grin comes across his face just thinking about how flustered she got when he teased and kissed her at the door in front of Luke when he so rudely interrupted one of their s many arguments._

 _Maybe being put to bed rest wouldn't be as bad as he first thought…Sonny silently tells himself if it meant he could have a little fun with her then he was all for it. Getting his wife all hot and bothered was better than reading over coffee contracts he was sure Benny would send over for him to look at. No, seeing how far he could push Carly's buttons would be a whole a lot more fun._

 _The door slightly opens and Carly glances inside the semi lit room. She wasn't sure if she should come in or not. She didn't want Sonny to see that she was upset about him again. She got away with it before cause she had the acting excuse for a reason but now she didn't have one._

 _Feeling her presence there in the room, Sonny calls out to her softly_ "You gonna come in or are you waiting for an invitation?"

 _Shaking her head that he caught her, Carly pushes the door completely open_ "I wasn't sure if you were asleep or not. I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping since you know the doctor said you needed rest and it wouldn't look good if he thought your wife didn't take care of you" _she rambles out her on the spot thought up lie._

 _As she walks towards him Sonny sees the paper bag in her hand. With a slight grown he says_ "It's about time my prescription came. Get me a glass of water will ya"

"I guess you're already feeling better" _she mutters since he was back to issuing orders instead of asking_

"What's that's supposed to mean?" he demands softly

 _Pouring him a glass of water from the mini bar he had in the room Carly simply replies_ "You're already barking orders. If you were really that bad off you'd be too weak to even speak…I guess I lucked out" _she jokes to put up a brave front in front of him._

"Sorry to disappoint you"

 _Making her way towards the bed Carly hands him the glass_ "Here."

 _Once Sonny takes the glass from her hand he watches her open the paper bag and grab the two pill bottles that were inside._

 _Letting the bag drop to the floor by the bed Carly tells him_ "It says to take two pills every four hours and if you really need it to take the big horse like size pills in the other bottle but it cautions you not to take to many of them because they can be addictive if taken more than two times a day"

 _After placing the horse size pills onto his nightstand Carly opens the other pill bottle and pours out two pills in the palm of her hand._

 _Placing the pill bottle onto the nightstand beside the other one Carly asks him_ "Okay…are you ready to take the pills?"

 _With a grunt he tells her_ "You're going to have to give them to me since I can't sit up"

"I can get Jason" _Carly offers him_

"No, he has other things to see to and besides you're already here. Just drop the pills into my mouth, take the glass from my hand then help me drink some of the water…oh and try not to spill the water all over me will ya." _he flashes a quick hint of dimples that disappear just as quickly as they appeared_

 _With a sigh, Carly does as he tells her without a fight for the first time since she's known him. Placing the pills in his mouth Carly feels his lips against her skin. Shutting her eyes she tells herself now is not the time to think about Sonny's lips. Opening her eyes again Carly takes the_ _glass from his hand and helps him sip the water so he can swallow his pills._

 _Placing the glass onto the nightstand Carly tells him_ "The pills will help you rest. I'll be back I'm just gonna go take a shower."

"Carly wait…before you go I need to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" _she asks curiously_

"Well could you help me take off my pants…when Jason and Max brought me up here Max was kind enough to take off my shoes and socks for me but I need help with getting my pants off."

"And that's where I come in I suppose…"

 _With a slight smile, Sonny says_ "If you don't mind. I'd rather not get my pants all wrinkled by sleeping in them. Don't worry you won't have to dress me in my pajamas or anything I'll just sleep in my boxers." _he flashes her a little dimpled grin_

 _Exhaling a breath Carly pulls back the covers over his lower half to reveal his pants…she leans down and unbuckles his belt while inwardly telling herself that all she's doing is helping him take off his pants so he can go to sleep._

 _After she has his pants off, Carly clears her suddenly dry throat a little as she looks down at his half naked body in front of her eyes_ "Okay there you go…now I'm gonna go take my shower." she pulls the covers back up over his lower half

With a small grin, Sonny he asks "Could you please place my pants in the clothes hamper when you go and also could you pick up the paper bag you dropped on the floor that had my medicine in it and put it in the trashcan?"

 _Rolling her eyes at his compulsive control freak ways, Carly holds his pants in her hand as she bends down to pick up the paper bag so she can toss it into the trash and place his pants in the clothes hamper._

 _As she walks her way towards the bathroom Carly tells him_ "I'll never understand why you even bother with having a maid around if you're going to make me clean up with or without one"

 _Shutting his eyes when he hears the bathroom door close behind her, Sonny exhales a heavy sigh as he prays that she didn't take too long to come out of the bathroom; he'd hate to fall asleep due to the pills and miss the floor show he normally gets when she walks out from having taken a shower._

 _After taking her shower, Carly opens the bathroom door and slowly closes it behind her; she glances towards their bed and to her surprise she sees that Sonny is still awake._

 _Walking towards the bed while wearing only a black tank top and matching pair of boyshorts Carly tells him_ "You should be sleeping Sonny…the doctor said you need plenty of rest."

"Don't start acting like a nagging wife I'm in enough pain already Carly." _As he looks her over Sonny silently tells himself that fighting to stay awake was certainly worth it. Damn she was sexy as hell and he didn't even try to divert his ogling eyes away from her body as she got closer and closer to the bed.  
_  
"Fine do whatever you want. Like I care" _she snaps_

 _Carly climbs into her side of the bed and is about to reach over to cut the lights when she hears him mumble out to her…_ "Try to be careful while you're in my arms tonight."

 _Hearing what he said, Carly turns around to face him as she says_ "What was that _?" seeing the look on his face she tells him_ "Sonny No! There is no way in hell I'm sleeping in your arms tonight. We aren't even really married"

 _With a small grunt as he lifts up his good arm so she can lay her head on his chest, Sonny tells her_ "You always end up in my arms anyway… now come here, it'll save you the trouble for rolling over on top of me later."

"Not tonight or ever again" _Carly tells him confidently._

"History states otherwise and I don't want you climbing on top of me in your sleep. You might do some damage and pop one of my stitches so stop fighting me and come'er already." _he tells her then lightly wets his lips_

 _Not wanting to hurt him Carly sighs as he reluctantly agrees_ "Fine" _After turning off the light in the room she scoots over next to him while muttering out_ "Why does God punish me so?" _even if being in his arms did feel so damn good she wasn't about to let him know._

 _Shutting his eyes as he wraps his good arm around her small frame, Sonny silently curses her for making him feel that she felt right in his arms when she shouldn't be since they weren't compatible in any way._

"Good night, Sonny" _Carly says in a soft tone her head lays on his chest…_

 _Not able to help the small dimpled smile that appears, Sonny replies_ "Night Carly"

 _Oh yes she definitely felt good lying in his arms, Sonny inwardly tells himself as the pills began to take their effect and he drifts off to sleep._

* **The Next Morning** *

 _Lying in bed, Sonny still has his eyes closed as he yawns tiredly_ … "Carly" _he calls out her name but when he doesn't hear her voice in reply or for that matter feel her head lying on his chest he slowly blinks his eyes open. She wasn't there_ "Car-leee!" _he calls out while trying to sit himself up but groans from the pain in his shoulder._

 _The bedroom door, opens and Sonny quickly looks over but is disappointed when he sees its Jason…_

"Hey, you're finally up." _Jason says as he walks over to the bed then asks_ "You okay, do you need a pill or something?"

 _Shaking his head no, Sonny asks_ "Where's my wife?"

 _A slight grin comes to Jason as he heard Sonny call Carly "his wife". Frustrated, Sonny glares up at Jason as he impatiently awaits for him to answer his question._

"Well, Jason? Where is she? Where's Carly?"

 _Clearing his throat some, Jason wipes away his smile as he replies_ "She um, Carly asked me to stay with you in case you needed anything since she had a few errands she needed to run."

 _Groaning again as he tries to sit up to fast, Sonny snaps_ "She left?! What kind of errands?! Why did you let her leave Jason? You know the danger we're in right now with Sorel acting like even more of an idiot!"

 _Jason quickly goes over to Sonny and helps him sit up_ "Max and Johnny are with her" _he tries to get a word in_

 _Interrupting_ "Max and Johnny, I don't give a damn if they're with her I want my wife home where it's safe right now!"

 _Trying to calm Sonny down, Jason tells him_ "It's too soon for Sorel to even think of making another move against you…Carly is safe. Max and Johnny have orders not to leave her side."

"Yeah but you know how Carly is Jason…the first chance she gets she'll ditch them."

"I've already talked to Carly and she understands how important it is for her to stay with the guards; she promised me she would and I believe her…"

 _Shaking his head, Sonny exhales a frustrated breath as he tells himself that he'd have to have a talk with Carly himself later…_

 _Changing the subject from his wife, Sonny says_ "Tell me about the snipers"

 _Seeing Sonny's change in to business mode, Jason quickly answers_ "Dead…both were taken care of. I got one of them and I sent one of our guys after the other. He was able to track the guy down easy. By now Sorel knows they failed."

"I want all security to be doubled…Sorel may be an idiot but he almost succeeded in his plan this time. Luckily for us the bastards he sent were lousy shots"

"Already taken care of…and don't worry about Taggert or the PCPD showing here because of what happened. Benny had the area swept and the two snipers were moved out of our territory where Taggert can't trace them back to us."

"Good, good…at least we don't have to worry about Taggert for now. Sorel is the one we need to focus on. He's determined to have a war but I'll tell you right now this is one he won't win." _With a slight nod, Jason silently agrees_ …"Help me up so I can get dressed."

 _Carefully Jason helps Sonny stand_ … "Are you sure you shouldn't just stay in bed. The doctor did say you needed rest."

"That's easier said than done…I can't just lay in bed all day I'll go crazy."

 _Now standing with Jason's help, Sonny groans out from the pain which makes Jason think better of Jason helping him get out of bed._

"You know what I think you need to get back into bed…Carly should be here soon and I'll stay here with you until she gets back."

 _Just hearing Jason bring up Carly's name made Sonny more frustrated_ "If my wife was worried about me then she wouldn't have left before I woke up."

 _Jason grins as he realizes this is the third time Sonny has referred to Carly as "his wife"…he inwardly asks himself why couldn't Sonny see how much he actually wants Carly to be his wife for real and not just pretend.  
_  
"Carly does care about you Sonny…if she didn't then she wouldn't have asked me to look out for you while she went out; she'd would have just left without a word."

 _Trying to take a first step towards going to the closet, Sonny groans in pain again as he rethinks his decision of getting out of bed_ … "Maybe you're right…I should stay in bed." _he sighs_ "Help me lay back down."

 _Carefully, Jason helps Sonny lay back down in bed…_

 _Once Sonny is back in bed, Jason tells him_ "And I'm also right about Carly…give her a chance and you'll see it too."

 _Rolling his eyes, Sonny mumbles_ "Whatever…"

 _Shaking his head at his friend, Jason asks_ "Are you hungry? I can have one of the guys bring you something from Kelly's or something."

"Don't you remember how to cook…what happened to those lessons I taught you a while ago."

"I still remember what you taught me, but I just thought you'd like something from Kelly's since you don't like anyone but yourself cooking in your kitchen."

"Anyone that can't cook and I don't trust…you I trust." _Sonny tells him and then adds_ "But it'll be just my luck that Carly will come back and see you cooking in the kitchen and think she can do it too so maybe you'd better have one of the guards bring me back something from Kelly's."

 _Smirking, Jason replies_ "This is one time I'd have to agree with you…Carly can't cook." _he laughs a bit then adds_ "If it isn't frozen and can't go in the microwave or in the oven she's useless."

"Which is why her pretty little hands won't be attempting to cook anything in my kitchen…"

 _They both laugh and then Jason leaves out the room to go instruct one of the guards to bring breakfast back from Kelly's for Sonny._

* **Port Charles University** *

 _Sitting in the back of the limo as Max drives and Johnny sits in the passenger seat up front with him, Carly thinks back to when she woke up this morning..._

 _Awake in her husband's arms she found herself just lying there enjoying the feeling of having her head on his chest. She stayed in that position a moment longer until she realized what she was doing and willed herself to slip silently out of bed. She didn't want to wake him or for that matter jar his shoulder which would make him wake up in pain._

 _Fortunately for Carly the pills he took had Sonny knocked out; standing up from the bed, she looks down at him. Nibbling down on her bottom lip, Carly watches him sleep…he looked so peaceful and of course for that matter sexy as she stares at his face. Her eyes then travel over to his injured shoulder and she immediately stops nibbling on her bottom lip and starts to frown._

 _How did this become her life…married to a man that didn't like her and for that matter a Mob Boss. A man that she couldn't deny dreaming about last night as she laid with her head on his chest. This was a man that she didn't like…hated for that matter but for some strange reason she couldn't get him out of her head nor stop fantasizing about his lips upon hers. She knew she wasn't in love with him and like she said she hated him and the feeling was mutual so what the hell were with these dreams and fantasizes she kept having about him._

 _Shaking her head to snap herself out of her thoughts, Carly softly whispers_ "I gotta get out of here." _she just couldn't be there in bed with him when he woke up and she knew just the place to go.  
_  
 _Quickly she goes over to the closet and picks out something to wear and then slips out of the bedroom leaving Sonny still sleeping in bed none the wiser that she was gone. After getting dressed in the guest bedroom, she walks down stairs and heads straight to the door t leave._

 _Once she opens the front door, Carly is met with the faces of her two favorite bodyguards_ "Hey" _she greets them both and then realizes that the last time she saw them she was yelling at them_ "Listen uh…I'm sorry about yelling at you two before, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay; we understand…you were just worried about the boss that's all." _Johnny replies_

"Yeah, no harm done. Forgetaboutit" _Max adds in as an attempt to make her laugh_

 _Carly smirks at them both and says_ "Well I have some things I need to do so if you two don't mind coming with me I'd like to go right now."

"No problem, whatever you say Mr. C" _Max says as he presses the elevator button_

 _Just as the elevator doors open, Jason comes walking out of his penthouse door_ "Carly, hey…you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I just have a few errands to run…" _Carly tells him and then quickly adds_ "Hey if you wouldn't mind could you stay with Sonny while I'm gone."

"Yeah sure…" _Jason replies but before he could get another word out the elevator doors open and Carly sweeps inside with Max and Johnny following behind her.  
_  
"Thanks Jase" _she waves bye to him as the doors close_

 **~**~  
**  
 _A little while later the limo pulls up to a stop and Max lowers the partition as he says_ "Mrs. C we're here."

"Thanks Max" _Carly replies as she exhales a nervous breath and picks up her catalog_ "It's now or never."

 _Johnny opens the door for her and Carly smiles at him as she steps out…_ "So what classes are you signing up for?" _he asks while closing the door behind her_

"Interior Design…it's something that I think I can do good at. Ever since I was a little girl I would always look at the different magazines and cut out pictures of how I would decorate my dream house." _Carly tells him with a slight smile_ "Now I have the means to be able to at least make that part of a long time dream come true."

 _As Carly walks up to the double doors with Max and Johnny walking behind her, neither of them notice the man that's following back in a distance watching Carly's every move. He watches as she stands in the registration line and then quickly hurries so he can be next in line behind her._

 _Both Max and Johnny notice the guy that suddenly appeared out of nowhere standing behind Carly as they stood at her sides. Max glares at the man as he notices how he's looking at Carly…the vibe he was getting off of the man wasn't a good one._

 _Turning around, Carly sees the look on Max's face and asks_ "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine…"

"You know you two don't have to stand in line with me if you don't want to. You can just as easily guard my body from those empty chairs over there against the wall _." she says with a teasing smile_

 _Just when Johnny was about to take her up on the offer, Max quickly replies_ "I think it would be best if we stay here in line with you…"

 _Carly just shakes her head at her guards and then notices the man standing behind her_ "Hi" _she says just to be polite_

 _Immediately holding out his hand the man replies_ "Hello, my name is Sidney"

"Hi, I'm Carly" _she says as she shakes his hand while thinking this man is weird with the way he just came out introducing himself when she all she said to him was hi._

 _Sidney strikes up a friendly conversation with Carly and in that time he finds out that she just happened to be registering for the same class as he. Of course Carly wondered why a man would want to take interior decorating classes and Sidney offered a quick explanation that it was always something he'd wanted to do and then added that he also made the mistake of letting his ex girlfriend redecorate his place and so taking the classes would help him out in redecorating his home himself since he wasn't about to trust anyone else with the job._

 _All while Sidney and Carly talked, Max kept his curious eyes on the strange man while Johnny made sure their surroundings were safe. For some reason that Max couldn't explain his gut just didn't have a good feeling when it came to this Sidney guy._

 _Carly asks Sidney why he would ask his ex to decorate his home and he replies saying that he should have known better but she offered and he had accepted. After that, Sidney makes a big deal about how he's back to being a bachelor again and that he's never been married; she smiles at him as he flashes her a handsome smile._

 _Quickly picking up the fact that was flirting with her, Carly inwardly tells herself that truth be told Sidney was a very nice looking man but he didn't in no way compare to Sonny. UGH and there she was back to having Sonny on her mind once again when she was trying so hard not to think of him! This whole taking college classes was suppose to help suppress her thoughts and so called feelings she was having for her Sonny! UGHHHHH!_

 _Not liking how Sidney was smiling at Mrs. C and then of course when he brought up the fact that he was a bachelor, Max interrupts…  
_  
"Excuse me…" _Max places a hand on Sidney's shoulder with a forced grin then tells him through gritted teeth_ "The lady's married, so you might want to back off buddy…" _he says with a piercing glare straight at Sidney like a panther on prowl for its prey  
_  
 _Carly narrows her brow at Max as she wonders what's gotten in to him and then looks back at Sidney and says_ "He's right…I'm married" _she holds up her hand showing him her wedding ring_

"Wow…that's some ring there." _Sidney says as he takes in the huge rock on her ring finger_

 _Before Sidney could say anything else, Max adds_ "That's right and the ring means you have no business trying to flirt with Mrs. Sonny Corinthos so take my advice while I'm still offering it and back off."

"Max!" _Carly snaps as she looks up at him_ "Stop acting like a barbarian, I've had enough of it from Sonny to last me a life time."

"But Mrs. C…" _Max tries to speak  
_  
"Max I think you and Johnny need to go sit down like I suggested before…look those chairs over there are still empty, I'll be fine in line and you can watch my every move from over there just as easily."

"But…"

"Go!" _Carly orders as she points her finger towards the empty chairs_

 _Johnny himself began to wonder what was with Max as he stares curiously at his friend; he'd have to ask him what's up when they get a moment alone. Was there something that Max knew that he didn't and needed to know?_

 _With a heavy sigh, Max says_ "Okay…but Johnny and I will be right over there if you need us."

"I'll be fine" Carly reassures them both

 _Sidney grins behind Carly's back as he watches the overzealous guard slink his way over to the chairs Carly banished him off to along with the other guard…when Carly turns back around to face him, Sidney quickly puts on a sincere face as they start to resume their conversation again while waiting in line._

 _Once Max and Johnny are sitting in the chairs and watching Carly from a far, Johnny gives Max's shoulder a push as he asks_ "What got into you over there?"

"I don't know…it's just something about that guy that I don't trust. He keeps looking at Mrs. C funny."

"Well what do you expect, I mean look at the woman she's a knock out…she's bound to have men admire and try to flirt with her."

"I know but…" _Max pauses with a long sigh_ "I just have a feeling about the guy…I don't trust him."

 _Seeing that Max was serious about this, Johnny replies_ "Okay, if you feel that strongly about it then we'll keep a close eye on the guy…"

"Thanks"

* **Sorel's Office** *

 _Sitting in his chair holding a drink in his hand, Sorel glares down at the picture of Sonny that was in the newspaper yesterday. After drinking down a gulp of the liquor, he stands up and throws the glass against the door as he yells out_

"What the HELL is it gonna take to be rid of Corinthos once and for all!"

 _Picking up the newspaper he glares at the picture of Sonny again then balls it up in his fist and slams it down on top of the desk._

"I send TWO OF MY BEST GUYS out after him and NOTHING!"

 _The door opens and three of Sorel's most trusted soldiers rush inside with their guns drawn…_ "Sir are you okay? We heard a loud crash…"

 _Already pissed off, Sorel barks out_ "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Put those away don't you see I'm the only one in here!"

 _Lowering their guns_ …"Sorry" _one of the men replies_ "Is there anything you want u…"

 _Before he could finish his sentence, Sorel yells_ "You want to know what I want?! SONNY CORINTHOS' FUCKING HEAD ON A STICK! That's What I Want and until I get it…" _he uses all his strength to push his desk over on to the floor causing a loud bang while making all his papers that was on top of the desk fly every which way._ "It's your ASSES!"

 _Clearing his throat one of the soldier's replies_ "If I may say so sir, by now after the botched hit on Corinthos he's more than likely doubled his security…if we were to try anything right now there'd be no way we'd be able to get around the army of guards surrounding him."

 _Walking around the overturned desk and the mess of papers on the floor, Sorel stands in front of his men as his dark piercing eyes bore in to theirs_ "Then I suggest you find a way to get around that army because I will NOT REST UNTIL SONNY CORINTHOS IS DEAD AND I HAVE CONTROL OF HIS TERRITORY!"

 _The three soldiers were completely intimidated as their boss Sorel chewed their ears off while they stood there and took whatever he dished out; that is until one of the men looked down to the balled up newspaper on the floor and picked it up._

"Sir I think I may have an idea"

"What is it" _Sorel snaps_ "This better be good!"

 _Uncrumpling the newspaper, Big Nate holds it up so his boss could see the picture of the newlywed couple of Sonny and Carly Corinthos as he says_ "If we can't get to Corinthos then maybe the next best thing is to go after what he loves."

 _Snatching the paper from Big Nate, Sorel stares at the picture of the new Mrs. Carly Corinthos as an evil little smile appears across his face…  
_  
"I just got a great idea" _Sorel informs his men as he looks up from the picture in the paper_ "We grab the new Mrs. Corinthos as a way to bring Sonny down to his knees…and ultimately kill him"

 _The other two soldiers try not to laugh as they keep quiet while telling themselves that that was the exact same idea that Nate just came up with._

 _Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Big Nate says_ "What a great idea you just thought of boss. I wish I could have thought of something so brilliant"

"That's because you're too _stupid_ to think of a plan as genius as me" _Sorel retorts back with a menacing glare. Looking back at the crumpled up newspaper picture of Sonny and Carly he smirks and then says_ "Just wait Corinthos…as soon as I have your lovely wife you'll be begging to do whatever I want."

* **PCPD Taggert's Desk** *

 _Picking up the ringing phone_ "Taggert" _he answers  
_

"Hey man, it's me…Sid."

~***~

 _After taking a quick look around, Taggert talks low in to the phone as he says_ "Hey, you got something for me already…that was quick."

~***~

"I'm good but not that good" _Sid jokes and then adds_ "No I'm just calling to let you know that I made contact with our Mrs. Corinthos today…she was at the local college registering for some classes so I got in line with her and struck up a conversation; imagine our surprise when we found out that we were signing up for the same classes." _he laughs_

 **~***~  
**  
 _Taggert grins_ "Yeah I can just imagine" _he smirks_ "So tell me what class is it?"

 **~***~  
**  
"Don't laugh at me but it's…" _Sid pauses for brief moment then says_ "Interior Design" _hearing his friend's laughter over the other end of the line he says_ "Hey I said not to laugh."

~***~

Trying to calm his laughter, Taggert replies "Sorry man…it's just hard for me picturing you being in such a girly class…but hey at least it's not me."

 **~***~**

"Funny" _Sid says in a flat tone_ "Anyways I just wanted to keep you updated. Classes won't start for a couple of weeks but when they do Carly and I will be in the same class and I'll have a little talk with the teacher so that whatever projects are assigned Carly will just happen to wind up being my partner."

 **~***~  
**  
"Sounds like a plan, man." _Taggert replies then says_ "Hey thanks again for doing this for me. I know this so called sudden marriage of Sonny's is a fake and with your help I'm going to prove it."

* **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4** *

 _It was late that afternoon when Carly finally came walking into the penthouse; she smiles at Jason as he walks down the staircase…  
_  
"Hey Jase…is he still sleeping"

"He's been up for some time now Carly." _Making his way towards her Jason advises_ "You might want to go upstairs and see Sonny."

 _Cocking her head slightly to the side Carly asks_ "Why, what's wrong?"

 _Not being able to fight the smile on his face Jason shrugs his shoulders_ … "Oh nothing at all it just seems to me that he misses his wife. He asked me to go see if you got home yet for like the millionth time."

 _Frowning at his statement_ "He misses me? Come on Jase, Sonny was probably over the moon that I was gone out for so long. You know as well as I do that Sonny can't stand me. He calls me a crazy nut job whenever he gets a chance too"

"Feelings change Carly" _Jason simply tells her_.

"Mine haven't" _Seeing the look on Jason's face like he wasn't buying what she was trying to sell Carly practically yells out_ "They haven't!"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself Carly?" Seeing the look on her face Jason laughs out "Alright, I'm going but just think about it"

 _Watching him leave the penthouse Carly shakes her head then glances at the staircase. With a heavy sigh Carly makes herself walk upstairs so she can check on her husband._

 _The moment Carly pushes the bedroom door open and walks inside she hears Sonny growl out_ "About time my wife came home"

 _Rolling her eyes at him Carly asks mockingly_ "Why…did you miss me?"

 _Locking his eyes with hers as she walks over to his side of the bed and sits on a small spot at the edge next to him Sonny demands_ "Where did you run off to? I woke up…you were gone and Jason was here instead of you."

"Why do you care? The guards where with me and you like Jason a whole lot better than me anyway so I don't see what the big deal is."

"I don't care…but like I keep having to tell you sweetheart we're married and as far as the world is concerned it's a real marriage. What do you think my men thought about you leaving your husband's side in his time of need to do… what exactly were you doing anyways?"

 _With a sigh Carly tells him_ "I signed up for a class at PCU Sonny."

 _Getting frustrated he yells out with a groan_ "OH that's just great! So you go running off to a school where there is no protection and any of my enemies could kill you on the SPOT!"

"Max and Johnny where with me the whole time Sonny" _Carly reminds him in a exasperated tone...she couldn't believe his attitude._

 _Grunting out from the pain he was feeling from his shoulder, Sonny couldn't understanding why she couldn't grasp the errors of her ways  
_  
"I don't care! This situation with Sorel is bad Carly! Can't you see I'm lying in a bed with a bullet hole in my shoulder? You don't think a man like Sorel wouldn't take the chance to kill you just to get to me?"

"Jason didn't have a problem with me leaving this morning." _Carly tells him knowing if it was such a big deal Jason would have stopped her.  
_  
"Jason isn't always right Carly. If he had done like he should have you wouldn't have left this morning"

 _Sighing Carly tells him_ "It was the last day to sign up Sonny and I was being careful I didn't ditch my guards no matter how annoying they can be." _Shaking her head Carly mutters out_ "I still can't believe what Max did, but you would have been proud I'm sure"

"What was that? What did Max do?"

 _Kicking her shoes off her feet Carly stands up and walks around the bed to her side and sits down next to him. Crossing her legs Indian style she explains_ "We were in line and this guy named Sidney was talking to me and Max was practically marking your territory for you. I might as well of been a fire hydrant that read Property of Sonny Corinthos…"

 _Glaring at her, Sonny demands_ "Someone was flirting with you…my wife? Who the hell does this Sidney punk think he is flirting with my wife?"

 _Groaning since Carly didn't think Sonny would care since this was after all a fake marriage and he wasn't in love with her_ … "No, Sidney wasn't flirting with me." _She lies then adds_ "He was just asking me what class I was signing up for which by the way is something my husband forget to ask in his little rant"

"I don't like this at all Carly. Strange men shouldn't be talking to my wife." _Seeing the look on her face he asks_ "What?"

"You keep saying my wife Sonny. You do remember that we aren't in love right?"

 _The last thing she needed was for Sonny to start having feelings for her. It was bad enough she was starting to dream about him she didn't need to have to deal with a love sick Sonny.  
_  
"I know that Carly" _Sonny starts out telling her as their eyes meet and he pauses for a moment before continuing on to say in a soft tone_ … "But the world sees you as my wife."

 _Taking her left hand in his, Sonny holds it up to show her diamond wedding ring but in that moment they both instantly feel the sparks between them as their hands touch. A silent moment passes as they find themselves looking back up into each other's eyes; both stayed speechless as they just stare at each other until they finally realize what was happening.  
_  
 _At the same time Sonny and Carly pull their hands out of each other's touch, but Sonny snaps his hand back a little too quickly which causes him to groan from the pain in his shoulder.  
_  
"Ah…damn it" _he curses in pain_

 _Concerned that he might have opened his wound, Carly quickly gets up and walks around the bed to his side where she once again sits down on the edge next to him so she could get a better look at his shoulder._

"Are you okay? You didn't pop a stitch did you?" _she asks while carefully examining his bandage  
_  
"OW" _Sonny yells when she attempted to check his wound_

 _Sucking in a breath, Carly apologizes_ "Sorry"

"You know what I'm fine…it's going to be okay now just leave it alone."

"The doctor taught me how to check and change your bandage before he left yesterday…I think I should change this one." _Carly says as she carefully removes the bandage_ "Doesn't look like a stitch came lose and I don't see any blood so I'll just replace this old bandage with a new one."

 _With a lazy dimpled smile, Sonny asks in a weakened tone_ "So you're gonna be my nurse now Mrs. Corinthos…"

"You know I can leave you here to wallow in pain if you'd like to be alone…"

"No, no, no you can stay…I mean after all it is half your room too."

 _They stare at each other for a moment and then Carly breaks the silence as she says_ "I'll be right back…the clean bandages are in the bathroom under the sink."

 _Sonny watches as Carly gets up from the bed and practically runs inside the bathroom; once the bathroom door closes behind her he grins. Carly, on the other hand when the bathroom door closes behind her, places her hands on the counter top of the sink and stares at herself in the mirror…_

"All you have to do is change the bandage that's all…the doctor showed you how. It won't take long. Just change it and be done with it. Just don't look in to his eyes or at his perfect lips or his hard naked chest…if you don't do those things then you'll be able to get through with it"

 _After inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, Carly gathers up the materials to change Sonny's bandage and exits out of the bathroom._

 _Grinning, Sonny asks_ "What took you so long?"

 _Brushing off his comment, Carly says_ "Never mind it doesn't matter" _she sits down next to him like she was before she escaped to the bathroom_ "Stay still" _she advises him  
_  
"Don't you think you should help me sit up some so that you'd have a better advantage of doing what you're doing?" _Sonny asks with a smirk  
_  
"Um…yeah okay…just hold on to me"

 _They are now closer than before as their faces are mere inches away…Carly makes the mistake of looking down at his perfect lips then quickly looks away which makes Sonny's grin widen even more showing off his dimples._

"Does it make you nervous being this close to me?"

 _Shaking her head_ "No" _Carly quickly replies_ "And stop trying to flirt because I'm so not interested…" _she ignores his chuckle and says_ "Now on the count of three I want you to carefully sit up. 1…2…3"

 _Once Sonny is sitting up, he watches Carly as she immediately goes to the task of replacing his bandage…_ "So was it as good for you as it was for me" _he asks breaking the silence between them and grins when she shoots him a look_

 _After Carly has the new bandage on his shoulder, she starts to get up again but Sonny says_ "Carly wait a minute…sit back down will ya."

"What is it?" _she asks  
_  
"Before you go running out of here so you can get away from me, I just want to finish what I was trying to tell you before." _hearing her groan, Sonny goes on to say_ "Just hear me out okay."

"Okay, speak your peace."

 _Exhaling a breath, Sonny tells her_ "Like I was trying to tell you before…the world sees you as my wife, Carly."

"I know that Sonny but…"

"Carly let me finish…it's unacceptable for strange men to come over and think they can approach you whenever they please."

"For goodness sakes Sonny it was just one guy…One" _Carly says in frustration  
_  
"Maybe so but it was one guy to many; all I can say is at least Max had the good sense to set the guy straight. You're my wife, you're off limits and that's that…"

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly shakes her head and says_ "My god you're so impossible…God help the woman who falls in love with you for real."

"Right back at you sweetheart. The poor guy will have to invest in electroshock therapy and as far as I know it doesn't come cheap so he'd better be rich"

 _When Carly hops off the bed Sonny asks, not wanting her to leave_ "So what class did you sign up for?"

"Something you desperately need" _Carly teases him_

"And what would that be?"

 _Grinning at him_ "I'm studying interior design."

"Not a bad profession" _With a frown he adds in_ "But there is one thing I don't understand why would I need a designer?"

"Have you even seen this place?"

"What's wrong with my place?" _Sonny asks insulted. He paid a lot of money to get his penthouse looking the way it did._

"It's dark for starters"

"I like it dark" _Sonny counters_

"It's depressing Sonny. Maybe if you had a little color you would be a little less of a grouch which would make me a whole lot happier and your men too. I really do feel sorry for them you know. It's like working for a dictator"

"You are not redecorating my place Carleee"

 _Placing her hands on her hips Carly asks_ "And what do you think your men will think if you won't let your wife do a little redecorating? As far as they are concerned this is a real marriage right which means our home needs a woman's touch." _she flashes a quick smile then says_ "End of argument…I win and I get to redecorate the place how I like"

 _Shaking his head_ "You're not redecorating Carly" _he repeats himself in a tone that left room for no argument_

 _Making her way towards the doorway while holding the old bandage Sonny previously wore, Carly shouts over her shoulder_ "We'll see"

 _Watching her leave Sonny mutters to himself_ "Bring it on Carlybabes"

 _If she thought she was going to win this argument she was dead wrong. His place was fine and she wasn't going to change a damn thing about it!"_

 _Making a bee line towards the front door after throwing away the old bandages in the trash, Carly opens the door and smiles brightly at her two favorite guards_ … "Hey there Max and Johnny"

 _Both Max and Johnny look at each other knowing this couldn't be good for them. Mrs. C had a look on her face like they were about to be put in a position that the boss wasn't going to like.  
_  
"We really can't watch a movie with you Mrs. C but I'm sure the boss will since he's stuck in bed" _Max tells her_

"Oh I know that Max and no offense but I would much rather watch a movie with my husband who I just love and adore" _she says playing the role of the loving wife._

 _Playing with his tie Johnny asks_ "Then uh…what was it that you needed?"

"I want you to place an order for me. The coffee table has got to go. Instead I would like to have an ottoman in its place."

"The boss loves that coffee table he picked it out himself" _Johnny tells her  
_  
"But that was before he married me" _Carly tells them_

 _Shifting on his feet Max asks_ "Did the boss say it was okay Mrs. C?"

 _Smiling at him Carly lies_ "Of course he did. He loves me and like he told me upstairs just now he lives to make me happy"

"Well if you say he says it's okay then sure we'd be happy to get anything you'd like Mrs. C" _Max smiles_

 _Pulling them both in for a group hug Carly yells out in glee_ "Thank you, thank you. You guys are the best!" _after letting them go from the hug she reminds them_ "Oh and before you go get it just know that I don't want anything dark…so that means No Black! Got it?"

"Yes Mrs. C" _Max quickly answers_

 _Carly smiles_ "Good…maybe get a nice off white color or something else light just nothing black or dark like it's been sitting in the back of a cave for years and years."

"Understood" _Johnny replies_ "I'll just call down and have one of the other guys come up and guard the door while we're gone." _he says while pulling out his cell phone_

 _Carly watches as Max and Johnny get on to the elevator and Johnny orders one of the downstairs guards to come up to guard the penthouse doors. Once the elevator doors close, she walks back inside with a triumphant smile on her face. After staring at the staircase for a moment she walks in the kitchen and comes out holding a glass of water as she happily walks up the stairs._

 _Walking inside the bedroom, Carly hums happily little tune as she thinks of what she just sent her two favorite guards out to do that was sure to piss Sonny off when he finally found out about it…but hey she didn't care the least little bit if he did. If she had to be married to him for years and years then she damn well was going to be able to redecorate the dark cave she's being forced to live in._

 _Sonny narrows his brow as he watches Carly cheerfully humming as she walks over to his side of the bed holding the glass of water…_

"I got you some water" _she tells him while placing the glass down on the nightstand; she picks up the pill bottle from inside the top drawer of the nightstand and pours out a pill in the palm of her hand_ "Time to take your medicine" _she flashes him a little smile_

 _Still curious as to what she was up to, Sonny uses his good hand to take the pill from her as he asks_ "What's with you?"

 _After he pops the pill into his mouth she hands him the glass of water and he swallows it down._

"What do you mean?" _Carly asks in an innocent tone_

"What's with the humming like you're Mary Poppins or something?"

 _Shrugging her shoulders, Carly answers_ "What…can't a girl hum if she wants without you getting all suspicious?"

"No, not when the girl is you…now out with it Carly. What did you do?"

"Nothing" _Carly lies as she smiles innocently then asks_ "Are you finished with the glass of water?"

 _Still eyeing her suspiciously not buying her little innocent act one bit, Sonny says_ "Yeah I'm done."

"K…I'll just take it back downstairs to the kitchen."

"Ah HA that's it! You did something to my kitchen didn't you?!"

 _Placing a hand on her hip, Carly rolls her eyes at him as she says_ "No I didn't do anything to your precious kitchen…I swear you'd think you were married to the damn kitchen instead of me."

 _With a grin, Sonny replies_ "Now don't go getting jealous over my kitchen Mrs. Corinthos…" _he laughs showing his dimples  
_  
"To be jealous over you would mean I'd have to like you and I don't…sorry to crush your huge ego of thinking the world revolves around you."

 _As Carly is about to turn her back to him and walk around the bed to the leave out the bedroom door, Sonny calls out to her_ "Carly wait…"

 _Turning around in frustration, Carly replies_ "What is it now?"

"I need your help with something…"

 _Narrowing her brow, Carly asks_ "Something like what?"

"Well I can't very well take a shower or anything so I'm going to need your assistance to get clean."

"You mean you want me to give you a sponge bath?" _Carly asks with horrified look…there was no way in hell she'd be able to do that. No and he couldn't make her do it either!_ "Are you out of your freakin mind? I'm not bathing you! You either do it yourself or I'll send Jason up and you can ask him."

"Carly come on be realistic here…you know I can't do it myself. I need help" _Sonny tells her straight out while trying not to grin at seeing her squirm_ "And no way in hell am I asking Jason to help me…men don't ask other men to wash their back and I'm not about to start now."

"Hey what you and Jason do on your own time is your own business…I can leave you two alone for a little private time and you guys can have Brokeback Penthouse all to yourselves."

 _With a glare, Sonny tells her_ "You're not funny Carly and I'm serious here. I need your help so are you gonna help me out or not?"

 _Trying to maintain her position, Carly shakes her head as she folds her arms across her chest_ "No, the answer is no…" _she simply tells him_

"Come on Carly you wouldn't want me to pop a stitch trying to do it myself all because you're too nervous around me and to shy to gather up the nerve to help me out in my time of need." _Sonny says as he lays a guilt trip on her while teasing her as well  
_  
"Nervous…" _Carly snaps as she unfolds her arms and places her hands on her hips_ "Who the hell is nervous? Not me that's for sure and definitely not because of you!"

"Okay then if you're not nervous then that means you're to shy…"

"HA!"

"You're right, I take that back; you're Carlybabes…." _Sonny says with a teasing smile_ "And Carlybabes doesn't do shy."

"That's right and…"

 _Before she could finish her sentence, Sonny interrupts and says_ "So that means you won't mind giving me a sponge bath after all."

 _Closing her eyes, Carly groans as she inwardly curses herself for being so dumb not to realize what he just did…now she had to do it._

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly opens her eyes only to see Sonny's smug grin_ "Okay…I'll do it."

 _Carly stands staring down at him as Sonny stares up at her…she's pissed off more than ever while he grins like the cat that ate the canary. Placing the water glass back down on the nightstand, Carly turns around and walks in a quick pace back inside the bathroom._

 _Almost five minutes go by and Sonny is still lying in bed waiting for Carly to come out of the bathroom…_

"Hey Carly…you coming out of there or what?" _Sonny calls out for her_

 _Just when he was about to call out her name again when she didn't reply the door begins to open. Sonny tries not to grin to much as Carly finally came walking out of the bathroom holding a medium size container of water.  
_  
"I was starting to think you were changing your mind in there" _Sonny says as he watches her place the container down on the nightstand next to his glass of water she sat there earlier_. "I'm glad you didn't" _he flashes her a quick smile_

"Yeah well lets just get this over with okay…" _Carly quickly tells him as she tries not to look into his eyes or even dare to glance at his mouth._

 _Taking the sponge out of the water with one hand, Carly gives it a squeeze to get the excess water out…she then reaches in with her other hand to take out the bar of soap. Sonny watches as Carly pays close attention to the sponge more than him as she rubs the soap over the sponge to get a good lather._

 _She knew he was staring at her, she could feel it but she wouldn't dare look back at him…no she couldn't risk it. It was hard enough that she had to wash his body with his perfect bronze chest and abs like a washboard; as for the lower half of him well she wouldn't think about that now she'd just have to cross that bridge when she got to it.  
_  
"You know Carly I think the sponge has enough soap on it…you've been at it for some time now."

"Just want to make sure you're good and clean" _she responds still not looking at his face_

 _After that was said, Carly drops the soap back into the water and places the sponge over on to his good shoulder and rubs softly in small circles all the way down to his arm. She didn't look at him at all…she just kept her full attention on the sponge as she now rubs it over his perfect hard chest.  
_  
 _Sonny didn't like the fact that he was basically being ignored…he suggested the sponge bath in the first place so that he could watch her become flustered and squirm not for her to ignore him. Although he began to perk up when she started to rub the sponge over his left nipple when he saw her lightly nibble down on her bottom lip. A grin appeared across his face as he realized that he was getting to her after all but he still hated the fact that she wouldn't look up at him._

 _An inward battle was going on inside of Carly's head as she yells at herself for allowing Sonny to basically trick her into doing this! After that the battle switched to how hot of a body her husband has and how it felt good to wake up laying on his chest. Then she remembers what she's doing and stops herself from moaning by nibbling on her bottom lip. This wasn't fair why did Sonny have to have the body of a Greek God…well in his case a Latin God and OH MY was it getting harder and harder to actually go through with giving him this sponge bath._

"Carly" _Sonny calls out her name with a smirk_

 _Clearing her throat some, she replies_ "Yeah…"

"I uh was just wondering if you were ever going to be finished with rubbing that one spot…the rest of my body needs attention and also you should wash the soap off of me too."

 _Realizing that he was right and that she was rubbing the sponge on his left nipple now for what had to be a good three minutes, Carly immediately stops. She dips the sponge back into the water still without looking directly at him. After wringing out the soap she dips the sponge back in the water once more, gives it another squeeze then proceeds to wipe the trail of soap off his good shoulder, arm and then his chest._

 _Hating the fact that she was still ignoring him, Sonny decides to do something about it as he says_ "You know what…I take it back. I thought Carlybabes was supposed to be loads of fun. I never took you for a shy person but I guess I was wrong about that."

 _Before she could stop herself, Carly snaps a look up at him which made Sonny smile that his plan worked.  
_  
"You're wrong about a lot of things but that wouldn't be one of them. Have you ever thought that you're too much of a bore for Carlybabes to have any fun with."

"Never crossed my mind because if there is one word that will never describe Sonny Corinthos it's would be boring. No I think you are shy…after all you've been doing everything but look at me this whole time. Also you know what…" _he grins_ "I think I was right before when I said I make you nervous."

"Whatever Sonny you keep living in your delusional dream world and I'll stay here in the real world with everyone else."

"Then how come you won't look at me…I must make you nervous if you won't at least look at me."

"I'm looking at you now and you're starting to piss me off."

"And why is that Caroline…huh" _Sonny asks teasingly while using her given name_ "Does giving me a sponge bath make you so nervous that you can't even look me in the eyes? Does rubbing the sponge over me make you so frustrated that you can't do what you really want to do?"

 _Rolling her eyes at him Carly says_ "Oh yeah; well tell me Oh Wise One just what would it be that you think I really want to do…"

 _Grinning_ "I'm kinda starting to think that I turn you on…and that's why you couldn't look me in the eyes…and I dunno maybe you want to make hot passionate love to your husband."

 _Carly laughs at him_ "Whoa that's some dream world you're living in." _she tells him even though he was right about why she couldn't look him in the eyes before  
_  
"Well I'll tell you what I'll stay quiet while I let you finish and we'll see who's the one squirming when you're done."

 _With a little cough and quickly clearing her throat, Carly tells him_ "What do you mean…I am done. I put the soap all over your arm and shoulder while staying away from the injured one and I washed off your chest. That's all you get…I'm done."

"What a cop out…" _Sonny chuckles as he stares up into her eyes with a hint of a dare in them_

"You're a pervert if you think I'm washing everything else…"

"Well what about my legs and my feet…don't they deserve to be washed clean?"

 _Exhaling a breath as she shakes her head at him, Carly says_ "You're enjoying this aren't you?" _she dips the sponge back into the water and squeezes it as she takes it out  
_  
 _With a wide grin, Sonny replies_ "Why shouldn't I?"

 _Sonny watches her as she washes both of his legs and then his feet…Carly glares up at him as he looked like a King sitting on top of his throne while being waited on hand and foot.  
_  
"There I'm done…" _Carly tells him as she places his left foot back down on the bed_

 _Shaking his head no_ "Not so fast…"

 _Interrupting_ "Don't even think about it…" _Carly shakes her head while trying not to smile._

 _There was no way she was going to unleash Mr. Happy…he could do that himself. Just the thought of going through with the rest of the job of the sponge bath sent tingles through her body and those were tingles she didn't want to have because it meant something that she didn't want to admit._

"Don't think about what…" _Sonny asks_ "You see you're assuming what I was going to say which means you were thinking about it yourself and now you're trying not to blush but it's not working. It's written all over your face how much I turn you on…"

"It is not!" _Carly tells him frustrated that he was able to see through her when she tried to hide it from him_ "And even if what you say was true which it is NOT, but if it were then it's not like the reverse isn't true also. You think I'm hot…" _she tells him with a little crooked smile at the corners of her mouth and then says in a flirty tone_ "I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention"

 _Lightly wetting his suddenly dry lips, Sonny says in a daring tone_ "You say you're not shy…then prove it. We're both adults…and hey lets not forget that we're married"

"And just how do you think I should prove it…"

"Well like I said you're my wife right…" _he flashes his dimples_ "And I'm not a shy person, I'm secure with myself"

"Spit it out already, Corinthos…"

"Go ahead…take a peek. I won't tell anyone. Like I said after all you are my wife so why not…that is if you're not shy enough to sneak a quick peek."

 _Carly's mouth drops open in shock and then covers her mouth in an attempt not to smile_ "You are a pervert you know that right…a freaky one at that"

"Okay then how about this…you show me yours and I show you mine" _he teases  
_  
"Oh My God I haven't heard such a lame ass pick up line since the seventh grade…but here we finally get to the root of this crazy discussion. You're the one that wants to have a sneak peek of my body so you switch it around like I'm the one that wants you when you really the one that's squirming."

"You think so…"

"I know so…" _Carly says with a sexy smile as she walks around to her side of the bed and crawls over to him…she leans in close so they are mere inches apart as she whispers against his lips_ "And besides you've already had your sneak peek the other day when my shirt popped open when we were pillow fighting…you don't get another one." _she shakes her head no  
_  
"You say that now but who knows…" _Sonny smirks then says_ "It was a very nice view. I remember it vividly"

"You think I don't know you're hot for me…it's in your eyes every time you stare in to mine just before you kiss me. You think you're so irresistible and that you can have any woman you want…but you haven't had me now have you"

"Yet" _is all Sonny says in a low husky tone for his reply  
_  
"Oh yeah…you think you will?"

"It's only a matter of time…we might as well admit that there's some sort of attraction here even though we both don't want to admit it."

"Maybe so but that doesn't mean you'll get lucky enough to have me" _she tells him as she glances down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes  
_  
"We'll see about that…" _he whispers  
_  
"Okay…I'll prove it." _Carly simply tells him_

 _Sonny watches in fascination as she sits up on her knees and then carefully straddles his lap just above the bulge in his boxers_

 _Grinning, Sony asks_ "What are you up to Caroline?"

 _Looking down at him, Carly smiles as she starts to slowly unbutton her shirt to reveal her lacy black bra underneath. Sonny's eyes are glued on her as she slides off her shirt and drops it down to the floor; in that moment he could feel himself grow even bigger in his boxers.  
_  
 _Nibbling down on her bottom lip, Carly makes herself suppress the moan that threatened to come out as she felt how big and hard Mr. Happy was while pressed up against her ass.  
_  
"Now what?" _Sonny asks in a husky tone as his passion desire filled eyes stare up into her eyes that mirrored his  
_  
 _Leaning down to his mouth, Carly whispers_ "This…" _she places a soft sweet kiss to his lips and then pulls back before it could get any further  
_  
 _Both of their hearts are thumping in excitement…  
_  
 _Sonny says in a ordering whisper_ "Come'er" _he needed to taste her lips for much longer than that  
_  
 _Shaking her head no, Carly sits up looking down at him again…she reaches over to the nightstand picking up the sponge again then seductively slow begins to rub it over his chest. Sonny watches her intently as she lifts the sponge up to her breast and rubs it over the top slopes and then in between. This action turns Sonny on even more and all he could do was wet his dry lips as his eyes ogle her body and her every move._

"You like this don't you?" _Carly asks him once again_

 _Nodding his head, Sonny finds his voice as he answers_ "Yeah…"

"Tell me what you want me to do?" _she whispers_

 _Reaching out his good arm, Sonny says_ "Come'er"

 _Leaning back down to him again, Carly asks_ "Now what?"

"Kiss me"

 _Their lips come together once again this time for just a little bit longer before Carly uses ever inch of strength to pull back_ … "Looks like my work here is done…" _she whispers against his lips_

 _Sonny's eyes open wide as he watches her carefully but quickly un-straddle his lap then get up from the bed…_

"What? What are you talking about? Where are you doing?" _he says with a hint of desperation in his voice_

 _Waving a little goodbye to him, Carly says_ "I think I've proved my point…" _she tosses the sponge back on the bed…it lands next to his good hand.  
_  
 _With a little laugh, Carly turns her back to him and starts walking towards the bedroom door_ …

"Carly wait, wait…" _he calls out to her_ "What about your shirt…" _he says as he quickly thought of any excuse to get her to stop  
_  
 _Stopping in place, Carly turns around as she snaps her fingers and says_ "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." _she walks over to where she dropped her shirt on the floor on the side of the bed_

 _Picking up the shirt, Carly smiles down at him as she puts it back on while he watches her button it back up._

"So that's it…you're gonna leave…just like that."

 _Smiling and nodding, Carly says_ "Yeah pretty much…" _she walks back around the bed and over to the bedroom door; opening the door Carly turns around_ "Byeee" _she gives him a little wink then closes the door behind her_

 _Seeing the door close, Sonny's eyes open wide in frustration as he yells_ "CARRRRRLY"

 _Thankful that the door was closed, Carly leans against the wall in order to keep her balance since her legs instantly turned in to mush. That was the hardest thing ever to do; part of her head was proud of her for walking away while the other part was SCREAMING at her how the hell could she walk away like that!_

 ***End of Chapter 7***

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Collides**

* **Chapter 8** *

~ **A few days later** ~

 _Nibbling down on her bottom lip, Carly looks around the penthouse. She hadn't done all she wanted to accomplish but the main objects of the room that she hated were changed. Like the ugly looking snake sculpture that was on his desk and some other knickknacks she hated the sight of. The couch was now white with flower print scatter over the pillows, and of course instead of the coffee table now sat the new ottoman in its place. It was the same light white color of the couch but with a dark red blanket over it to make a little contrast. The blanket matched the flower print colors on the pillows of the couch. She also had a couple of new paintings added to the walls…one of the paintings she didn't particularly like nor was it her style but she got it anyway because she knew he wouldn't like it. He deserved it for tricking her in to giving him the sponge bath and she could tolerate it as long as he hated it._

 _Jason saw the changes she had made the other day and the only comment he made was that it was nice but he wasn't sure if Sonny would like it; to his comments about her husband's opinion she replied tough noogies. This was her home after all…well until they could get a divorce but for now she was going to make the best out of a bad situation. Also all the redecorating she did was less time she had to spend with her husband._

 _Since the night she gave Sonny a sponge bath, Carly spent less and less time with him. She couldn't be around him because her little plan had backfired on her. The more she saw Sonny the more she wanted to have him inside of her. The dreams she had at night would even make Sonny blush if he knew what her dirty little mind was thinking whenever she climbed into bed once she was sure the pills had knocked him out cold. Lust it was pure lust she tells herself…it had to be because she sure as hell wasn't in love with him. The man is an arrogant, self absorbed, stubborn, Neanderthal Control Freak but he was a Sexy arrogant, self absorbed, stubborn, Neanderthal Control Freak that knew how to make her toes curl whenever he kisses her and she finds herself waking up in his arms in the morning._

 _With a heavy sigh Carly plops herself down onto the new couch and mumbles to herself_ … "Oh my God the man's turning me into a sex starved teenager. How the hell am I going to last years and years being married to a man with a body of a Sex God."

 _Looking up when the penthouse door opens Carly sees Jason head pop in_. "Oh so Sonny hasn't seen the changes yet." _Jason asks then adds in_ "I should have known since I couldn't hear any yelling"

 _Rolling her eyes Carly tells him_ "It's nicer this way"

"It's girly this way." _Jason laughs knowing that's how Sonny will see the changes._

 _There was no doubt to Jason that Sonny would take one look at this place that used to look like a bachelor pad and freak; Sonny didn't like changes that he didn't make or surprises for that matter._

"Well the looks of this room to Sonny are the least of my problems Jase" _Carly mutters out to him._

 _With a frown on his face, Jason shuts the door behind him_ "Meaning…oh please don't tell me you redecorated Sonny's kitchen too. Carly he'll skin you alive." _he warns her_

 _Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Carly tells him_ "His kitchen has been untouched so relax. For goodness sakes you act just as paranoid over that kitchen as Sonny…"

 _Walking over to the couch where she sat, Jason sits down beside her as he asks_ "Then what is it?"

 _Looking into his eyes Carly knew there was no way in hell she could tell Jason about her dreams of Sonny._ "Nothing…I just didn't think marriage to Sonny would be this hard"

"You and Sonny had another fight?" _Jason asks surprised since the last time he saw Sonny he was complaining about the fact Carly was never around unless it was time to give him his pill and then she would make up some excuse to leave.  
_  
"Noooooooo" _Nibbling on her bottom lip Carly stands up_ "Uh...there was just one little aspect I don't think any of us thought of when Sonny and I got married."

 _Standing up Jason makes his way towards the mini bar and grabs a water bottle_ … "Yeah? What's that Carly?"

 _Watching Jason taking a gulp of his water Carly tells him_ "The fact I won't be able to have sex in years and years Jase"

 _Jason's eyes open wide as he starts to choke on his water; while coughing he inwardly wishes she hadn't said that while he was drinking…or at all for that matter._

 _Running towards him Carly pats his back_ "Jase are you okay?"

 _Nodding his head_ "Yeah…" _he says between coughs_

"So what am I supposed to do Jase" _Carly asks him_. "It's not like I can go out and date other men when I'm supposed to be happily married."

"Uh…maybe you should speak to Sonny about this" _Jason suggests wanting to END this conversation now._

 _When Jason stopped by he wanted to see the floor show that was surly going to come since Sonny told him last night that he was leaving the confines of the bedroom this morning. He said he wanted to get back to work but Jason had a feeling that work wasn't the real excuse. No he had a feeling that what Sonny really wanted was to be around Carly more since she was hiding downstairs from him._

 _With a frown Carly asks_ "Sonny? You want me to speak to Sonny?! Jason, Sonny is the LAST person that I want to have this conversation with" _Carly hisses out. The last thing she wanted was for Sonny to know she was horny; no he'd make it that much harder on her._ "And don't you DARE talk to him about this with him either!"

"I wish _**we**_ weren't talking about this Carly so you can trust me on this there is no way in hell I'll repeat this to anyone especially Sonny. I just hope I'll be able to forget it myself" _Jason tells her_.

 _Jason wasn't about to bring up Carly's "needs" or for that matter lack of sex life to Sonny. No, no, no…there was no way in hell he'd do that not even for his two best friends. He rather poke his eye out then have to talk to them about their lack of sex problems._

 _Pouting Carly pleads with him_ "Come on Jase, you and I know I can't last years without sex. What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm no nun Jason…hey wait a minute" _she suddenly gets a crazy idea_

 _Seeing the look on her face, Jason asks even if he was afraid to know the answer_ … "What Carleee?"

"Well it just came to me that a nun would know what I'm going through right? So what if I talked to a nun and told her my little problem…she could give me some advice of what to do right? I mean she's not getting any either so…"

 _Shutting his eyes, Jason shakes his head as he interrupts her ramblings_ … "A nun, Carly?" _he starts to rub his head as if getting a headache then tells her_ "Carly you can't just go walking up to a nun and ask her how she keeps her mind off sex"

"Why not? She would know and isn't her job to try and keep people pure?"

"You're married Carly. Everyone in town knows it and she is going to wonder why a married woman would want to become pure again…and besides this would be just the thing Taggert would be looking for. You better believe that if you go through with this crazy idea that Taggert will definitely find out about it; in fact I wouldn't put it past him to be dressed as the damn nun" _Wanting to end this Jason suggests_ "Just take cold showers alright?" _Walking over to the staircase Jason tells her_ "I'm gonna go check on Sonny and see if he changed his mind or not about coming down stairs."

 _With a heavy sigh Carly makes her way towards the mini bar telling herself that maybe a drink would help._

* **Upstairs Sonny & Carly's Bedroom***

 _The bathroom door opens and Sonny slowly comes walking out as he hears a knock on the door_ "Come in Jason" _he calls out knowing it was him and not Carly._

 _Carly had been avoiding him like the plague since the night she gave him a sponge bath…the only time he'd see her was when she'd come up to either check his bandage or with food for him to eat that she'd gotten from Kelly's since his kitchen was off limits for her to cook and then to give him his pills. The short time period that she'd spend upstairs with him to help him eat he would purposely eat slowly so that she'd have to stay longer in the room with him._

 _Sonny came to look forward to when she'd come up with his food tray since it was basically the only time he got to see or spend time with her. They'd make small conversation which always started innocent enough then would advance to their push pull game of flirting then of course end with Carly making up a quick excuse to leave out of the room just to get away from him. He hated when she did that, but what he hated even more was the fact that she'd wait until after the pills took their effect making him go to sleep…that's was when she would come upstairs and go to bed. God did he hate that because that meant that he didn't get his nightly glimpse of Carly coming out of the bathroom after just taking a shower._

 _However all wasn't lost, she still slept with her head on his chest at night…he knew because when he'd wake up in the morning even though she wasn't there he could feel that she was. Don't ask him how he knew but he just did...  
_  
 _The bedroom door opens and Jason walks inside_ , "Hey" _he says as he sees Sonny walking out of the bathroom_ "I see you're feeling better" _and he was glad about that because since Carly refused to spend any long length of time upstairs with Sonny it was up to Jason to help make sure Sonny got in and out of the bathroom okay without hurting himself_

 _With a slight smile, Sonny replies_ "Yeah…you can say that I'm a fast healer…although I'm not at a hundred percent just yet" _he slowly walks over to the bed where he carefully laid out a black wife-beater t-shirt and matching black pajama bottoms_ "Hey could you do me a favor and bring me my slippers over in the closet…" _he carefully sits down on his side of the bed next to where he laid out his clothes_

"Yeah sure…" _Jason says as he fetches the slippers for him_ "So I see you're still determined to go downstairs today. You even managed to lay out what you're going to wear." _he hands the slippers to Sonny_

 _Taking the slippers out of his hand, Sonny places them down on the bed_ "Yeah well I'm tired of sitting up here day after day…I swear if I spend another day up here lying in bed the walls are gonna start closing in on me. Besides I need a change of scenery…"

 _And Jason knew exactly what scenery Sonny was interested in…the scenery in the form of his beautiful wife. Everyday when he'd come over to visit with Sonny, Jason would always wind up answering his twenty questions about Carly. Questions like where is she, what's she's doing, how long does she stay gone when she leaves the penthouse, does she keep Max and Johnny with her at all times not ditching them and on and on and on._

 _It got so to the point that Jason already knew what he was going to ask before Sonny even opened his mouth. After the round of twenty questions, Jason would have to listen to Sonny gripe about how he never saw Carly and that the only times he did was during the scheduled few times she'd make her daily appearance and then disappear._

 _It was so obvious to him that his two friends were attracted to each other and for that matter wanted to be together despite their denials. Every day Jason went through the motions of either wanting to pull his hair out or think of ways to set them up so they could admit wanting each other so that he could stay sane and not go crazy for being in the middle of their drama._

 _Picking up his shirt, Sonny proceeds to try to put it on but when Jason sees that he's having some trouble because of his wounded shoulder he says_ … "You need help with that."

 _With a frustrated sigh, Sonny nods then says_ "You know if Carly were up here instead of you then you wouldn't have to help me…but no instead of being up here with me like she should be when I need help she's downstairs avoiding me."

 _After helping him put the shirt on, Jason says_ "So now you're gonna go downstairs to make sure she can't avoid you" _he smirks_

 _Sonny gives him quick little glare_ "I thought I made myself clear that I needed a change of scenery…the walls are closing in on me up here I need more space."

"Let me get this straight…you're going downstairs so you can lay on a couch that has less room than the big spacious bed you have up here."

"The couch is comfortable…" _he says defensively_ "And besides I can go anywhere I want to in my own home…I'm feeling up to it so I'm going downstairs and it has nothing to do with Carly!"

"Okay, okay whatever you say Sonny" _Jason tries not to laugh_

"It doesn't" _Sonny persists_

"Okay, I believe you. You going downstairs has nothing to do with Carly avoiding you."

"Good, I'm glad you can finally see that." _Sonny tells Jason as he looks pointedly at him and then says_ "Hand me my pajama bottoms will ya…"

 _After picking up the pajama bottoms, Jason does more than hand them to Sonny…he helps him step inside of each leg and Sonny does the rest by pulling them up with his good hand  
_  
"Thanks man" _Sonny says_

"No problem…" _clearing his throat some, Jason asks_ "So do you need help getting down stairs?"

 _Dropping his slippers on to the floor, Sonny steps his feet inside as he shakes his head no and says_ "That's okay I can manage to get myself downstairs."

 _Seeing that Sonny is about to make good on his promise to go downstairs, Jason changes his mind about staying around for the fireworks of when he sees the changes that Carly made. After listening to Carly go on about her lack of sex life and him telling her that she should discuss it with Sonny and now him listening to Sonny go on and on about Carly "again", Jason decides it would be best if he were gone so that he wouldn't be pulled in the middle and forced to choose sides._

 _Thinking about the changes Carly made to the living room downstairs, Jason smiles as he lets a slight chuckle come and then quickly tires to cover it up with clearing his throat…_

"Well uh, I'm gonna go ahead and get out of dodge before you make it downstairs; I'll be back later I'm gonna go to the warehouse and…"

 _Interrupting_ "What do you mean get out of dodge?"

 _Just as Jason is about to walk out the door, he turns around and says_ "Nothing I just meant…"

"Did Carly do something?"

"Something like what?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you. You're acting all weird."

"I'm fine and as far as Carly goes when you go downstairs you can find out for yourself." _with that said, Jason makes a quick escape out the door_

 _Sonny narrows his brow as he inwardly wonders what that was all about? Before he could ask Jason about it he was out the door…_

 _Staring at the closed bedroom door for a moment longer, Sonny slowly and carefully walks over to the terrace doors. Walking outside he places his hands on top of the balcony wall that came up chest high; looking out at the view he exhales a breath. Staring out at the view always relaxes him…and in some ways is therapeutic._

 _As Sonny quietly stands while the warmth of the sun washes over his body while he looks out at the view his mind is raced with thoughts of what to say and do when he finally goes downstairs and sees Carly. He tells himself that once he's downstairs she wouldn't be able to run away from him anymore and that suited him just fine because he was tired of being ignored. Damn it she was his wife and this was his home and he would not be ignored in it.  
_  
"Listen to me I'm sounding like this is a real marriage…" _Sonny softly says to himself then adds_ "But it's not."

 _Closing his eyes, Sonny gets a vision of the sponge bath he was able to talk Carly into giving him a week ago…  
_  
* **Flashback** *

 _Sonny watches her intently as she lifts the sponge up to her breast and rubs it over the top slopes and then in between. This action turns Sonny on even more and all he could do was wet his dry lips as his eyes ogle her body and her every move.  
_  
"You like this don't you?" _Carly asks him once again_

 _Nodding his head, Sonny finds his voice as he answers_ "Yeah…"

"Tell me what you want me to do?" _she whispers_

 _Reaching out his good arm, Sonny says_ "Come'er"

 _Leaning back down to him again, Carly asks_ "Now what?"

"Kiss me"

 _Their lips come together once again this time for just a little bit longer before Carly uses ever inch of strength to pull back_ … "Looks like my work here is done…" _she whispers against his lips_

* **End Flashback** *

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny groans at the memory…just the thought made his body want her even more. Ever since that night of the sponge bath he would dream of her straddling his lap, telling her to come to him and then them kissing without her stopping it or leaving him. Why was that? Why were his dreams always all about her? Finally he could admit that there is some sort of attraction between them…he told her so and she couldn't deny it._

 _They didn't like each other but were physically attracted to each other…that made for a bad combination since they had to be married and to appear like an in love happy newlywed couple when what they really were was two people that basically tolerated each other because of a mutual friend. And also for that matter, Sonny hadn't issued out his payback for how she left him hanging like that but it wouldn't be to much longer before she got hers since he had a little plan of his own once he goes downstairs._

 _Even though Sonny knew in his head that Carly hated him and that the feeling was mutual his body and his unconscious thoughts while sleeping would always betray him when it came to her. He didn't know what was worse the dreams about her or the fact that he'd get aroused by just looking at her and that was especially most of all true when they're arguing back and forth. For the life of him, Sonny could not understand why arguing with her would turn him on so much and make him want to pull her to him, crash his mouth over hers in a kiss so passionate and powerful that it'd make her beg him for more._

 _Closing his eyes, Sonny asks himself why Carly always had to look so damn sexy to him when she's mad. In that moment he was hit with a series of visions of every single time he took her in to his arms…every time they kissed…every time they argued and flirted._

 _Shaking his head to snap himself out of it, Sonny mumbles_ "How the hell am I suppose to get through this marriage without being able to have her. Maybe if I had her just once I could get her out of my system…"

 _Wetting his suddenly dry lips, Sonny is rocked by a flash of a quick daydream…  
_  
* **Daydream Flash** *

 _Hidden underneath the blue satin sheets are their naked bodies skin to skin rolling around the bed taking turns being on top. She gives his bottom lip a little tug and he doesn't waste another second before he captures her lips again with his and their tongues swirl together in a heated lovers dance._

 _He's on his back now while she straddles him down underneath…she places hot wet kisses on his chest and on up to his neck as his hands travel down the length of her back and to her ass so he could give each cheek a gentle squeeze. Suddenly he rolls her on to her back again as he raises her hands above her head; while holding both of her hands in one hand he lowers the other down placing it underneath her knee lifting it up as he pushes his rock hard pistol inside her heat. With a grunt he stays still so she can get use to his size._

 _As her walls clench around his member, he grunts and then begins to nibble at her ear lobe. A long pleasurable moan escapes her lips as he fills her up to the hilt; she manages to wiggle her hands free of his hold then wraps her arms around his back along with her legs around his waist. He raises his hand back up to her cheek letting his thumb softly caress back and forth as he stares into her eyes and she back up into his._

"Sonnee" _she calls out his name in a heated whisper and then nibbles down on her bottom lip as she gets use to his size._

 _Once again he lets a slow hand trail down her side, places it underneath her knee and lifts her leg up just a bit as he begins giving her slooooow strokes in and out over and over again. His pace gradually increases as their moans and grunts fill the room…_

* **End Daydream Flash** *

 _Finally snapping out of the very erotic daydream, Sonny exhales a long breath as he asks himself_ "How the hell am I suppose to get through this? In the beginning when I agreed to go through with this marriage I never thought about what I'd have to give up. Sex being the number one thing on the list. It's not like I can go out with another woman and there is no way in hell that Carly would want to…you know. What the hell am I suppose to do…I'm not a damn monk I can't stay celibate! Even though I know she's attracted to me she also hates me; how in the world am I suppose to go without any type of sex all while we are stuck in this farce of a marriage…a marriage that she can't wait to get out of! I bet while she's sitting downstairs avoiding me all she does is count the minutes and seconds until the day comes that she can sign the divorce papers and be rid of me!" _balling his fist up in frustration, he says_ "I bet whenever she's out of the penthouse she plots ways that she can ditch the guards and go pick up other men."

 _Just like that Sidney punk she was telling him about when she went to register for classes at PCU.  
_  
"I bet if Max and Johnny weren't there she'd have been all over the guy. I'll have to tell them that the next time a man approaches Carly that they're to break his fucking leg…that way when he limps away he won't think about approaching my wife ever again."

 _Deciding it was time to go downstairs to see his lovely wife, Sonny walks back inside the bedroom, closes the terrace doors behind him and then proceeds to make his way out of the bedroom._

* **Downstairs** *

 _Lying on the couch in a comfortable spot flipping through some fabric swatches, Carly tries to decide on the perfect color for the drapes. Even though she hadn't had one single class yet of the interior decorating courses she signed up for at PCU she was very proud of herself for the changes she'd made. Now the place was starting to look a lot less like a cave; she knew Sonny would hate it but then again she didn't much care if he did. She had to have something to do to occupy her time so that it wouldn't be spent thinking about him in ways she shouldn't. She already solved some of her problem by making sure to spend as less time possible with him than she need to…especially since the sponge bath incident._

 _As she flips through the fabric swatch, Carly jumps as she gets a little shock when she hears…  
_  
"Are you insane?!"

 _With eyes open wide, Carly looks up at the staircase and sees Sonny standing there staring down at her._

"Sonny?" _Carly says as she stands up from the couch dropping her fabric swatch on the floor_ "Wh-what are you doing out of bed? You should be upstairs following the doctor's orders." _she tells him even though she knew that he told Jason he was coming downstairs…she was just shocked to hear his voice when he startled her while looking though the fabric swatch_

"Why? So you can finish going behind my back and redecorate my penthouse…"

 _Placing her hand on her hip, Carly tells him_ "We're married honey so that means it's my penthouse too. You want your loving wife to be happy don't you…I mean like you keep saying everyone has to think we're in a real marriage and there is no way that a wife wouldn't redecorate her husband's former bachelor pad."

 _Carefully walking down the rest of the stairs, Sonny asks_ "So this is what you've been doing down here while avoiding me upstairs?"

 _Seeing how slow he was walking down the rest of the stairs, Carly sighs as she goes over to help him._ "You shouldn't be out of bed…the doctor said you need plenty of rest."

"I couldn't stay cooped upstairs in the bedroom for another second…"

 _Now standing so close to him it was then that Carly took notice of how incredibly good he was looking even though he was still weak from his shoulder wound. She inwardly chastises herself for her thoughts…the man was wounded and weak and here she was admiring how hot he was looking wearing his black wife beater t-shirt which showed off his perfect arms and defined chest hidden underneath._

 _Placing his good arm around her shoulders to help him balance she couldn't help but wet her suddenly dry lips._ "Lets get you over to the couch before you fall down…" _she manages to say as she now has a hand placed on his chest and the other on his back_

 _Looking into her eyes, Sonny could sense the mood change between them; she had the most incredibly beautiful brown eyes that he's ever seen._

"What's this…you're actually acknowledging that I'm here instead of ignoring me for your new secret project of redecorating my penthouse?" _Sonny asks in a low flirty tone as they continue to stare in each other's eyes…_

 _Making herself look away from his mesmerizing gaze, Carly clears her throat some_ "You mean our penthouse" _she tells him in a soft tone as she begins to help him walk down the rest of the stairs._

"You sure you don't want to take me back upstairs to bed…that way you can continue to avoid me."

"Why so you can just get back out of bed again but only the next time you attempt to come downstairs by yourself you stumble and hurt your shoulder all over again." _Carly retorts back but makes sure not to look at him…they reach the couch and she helps him sit_ "There you go"

"Thanks" _Sonny says but his gratitude doesn't last long when he sees that his favorite coffee table is gone and some ugly monstrosity is in its place_ "What the hell is that thing? Where is my coffee table?"

 _Trying to sell him on her new look of the penthouse, Carly tells him_ "Oh that old thing…I got rid of it."

"I can see that" _Sonny snaps_ "What the hell is that thing you put in its place?" _he gestures a hand over to the new whatever it is she replaced his favorite coffee table with_

 _Rolling her eyes at him_ "It's called an ottoman"

"An otto what?"

"An ottoman" _Carly repeats as she plops down on the big spacious comfortable cushion of the ottoman she loved so much_ "Isn't it beautiful…it's spacious and comfortable and unlike the former coffee table it's good for many different uses."

"Oh yeah…" _Sonny says as he takes in the sight of her lying on her side in a pose as she leans her weight on her elbow to hold herself up while the other casually laid stretched out over her hips_ "Like what?" _he asks her but inwardly asks himself how the hell could he be so turned on by her lying on the otto whatever like she was in front of him._

 _Seeing the look in his eyes, Carly struggles with herself not to be pulled in; instead she clears her throat once more before she explains…_

"Well it's comfortable…you can sit on it, put your feet up on it after a long day at work. It's very soft unlike your coffee table and I wouldn't be able to lie on top of it like I am now."

 _A moment of silence passes and Carly once again forces herself to look away from him. Quickly standing up from the ottoman, she walks around the room as she starts to point out to him all the rest of the changes she's made._

 _Sonny listens and notices the rest of the changes she made to the penthouse…he couldn't believe that she'd gotten rid of his favorite snake sculpture that use to sit on his desk that was now replaced with girly knickknacks; and then there was of course the painting that was now hanging above the fireplace. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate art but what the hell kind of art was a big red gob of paint in the middle of the canvas suppose to signify. On another wall hung another picture that he recognized as a print of a famous painting that he never liked… the one with the old farmer holding a pitch fork in one hand while his wife stands next to him._

 _As Carly rambles on describing all the changes she's made so far, she walks around making sure to put distance between them and of course looking everywhere but at him. Listening and realizing all the changes she's made, Sonny becomes more pissed than ever…not only because of all the redecorating that he hated but because she had managed to do it to him again; he was being ignored even though he was still in the damn room with her and she was in fact talking to him.  
_  
 _Not able to take her ignoring him any longer, Sonny interrupts as he says in a loud thunderous tone_ "That's IT! I don't give a damn what all changes you made but you're going to change it back to the way it was! I want all my stuff back and all this crap you replaced it with out of my sight! Everything gets changed back to how it was and that's final!"

 _Carly looks at him as if he grew a second head…just who the hell did he think he was to talk to her like that?!_

 _Placing her hands on her hips to ready herself for battle, Carly walks back around the couch to stand in front of him as she yells back_ "Excuse me! What did you just say? I don't think I heard you could you repeat that?!"

"I said all of your crap goes and…"

"Shut UP!" _Carly cuts him off_ "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you don't get to talk to me like that! In case you forgot I'm a grown damn woman not some child you want to scold or some lackey bodyguard that you order around at the drop of a hat. Get this through your thick SKULL you arrogant pig headed Neanderthal…YOU ARE NOT GOD! And if I want to redecorate this dark cave a little bit then I damn well will and I don't give a damn what you have to say! In fact the more you hate it the more I LOVE IT!" _she rants as she glares down at him._

 _Both were livid and for that matter so HOT for each other in that moment but they both knew that they couldn't act on it…_

"You _**Will**_ change _**Everything**_ back Carly and you know why…."

"Why Oh Master Ruler of the World…Whatever" _she rolls her eyes at him_

"Because I FUCKING SAID SO THAT'S WHY! This is MY PENTHOUSE and I'll be DAMNED if I'm gonna come home and sit on a white couch with flower pillows scattered all over it! Throw OUT the otto whatever the hell it is, bring my coffee table back and everything else you changed gets THROWN THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" _he points to the door with his good hand_

"It's called an OTTOMAN and it STAYS along with everything else and if you don't like it then TOUGH SHIT!"

 _At that exact moment the penthouse door opens…it's Jason. He looks between Sonny and Carly who looked like they were about to kill each other. Jason was on his way to the warehouse when he bumped into Benny in the lobby. Sonny had called Benny the night before telling him that he would be up to sign and read whatever documents he had for him today. Jason decided to come back upstairs with Benny so that they could discuss business with Sonny…he had hoped that Sonny didn't make it downstairs just yet but sadly his hopes were dashed since from the looks of it he just walked in to the middle of World War III.  
_  
 _Putting the fight on hold since they had company Sonny forces a smile_ "Jason, Benny you got those papers you needed me to look over?"

 _Nodding his head_ "Yes boss everything is here." _Glancing at Carly, Benny smiles at her_ "Mrs. Corinthos it's nice to finally meet you. Congratulations and by the way you married a good man."

 _Smiling at him_ "Thank you Benny" _giving him a curious look Carly asks_ "So Benny tell me something are you married?"

 _Both Jason and Sonny shoot each other a worried look wondering where Carly was going with this._

 _Nodding his head_ "I'm happy to say I am. Been married for 35 years now and I haven't regretted a single moment I shared with my wife"

"Wow, that's amazing, isn't it Sonny?" _Carly says with a smile_

"Yeah" _Sonny replies with caution since he wasn't sure of Carly's motives._

 _Crossing her arms over her chest Carly asks_ "Tell me something Benny do you have a problem with your wife redecorating your home"

 _Shutting his eyes Jason shakes his head. He felt sorry for Benny since he now knew where Carly was going with this. She was planning on dragging poor Benny into her dispute with Sonny.  
_  
"Car-lee" _Sonny warns her. The last thing he wanted was for her to dump their problems on his accountant. They were supposed to be happily married and happily married people didn't have problems to dump onto other people._

 _Seeing the look on Sonny's face Benny shifts on his feet. He obviously stepped in the middle of something and he guessed the boss had a problem with the new look of his penthouse._

"Uh….marriage is an adjustment and…each marriage is different….there's a lot of give and take…uh…" _Benny utters out hoping that was good enough to get himself out of dodge._

 _Scratching his forehead Jason speaks up hoping to help Benny from being sucked further into Sonny's and Carly's feud_ "You know Carly, we kind of have some business to take care of…"

 _Knowing that this was the opportunity she needed to get away from him Carly nods her head and happily replies_ "Sure I understand. I have some more shopping to do anyways to get this place into shape so I won't be back for awhile."

 _Before Carly could even take a step towards the door she hears Sonny voice call to her_ "Hold it right there" _if she thought for one second he was just going to allow her to buy more crap for his penthouse that he didn't need or want then she was sadly mistaken…no, if his wife was bored he was going to put her to good use._ "Come here for a second"

 _With a heavy sigh, Carly makes her way towards him; now standing by the couch she asks_ "What?"

 _Flashing her a dimpled smile Sonny says_ "Just want to kiss my wife that's all. I didn't get the chance this morning to give you a proper kiss"

 _Smirking at Sonny, Jason couldn't help but wonder how long his friend was dying to kiss Carly since the last time they kissed was before the shooting he logically assumed. They had no excuse to kiss after the shooting since it was just them._

 _Knowing that she had no choice to kiss him now because Benny was in the room Carly leans down over the couch's armrest and kisses him softly on the lips._

 _Seeing the boss pulling his wife into a deeper kiss, almost making her loose her balance as they moan into each other's mouths, Benny clears his throat a little_ "We could uh…come back later boss" _he offers as he stands a little embarrassed at watching the two newlyweds make out_

 _Chuckling as they break apart from Benny's comment Sonny says_ "Sorry got a little carried away there for a moment…" _Seeing the hazed look on Carly's face as she stands straight up again he grins knowing that he'd gotten to her._

 _Since Carly hadn't brought him his breakfast that morning like she normally did because she knew he would be up and about today Sonny decides to use that as a way to keep Carly in the penthouse; a way to prevent her from transforming his manly show place into a chick palace.  
_  
 _Looking over at Carly_ "Since I haven't eaten yet do you think you could possibly make me some toast without burning it honey"

 _Scoffing at him Carly thinks to herself who the hell did he think she was; any idiot could make toast. But since Benny was there Carly simply replies_ "Sure honey I'll be right back with your toast"

 _As Benny and Jason made themselves comfortable Sonny calls out to her retreating form with a chuckle_ "And don't forget to SCRAPE off the BLACK PARTS before you put the butter on Car-leee".

 **~**~**

 _A little while later as Benny was updating Sonny on what he missed out since the shooting they're all startled when a loud beeping sound went off throughout the penthouse..._

 _As Jason stood up from his spot on the couch he hears Carly yell_ "DAMN IT!"

 _Opening the penthouse door, Johnny, who was on guard duty yells out over the sound of the alarm_ "Sir it's the fire alarm!"

 _With a groan Sonny yells_ "GET CARLY THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN JASON BEFORE SHE BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE BUILDING!"

 _Before Jason runs into the kitchen he replies_ "You're the one that told her to make toast. You know she can't cook!"

 _Jason makes a mad dash for the kitchen knowing that if he didn't then Sonny would and he'd probably manage to pop a stitch while trying to pull her out of it. As Jason fled to the kitchen, Johnny manages to turn off the alarm.  
_  
 _Moments later Carly emerges from the kitchen with a sheepish look on her face_ "Sorry honey but…I know just how much you love having eggs brought in from Kelly's so I wanted to do something nice for you but uh…I guess I left a dish rag a little too close to the burner…but don't you worry the fire wasn't that bad. Jason managed to put it out right away"

 _The truth was she wanted to make him eggs to prove to Sonny that her cooking wasn't as bad as rumor had it._

 _Shutting his eyes Sonny silently tells himself he should have asked her to go upstairs and get his robe or something instead of putting his poor helpless kitchen into her crazy ass hands._

"It's my fault…I should have known better" _Sonny wouldn't be making that mistake again. Letting out a sigh, Sonny prays that Carly hadn't caused too much damage to his kitchen_

 _Carly holds herself back from chewing his head off since she hated that he was right about her cooking abilities_

 _Grabbing her purse that was lying on top of Sonny's desk, Carly says_ "Well since Jason is on toast duty there's no reason for me to stay around here any longer…I'll see you later Sonny"

"No wait!" _When Carly turns around Sonny takes a moment to think of a way to get her to stay. He had more than one reason to keep his wife at home. His wife has avoided him enough this past week and he was going to make up for lost time and also get his payback for the sponge bath incident._ "Could you uh…rub my neck and back a little sweetheart."

"What about business? You and Jason always say you don't want me to know anything about it" _Carly says not wanting to touch him since whenever she did she'd feel the sparks between them…  
_  
"It's just coffee business honey. I don't really care if you know what new flavors are coming out and who my buyers are sweetheart."

 _Tossing her purse onto the desk Carly slowly walks over to him. Taking a seat on the couch beside him where Jason was sitting Carly waits for him to carefully turn so his back is to her. Once Sonny is in position with his feet lying on the couch cushions, Carly starts to rub at his neck and shoulders first while making sure to be mindful for his wound._

 _Walking out of the kitchen with Sonny's toast on a plate, Jason does a double take when he sees what Sonny had Carly doing. He smirks as he watches Carly nibbling at her bottom lip as she massages Sonny's neck._

 _Looking up at Jason, Sonny softly orders_ "You can put the plate down on the otto whatever thing Carly replaced my coffee table with"

"It's called an ottoman Sonny" _Carly tells him yet again._

"Whatever"

 _Gazing at a blushing Benny who was sitting in an armchair next to the couch, Carly begins to think that this was her way out of the situation Sonny was putting her in.  
_  
"Sonneee, I think we're making Benny feel uncomfortable"

 _Shutting his eyes as Carly worked her magic on him, Sonny had to admit that despite her craziness she did have some talent in her…she could give him one hell of a rubdown. Letting out a grown when he pictures her hands working her magic on a lower part of his anatomy, just like he's pictured her doing it so many times in his fantasy while he was stuck alone upstairs in bed, Sonny decides he better let Carly stop before he got a hard on that no doubt would be visible to both Jason and Benny._

"Yeah, umm…we can finish this up later"

 _Once again Carly starts to nibble down on her bottom lip as she helps Sonny turn back around so he can sit back up and lean himself against the couch instead of her. She just hoped he didn't ask her to leave right away since she wasn't sure her legs would be stable enough to walk just yet. Having him leaning on her like that only made her think about how hot he was and how much her body wanted him._

 _Placing his hand on her lap Sonny gives it a small squeeze while asking_ "Carlee do you think you can grab the plate for me?"

 _Leaning forward Carly picks up the plate off the Ottoman and hands it to him._

 _Taking a bite out of his toast Sonny looks at Jason as he sits himself down on far part of the couch away from him and Carly._ "When's the next shipment coming in?"

"Next week at ten and I'll be making sure no one tries to tamper with the shipment"

 _Nodding his head_ "Good, good"

"Alright Benny take out those papers so I can sign them already...that way you can get back to work at the warehouse and I can get back to my wife" _Seeing the look on Carly's face he lets out a little laugh.  
_  
"Sure thing boss"

 _Sonny hands Carly his plate as Benny stands up to give him the paperwork; she cringes when she hears him groan out in pain as he uses his right hand to sign the documents...  
_  
"Sonneee, maybe you shouldn't be signing them just yet"

 _Grunting from the pain Sonny reassures her_ "I'm fine I just have a few signatures Carly."

 _Seeing the frown on his face, Carly stands up_ "I'm going to get you your medication"

 _Watching her walk up the stairs Sonny starts to wonder if she really did care about him after all. Shaking his head he berates himself as he inwardly telling himself that Carly hated him and she was only playing the role of the concern wife for Benny's sake and plus it gave her an excuse to get out of the room away from him._

"Boss if you're not feeling up to it I can…"

 _Interrupting_ "No, no it's okay" _Sonny tells him…once Carly has fully disappeared from his view, he looks down at the contracts and with a grunt finishes signing them_ "There you go"

"Thanks boss and if there isn't anything else I'm gonna head back to the warehouse." _Benny says standing up_

 _Shaking his head_ "Thanks for coming by Benny" _Sonny says as Benny heads towards the door_

 _Turning around just as his hand is on the doorknob, Benny looks at Jason and says_ "Could you ride down the elevator with me?"

 _With a curious look, Jason says_ "Yeah, sure" _he looks back to Sonny but notices that he keeps looking over at the staircase…Jason had no doubt that he was waiting to watch Carly come back down the stairs; he smirks at his friend and then says_ "Sonny I'm gonna ride down to the lobby with Benny; I'll be back up in a little bit in case you need me."

 _Mumbling_ "Yeah sure…"

 _Jason just shakes his head at his friend and then leaves out the door with Benny.  
_  
 _Once out in the hallway, Benny presses the button for the elevator as he says_ "I just wanted to touch base on the little project you wanted me to work on…you know about Mrs. Corinthos' birth mother"

 _They step on the elevator as the doors open and Jason replies_ "Have you been able to find out anything."

"Not yet…you didn't give me much to go on which is why I wanted to ask you if you could give me any more information."

* **Back Inside Penthouse 4** *

 _As he sits on the couch, Sonny takes another look around the penthouse…he shakes his head as he remembers the way that it was B.C.; before Carly. There was no way in hell she was going to do any more redecorating; he simply wouldn't allow it! He looks over at the staircase again just staring at the stairs. Carly said she was just going up to get his pills but it shouldn't take her that long he tells himself…then a second later he starts to thinking that she probably wasn't coming back down and that he was right that she just used the going to get his pills as an excuse to distance herself from him._

 _Moments later Carly comes walking down the stairs with the pill bottle in her hand…Sonny looks up actually surprised that she came back down._

 _Walking down the last of the steps, Carly goes over to the mini bar. Sonny sees that she's about to pour a glass of water…_

"Don't" _Sonny tells her just as she's about to pour the water in the glass_

 _Looking over at him, Carly asks_ "What's wrong?"

"I don't want any water because I'm not taking any pills." _Sonny tells her straight out...getting an idea to continue on with his earlier plans he adds_ "But you know what…if you want to be a good wife then you can come back over here and rub my feet" _he flashes her a dimpled smile as he wiggles his toes since he had his feet sitting up on the ottoman_

 _Shaking her head at him, Carly couldn't believe that he was actually refusing to take his pills when she knew that his shoulder was hurting and then he had the nerve to suggest that she come rub his feet!_

"I know what you're trying to do Sonny and it's not gonna work" _Carly tells him then adds in_ "Besides Benny is gone now…he's probably half way back to the warehouse so we don't have to role play for his benefit anymore." _she then adds inwardly to herself so you can stop with the kisses and getting me to massage your neck and back._

 _With a slight nod, Sonny realizes that his earlier thoughts were right…the concern she was showing was just an act for Benny and she didn't really care about him after all. That thought hurt him as he silently sat looking up at her…_

 _Since he had yet to retort back with a smart comment, Carly goes on to say_ "I'm gonna pour you some water so you can take your pills"

"NO!" _Sonny snaps_ "I thought I told you I wasn't going to take the damn pills…"

"Why? You need them Sonny!" _Carly snaps back then says_ "Oh I get it…you're just gonna ignore the fact that you're in pain and not take your pills that the doctor prescribed for you?!" _she argues_ "The Almighty Sonny Corinthos can't be weak…he can take the pain whether it kills him or not." _she slams down the glass and the water pitcher causing some of the water to splash on her hand  
_  
"I'm fine…you're over exaggerating" _Sonny protests_

 _Cutting him off_ "No you're not fine! You think I don't see that you're hurting? I saw you Sonny, I saw you wince when you went to sign those contracts Benny gave you! Hell you could barely get downstairs by yourself! You need to follow the doctor's orders Sonny. He prescribed these pills for you to take and you need to take them! I knew you never should have come downstairs…you should be up in bed right now instead of down here trying to sign coffee contracts with Benny. Your wound isn't fully healed yet Sonny and if you keep pushing yourself then it's never gonna be!"

 _When Sonny hears her bring up the fact that he should still be upstairs in bed, his temper gets the better of him as he barks out_ "Oh here we go! I was wondering how long it would take before brought that up!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" _Carly yells back in confusion as she narrows her brow_

"If you want to avoid me you better find a better way of doing it because I'm not going back upstairs and I'm sure as hell am not letting you feed me any more pills just so they can knock me out! All they do is make me sleep and knowing you that would be just the opportunity you'd love to take so you can sneak out of here so when I finally wake up you won't be anywhere to be found!"

 _Frustrated, Carly glares at him as she says_ "Avoid you…I was actually trying to help your ungrateful ass but you know what I think your idea is much better." _quickly walking past him she tosses the pill bottle down on the couch next to him and heads to the door as she yells out over her shoulder_ "I'm outta here…" _reaching the door she turns around to tell him to his face_ "I'm going shopping" _she forces a smile then adds_ "I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to transform this place into something less dark and dank!"

"Don't you dare open that door Carly!" _Sonny yells as she turns her back to him and reaches her hand out to the doorknob._

 _Hearing the order he basically barked out to her, Carly turns around with a hand on her hip as she stares back at him._

 _Before she could get a word out Sonny tells her_ "You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh yeah and just how are you gonna stop me…"

 _Carly's eyes open wide in concern as she watches her arrogant jerk of a husband wince and groan as he stand himself up from the couch faster than he should have._

"Sonny what are you doing?" _she says while hurrying over to him without thinking; she didn't want him to loses his balance or something and fall_

 _Once Carly reaches Sonny, she holds him up as she places an arm around his back while her other hand rests on his chest. It wasn't a moment later that Sonny places his good arm around her back and pulls her closer as he leans in to her mouth and captures her lips in a demanding yet passionate kiss._

 _Carly was taken off guard by the kiss…she wasn't expecting it since the only reason she went over to him was so that he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. Her eyes opened up wide when his lips came crashing down on hers; she knew she should pull back and end the kiss before it went any further but she just couldn't muster up the will power or the strength to do so as she found her eyes fluttering shut and herself giving into his sinful lips while kissing him back. They stood there kissing like no tomorrow…_

* **Out in the Hallway** *

 _Jason steps off the elevator and comes walking back over to Sonny and Carly's place after riding down to the lobby with Benny…he started to think about Carly's concern for Sonny's pain when he went to sign the contracts; he decided to come back and check on him. Jason wanted to see for himself that he was really okay and that they didn't have to call the doctor or anything._

 _As Jason approaches the door, he asks Johnny_ "Is he okay?"

"I don't know I haven't been in there" _Johnny replies back then inwardly says to himself there is no way he was going in there after all the yelling and screaming he just heard from the boss's heated argument with Carly. No that would be like sticking his head inside a hungry lion's den._

 _Sensing something is up, Jason asks_ "You okay? Did something happen while I was seeing Benny down to the lobby" _seeing Johnny's hesitance to answer Jason says_ "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure…I just know that there was a lot of yelling between the boss and Mrs. Corinthos and then…"

"What?"

"Nothing…they just stopped yelling. I haven't heard word from them in the last couple of minutes since you came off the elevator."

 _Exhaling a breath, Jason shakes his head then says_ "Don't worry about it, I'll check on them."

 _Johnny nods an okay as he steps aside and lets Jason open the door for himself…the way that they were arguing earlier he wanted to make sure that he was out of the way from flying objects just in case they started up arguing again once they saw the door opening._

 _Once Jason has the door open, he is met with the sight of Sonny and Carly in very heated very passionate lip lock; he stands there in the doorway with a little grin as he watches them for a moment longer. Johnny sees Jason just standing there and he walks over and gets an eyeful himself of the boss and Carly practically all over each other making out like there was no tomorrow._

 _Jason gives Johnny a look which tells the guard to get back to his post and the guard does so without hesitation. With one last look Jason silently closes the door since neither Sonny nor Carly had noticed that he was standing there in the first place._

 _The elevator doors open and Benny comes walking off; he sees Jason closing the door and walks over to him._

"Benny? What are you doing back?" _Jason asks_

"I had to come back…I was looking through the contracts Sonny signed and I realized one was missing. I must have accidentally left it inside. It's probably still on the couch. I'll just go in and…"

 _Shaking his head no, Jason stops Benny from walking around him_ "Now isn't a good time…Sonny's kind of occupied at the moment." _placing a hand on Benny's shoulder, Jason walks him back over to the elevator as he goes on to say_ "I'll bring the contract by the warehouse later…"

 _Cutting him off, Benny looks over his shoulder to the closed penthouse door then looks back at Jason and says_ "But it won't take long. The contract is sitting on the couch I'll just go in and get it real quick."

"I don't think that would be a wise decision Benny; believe me if you go in there now Sonny won't be happy with the interruption." _Jason tells Benny with a look that finally buys him a clue as to what's going on inside behind the closed penthouse door_.

"Ohhhhhh" _Benny says and then cracks a little smile at the corners of his mouth_ "You're right, I wouldn't want to interrupt that" _he gives Jason a pat on the back and the pushes the elevator button for the doors to open._

* **Back inside Penthouse 4** *

 _Still wrapped up in each other, Sonny and Carly didn't have a clue that they were for a brief moment the center of attention as both Jason and Johnny stood in the doorway witnessing the heat and raw unbridled passion between the two. If you didn't know any better you'd swear that they were long time lovers the way that they had yet to come up for air and their moans fill up the room._

 _Even in his weakened state because of his wounded shoulder, Sonny still took the control as his mouth possesses her lips and their tongues mate together as if one. God this felt so good…so right, he inwardly tells himself as he could never get enough of tasting her lips. If it wasn't for his shoulder he'd have picked her up by now and carried her upstairs to their bed where he would ravish her body all day and night long until the wee hours of the morning. He wanted her that bad and right now he didn't give a damn that she hated him. If he could just have her once then he could get her out of his system…well at least that is what he kept telling himself._

 _Carly was in heaven as he body melted in to his as his lips ruled over her own…Oh God did the man have the most soft, tender, sinful lips ever! She gave into him willingly as her body heat began to rise and she could feel the dampness between her thighs. Right now she wasn't thinking…who the hell could think when you had this man and his sinful all over you…no all she could do was feel and Mmmmmmmmmmm did it feel so damn good. Speaking of feeling, she moans out in to his mouth as she could definitely feel the appearance of Mr. Happy pressed up against her thigh; just the thought of his huge organ filling her up sent tingles through her body. She parts their lips as she tilts her head to the side allowing her to catch her breath as his mouth worked its magic at the crook of her neck._

 _It wasn't until, Sonny's mouth started to claim her lips once again while his hand slid down to her ass giving it a gentle squeeze that Carly started to realize what was happening. Once she realized it, she knew she HAD to stop it. The man hated her guts and she couldn't let this go on any longer. Yes she knew he was attracted to her as she was to him which is why they were in this heated union right now but what would happen once it was over. If she gave in completely and they had sex then what would he say afterwards? Would he call her a slut? She didn't want to find out that was for sure because she wouldn't be able to take it._

 _Forcing herself, Carly breaks her lips free of his_ "We have to stop" _she tells him in a heated whisper as she shakes her head while staring into the deep chocolate pools of his eyes_

 _Their hearts are beating rapidly as they work to catch their breath…_

 _Sonny stares at Carly confused as to why she so suddenly pulled away from him. He knew that she enjoyed the kiss as much as he did by the way she responded back to him…so why was she running scared away from him now._

"Why?" _Sonny asks in a husky whisper of his own_ "I know you liked it as much as me or you wouldn't have got into it as much as you did."

"We can't do this…" _Carly tells him as she slowly and carefully lowers her hand from his chest and her arm from around his back._ "I can't do this" _she whispers as they stare at each other_

 _Keeping his balance when he felt the loss of her touch, Sonny reluctantly lowers his good arm from around her back._ "Can we at least talk about it?" _he asks_

 _Shaking her head_ "No" _Carly says in a barely audible tone then quickly turns her back to him and makes a run for the door._

"Carly wait…don't go" _Sonny tries to plead with her retreating form as she runs away from him_

 _Picking up her purse from his desk, Carly flings the door open and hurries out while slamming the door behind her._

"CARLY!" _Sonny calls out to the door as it slams shut_

* **The Park***

 _Running through the park after ditching Max and Johnny, since she just wanted some time alone for herself where she didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't, Carly finally sits herself down on one of the benches by the pond. She knew Sonny would be beyond mad that she ditched her guards and so would Jason for that matter but she couldn't stand being watched for another second. Sure there was danger lurking out in the shadows but she knew how to fight and to survive so she wasn't fazed by any enemy of Sonny's._

 _Tracing her lips with her fingertips Carly shuts her eyes as she flashes back to the kiss Sonny pulled her in. His touch awoke sensations in her that she never felt before and yet she despised him and he her._

"God my life is so messed up" _Placing her head in her hands Carly whispers_ "God help me please" _she wasn't a religious person but yet today she needed help that was greater than her because when it came to Sonny she felt helpless and she hated him for it._

 _Looking up when she hears laughter, Carly recognizes the red headed woman from Kelly as she laughed at something a little boy was telling her…she found herself smiling again as she watched them_

"Bobbie Spencer, right?"

 _Glancing her way, Bobbie smiles brightly_ "Carly, hey how are you? How's married life with Sonny treating you?" _she asks while walking over to the bench where Carly's sitting_

"I'm fine…happily married and all. Feels like I'm on cloud nine…" _Carly replies; as she starts to think back to her and Sonny's many kisses she adds in_ "It has its perks being married to a man like Sonny"

 _Laughing at her reply Bobbie says with a smile_ "I'm sure it does" _Looking down at her little boy Bobbie introduces them_ "Carly this is my son Lucas Jones…Lucas this is Sonny's wife Carly"

 _Smiling and shaking the little boy's hand, Carly tells him_ "Its nice meeting you Lucas"

 _With a nod of his head, Lucas replies_ "You too…hey mom I see some of my friends playing on the jungle gym"

 _Rolling her eyes, Bobbie tells him_ "Go…have fun"

 _With a bright smile, Lucas shouts out_ "Thanks! Bye mom! Bye Carly!" _he runs over towards his friends._

 _Smiling Carly tells Bobbie as she sits down beside her_ "You have a nice kid"

"I adopted him a few years ago while I was married to my ex-husband Tony Jones. Lucas was only five years old at the time…he's such an amazing little boy" _Bobbie tells her as she stares out at Lucas joining his friends  
_  
"How old is he now _?" Carly asks_

 _Smiling_ "Nine" _Bobbie replies_

 _Cocking her head to the side, Carly questions_ "What happen to his real parents?"

 _Shutting her eyes Bobbie could still remember the horrible accident._ "Lucas' parents were good friends of Tony and I" _she sighs then goes on to say_ "One day when I was on nurse duty at GH I heard about a car crash that happened since I was in the ER; the ambulance was on its way to the hospital with a man and a woman. It turned out that it was Lucas' parents…they were killed instantly and the drunk driver who hit them walked away without a scratch on him"

"That's so sad" _Carly says as she places a hand over her mouth_

 _Fighting back the tears of the memory_ "Yeah it was…Greg and Lisa were wonderful parents and great friends. In fact we were so close that after Lucas was born they asked me and Tony if we would be Lucas' godparents. Of course we accepted…" _she pauses for a brief moment then says_ "They also had it in their Will that if anything ever happened to them that they wanted me and Tony as Lucas' legal guardians. There was no way I was going to let that sweet little boy who'd just lost his parents go to an orphanage so Tony and I gladly accepted the responsibility to care for him; later on we adopted him as our own."

"You must be an amazing mom since Lucas seems like such a happy and a well adjusted little boy; he doesn't even seem to have a problem with calling you mom. You wouldn't know by just look at him all the pain he's gone through at such a young age…losing his parents and all I mean."

 _Nodding her head_ "It was hard at first but time heals all wounds."

 _Thinking about the stabbing pain she felt ever since she found out that her mother gave her up as a baby, Carly whispers_ "Not all wounds Bobbie. There are just some wounds you can never get over"

 _Frowning by her statement Bobbie asks_ "What kind what those be?"

 _Shaking her head_ "Doesn't matter" _Carly says in a low tone then clears her throat and changes the subject as she asks._ "So do you have any other children?"

"I had two girls of my own" _Bobbie confesses._

"Had?"

 _Nodding her head_ "Yeah, my second born was killed in a school bus accident"

"I'm sorry about your loss Bobbie." _Carly says offering her condolences and then cautiously asks_ "What about you're first born if you don't mind me asking?"

"My first born…" _shutting her eyes Bobbie stands up not sure what to say about the baby girl she gave up_ "She's living a good life I'm sure"

 _By her response Carly wrongly assumes that her daughter decided to rebel for whatever reason and run off probably to make a life for herself that Bobbie didn't approve of since she said had and not have two girls._

* **Penthouse 4** *

 _After Carly took off because of their kiss, Sonny was beyond frustrated and angry with her. Glaring up at that ugly picture frame with the old farmer holding a pitch fork in one hand while his wife stands next to him, Sonny walks over to stand in front of it. That picture was too ugly for charity no it had to be burned. Letting out a groan when he raises his arms up to pull it off the wall Jason chose that moment to walk in._

 _Hearing Sonny groan out in pain Jason rushes over to him_ "Sonny, are you okay?"

 _Grunting_ , "I'm fine" Sonny tells him and then barks out "Help me get this crap off the wall will ya"

 _Looking up at the painting, Jason tells him_ "Carly isn't going to like you messing with her pictures"

"I don't give a damn! It shouldn't be on the wall in the first place" _Sonny mutters angrily_ "Toss that thing in the fire place where it belongs" _As Jason does as he asks Sonny grabs one of the hideously ugly flower print pillows as well and tosses it over in the fire place with the now in flames picture frame._ "Damn flowers. Who the hell does that woman think she's living with…I'm not Richard Simmons and she sure as hell is no Mary Poppins? I'm a mob boss Jason a MOB BOSS how the hell do you think its looks for a mob boss to have flowers prints all over his DAMN couch pillows!"

 _Trying to calm his friend down Jason says_ "It isn't that bad…and you didn't seem to mind them much while…"

 _Interrupting him Sonny demands_ "While what?!"

 _Smirking at him_ "You know…while you and Carly were kissing"

 _Thinking he was talking about the kiss he gave Carly while Benny was there Sonny tells him_ "That kiss was for show Jason"

"Show…righttttttttt" _Jason says with a grin_

 _Before Sonny could defend himself his cell phone started to ring. Fishing it out of his pants pockets he answers it_ "Yeah?!"

 **~**~  
**  
"Boss..."

 **~**~  
**  
 _Hearing Max's voice on the other end knowing he was guarding Carly with Johnny Sonny demands impatiently_ "What is it? Did something happen to my wife?!"

 **~**~  
**  
"Well sir…you see…the thing is…we...uh…" _Max stalls while trying to find the right words to tell Sonny_

 **~**~  
**  
"Well what Max! What the hell happened to Carly?!"

 **~**~  
**  
 _In one quick breath, Max tells him_ "We lost her, sir"

 **~**~  
**  
"YOU WHAT!?" _Sonny shouts. Glaring at Jason, he yells out to him_ "JASON, CARLY TOOK OFF! SHE DITCHED HER GUARDS!"

~**~

 _Exhaling a sigh of relief, Max happily reports back to Sonny_ "Sir we found her…Johnny just signaled me that he found her a few feet away." _jogging his way over to where Johnny stood, Max looks in the direction that Johnny points at_ "She's in the park sitting on a bench next to the pond."

 **~**~  
**  
 _As Jason made his way towards the door Sonny yells out to him_ "They found her Jason" _Talking into the phone Sonny barks out his orders_ "I want my wife HOME RIGHT NOW do you understand me?!"

 **~**~  
**  
"Ye-yes sir"

 **~**~  
**  
 _Hearing the dial tone Sonny mumbles_ "Just wait until she gets home…"

 _Seeing him wincing Jason advises_ "Maybe you should take it easy Sonny. You wouldn't want to pop a stitch or anything"

 _Sitting back down on the couch Sonny yells_ "She ditched her guards JASON when she KNOWS how dangerous is! What the hell does she want to end up dead?!"

 _With a heavy sigh Jason admits_ "She was wrong Sonny but-"

 _Interrupting_ "There are NO but's Jason! Carly risked her life today and that's unacceptable!"

* **The Park** *

 _Hearing her name being called out as Max and Johnny ran towards her Carly sighs as she says_ "I'm sorry Bobbie but by the looks on their faces I have to go"

 _Nodding her head_ "Okay…well it was nice talking with you. Maybe the next time we talk it won't be filled with so much sad topics…in fact I promise the next time we talk we'll laugh and have a ball" _she says with a smile and a little giggle._

"Looking forward to it already" _Carly replies with a smile_

 _As her guards walk in a quick pace over to her, Carly smiles brightly at them then cheerfully greats them while they now stand in front of her_ "Hey Max, Johnny where did you guys go? I was jogging around and the next thing I knew I ended up all alone…luckily I bumped into Bobbie here who was keeping me company" _she makes up a quick excuse which of course was a lie_

 _Smirking at Carly while having a feeling she more than likely ditched her guards, Bobbie says her goodbyes_ "Goodbye Carly it was nice bumping into you again." _looking over at the two guards she says_ "Johnny…Max it's nice to see you both again"

 _As Bobbie made her way over towards Lucas and his friends Max looks at Carly as he tells her_ "The boss wants you home; now"

 _Groaning Carly mumbles_ "I can't believe you told him"

* **Penthouse 4** *

 _As Carly entered the penthouse Sonny glares at Max and Johnny as he tells them_ "I'll deal with you two Clowns later!"  
 _  
Seeing the look Jason was shooting her as he stood by the fireplace near Sonny with his arms crossed over his chest, Carly tries to plead her case_ "I was fine. I can handle myself. GOD!"

 _Turning around to face her, Sonny's voice booms out throughout the penthouse_ "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS PENTHOUSE AGAIN UNTIL I SAY IT'S SAFE!"

 _Looking at Sonny like he grew an extra head, Carly snaps back_ "You can't do that! I'm not a child Sonny! I'll come and go as I want!"

 _There was no way in hell she would agree to that. Besides the fact that she couldn't be around him, he had some nerve to tell her that she couldn't leave their penthouse  
_  
 _Groaning, Sonny shifts a little to make himself more comfortable_ "Watch me! It's your own fault Carly you brought it on yourself. If you can't play by the rules you suffer the consequences! You're suppose to keep your guards with you at all times…that's all I asks for when you're out of the penthouse but you can't even do that…"

 _When Carly gazes at him for help Jason tells her_ "Don't look at me I happen to agree with Sonny. You shouldn't have ditched your guards…you gave me your word that you wouldn't but you did it anyway."

"Of course you agree with Sonny! Because after all you men have to stick together right or one day God forbid a woman will become President if you don't!"

"She's insane" _Sonny barks out to Jason_.

"No YOU are if you think I'll actually stay locked up like a prisoner in the confines of this penthouse with you all day long!"

"All of your yappin ain't gonna change a thing Carly…you're not to leave the penthouse and that's final!"

 _Letting out a frustrated scream Carly storms up the stairs_ … "UGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

 _Hearing the bedroom door slam shut Sonny mumbles_ "I want all this crap gone…uh all but the ottoman thing and the couch" Seeing the look on his face Sonny tells him "I'm kind of getting use to it and it isn't half bad…as long as those hideous pillows are gone I can live with the couch. Besides she'll be living here for years and years…well that is if she doesn't get herself killed first. "

 **~**~  
**  
 _Carly spent the rest of the day avoiding Sonny by staying upstairs so yet again he spent the day being avoided and ignored. After having Jason get rid of the ugly painting and the hideous flower pillows on the couch Sonny and Jason began to discuss the business of Sorel; since Carly was upstairs avoiding Sonny it was the perfect time to do so._

 _Jason ordered dinner for them from the No Name and he and Sonny sat continuing their discussion of Sorel and the business. He was surprised that not one time did Sonny bring up Carly's name; he knew that Sonny was upset but he half expected him to start talking his ear off about her but he didn't. In fact when Jason went to order dinner for them he also suggested that they get something for Carly but Sonny just barked out that if his wife wanted to eat with them then she wouldn't be upstairs avoiding him; that was the last that Carly was spoken of._

 _Finally after dinner was over, Jason helped Sonny clear the plates and then helped him up the stairs. Sonny thanked him for his help and Jason in return told him if he wanted to thank him then take it easy on Carly after he leaves…he also told him that he knew they were both upset but they can't keep treating each other like the enemy. They are both on the same side._

 _Standing at the top of the staircase, Sonny watches as Jason walks down the stairs and then hears the front door close. Looking down the hallway at the master bedroom door, Sonny lets out a long sigh as he takes in Jason's words then begins to make his way down the hallway.  
_  
* **Sonny and Carly's Bedroom** *

 _Opening the bedroom door and walking inside, Sonny doesn't see Carly anywhere in sight. He began to wonder was she in the guest bedroom but then realizes where she is when he hears the sound of running water coming from the bathroom; he walks over to the door._

 _Seeing the door was open just a crack, Sonny places his hand on the doorknob and pushes it open the rest of the way. He fights back a groan from escaping as he sees Carly bending over to shut the water off from the bubble bath she was filling up in the bathtub. She had the most perfect and the sexiest ass he'd ever laid eyes on. Standing in the doorway mesmerized by the sight in front of him, Sonny stayed silent as his just watched her._

 _Carly didn't know that she was being watched because her mind was preoccupied with so many thoughts running through her head. Thoughts like: Just who did that arrogant control freak think he is? Arrogant jerk actually had the nerve to forbid me from leaving the penthouse! And what the hell was with Jason taking his side over mine? Helping that Neanderthal keep me prisoner here in the penthouse…ughh…how the hell am I suppose get through not being able to leave. I'll be stuck here with Mr. Control Freak driving me crazy with his smug grin and…those perfect dimples and…soft sinful lips. UGHHH Stop it Carly Stop it right now! So what he kissed you again? So he's the most amazing kisser you'd ever had in your entire life? So what he makes your toes curl every time he touches you or even looks like he's about to kiss you with those perfect soft sinful lips. UGHHHH and there I go again! Okay I'm not gonna even think about him…in fact you did the right thing by hauling ass out the door when you finally snapped out of the daze you were in._

 _Bending over, she turns off the water as she continues to avoid all thoughts of you know who; her thoughts now consisted of singing old 80's music. She began to softly sing the chorus of Prince's Little Red Corvette as she did a little dance gyrating her hips while undressing out of her clothes. Carly's back was towards the door so she didn't realize Sonny was standing there watching her._

 **Little red corvette**

 **Baby you're much to fast**

 **Little red corvette**

 **You need a love that's gonna last**

 _Grinning from ear to ear, Sonny stood enjoying the little show she was putting on as she stripped out of her clothes dancing her little dance and singing. Once her body was completely nude, he began to wet his suddenly dry lips as his eyes ogled her from head to toe; damn she had the sexiest body he'd ever laid eyes on…and she was his wife. Yes she was his wife but damn it he couldn't do anything about it! Damn she got him hard by just watching her! He tells himself to get it together, get himself under control and to stay focused._

 _But as he rakes his eyes over her body once more, Sonny finds himself groaning at the sight of her nudeness…that's what finally gets her attention. Eyes open wide, Carly turns around and is shocked to see Sonny standing there staring at her._

"Oh my God, Sonny what the hell?" _Carly says as she quickly steps inside of the bathtub to hide her body underneath her rose scented bubbles. Once she was sure that the bubbles completely hid her from his hungry eyes she looks up at him and says_ "Did you get a good look you pervert? Next time take a picture it'll last longer…"

 _Sonny was embarrassed at getting caught watching her. He knew that he shouldn't have but he just couldn't help himself._

 _Running a hand through his hair, Sonny takes a few steps inside the bathroom then stops as he says_ "Sorry uh…I uh, I didn't mean to…you know…"

"Spy on me?" _Carly finishes his sentence for him as she looks pointedly up at him_

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it that…"

 _Interrupting_ "Then what would you call it?"

"Okay so maybe I was spying a little bit…"

"I knew it!"

 _Quickly adding in defense of himself_ "But who could blame me…I mean" _Sonny flashes his dimples as he goes on to say_ "That was quite a show you put on there with your singing and dancing and uh…the way you did that little move when you wiggled your…"

"I got it, I got it, I get the picture…" _Carly interjects as she holds up a hand for him to stop_ "But next time you get the urge to watch a woman undress…I suggest you go to a strip club."

 _Taking another small step forward, Sonny replies_ "Actually I use to own a strip club…it was called the Paradise Lounge. But I gotta tell ya…" _his dimples deepen_ "Those moves I just saw…" _he shakes his head_ "Not one woman in the Lounge would have been able to compare."

"Oh so now you're calling me a stripper…what is that suppose to mean? You think I'm cheap or a slut or something?"

"No, no, no nothing like that" _Sonny quickly interrupts_ "I'm just saying…well maybe it came out wrong. If it did I apologize…I'm not good with words as you can see" _he sighs_

"Yeah, I see…"

"I was just trying to say that…you're beautiful"

 _With a small smile, Carly says in a soft tone_ "Thank you"

"You're welcome" _Sonny replies with a slight nod_

"You said you use to own a strip club…past tense right" _Carly asks and when he nods a yes she asks_ "Would you hire me to dance if you still owned it?"

 _Shaking his head_ "Definitely no…" _still shaking his head, Sonny tells her_ "I wouldn't want any other man looking at you but me"

 _Carly could feel herself start to fluster as she smiles a little crooked saucy smile then quickly remembers that she's mad at him_ "Well to bad since you won't be getting another free peep show again. Now if you don't mind could you close the door on your way OUT!" _she points towards the door behind him_

 _Sonny was about to turn around to leave but then realizes that this is the perfect opportunity for him. Yes she couldn't go anywhere, she can't run out on him, she can't avoid or ignore him unless she stood up out of the water and he knew she wasn't going to do that. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to her about what happened between them downstairs with the kiss; he'd wanted to talk about it when she pulled away from him but instead she went running out the door like the devil himself was chasing after her!  
_  
"Well…what are you waiting for?! GO Sonny! GET OUT…"

"Hmmmm" _Sonny says while placing his good hand underneath his chin as if thinking_ "You know what…something just occurred to me"

"Oh yeah, and what was that? The fact that you're a stubborn, arrogant, macho, pigheaded caveman jerk!" _Carly asks sarcastically_

 _Shaking his head again, Sonny replies_ "No…the fact that you can't go anywhere so that means you can't avoid or ignore me. Not unless you want to stand up and leave that is…" _grinning he showing off his dimples then says_

"You'd like that wouldn't you…if I did stand up. Sorry to disappoint you but like I said earlier you get no more free peep shows from me. Now leave Sonny so I can enjoy my bath in peace…"

"Can't do that…I'd be a fool to pass up this opportunity cause I know as soon as you finish you'll find some excuse to start avoiding me again."

 _Closing her eyes, Carly sighs the opens her eyes again as she asks_ "What do you want, Sonny?"

"Just to talk"

"Why should I talk with you? I'm mad at you! In fact I'm more than mad…I'm pissed off!"

"Hey you're not the only one sweetheart" _Sonny tells her then adds_ "But in actuality I don't see why you're upset since all I'm trying to do is protect you!"

"You're keeping me prisoner here in this dark cave saying that I can't leave until you say so! Well I got news for you Sonnyboy…I'll go anywhere I damn well please, when I please and if you're lucky maybe I'll come back!"

"You see that's the kind of talk that'll get you killed Carly! Do you not get that it's dangerous out there with Sorel lurking around in the shadows?! You ditching your guards today was not a smart move! What if something would have happened to you? Sorel and his people know who you are by now…my wife! And if they'd have saw you walking around with no guard what do you think they'd have done? HUH?! They wouldn't have thought twice about grabbing you and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could have done about it! Especially when you have a gun pointed to the side of your head!" _Sonny rants out trying to get his point across to her_

 _Carly stayed silent as she listened to him; once he finished she watches as he runs his good hand through his hair in frustration._

"I'm Sorry okay" _Carly offers a quick apology_ "You're right…maybe I shouldn't have ditched Max and Johnny."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have Carly…next time think before you go running off and do something that can get you killed."

"I said I was sorry okay" _she says defensively_

"Okay?" _Sonny replies_ "Is that all…"

"Okay I won't do it again…I'll be a good little prisoner and let my babysitters Max and Johnny watch my every move."

"I'm serious Carly…I'm talking about your life here. I don't want to see you hurt or even worse."

 _Seeing the fear in his eyes, Carly says_ "I get it…I won't do it again" _she tells him in a soft tone  
_  
"Thank you" Sonny says with a slight nod

 _Sighing_ "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" _Carly asks as she picks up her bath sponge and starts to run it over the length of her arm_ "If so then…"

 _Cutting her off, Sonny says_ "No…actually there's something else I wanted to discuss"

 _Looking up into his eyes, Carly knew what that something was_ "I'd rather not Sonny…at least not right now."

"Then when Carly? Because we both know that once you're finished with your bath and out of the bathroom you'll find some excuse to avoid me all over again."

"Then take the hint Sonny…I don't want to talk about it! And besides we don't like each other…you hate me and the feeling is mutual so I'd think you'd be glad to spend as less time as possible with me when we're not role playing as the happy newlywed couple for everyone else to see."

"You know what…right now I don't care about anyone else but us…who cares about them. Forget them!" _Sonny tells her…he pauses for a brief moment with a sigh then adds_ "You may not want to talk about the kiss that happed before you tore out of here but I think we should."

"Well I disagree" _Carly tells him_ "Could you please leave…I want to wash my back and like I told you before you get no more peep shows."

 _Coming up with an idea, Sonny replies_ "How about a compromise…you get something you want and I get something I want."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you have in mind…"

"No, no I swear it's a way we can both get what we want per say"

"I'm listening"

 _Walking the rest of the way over to the bathtub, Sonny carefully sits down on the edge of the huge Jacuzzi bathtub and flashes her a little dimpled smile._

 _Shaking her head no with her mouth slightly parted and a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth, Carly says_ "What do you think you're doing?"

"Simple…you want your back washed right? Turn around and I'll do it for you."

 _Laughing_ "What?"

"I'll wash your back for you…"

 _Interrupting him, Carly asks_ "And what pray tell do you get out of the deal?"

"I wash and we talk…Simple"

"Sonny I already told you I don't want to talk about the kiss…"

"You scared?"

"No…I just don't want to talk about it that's all."

"Okay listen to me for a second, Jason told me something before he left that got me to thinking. He said we can't keep treating each other like the enemy…we're both on the same side here Carly. We're married and we're gonna have to stay that way for years and I don't know about you but I don't want to spend years feeling like I'm living in a war zone."

"I don't either" _Carly says in a soft tone while looking up at him  
_  
"Good…" _Sonny smiles_ "Now I think we should talk about…you know" _he leaves the rest unsaid then says_ "So if you'll turn around I'll wash your back and I promise to be a perfect gentlemen…no tricks. I'll wash and we'll talk."

"What about your shoulder? You're not fully healed Sonny you can't possibly wash my back without hurting yourself." _Carly replies_

"What if I promise to be careful and to yell if something starts to hurt?"

 _A silent moment passes…Carly exhales a sigh…_ "Fine…but just remember this was your idea and your fault if you pop a stich or something." _she starts to sit up as she places a hand over her naked breast covered with bubbles as she turns herself around so that her back is to him._

 _Now sitting on her knees with her back to him, Carly holds up the bath sponge as she look over her shoulder at him_ … "Well…I'm waiting" _she grins just a bit when she sees that his eyes are traveling down her bare back and to the bubble water where she knew he was wishing he could view more._ "Any day now Corinthos…"

 _Clearing his throat some, Sonny snaps out of the little trance he was in_ "Sorry"

 _Turning her head back around_ "Okay…talk"

 _Taking the bath sponge from her hand, Sonny dips it in to the water, places it on her shoulder and squeezes the warm water out so it could trail down her back._

"Mmmm…that feels good" _Carly says as the water trickles down her back…she tilts her head to the side some as she closes her eyes for a brief moment then opens them again_

 _Smiling at hearing her already enjoying him washing her back and he only just started, Sonny tells her_ "Well we can't deny what happened…"

"No, we can't. We kissed…but it's not like we haven't kissed before, Sonny"

 _Cutting her off_ "Yeah, but it wasn't for show…no one was around. It was just the two of us."

 _Sonny rubs the sponge softly down her back and then around in little circles…Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning_

"So why did it happen?" _Carly asks in a soft tone_

"I don't know" _Sonny says as he pays close attention to the gentle care he took when rubbing the sponge over her back washing the soap away_ "We were arguing one minute and then the next…"

"We were kissing…" _Carly finishes his sentence_

 _Whispering_ "Yeah"

 _Exhaling a slow steady breath, Carly's eyes flutter close as she takes in the feel of the sponge on her back…just knowing that it was him washing her back for her sent tingles all through her body_

 _Catching herself before she started to drift off into daydreams of him washing more than her back, Carly clears her throat a little then says_ "Well in all fairness the only reason I came over to you was because you foolishly tried to stand up from the couch when you knew you were still weak and you needed help. I didn't want you to fall and hurt yourself again so…"

"So you came to my rescue?" _Sonny asks with a little chuckle_

 _Rolling her eyes_ "Yeah in a sense I guess you can say that…I came over to rescue you from yourself; but then all of a sudden"

 _This time he finishes her sentence_ "We were kissing"

"No, you kissed me…" _Carly clarifies for him_

"You didn't stop it" _Sonny clarifies for her_ "You could have but you didn't…in fact I was waiting for you to but you never did. Well that is not right away at least. One minute we were kissing and then all of a sudden you got scared; you pulled away from me and then seconds later you were out the door."

 _Getting a quick flash of the kiss and her bolting out the door, Carly snaps out of her thoughts then tells him_ "Sonny what's the meaning of this conversation suppose to be…I don't see what else there is to keep talking about it."

"The meaning is that we're attracted to each other whether we like it or not…what I want to know is what does it mean for us? I mean like I said we're married…what are we suppose to do for all the years we're together huh? You just agreed with me that you don't want to live in a war zone…"

"I agree…I don't. So how do we go about that?" _Carly asks him and then looks over her shoulder and into the deep chocolate pools of his eyes_

 _Glancing down to her mouth, Sonny looks back up into her eyes as he unconsciously wets his lips…_

 _Dropping the bath sponge into the water, Sonny slowly and carefully leans in close to her lips and whispers_ "You tell me…"

 _Sonny goes in for the kiss and Carly accepts his soft sinful lips she loved so much upon hers. Her eyes flutter close as he kisses her bottom lip and gives it a little tug when he pulls back releasing it. He goes in again capturing her mouth once more…so sweet and tender their mouths fuse together and their tongues began to mate._

 _Starting to really get into the kiss and before it could go on any further, Sonny and Carly get a unexpected shock when he leans down a little too far which makes him lose his balance and ultimately causes Sonny to fall into the bubble bath with her._

 _The water splashes and Carly's eyes open wide as she calls out to him_ "Oh my God…Sonny are you alright"

 _Wincing out in pain from his shoulder wound as Carly helps him sit up right in the Jacuzzi tub with her, Sonny replies with a grunt_ "Yeah, yeah" _he tells her with a painful look on his face…he groans_ "Awww"

 _Shaking her head, Carly replies_ "Stop lying, you're not okay. You're in pain."

"I can handle it, I'm fine…"

"Stop saying that! You're not fine, you're…" _Carly stops in mid sentence when she gets a look at the bandage on his shoulder and sees the appearance of blood…obviously his stitches must have popped_ "Sonny you're bleeding."

 _Looking at his shoulder, Sonny sees the blood and realizes why his shoulder was hurting so much even though he told her that he could handle the pain.  
_  
"Call the doctor" _is all he says to her_

 _Nodding her head, Carly asks_ "Can you sit up by yourself for a minute?"

"Yeah…" he grunts

 _Quickly, Carly stands up from the water and steps out without any modesty. Even though he was in pain, Sonny watches her every move as she gets out of the water, grabs a towel to dry off and then puts on her bathrobe._

 _When she comes back over to help him get out of the tub, Sonny jokes with her_ "Thought you said I wouldn't get anymore free peep shows" _he chuckles and then grunts out in pain as she helps him stand up_

"Now is not the time for jokes Sonny…come on lets get you out of this tub so I can call the doctor." _Carly tells him since she was worried about his shoulder…once she has him out of the bathtub and standing up she looks at his soaking wet clothes dripping water all on the floor_ "We need to get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold."

 _Grinning, Sonny jokes once more_ "You just want to see me naked; admit it Mrs. Corinthos"

 _The thought hadn't crossed her mind since she was so worried about him but now that he'd brought it up Carly couldn't help but smile; although she quickly covered it up not wanting him to see it._

"Will you stop…this is serious Sonny. You popped your stitches and your clothes are all wet. You're bleeding and you don't want to catch a cold on top of all that."

 _Grabbing another bath towel, Carly starts to dry him off first. Once she was satisfied that he was dry enough and not dripping water on the floor any more she began to carefully help him take off the black wife beater t-shirt he wore._

 _Carly sucks in a breath when he winces as she lifts the shirt over his head and off his injured shoulder._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you any more"

 _Seeing the worry in her eyes, Sonny says_ "I'm okay, you're doing fine…"

"Stop saying that Sonny…I caused this. I'm the reason you popped your stitches and are bleeding right now."

 _Frowning, Sonny asks_ "How do you figure that?"

"Simple…we were kissing. You were leaning down to kiss me and I knew that you were injured and still in pain but I didn't stop you. I should have. If I did then you wouldn't be all wet, your stitches would still be intact, you wouldn't be bleeding and I wouldn't have to call the doctor."

 _Shaking his head_ "Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault…"

 _Closing her eyes for a moment, Carly exhales a frustrated breath_ "Let's just finish getting you undressed and in your robe so I can get you in bed and call your doctor."

 _Opening her eyes, Carly places her hands on the waistband of his pajama bottoms; she lowers his pants down as she bends down to the floor onto her knees. Still wearing his boxer briefs, Sonny looks down at Carly as she looks up at him; after a silent moment passes he steps out of the pajama bottoms and she stands back up to face him._

 _Clearing her suddenly dry throat, Carly grabs his silk robe off the back of the door where he kept it…she needed to hurry up and get it on him because she couldn't be thinking about how hot his body is when he's bleeding and in pain and needs her help._

 _Seeing her grab his robe, Sonny asks_ "You're not gonna finish undressing me?" _he smirks a bit_

"Only in your dreams babe…" _Carly replies back with a little hint of a smile as she helps him put on the robe_ "Come on…lets get you in bed."

 _After helping Sonny walk out of the bathroom while being careful not to jar his shoulder, Carly pulls back the covers on his side of the bed and helps him lie down; she runs back into the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit with the clean bandages and hurries back inside the bedroom and over to the bed. She removes the bloody bandage on his shoulder and replaces it with a clean one…after that she makes a quick call to the doctor.  
_  
 **~**~**

 _After thanking the doctor for rushing over on such short noticed and promising to keep a closer eye on her husband, Carly wished him a good night and made her way back toward their bed where Sonny now laid under the satin sheets.  
_  
"I'm fine" _Sonny mumbles to her when she looks down at him with a worried look plastered across his face._

 _Since he started to bleed in the tub Sonny was convinced that his earlier assumptions about Carly not caring were wrong. He couldn't help but smile knowing that somewhere in her heart there was a place for him even if Carly wouldn't admit it out loud to him._

"I'm fine he says" _Carly rolls her eyes at him. Hearing him chuckle at her Carly asks_ "What?"

"I was right all along…I knew you weren't that good of an actress." _Sonny's smile gets even wider as he goes on to say_ "You like me a lot don't ya?" _watching her squirm makes his dimples deepen_

 _Nibbling on her lower lip as she forces herself not to stare at his exposed chest, Carly retorts back_ "Wow, that medication you're on must be pretty strong huh"

 _With a sigh Sonny whispers_ "Come on, you can admit it" _With a small chuckle he adds in_ "It'll be our little secret"

 _Shaking her head, Carly walks over to the mini bar that was in the room and pours herself a drink._

 _Sonny watches her pour some Vodka in a glass_ "That's pretty strong liquor Carly" _he warns her…with a chuckle he adds in as she takes a sip from her drink_ "And if you get yourself drunk I can't promise you I'll be a gentlemen…I'm only human you know and our kiss earlier left a hell of a impression on me"

 _Spitting out some of her drink, Carly could hears him laughing at her reaction from what his statement…_ "That kiss we had in the bathtub was our last one Sonny…well in private anyways since we do have to put on a show for everyone else."

"You liked it" _Sonny states to her knowing she did_

 _Shutting her eyes Carly tells him_ "We're just not compatible Sonny in any way"

"For the most part I agree, but not when it comes to chemistry cause we have it and then some"

 _Placing her glass back down onto the mini bar Carly tells him in a soft tone_ "I don't want to fight with you…I promised the doctor that I'd take care of you so just shut your eyes Sonny and go to sleep"

"Why? So you can go back to ignoring me?" _Sonny questions her bitterly_

 _Pointing towards the chair by the bed Carly promises him_ "I'll be sitting in that chair if you need anything"

"The chair?" _Sonny asks confused by why'd she sit in a chair instead of coming to bed_

 _Nodding her head_ "Yeah, I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have Sonny. We called a truce didn't we?"

"You can't hurt me by sleeping in our bed with me Carly…besides you're lying on my good side" _Sonny he tries to explain. There was just no way in hell he would agree to her staying all night in a chair instead of their bed. When she shakes her head no Sonny tells her_ "You want me to sleep fine I will as long as you're in bed with me. If not then I'm just going to fight to stay awake and who knows I could get worse and it would be your fault for not sleeping in my arms like you should be"

"That's blackmail" _When he just stares at her stubbornly Carly lets out a sigh before walking over to their bed._

 _Watching Carly toss her robe onto the chair by the bed, Sonny couldn't help but admire her long legs as she stood before him only wearing a black tank top with a pair of black and white boy shorts; after calling the doctor she ducked back into the bathroom to put something on underneath her robe since she was naked and didn't want to be when the doctor showed up._

 _Climbing into bed beside him, Carly carefully reaches over him and shuts the lamp off that was on his night stand. The room is now in complete darkness as Carly carefully lays her head on his bare chest._

 _Wrapping his good arm around her tiny frame Sonny whispers with a grin still plastered on his face_ "Good night Mrs. Corinthos"

"Night…Sonny"

 _Hearing him letting out a soft chuckle Carly takes some comfort in knowing that at least he wasn't that bad off since he's been laughing since the doctor left. She wasn't sure if it was the medication but either way if she was honest with herself she kind of liked to see him smile and hear him laugh.  
_  
* **The Brownstone** *

 _In the middle of a nightmare, Bobbie tosses and turns in her bed…  
_  
~ **Nightmare** ~

 _The room was dark, she could hardly see a thing but she could hear her voice in the far distance calling out for her_

"Mommy….MOMMY" _the little girl's voice yells even louder_ "Where are you mommy?"

 _Cursing the darkness since she couldn't see her little girl but knew in her heart it was her Bobbie screams out_ "I'm here little girl!"

"Mommy….mommy help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" _the little girl pleads like her life was depending on it.  
_

 _Startled awake from her nightmare, Bobbie sits up in her bed with her eyes open wide and heart beating hard in her chest. Turning on the lamp that was on her nightstand she shuts her eyes as tears stream down her face. She hadn't had nightmares about her baby girl since she gave her up._

 _Never seeing her face in her dream, Bobbie knew the girl that was calling out for her was the baby girl she gave up so long ago back in Florida. She needed her, she could feel it and in that very moment, Bobbie decided that she was going to do whatever it took to find and help her daughter. Grabbing her cell phone that was also on the nightstand Bobbie calls Luke. After a few rings she hears him grunt out…_

"This better be good Barbara-Jean…for once the kiddies are asleep and my darling angel doesn't have a headache tonight…"

 _Interrupting him, Bobbie says_ "Luke…my daughter needs me, and you're going to help me find her"

* **End of Chapter 8** *

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou)**

 **Song Chorus Credit** **"Little Red Corvette" by Prince**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Collides** **  
**  
* **Chapter 9** *

~ **Waking up in the Morning** ~

 _Wide awake, Sonny looks down at Carly still asleep as she lay in his arms; she felt good there lying with her head on his chest and her body pressed against his. With a slight smirk he realized then and there that she'd never be a morning person but that didn't matter because he liked to watch her sleep; she looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept but BOY was she the complete opposite when awake. A hand full that's for sure; actually a hand full doesn't even begin to describe her…more like a hurricane. Yeah that's it…Hurricane Carly._

 _As he remembers back to last night to how he had to blackmail Carly into coming to bed with him instead of sleeping in the chair just watching him, Sonny began to wonder if it would always be like this with them. Would he have to constantly blackmail her into coming to bed at night with him or to spend time with him? He now knew that whatever it is that he's feeling for the blond vixen that is his wife he couldn't deny that it was there. Whether it be lust or…no it wasn't love. They don't even know each other all that well so it couldn't be that…could it…or could it just be the beginning of something that could be so right? Damned if he knew what the hell it was…he just knew that he enjoyed her getting in his face a lot more than he would care to admit to aloud to himself or anyone else for that matter._

 _Last night before he had to blackmail her to coming to bed instead of staying in that damn chair watching him they'd come to some sort of truce. Sonny began to wonder if she'd stick to it or would the morning bring her looking everywhere but at him again while finding excuses to ignore him and only come in contact with him when it's absolutely necessary like she'd been doing all week. He'd have to make sure that somehow the answer to that question would be a definite NO! It was then that a plan came to mind._

 _At that moment, Carly began to slowly stir as her eyes blink open. Looking up she sees Sonny looking down at her. The corner of his mouth turn in to a sexy little smile as he stares down into her eyes…for a moment Carly found herself smiling back at him but then quickly catches herself as she sits up a little to quickly; a movement that causes Sonny to wince at her sudden movements._

 _Turning to look at Sonny as he scrunches his brow, Carly says in a concerned tone_ "Oh my God Sonny I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…are you okay?"

 _With a slight nod_ "Yeah…" Sonny says with a grunt "I'm fine."

"Will you stop saying that? You're not fine, you have a bullet hole in your shoulder and last night you popped your stitches so don't tell me you're fine Sonny." _Carly tells him as she is now sitting up fully and staring at his shoulder to make sure she didn't see any blood spotting his bandage or anything._

"Carly I'm fine really…I just wasn't expecting you to move so fast when you got up."

"I'm sorry" _Carly apologizes again_ "You see I knew it was a bad idea for me to sleep next to you. I should have stayed in the chair like I planned instead of letting you blackmail me…"

 _Cutting her off, Sonny replies_ "No because if you did that then I'd of just had to get out of bed and pull you up out of the chair and that would have made me pop my stitches all over again…"

"There you go with the blackmail again…"

"You leave me no choice when you start talking about spending the night watching me while sitting up in a chair all night. What kind of husband would I be if I allowed that to happen?"

 _Carly just shakes her head at him as he sat looking at her with that sexy grin as he stares straight at her. There he was again acting like there was something real between them when she knew there wasn't and never could be. They didn't have a real marriage it was just a legal maneuver to keep her from testifying against him in court…yes as far as the rest of the world knew they were a real couple and madly in love but behind closed doors they knew the truth. Yeah sure there was an attraction going on between them but then again who could blame them for it since they were literally stuck in a marriage for years and years…I mean even moldy bread would start looking good to a starving homeless person after a while._

 _The way his eyes were looking at her she knew that if he could and if she'd let him that he'd pull her into another kiss. She couldn't allow that to happen…she couldn't kiss him again unless it was them putting on a show for Taggert or whoever else. No more kisses when they were alone! She keeps repeating that to herself over and over again; but that was easier said than done because truth be told if she were truly honest with herself she wanted him to kiss her._

 _Snapping out of her thoughts, Carly says_ "I uh…I'm gonna go and take a shower." _she needed to put some space between them…she couldn't sit this close to him for too much longer before she was the one to pull him into a kiss instead of him pulling her._

 _Quickly calling out to her as she starts to scoot to the edge of the bed,_ "Why…I mean uh you took a bath just last night." _Sonny reminds her and then adds with a smirk_ "Remember I washed your back for you."

"Yeah and I also remember you popping your stitches and almost drowning…" _Carly immediately fires back her retort_

 _Carly tries again to move her way off the bed but once again, Sonny calls out to her_ "But I didn't drown thanks to you. You helped me stand up and then uh…undressed me out of my wet clothes so I wouldn't catch a cold."

 _Getting a quick flash of undressing him, Carly shakes her head of the vision and then says_ "I also remember the doctor having to come and stitch you back up again."

"We called a truce" _Sonny reminds her before she could launch herself off the bed_ "Remember that…" _he adds in. He didn't want her to start ignoring him all over again._

 _Closing her eyes, Carly exhales a breath then says_ "I remember…"

"Good then you can stop trying to put distance between us again and going back to ignoring me."

 _With a little giggle, Carly says_ "You really do hate to be ignored don't you."

 _Shaking his head, Sonny replies_ "Only when it's you. I don't much care about what other people think about me but I don't know…when you do it…it drives me nuts."

 _They sit for a moment in an awkward silence before Carly says_ "I uh…I'm gonna go ahead and take my shower…and no before you say it I'm not avoiding you. Yes I took a bath last night but I also like to take morning showers…they help to wake me up before I have my morning coffee."

 _Nodding his head, Sonny tells her_ "Okay…but uh before you go could you rub my neck for me." _Here was the start of his great plan_ "It's a little stiff." _he explains to her which wasn't really true…_

 _With a little hesitation, Carly replies_ "Yeeeah…sure."

"Thanks" _Sonny says with a little grunt for show as he carefully sits up_

 _Carly helps him up the rest of the way and then positions herself behind as she places her hands on his shoulders and begins to carefully rub his neck._

 _At the touch of her hands massaging his neck, a lazy smile comes across Sonny's face as he blissfully moans out_ "Ahh yeah that's it…that's the spot."

 _Nibbling down on her bottom lip, Carly rubs the tension out of his neck while being mindful of his wounded shoulder. As she rubs and listens to his grateful moans, Carly found herself picturing the cause of those moans coming from the peek of their hot and steamy love making but then almost as quick as it came to mind she forces it out and pulls her hands back as if being burned._

"I uh…I really should go ahead and take that shower now." _Carly rambles out as she quickly makes her way off of the bed…while practically running over to the bathroom door she tells him_ "Why don't you call down and have Max bring us some breakfast from Kelly's…" _as she opens the bathroom door she adds_ "I'm sure you don't want me to cook."

 _With that said the door closes behind her and Sonny just sits there staring at the closed bathroom door. Shaking his head he couldn't help but laugh as he realizes that his plan was starting to work.  
_  
 **~**~**

 _Meanwhile in the hallway Max paced back and forth for like the hundredth time_. "You can do this" _he mutters to himself softly so the boss wouldn't know he was there until he was ready to face him._ "He can be an understanding man..." _he goes on to say none to convincingly because even every idiot in town knew Sonny Corinthos was anything but understanding when it came to mishaps involving him or someone close to him._ "Oh hell he blows a gasket when a coffee order gets fucked up…and the problem at hand is nothing compared to a coffee contract screw up. This is about his wife. He's going to go ballistic on you, you idiot!" _he berates himself_

 _The boss had yet to "deal" with him and Johnny like he promised he would for letting Carly give them the slip and he was growing anxious at what the boss had in store for them as "punishment". Glancing down at the little gift his mother suggested he give to Sonny to butter him up Max lets out a heavy sigh while praying and hoping his mother was right._

 _Making his way back towards the boss's bedroom door, Max finally knocks on it hearing the boss chuckling about something happening inside the confines of his room…he smiles a little... The boss was always easier to deal with when he was in a good mood…now he and Johnny had a least a chance to get away with a slap to the wrist for what happened.  
_  
"Yeah?" _Sonny calls out when he hears someone knocking at the bedroom door._

 _Clearing his throat, Max answers_ "Sir, it's…uh… Max…uh Max Giambetti boss"

"Come on in Max" _Sonny laughs out by the way he introduce himself like there was another Max on his payroll and he wouldn't know Max was referring to himself._

 _Opening the door as he hears Sonny's laughter again, Max spots him lying in bed alone…_

"I just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling boss." _Max explains why he was there._

"I'm fine, Max but you seem a little nervous" _Sonny musters from his tone of voice and the constant shifting of on his feet._

 _Making his way closer to him, Max replies_ "That's good boss, glad to hear it" _he ignores Sonny's comment about him being nervous_. "I uh…I don't know if you remember but last winter you were kind enough to give me some time off so I could help my brother take care of my mother after she broke her leg when she slipped on a patch of ice as she walked down some stairs…"

"I remember Max" _Sonny states with a frown wondering why Max would bring that up and why he was acting so nervous around him._

"Well, I happened to tell my mother that you were injured, but don't worry I didn't go into any detail or anything…anyway she asked if I could give you this." _Handing him the little box he had in his hand, Max explains_ "My mother thinks it could be some use to you because she found it useful when she was injured last year while my brother and I took care of her"

 _Opening the box, Sonny lets out a chuckle when he sees it's a bell. A bell could be handy for what he had in mind for his wife Sonny silently thought as he hears Max go on to say…  
_  
"It's so you don't always have to yell out for your wife sir. If Mrs. Corinthos is downstairs or someplace else in the penthouse and you need her she'll know right away."

"I like it a lot…give your mother my thanks will ya? It was sweet of her to think of me." _Sonny replies with a delighted smile that works well with his plan._

 _Nodding his head pleased that the boss seemed to have forgotten the whole incident with his wife, Max says_ "Will do boss, she'll be happy to know you liked her gift"

 _Placing the box onto his nightstand Sonny calls out as Max turns to make his leave_ "Hold on a minute there Max"

 _Turning back around so he's facing him again, Max silently thinks so close, but no cigar…the boss probably wanted to talk about the mishap that happened in the park.  
_  
"Yeah boss?"

 _Leaning back against his pillow Sonny tells him_ "We need to talk about my wife"

"You're wife?" _Max asks hoping he didn't mean about when Carly ditched them even if he knew it was about that very incident._

"Yeah my wife" _Sonny grunts as he shifts a little so he's in a better position…he goes on to ask_ "Should I be worried that my wife can give you and Johnny…two professional guards that have had training to deal with the enemies I face on a daily bases the slip? The reason why I put my two best and loyal guards on my wife is so that I'll know nothing will happen to her. I don't want to spend my days worrying whenever she leaves my sight that she'll be put in harm's way because you and Johnny can't do your job right!"

"Sir it was a onetime thing" _Max tries to explain_. "We didn't think she would be that good at ditching us."

"You and Johnny **NOT** thinking could have gotten **MY** wife killed and that's completely unacceptable! A mistake I cannot **AFFORD** to pay!" _Sonny explodes and then groans out at the pain from his wound._

"I swear to you boss Johnny and I will make sure it never happens again. You don't need to worry about your wife being under our watch. We won't let anything happen to her sir you can count and trust us to make sure nothing happens to Mrs. Corinthos on our watch sir." _Max rambles while hoping the boss would give him and Johnny a chance to prove themselves again. Sonny didn't give too many second chances because he couldn't afford to in the line of work they were in which is why he held his breath awaiting for what was held in store for him._

"I'm going to hold you to your word Max…don't make me regret it" _Sonny warns him, while locking eyes with him so he would know that he meant business._

 _Sonny didn't know what he felt about Carly other than his obvious lust for her but one thing he did know was that HIS WIFE wouldn't be harmed because of the life he choose to live in, that she ended up getting dragged into because of him. Just the thought of something happening to her made his heart clench and his stomach turn into knots which is why he came down so hard on her when she came home after he found out she'd given her guards the slip. If something were to ever happen to Carly he wouldn't be able look Jason in the eyes ever again nor could he live with himself knowing that he was the blame for it. The guilt would be too much for him to bear.  
_  
"You won't sir" _Max promises again while happy that the boss was granting them the second chance he prayed to get._

 _Hearing the water from the bathroom stop, Sonny tells him_ "Good glad to hear it Max…you can leave now."

 _The last thing he needed or wanted was for Max to get an eyeful as Carly walks out of the bathroom wearing next to nothing; if Max or any of the other guards ever saw the show he normally gets from his wife there was no doubt in his mind he would have to kill him. His wife's body was for him and only him to see and take pleasure in._

 _Nodding his head Max turns around and leaves knowing that he and Johnny were lucky this time. He knew however that the boss wouldn't be so lenient to them if they ever made the same mistake again. Mrs. Corinthos was a pro at sneaking off unnoticed that much was obvious but it was his and Johnny's job to make sure she was safe so they were just going to have to get better at their job or die trying._

 _Max left the room just in time as the door started to open; Sonny eyes were glued to the door in anticipation of Carly's entrance back into their room…  
_

 _Across town, Bobbie made her way up the stairs towards Luke and Laura's bedroom after saying a fast hello and goodbye to Lulu and Laura as they slipped out of the house on their way to drop Lulu off at school._

 _Knocking on Luke's bedroom door she calls out_ "LUKE we need to TALK!"

"GO AWAY!" _Luke yells out with a groan…he had a long night and he needed his rest_. "Come back when it's DARK!"

 _Rolling her eyes, Bobbie yells out_ "Luke open this door right now or I swear you'll never get your grubby little hands onto the cash register at KELLY'S again!"

 _Luke groans as he stumbles his way towards the bedroom door…_

 _Opening the door, Luke asks_ "Do you know what time it is Barbra Jean?"

"Yeah, eight in the morning" _Bobbie answers as she shoves past him into his room. Sitting at the edge of the bed watching Luke yawn as he leans his head against the doorway half asleep…_ "Luke I need your help and you're going to help me"

"Oh baby sis, I thought we've been through this last night. It was just a dream…you use to get them all the time" _Luke mumbles out to her while not understanding why she was making such a big deal out of a pesky dream._

 _Nodding her head_ "Yeah I use to Luke…I USE to have them when I first gave her up. I haven't in years until last night! I shouldn't have done it…I should have found a way to keep her."

 _Facing her, Luke reminds Bobbie why she had to give up her baby girl_ "You gave your kid a better life. You couldn't afford even to buy dippers for the munchkin at the time let alone insure her safety since we were on the run. You did the right thing Barbra-Jean…I'm sure she is fine"

"Sure?! How can you be sure Luke when you have no idea where my baby girl lives or what kind of life she's had over the years!" _Bobbie cries out_. "What if she had parents like we had Luke?"

"She didn't" _Letting out a sigh Luke goes on to say_ "Darling I'm sure your dream scared you but it was only a dream. Dreams don't mean anything and besides I dropped that bundle of joy onto the best orphanage Florida had to offer. I made sure that she was put into a place where professionals made sure that baby's were sent into good homes unlike the hell we were brought into the world in."

 _Luke hoped that his sister would just leave the past alone. He had spent the whole nine months of her pregnancy studying the best places that he could leave the child behind, knowing that there was just no way that a child could survive on the run with them and the orphanage he ended dropping off his niece at was it._

 _Making his way towards her, Luke kneels down and wipes the tears from Bobbie's eyes as he says_ "She's fine darlin. The baby girl you gave up is probably living the good life…better than anything we ever had the pleasure in experiencing I'm sure. You know in general only rich folks can afford to adopt. I'm sure she's spoiled rotten and loved baby sis"

 _Sighing, Bobbie whisper_ "I guess. Now that I think of it I probably only dreamed about it because of the talk I had with Sonny's new wife Carly. It got me thinking about the child I left behind more then I usually do"

"That's probably it darlin." _Luke agrees while silently telling himself to stop by the penthouse to tell Carly not to bring it up again. He was sure she didn't mean to stir up trouble but she had to be told that Bobbie's baby girl was a sore subject for her. He didn't want to see his sister go through the agony and pain she did when she first gave up her first born again._

 **~**~**

 _Now finished with her shower, Carly opens the bathroom door and immediately stops in place when she sees that Sonny is staring straight at her. Those dark chocolate eyes of his were eyeing her from head to toe with a look of anticipation but it wasn't long before his face turned in to a scowl as he was obviously unsatisfied for whatever reason.  
_  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" _Carly asks as she narrows her brow while walking inside their bedroom and heads straight for her dresser drawer.  
_  
"What's with the robe?"

 _Looking over her shoulder at him, Carly asks_ "What do you mean? It's a robe. You know people do wear them. You have one" _she turns back and continues looking through the drawer  
_  
"Yeah I know all that but why are you wearing one?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You haven't once come out of that bathroom wearing a robe before…"

 _Cutting him off_ "How would you know that since most of the time you're asleep when I'd come out of the bathroom…unless all of those times you weren't really sleep and just faking it." _Carly tells him the last part while turning around with an accusing look while staring straight at him._

 _Sonny tired to hide the grin that came across his face but it was too late since Carly immediately saw its appearance._

"You're a pervert you know that" _Carly says while pointing at him_ "Pretending to sleep while watching me dress."

 _Coming up with a quick excuse, Sonny tells her_ "Well uh…we're married right. What's wrong with a husband watching his wife?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong; we don't have a real marriage Sonny that's what's wrong. Our marriage is only for show in public but behind these closed doors it isn't real and you know that." _remembering something, Carly adds in an innocent tone_ "And besides…you don't get any more free peep shows where I'm concerned." _she smirks  
_  
 _Turning back around to the drawer she was looking inside, Carly pulls out a black bra while holding it up looking at it for a brief moment. Sonny's eyes widen when he sees what she's holding up…he realizes that since she's picking out underwear and just why she's wearing the robe. She was completely naked underneath…she had to be otherwise she'd have come out wearing the bra and panties already._

 _Sonny stayed silent as he watches her place the bra down on top of the dresser and then reach back inside and pull out a matching pair of black panties to go with it. Oh yeah she was naked alright underneath that robe and it was all he could think about as he stood there mentally undressing her. Completely turned on and hot for her at this very moment he wets his suddenly dry lips as he continues to watch her pick out a pair of jeans and then walk back inside the bathroom with everything in hand. Exhaling a long breath, Sonny lays his head back against the pillow; damn she was going in the bathroom to change.  
_  
Oh how he wished that he could watch her every move while she dressed but she made it very clear before when she said their marriage wasn't real that he wasn't going to get that lucky to watch her. Even if he wanted a real marriage, which he didn't, it was clear that she didn't want to give it a try. Hell she didn't even answer the question he asked her last night before they started to kiss and he fell in the bathtub with her while causing him to pop some of his stitches…and now the question was back in his head again as he thinks back to last night.

*** **Flashback** ***

"Sonny what's the meaning of this conversation suppose to be…I don't see what else there is to keep talking about it."

"The meaning is that we're attracted to each other whether we like it or not…what I want to know is what does it mean for us? I mean like I said we're married…what are we suppose to do for all the years we're together huh? You just agreed with me that you don't want to live in a war zone…"

"I agree…I don't. So how do we go about that?" _Carly asks him and then looks over her shoulder and into the deep chocolate pools of his eyes_

 _Glancing down to her mouth, Sonny looks back up into her eyes as he unconsciously wets his lips…_

 _Dropping the bath sponge into the water, Sonny slowly and carefully leans in close to her lips and whispers_ "You tell me…"

*** **End Flashback** ***

 _Walking back out of the bathroom, Carly sees that he's laying his head back down on his pillow while off into space up at the ceiling_ … "Sonny" _she softly calls out his name_ "Are you okay? Do you need a pill or something?"

 _Snapping out of his thoughts, Sonny shakes his head no as he closes his eyes not able to look at her just yet…if he did he knew he'd start to want her all over again; but then again he never stopped._

"I'm fine…don't worry about me." _Sonny tells her_

 _Walking over to him, Carly says_ "How can I not worry about you? You may be a pain in the ass but…I don't like to see you hurt like this."

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny is met with the sight of her standing there looking down at him sympathetically.  
_  
"Is that why you're playing the good nurse now?" _Sonny asks_

"Yeah that and also because we called a truce last night…remember."

"I remember" _Sonny tells her and then adds_ "I also remember you never answering my question."

 _Pretending not to remember what he was talking about, Carly asks_ "What question? I don't know what you're talking about." _turning around she walks back over to her dresser and picks up her lotion; she needed to put some space between them._

 _Making sure not to look back over to him, Carly lifts up her left leg and placing it on a chair; she began to squirt out some lotion on to her leg and then bends down to rub it in. Her head was running with so many thoughts that she was oblivious to Sonny's roaming eyes as he stared watching rub lotion on to her leg. Why the hell did he have to bring that question back up again…she was able to avoid it last night but she didn't know how she was going to be able to avoid it this time. Last night Sonny kissed her and then popped his stitches which gave Carly a legitimate reason not to answer since she had to tend to his wound and call his doctor. She knew it wasn't going to be so easy to avoid answering him this time around._

 _Sonny watched her as she pulled out the chair in front of her vanity mirror and places her foot on top…that one movement showed off her very long and oh so sexy leg as the robe began to ride up towards her thigh and she began to rub in the lotion up and down her leg and on the outer side of her thigh._

 _Clearing his throat some, Sonny replies_ "You know exactly what question I'm talking about…otherwise you wouldn't be trying so hard to avoid it." _he sighs then adds_ "I thought we agreed no more ignoring or avoiding me anymore. Like you said we called a truce and…"

 _Cutting him off_ "Yes, I remember…in fact I was the one that reminded you of the truce a moment ago and now you're throwing it up in my face like I don't remember."

"Well stop acting like it then because right now to me it seems like you have."

"How?!" _Carly snaps a look over to him for the first time since she walked away from him to put distance between them_

"Because you're doing that looking everywhere but at me crap again and also pretending not to know what question I asked when you know damn well what!"

"Well if you want to get technical Sonny you didn't really ask me a question…" _Carly tells him and then goes on to add_ "I agreed that I didn't want to live in a war zone with you all while we have to stay in this farce of a marriage and then I _ASKED_ how we were suppose to go about that."

"Yeah and then I said for you to tell me how we go about it…." _Sonny informs her and then tells her_ "You never answered."

"Maybe because I don't know did you ever think of that?" _Carly counters back with as she lowers her left leg and places her right one up on the chair and begins to rub lotion on it as well._ "And besides that…you kissed me which lead to you popping your stiches while falling in the bathtub with me. __

 _A silent moment passes by as Sonny watches her lotion up her right leg…_

 _Suppressing a moan as he watches her, Sonny says_ "Tell me something…are you now able to admit that I was right?'

"Right about what Sonny?" _Carly asks_

"About the attraction between us…and I don't know that maybe you do kinda like me a little bit."

 _With a little chuckle, Carly replies_ "You know what…I didn't think it was possible for your ego to let you admit to liking anyone but yourself." _after the words were out of her mouth she regretted them since she was the one who agreed to keep the peace between them with a truce._ "Sorry…force of habit I shouldn't have said that." _Another silent moment passes by before Carly finally breaks the silence by asking_ "So did you get Max to bring us breakfast back from Kelly's? I'm starved"

 _Sonny watches as she lowers her leg down from the chair after finishing rubbing the lotion on it…after snapping himself out of the trance he was in from watching her with the lotion, her question finally registers in his brain._

 _Sucking in a breath_ "Sorry" _Sonny apologizes_ "Max came up here after you went in the bathroom and we discussed some things…I completely forgot about breakfast."

 _Placing a hand on her hip as she shifts her weight to one side, Carly whines_ "Sonneeeee…I'm starving. I was looking forward to having breakfast ready and waiting by the time I finished my shower."

 _Laughing_ "What do I look like a catering service?"

 _Rolling her eyes at him Carly says_ "Ha ha…" _she walks to the bathroom door and then turns around to say_ "But don't say I didn't warn you…now after I finish getting dressed I have to go down to your sacred kitchen and"

 _Immediately cutting her off, Sonny says_ "The hell you are…you're staying out of my kitchen Carly." _he tells her in no uncertain terms_

 _Laughing_ "You should have thought of that before you neglected to tell Max to bring us breakfast."

 _And with that she walks inside the bathroom and closes the door behind her…  
_  
"Damn…." _Sonny groans as he stares at the closed door_

 _Wincing as he reaches over with his good arm for the phone on the night stand on his side of the bed, Sonny dials Max's cell phone._

"Hey it's me…" _Sonny says in to the phone as he proceeds to make their breakfast order from Kelly's as Carly originally asked him to do; there was no way in hell he was going to allow her anywhere near his kitchen. He wouldn't trust her to boil water let alone cook anything.  
_  
 _Finishing the call, Sonny hangs up the phone with a little grunt just as the bathroom door opens up again. This time he was met with quite an appetizing surprise as Carly came quickly walking out of the bathroom wearing only her bra and jeans as she heads straight to the closet.  
_  
"Forgot my shirt…" _Carly says as she opens up the closet doors in search for a shirt to wear…she didn't even notice that Sonny was staring at her with his mouth slightly parted as he enjoyed the view._

 _Turning around with a black blouse in her hand, Carly began slipping it on. Looking up for the first time as she started to button up the shirt that had a low neck line and fell open at the bottom which showed off her navel, Carly notices that Sonny is staring at her once again._

 _With a slight smile and a shake of her head as she finished with the last button she tells him_ "You got lucky that time buddy but never again _." placing her hands on her hips as she walks over to stand in front of him, she reminds him_ "That was your last free peep show."

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "That's what you said the last time."

 _Rolling her eyes at him once more, Carly says_ "Well I'm off…" _she starts to walk around the bed and over to the door_ "I'm heading downstairs to make some breakfast. I think I'm in the mood for bacon and eggs."

"Hold it right there woman" _Sonny calls out to her_ "You're not going anywhere. I just got off the phone with Max…he's on his way to Kelly's right now so you'll have your breakfast shortly."

 _Laughing_ "Oh my God you are so paranoid…nothing is going to happen to your precious kitchen."

 _Smiling_ "I know because you won't be taking your cute little butt inside it to cause it any harm, Mrs. Corinthos."

 _With a slight smile, Carly shakes her head at her paranoid husband as he just sat there grinning at her…_

* **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 2** *

"So what you're telling me is that you haven't been able to find out anything?" _Jason asks_

 _Shaking his head no, Benny replies_ "Sorry but no. It's not that easy Jason. Adoption records are not easy to come by. It's just going to take some time."

 _With a slight nod, Jason says_ "How much time Benny…you've been working on this for a while now."

"I'm doing everything possible to find what you need but like I said…."

 _Finishing his sentence, Jason says_ "It's gonna take time yeah I know that already but what I wanna know is how much time. Carly is a good friend of mine…I want to do this for her if I can."

"I'm not sure…maybe another week or two…possibly longer. Sorry I just can't give you an answer to that."

 _Taking in that bit of information, Jason exhales a breath before saying_ "Okay…then I guess there is only one thing for me to do then."

 _Curious as to what that was, Benny asks_ "And what would that be if I may ask?"

"Me going to Florida."

"Right now?" _Benny asks_ "What about everything that's going on with Sorel?"

"Sorel is in hiding right now…if he's smart he won't surface any time soon."

"That's true but we both know that he's a loose cannon he's libel to do anything."

"I won't be long. I'll be back before Sorel even knows it."

 _Benny watches as Jason walks so over to his desk and pulls out a pad of paper from a drawer and a pen to write with._

"What are you doing?" _Benny asks while wondering what he's writing_

"Writing Carly a note letting her know I'm gone out of town."

"You're not gonna tell her in person."

"She's busy with Sonny. They need time to spend alone together…especially since they're newlyweds and the fact that he's been shot." _Jason tells Benny and that was the truth but not all of it…the rest was that he didn't want to go over to see Carly and have her start to use him as an excuse to start avoiding Sonny again. If he just left then she wouldn't be able to try it or for that matter ask if she could go with him._

"What about the boss? Are you gonna tell him?"

"I'll let you handle that." _Jason tells Benny while giving him a pat on the back and then makes his way up the stairs taking them two at a time._

 **~**~**

 _Walking down the stairs wanting to see if Max had return yet with their breakfast Carly shoots daggers at Luke Spencer when she sees him walking into the penthouse with a bagel stuffed into his mouth as he held a bag from Kelly's in his hands._

 _Making her way towards him, Carly says_ "That better not be my BAGEL Luke! Max why would you GIVE him MY breakfast?"

"He uh…took it out of my hands" _Max explains._

 _Placing the take out bag he had onto Sonny's desk as Max shuts the door behind him, Luke grabs the bagel from out of his mouth while smiling at her before tossing it into the trash can by Sonny's desk._

"Nah darlin the thing taste like crap, all bran. That bagel belongs to your sugar daddy for sure. You don't seem like an all bran type of girl to me like the health food nut you're married too. Now don't get me wrong I think my partner is a swell guy and all but when it comes to the stuff he puts into his body it's just freaky. I've never saw a guy eat an apple as a snack before when there are perfectly good chips in a bowl right in front of him on a coffee table while watching a baseball game on the widescreen. The man is a lost cause when it comes to eating junk food."

 _Smirking at him, Carly replies_ "I hear ya…and he actually bitches at me for getting the doorknobs greasy from the take out I ordered. Doesn't he know the greasier the food is the better it taste?"

 _Smiling at her, Luke says_ "I'm beginning to like you more and more. I knew you were too good for my partner when I first met you. I could tell right away you were a fellow junk food junkie like myself"

 _Reaching for the bag Luke placed onto Sonny's desk, Carly pulls out the food containers._

 _Opening them up to look inside, Carly lets out a groan_ "Oh man…this is the last time I let him order for me. All there is in here is health food crap."

 _Smirking at her, Luke promises_ "Don't worry darlin, I'll cook you something really good"

 _Cocking her head to the side Carly asks shocked_ "Sonny lets you cook in his kitchen?"

 _Flashing her a goofy smile_ "Darling what Sonny doesn't know won't kill him…besides you haven't lived until you had my famous chilly. Unlike your hubby I'm sure you're actually worthy of my chilly. Sonny just doesn't appreciate good cooking"

 _Knowing there was just no way in hell she was going to eat the health food Sonny ordered for them Carly laughs_ "Knock yourself out then" _Picking up the food Sonny order for them Carly tells Luke_ "Well I'm sure Sonny is hungry so I'm going to take this up for him while you make me breakfast"

"Hold on a second spitfire. I actually came to talk to you about something dear to my heart" _When he sees the frown form onto her face he explains_ " I heard you and my little sister Barbra Jean had a heart to heart"

"Yeah we talked in the park for awhile Luke. What about it?" _Carly asks not understanding why he would come over just to talk to her about that._

"Well you see…the thing is that Barbra-Jean had a tough past and bringing up the subject of her daughters only causes her grief. I know you didn't mean to cause any harm by it but I just wanted to ask you not to bring the subject up again. I hate seeing my little sister in pain"

 _Nodding her head_ "Sure thing Luke…I wouldn't have brought it up if I had known. I like Bobbie she's a good person and from what I can tell she's a good mother to Lucas" _Carly explains_

"I know darlin, no hard feelings I just wanted to let you know because I know you weren't setting out to hurt her." _Pointing towards the takeout Luke tells her_ "You should take that upstairs before it gets cold…I'll get cooking while you're gone."

 **~**~  
**  
 _Walking into their bedroom, Carly makes her way towards Sonny who now sitting up in bed talking in Spanish to someone over the phone._

 _Seeing Carly walking towards him with their breakfast he says his goodbyes before hanging up._ "Hey you can place the food onto your nightstand and grab the trays I have hidden behind it so we can have breakfast without getting the bed full of crumbs."

 _Doing as he asked, Carly grabs one of the trays that was behind the nightstand while asking_ "So who were you talking to?"

 _As she placed the tray onto his lap, Sonny locks his eyes with her as he says_ "My business is none of yours Carly…you know better than to ask about my business so don't ask me about it again, okay. Ever."

 _Sighing, Carly places the food onto his tray before sitting down beside him_ "Fine, I won't ask again"

 _Scoffing at her_ , "Yeah you will. You can't help yourself from butting in which is why we're married in the first place"

 _Not liking his tone of voice Carly asks_ "Who peed in your cornflakes?"

 _Letting out a sigh knowing he shouldn't be taking out his anger on her just because the profits at his casino has been oddly dropping for the last couple of months he mutters out an apology…  
_  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. This truce thing is hard on me too you know. There are still some adjustments I have to make" _Sonny explains. Opening up the container that were placed in front of him he goes on to say_ "If we're going to be married for years and years you should know that when it comes to my business unless I tell you something myself then you don't need or get to know. That's how I keep you safe and that's how I keep myself safe got it?"

"Yeah I got it. I don't really care anyways what goes on in your business"

 _Smiling at her_ "Good keep it that way and our truce will last"

 _Shaking her head at him, Carly points out_ "You should eat before it gets cold"

 _Frowning at her, Sonny asks_ "Aren't you going to eat with me?"

 _Nibbling on her lower lip Carly shakes her head_ "Nah you know what I'm no longer hungry so you go ahead on and eat…you need your strength so you'll heal faster."

"I thought you were starved?" _Sonny asks puzzled_

 _Shrugging her shoulders_ "Lost my appetite that's all." _Carly tells him not wanting to reveal that as they speak Luke Spencer was cooking downstairs in his precious kitchen…something she was sure he would flip out about and end up popping a stitch in result. Besides how bad of a cook could Luke really be? No one was as bad of cook as she was she was almost positive about that._

 _Giving her a skeptical look, Sonny asks_ "What did you do?"

"Nothing! God why do you always think the worst of me? I'm not hungry anymore is that such a crime."

 _When she gets up to leave Sonny reaches his good arm over and places a hand onto her leg_ "Whoa, hey, hold on a minute" _Once she sits back down Sonny tells her_ "If you're backing out on our agreement I'll get out of this bed and follow you downstairs. You aren't ignoring me anymore, remember"

 _This was his home damn it! And he wasn't going to be ignored in it! He is Sonny Corinthos for goodness sake didn't this woman know that you don't ignore him. Men fear him while the women fawn over him…the fact that they hadn't been intimate yet baffled him since he was use to women melting at just a quick flash of his dimples.  
_  
"Sonny I was just going to get you you're medication" _Carly explains to him, knowing he was in pain and should get some rest after his breakfast. Besides sooner or later she was sure when the aroma of Luke's chilly would end up making its way upstairs and she didn't want to have to confess to him that someone was cooking in his precious kitchen._

"I don't want them" _Sonny tells her yet again stubbornly_ "They make me sleep and I want to be awake and NOT be ignored"

"But you need you're rest Sonny" _Carly tries to point out_ "Your body needs rest to heal and before you say it noooooooooo it's not because I'm trying to avoid you. I just think you need all the rest you can get so you can make a speedy recovery"

 _Letting out a grunt Sonny tells her_ "If you want to help me then feed me because my arm is killing me and I don't want to pop another stitch again"

 _Grabbing one of the bagels he ordered, that was beside the all bran muffins he also ordered, Carly leans into him and places it towards his mouth. Suppressing a moan as he takes a bite out of the bagel that was covered in cream cheese Carly fights the urge to lick the side of his mouth clean where a dabble of cream cheese smudged the coroner of his mouth._

 _Seeing the desire appear in her eyes Sonny couldn't help but grin. He knew that look all too well…that was the look she gave him whenever he was about to pull her into a hot possessive kiss._

"Something on your mind Carly?"

 _Looking away from him, Carly clears her throat a little_ "No..."

"Oh my bad then…because I could have sworn I saw a look in your eyes … like you know…that you wanted to kiss me" _Sonny says while showing off his dimples even if she couldn't see them because she was looking anywhere but at him again he tells her_ "If you want to kiss me you don't have to be shy with me or anything. I won't turn you down if that's what you're afraid of" _Kissing her was becoming something he was looking forward to more and more ever since they had to put on the façade to be a normal happily married couple. Even when he first met her and thought she was a nut job he couldn't help but wonder and find himself picturing how it would feel to kiss those lips of hers._

 _Looking back at him, Carly says_ "I'm not shy or afraid you'll turn me down. I know you wouldn't from all those little free peepshows you manage to get out from me but I-"

 _Cutting her off, Sonny warns her_ "Don't even try it…don't try and deny your feelings now when you already admitted to me you felt the pull between us last night"

 _Standing up from her bed Carly tells him yet again_ "We aren't good for each other Sonny. I told you that last night and I meant it. I agreed to a truce in hopes we can form some sort of friendship but don't think for a second we'll be anything more than friends"

"Friends?" _Sonny asks her while looking at her like she had two heads instead of one._

 _Being Carly's friend wasn't something he wanted to be; no he had all the friends he needed. What he needed was to get laid by his "wife" not to be her friend. He had needs damn it! And her little peepshows didn't help him one bit since she wasn't putting out. Which brought on the question yet again in his mind on how sane she really was since never in his life had a woman taken this long to jump him…by now he should have had her a least a dozen times injured or not and he knew she wanted him too. If it weren't for the fact he popped a stitch last night he would have had her. Since his accident in the bathroom she was now on this kick about them not being compatible for each other. Sure they weren't a perfect match he knew that but he wasn't planning on falling in love with her. He just wanted to have the mind blowing sex he keeps picturing in his mind in hopes their loving wouldn't be as good as what he pictured in his mind that way he could get her out of his system._

"Women and Men can't just be friends it just never happens unless the guy is gay and even then you never know if they'll switch teams" _Sonny explains_

 _Crossing her arms over her chest, Carly points out_ "Jason and I are just friends…now unless he had a sex change before I met him then you're theory is blown to hell"

"That's different, Jason always viewed you as a little sister needing protection…I on the other hand never did and never will view you as a sister. When I look at you all I see is-"

"A nice piece of ass" _Carly finishes the sentence for him_ "That you think you can ogle because we are "married" giving you the right to do so whenever you like which it DOESN'T just so you know"

 _Chuckling he tells her_ "You're front isn't half bad either" _his dimples deepen as his grin widens_

"Is that supposed to make me feel flattered? That the All Mighty Sonny Corinthos thinks I have a have a nice rack in the front and ass in the back?"

 _Smirking at her_ "You tell me, you're the one who's blushing"

"I' am NOT blushing!" _Carly tells him with a scoff_ "And you know what Mr. Corinthos you can finish your breakfast on your own. Use your left hand I'm sure you can manage because I got classes that will be starting soon to prepare for. Also I want to get myself a new outfit for school"

"That's it go ahead and run off scared" _Sonny calls out to her_ "It's what you do best that and ignoring me that is"

"I'm not scared of you Sonny" _Carly tells him, before turning around and making her way towards the door way. The moment she reaches for the door handle Carly hears a bell ringing, coming from Sonny's direction. Turning around, Carly sees a bell in his hand._ "What's that?"

"A bell" _Sonny tells her with a smile on his face_ "A gift from Max's mother" _he explains_

"I can see that it's a bell Sonny. What I want to know is what are you doing ringing it?"

 _Flashing her a dimpled smile Sonny tells her_ "The bell is so I don't have to stain my voice whenever I need my wife to take care of me"

"You have GOT to be kidding me! You're not REALLY serious about using that thing are you?" _Carly asks, hoping for his sake and her sanity he wasn't. She wasn't some dog that would come running whenever her "master" rang for her._

"Weren't you the one who wanted me to make a speedy recovery because you hated to see me like this?"

 _Shifting on her feet_ "Yeah…but I never agreed to you having a bell"

"So you'd rather I strain my voice and end up another few more days in bed then I have to with a sore throat?" _Sonny asks her_

 _Exhaling sharply_ , "Fine keep the damn bell but you need to promise me you will only use it if you really need me"

"Scouts honor"

 _Not able to picture him as a scout Carly has no doubt in her mind he never was one_ "Scouts honor? When were you ever a boy scout?"

"I wasn't, it's just as saying you know…"

"Fine, whatever" _Turning back around she is about to head out again, but stops in her tracks again when he rings his bell_ "WHAT?!"

 _Waiting for her to face him again he tells her_ "I need your help" _as she faced him once more_.

"I told you eat with your left hand Sonny"

"Not with that…I uh..." _Trying to think of a reason for her to stay with him he finally comes up with_ "My legs are cramping from being stuck in this bed could you rub them for me. I would myself but I wouldn't want to pop a stitch and have the doc have to come back and sew me up again"

 _With a heavy sigh, Carly makes her way back towards him. Picking up the tray of food that was on his lap she places it onto her nightstand as Sonny pulled the covers back with his good hand; with a hint of a grin while looking up at her, Sonny he lays there wearing only his boxers. Looking down at his legs being careful not to stare at his chest, Carly nibbles down onto her lower lip as she gets a quick flash of a memory of the sponge bath she gave him before…  
_  
* **Flashback** *

"Well I'll tell you what I'll stay quiet while I let you finish and we'll see who's the one squirming when you're done."

 _With a little cough and quickly clearing her throat, Carly tells him_ "What do you mean…I am done. I put the soap all over your arm and shoulder while staying away from the injured one and I washed off your chest. That's all you get…I'm done."

"What a cop out…" _Sonny chuckles as he stares up into her eyes with a hint of a dare in them_

"You're a pervert if you think I'm washing everything else…"

"Well what about my legs and my feet…don't they deserve to be washed clean?"

* **End of Flashback** *

"Car-lee?" _Sonny calls out to her when she just stares down at him._

 _Looking back at him, Carly asks forgetting what the task at hand was_ "What?"

 _Letting out a chuckle_ "You can go ahead and rub those kinks out of my legs anytime now"

 _Trying to play it cool_ , "Oh I know that. I was going to before you distracted me by calling out my name"

"Oh you were distracted alright but not from my voice, but from my body" _Sonny tells her confidently, thinking that JUST maybe he will get laid by nightfall after all. She wanted him and she was starting to crumble little by little._

"No I wasn't" _Carly protests_ "Now do you want your legs rubbed or not"

"Yes I do" _letting out another chuckle, Sonny tells her_ "And if you have the uh…desire to rub something else you can go ahead and rub that too. You won't hear me complaining"

"Keep dreaming" _Carly mutters out to him before her hands start to massage his legs; she wanted to get rid of all his kinks as fast as she could that way she could get away from his desirable, tempting, sinfully HOT body._

 **~**~**

* **A Meeting Place** *

 _An old classic Ford truck pulls up to a rundown house in the woods on the outskirts of Port Charles…it wasn't so much of a house really more like a shack considering how small it was. The driver side door opens and out steps Taggert as he closes the door behind him. Walking up to the porch and standing at the door, Taggert knocks three times and waits for the door to open.  
_  
"Well it's about time you made it here" _Sid says as he opens the door seeing Taggert standing there_ "I was just about to leave. I started to think that maybe I got the wrong time or something." _he says while stepping aside and letting Taggert walk inside past him._

"Sorry about that" _Taggert starts out to say_ "I got caught up at the PCPD…Mac called a meeting that took forever. I tried to call your cell but it kept going straight to voice mail…"

"Must have a bad reception out here…"

"Yeah probably so.

"Okay well you wanted to meet with me so what's up?" _Sid asks_

"I just wanted to know if you'd made any more contact with Corinthos' wife, Carly."

 _Shaking his head no_ "Last time I saw Mrs. Corinthos was at PCU while registering for classes. And besides it's a little too soon to have anything to report back with…classes haven't even started yet. I'll have more for you when they do but until then you're gonna have to be patient."

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya…it's just that" _Taggert pauses with a frustrated sigh as he walks over to the window_ "I've been waiting to nail Corinthos for so long and I almost had him to with these new charges." _he turns around to face Sid as he goes on to say_ "But then he goes and marries my star witness and now I'm back to square one! I know that marriage isn't real…it's a fake it has to be…" _walking over to stand right in front of Sid he adds while looking him straight in the eyes_ "And you're gonna prove it for me."

"Hey I said I'd help you prove that the marriage is fake and I will…"

 _Cutting him off_ "Good"

"But I want to know one thing first…I know you're a good cop and that you're dedicated to putting criminals away where they belong but"

"But what?"

"But for some reason it seems like this case with Corinthos is different…like it's personal for you or something. Did this scum bag Corinthos do something to you to get on your personal shit list or something man?"

 _Closing his eyes for a moment, Taggert answers_ "You can say that…"

"What happened?"

"Did you ever have a mentor when you were a kid? Someone you could look up to…someone who kept you out of trouble and gave you advice? Someone you idolized and wanted to grow up to be like…" _Taggert asks_

"Yeah…I wanted to be like my dad. He was a cop too." _Sid replies_

"Well I didn't have a dad growing up…my mom raised me and my sister as a single mother. By the time I turned a teenager and started to rebel…you know how teenage boys are especially when they don't have a male influence in their life."

"Yeah…"

"Well lets just say I got into a little scrape with the law…me and a couple of friends of mine we decided it would be cool if we went into the 7Eleven on the corner and steal some stuff…nothing big just some candy and chips or whatever we could stuff inside our jackets without getting caught and sneak out. Well to make a long story short we did get caught...well that is I got caught. My so called friends never came in the store with me…I guess they recognized the plain clothes cop inside and freaked. They left me. I thought they were inside with me but they weren't and this cop saw what I was doing and busted me. Man my mom was pissed…she yelled at me so loud I swear I can still hear her yelling at me" _with a slight chuckle, Taggert shakes his head at the memory_ "Anyways when I went to juvenile court I was surprised to see the cop that busted me there…he came to speak on my behalf. He told the judge that this was my first offence and he could tell I was a good kid that just got mixed up in the wrong crowd and he asked the judge to take it easy on me. Because of him the judge sentenced me to community service working in the 7Eleven. My mom was very grateful to the cop for helping me and so was I…and you know what from that day on he looked out for me. His name was Timothy Deacon Woods…he was a good cop."

"Sounds like a good man…"

"He was…believe me he was. He helped point me in the right direction when I was a kid going down the wrong path. Too bad he couldn't do the same for his step son Michael…well Michael was his given name but what his friends and everyone on the streets called him was Sonny."

"Sonny Corinthos was the stepson of your mentor? A cop?"

"Yeah, imagine that. Sonny was a bad seed. Always getting into trouble…Deke would always tell me not to be like his stepson Michael. He'd tell me these stories about how he worked for the local mob boss and all the petty crimes he'd pull off…he'd have to use his police connections to get Sonny out of whatever mess he'd gotten himself into. Deke would also tell me about Sonny's temper. Boy did that bastard have a tempter on him. Can you believe he would actually beat up on his own mother?"

 _Seeing Sid's frown of disgust, Taggert continues on with his story…  
_  
"Deke would tell me about all of the numerous times that he'd come home and find his wife with bruises all over her from Sonny's hand. He wanted to arrest him so bad for the abuse he'd inflict on his mother but Adella, Sonny's mom, would always beg him not to. If it wasn't for Adella's pleas for Deke to spare her son and her making up excuses for whatever Sonny did then her thug abusive son would have been put in jail and she'd been safe from him…and for that matter so would Deke."

"What do you mean? Did Sonny…"

"Kill Deke?" _Taggert finished his sentence_ "I can't prove it but yeah…" _he nods his head slightly_ "Deke is dead because of Sonny…he either did the job himself or he went to his boss and hand some other thugs do it for him but it doesn't matter because my mentor…my idol was murdered because of Corinthos. And I don't care how long it takes me but I will see that bastard behind bars!"

 _Placing his hand on Taggert's shoulder giving him a pat, Sid says_ "We'll get him…you'll see. You have my word…"

"Thanks man…"

 _After Sid took in Taggert's story of Deke and Sonny, he realizes that Carly isn't safe…if Sonny was so bold to be abusive to his own mother then he wouldn't put it past him to be abusive to Carly too._

"Tell me something…do you think Corinthos could have forced Carly to marry him. You know threaten her that if she didn't marry him that he'd kill her. Is it possible that Carly is stuck in this farce of a marriage against her will and in fear of her life?"

"I don't know…but I wouldn't put it past Corinthos to have forced her into saving his ass from being sentenced to twenty years in Pentonville. The night of the arrest Sonny was yelling bloody murder at her to shut up and not say a word and she didn't dare open her mouth after he laid down his orders for her to follow."

"Then that would mean that Carly is a victim too…and what if he's abusing her like he did with his mother?"

"I offered Carly protection if she'd come clean and admit the marriage wasn't real but she turned me down." _Taggert replies_

"Did you actually think she'd take you up on your offer? If Corinthos is the animal you described then he's got her scared for her life. No way would she turn on him…"

 _Narrowing his brow, Taggert asks curiously_ "Is there something you're not telling me…something like oh I don't know…maybe you have a crush on the newly wedded Mrs. Corinthos?"

 _Not confirming or denying Taggert's suspicions, Sid replies_ "First of all I don't even know the woman but I'll tell you this…I'm not gonna stand by and watch Corinthos tear her down like he did his own mother. Carly is a victim in all this and I'm gonna save her."

 **~**~  
**  
* **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4 (Sonny & Carly's Bedroom)***

 _With his eyes closed and a happy little grin at the corners of his mouth, Sonny exhales a sigh as he says_ "Oh yeah…right there…that's the spot" _he moans out in content satisfaction as he lay there being pampered by his wife._

 _Sonny takes that moment to open his eyes…he couldn't help the wide grin that came as he caught Carly nibbling down on her bottom lip as she stared down at his naked chest and her eyes began to travel downward._

"You know it's not nice to stare…but then again you weren't staring at my face so I guess it doesn't count." _Sonny teases her_

 _Quickly snapping out of her trance, Carly inwardly curses herself for getting caught then says_ "I wasn't staring." _she lies_

 _Laughing_ "You were too" _Sonny smirks_ "But that okay you don't have to admit it I already know you kinda like me…its only a matter of time before you come out and admit it."

"Ugh…there is nothing to admit. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Kiss me and then lets see if you can say the same thing" _Sonny challenged her_

 _Dropping his foot down from her massaging hands, Carly scoots off the bed as she tells him_ "I think your little massage is over now…"

"Hey…" _Sonny calls out to her with a little chuckle of how flustered he was able to make her that quick_ "Get back here."

"All the kinks are out of your legs" _Carly tells him as she stands up from the bed looking down at him_ "Now if you'll excuse me…" _she quickly makes up an excuse to leave out of the room_ "I'm gonna go take the rest of your breakfast you didn't eat down to the kitchen."

 _Picking up the tray of food, Carly starts to walk to the door when all of a sudden she hears…  
_  
RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING!

 _Turning around with a none too pleased look on her face, Carly asks through gritted teeth_ …"You rang?"

 _Smiling up at her, Sonny says_ "Yeah uh…just one more thing"

 _Cutting him off, Carly asks_ "What is it now Sonny?"

"Could you please come and massage my back too…" _Sonny asks and then quickly adds before she could protest_ "You don't know what it's like to lay in this bed all day and night long. Eventually you get kinks in your legs and your back gets stiff from lying down for so long."

 _Placing the food tray back down on the nightstand, Carly places her hands on her hips as she says_ "Sonny I thought we agreed that you were only gonna ring that bell when it was absolutely necessary."

"This is absolutely necessary…my back is killing me."

"Didn't I only just yesterday massage your neck…how come you didn't mention your back then?"

"Well it wasn't stiff yesterday so…"

 _After exhaling a frustrated breath, Carly tries to come up with another excuse_ "Well what about your shoulder…it's not like you can lay down on your stomach or anything without hurting yourself."

"Well I can lie on my good side and you can sit behind me and work your magic from there."

 _Closing her eyes, Carly finally gives in_ "Okay I'll do it…but you're not gonna make a habit out of this."

"Could you help me…" _Sonny asks with a little grunt as he tries to scoot himself over to make room for her and so he could lay on his good side without disrupting his stitches._

 _Quickly Carly makes her way over to him so that she could help him get into position._

 _Once he's lying on his good side, Sonny grunts out a_ "Thank you"

"Don't move okay…I don't want you to hurt your shoulder in any way; those are new stitches you know."

"Yes ma'am" _Sonny says with a little chuckle…just as she's about to start rubbing his back he asks_ "Oh could you…I mean if you don't mind could you rub it with lotion."

 _Carly shoots him a little glare behind his back and then gets up to go get the lotion out of the bathroom where she'd put it earlier._

"Thank You…" _Sonny calls out to her_

 _Returning with the lotion in hand, Carly positions herself behind him while he laid on his side awaiting for her to start. After squirting some of the lotion in the palm of her hand she begins to slowly and carefully rub it onto his back._

 _Getting a little chill, Sonny says_ "Cold…"

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

 _Exhaling a breath, Sonny closes his eyes as he takes in the feel of the touch of her hands massaging his back_ …"Mmmm… you have magical hands you know that."

 _With a small smirk of a smile, Carly replies back_ "Thank you…" _as her eyes trail over his muscular back and down further to where she catches herself staring at his butt._

 _Quickly she turns her head away while continuing on with the massage…_

 _Sonny sighs completely relaxed as his eyes flutter close…it wasn't long before he began to drift off to sleep where he began to dream…_

* **Sonny's Dream** *

"You're so Hot Sonny…I want you so bad I can't stand it any longer. I can't deny my feelings for you." _Carly tells him in a sexy tone as she steps out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and a smile._

 _Wetting his lips, Sonny tells her_ "Get over here you little…"

 _With a giggle, Carly sashays over to the bed as she slowly began to open up the towel only to reveal her gorgeous naked physique underneath._

"Dios Mio" _he whispers in Spanish as his eyes rake up and down her body…he could also feel a specific part of his anatomy come to life_

*** **Translation** *** "My God"

 _As she reaches her side of the bed, Carly crawls over to where he lay and slowly pulls back the covers and the blue satin sheets._

 _Straddling his lap, Carly stares down into his eyes as she says_ "Don't worry I won't hurt you…" _she leans down so that her mouth is just a breath away from his and whispers_ "I'll take real good care of your every need, Mr. Corinthos."

 _It wasn't a second later that her mouth claimed his in a searing kiss as he slowly raised his hands up to hold onto her hips._

 _Pulling back from his mouth, Carly began to leave a trail of hot wet kisses down his throat and to his earlobe where she gives it a little tug. With his eyes closed and a lazy smile plastered over his face, Sonny enjoys the feel of her mouth kissing down his chest, sucking in one of his nipples and then kissing back up to his jaw line._

"You like this don't you?" _Carly asks in a low sexy whisper against his lips_

 _Grinning_ "Yeah…"

"How about this?" _Carly asks as her hand slips down between them and inside his boxers_

 _With an excited grunt, Sonny exhales a shaky breath as her hand surrounds his rock hard cock and her thumb began to massage back and forth over his tip…_

"Oh yeeeeeah…" _Sonny replies in a low strained tone…Opening his eyes, Sonny stares up at her as he tells her_ "You're playing with fire little girl…don't start something you can't finish."

"Who says I can't finish?" _Carly tells him and then captures his mouth in a quick yet passionate kiss before she releases his mouth and says_ "And just so you know, Mr. Corinthos I'm all woman."

 _Sonny sucks in a breath as she lowers herself down the length of his body and swirls her tongue around his tip where she tastes the precum she enticed out with her thumb massage. As she slips him fully inside her mouth, he exhales a sharp breath…her hot wet mouth began to work him over as she sucks and slips him in and out of her mouth over and over again as if he were he own personal popsicle on a hot Summer's day._

 _Freeing him from her mouth, Carly crawls back up the length of his body where she possesses his lips in a demanding kiss…she then allows him a taste of her twin peeks as he takes turns sucking in her nipples. By now they are both in need to be connected as one in a real BAD way…and it wasn't long before that when Carly plunges her womanhood down on his shaft which causes them both to moan out in blissful pleasure._

 _Damn she was HOT!_

 _Not wasting any time, she began to ride his rock hard cock expertly; the room is filled with the grunts and moans as he lets her have complete control.  
_  
 **~****~**

"CarlyCarlyCarlyCarlyCarly…." _Sonny moans out her name over and over again_ "Yeah, yeah baby…that's it."

 _Carly was lost in her own thoughts for the moment as well…as she was massaging his back she kept picturing the many kisses that they shared since they were married. Her eyes opened wide as her thoughts were soon broken when she hears Sonny moaning out her name and the things he was saying. It was then that she realized that he was asleep when she leaned over and saw his eyes closed. He must be dreaming she tells herself and she could just imagine what he was dreaming about according to his moans and the grin that was plastered over his face._

 _Immediately, Carly pulls her hands back from the fire sort of speak then carefully slips off the bed without waking him. Now standing from the bed she hauls ass out of the room while careful not to slam the door behind her. She could hardly believe that he was dreaming about bedding her while she massaged his back; but then again she was daydreaming about all the kisses they shared so…_

 _Damn Him! Why the hell couldn't he be ugly?! Why'd he have to be this extra sexy hot Mob Boss?! If he were ugly then she wouldn't be having this problem! She had to get the hell out of there…she needed some air…she needed to vent to Jason._

 _Running down the last of the steps, Carly heads straight for the door flinging it open and runs across the hall past Max and Johnny and inside Jason's penthouse._

 _Not seeing Jason anywhere in the penthouse Carly calls out frantic_ … "JASEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 _When she doesn't hear his voice or his footsteps in the penthouse Carly nibbles on her lower lip. Oh God he can't be GONE she silently thought. Now wasn't the time for him to take off when she needed him now more than ever._

 _Walking up behind Carly, Max and Johnny shoot her a worried look_ "Mrs. Corinthos-"

 _Turning around to face them, Carly cuts Johnny off_ "It's Carly"

 _Clearing his throat, Max finish the question Johnny was about to ask Carly before she corrected him on her name_ "Is Mr. Corinthos alright? You seem like you're spooked or something. If he needs help you need to let us know right away"

"I said call me Carly and I'm fine and so is Sonny. My husband is sleeping in bed you can check for yourself if you like. I just needed to talk with Jason that's all. Where is he?" _Carly demands, needing to see him NOW!_

 _After what just happened upstairs with Sonny she needed to vent to Jason since he was the only one who knew for sure that her marriage to Sonny was for show.  
_  
 _Since Max was upstairs at the time Jason left and Johnny was the only one in the hall at his post, he informs her_ "Mr. Morgan left a little while ago" _Spotting the note on Jason's desk had Carly's name on it Johnny goes on to say_ "But from the looks of it he left you a note." _he gestures a hand towards the note._

 _Looking over at Jason's desk, Carly quickly walks over to it while hoping and praying that he was just out buying beer or something._

 _Picking up the letter Carly dismisses the guards as she says_ "You can leave now I don't need babysitters hanging around me while I read a note my best friend left behind for me"

 _After Max and Johnny leave and shut the door behind them, Carly starts to read the note that Jason left her._

" **Carly, I decided to leave town since Benny isn't coming up with anything useful about your birth mother. I'm heading down to Florida in hopes I can find some new leads for Benny to research into. If you need me you can call me on my cell phone day or night.** ****

 **PS- Try not to kill Sonny while I'm gone. Remember you're a happily married woman.** ****

 **–Jason** "

 _Shaking her head, Carly mumbles to herself_ "Cute Jase, really cute…like I don't get enough cracks about that from Sonny" _Picking up the phone receiver from off his desk, Carly dials Jason's cell phone number._

 _After a few rings she hears his voice…_

"Trouble already?" _Jason questions as he leans back into the leather chair he was sitting on as Sonny's private jet headed towards Florida; he knew it was Carly from the caller ID…Sonny would have used his cell to call him not his home phone._

 _Leaning against his desk, Carly replies_ "I got your note. How could you! How the hell could you leave me ALONE with him JASE!"

 _Letting out a sigh, Jason asks_ "What happened with you and Sonny this time, Carly"

"Oh nothing, Sonny is just being a bigger ASS then he already is! He has a _**BELL**_ now Jase! A _**BELL**_ and he keeps asking me to rub him down! Aren't people in your world supposed to be tough?! He's acting like a big baby that needs his mommy to take care of him!" _When she hears Jason's muffled laughter Carly asks exasperated_ "YOU think this is funny!?"

"No. Carly look Sonny likes attention…always has, always will and since you've been depriving him of it for so long its only normal that he's trying to get more than his usual dose of attention he gets from everyone else. Now is that all you wanted to talk about?" _Jason asks her while trying his best to keep his laughter at bay. Although he did have to admit that Sonny was good…he knew just how to get a rise out of his wife.  
_  
"Is that all?!" _Carly shrieks out_ "NO it isn't all Jason! The man is moaning out my name in his erotic, DIRTY dreams now…dreams he's having of me!"

"Ohhhhh I see…"

 _Frowning, Carly asks_ "Ohhhhhhhh, what? What is it that you see?"

"Sonny's gotten to you hasn't he…" _Jason asks while trying to keep his chuckle at bay_ "That's why you're so upset about a dream he had"

"I don't have the HOTS for him!" _Carly denies_ "He's the one having an inappropriate dream about me Jase!"

"Since when did you turn into such a prude" _Jason asks her knowing the only reason why she was upset was because she was starting to feel the lure most women felt when they met Sonny…it just took Carly a little more time to feel it then most._

"I'm not a prude Jason! I just don't think he should be picturing me NAKED since I happen to be his wife! He actually thinks he is entitled to peepshows because of the situation I'm in with him. You need to get back down here and defend my honor!"

"Carly I thought you wanted me to find your birth mother"

"I do" _Carly replies_

"Then you're going to have to handle this Carly because I can't be at two places at once. Just talk to Sonny about how you feel I'm sure he'll be understanding of your feelings. Talk to you later"

 _Hearing the dial tone Carly lets out a scream_ … "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Some help he is" _Carly mumbles before slamming the receiver down onto the desk.  
_  
 **~**~**

 _Meanwhile upstairs Sonny opens his eyes and lets out a sigh when he doesn't feel her hot body cuddling up against him. Blinking his eyes some to wake up fully, Sonny realizes that he must have fallen asleep and so that meant he must have been dreaming. Damn that was some dream he had of his wife, he tells himself. Damn her and her sexy hot looks he silently thought. Why the hell couldn't she have been an ugly duckling?!_

 _Not hearing any noise coming from the bathroom, Sonny calls out for her_ "Carleee?"

 _When she doesn't reply Sonny lays himself onto his back with a groan. Where the hell was she?! He silently thought to himself that she had better not be back to ignoring him because he will not be ignored!_

"CARLY!" _Sonny yells out for her again._

 _When Sonny doesn't hear a reply back he reaches for his bell and starts ring it nonstop_ …

 **~**~  
**  
 _Walking past Johnny and Max she makes her way back into the penthouse. When she hears the damn bell ringing from upstairs Carly lets out a sigh._

 _Peeking his head from out the kitchen Luke asks_ "Are you going to get that? That damning ringing is distracting me from my cooking process. My chilly needs all my attention darlin or it won't live up to its full potential"

 _Shooting daggers at the stares, Carly mumbles_ "I'm coming, I'm coming" _before making her way up the stairs to see what the hell her husband wanted from her now._

 **~**~**

 _Opening their bedroom door Carly huffs out_ "You rang…and this better be important Sonny"

 _Glaring at her, Sonny demands_ "What the hell took you so long. My wrist was starting to hurt from all the ringing I had to do"

"I was talking with Jason" _Carly explains_. "Now what is it?"

"Why did you leave?" _Sonny demands_

"You were sleeping and I thought you would want to be alone"

"Why?" _Sonny asks her as he watches her start to shift on her feet and blush a little_

 _Carly didn't want to bring up his dream since it was bad enough she had to hear it…she sure as hell didn't want to have to have to discuss it with him since knowing Sonny he'd only use it against her._

"So you could relax in peace." _Carly tells him and then adds in_ "You're hurt Sonny you need to take it easy."

"Well I'm up now"

 _Sighing_ "So uh…what do you want"

 _Flashing her a dimpled smile Sonny tease_ "You"

"I bet" _Carly mumbles while thinking about his dream that she couldn't get out of her head. Hearing him moaning out her name turned her on more than she was even willing to admit to herself_ "But then again even you don't get everything you want"

"Actually I do" _Sonny corrects her wrong assumptions_ "After all, I'm Sonny Corinthos" _tells her with a cocky grin_

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly turns around to make her leave but stops in her tracks when she hears  
_  
 _RING-RING-RING from his damn bell_

 _Turning back around she locks eyes with him_ "SONNY! You promised to only use that damn bell when you really needed it!"

"I do" _Sonny reassures her_

"Well then what!?"

"No need to get so testy with me" _Sonny teases_ "Remember our truce _" he adds in when she shoots him a dirty look_

 _Walking over to the edge of their bed, Carly leans down and locks eyes with him. Giving him a look that told him not to MESS with her Carly asks yet again_ "What do you want!?"

"I think it's time you changed my bandage"

 _Shutting her eyes, Carly nods a little before making her way towards the bathroom to get him a clean bandage._

 _Sonny watches the sway of her hip and her backside in male appreciation as she struts her way towards their bathroom; he lets out a wolf whistle and is met with an immediate dirty look from his wife as she turns her head in his direction…_

"What?" _Sonny asks innocently_ "I'm just whistling to past the time…it gets lonely up here"

"Yeah right" _Carly mumbles before stepping into the bathroom…she knew he was whistling at her and hated him for making her feel some sort of sick pride in the fact that he enjoyed her view enough to whistle at her._

 **~**~  
**  
 _After redressing his wound like how the doctor showed her Carly tosses his old bandage in the trashcan she placed by his bed_. "There feel better?"

"Yeah" _Sonny replies with a slight groan_

 _Smiling at him_ "Good" _Standing up from her spot from the bed Carly sees him reaching for his damn bell_ "That's IT!" _she shrieks out from having had enough of this._

 _Taking the bell from his reach Carly flings it across the room._

 _As the bell smashed into pieces against the wall on the other side of the room Sonny gives her a hurt look_ "Hey that was a gift!"

"It was either you or the bell!" _Carly hisses out at him_ "You better just count yourself lucky I choose the bell and not YOU!"

"Now how am I supposed to let you know I need you"

"Let's just pretend I'm psychic" _Carly spews out to him_ "And I'll come to you when I sense you need me!"

"You know Max's mother will be so hurt you broke her bell. That's not how you make friends Carleee"

"I'm sure she will survive" _Carly tells him, knowing if she hadn't broken that damn bell Sonny would truly drive her insane._

 _Taking that moment to walk in, Max says_ "Sir I hope I'm not interrupting" _seeing the bell his mother got for the boss smashed onto the floor he asks_ "What happened?"

 _Looking at Carly, Sonny tells him_ "My wife dropped it by accident and she feels really bad about it don't you sweetie"

"Yeah so sorry" _Carly plays along…clearing her throat some she says_ "I'm thirsty so if you'll excuse me I'll go get some juice" _walking past Max, Carly silently tells herself more like a beer._

 _As Carly shuts the door behind her, Sonny tells Max_ "She really is sorry you know. My wife just doesn't know how to express her feelings."

"It's alright boss. I'm sure my mother will be happy to give you another bell just like it. Only it's a little bigger than the other one which means it makes more sound."

"Bigger is better I've always thought" _Sonny tells him with a dimpled smile. He couldn't wait to see the look on Carly's face when he saw his new BIG and better bell. That'll teach her to break his things…_ "Was there something you needed to tell me?"

 _Nodding his head_ "I just wanted to let you know boss I passed on the message to Johnny about what we discuss earlier."

"Good, good now how about you run over to your mothers and get me that bigger bell" _Sonny tells him…he wanted it right away._

"Sure thing boss"

 _Walking over to the door, Max opens it again and heads out to see his mother to get Sonny a new bell to replace the one Carly broke._

 **~**~  
**  
 _When Carly goes to walk into the kitchen to get a beer she is blocked by Luke…  
_  
"What are you doing?" _Luke asks her_ "I told you I can't be distracted I need to give my chilly all my attention."

"I just want a beer Luke"

 _Chuckling_ "Oh darlin I like your style. It's not even noon yet and you're craving for a brew…but I'm sorry to tell you I drank the last one."

"That's just great! Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Try next door" _Luke calls out to her before heading back into the kitchen._

 _Shaking her head Carly lets out a sigh before making her way back over to Jason's to have a beer or two. Besides it's not like Sonny was going to miss her since he had Max to keep him company.  
_  
 **~**~  
**  
 _After taking a much needed break with a nice cold beer over at Jason's place, Carly exhales a long breath as she gathers herself to go back across the hall. She needed this little break to get away from Sonny if only for a little while. How the hell was she gonna make it through the rest of the day while knowing the fact that he's having erotic dreams about her!_

 _Walking across the hall, Carly sees that Johnny is still standing alone in the hallway_ "Hey John, where's your buddy Max? Is he still inside with Sonny?"

 _With a slight nod, Johnny replies_ "Yeah, he's inside with the boss. Although he did leave for a little while but came right back with a package for Mr. Corinthos. Actually he just got back before you came across the hall."

"Package…what kind of package?" _Carly asks with a curious frown_

 _Shrugging_ "Sorry I don't know…I didn't see what it was. Max just went walking inside with a small brown paper bag."

 _Still curious and wanting to know just what it was that Max could have went to get Sonny, Carly says a quick thanks to Johnny and then walks inside penthouse 4 as he holds the door open for her. It couldn't be more medicine since Sonny hadn't finished the prescription the doctor gave him yet; having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach she takes the stairs two at a time._

 _As Carly walks down the hallway to the bedroom she hears muffled voices coming from the bedroom…she wasn't able to make out what Sonny and Max were discussing just yet so she continued on down the hall to the bedroom door. Not wasting any time trying to eavesdrop, Carly opens the door…her eyes open wide and her hands ball into fists when she sees Max reach inside the brown paper bag and pull out another damn bell._

"Max what the hell?!" _Carly says as she stands in the doorway_

 _Both Max and Sonny look over to Carly standing in the doorway…she looked none too pleased to see the new bigger and better bell. In fact she looked down right pissed off…hell she was LIVID!_

 _Grinning, Sonny says_ "Hey babe wasn't it nice of Max to bring me another bell after the other one accidentally broke." _he stresses the word accidentally then goes on to say_ "Max's mom assures me that this one won't break so easily…oh hey look how big it is" _he then tests the bell out by ringing it_ "And its much louder than the other small one. You know what when you think about it, it's a good thing that the other one broke because then I wouldn't have this much bigger and better bell."

 _Through gritted teeth, Carly replies as she keeps her glaring eyes trained straight on Max_ "Thank you for the bell Max" _she walks inside the room and over to where Max stood on Sonny's side of the bed._

 _Seeing the look in her eyes, Max knew he was in TROUBLE as he began to try and put some distance between himself and Carly as she stalked her way closer.  
_  
"Y-you're w-w-welcome Mrs. C…" _Max smiles a nervous smile as his heart began to pound_

 _Backing himself up against a wall, Max began to panic as he started to walk sideways while inwardly trying to plot a way to make a run for it before she could pounce on him._

 _With a homicidal look in her eyes_ "Where are you going Max…don't leave so soon. Come closer so I can _**THANK**_ you properly…" _Carly tells him as she follows Max while he continually bumped in to things since he was half walking sideways and backwards_

 _Sonny quietly sat with a wide grin across his face looking like the cat that ate the canary…Oh Boy was he was loving this!_

 _Shaking his head, Max replies_ "N-n-no, no, no that's okay Mrs. C. Mr. Corinthos already thanked me enough."

"Yeah that's right…I gave him a raise." _Sonny adds in…his dimples deepen as his grin widens_.

"No really Max! I _**Insist**_ …" _Carly says as she makes her move to pounce on Max but misses as he takes off running._

 _Sonny bursts out laughing when Carly bolts out the door chasing after him. Oh how he wished he could follow after them and watch when Carly did finally catch up with Max but he couldn't move that fast because of his stitches._

 _As his laughter began to calm down somewhat, Sonny began to smell something burning._

 _An instant scowl comes across his face as he wonders aloud to himself_ "What's that smell? It smells like something is b…." _Sonny realizes that it could only mean one thing as his eyes open wide in fear for his precious kitchen as he yells_ "CARRRRRRRRLY!"

 **End of Chapter 9** ****

 **By** ****

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou)**


	10. Chapter 10

Love Collides

* **Chapter 10** *

 _In his haste to get out of bed to see what his_ _ **wife**_ _had done to his poor precious kitchen, Sonny lets out a painful groan when he feels the pain from his gun wound at his shoulder.  
_  
"I swear if she's harmed my kitchen in any way I'll ring her pretty little neck!" _Sonny mumbles to himself as he grabs his black silk robe before heading out the bedroom door and down the hall towards the staircase._

 _When it came to his kitchen no one and he meant_ _ **NO ONE**_ _messes with it without paying dearly for it. His kitchen was like his baby and wouldn't let anyone to hurt it and get away with it._

 _Meanwhile, Carly stomps her way out of the emergency stairwell back inside the hallway; Max had given her the slip. Never would she had thought that he'd have jumped down a level…that was stuff you only saw in the movies; but damn it he managed to do it and that magical feat secured his safety._

 _As Carly walks back towards the penthouse door, she sees Johnny standing at his post with a stunned look on his face at what he just witnessed…_

 _Shooting Johnny a dirty look, Carly tells him_ "When you're _**friend**_ comes back you tell him I'll be waiting for him! This _**ISN'T**_ over!"

 _Fumbling with his tie, Johnny clears his throat a little as he replies_ "Uh…yeah sure thing Mrs. C."

 _Making her way closer to him Carly warns_ "And if I find out you had anything to do with it you'll pay too! You think Sonny is scary trust me you **AIN'T** seen nothing yet!"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

 _Placing her hands over her ears Carly shouts over the loud beeping sound that suddenly went off_ "WHAT IS THAT?!"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

 _Walking into the penthouse, Johnny frowns and yells out_ "IT'S THE FIRE ALARM!"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

 _Just able to make out what Johnny said as he stood at the top of the staircase Sonny shouts out_ "CARLY YOU'RE DEAD WOMAN!"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

 _Walking into the penthouse hearing Sonny words as Johnny tried to shut the damn alarm off by punching in codes Carly yells back_ "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!? AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT OF BED!?"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

 _Grunting his way down the last of the steps while Carly made her way towards the kitchen Sonny yells out over the damn beeping noise_ "THEN WHOSE FAULT IS IT?!"

 _The moment Johnny made the damn alarm stop beeping Luke made his appearance before Carly could make it inside the kitchen._

 _With his fingers plugged inside his ears trying to get the ringing sound from bursting his eardrums, Luke yells out just as the alarm stops..._ "DAMN that thing is one LOUD, Nagging Son of a…." __

_Seeing Luke coming out from his kitchen Sonny's eyes darken in RAGE!_ " **LUKE**!" _he barks out  
_  
 _He could hardly believe it! Luke Spencer was in his kitchen and cooking no less! Luke was a HORRIBLE cook he wouldn't even trust the man to boil water much less cook anything unless he wanted to have his stomach pumped! Hell, Sonny would allow Carly to cook in his kitchen before he let Luke loose on his kitchen._

 _Spotting Sonny by the staircase Luke curses under his breath…_ "Hey there partner. Want some chilly? There's uh…probably some that's eatable"

 _Advancing towards him, Sonny tells him in a lethal tone_ "You're a dead man" _Cocking his head to the side Sonny locks eyes with Carly as he tells her_ "And you're next!"

 _Seeing the boss was in one of his "moods", Johnny steps quietly back out into the hallway and shuts the door softly behind him not wanting to make any noise and get pulled into the war that was about to commence._

 _When Carly backs up into Luke she whispers out to him_ "I thought you knew how to cook!"

"I can!" _Luke insists in a sharp whisper of his own_ "It's not my fault if something is wrong with his stove causing it to overheat" _he defends himself. As Sonny got closer to them, Luke mumbles out_ "Do something! He's got that crazed look in his eyes…"

"Meeeeeeeee?" _Carly whispers back_ "What am I supposed to do?"

"You know…use your feminine womanly wiles on him. Trust me woman Corinthos won't be able to resist ya. Turn on the charm…stroke his ego or…something else"

 _Narrowing her brow and shaking her head at him, Carly snaps back_ "Are you insane?!" _There was no way in hell she was putting herself in that position_

 _Rolling his eyes at them Sonny shouts_ "Hey! I can _**HEAR**_ you both!"

 _Knowing Sonny wouldn't do much to Carly since she was his wife and he loved her Luke shoves her towards Sonny and makes a run for it!  
_  
"SEE YA LATER DARLIN!" _Luke calls out over his shoulder as he makes a mad dash out the door slamming it behind him_

 _Not wanting Carly to fall, Sonny catches her as she bumps into him; using his good arm, Sonny pulls her body flush against his with a little grunt from a slight twinge of pain in his shoulder._

 _Nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly softly says_ "Before you uh…say or do anything remember we're happily married Sonny"

 _Seeing his eyes cast down to her lips, Carly closes her eyes expecting him to kiss her but only to her surprised he lets his hold on her go. Opening her eyes Carly feels Sonny take a hold of her hand and start pulling her towards the confines of his kitchen  
_  
"Soneeeeeeeee let me go! Sonny you're going to hurt yourself pulling on me like this"

 _Grunting out Sonny tells her_ "Then STOP fighting me!" _Seeing the disaster Luke left in his wake Sonny shuts his eyes at the disastrous sight._

 _Looking around the kitchen Carly makes the mistake by saying_ "Well at least it isn't that bad"

 _Truth was she had done a lot worst. The teacher in home economics had threaten to quit her job if the principle didn't exempt her from entering the kitchen after one of her cooking mishaps._

 _Glancing back at her_ "NOT that BAD?!"

 _Was she blind!? How could she look at his poor kitchen and say it wasn't that bad?! His poor pot was ruined beyond repair and there was chill splattered all over his stove, wall and floor. Empty beer bottles were scatter around his once clean kitchen. The sink was filled with dirty knives and cutting boards and his spices were scatters all over his counter instead of being in their rightful places in the spice rack. And the fresh herbs he had growing by the kitchen window seemed disheveled_

 _Shrugging her shoulders Carly replies_ "Well if you think of the bright side it isn't that bad"

"And what bright side would that be?" _Sonny asks wondering how her nutty mind was going to spin this into something good.  
_  
"Well you're a man that likes the best things in life right? Well now that uh Luke did his damage it gives you the opportunity to you know get the latest stuff in kitchen ware…so really you should be thanking Luke for cooking in your kitchen"

"Thanking Luke?!" _Sonny looks at her like she was out of her mind_

"Uh-huh" _Carly nods her head while nibbling on her bottom lip._

"You're even crazier then I first thought!" _Sonny mumbles as he takes another good look around his kitchen… his poor baby was as in a shambles. Looking back at her Sonny tells her as an idea pops into his head_ "But you know what you are right about something?"

"Really?" _Carly asks, while hoping this will get her out of the situation Luke left her in….boy was she going to rip him a new one for taking off on her._

 _Nodding his head_ "Yeah…you know the thought of seeing you on all fours cleaning the place up could be entertaining" _Sonny grins_

"There is no way in HELL I'm cleaning this up so you can just forgetaboutit! That's Graciella's job not MINE!"

 _Grabbing a chair that was around the island, Sonny sits himself down while saying_ … "I don't think so; and I will be right here to make sure you clean every nook and cranny up to my standers. That should teach you to let Luke cook into my kitchen"

"No you should actually let Graciella earn her keep for once at the price you pay her. I swear that woman probably doesn't even know where the damn broom closet is."

 _Shaking his head, Sonny tells her_ "Graciella does earn her keep and it isn't fair that she has to clean up after Luke when you were the one who let him into my kitchen in the first place" _Flashing her a dimpled smile tells her_ "Besides I like the view of you on all fours better than Graciella's"

"I'm sure you do" _Carly scoffs at him_ , "But like I said I'm no maid and I don't clean!"

"You'll learn…trust me" _by the time he got through with her, she'd think twice about ever letting others make a mess in their home and especially in his kitchen.._

"No, you trust me I'm not cleaning up this mess Sonny! Pigs have a better chance of growing wings and flying then you having me clean this up"

"If you don't do it then I will and guess who'll have to take care of me for an extra week or so when my stitches pop all over again." _Sonny threatens her_

"You wouldn't dare! You would actually risk popping your stitches cleaning up this kitchen instead of letting that overpaid maid of yours that does NOTHING at all actually do her job?!"

 _Making a big show that he was dead serious Sonny stands up from the stool he was sitting on and makes a big show of hobbling his way towards the broom closet while moaning, and grunting out in pain for her benefit._

 _Seeing he was actually going to pop a stitch over this which would make her have to take care of his needs even longer Carly runs towards him while shouting_ "OKAY, OKAY I'll clean" _she gives in._

 _There was just no way in hell she could risk adding another week or so of having to take care of him. The rub downs and sponge baths were really getting to her and she wasn't sure how much more she could bare before she gave into temptation and jumped him. There was only so much a woman could take. She may be a strong woman but when it came to that sinfully hot body of his she became helpless._

 _Grinning, Sonny says_ "I knew you'd see it my way" _handing her the broom he tells her_ "You can start with the floor"

 _Grabbing the broom from his hand, Carly mumbles under her breath as she starts to sweep the floor…_ "I'd like to shove this up his uptight ass but there's probably no room with the huge stick that's already stuck there"

"I HEARD that!" _Sonny tells her with a scowl on his face at being called a tight ass_. "And how many times do I have to remind ya…we have a _TRUCE_ " _he reminds her once again._

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly mumbles an apology_ "Sorry" _before she goes on with her task at removing all the crap from off the floor._

 _Meanwhile out in the hallway at his post, Johnny looks down at his watch as he wonders to himself how long Max was gonna be in hiding away from Carly? He never thought that he'd see the day that a 225 pound trained bodyguard of a Mob Boss would be running away and screaming like a little girl from a woman not even half his size…but then again this was Mrs. C they were talking about. She wasn't just any woman. He had tried calling Max on his cell but for some reason he wasn't answering…_

 _Exhaling a frustrated breath, Johnny decides to go find Max himself…hopefully he was still in the building and just biding his time before he came back or Carly calmed down; whichever came first. Pushing the elevator button he steps inside when the doors open; he tells himself that he wouldn't be gone long so the penthouse door should be okay for a little while he's away._

 _Walking inside the lobby of the Harbor View Towers, Taggert heads straight towards the elevator doors. After finishing his meeting with Sid he decided to pay a little visit to Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos himself…maybe while he was there he could pick up some sort of clue that he could use to prove that their marriage was a phony. As the elevator doors open, Taggert steps inside with an evil little grin on his face. Even if he didn't find anything to prove his suspicions this time his little unexpected visit will still be worth it just to piss Sonny off. Maybe it will cause him to make a mistake, Taggert tells himself and if he does…  
_  
"I'll be there slap the cuffs on you myself you bastard. You're going down Corinthos…this time you're going down."

* **Back inside Penthouse 4** *

"I can't believe you're just gonna stand there and watch me until I'm done." _Carly tells him while shooting him a scowl of a look_

"Well actually I'm not standing I'm sitting…see" _Sonny corrects her as he flashes her a dimpled smile and then adds_ "And besides we've already been over this I'm staying to make sure you clean everything up the way it was before you allowed Luke Spencer access to my poor defenseless kitchen. I can't believe you were actually gonna eat something that that man prepared…just the thought of that makes my stomach churn in knots."

"Oh come on he can't be that bad…" _Carly replies with a little smirk_ "At least he isn't as bad as me" _she adds in_

"You'd think that wouldn't you but trust me he's worse. Even you're a step up from Luke's cooking and if you don't believe me then go ahead and have a taste of the stink bomb that's inside my now ruined pot; but don't say I didn't warn you" _Sonny chuckles then adds_ "I hope you're not afraid to have your stomach pumped."

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly walks over to the stove and picks up the wooden spoon on the counter top. Sonny's eyes widen as he watches her…he couldn't believe she was actually gonna taste it!_

"Carly _**DON'T!**_ " _Sonny yells as he gets down from his chair around the island and makes his way over to her as fast as he could._

 _Grabbing her wrist with his good hand, Sonny stops her from dipping the spoon inside the pot of stinky GUNK that Luke had the nerve to call chili. Feeling the heat and instant jolt between them he looks down to where his hand held her wrist and then back up into her eyes. The way she was staring back at him, Sonny knew that she felt it too and as much as he wanted to pull her close and kiss the hell out of her he holds himself back from doing so._

 _Clearing his throat a little bit, Sonny says_ "I uh, I didn't mean for you to actually taste it…believe me what's in this pot is definitely not eatable" _he tells her while staring straight into her eyes_ "Besides" _he smirks_ "You have a kitchen to clean and I'd rather not have you puking your guts out all over the place only to add to the mess your buddy Luke left behind."

 _As the elevator reached the penthouse level, Taggert steps off and heads straight for penthouse 4…he was surprised to see that there was no guard standing there at the door but decided to use this opportunity for his advantage._

 _Turning the doorknob, Taggert grins when he finds that the door isn't locked…he slowly and carefully pushes the door open while peeking his bald head inside. Not seeing anyone around in the main room, he began to snoop around in silence but stops in his tracks when he hears yelling coming from the kitchen in the form of Sonny yelling for Carly not to do something…  
_  
"Sounds like the happy couple isn't so happy…" _Taggert says to himself as his grin widens and silently sneaks his way towards the kitchen so he could hear what they were saying better_

 _When Sonny grabbed her wrist he wasn't the only one who felt the instant electricity between them…Carly felt it too and then when he was staring into her eyes going on about whatever she had to resist the urge to wet her suddenly dry lips. Why was he able to get her to so easily? She didn't know the answer to that but when he finished his rant she pulls her wrist back from his hold…_

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't grab my wrist like that again…" _Carly tells him_ "And okay if you don't want me to taste the chili I won't. Are you satisfied now?!" _she snaps out trying her best to start an argument since it was better to argue with Sonny than to be so close and having his hands on her and his mesmerizing eyes staring into her_

 _Frowning and not understanding her sudden change in mood since they were just kidding around few minutes ago, Sonny snaps back_ "No, I'll be satisfied when my kitchen is cleaned!"

"Well by all means Get OUT and let me clean in peace!" _Carly tells him_

"You're kicking me out of my own kitchen?! I don't think so sweetheart…"

 _It was then that Sonny began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't from the smell of Luke's so called chili either…something in his gut was telling him that something was off._

"Well you're sure as hell aren't staying in here just so you can ogle me while I clean! I already agreed that I'd clean your sacred kitchen let that be enough and…"

 _Before Carly could finish her sentence, Sonny pulls her into a passionate kiss that shut her up completely. For a brief moment, Carly tried to resist him but ultimately wound up kissing him back with just as much heat as he began it with; she didn't know why he chose that moment to kiss her when she had expected it earlier when Luke pushed her to him but right now all she could focus on was his sinful lips as she moans into his mouth._

 _Hearing the slight sound of footsteps walking behind them through Carly's loud bantering, Sonny now knew that his gut feeling was right and that someone was there inside of the penthouse spying on them. He didn't know who it was or how they got past the guards at the door but he had to think of a quick way to cover since everyone was suppose to believe that their marriage was happy and real._

 _Not wasting another second, Sonny did the only thing he could think of…pull his wife into a kiss. Yes he held himself back from kissing her a moment ago but now it was necessary to keep their cover…and not to mention that just watching her all fired up and mad was for some unknown weird reason turning him on._

 _Taggert stands for a moment watching them but it wasn't long before he couldn't stand it any longer…coughing and loudly clearing his throat he waits for the two kissing bandits to turn around and face him._

 _Both Sonny and Carly are now so caught up in their lip lock that they didn't even take notice of Taggert's pathetic attempts to interrupt them; this angered Taggert even more as he shoots them a disgusted glare._

"Excuse ME!" _Taggert calls out while knocking on the wall to make sure he got their attention that time._

 _Hearing a knocking noise, both Sonny and Carly finally and reluctantly part their lips as they turn to face the source of their annoyance.  
_  
"Taggert?" _Sonny says with a frown then adds in_ "What the hell are you doing here? I hope you have a warrant otherwise you're trespassing and believe me I have no problem in pressing charges!"

 _Taking in Sonny's appearance, Taggert becomes curious himself…never once had he seen Sonny the way he was looking now. It was the middle of the day and he was still wearing a bathrobe…a close look told him that he'd lost some color and for that matter looked weak…then there was his hair and its lack of gel as his natural curls were out instead of slicked back.  
_  
"No warrant Corinthos…I just thought I'd stop by to see how the happy couple was doing? Sorry I didn't bring a house warming gift…I'll remember to bring one next time I stop by."

"There won't be any next time you stop by…"

 _Smirking_ "Whoa, whoa there…what's with the hostility Sonny boy?"

"Well I tend to get hostile when I'm interrupted in a private moment with my wife…we're newlyweds in case you forgot." _Sonny says as he slides his good arm around Carly's waist…it took everything in him not to wince or show any signs of weakness in front of the baldheaded jackass._

 _Snapping his fingers_ "Oh yeah that's right…you two are suppose to be the happy, happy newlyweds." _Taggert says with a fake grin then adds_ "Hey that performance you two just put on a moment ago is proof right? Or maybe you were faking it…maybe you heard me walking up behind you two and…"

 _Cutting him off_ "Faking it?" _Sonny says with a chuckle_ "I'm sorry…you must have me confused with your dates…well that is whenever you get lucky to actually get a date"

 _Carly begins to laugh herself as adds in_ "Lt. Taggert I assure you when it comes to my husband I definitely don't need to fake it." _with a sexy little grin she places her hand on his chest and lets it slip inside his robe a little while her other hand is at his back._

 _Grinning_ "You see, she can't keep her hands off me" _Sonny says with a cocky smirk and then places a soft kiss on her cheek and then down at the crook of her neck; Carly playfully grins and giggles._

 _Not buying it because of what he heard before they figured out he was there, Taggert says_ "You two are good…you put on a great performance. Anyone would believe you" _he smiles and then puts on a serious face and says_ "Except me! That's right I'm not buying this charade you're putting on and you know why. I know that Carly is covering for you for whatever reason…either you have something on her and you're blackmailing her with it or you're threatening her."

"Where do you come up with this stuff…" _Sonny glares straight at his enemy_ "I married my wife because I love her and she loves me. Our marriage is real and I could care less if you believe it or not! Now get out of my house before I have my attorney file harassment charges!"

"I heard you two arguing? Mrs. C here didn't sound all too happy either…in fact if I remember correctly I think I heard her tell you not to grab her again. Looks like the cycle is repeating again except this time you're abusing your wife instead of…"

"ENOUGH!" _Sonny shouts_

 _Taggert smirks at having accomplished his goal of getting a rise out of Sonny…looking at Carly while ignoring Sonny, Taggert asks_ "Did your husband grab you? Would you like to press charges?"

"I said that's enough…" _Sonny tells him in a low deadly tone as his eyes turned to black glass while staying trained on Taggert_

 _Seeing that Sonny was getting worked up, Carly quickly steps in as she looks at Sonny and places her hand on his cheek and turns his head to look at her as she says…  
_  
"Shhh…it's okay. I can handle the Lieutenant." _Looking back at Taggert, Carly tells him_ "My husband has never once laid an abusive hand on me and he never will…I don't know what you think you heard but you're wrong."

"You're lying Carly. Stop lying for him! I heard you with my own ears tell Sonny that you'd appreciate it if he wouldn't grab you like that again! And let's not forget that time at Kelly's when Sonny grabbed your arm so tight that you were rubbing your arm afterwards because of the pain! Now are you gonna stand there and tell me that Sonny isn't abusive to you or that you didn't say anything like what I heard?!"

 _Shaking her head, Carly says_ "Obviously you either need a hearing aid or you just hear what you want to hear because I sure as hell didn't say anything like that! Now if you don't mind I believe my husband asked you to leave." _Seeing that Taggert was about to say something else, Carly adds in before he could get a word out_ "Leave Lieutenant…or do I have to call our attorney Justus Ward and have him make good on those harassment charges."

 _Frustrated, Taggert turns around begins to quickly walk out of the kitchen…Sonny and Carly follow behind him and watch as he slams the front door shut as he leaves. Wanting to make sure he was gone, Carly walks over to the door and opens it just watch as Taggert gets on the elevator and the doors close…now sure that he's gone she steps back inside the penthouse closing the door behind her._

 _Both Sonny and Carly exhale a breath…  
_  
"That was as close one" _Carly says  
_  
"Yeah, a little too close. Where the hell are Max and Johnny? They're supposed to be guarding the door. Taggert shouldn't have been able to sneak his way inside here…"

"I don't know…they're still not out there" _Carly replies_

 _Smiling, Sonny tells her sincerely_ "I gotta say though…you did good. You didn't once let Taggert get to you. Thanks for the back up there…"

"You're welcome…" _Carly replies with a slight smile_ "I could tell you wanted to strangle him…"

"Yeah and he knew it too…" _Sonny closes the distance between them as he raises his good hand to her cheek much like she did his earlier_ "Thanks again" _he tells her in a soft whisper_

"You're welcome…" _Carly repeats again but this time in a barely audible tone_

 _A moment of silence passes as they stand there for a moment with Sonny's thumb caressing her cheek and staring into each other's eyes. Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip as Sonny lightly wets his lips with the tip of his tongue as he remembers the taste of her lips from their kiss in the kitchen..._

 _Snapping herself out of it, Carly clears her throat as she lowers his hand down from her cheek and says_ "Hey uh…next time I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a little warning before you take it upon yourself to kiss me like that again. You could have at least given me a signal or something that Taggert was here and what you planned to do instead of just…"

 _Grinning_ "You liked it didn't you…" _Sonny interrupts her rant; he smirks and then adds_ "Yeah you liked it a lot otherwise why bring it up when I didn't and why act offended that I didn't warn you first."

 _Not wanting to admit that he was right, Carly groans frustrated_ "UGHHHHHHH! You're so impossible!" _needing the change the subject she says_ "You know I'll be starting school soon…I was thinking about hiring a nurse to take care of you while I'm in classes."

"Forget the nurse…I don't need one."

"Sonny you need someone to take care of you while I'm gone…unless you want to just have one of the guards"

 _Cutting her off, Sonny tells her while shaking his head_ "I don't need a nurse because I already have one…you."

 _Sighing_ "Didn't I just tell you that my classes will be starting soon? There are gonna be times I'm not gonna be able to be here and a nurse will know exactly how to take care of you if you accidentally pull a stitch or something…besides if you'd do what the doctor says and stay in bed and _**Rest**_ then you'd heal a lot faster and you wouldn't have to be stuck in bed or need a nurse for that matter."

"The only nurse I want is my wife…you said that you'd be my nurse and I'm holding you to it."

"Sonny I can't be in two places at once…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll have a little talk with your instructor and explain the situation…"

"The hell you will!" _Carly snaps interrupting him_

"You can miss a couple of classes until I'm better…I don't see what the big deal is."

 _Shaking her head, Carly closes her eyes for a brief moment then opens them as she says_ "I need some air" _she flings the door open and slams it shut behind her_

"Carly!" _Sonny calls out her name as he opens up the door_ "Carly wait don't go…" _he calls out to her again as she quickly steps on the open elevator doors. As quickly as he could, Sonny makes is way over to the elevator but isn't quick enough as the doors began to close_ "Max and Johnny aren't back…." _the doors close completely in his face_ "Yet"

 _With a sigh, Sonny stands there for a moment just staring at the closed elevator doors…a few moments later he walks back inside the penthouse with the intent of finding out where the hell Max and Johnny were._

 _After walking through the park to collect her thoughts Carly decided to just go ahead with her plans to get Sonny a nurse and let him find out only when the time came…like when she was in school._

 _Of course the nurse had to be someone that could handle Sonny's attention requirements and ugly tempter and not be fazed by it. Also the nurse had to be possibly a lesbian or ugly because there was just no way in hell she was going to leave a young attractive woman to care for her husband._

 _No, it wouldn't look like a real marriage if she let some babe take care of her husband she reasons with herself not willing to admit she hated the thought of Sonny looking at another woman the way he looks at her. Remembering that Bobbie was a nurse, Carly figures maybe she'd know just the right person to care for her husband._

 _Meanwhile back at the penthouse both Max and Johnny fidget as they stand in the penthouse while Sonny slams the phone down after barking out orders to have some of his men locate his wife since she was out unprotected._

 _Facing them Sonny grunts and then yells_ " **SO** who wants to tell me what you Two _**IDIOTS**_ where doing instead of being at your **POST**?! First you two let that bald headed jackass enter my home and if that wasn't bad enough you let my wife _**LEAVE**_ here without protection! And who the hell is on duty downstairs that let my _**WIFE**_ leave without making sure a guard was there to protect her because I want to **DEAL** with his _**incompetent**_ **ass** **NEXT**!"

 _Shifting on his feet, Johnny mumbles_ "I uh…went to look for Max after Car…" _he stops when he sees Sonny's glare harden…quickly correcting himself he says_ "I mean uh after uh Mrs. Corinthos chased him off sir!"

 _Giving Johnny a dirty look, Sonny tells him_ "I don't PAY you to look for Max! I PAY you to keep my **WIFE** safe!" _Glancing at Max he goes on to say_ "And as for you what the hell kind of guard are you supposed to be if you're **SCARED** of a woman not even half your size?! You told me you could handle it but obviously you CAN'T so at this point I wouldn't trust either of you to take care of a goldfish let alone MY wife!" _Before they could come up with some kind of defense Sonny barks out_ "You know what get the hell out of my sight! Be useful for a change and CLEAN up that mess Luke made in my kitchen while I think of what I should do with you two **morons**!"

 _Nodding their heads, both Johnny and Max make a dash for the kitchen as Sonny grunts his way towards the couch to sit down...he hated to admit it but he was tired and he didn't feel like walking all the way back up the stairs just yet. Especially when his mind was worried about Carly being out there somewhere unprotected.  
_  
* **Kelly's Diner** *

 _Walking inside of Kelly's, Carly is pleased to see Bobbie standing behind the counter talking with Lucas._ "Hey!" _Carly smiles at both of them. Seeing the platter of cookies that were in front of Lucas, Carly smiles and says_ "Those sure smell good"

"That's because they're hot out from the oven. Cookies are always best when they're hot" _Lucas replies_

 _Taking a seat next to him, Carly nods her head_ "I agree."

 _Smiling at her, Bobbie says_ "Would you like some Carly?"

"Yeah, I'm starved actually. I skipped breakfast this morning…by the way you didn't happen to see your brother within the last twenty minutes or so have you?"

"No, why…what did he do this time?" _Bobbie asks as she places a plate in front of Carly then places some freshly bake cookies on it._

 _Grabbing a cookie in her hand Carly tells her_ "He offered to make me some homemade chili"

 _Shooting Carly a horrified look_ … "Oh God, he didn't! Not in Sonny's kitchen _." Bobbie shakes her head then says_ "Please tell me he had the sense at least to cook it someplace else and bring it to you"

"No he uh cooked it in Sonny's kitchen and it would have been fine but the damn fire alarm went off."

 _Bobbie cringes as she shakes her head_ "Just a little advice honey…never ever let Luke cook _**anything anywhere**_ especially not in Sonny's kitchen. I love my brother and even I don't let him anywhere near a stove here at Kelly's or at the Brownstone for that matter…he's a horrible cook even though he claims otherwise; and his chili is something you definitely don't want to eat."

 _Lucas just nods his head in agreement with his mother…_

 _Carly sighs as she finishes up her story_ "Well after the fire alarm went off Sonny found out Luke was the one in his kitchen cooking. Luke shoved me towards Sonny while telling me to use my womanly wiles on him to soften him up and needless to say that not a second later Luke made a mad dash out of the penthouse like a bat outta..." _she glances to Lucas and stops herself before she finishes and instead says_ "Well you get the picture."

 _Chuckling Lucas says_ "Oh man Uncle Luke is dead meat next time Sonny sees him" _Hopping off of his stool he goes on to say_ "I'm going to go check upstairs and see if he's hiding up there somewhere"

"Okay honey" _Looking at Carly as she took a bite out of her cookie Bobbie tells her_ "Well if I see Luke I'll let you know you're looking for him."

"Mmmm" _Wiping her mouth a little Carly says_ "Bobbie, Luke really isn't the uh reason why I'm here. Actually I came here to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?"

 _Nodding her head,_ "Yeah, look you have to keep this to yourself but Sonny's was recently hurt…well wounded. I can't go into details but he needs someone to take care of him when I start school. I can't leave Sonny with just anyone so I was wondering if you knew a nurse that I could hire and that would be discrete and able to handle the situation and put up with Sonny."

"Well, as luck has it I do know someone"

"Really?" _Carly asks eagerly_

"Yeah, she use to work at General Hospital actually but she retired a few years ago. She takes odd jobs here and there because she's lonely and work keeps her busy. Her kids hardly call her and her husband died a few years back in his sleep" _Bobbie explains_

 _Smiling, Carly asks_ "Oh so she's old?"

 _That was just GREAT an old nurse would do just fine for Sonny; now he wouldn't be tempted to look down her shirt like he would with a woman in her prime. She also won't have to worry while at school what kind of dirty thoughts her husband was having as his nurse took care of him. The smile on her face starts to fade when something dawns on her…_

 _When Bobbie sees her smile start to fade she asks_ "What's wrong?"

 _With a sigh, Carly tells her_ "Well she's old right? I don't think an old woman can handle uh…Sonny's moods"

 _Laughing, Bobbie reassures her_ "Trust me Carly, the woman can handle anything Sonny can dish out. She's one of the toughest nurses I know. I've never seen her fazed by anyone."

"She hasn't met Sonny." _Carly replies with a laugh_

 _Bobbie chuckles as well but then says_ "You know honey maybe getting a nurse for your husband isn't the way to go."

"Hey what gives you're supposed to be on my side…"

"I am and that's why I'm suggesting that you hold off on the nurse idea. I mean I can only guess that Sonny won't be pleased with the idea."

"You'd guess right…but he's driving me insane Bobbie and like I said I'll be starting school soon and I won't be home to look after him."

"I'm assuming Sonny's situation isn't life or death right…"

"Right"

"Then let him take care of himself or hey he has a whole slew of guards at his beck and call he can get one of them to take care of whatever he needs until you come home from school." _Bobbie suggests. When Carly started to say something, Bobbie cuts her off as she adds in_ "I would just hate for you and Sonny to get in a fight because you hired a nurse behind his back and he's not comfortable with having someone he doesn't know in his home. Sonny is a very private man and for good reason. So maybe it would be wise for you to hold off on the nurse…at least for now."

 _Exhaling a frustrated breath, Carly replies_ "I know you're right…okay I'll hold off on hiring Sonny a nurse."

"Good…"

"Thanks"

"For what?" _Bobbie asks_

"For the advice…" _Carly tells her_ "You're the best Bobbie. Lucas is very lucky to have such a wonderful woman as a mother"

"Thank you, I'm touched that you'd say so."

 _Watching Bobbie as she grabbed a bag and started filling it with cookies Carly admits_ "Growing up I would have loved to have had a woman like you as a mother"

 _Handing her the now filled bag of cookies Bobbie asks with a frown on her face_ "You had a rough childhood?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Thanks again for the cookies Bobbie but I should get going. Take care."

 _Watching her walk towards the door, Bobbie calls out to her_ "You too Carly" _as the door closed behind her Bobbie lets out a sigh as she silently wonders if her daughter was happy with the mother she got dealt with._

* **Harbor View Tower's Penthouse 4** *

 _Sitting on the couch, Sonny looks at the door for what had to be the fifth time in the last minute as he waits for Carly to return. Ever since he banished Max and Johnny to the kitchen to clean up the mess Luke left, Sonny had been in a poor piss mood and it wasn't getting any better with every passing minute Carly was gone. He was really worried about her being out there unprotected…especially with Sorel out there somewhere. If anything ever happened to Carly he would never forgive himself._

 _It was then at that moment the door began to open…Sonny turns a quick look back to the door and sighs in relief when he sees Carly walk inside.  
_  
"Where the hell have you been?" _Sonny asks none to nicely_

"What's your problem…I told you I needed some air" _Carly tells him_ "And I wasn't gone for that long anyway…."

"Two _**hours**_ Carly that's how long you've been gone. Gone without any guards to protect you. What if Sorel had one of his men following you? Then what?"

"Well obviously he didn't because I'm home safe standing right in front of your eyes."

 _Grunting, Sonny tries to stand up from the couch. Carly frowns when she sees that he's having a little trouble and hurries over to him to help_.

"Sonny you should be upstairs in bed resting…I swear it's like you don't want to fully recover."

 _Now standing up, Sonny tells her_ "Don't try to change the subject…do you realize how much danger you were in going out without any guards."

"Hey I would have taken my guards with me if they were anywhere to be found!"

"Well when you saw that Max and Johnny weren't at the door then you should have gotten one of the other guards to go with you! Damn it Carly this isn't a game! Sorel could have had you grabbed by one of his thugs and then what would you have done?!"

 _Sighing_ "Okay, okay…I get it. Next time Max and Johnny do a disappearing act I'll take one of the other guards with me when I go out."

"This can't happen again…"

"I just told you it wouldn't…"

"I know it's not because from now on until I know it's safe I don't want you leaving the penthouse and that's FINAL!"

 _Getting ready for battle, Carly places her hands on her hips as she stares Sonny straight in the eyes as she tells him_ "Excuse me but just who the hell do you think you're talking to like that? I'm not a child and I will not be treated like one you Pigheaded Male Chauvinistic Control Freak!"

"It's for your own safety Carly!" _Sonny yells back trying to reason with her…_

 _And here he was again wanting to kiss her so bad. What was it about seeing her all fired up, yelling and going off that turned him on? Hell if he knew…all he knew was that he was now staring at her lips and wanting to taste them all over again._

"I agreed to marry you and be your wife I did _**NOT**_ agree to be your prisoner!" _Carly replies  
_  
"This is not up for discussion Carly…" _Sonny shakes his head_

"I see what this is! You just don't want me to go to school! That's it, isn't it?! You want me here catering to your every need whenever you ring that stupid bell!"

 _Grinning_ "Hey the bell isn't stupid, it was a gift…" _Sonny tells her and then adds_ "And besides I already told you I'd speak with your instructors and…"

 _Cutting him off, Carly says_ "And I already told you that you better not **DARE** say one word to any of my instructors! I mean it Sonny not one single w…"

 _Cutting Carly off before she could finish her rant, Sonny places his good hand at the small of her back and pulls her to him…not a second later does he shut her up with a deep searing kiss. This time around she doesn't even attempt to resist as she wraps her arms around his back while matching his passion with a passion of her own._

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (Lindy Lou)**


	11. Chapter 11

Love Collides ****

 **Chapter 11**

 _So soft and tender were his lips upon hers…oh how Carly could feel her body melt into his as her arms remained wrapped around his back and she moans deep into his mouth. This wasn't fair! Kissing Sonny wasn't supposed to be this damn addictive…now that she knew the powerful punch his lips packed in their kisses she couldn't help but imagine his lips on other parts of her body; but she knew it couldn't happen. This wasn't a real marriage and besides them together was just like begging for a stick of dynamite to blow up in your face. It would never work! Never in a million years…_

 _Finally coming to her senses, Carly pulls back from his lips and quickly places a finger on his mouth before he could attempt to pull her back in._

 _Looking at her confused, Sonny asks_ "What's wrong?" _he knew that she felt the connection between them in that one kiss just as he knew she felt it in all of their previous kisses…but here she was again pulling away from him_

 _Shaking her head_ "We have to stop this Sonny…it can't happen again." _Carly tells him in a soft whisper_ "Whatever this attraction thing is between us it can't go any further."

 _Lowering his hand from around her waist, Carly starts to turn around but Sonny holds onto her hand not breaking contact with her._

 _As she starts to walk away, Sonny says_ "So now you admit that there's an attraction between us…" _she didn't even get a full step away from him as she halts in place while keeping her back to him. Staring at her back, Sonny adds_ "And what…you're just gonna walk away just like that without another word."

 _Turning around to face him again, Carly looks down at their still joined hands…after a moment of silence she gently pulls her hand free as she tells him_ "There's nothing else to say…"

 _With that said Carly turns her back to him and walks to the door without so much as looking over her shoulder._

 _Sonny watches her open the door and just as she's about to walk out he calls out to her_ "Where are you going?" _he didn't want her going out again without her guards with her…well for that matter he didn't want her going out again period just so she could start avoiding him all over again._

 _Just before the door closes, Carly calls out_ "Jason's place…"

 _For some reason when Sonny heard her say that she was going across the hall to Jason's he instantly got a knot in the pit of his stomach...his wife runs away from him and the first place she goes is across the hall to see Jason. What the hell was with that?_

 _It wasn't even a full minute after that when Sonny decided that he wanted to finish his conversation with his wife and that her hiding at behind Jason at his place wasn't gonna fly this time. Walking to the door, Sonny flings it open with a little grunt and then walks across the hall to Jason's door. With an unknowingly jealous scowl over his face, Sonny opens the door, walks inside and leaves the door open when he sees Carly bent over the pool table.  
_  
 _Carly jumps a little when the door suddenly opens and she sees Sonny standing there staring straight at her…she'd just started to rack up the balls on the pool table to play a game by herself. She needed this time to clear her head and thought a game of pool would help but it looks like that plan was shot to hell since Sonny was now standing there at the open door just staring at her.  
_  
"What are you doing?" _Sonny says_

 _Sighing_ "What does it look like" _Carly replies back_

 _Shaking his head, Sonny says_ "Oh so you leave our home to come over here to play a game of pool just so you can start that ignoring me crap again?"

"Just leave it alone Sonny…" _Carly tells him then adds in_ "Go back across the hall and get back in bed so you can get some rest. You know actually try following the doctor's orders for once."

"Where's Jason?" _Sonny asks since he didn't see him anywhere around_

"You mean he didn't tell you?" _Carly asks with a slight smirk_ "Nice to know I wasn't the only one…"

"What are you talking about? He didn't tell me what?" _Sonny curiously asks_

"He's gone…" _Carly simply tells him as she walks over to where Sonny's standing  
_  
"Obviously" _Sonny replies in a sarcastic tone then adds_ "Care to explain where to since you seem to have all the answers."

"Well if you must know, Jason has gone out of town to do me a favor." _Carly smiles and says_ "He's a real friend…the best I've ever had in the whole wide world." _Clearing her throat a little she tells him_ "Hopefully he won't be gone to long…"

"What do you mean hopefully? And just what is it that you have Jason off doing for you that is so important that he doesn't even bother to let me know he's leaving."

"That's none of your business…and besides you're not Jason's keeper! You act like Jason can't scratch an itch without asking your permission first! Chill out Sonny, he'll be back."

 _Frustrated, Sonny picks up the phone on Jason's desk and dials a number…Carly just shakes her head at him as she stands watching him._

 _Hearing the person on the other line pick up, Sonny barks out_ "Tell me something Benny, did Jason tell you he was leaving town for however long? He did? Why the hell didn't you tell me?! Or for that matter why didn't Jason?! If I'm not mistaken I'm still the boss around here am I not!" _A stuttering Benny tires to calm Sonny by agreeing with him that he's the boss and in charge_ "Then damn it how come everyone around here has seem to have forgotten that fact! And just when the hell were you gonna clue me in on my right hand man being gone since Jason didn't tell me himself?" _Benny comes up with a quick excuse that he was going to tell him later and that he didn't want to interrupt him if he was resting or something since it was more important for him to heal and get his strength back_ "I don't want to hear your excuses Benny! The next time Jason decides to skip town without telling me then you'd better damn well tell me yourself! Instead of you doing your job I had to find out he was gone from my wife!" _Benny tries apologizing again but Sonny cuts him off_ "Where did Jason go? And just what is it that he's doing anyway? I know you know since no one bothers to tell me anything!" _Benny's eyes widen as he doesn't know whether Jason would want him to tell Sonny about the search for finding out his wife's birth mother or what...it was obvious that Sonny didn't know anything about it and now he was put in this awkward position of whether to tell him or not_ "Well Benny! I'm waiting…"

 _Carly began to panic…she didn't want Sonny knowing anything about her trying to find out who and where her birth mother is. No he'd just want to take over and be involved in everything which will make him become closer to her and then she'd be grateful to him and then one thing will lead to another with is where she knows they don't need to go._

 _Snatching the phone away from him, Carly hangs it up then tells him before he could start his yelling_ "Stop bullying poor Benny! Besides, Benny doesn't know anything about where Jason went." _she lies then goes on to say_ "Jason is doing a favor for me that's all and like I said before it's none of your business!"

"Okay first of all don't ever grab the phone away from me again…Especially when I'm on a business call" _Sonny starts out telling Carly while she rolls her eyes at him_ "And secondly it is my business when my right hand man takes off without so much as telling me where he's gone to! Right now isn't a good time for Jason to be missing in action especially with that idiot Sorel out on the loose!"

"For goodness sakes Sonny he'll be back…" _Carly tries to tell him_

 _Cutting her off, Sonny says_ "And third since you hung up the phone before I could get any answers out of Benny you're gonna tell me where Jason is and what it is that he's doing for you!"

"I'm not telling you anything because like I said it's none of your business what Jason's doing for me! And besides it wouldn't do you a bit of good to interrogate poor Benny because like I said before he doesn't know" _she lies again_

 _Pissed off and wanting answers, Sonny takes Carly's hand in his and leads her out of the still open door at Jason's place until they are back across the hall at their own penthouse._

 _Carly protests all the way_ "Sonny what the hell…slow down before you pull another stitch and hurt yourself all over again." _once they are behind the closed door of PH 4 she says_ "Okay we're here now let go."

 _At that exact moment, Max and Johnny come walking out of the now spotless cleaned up kitchen. Seeing her two guards come walking out of the kitchen both smelling like a bucket of Lysol, Carly just shakes her head as she realizes what they were in there doing.  
_  
"Boss we're finished cleaning up the kitchen…" _Max starts out telling Sonny_

 _Johnny finishes up by adding_ "Yeah, everything spotless and put back in its proper place just the way you like it sir."

 _After hearing their words confirm that they did indeed clean up the kitchen, Carly turns to Sonny giving him a dirty look as she says_ "I can't believe you…" _she closes her eyes for a moment shaking her head then opens them again as she says_ "You had them in the kitchen all this time making them clean up the mess."

"Yeah, so…"

"So I just find it _**FUNNY**_ that you'd rather have your guards clean up the mess in the kitchen instead of having Graciella get off her lazy behind and God forbid do her _**JOB**_! A job that you over pay her for to do absolutely _**NOTHING**_!"

 _Both Max and Johnny didn't dare say a word since it looked like the boss was in the doghouse with Mrs. C at the moment._

 _With a tired sigh, Sonny replies_ "Don't start up with that again…" _he shakes his head and then notices that Max and Johnny were still standing there like statues_ "Is there a reason you're still standing there?! Get out! Go back to your post where you should have been in the first place!"

 _Max and Johnny take off running to the door…neither one dared to say a word in reply since they knew that Sonny wasn't looking for them to answer back._

 _Once the guards are gone and the door is closed behind them, Sonny leads Carly over to the couch_ "Sit down" _he tells her while finally letting her hand go and points down at the couch…_

 _Plopping herself down onto the couch, Carly watches as Sonny walks over to his desk and picks up the phone. Her eyes stay staring straight at him curiously as she watches him dial a number while walking back over to the couch where she was at and sits down next to her._

 _Assuming that he was calling Benny again, Carly tells him_ "If that's Benny you're calling you're wasting your time since I already told you that he knows _**nothing**_." _she smiles_

 _With a cocky little grin, Sonny looks her straight in the eyes as the person on the other end finally answers_ "Jason" _he says while watching the smile on Carly's face quickly disappear_ "Yeah it's Sonny…yeah remember me…your boss."

"I can't believe you called Jason…" _Carly says in a sharp whisper as she shoots daggers at him_

 _Sonny just grins deviously at her as her eyes bugged out in frustration…he covers the bottom half of the phone receiver and silently mouths to her_ "Believe it" _his grin widens_

 _Carly reaches for the phone but Sonny stands up as fast as he could with a little grunt while walking around the couch to put some distance between him and her_.

"So uh, Jason just when were you going to let me in on the fact that you'd left town? And why the hell didn't you tell me? And for that matter just what is the big secret mission that you're on for Carly? She won't tell me so now you're gonna give me my answers instead…"

"Sonny give me the phone!" _Carly snaps…_

 _She walks around the couch to get closer to him but Sonny just walks further around so that the couch is still between them so he could stay out of her reach…if she were to have caught up with him then she'd have gotten the phone away from him for sure since he wasn't back at his full strength yet._

 _Shaking his head no, Sonny replies_ "Sorry no can do…at least not until I get my answers from Jason."

 _Folding her arms, Carly gives him a smug little smile_ "You know what it doesn't matter…Jason won't tell you anything anyway." _she confidently tells him_

 _Grinning, Sonny asks_ "You sure about that?"

 _Hearing their loud arguing voices on the other end of the phone, Jason sighs as he knew it would be too good to be true if they were getting along while he was out of town.  
_  
"Sonny I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was leaving…it was a last minute thing but I wrote Carly a note and I told Benny I wouldn't be gone long. He was supposed to tell you."

"Well obviously he didn't since I had to hear about it from my wife….and where are you at anyway? And just what is it that _**my wife**_ has got you running off doing that you couldn't take the time to tell me what was going on. Just what is this big secret that she won't tell me?

 _Hearing Sonny call Carly his wife made a little hint of a smile come at the corners of Jason's mouth…he knew that whether his friend wanted to admit it or not that he was developing strong feelings for Carly otherwise why would he keep calling her his wife like he really means it._

 _Clearing his throat a little, Jason replies_ "I'm in Florida…and Sonny don't worry I shouldn't be gone for too long.

"Florida?!" _Sonny repeats and begins to wonder what he's doing there_ "What the hell are you doing in Florida?" _he asks_

 _Carly's eyes widen as she hears that Jason told Sonny where he was at…she couldn't believe that Jason was going to rat her out. She makes a quick run around the couch to get the phone away from Sonny but he sees her movements and runs as fast as he could around the couch to keep the distance between them.  
_  
"Sonny give me the PHONE!"

 _Jason continues on as if not interrupted_ "And as for what I'm doing for Carly…well that's for her to tell you not me. If you want to know then you're just gonna have to ask your wife."

 _Halting in place, Sonny's eyes bug out wide as he barks into the phone_ "What the hell do you mean you're not gonna tell me? I asked you a simple question Jason and I expect an answer!"

 _Hearing his reply back to Jason, Carly's smile returns as she realizes that he wasn't ratting her out to Sonny after all. She knew she could trust Jason_

"Sorry Sonny but I can't…it's not my story to tell. If Carly wants you to know then she'll be the one to tell you. Why don 't you try being nice to her and maybe she'll…"

 _Cut off by a dial tone, Jason exhales a breath while hoping that they wouldn't kill each other before he returned home._

 _Carly watches as Sonny slams the phone back down onto its receiver on the desk…she smiles brightly and then gloats_ "Well I guess Jason didn't give you the answers you wanted huh?" _she laughs_ "Told ya you were wasting your time…" _she walks back over to the couch and sits down with a smug little grin across her face_

 _Looking over to her, Sonny smiles a little smile while giving her a slight nod_ "Okay…you win this time. Jason kept your secret but tell me one thing…do you really believe that I won't find out what it is you're hiding?"

"Well you can certainly try but it doesn't mean that you will…that is not unless either I or Jason tell you and we both know I'm not and I think Jason just proved he wasn't either."

 _Walking closer to the couch, Sonny replies_ "Yeah…for now anyway." _he says while inwardly planning to make sure all of his men, Jason included, know that he was the boss and the one in charge and they are the ones who follow the orders he issues out. Sitting down next to her on the couch Sonny decides to change the subject back to what he originally started out wanting to talk to Carly about before the whole Jason out of town issue came up_

 _Seeing how close he was sitting next to her and the look in his eyes, Carly had a sinking feeling that she knew what he was up to…_

 _Standing up from the couch, Carly looks down at him as she says_ "You know what I'm hungry…since I skipped breakfast and I didn't get a chance to have any chili I think I'm just gonna go order a pizza or something since I don't dare step foot inside your sacred kitchen."

 _As Carly attempts to walk around the ottoman, Sonny stops her as he says_ "No I don't think you will…if you're hungry I'll have Max bring us some lunch from the No Name but right now you're gonna sit back down. There is something I want to discuss with you."

 _With a sigh, Carly sits back down on the far end of the couch making sure there space between them unlike before…_

"Sonny if this is about what I think it is then there is nothing to discuss."

"Why? Because you say so..." _Sonny asks then shakes his head and adds_ "Not this time…I'm not gonna let you avoid the subject or for that matter start ignoring me all over again."

 _Repeating his words, Carly asks_ "Why? Because _**you**_ say so?"

"No because it's a real issue between us and I think we need to discuss it. It's never gonna get resolved if you continue to avoid it and push me away!" _Sonny snaps_ "Stop running scared like a little girl and face this…whatever it is that's going on between us."

" _Us_ …there is no _**US**_ , Sonny! There never can be…" _Carly tells him straight out_

"Why not? What are you afraid of? You already admitted you're attracted to me and don't even try to deny it because when you're in my arms and we're kissing your body gives you way. You like it when we kiss…hell you more than like it you love it…admit it."

 _Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, Carly says_ "Okay…I'll admit it. I won't deny it any more. You're right there is some sort of attraction going on between us…is that what you want to hear."

"Yes" _Sonny nods_

 _Cutting him off before he can say anything more, Carly tells him_ "But even so that doesn't mean that anything can become of it. We're too much alike Sonny. We have hot tempers we like to be in control we want what we want when we want it and we go after it…except this time. This time we can't go after it because in the end all we will end up doing is hurting each other _." seeing that he's about to interrupt, she holds her hand up stopping him as she goes on to say_ "I will continue to pretend being the happily married and in love newlywed couple with you out there in the public eye but when we're here home alone in the penthouse that's where it ends."

 _With a little smirk, Sonny replies_ "You said that before…"

"Yeah well this time I'm going through with it…so that means when were home alone you can't kiss me." _Carly holds up her hand again to stop him from butting in_ "I mean it Sonny…and I also think that it would be best that we don't share a bedroom. I think I should sleep in the guestroom."

 _Now that is what really got Sonny's attention…no way in the world was he gonna allow that to happen_. "No…" _he shakes his head adamantly_ "That's non negotiable…we have to share a bedroom." _he tells her then goes on to say_ "What happens if we get a unexpected visit from the Feds or Taggart decides to stick his bald head back in where it doesn't belong like he just did today?" _shaking his head again he says_ "No, I won't risk it. I won't risk going to jail because you're scared to give into what you want and that sure as hell is not moving out of our bedroom! You won't admit it but you want to stay in the same bed with me…you like lying in my arms at night and I'll tell you another thing you want to do way more than just fall asleep in my arms sweetheart! You want to be with me just as much as I want you too. So you know what you're just gonna have to find a way to suck up your fears because…"

 _Cutting him off, Carly yells_ "I don't have to suck up anything! And I'm not gonna let you talk me out of it this time." _pausing for a moment she then continues to say_ "Now I'll keep my clothes and stuff in your bedroom to make it appear like I'm staying in there with you but at night when it's time to go to bed I'll be sleeping down the hall in the guest bedroom and that's final!" _she tells him in no uncertain terms_

"Fine! Run away scared like a little girl! I shouldn't be surprised since it's what you always do." _Sonny tells her and then comes up with a quick plan as he says_ "Go ahead on and sleep in the guest bedroom but admit that the only reason you're doing so is because you can't help yourself. You want me" _he flashes her a sexy dimpled grin then adds_ "You don't want to share a bed with me because you won't be able to resist the urge to…" _he smirks then says_ "have your way with me." _after a short pause he adds in_ "It's okay you can admit it or better yet why don't you prove me wrong. You think you can resist the urge to be with me then stay and prove it. What have you got to lose?"

 _With a little laugh, Carly shakes her head_ "You think I don't know what you're doing Sonny? It's not gonna work" _she tries not to smile while still shaking her head_

 _Grinning_ "What am I doing?" _Sonny asks then says_ "I'm only pointing out the truth as I see it. You're running scared and we both know it…"

"Oh yeah…well if anyone is scared it's you to be alone!" _Carly snaps back_

"And you're scared to be with someone…me."

 _Sighing, Carly decides to try to get through to him again…she decides to tell him the real reason why she believes they can never be anything between them.  
_  
"Sonny listen…whatever this attraction thing that's going on between us is it just can't happen. Nothing can ever become of it! It can't go any further than us pretending for the rest of the world that we're happy and in love. But hey we both know the truth and the truth is that we're not in love. And you know what I wouldn't even call whatever is going on between us an attraction…it's more of a lust than an attraction. I can't be with you in an intimate way just because you're horny and want to get laid. You're in lust with me and I am with you since we got stuck got stuck in this…this phony marriage."

 _Nodding, Sonny realizes her point and knows it's true about the lust stuff and not being in love with each other but hell what were they suppose to do all while they're pretending to the world to be a happy in love couple._

"What's the alternative Carly?" _Sonny asks and then adds_ "Are we suppose to stay celibate for years and years while we have to stay married to each other before we're able to get a divorce? And you're right what's going on between us is more of a lust than an attraction and no we're not in love with each other…at least we both agree on that. Hey and for that matter no one even brought up the word love. What we are though are two consenting adults…we know the difference between sex and making love; and I don't know about you but I'll definitely be one hell of a grouch if I have to go years without…you know" _he says the last part with a smirk_

 _With a small smile, Carly shakes her head and tells him_ "You just don't get it do you Sonny…" _she sighs then tells him the rest of her truth of not wanting to be with him intimately_ "Okay, listen…when I was a girl growing up in Florida I'd always dreamed of getting married to a man who loves me unconditionally and who I loved in return. I grew up without a father and watching my mother constantly looking for a man to replace him and who would love her but she never did. I don't want to live my life alone and miserable like she eventually wound up living her life when she gave up on love. Never once did I ever think that when the day of my wedding came that it would be to only keep the groom out of going to jail; and I know we are stuck in this fake marriage because of me and what I did but I'm not gonna give up on my dream because when we are able to get a divorce then I'm hoping that I can maybe still make that dream come true."

 _Nodding, Sonny replies_ "That sounds nice and romantic and all Carly but you're leaving something out."

 _Confused, Carly asks_ "Something like what?"

"Come on…" _Sonny smirks then adds_ "I've only known you a short period of time and I know you like money. You can't tell me in your vision you didn't picture this romantic man that loves you so much being filthy rich." _he says with a slight chuckle than says_ "You like being rich and being able to spend as much money as you want without worrying about bills."

 _Interrupting_ "You're right, I do like having money and not having to worry about how much I spend or about paying bills. Yes, it's nice having all the money you want and need and not have to worry about anything. I'm not gonna pretend that I wouldn't like the man I fall in love with to be financially well off but what good is being in a marriage with a rich man that you don't love and who doesn't love you in return. Eventually you'll both wind up miserable. No…" _she shakes her head then adds_ "I'd rather stick to holding out for my dream."

 _Sonny's frustration started to get the better of him as he couldn't believe that she was so set on going through with this…then add that to the fact that he was still ticked off about the secret she's sharing with Jason and has him running off to help her with. Then there is the fact that Sonny was feeling like he's losing all of his control; his frustration was quickly turning in to being pissed off once again. His mind became racked with thoughts of her and Jason and their true relationship…was there something going on that he didn't know? She trusts Jason and confides in him for everything…she runs to Jason just to avoid him…hey maybe she secretly has a thing for Jason and that's what she's holding out for with the big love scenario, he tells himself._

 _Before he knew it, Sonny was saying_ "Yeah well I bet if I were Jason you wouldn't be trying to pull this we can't be together stuff…we'd be upstairs in bed right now. But hey I'm sure when he gets back you'll run straight into his arms. Hey he certainly has the money to keep you happy so why not." _Immediately Sonny began to regret what he said…he wouldn't blame her if she slapped him, he tells himself._

 _Carly couldn't believe what he just said! Her temper began to get the best of her as she raised up a hand and readied herself to smack him hard across the face. Sonny readied himself for the slap but is shocked when he sees Carly stop herself from doing so._

 _Shaking her head no as she stares at him with a hurt look in her eyes, Carly tells him_ "You know what…you're not even worth it" _she sniffs then adds_ "And I'm certainly not going to give you an excuse to act all wounded and try to guilt me into staying in your bedroom with you just so you can ring that damn bell and order me around like some puppet!" _standing up she looks down at him and says_ "You don't win this time Mr. Corinthos…" _holding back her tears from falling, Carly turns her back on him and walks quickly walks to the staircase as she yells out over her shoulder_ "I'll be upstairs in the guest bedroom."

 _And with that said she runs up the stairs…_

 _Standing up from his spot on the couch, Sonny calls out to her_ "Carly…Carly wait…" _he hears the door to the guest bedroom slam shut then whispers_ "I'm sorry…"

 _Closing his eyes, Sonny curses to himself for being such an ass_ "Damn it!" _he sighs as he stares up at the stairs where she took off running just moments ago._

 _At that moment, Sonny felt like dirt! Hell even lower than dirt…the scum that hides underneath the dirt is what he was. He felt like the Scum of the Earth…_

 _Shutting the guest bedroom door behind her, Carly sinks to the floor as the tears she fought from falling in front of Sonny streamed down her face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of ever knowing the depth of pain his words inflected on her…no she wouldn't give him that kind of power over her._

 _Although, one thing was certain and was that their so called truce was terminated. Sonny was obviously a self-centered bastard who only cared about himself or he wouldn't have made the comments he did to her in the first place. However she would hold her end of the bargain and play the happily married wife for Jason's sake but any kind of hope of friendship between her and Sonny was out the window._

 _She had tried to be honest with him and tell him something that actually meant something to her and open up to him about her feelings and he blew it BIG time. She would never ever make that mistake again. Sonny was scum and she would never again forget the kind of man she had to be married to for years and years._

 _Meanwhile in Florida, Jason hesitated to answer his cell phone when he saw it was Sonny from his caller ID…Sonny was obviously upset over the fact he wouldn't betray Carly and let him on their project. Letting out a sigh knowing that Sonny would just keep calling him over and over again getting madder and madder Jason bites the bullet and finally answers his ringing cell phone…_

"Hey"

 _Rolling his eyes at Jason's response Sonny yells out, angrily_ " _ **HEY**_!? Is that _**ALL**_ you have to say for yourself?!"

 _What the HELL was wrong with Jason?! He ditches town, leaves CARLY a note instead of HIM all which made him look weak and all Jason had to say to him was HEY?!_

 _Not hearing Carly's voice in the background Jason figures Carly either ran out of the penthouse to get away from him or went back to ignoring him by redecorating the place._

 _With a heavy sigh, Jason replies_ "Sonny you're my best friend and l would do almost anything for you but don't ask me to betray Carly because I won't do it."

 _Pouring himself a drink at the mini bar, Sonny reminds him yet again…_ "Carly is _**MY**_ wife Jason **NOT** yours but _**MINE**_! And it's my business to know what the hell is going on with **MY** wife! You work for me NOT CARLY! You don't get to take off when we're in the middle of a war to run errands for my wife without my say so! I need you here in Port Charles so you better damn will get back here and **FAST**!"

 _Why the hell couldn't JASON see that he had a right to know what the HELL was going on!? They may not be in love but as long as Carly was his wife he had the RIGHT to know what was going on in_ _ **his wife's life**_ _! Carly was after all his responsibility as long as they were husband and wife. The last thing he needed was for the word to hit the streets that_ _ **his WIFE**_ _was going to another man to fix her problems. They were supposed to be a happily married couple and yet Carly and Jason now couldn't seem the grasp the concept. He was her husband so it was Jason's duty to send Carly to him if she had a problem whether it be personal or otherwise._

"I can't do that" _Jason tells him with regret_ "I gave my word to Carly"

 _No matter how mad Sonny got, Jason wouldn't go back on his word. If Carly wanted to let Sonny in on their project she would. Otherwise Sonny was just going to have to find away to deal with being left out of the loop for once._

 _After drinking down his drink in one huge gulp as he listens to Jason disobey him Sonny slams the glass so hard back onto the mini bar that it shatters in his hand._

"You're disobeying a direct order now?!"

 _What has Carly done to his once loyal friend, Sonny silently thought. Since when did Jason ever say_ _ **no**_ _to him?! Since CARLY that's when! He answers his own question. He had to give the woman credit she was good. She managed not only to push every button he had, but she also manage to take the most loyal person on his payroll and turn him into her lackey._

 _Exhaling sharply Jason asks_ "So how bad was the fight between you and Carly?"

 _Jason figures the fight must have been a whopper because of the mood he was in. Sonny was always hard to reason with when he was frustrated and mad._

"How **BAD**?!" _Sonny yells out_ "I'll **TELL** you how **BAD**! I was a **JERK** to her thanks to you! If you would have **STAYED** in Port Charles **NONE** of this would have happened!"

 _Which was true since his temper got the better of him. If Jason was there instead of in Florida he wouldn't have found out that Carly and Jason had a secret project and it wouldn't have pissed him off to the point where he said things to her he regretted._

"Sonny if you're upset that you hurt Carly, which you should be, then tell her you're sorry and make it up to her…" _seeing the social worker that agreed to meet him coming towards him Jason quickly says_ "I got to go, talk you later"

 _Hearing the dial tone, Sonny shakes his head as he glances towards the staircase.  
_  
"Johnny! Max!" _Sonny shouts out with his eyes still glued onto the stairway. Hearing the door open he barks out to them_ "Clean this mess up for me, I broke a glass and I don't want my wife stepping on any broken pieces by accident."

"Yes sir"

 _Satisfied that the mess he made will be cleaned up, Sonny makes his way upstairs to make up with his "wife"._

 _Knocking onto the guestroom's door that Carly barricaded herself into, Sonny calls out to her_ "Carly, I don't know if you heard earlier but I said I was sorry…" _waiting a little in hopes that she would say something Sonny lets out a sigh when he doesn't hear a sound from her_ "I was out of line and I was frustrated and I took my frustrations out on you and that was wrong _…" Sonny tries to explain to her._

 _When he doesn't get a response from her yet again Sonny says_ "I guess you're still upset so uh, when you're ready to talk with me I'll be in my room resting. My shoulder is killing me…"

 _Waiting a few minutes more by her door in hopes she would open it, Sonny slouches a little in defeat before making his way towards his empty room._

 _Shutting her eyes, Carly chants silently to herself not to buy into his crap. Sonny wasn't sorry; he was just trying to manipulate her. The only thing he was sorry about was the fact he blew any chance of getting laid._

 _Laying her head against the pillow that was on the bed Carly fights back the urge to cry…she didn't want to cry another single tear because of him. She was taking back the power she didn't know she gave him and was never going to give it back to him ever again._

 _From here on out nothing Mr. Sonny Corinthos Jr. says or does would get to her. She was a fighter and a survivor and she wasn't about to let The Almighty Sonny Corinthos take anything away from her…including her dreams and life goals._

* **The Next Morning** *

 _Sonny lets out a yawn as he glances at his clock for the millionth time. He hardly got a wink of sleep since all he kept doing all night was starring at the door in hopes Carly would walk through willing to make up with him. The other half of the night he spent starring at her side of the bed missing her and wishing she was laying there right beside him in his arms all the while looking at the clock as the minutes, and hours went slowly by until morning._

 _Hearing the door open a smile appears onto Sonny's face when he sees Carly making her way inside…_ "Morning" _he greets her, with a dimpled smile hoping his dimples would soften her anger and get her to start talking to him again._

 _Walking straight towards the closet rolling her eyes at his stupid attempts to get her attention, like his dimples would make her forget what happen last night, Carly opens the closet door without saying a word to him._

 _Letting out a sigh, when she gives him the cold shoulder, Sonny says_ "You missed a hell of a roast that Max brought over last night from the no name. I was disappointed when you didn't come down to join me. I admit the roast wasn't as good as my own but it was still pretty good. I left you a plate thou…I'll warm it up for you if you like latter today for your lunch." _Sonny offers her. Pausing a little he goes on to say_ … "You know I'm kind of feeling better so I can make you some pancakes for breakfast or an omelet; I bet you're hungry considering you probably had nothing to eat last night"

 _Once she grabbed the clothes she needed while having enough of hearing his nagging voice, Carly marches her way inside of the bathroom and slams the door shut behind her._

 _Shutting his eyes when the door slams shut, Sonny let out a sigh as he wonders how long Carly was going to leave him freeze him out._

 _Looking up when the bathroom door opens, Sonny is disappointed to see that Carly had changed behind closed doors after taking her shower. She now wore a nice red but slightly faded sundress which was probably faded due to the Florida sun and from being over worn since she was on a fixed income before she became his wife. Her hair was still wet but twisted up with a black hairclip as strains of her natural curly hair framed her face._

 _The woman was simply gorgeous he silently thought, and unlike a lot of women she didn't need to put make up on her face to look stunning…she had natural beauty. Looking down at her feet he could see her toes were painted in a dark red color nail polish; she goes back into the bathroom to get the first aid kit._

 _Now holding the first aid kit, Carly opens it up and grabs what she needs to clean his wound and change his bandage. Once she had all she needed she makes her way towards him, looking at him with an impassive look across her face much like the way Jason stared blankly at people who annoyed him. Sitting herself down at the edge of his bed, Carly carefully peels off his bandage off._

 _With his free hand Sonny lightly stokes her arm while whispering out to her_ "I'm sorry…can't we just forget what happened yesterday?" _When she doesn't reply as she continues her task at cleaning his wound and then wrapping it up again with a fresh bandage Sonny pleads with her yet again_ "Come on Carly, talk to me…things got out of hand yesterday I admit that and you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but avoiding and ignoring me won't help anything _." He tries to reason with her._

 _Standing up once she was done Carly tosses his used bandage into the trash. Putting back the rest of the supplies into the first aid kit where she got them she then places the first aid kit back in its proper place._

 _Walking out of the bathroom, Carly doesn't bother to look his way or say a word to him as she heads out of his bedroom. Her "wifely duty" to take care of him was done for the time being so she had no reason to stay._

 _By the time Sonny manage to put on some pajamas bottoms and carefully slip himself into his robe and make his way downstairs he spotted Carly sitting on the couch. As he approached the couch he rolls his eyes when he sees Carly was watching some woman's talk show as she finished up a bowl of cereal she obviously got at Jason's because there was no way in hell he had something called Coco Puffs in his cupboards…the box was now sitting on his Otto-whatever thing Carly replaced with his coffee table.  
_  
 _Now Sonny was starting to get frustrated with her; she was blowing their fight way out of proportion! She was the one who started the whole thing by keeping secrets from him and having Jason sneaking around behind his back which he's never done before._

"CARLY! I might have been out of line but it's not like you were all that innocent in all of this either!" _Sonny practically yells_

 _When she raises the volume of the TV, Sonny shakes his head before making his way towards it…_

 _Shutting the television off Sonny tells her_ "We can't make things right between us if you won't even listen to me and try to work things out DAMN IT!"

 _Glaring at him, Carly places her now empty bowl of cereal onto the ottoman before standing up and making her way pass him towards the closet door. After slipping on some black heels onto her feet she hears Sonny asks…  
_  
"Where do you think you're going Carly? We aren't done here!"

"Out" _Carly answers him before yanking open the penthouse door…_

 _Smiling at Johnny and Max who just started their shift a half hour ago Carly tells them_ "I'm going shopping so if you want to keep your jobs I suggest you don't slow me down."

 _When they look at him Sonny singles them to go with a frustrated arm gesture, using his good arm._

 _Seeing the boss telling them to go, both Johnny and Max scamper off towards the elevator doors as they started to open up for her. Making his way towards the door Sonny slams it shut angrily…he was mad that Carly had no problem spending_ _ **his money**_ _but yet wouldn't talk to him._

 _Needing to feel some sort of control since he was feeling he was losing ground with everything lately, Sonny grabs the phone from off his desk and calls Benny to make an emergency meeting at the warehouse between him and his men…he felt that he needed to remind people just WHO was in charge and what would happen if someone FORGOT it! He also told Benny to put some more guards on Carly since he didn't think Johnny and Max could handle their job on their own._ _Once that was done hopefully Carly would be back home by then so he could give Johnny and Max, and the other men he just ordered Benny to put on her the same reminder._

 _Meanwhile Jason leaned his head against the leather seat he was sitting on as the jet headed back to Port Charles…it shouldn't be too much longer until he was back home. He left late last night after finding out that the search for Carly's mother was pretty much hopeless._

 _By pure luck he'd found a document that was hidden inside of a parenting book that Carly placed into storage along with some of her other things of Virginia's that she hadn't sold. The document was a clue that he thought would lead him to finding out what he needed…upon reading it he found out what Orphanage Virginia had adopted Carly from._

 _Immediately, Jason called the Orphanage and was pleased to find out that the social worker who handled Carly's case was still working there. After getting the woman to agree to meet with him on such short notice after throwing around his name as a fear tactic to discuss Carly's case he was disappointed to find out that they never knew who Carly's birth parents were. Apparently they found Carly as a baby crying and bundled up in a car seat on the Orphanage door step with a typed note from a typewriter attached to her blanket begging them to find their baby angel a good home to live in. The letter explained that they couldn't give the child a proper home to live in and that giving her up was hard but was what was best for her._

 _The news upset Jason because he knew that Carly would be devastated to know that she had better a chance getting hit by lightning or winning the lottery then finding out who her mother was. The social worker had agreed to give him the note they still had in their file that was left behind with Carly when he asked for it. He just hoped that somehow this note would be of some sort of comfort to Carly, knowing that her parents wanted to give her a better life. Although he doubted it would since Carly didn't handle disappointment too well which is why he was going to promise her that despite the fact there was hardly any hope he wouldn't give up looking until he found her birth mother._

* **Harbor View Tower's Penthouse 4** *

 _It was a slow and careful process but Sonny managed to get through it by himself…Carly was gone and even if she was home he'd doubted if he would have been able to get her cooperation to help him. Yeah she replaced his bandage this morning with a clean one…he was still surprised she even did that but helping him get cleaned up and dressed Sonny knew would definitely be out of the picture._

 _After making the call to Benny about setting up the meeting with his men that he was on his way to shortly, Sonny carefully made his way back up the stairs and to the bathroom where he took a shower while making sure to be mindful of his shoulder and then he went through the even longer and careful process of getting dressed. He'd told Benny that he would be at the warehouse within the hour but right now it seemed like he wasn't gonna make that deadline; but hey he's the Boss and the one in charge so let them wait for him!  
_  
 _Now standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Sonny stares at his reflection. Clearing his throat some he makes himself stand up straight and not slouch…he didn't want to appear weak even though he wasn't at his full strength. Dressed in all black with his hair gelled and slicked back he just stands staring into the mirror…his eyes were hard, dark and deadly and his mood wasn't much better._

 _Some things needed to change and Sonny was going to see to it that today would be the day…lately it seemed to him like he was losing control, his orders weren't being listened to and his organization lax. That whole scene yesterday with Taggert popping up out of nowhere inside of the penthouse should have never happened! It was a close call that was for sure…if he hadn't have thought fast and pulled Carly into that kiss then that baldheaded jackass would have had him for sure. Sonny couldn't get out of his mind that If Taggert was able to get that far undetected and without being stopped then who was to say that Sorel couldn't do the same?! It was now more than obvious that his security was horrible and needed to be beefed up…_

 _Second was the issue how Max and Johnny couldn't seem to keep watch of Carly. For goodness sakes how hard could it possibly be to keep up with one woman? Although Carly wasn't just any woman but still it didn't make any sense how two tough and trained bodyguards couldn't keep track of one woman! This was his wife and he wouldn't have her unprotected and at the mercy of being easy pickings for Sorel's thugs to snatch._

 _The Jason issue and the secret he's keeping with Carly was next; Jason left town and didn't even let him know about it and when he asked why Jason refused to tell him because he didn't want to betray Carly. Damn It Carly was his wife not Jason's and if there was a problem that she needed fixed then he damn well should be in the loop instead of on the outside looking in! Yes Sonny was going to claim his control back…no more Mr. Nice Guy! He was the Boss and the one in charge and it was about time everyone who forgot it remembered quick!  
_  
 _Last but not least was the main issue that he wasn't sure how he was going to handle…Carly. It all came back to her. He still felt like complete and total scum for the things he said to her earlier but damn it she was really blowing this whole thing out of proportion…she wasn't even trying to hide the fact of ignoring him anymore. No matter how much he tried to speak to her and apologize Carly flat out ignored him to his face freezing him out! Why was he letting this get to him so much… it wasn't like he had real feelings for her? They weren't in love and besides it was just like she said…they were more in lust than attracted to one another. If that was the case then how come he hated her being mad at him and for that matter why was it tearing him up inside of how much he'd hurt her?_

 _Needing to rid his head of thoughts of "her", Sonny closes his eyes for a brief moment as he shakes his head and the opens his eyes back again. It was time to go and meet his men…first thing was first; he'd take care of what he knew he could handle and then tackle the task of getting his wife to try and forgive him._

* **Kelly's Diner** *

 _Carly had just finished doing some school shopping in preparation for when her classes start on Monday. She stopped by the book store at PCU and got all of her books for her classes; she only had two. At the book store she not only got her books but also plenty of paper, pens and pencils, folders and a backpack._

 _All while she was getting her supplies, Max and Johnny kept a very close eye on her and that drove Carly up the wall. She knew she had to have them with her at all times because of the Sorel situation and not to mention because Sonny was a paranoid Control Freak…but she also felt the need to have at least some space and Max and Johnny weren't giving her an inch. People in the book store were staring at her with her two shadows following behind her all through the store…ugh she could just imagine how it was gonna be when school started._

 _Deciding to take a little break before she started shopping for clothes, after all a girl needed a new wardrobe for school, Carly decided to go to Kelly's; she was kinda hoping to see Bobbie again but if she didn't then a chocolate milk shake would do her just fine. Yeah it was still early yet but she needed the sweet treat to help calm her. Not only were Max and Johnny driving her nuts with how close they were following and watching her but she just couldn't get a certain husband of hers out of her head. How dare he accuse her of the things he did?! She'd practically for the first time opened herself up to Sonny and told him something personal that she'd never told anyone before, not even Jason and what does he do…instead of seeing what she was saying and where she was coming from he basically accuses her of being a money hungry gold digger and then to top it off call her a slut._

 _Well he didn't actually say the word slut but what else could he have meant when he said that if he was Jason then they'd have been upstairs in bed together. And what was with his problem with Jason…she knew that he didn't like Jason not telling him what he was doing for her but it seemed like he was more jealous of her relationship with Jason than anything. But why would he be jealous when all he thinks of her as is a gold digging slut. Oh yeah she needed that chocolate shake…maybe even a piece of chocolate cake too._

 _As Carly walks inside of Kelly's with Max and Johnny behind her she is met with a surprise…it was Jason. He was just turning around from the counter with a cup of coffee to go in hand._

 _Smiling_ "Jase you're back!" _Carly says as she quickly closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around him for a hug_

 _As she practically squeezes him in the sudden hug she practically attacked him with, Jason grunts then says_ "Carlee…hey"

 _Pulling back from the hug, Carly asks_ "You're back already? Wow that was fast!"

"Yeah I just got back not that long ago…"

 _Carly pulls him over to a table where they sit down and she starts immediately firing off questions_ … "So since you're back so quick that means you found out something right? Do you know who my birth mother is? What's her name? Where does she live? Tell me Jase I want to know everything…start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

 _She was excited to say the least…after all this time she was finally gonna find out who her real mother was. After all this time she'd be able to get her revenge on the woman who gave her away like she was nothing. What kind of mother gives away her baby? Well she would make sure that whoever the woman was would pay dearly!_

 _Placing his cup of coffee down on the table, Jason sighs as he tries to find the words to tell her that finding her birth mother wasn't going to be so easy.  
_  
"What is it Jase?" _Carly asks curiously when she sees the complex look on his face_ "You did find her right…"

"Carly uh…" _Jason starts out to say_ "Well you see…the thing is…"

"What?"

 _It was at that exact moment that the doors to Kelly's chime open and in walks Sonny with Francis standing behind him; before he went over to the warehouse for his meeting Sonny decided to stop by Kelly's to get him a cup of coffee to go._

 _Stopping in place, Sonny sees Carly and Jason sitting at a table together…it looked like they were deep in conversation and of course they didn't even notice that he was standing there._

 _Deciding to make his presence known, Sonny walks over to the table_ "Well, well, well…looks whose back." _he says with a forced dimpled grin as he casts a look down to Jason_ "It's Jason…and oh…look at just who the first person is that he decides to check in with." _he looks down over at Carly_ "My wife…"

 _Carly just shakes her head up at him as she was really tempted to walk out on him but knew she couldn't since it would blow their image of looking like a happy in love married couple…although the way Sonny was acting right now he was about to blow their cover himself. Ugh why oh WHY did he have to pick this exact moment to come over interrupting like some jealous caveman…especially when Jason was about to tell her what he found out about her birth mother. She turns her head to the side without saying a word to him and then looks across the table to Jason as Sonny just stood staring down at her._

 _Sensing that his friend was in a mood, Jason sighs then says_ "Hey Sonny …I ran into Carly on my way over to see you. I just got back in town a few minutes ago" _Jason greets him and then says in a lower tone so that only the three of them could hear_ "Don't cause a scene. Remember you two are suppose to be in love and happily married." _he looks back and forth between the two_

 _Sonny realized that Jason was right…but he still hated the fact that Carly was still ignoring him since she wouldn't even look back up at him._

"Glad to have you back Jason…" _Sonny tells him while keeping up a fake smile_ "Actually you have great timing" _he clasps his hands together_ "I just stopped by to grab a quick cup of coffee and then I'm on my way to the warehouse for a meeting…since you're back you can come with me." _there was no way Jason was gonna stay and continue to keep secrets with his wife from him. In fact he was gonna make sure Jason stayed busy so he wouldn't be able to spend any time with Carly and she couldn't use Jason to run to while still ignoring him._

 _That got Carly attention as she looks up to her husband and says_ "Oh no you can't…I mean Jason can't go with you." _standing up she looks straight at Sonny as she goes on to say_ … "He just got here and we were talking about something important."

 _Flashing her a dimpled smile, Sonny softly tells her as he keeps up the happy married couple appearance_ "Oh so now you're talking to me…"

 _Putting on a fake smile of her own, Carly stares into his eyes as she replies back_ "Only for the moment and that's only because you're interrupting my conversation with Jason. What's the matter are you scared I'm gonna tell him what you accused me of and he'll take my side over yours." _her tone was soft and sweet and anyone who was looking at them from a far would think they were talking lovey doevy to each other_

 _Jason just shakes his head at them…well at least they weren't blowing their cover but he didn't know how much longer it would last before they burst._

"You know what Carly" _Jason decides to cut in_ "I think I'd better go with Sonny. We'll talk later." _grabbing his coffee from the table he stands up_

 _Carly turns a quick look over to Jason_ "Oh no Jason you can't go now…" _she tries to plead with him_ "What about what we were talking about?"

 _Grinning_ "I'm sorry sweetheart but it will just have to wait until later. You understand…it's business."

 _Looking back at Sonny_ "Sonny please…" _Carly does the unthinkable and starts to try to reason with him_ "It's important that I speak with Jason…maybe he can meet up with you later at the warehouse."

"Sorry darling but I really need Jason to go with me…"

 _Jason and Sonny start to leave but Carly walks up behind Sonny and places her hand on his good shoulder which causes him to turn around…_

"Sonny wait…"

 _Cutting her off before she could say anything more, Sonny puts on a big show of saying_ "Oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss" _he grins knowing that she can't refuse him_

 _Leaning into her, Sonny places a soft sweet kiss to her lips as his good hand wraps around her waist. Carly didn't want to but she couldn't help but kiss him back...she couldn't resist the pull that was still between them no matter how much she wanted to. Why did he get to her so much? How could he melt her with just one simple kiss? With her eyes closed she wraps her arms around his back…_

 _Before the kiss could go any further, Sonny pulls back from her lips and Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip as he leans into her ear and whispers_ "I have to go …I'm very busy at the moment; or maybe I just don't have time for you since _**now**_ you want to talk to me but before you couldn't be bothered."

 _After placing one last kiss on her cheek Sonny gives her butt a little caress with his hand as Carly stood looking at him with her mouth slightly parted at how he ended their kiss and what he just whispered into her ear. Keeping Jason right ahead of him, Sonny exits out the door without once looking back; he wanted to make sure Jason left out the door first so that he couldn't say anything else to Carly._

 _Carly stood there for a moment longer just staring at the door that Jason and Sonny just left out of…she couldn't believe him. She inwardly argues with herself that Sonny actually had the damn nerve to kiss her even though he knows she's still angry with him! Why did Jason agree to go with the jerk anyway?! Maybe the news about her birth mother wasn't good…maybe it was bad? He was acting kind of weird and hesitant to tell her what he found out before Sonny came. Ugh she wanted answers and Sonny just halted all chances of her finding out any time soon! Boy did she need the comfort of chocolate right about now._

 _Walking over to the counter, Carly smiles at the waitress_ "Hi, Penny" _she says reading her name tag_ "Can I get your largest chocolate shake and the biggest slice of chocolate cake you got."

"Sure" _Penny replies_

"Hey is Bobbie here by any chance _?" Carly asks_

 _Shaking her head_ "No…sorry."

 _With a sigh, Carly sits down a stool at the counter as the waitress sets down her chocolate delights in front of her…  
_  
* **Sonny's Limo** *

"So what's this meeting about?" _Jason asks curiously_

"You'll find out once we get to the warehouse…"

"Did something happen with Sorel while I was gone?"

"You'll find out once we get to the warehouse" _Sonny repeats but this time with an added snap!_

 _The rest of the drive to the warehouse was done so in a tense silence…Jason couldn't shake the feeling that Sonny was mad at him. Yes he knew that Sonny didn't take to kindly of him leaving suddenly and then not telling him what he was doing for Carly but for some reason to him it seemed like there was something more that since Sonny was glaring at him one minute then staring out the window watching the scenery go by the next._

 _The warehouse was filled with Sonny's men…they all stood around talking while waiting for him to arrive. All of them wondered what the meeting was about since they didn't have a clue what prompted the sudden meeting from their boss. As far as they knew Sorel was still in hiding and none of his men have made a move on Sonny and his territory since their last botched up assassination attempt which thankfully only left their boss hit in the shoulder instead of 6 ft under._

 _Some of the guards tried to get a clue from Benny on what the meeting was about but Benny wasn't talking…he'd just tell them to relax and that Mr. Corinthos would be here shortly and they'd find out then. Benny wasn't stupid…he knew what the meeting was about and no way was he trying to get on Sonny's bad side right now especially with the mood he was in. When he got the call from Sonny to set up this meeting, Benny had to hold the phone receiver away from his ear because of how loud Sonny was barking his orders into the phone. Clearly whatever set him off must have been pretty bad and Benny wasn't taking any chances on being in the pathway of Sonny's wrath so he didn't question him at all and went right to work on getting everyone gathered at the warehouse._

 _It wasn't too much longer before Sonny finally came walking through the door with Jason behind him. The room fell silent once Sonny started walking his way through the crowd of men that parted like the Red Sea as he went walking over to where Benny stood in front of the crowd of men._

 _Before Sonny could ask anything, Benny tells him_ "Everyone is here sir just like you wanted…"

 _Cutting him off, Sonny asks_ "What about the extra guards on Carly?"

"Their in place right now as we speak sir…and as you requested your wife won't know that they are there."

"She better not Benny or it's gonna be your ass!" _Sonny tells the older man with a deadly glare in his eyes that stared straight at him which makes Benny nervous_

"She won't" _Benny quickly replies then adds_ "Paul and Anthony know your orders are to be carried out to the letter sir."

 _Seeing the box that Benny held in his hand, Sonny says_ "Is that it?"

"Yes sir, just like you asked for."

"Good"

 _Without another word to Benny, Sonny turns around ready to get the meeting started…_

 _Jason narrows his brow when he heard what Benny said about putting extra guards on Carly…now he was really curious to what was going on._

"You put extra guards on Carly?" Why?" _Jason asks_

 _Turning a deadly look on Jason, Sonny stands toe to toe with his right hand and tells him in a low tone so only he could hear_ "I thought I told you that you'd find everything out soon enough! I'm tired of having to repeat myself when it comes to you Jason now if you're having some sort of hearing problem then let me know and I'll get the doctor to examine your ears to see if you need an hearing aid but if you don't then I suggest you listen carefully because I don't want to have to repeat myself more than once with you again! I expect my orders to be followed and carried out to the letter and I don't want to hear any back talk about it. I am your boss and you follow my orders do I make myself clear?"  
 _  
Seeing in Sonny's eyes that he was dead serious, Jason nods and says_ "We're clear…"

"Good…now I intend to talk with you about this a little more in depth after this meeting with everyone else. We have some things we need to discuss and clear up."

"Okay" _is all Jason could reply with_

 _With that said Sonny turns around and faces the crowd of his loyal soldiers…  
_  
"I bet all of you are wondering what this meeting is about and why I called it…" _Sonny starts out speaking to the crowd of men_ "The answer to that is simple…" _he walks back over to Benny. Benny opens up the box revealing a gun inside…Sonny reaches out his good hand taking the gun out. All of the men and Jason stood completely silent as they carefully watched Sonny walk back to where he recently stood but this time with the deadly weapon in tow_

 _Clearing his throat some, Sonny continues on with his speech_ "Let me ask you something…do you work for me?"

 _They all stood confused looking around wondering why Sonny would ask a question like that…_

 _Getting frustrated, Sonny snaps_ "Don't' all speak at once! **IT'S A SIMPLE QUESTION! DO YOU WORK FOR ME**?!"

 _All at the same time the crowd of men speak up answering yes and yes sir._

 _Nodding his head, Sonny goes on to say_ "That's good to hear because I was beginning to wonder there for a minute! Now since we're all on the same page here I want to know just how the hell did a cop make it all the way up to my penthouse without being seen or stopped?! How the hell was Taggert of all people able to get past my guards down in the lobby and able to get into the elevator to go up to the penthouse level without me getting a call letting me know the bastard was on his way up! How the hell was Taggert able to just walk inside my **HOME** and able to snoop around while getting past all of you who I employ to keep me, my wife and my home **SAFE**! This time it was Taggert but let's pretend for a moment that it wasn't! Let's pretend that it was Sorel or one of his thugs that got that far undetected **THEN WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED**?!"

 _The group of men didn't dare speak as they quietly stood and took the chewing out rant from their boss…_

 _Sonny walks over to stand in front of one of his men as he asks_ "What would have happened Marco?!" _he holds up the gun pointing it at Marco whose eyes open wide in fear_

 _Not getting an answer from Marco, Sonny walk over to stand in front of Greg_ "What about you Greg?! Do you know? Marco is a little tongue tied at the moment so you answer for him! What would have happened if it was Sorel instead of Taggert that was able to get past all of you and just waltz inside my home like none of you were even there?!" _he holds the gun up to Greg this time_

 _Jason decides that it's time for him to step in_ "Sonny" _he calls his name_ "I think…"

 _Cutting him off, Sonny turns to face Jason as he yells_ "Did I ask you anything?!"

 _Shaking his head, Jason replies_ "No, I think I can speak for the guys here when I say that they understand what you're saying. It won't happen again. We'll beef up security and…"

"You're damn right security is gonna be added to the building but that's just the beginning!" _Sonny turns to look back the crowd of men_ "That was the **LAST TIME** something like that ever happens! You work for me and my orders are to be carried out as I say when I say it and how I say it! That bastard Taggart shouldn't have even made it to the damn elevator let alone able to walk inside _**my home**_ like it was his own! If word gets out what happened and how sloppy all of you have gotten do you realize the danger we'd be in from the other families or any other enemy out there?! I will not allow that to happen! This **Will NOT** Happen Again! If it does…" _Sonny leaves the last part unsaid as he raises the gun up pointing it out to the crowd of men…that definitely got their attention as they all stood in fear, silent and stiff as a board! Finally Sonny points the gun to a bag of newly imported coffee bags and fires off a shot. As the coffee beans spill out onto the ground he says_ "I trust everyone understands my meaning…"

 _This time the men quickly answer letting their boss know that they understood…  
_  
"Good…" _Sonny says and then waves to Benny to come over. Once Benny is standing next to him, Sonny places the gun back inside the box and Benny closes and locks it up tight. Looking back out to the men, Sonny tells them_ "Benny is going to issue out the new security measurements I want put in immediate effect. I expect to have my orders followed to the letter. I trust you won't have any problems with your new assignments…"

 _Turning to face Jason, Sonny says_ "Follow me to my office"

* **The Park** *

 _After finishing up her milkshake and cake, Carly left Kelly's and decided that it was such a nice day that she wanted to take a walk through the park. As she walked along the sidewalk path she looks out at the many children playing throughout the huge open field and the many different families having picnics. She stops and smiles as she wonders to herself if she would be able to have a happy family like this one day. One thing she knew for sure was that it wasn't gonna be with Sonny._

 _Walking a little further along the pathway, Carly stops when she sees a couple sitting on a blanket laughing and feeding each other until they start kissing and start the process all over again. With a sigh she sits down on a nearby bench and watches them. She couldn't help but envy them because what they had she wanted…they were happy and in love and for all she knew they were engaged or they could already be married and have a child on the way; anything was possible with the way they were making out. She began to ask herself would she ever be able to find a love like that…the couple was obviously madly in love with each other with the way they kept feeding each other and stealing kisses._

 _Closing her eyes, Carly began to imagine that she had that dream she spoke of to Sonny but only the image wasn't clear…well not exactly. She could see everything in her mind all except for the face of the man she loves and who loves her in return; he was a blur. Feeling a shift of the bench she was sitting on and hearing a person clear their throat some, Carly realizes that she is no longer sitting alone._

 _Sighing while thinking it was either Max or Johnny, Carly opens her eyes while saying_ "I swear you two are driving me…" _she halts her words when she sees it wasn't Max and Johnny_. "Hey…I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

 _With a little chuckle the man replies_ "Obviously…I'm just glad I'm not them whoever he or she is since you don't seem too pleased with them at the moment."

"You can say that again…" _Carly replies with a little smirk and then takes a better look at the man sitting next to her. Realizing that she's seen him before she says_ "I'm sorry I don't mean to stare but…you look familiar. Have we met before?"

 _Smiling_ "I should say so…for a moment there I didn't think you were gonna remember."

"Care to clue me in…I'm sorry I just don't seem to be able to recall your name at the moment. I have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"That's okay…and the name is Sidney. Well you can call me Sid. Remember we met while registering for classes at PCU." _Sid reminds her. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw Carly sitting on the park bench alone. Monday was when their classes started so he didn't think that he'd see her until then but since she was there he decided to go over and make his move on befriending her._

"Oh yeah that's right, now I remember" _Carly says with a little laugh_ "Sorry how could I forget the only guy in line that just happened to be registering up for the same classes as me."

 _They laugh  
_  
"Well it isn't everyday that you see a guy registering for design classes…" _Sid tells her with a little chuckle then adds_ "So are you ready for the big day…Monday that is."

"Yeah I'm starting to get excited…how about you?"

"Looking forward to it…especially since now I have a friend to sit next to and copy off of." _They laugh and then Sid says_ "Just kidding about the cheating part."

 _A few feet back near a bunch of trees stood Max and Johnny. Carly had asked them earlier to give her a little space… at first they refused but later agreed to not stand to close so she could have a little privacy and some breathing room.  
_  
"Hey who's that guy sitting next to Mrs. C on the bench?" _Max asks with a frown  
_  
"I don't know but he looks kind of familiar doesn't he?" _Johnny replies_

"Yeah, as a matter a fact he does." _Max agrees and then it comes to him_ "Now I remember…that's the guy Mrs. C was standing in line talking to when she was at PCU that day registering for classes."

 _Nodding, Johnny agrees_ "You're right…that's him."

"The boss isn't gonna like this…" _Max says while shaking his head_

 _Max and Johnny began to walk over to the bench were Carly sat; they both had the intention of insisting that they be on their way. As they reach the bench and come in hearing distance, both Max and Johnny gulp as they cast a worried look at each other when they hear Carly say…  
_  
"Hey why don't you come back to my place? I could use a second opinion on how I plan on finishing the redecorations of the penthouse."

"Penthouse…sounds fancy." _Sid acts surprised as if he didn't know where she lived and with who she's was married to._

"Yeah well right now it looks more like a bachelor pad…I'm working on changing that though. My husband isn't much for picking out furniture or looking through fabric swatches so I figure I could pick your brain instead to get a male opinion. What do you say?"

"Uh…Car, I mean uh Mrs. C…I don't think that's such a good idea" _Johnny tells her then adds in "Mr. Corinthos won't…"_

 _Looking up at Johnny, Carly cuts him off_ "Mr. Corinthos isn't home so it's the perfect time and besides I don't need your permission to invite a friend over if I'd like. Sidney is going to be in the same classes as me when I start school so you two might as well get use to seeing him."

 _Standing up from the bench, Carly looks at Sid and says_ "Come on I can't wait to get your opinion."

 _Standing up Sid smiles and says_ "Lead the way pretty lady…"

 _Max shoots daggers at Sid when he heard him call Carly "pretty lady"…no the boss definitely wasn't gonna like this. Carly leads Sid back to the limo and they get inside the back…once the back door is closed both Max and Johnny get in the front with Johnny at the wheel._

 _Pulling out his cell phone, Max dials a number that he was regretting having to call_ …

* **The Warehouse (Sonny's Office)** *

"Sonny I'm sorry but I just can't tell you…" _Jason tries to explain to Sonny for what seemed like the millionth time…why oh why did he allow himself to get in between Sonny and Carly_. "I promised Carly I wouldn't and besides it's not my story to tell but I promise you that it isn't anything dangerous. She isn't in any kind of legal trouble or anything like that if that's what you're thinking. It's just…well it's personal and important to her, and if she wants to tell you then she will."

"Jason I'm getting real tired of your disobedience! Before when I told you to do something you'd do it but now you defy me! This has to stop! I give the orders and you _**take them**_!"

"Sonny this has nothing to do with business! If it did then I'd gladly do what you ask of me but it doesn't! I can't tell you what I was doing for Carly in Florida I'm sorry! If you want to know then you're just gonna have to go to her and ask."

 _Frustrated, Sonny decides to nip this Carly/Jason connection friendship or whatever they wanna call it in the bud. If Jason was too busy with business then he wouldn't have time to see or speak with Carly…yeah that's what he'd do. He'd make sure Jason was so busy that all he'd want to do in is free time is sleep._

"You're on duty tonight at Pier 35! I want you there supervising over everything. You make sure nothing goes wrong and I want a full report in the morning."

"Yeah sure, I can handle that…"

"I also need you over to Pier 20 to land a new shipment of coffee coming in today…you should get going since it won't be long before it comes in."

"But Sonny I just got back…can't one of the other guys oversee it instead."

"Everyone else is busy with the assignments I had Benny give them! And besides I want you to do it! Are you refusing?"

"No it's just…"

 _Cutting him off, Sonny says_ "Good then you should get going. After you're finished with the coffee shipment on Pier 20 then you can come back here and look over some paperwork I haven't been able to see to since I've been out of commission…Benny has been bugging me to sign some contracts. You can sign them instead since you're a co-partner in Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Imports. After that you can head on down to overseeing that shipment on Pier 35 I told you about."

 _Jason groans as he realizes that he was going to be very busy for the rest of the day…he didn't even have time to go home rest let alone go finish his conversation with Carly. Standing up from the chair he was sitting in, Jason gives Sonny a slight nod and then leaves out the office._

 _Just as the door closes Sonny's cell phone started to ring…he groans as he reaches into his breast pocket.  
_  
"Hello…"

"Sir, it's Max…I uh just thought I'd call you and….

 _Cutting him off before he could get another word out, Sonny asks_ "Is something wrong? Don't you dare tell me that my wife gave you the slip again! It would be very bad for both you and Johnny if that's what I'm hearing from you Max!"

 _Shaking his head_ … "No, no sir I swear to you that we didn't lose Mrs. Corinthos. We're on our way back to the penthouse right now as we speak."

 _Exhaling a sigh of relief, Sonny says_ "Good, glad to hear it! You two just continue to keep my wife safe and we won't have any problems."

"Yes sir, you can count on me and Johnny to keep Mrs. C safe but…"

 _Not liking the sound of that, Sonny barks out_ "But what? Did you lie to me? Is something wrong with Carly?

"No sir, she's fine it's just…well she's not alone. She ran into a friend while walking through the park and well she kind of invited her friend to come back to the penthouse with her. They're both in the back of the limo sir…we're almost to the parking garage for the Harbor View sir."

"Friend? What friend? Who is she?"

"Well sir…that's just it. It isn't a she. Mrs. Corinthos' friend is a man…in fact he's the same guy she met at PCU when she registered for classes. His name is Sidney…I'm not sure about his last name though."

 _Sonny's blood pressure about shot through the roof when he heard that Carly was bringing some strange man back to their home…  
_  
"Let me get this straight…you allowed some strange man to ride in the back of _**my limo**_ with _**my wife**_ as you take them both back to _**my home**_!"

 _Johnny sucks in a breath as he could hear Sonny's loud yelling through Max's cell phone…Max on the other hand had to hold the phone back from his ear to keep his eardrum from exploding_.

"Mrs. Corinthos insisted that…" _Max starts out to explain but is quickly cut off_

"I'm on my way over there! Don't let Carly know I'm coming; you got that Max!"

"Yes sir"

 _Max exhales a shaky breath as he ends the call and places his cell phone back inside his pocket…Johnny pulls the limo into the parking garage._

 _Looking over at Johnny, Max tells him_ "Next time you're the one that's gonna call him."

 _Staying true to his word, Max kept his mouth shut and didn't let Carly know that he called Sonny or that he was on his way over. Carly was having a nice time talking with her new found friend…she found it easy to talk to him and it didn't hurt that he was quite handsome too. She knew that if Sonny knew she brought a male friend back to the penthouse he'd probably stroke…so it was a good thing that he did go out to the warehouse for his little meeting he just had to drag Jason off to. She reasoned with herself that Sid would be gone by the time Sonny got home._

 _After showing Sid the new couch and ottoman she'd bought, they both sit down on the couch and Carly starts to show him different magazines and fabric swatches she's been using on her quest to redecorate the penthouse. She asks his opinion and what he thinks would bring out the place better…Sid puts on the performance of his life acting like he's interested in fashion and decorating and gives her his fake opinion on what he thought a man seeking a interior decorating degree would say. Mainly he just made sure to stay away from anything masculine when he'd reply with his opinion._

 _It wasn't too long after that when Sonny came riding up the elevator…he made sure that Francis set a new record in driving from the warehouse back to the Harbor View Towers or else he'd have to answer to him. Once the elevator reaches the penthouse floor, Sonny comes walking off and makes his way straight to the door where both Max and Johnny stood guarding.  
_  
"They still inside?" _Sonny asks_

"Yes sir" _both Max and Johnny reply at the same time_

 _Stepping past the two guards, Sonny places his good hand on the doorknob and opens it…Carly sees the door opening and inwardly hopes that its either Max or Johnny and not who she thinks it is.  
_  
"Sonny…" _Carly calls out his name as she watches him walk inside; standing up she goes on to say_ "I uh, I didn't realize you'd be home so soon."

 _Flashing a dimpled smile, Sonny keeps his temper at bay as he closes the door behind him while saying_ "Yeah well I just couldn't wait to get back home…I missed you. Did you miss me?" _slowly he begins to walk towards the couch where she stood and their "guest" still sat_

 _Carly could tell that he was pissed off even through the smile and blinding dimples he was flashing._

 _Smiling_ "Always" _Carly replies in a loving tone while keeping up the facade of the happy in love newlyweds while in front of Sidney._

 _Now standing next to her, Sonny wraps his arm around her waist and Carly turns her head to look down over at Sid who'd just stood up from the couch as she says_ "Oh where are my manners, I haven't even introduced you my husband.."

 _Sid stood quietly taking it all in…they certainly seemed to be happy and in love but in his line of work he knew that things weren't always as they seemed to appear to be.  
_  
"Sidney this is my husband, Sonny Corinthos…Sonny this is Sidney Moon. We met at PCU…he's taking the same classes as me."

 _Sid reaches out his hand to shake…after a moment or two Sonny reaches out his hand as well while staring straight at him. As they shake hands, Sonny gives Sid's hand an extra squeeze to assert his authority as his eyes bore into his prey; he held in the pain from his shoulder as he used all the strength he could to squeeze his hand to pass it off as a normal shake._

 _Quickly Sid pulls his hand back and says_ "That's some grip you have there…"

 _Sid shakes his now throbbing hand and then begins to inwardly wonder if that is the way he is with Carly behind closed doors…does he hurt her and pretend like he's done no wrong and if so how could he get her to confide in him so that he could help her._

 _Grinning, Sonny turns to look at his beautiful wife as he says_ "Baby I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly earlier I'll make sure to make it up to you later when we're alone but for now let me give my beautiful bride a proper hello."

 _The kiss came not a second later as Sonny captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss…soon after his mouth possessed hers in a most deliciously wicked way Carly unconsciously wrapped her arms around his back as she moaned into his mouth and tingles went through her body._

 _Sid stood in a stunned silence that they both seem to have forgotten that he was still in the room with them…  
_  
 **End of Chapter 11**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou) **


	12. Chapter 12

Love Collides

* **Chapter 12** *

 _Watching the newlywed "couple" kissing each other hello made Sid start to feel a little uncomfortable. It also made him wish that it was HE that was kissing Carly and not that thug in a designer suit that was blackmailing the poor woman into a loveless marriage._

 _Hearing Carly moan into Sonny's mouth he had to admit that she was one hell of a good actress if Taggert was on the money which he believed he was. Sonny was a cold calculating man who did whatever he had to do to survive including marrying a woman he didn't love to stay out of jail where he should be. He could only imagine how scared Carly must be for her to be putting on such a disgusting, degrading show for Sonny Corinthos' benefit. Knowing as a cop that a man like Sonny wouldn't take any chances by letting the outside world think his marriage was anything but a happy one he really did fear what kind of hell he was putting Carly through behind closed doors._

 _Clearing his throat to get their attention and save Carly from having to pretend to enjoy kissing the man who forced her into a marriage she didn't want, Sid waits for them to break apart._

 _Reluctantly pulling apart from her lips, Sonny looks back at Sidney feeling more hatred for the guy then he already did for interrupting them instead of doing the right thing and just disappearing all together._

"Oh I'm sorry. I uh, forgot you were there…Uh…" _Placing his arm around Carly's waist, Sonny goes on to say with a frown on his face_ "I'm sorry what's your name again?"

"Sidney…Moon"

 _Nodding his head_ "Oh yeah that's right…sorry about that but sometimes my wife's kisses can make me forget my own name."

 _Fighting back the desire she had to roll her eyes at Sonny, Carly pulls away from his embrace and heads towards the mini bar to put some space between them._

 _Pouring herself a glass of water Carly clears her throat some then says_ … "I uh invited Sidney over so he could take a look at the penthouse. I wanted to see what he thought about my decorating ideas honey and he loved every single one of them."

 _Taking a seat in the armchair by the couch as Sidney sits himself back down onto the couch Sonny glances at him while saying_ "Rrreally…is that so?"

 _Inwardly Sonny began to argue with himself what he couldn't say aloud: This guy has got some nerve coming into_ _ **My**_ _home to help_ _ **My**_ _wife change the looks of_ _ **My**_ _penthouse! This Sidney guy was going to be a problem he could feel it…which is why I needed to make sure he stayed the hell away from_ _ **MY**_ _wife. At least Max and Johnny had the good sense to warn me about it.  
_  
"Well uh…Carly has incredible taste in décor…her ideas are amazing. I'm sure she's going to be the best in our class" _Sid replies_

"You're too kind Sidney but I'm sure you'll be just as good." _Carly replies fondly_

 _After rolling his eyes at Carly falling for his crap Sonny says_ "You don't have to convince me. I'm well aware that my wife has impeccable taste…she married me after all."

 _Glancing at Carly who started to choke on her water after just drinking some from her glass as soon as he finished his sentence, Sonny asks with concern_ "Baby are you alright?"

 _As her hand pounds on her chest a little Carly hoarsely explains_ "Fine…went down the wrong pipe."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm alright"

 _Smiling at her_ "Good, that's good… If it's not too much trouble could you bring me a drink sweetheart my throat is kind of dry."

 _Forcing a smile, Carly sweetly replies_ "Sure honey, I'd be happy to." _Looking over at Sidney she asks_ "Would you like a drink too?"

 _Shaking his head_ "No thanks." _Sidney replies with a suspicious look as he watches them curiously_

 _Damn it! Carly curses inwardly. She was hoping Sidney would agree to the drink that way she could give Sonny his stupid drink and then get away from him by giving Sidney his.  
_  
"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Carly the man said he didn't want anything honey" _Sonny tells her while making sure to keep his temper in check and a smile on his face. He knew she was trying to do whatever she could to put some space between them since their kiss got to her yet again._

 _After pouring some Brandy in a glass Carly makes her way towards her husband. Instead of taking the glass from her hand, Sonny pats his lap singling her to sit down…he knew she couldn't refuse since she was playing the happily married newlywed wife._

 _Sitting down on his good side, Carly inwardly curses him to the high heavens knowing he was only doing this to annoy her!  
_  
 _Placing his hand onto her thigh Sonny strokes it in a loving manner as he takes full advantage of the situation she put herself in when she invited a strange man she hardly knew into their home. For all she knew this guy could be some sort of sick stalker cause he sure as hell wasn't buying that they just happened to bump into each other crap._

 _Seeing Sonny's hand go onto Carly's thigh, Sid speaks up since he was starting to feel left out again_ "Carly if you need any more help with decorating ideas I'd be happy to help you out anytime you want" __

 _Taking his drink from her, Sonny tells him_ "If my wife needs any help she'll come to me…her husband"

 _Watching Sonny take a sip from his drink Sid replies back_ "I meant no harm or disrespect Mr. Corinthos…I was just being a friend offering my help if Carly needs it"

 _Figuring she better get Sidney out of the penthouse if not to save him from Sonny's jealously but to save her from having to have to be soooo close to him sitting on his lap…_

 _Looking over to her guest, Carly says_ "Thanks for coming by Sidney you helped a lot but now that my husband is home I'd like to be alone with him. I hope you understand."

 _Standing up from the couch, Sid says_ "That's alright I understand. It was nice seeing you again." _Locking eyes with Sonny he then says_ "Mr. Corinthos it was nice meeting you as well…you have an amazing wife" _When Sonny just nods his head he looks back at Carly_ "I guess I'll see you in school. Take _care_ of yourself Carly."

 _Smiling at Sid as he walks pass them towards the penthouse door Carly calls out to him_ "Thanks I will and you take care too Sidney oh and thanks again"

 _Getting off of Sonny's lap the moment the door shuts behind Sidney, Carly makes her way back towards the mini bar._

 _Placing his glass on the floor beside him with a grunt Sonny asks_ "You want to tell me why the hell you brought that fruitcake here when you hardly know the guy?"

 _Shaking her head realizing what he was getting at, Carly tells him_ "Sidney isn't gay Sonny and I already told you why I brought him here. I wanted to know what he thought about my decorating ideas"

 _Cocking his head to the side slightly, Sonny asks_ "You sure about that because I'm not…even his name sounds gay…Sidney Moon" _he laughs then says_ "Come onnn…"

"He isn't!"

"Could have fooled me"

"He isn't gay Sonny!" _Carly goes on to defend her new friend_

"What makes you SO sure he isn't?" _Sonny demands with a scowl on his face. Not giving Carly the chance to reply he demands angrily_ "Did he try something with you…with _**MY**_ wife?!"

 _Taken aback by his outburst Carly asks_ "YOUR WIFE?"

 _With a nod of his head_ "YES MY wife! You're MY wife and NO ONE touches what's MINE… NOT EVER!"

 _Giving him a dirty look Carly asks_ "So now in your Sick PIG Headed mind I'm YOURS?! Like the shoes on your feet and the ugly DRAPES on your windows?!"

"First of all the drapes aren't ugly and secondly yeah kind of. You're my wife, but you know what it goes both ways… I'm yours too."

 _Scoffing at him Carly tells him_ "That's not sweetening the DEAL for me Sonny!"

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny explains to her_ "Look we're married like it or not and part of being married-"

 _Cutting him off_ "Sonny marriage isn't a ownership it's a commitment to spend the rest of your life loving the person you married to but in our case it's just a commitment to pretend to be happily married to save you from going to jail"

"I'll admit I'm a selfish man so like it or not as long as you are my wife I won't allow or accept some guy hanging all over you. I have an image to protect and I won't let some fruit cup disrespect me by hanging all over my wife"

 _Carly was about to retort when Sonny's cell phone started to ring…_

 _Fishing his cell phone out of his pocket, Sonny keeps his eyes locked on Carly as she drank from her glass of water with an exasperated look on her face…  
_

"Yeah?"

 *****  
**  
 _Knowing Sonny wasn't going to be happy about this Benny lets out a heavy sigh_ "Boss…you might wanna sit down"

 *******

"I am sitting down Benny now what's going on?" _Sonny asked with a pained expression not sure if he even wanted to know what was wrong now.  
_  
 *****  
**  
"It's about your father…" _Benny starts to explain_

 *******

"What about my father?" _Sonny demands, wanting to make sure nothing bad happened to him under his protection._

 _Placing her glass onto the mini bar Carly's curiosity gets the better of her as she makes her way towards Sonny when she hears him mention his father...  
_  
 *****  
**  
"Well apparently he's getting restless at being stuck inside the safe house sir"

 *****  
**  
 _Shaking his head at what Benny was saying as Carly sat down in front of him on that thing she replace his coffee table with Sonny barks out_ … "Benny I don't CARE if he's climbing the fucking walls! He's staying there until this whole MESS is fixed! A mess that Mike started in the first damn place!"

 *****  
**  
"Sir he's been breaking a lot of things…and uh he almost escaped. He's pretty set on leaving sir."

 *****  
**  
 _Shutting his eyes Sonny replies_ "I'll handle it Benny"

 _Watching Sonny shove his cell phone back into his pocket, Carly asks_ "Is your father alright?"

 _With a groan he gets up from the chair he was sitting in while mumbling out to her_ "My father isn't your problem Carly"

 _Placing a fake smile on her face Carly tells him with a little sarcasm laced in her voice_ "But we're married Sonny like it or not and your father is-"

 _Cutting her off Sonny tells her_ "Is none of your concern. I have to go. I'll be back later and uh this place better look the same when I get back"

 _Carly shakes her head as she watches Sonny walk out of the penthouse and close the door behind him…  
_  
 **~**~**

 _As the limo drove off towards the safe house Mike was in, Sonny lets out a heavy sigh…his mind still reeling on the fact that his wife let some strange man into their home so he could agree with her about his taste or according to Carly lack of taste in decorating._

 _Then there was the way that Sidney guy was looking at Carly…Sonny didn't like it AT ALL; it made him want to snap the little prick in two. Carly was his wife damn it and it was completely unacceptable for some guy to come snooping around what was his. Why the hell Carly couldn't see his point of view on this was beyond him._

 _Knowing he wouldn't be able to deal with his father if this wasn't taken care of first Sonny pulls out his cell phone. After a few rings Benny finally answers…_

"Benny! I don't care what you're doing but whatever it is it can wait! I want you to find out everything you can about a guy named Sidney Moon. He's been hanging around my wife and I don't like it!"

 _When Benny tells him he'll get right on it Sonny puts his cell phone back into his pocket pleased that he was one step closer into resolving the Sidney Moon problem. Hopefully before Carly starts school Sidney Moon would no longer be a problem.  
_  
 **~**~  
**  
 _After staring at the closed door Sonny left out of a few minutes ago, Carly exhales a frustrated breath. The man would never learn! How was he suppose to heal and get better if he kept running around all over the place?! She then tells herself not to worry about the arrogant jerk and use this time to her advantage while he's gone._

 _Quickly Carly makes her way towards his desk figuring she might as well call Jason now that Sonny was distracted with his father…with him gone she could finally learn what Jason found out about her birthmother without having Sonny interfere like he ended up doing at Kelly's._

 _Picking up the phone and placing the receiver to her hear Carly dials Jason's cell phone number as her heart began to race._

 _The phone began to ring and ring and ring_ … "Come on, come onnnn…" _she lets out a frustrated sigh then says_ "Jase pick up, pick up, pick up the phone…."

 _Finally Jason's voice mail message came on and Carly slams the phone back down without leaving a message._

"Damn it Jason why aren't you answering your phone?!"

 _Coming up with another idea, Carly sits herself on top of Sonny's desk. Picking the phone back up again she dials Benny. Once again she starts to get frustrated when the phone just continues to ring and ring and ring._

 _Just as she's about to hang up the phone, Benny finally answers but before he could get a word out Carly says_ "Benny, it's Carly"

***

 _Suppressing a groan, not wanting to show the boss's wife any disrespect but fearing her call had something to do with this Sidney Moon guy the boss wanted him to check out he prays she doesn't put him in the middle of things. The last thing he wanted was the aggravation of being stuck between the two of them…which is why he took so long to answer his phone in the first place since he knew it wasn't the boss that was calling from the penthouse since he was on his way to see his father._

"Is everything alright Mrs. Corinthos?"

 *****  
**  
 _Letting out a sigh Carly tells him_ "Carly, call me Carly and no everything is not alright! I keep getting Jason's voicemail whenever I call him and I need to speak with him NOW Benny!"

 *****  
**  
 _Knowing the boss and Jason seemed to be on the outs a little from the meeting Sonny held earlier which was probably the reason why he put Jason on the job wanting to keep him busy for awhile Benny asks  
_  
"Is it an emergency Mrs. Corinthos?" _Benny wouldn't dare call her anything but that unless the boss himself said otherwise._

 *****  
**  
 _Frustrated, since all she wanted to know was what Jason found out in Florida Carly snaps_ "I just need to talk to him Benny. He's my best friend...it's important!"

 *****  
**  
"He's busy right now…Mr. Corinthos needs him. If whatever you need can't wait then I suggest you call Mr. Corinthos. I'm sure he will be happy to help you with any problem you may have."

 *****  
**  
 _Rolling her eyes, Carly sarcastically huff out_ "Thanks a whole lot for the HELP Benny!" _slamming the phone down Carly lets out a frustrated sigh.  
_  
 ***A little while later***

 _Sonny walks inside the safe house and lets out a heavy sigh when he sees one of his men wrapping a bandage around Mike's hand._

 _Wanting to speak alone with Mike, Sonny speaks in a cool, calm and collect voice_ "You can go back to your post" _he says dismissing the guard._

 _Glaring at his son, Mike replies_ "It's about time you showed yourself!"

 _Mike was starting to go stir crazy being cooped up in the room he was in. Sure there was a television but you could only watch so much TV before you become bored; and besides he didn't like being held against his will and by his own son for that matter._

 _Shaking his head at Mike's attitude since he was trying to save his ungrateful ASS from a problem he created, Sonny yells_ "I don't appreciate being pulled away from MY WIFE because you can't stay PUT to SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN!" _If he didn't know better he would think Mike had a death wish but knowing his father he probably just had a gambling itch he wanted to scratch._

 _Taken back a little at Sonny's outburst, Mike questions with a frown on his face_ "Wife?"

 _Sonny shuts his eyes as he realizes his mistake…he didn't mean to tell Mike about Carly, but it slipped out anyways because she was still on his mind. He couldn't get the picture out of his head of his wife sitting to closely for his liking on his couch laughing with that loser Sidney. LAUHHING that's how he found his unwelcome guest with his wife! Laughing and sitting way to close on the couch with each other and Sidney didn't even have to guilt her into it like he had to. The only time he could get that close to his own wife was when they had the public eye on them or if he could guilt her in to it and that made him hate that loser Sidney Moon even more every passing second…and what the hell kind of name is Sidney Moon anyway?!  
_  
"Forget it!" _Sonny snaps back…the last thing he wanted to do was talk about Carly with Mike of all people._

"Who is she?" _Mike pushes seeing it was a sensitive matter to Sonny which he could only assume that this mystery woman meant something to his son._

 _Locking eyes with him, Sonny tells him_ "No one you'll ever get to meet or know."

 _The last person that he would ever want around his wife was Mike. Sonny wasn't about to give Mike the chance to hurt Carly the way he hurt him and his mother. Carly was his wife and it was his job to protect her._

 _Cocking his head to the side, Mike replies_ "She must mean a lot to you if you're so protective of her"

"She's my wife Mike!" _Sonny simply tells him, without really declaring his feelings for her…_

 _Truth be told, Sonny wasn't sure what to call what he felt for Carly. Lust…sure there was no doubt about that and there was no use in denying it…even Carly could at least admit to that; but he also knew that deep down it was more than just lust he felt towards his wife. He knew whatever feelings he had for Carly it wasn't love, well at least not yet but it was something more significant than just wanting to consummate his marriage._

 _Seeing the look on Mike's face Sonny mumbles out_ "Not that you would know what being a husband means."

 _Seeing the hurt in Sonny's eyes, Mike hated it. Even though the pain that he caused his son seemed like another life time to him but to Sonny it was still fresh in his mind, Mike bitterly replies…_

"Then I'm sure since you're so perfect that your wife will be one lucky woman"

"You got that right old man!" _Sonny yells out to him knowing he would never be the type of husband Mike was to his mother._

 _Carly could rely on him to keep her safe and not to leave her helpless and alone. Marriage or not even when they did get their divorce once he was in the clear he knew he would never let Carly be fed to the vultures…he'd make sure she was taken care of and not desperate to predators like Deke. It was the least he could do since she stepped up for him in his time of need.  
_  
"I just hope she's as perfect as you are son because we both know that the moment she makes a mistake she's done for. Once you feel betrayed that's it!"

 _Closing the distance between them Sonny tells him_ "My wife is none of your CONCERN Mike! And you're NOT leaving here until the mess you put in motion is FIXED! So get comfortable you're going to be here for a while!"

"You know what Michael don't do me any favors!" _Mike yells back…_

 _He hated the fact that his own son saw him as an inconvenience and a failure not only as a father but as a man. And to make things worse he knew nothing he said or ever tried to do would ever change his son's point of view on him. The damage was done and for Sonny there was no turning back._

 _Seeing Sonny shaking his head at him Mike goes on to say_ "You're obviously fed up with cleaning up after my messes and-"

"You think" _Sonny cuts him off sarcastically_

"And I realized long ago that forgiveness from you is impossible so why don't you do us both a favor and let me be on my way!"

"I won't have your blood on my hands. You're staying here until its safe. After that I don't care where you go!" _Sonny tells him before turning around and making his way towards the door._

 _Calling out to his retreating form Mike shouts out_ "You're an ASS!"

 _Stopping in his tracks, Sonny turns back around; his eyes are dark and cold as he glares back into the eyes of the man he once called dad when he was a little boy._

"I'm saving YOUR Life and I'm the ASS?!" _Sonny questions..._

 _Nodding his head, Mike snaps back_ "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! You stand there all high mighty and condescending and you act like you're better than me-"

 _Cutting him off as his hands clench into fists at his side, Sonny tells him through clenched teeth_ "I AM better then you"

 _Cocking his head to the side Mike questions_ "Why because you're so noble that your saving your dear old dad?! PLEASE! You don't give a damn about me you're just doing this because you want to impress your new wife I bet! Show her how good you are despite your bad image and your pathetic excuse for a father!"

 _Shaking his head, Sonny states_ "Carly wasn't even in the picture until the mess you started began!"

"No? So just when did you two love birds meet?" _Mike inquires_

"I'm not talking to you about my wife! She's OFF LIMITS!" _Sonny warns him_.

"Is she a brunette?" _Seeing the glare come over his son's face, Mike answers his own question by saying_ "I bet she is. That's your type isn't it? Pretty petite brunette just like Brenda and Lily…"

"What the hell is it that don't you understand about a subject being OFF LIMITS to you?" _Sonny asks angrily…  
_  
"Fine we'll talk about something else then."

"I'm done talking to you! You're nothing but a waste of time _!" Turning around he makes his way out the door and slams it behind him._

 **~**~  
**  
 _Looking out the window as the driver drove him back home, Sonny couldn't help but think about his conversation with Mike. He said he would be a better husband then Mike ever was to his mother but now that he thought about it how could he be? How could he be better then Mike if he and Carly went through with the plans to divorce the moment he was in the clear?_

 _Divorcing Carly would make him no better than Mike and there was just no way in hell he was going to be put in the same category that he held Mike in! No way in HELL! They were just going to have to stay married!_

 _Anyways it's not like they weren't attracted to each other. And in time he was sure Carly would be itching to consummate their marriage and BOY would their first night together be spectacular…he'd make damn sure of that. That way it would keep Carly wanting more and more of him and for that matter not even thinking about getting a divorce._

 _Besides let's face it, his number one talent is pleasuring a woman and by the time the charges are dropped Sonny was sure Carly wouldn't want out of their marriage anyway. How anyone could resist him after being ravished by him was simply unheard of._

 _A cocky little smile appears at the corners of his mouth as he figures he has everything all planned out. Of course this meant that he'd have to be married to Carly til death do them part but for some reason it didn't scare him…actually he started looking forward to it. Right now in their relationship he and Carly are at each other's throats arguing all the time but who knows what will happen if they are given the time to get to know each other and learn how to live with each other._

 _Grinning_ "This marriage might actually work out after all" _he inwardly tells himself  
_  
* **Sorel's Secret Hideout** *

 _Sitting at his desk with a drink in his hand, Sorel sits in silence as he inwardly pictures all of the ways he'd like to take down his enemy Sonny Corinthos. He should be the big boss not Sonny! He shouldn't be the one in hiding like some sort of coward! Hopefully it wouldn't be to long before he'd have everything and Sonny Corinthos would be nothing but a bad memory.  
_  
"And when that day comes people are going to have to start showing me some respect!" _Sorel gulps down the last of his drink then slams the glass down onto the desk._

 _Hearing the sound of his ringing cell phone, Sorel picks it up from the desk where he had it sitting since he was waiting for a call._

"What do you got for me?" _Sorel says into the phone already knowing who it was_

 ******  
**  
"Corinthos has beefed up security sir. It's practically impossible to get inside the building…"

 ******  
**  
 _With a frown, Sorel barks out_ "Sonny's increased security?! Why would he do that? Don't tell me you were stupid enough to be spotted?!"

****

"No sir…and I'm not sure why the extra security was added. One day everything was normal with the same guards on the same shifts and then the next day the building is like a fortress; he also has extra guards on his wife"

 ******  
**  
 _Taking in the information, Sorel replies_ "I want you to stay on top of everything. I want to know every move Corinthos makes. When time comes for me to strike back when Corinthos least expects it he won't know what hit him and I'll take over his territory."

 ******  
**  
"Yes sir, but it's not gonna be easy with the new security added onto the building and…"

 ******  
**  
"I don't want to hear any excuses! You do as you're told and make sure you stay out of sight!

 _And with that said, Sorel slams the phone down ending the call…  
_  
* **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4** *

 _Walking over to the mini bar, Carly pours herself a drink after pacing back and forth over and over again when she struck out with Benny. She was so frustrated that if she could reach through the phone and strangle Benny she would…but then she realized that it wasn't Benny that she should be angry with. No, it was a certain arrogant control freak that was keeping her from Jason…poor Benny was just following Sonny's orders._

 _Taking a sip from her glass she began to walk around the room in silence until she found herself sitting once again on top of Sonny's desk. As she sat and drank her drink, Carly's mind began to drift off to thoughts of the man that has done nothing but drive her crazy since the moment she met him._

"Just wait until he gets home…" _Carly tells herself_ "No way is he gonna be able to avoid this fight! I'm sick and damn tired of his arrogance and jealousy! For that matter why is he so jealous of my relationship with Jason…that has to be the only reason why he keeping me from seeing him because he's jealous. Which makes no sense in the world because our marriage isn't real it's just a ploy to keep him from being arrested and going to jail but that's Sonny for you. Jason and I are just best friends we've never been intimate! He thinks that just because I'm Mrs. Sonny Corinthos that I belong to him. Well I'm nobody's property and it's about damn time that he learned that! And when he comes back home I'm gonna tell him just that a demand that he let me speak with Jason." _After drinking down some more of her drink, Carly goes on to inwardly argue with herself_ "Why isn't he home yet? He shouldn't be running around all over town anyway when his shoulder isn't completely healed. The man has a freaking gunshot wound to his shoulder with matching stitches…he should be home following the doctor's orders but you know what if he doesn't care about his own health then I'm not going to either." _She gulps down the last of her drink when she realizes what she was doing_ "Listen to me" _she says aloud_ "I sound like a real wife worried about her husband."

 _That thought alone scared her to death…_

 _It was at that moment that the door opened…Sonny steps inside but stops in the doorway as he sees Carly sitting on top of his desk.  
_  
 _Sonny takes a moment to drink in the sight of her sitting there on his desk before he closes the door behind him then asks_ "What's wrong with the couch? My desk isn't for you to sit on. Besides you have a brand new couch over there why not sit on it…after all that is what couches are for isn't it?" _with a little grunt he starts to carefully take off his suit jacket_ "Or maybe I'm mistaken and you're not suppose to sit on the couch after all…I mean with my lack of decorating skills I'm obviously out of the loop on how couches are suppose to be used now." _He places the jacket down next to where Carly is still sitting on top of his desk._

 _Rolling her eyes at his attempt to be sarcastic, Carly says_ "Funny" _in a dull tone_

 _Now standing directly in front of her and invading her personal space, Sonny stares into Carly's brown eyes as he lightly brushes his hand over her leg making it seem like an accident as goes on to say_ "You know what…you sitting here on top of my desk has got me thinking of other ways it can be useful."

 _The look in his eyes as he stares into hers was almost her undoing. Carly had to tell herself not to let Sonny get to her as her heart rate began to increase. She was pissed off and she wasn't going to allow him to escape this argument…although she did have to nibble then wet her suddenly dry lips before she could form the words to tell him…_

"Dream on Corinthos Casanova Wannabe. Your lame lines have no affect on me…" _Carly tells him as she gathers all of her strength not to let him get to her. Placing a hand to his chest she gives him a little push back as she slides down from his desk and immediately puts space between them_. "Tell me something just so I'll know for future reference…"

 _Sonny had to smirk at her quick escape since he knew that he'd gotten to her_ "Depends on what you wanna know."

"Do you get off on visits to see your father?" _Seeing his scrunched up disgusted face, Carly quickly adds in_ "I only ask because you just came from seeing him and now you're back home and all turned on and horny. It kinda makes me think that your theory about Sidney may be wishful thinking and since you're the Big Bad Godfather of Port Charles you have to keep that side of you on the down low. Tell me something is this fake marriage also an excuse for you to keep up appearances and not just to keep you out of the slammer?"

 _They stand for a brief moment in silence before Sonny walks towards her closing the space that she put between them. They stand toe to toe letting their eyes do all the talking and right now Sonny's were telling a story of rage and anger and a need to not only prove but to also show her just how wrong her little theory is. He slowly began to back her up until her backside was met with the couch and she couldn't walk any further. She was now trapped between him and the couch as he raises a hand to her cheek and lets out a low groan as he glances down to her slightly parted lips._

 _Carly's eyes on the other hand told a story of fear of what he would do and the anticipation of it as well. She knew what an arrogant macho man he is and she also knew that what she just suggested he wouldn't take lightly. For right now in this brief moment in time she'd forgotten about confronting Sonny about Jason and why he's keeping Jason away from her…the only thing she could concentrate on was his eyes and how close they were standing now that he had her backed her up against the back the newly bought couch that he hated. The touch of his hand to her cheek and the low deep sexy grumble had her ready and waiting for his next move. Even though the rational part of her kept screaming at her to push him away and yell and scream at him about Jason, her body could not move and her mouth was at a loss of words._

 _Leaning into her lips, Sonny pulls back just seconds before their lips were about to meet and whispers to her_ "Put your arms around me"

 _Before she could stop herself form doing so, Carly had her arms wrapped around him just as he'd commanded her to do. Carly sucks in a deep breath as she glances back and forth from his eyes to his mouth as Sonny places his free arm around her waist pulling her to him so that there is no room in between their bodies…she felt the rock hard evidence of that pressed up against her.  
_  
"Sonny" _Carly whispers in an attempt stop whatever it is that was happening between them…_

 _Shaking his head no, Sonny places a gentle finger to her lips and then whispers in a low raspy tone_ "You want answers to your accusations? I say we put an end to all the games right here and right now. I guarantee you hours later when we're done you'll have no doubts about your husband again." __

 _The phone began to ring and Carly looks over to the ringing phone on his desk._

 _Before Carly could get a word out, Sonny tells her_ "Let it ring…"

 _After struggling to find her voice again, Carly manages to say_ "What if its business…"

"It can wait" _Sonny tells her as the phone continues to ring_

"But…" _Carly starts to speak but is cut off_

"Kiss me" _Sonny orders her just as he did before when he told her to put her arms around him_

 _Finally the phone stopped ringing…_

 _Not able to resist him any longer, Carly leans into his mouth. As their lips began to part for the anticipated kiss that was to come Sonny and Carly are interrupted by a knocking on the door as it opens not a second later.  
_  
"Mr. Corinthos I just got a call from oops…" _Max began to say but stopped in place as he got a good look at what he'd just interrupted._

 _The close intimate moment came to a screeching halt and Carly took advantage of the situation by quickly clearing her throat and walking out of her husband's arms. She would have made a mad dash for the stairs but Sonny held on to her hand so she couldn't go to far from him._

 _Max inwardly kicked himself as he prayed that Sonny wouldn't kill him for what he'd just interrupted. After all he was just the messenger and you're not supposed to shoot the messenger._ "Sorry sir…I uh, I didn't mean to interrupt" _he starts to quickly apologize_.

 _As Sonny held on to Carly's hand, he turns a glare over to Max and says in a dark deadly tone_ "This better be good Max. What the hell is so important that you couldn't wait for me to tell you to come inside?!"

 _Max gulps at the intense dark look Sonny was staring him down with then says_ "Sir I uh, I…"

"You what Max! Spit it out already!"

"Pauly called from his post downstairs. He said he tried to call your phone but you weren't picking up so he called me instead."

 _Sonny realizes that the phone call that he ignored was probably Pauly calling_ … "What did he want?"

"It's business sir…" _Max quickly tells his boss as code to let him know that he might not want Carly to hear._

 _Getting Max's hint, Sonny sighs then says_ "Meet me in the hall"

 _With a nod to his boss, Max makes his exit back into the hallway with Johnny._

 _Sonny turns to look back at Carly but before he could say anything she says_ "You have to leave again?"

"Looks like it…" _Sonny replies_

"Maybe it's for the best. What just happened a moment ago shouldn't have gotten that far. It won't happen again." _Carly says while slipping her hand from his then folding heir arms with a determined look on her face._

 _With a slight nod, Sonny walks over to the door. Carly watches him as he walks away from her and places his hand on the door knob but when she sees him turn back around to face her she closes her eyes while keeping her arms folded.  
_  
"I won't' be long" _Sonny tells her as he watches her close her eyes on him_ "Oh and Carly…" _he pauses for a brief moment before saying_ "This isn't over…not by a long shot." _he tells her and then leaves out the door closing it behind him._

 _Hearing the door close, Carly finally opens her eyes as she raises a hand up to her mouth where she could still feel the touch of his tender lips pressed to hers.  
_  
"Uh I'm such an idiot! Why did I let him get to me like that?" _Carly asks herself. Seconds later she hears his parting words over and over again in her head._ "It is over" _she says aloud to herself_ "I'll make sure of it. When he gets back I'll just make sure to start an argument with him." _She then realizes that she was suppose to argue with him about Jason anyway_ "This time when Sonny comes home I'll make sure we have the biggest loudest argument so that the thought of kissing me anymore won't even come to mind ever again."

 _And with that said, Carly practically runs upstairs and inside the guest bedroom slamming the door shut behind her.  
_  
* **Out in the Hallway** *

 _As soon as Sonny stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind him, Max begins to apologize again_ …"Sir once again I'm sorry for…"

 _Cutting him off, Sonny barks out_ "Don't let it happen again!" _he points at Max with a deadly glare in his eyes_ "Next time you have something to tell me you damn well better knock and WAIT until I tell your ass it's okay to come inside! Understand what I'm sayin Max?"

"Yes sir" _Max says with a nod_

 _Sonny casts a look over to Johnny wanting an answer from him too…_

"Yes sir. I understand sir. It won't happen again. I'll make sure the other guys know your orders too."

"Good. Now what's this urgent message from Pauly?"

 _Clearing his throat some, Max says_ "He just caught one of Sorel's men snooping around the building."

 _Sonny lets the information sink in then asks_ "Where are they?"

"Pauly has the guy tied up and gagged in the back of one of the cars sir. All he's waiting on are orders from you of what you want done."

 _Pulling out his cell, Sonny calls Pauly…when the line picks up on the second ring, Sonny speaks_ "This is a safe line. Tell me what happened." _Pauly relays how he found one of Sorel's men snooping around the service elevators trying to figure out a way to make it upstairs to the penthouse floor and how he knocked the prick out and tried to call him immediately afterwards._ "You did good." _Sonny tells him then says_ "Take the scum to the old safe house on 5th and Courtland Street. I'll meet you there shortly. I wanna know what he knows about his boss's whereabouts. After he spills his guts he'll be of no more use to me. You know what to do then."

"Yes sir"

"Good." _Sonny replies and then says_ "Jason and I will meet you there. Until we get there I trust you'll keep our guest occupied." _and with that said he ends the call placing his cell back inside his breast pocket. With a sigh, Sonny looks over to Johnny and says_ "Jason's suppose to be overseeing a shipment tonight at Pier 35 but I want you to take over since he'll be busy taking care of Sorel's scum thug at the warehouse with Pauly."

"Yes sir" _Johnny replies_

 _Turning to Max, Sonny tells him_ "Stay here with Carly. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Keep my wife safe…got it"

"Yes sir" _Max replies_

 _Sonny presses the elevator button, the doors open and he steps inside_ "Call down to the garage and have one of the guys get the car ready. I'm on my way down."

"Yes sir" _Both Max and Johnny reply_

 _As Sonny reaches the parking garage he walks over to the car and gets in back as he reaches inside his pocket taking out his cell again so he can call Jason. The driver takes off once Sonny is inside. Sonny sits dialing Jason's cell._

 _Once Jason answers his ringing cell, Sonny tells him_ "Meet me at the old safe house on 5th and Courtland Street. One of Sorel's thugs made the mistake of snooping around the service elevators of the Harbor View. Johnny's gonna take over your duty at Pier 35 tonight since you'll be busy getting information out of Sorel's thug."

 _Before Jason could get a chance to respond, Sonny hangs up the phone…  
_  
* **5th and Courtland Street** *

 _As Sonny's car pulls up around the back of the safe house, Jason's motorcycle pulls up moments later._

 _Stepping out of the car, Sonny looks over at Jason_ "You got here in record time."

"You sounded serious and besides this is important…this guy can lead us to Sorel and we can take care of him once and for all." _Jason replies_

"That's the plan. Pauley's inside with him. I'm not gonna stay long. I trust you and Pauly to handle everything once Sorel's thug runs out his use."

 _Wondering why Sonny wasn't gonna stay, Jason asks_ "You're not gonna stay? Where are you going? Is your shoulder still bothering you?"

 _Sonny turns to Jason with a stare as he says_ "First of all I don't answer to you. You answer to me. Second if you must know I'm going home to my wife…we have some things we need to discuss and you have work to do so I suggest you go inside and do it."

 _Jason nods then asks_ "Is everything okay with us? It seems to me that you have some sort of attitude towards me…especially so since I've got back from Florida."

"Now isn't the time for this discussion…"

"Okay, you're right but we do need to talk about this."

"I agree but for now lets go handle the situation inside. I want a report of everything after I leave. Make sure the prick knows that it's in his best interest to spill what he knows. Make it hurt if he decides to protest."

* **The Harbor View Towers** *

 _Sitting Indian style on the bed in the guest bedroom, Carly glances over to the closed door as she listens for any sound of Sonny coming back home. It had been an hour since he left out the door telling her that he wouldn't be gone long and that their conversation wasn't over by a long shot._

 _She'd sat there for an hour rehearsing over and over again what she'd say when he got back. Jason was her best friend and she wasn't gonna allow Sonny to keep him away from her and not only that there was no way was she gonna let him pull her back into what almost happened before they were interrupted by Max. What the hell was she thinking of anyway letting things get that far in the first place._

 _It was at that very moment when Carly heard the closing of the door downstairs and Sonny's voice calling out her name…  
_  
"Carlee…"

 _Carly didn't answer him back she just stood up from the bed and went to stand next to the closed door._

 _Sonny makes his way up the stairs as fast as he could when he sees that she isn't anywhere down stairs. Knowing that she could only be one place, Sonny went straight for the guest bedroom door and knocks.  
_  
"Carly I know you're in there." _Sonny says then knocks again as he says_ "Carly open the door. It's no use avoiding me because I'm not gonna go away."

 _The door opens and Carly stands there looking at him staring back at her as she says_ "It wasn't locked."

"Can I come in?" _Sonny asks_

"Only if you tell me where Jason is or at least call him so I can talk to him."

 _Sonny tries to hold back his jealousy as he replies_ "Jason's busy at the moment…its business."

 _Cutting him off_ … "Oh I see…so Jason's busy with business huh."

"Yeah"

"Well until Jason is free of all this so called business you have him attending to then I'm afraid I'm too busy to talk to you so…" _Carly tells him as she starts to close the door in his face_

 _Placing his good hand on the door, Sonny stops her from closing the door in his face_ "Don't do this" _he tells her_

"Don't do what? Stop you from keeping me from my best friend? Just because you're jealous and mad that you'll never have the kind of relationship with me that I have with Jason doesn't mean you have to punish him! Jason and I are close! He's the best friend I've ever had and that's saying something since we've only known each other for the past five years! The day I met Jason five years ago in that dive of a bar I was working at was the day I made a friend for life. He's always been there for me when I needed him and I'm not gonna let you get in between and bust up our friendship just because you're too stubborn, arrogant, jealous and pig headed to respect it! I had something real important to discuss with Jason earlier and you just dismissed it like it was nothing and practically dragged Jason off with you to who knows where just so you could stop us from talking and spending time together!"

 _Sonny pushes past Carly as he walks inside the guestroom without her consent_ "Jason, Jason, Jason that's all you ever talk about! I'm getting sick and tired of my wife always talking about another man." _Before she could get another word out Sonny adds_ "And I know you two are friends, excuse me best friends but damn it I'm getting tired of hearing about it every damn day. We're married whether we like it or not and we're gonna have to stay that way for a while! How does it look like if my wife keeps running off to Jason for every little thing? I don't know what it is that you have Jason helping you with but he's not your husband! I am!" _he points to himself_ "If there is something my wife needs help with then damn it you should come to me your husband for that support! That idiot Taggert is still out there just waiting for any type of clue to prove that our marriage is a fake and you're the one that's gonna give him the proof if you keep hanging all over Jason!"

"Hanging all over Jason?! What the hell are you talking about me hanging all over Jason? Jason and I are best friends you idiot!" _Carly tells him as she walks to stand in front of him_ "There is nothing between us other than friendship and that's all it will ever be. I could never have a romantic relationship with Jason because I can't risk losing him. And as for what Jason's helping me with like I said it's none of your business. Now until you can respect my friendship with Jason and stop trying to keep us apart then I don't want to have to see your face unless we're in public playing the Happy happy couple." _walking back over to the door, Carly holds it open as she says_ "Unless you're gonna call Jason for me so I can talk to him then you can stay if not then I'd like you to leave my room."

 _A silent moment passes as they both stand staring at each other. Finally Sonny walks over to the door where Carly stood holding it open. Now standing in front of her, Sonny shakes his head as he smiles a little crooked smile…_

"I see what you're doing…"

 _Confused, Carly asks_ "What is it that you think I'm doing? I'm dead serious!"

"You may be serious about what you said about Jason but the reason for you saying it is all I'm interested in. Like I said before I see what you're doing but I gotta tell ya it's not gonna work." _Sonny replies and flashes her a small dimpled grin_ "You almost had me but it's not gonna work…"

 _Carly inwardly curses at him figuring her out but aloud she still plays clueless as she asks_ "What's not gonna work?"

"You pulling me into some argument so that I forget about what happened earlier downstairs between us before Max interrupted and I had to leave."

 _Shaking her head, Carly tells him_ "I was gonna tell you the same thing earlier when you came back home from seeing your father but then you…" _she pauses for a brief moment getting a quick flash of the almost kiss they shared then says_ "Well you know what you did. Anyways it doesn't matter now. The moment has passed. It's over with. It won't happen again and if you don't mind I'd like you to leave."

"And as I told you before I left earlier this isn't over by a long shot." _Sonny reminds her_

"Yes it is"

"Stop fighting me on this. Why can't you just admit that you kinda like me and that you like kissing me?"

"Well if memory serves me correctly I think we've both already admitted to both of those things but it doesn't matter because there will never be nothing between us other than this fake marriage until we're able to get a divorce."

 _Hearing Carly mention them getting a divorce reminds Sonny of his changed plans to stay married…he probably should tell her about his change in plans for their marriage but he knew the moment that he did they'd really get into a knock down drag out argument and right now he wanted to see if he could get her back into that place they were before Max had the bad timing of interrupting them. If he could get her back into that place and feeling the things he knew she was feeling in that moment then maybe they could take it a little farther…who knows maybe they could end up being as intimate as a married couple could be and she wouldn't fight him on wanting to stay married._

"Let's not talk about things that aren't in the cards to happen any time soon. How about we get back to you maybe admitting that you want more out of our fake marriage?"

 _Stepping into her personal space, Sonny places a hand at her hip and slowly slides it around her back as he pulls her body to his.  
_  
 _Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip as she shakes her head no_ "Don't…"

 _Cutting her off_ … "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't…"

"I'm still mad at you from yesterday" _Carly tells him which was true_

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" _Sonny tells her in a low raspy tone as he stares into her eyes. Again he apologizes_ "I'm sorry Carly. I was a jerk and I was out of line for what I said."

 _Shaking her head, Carly clears her throat some before she tells him_ "You're right…you are a jerk and you were out of line."

"I admit that…"

"So what…you think just because you give me some half ass apology and look at me with those puppy dog eyes and flash me a dimpled smile that I'm just gonna say all is forgiven and fall all over you? No it doesn't work that way. That's not gonna work…"

 _Before Carly knew it or could say anything more, Sonny pulls her into a smoldering deep kiss shutting her up. It wasn't long before her arms were wrapped back around his body much like before Max came interrupting. Just like before, Sonny began to back her up but this time to the bed where he slowly and gently laid her down as their lips stay fused together in a passionate lip lock._

 _A soft heated moan escaped her mouth as tingles went all through her body. Carly knew that this was wrong and shouldn't be happening but damn…it felt soooo good. She slides her hands underneath his suit jacket that he still wore and began to pull his shirt from his pants. Her hands rub up and down his naked back underneath his shirt as his mouth leads a trail of hot wet kisses down to her neck. Tilting her head to the side, Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip as his mouth explores her neck._

 _Sonny grins into the crook of her neck as he listens to the sounds she makes when he's pleasuring her body. He couldn't wait to hear her call out his name once he slips inside her heat and makes her his wife in every sense of the word. His shoulder was starting to ache but he made himself ignore the pain since the pleasure of finally being with his wife was all the more greater! As her legs wrap around his waist, Sonny lowers one hand down to her knee and slowly slides it up her leg until his hand disappears underneath the red sundress she's wearing. He grinds his still clothed erection down into her womanly center causing her to moan out his name…  
_  
"Sonnee"

 _Their lips seek out each other once more as they come crashing together like they were each other's life lines. Carly gently rolls Sonny onto his back and he grunts a little from a slight pain in his shoulder._

 _With her legs straddling Sonny down underneath her, Carly leans back from his lips. She looks down at him with concern and worry in her eyes when she hears his grunt…  
_  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm okay" _Sonny reassures her_

 _Carly begins to ramble_ …"Maybe we should stop. I mean after all you're not fully healed and besides we shouldn't be doing this anyway. This has to stop right now…"

"Shhhh…" _Shaking his head, Sonny whispers in a low sexy tone_ "I want my wife…I need my wife."

 _A small crooked smile forms at the corners of Carly's lips as she stares down at him. In that moment before she could think twice or talk herself out of it, Carly began to unbutton his shirt. Once she had his shirt opened up revealing his perfect bronze chest for her hungry eyes she slowly began to lower down the thin spaghetti straps of her sundress._

 _Carly was mere inches from revealing her naked breast before him but everything comes to a halt when they hear…  
_  
"Sonny…"

 _It was Jason…  
_  
 _Sonny curses as he hears Jason calling out for him downstairs_ "Shit"

 _Hearing Jason's voice Carly looks over her shoulder with widened eyes as she quickly pulls up the straps of her dress and hops off the bed._

 _Still laying on the bed with his shirt open and a tent in his pants the size of Texas, Sonny frowns as he watches Carly practically leap out of the bed and quickly readjust her clothing at the sound of Jason's voice. What the hell was that, he asks himself?! Was he right to be jealous of Jason and Carly's relationship even though they both say that they are only friends and nothing more. Maybe Jason and Carly actually wanted more but don't realize it yet or for that matter are denying what they truly feel and want from each other.  
_  
 _Carly looks over at Sonny still lying on the bed_ "Aren't you gonna go see what he wants?"

"The way you bolted out of bed like a lightning bolt I thought you'd have that covered. I'm surprised you're not already downstairs." _Slowly Sonny sits up on the bed then says_ "I mean weren't you the one not even a half hour ago demanding that I call Jason for you. Well now's your chance. Go after him."

 _Carly rolls her eyes at him as she places her hands on her hips…he was jealous again she could tell by the snap and tone in his voice. After what almost just happened between them she couldn't believe that he could still be so jealous of Jason. Closing her eyes she shakes her head. She was fed up with Sonny at the moment she didn't give a damn anymore if he was jealous or not._

"Okay if that's the way you want it."

 _Carly starts to turn around and walk to the door but Sonny quickly stands up from the bed with a grunt as he calls out to her_ … "Carly wait!"

 _Carly was just about to walk out the door when she turns around to face him_ "What?"

 _Standing up from the bed, Sonny says_ "I uh…I have business to discuss with Jason. In fact that's probably the reason why he's here at this time of night."

"Sonny you up there?" _Jason calls out again_

"I'll be right down…" _Sonny answers as he walks over to the doorway where Carly stood. They are now standing facing each other…neither say a word they just stare at each other for a moment longer until finally Sonny says_ "Stay upstairs and uh…when I'm done talking with Jason I'll call you down so you to can talk about…whatever."

 _Sonny turns to leave but Carly places a hand on his chest and says_ "Aren't you gonna fix your shirt." _she starts to button up his shirt for him_

 _Truth be told Sonny wanted to walk down the stairs with his shirt undone just so Jason could get the hint of what he'd interrupted and then he would be able to read his reaction towards it._

 _Instead of telling Carly that he'd rather let Jason take a guess at what they were just doing, Sonny says_ "I like it better when you do it for me…after all you were the one who unbuttoned it."

 _After flashing her a small smile then giving her a wink, Sonny walks out the door and down the hallway to the stairs; Carly watches him as she stands in the doorway.  
_  
 _Carly couldn't help but shake her head at him and chuckle a little_ "The man is a conundrum. He goes from being jealous of Jason one second and then the next he's back to flirting with me. I swear the man has more mood swings than I do when I'm PMSing! In fact knowing Sonny I wouldn't put it past him to change his mind about letting me see Jason when they're done talking. I'm not gonna let Sonny stop me from speaking to Jason this time. I need to find out what Jason found out in Florida about my birth mother."

 _Quietly, Carly tip toes down the hallway and finds a hidden spot on the stairs to sit down and listen so that she would know the exact moment that Sonny and Jason finished talking. Yeah she was eavesdropping but hey she'd be quiet and neither Sonny nor Jason would know that she was even there.  
_  
"So everything's taken care of"

"Yeah don't worry about it I saw to it personally" _Jason replies_

"Did our friend have any useful information for us?"

 _With a slight nod, Jason says_ "Sorel's hiding out in Ridge Point, the next town over. He's got a safe house there. I sent a couple guys over to check it out. I told them not to do anything just to confirm that he's there."

"And?"

"Sorel's there alright…"

"Good." _Sonny nods as he walks over to the wet bar and pours himself a drink_ "We'll discuss what to do about Joseph Sorel tomorrow in further detail at the warehouse."

"Okay" _Jason replies_ "If there isn't anything else I'm gonna head on across the hall to my place."

 _Sonny drinks down some of his drink then says_ "Actually Jason there is one more thing."

 _Jason began to wonder if Sonny wanted to discuss his sudden attitude change with him since Jason told him that he wanted to discuss it and Sonny told him that they would later.  
_  
"Okay…is this about what I wanted to talk to you about before?"

"Yes and no…yeah we can talk about it now if you like but that wasn't what I had specifically in mind."

"What is it then?"

"It's about my wife and our marriage. I've made a decision."

 _Carly frowns a little when she hears Sonny say that he'd made a decision about their marriage…needless to say her interest was piqued greatly as she leans in and stays as quiet as can be as she listens._

"What kind of decision?" _Jason asks  
_  
"Well I went to see Mike today and you know how it is whenever we're alone in a room."

"Yeah, you got in an argument…"

"Yeah to say the least…but that doesn't matter. My point is that when I left there I was hit with a sudden realization."

"What do you mean sudden realization?"

"I don't want to be like my father Jason. I can't abandon my family like he did. It was so easy for Mike to walk away from me and my mother. I never understood how a man could walk away from his wife and child like that but my father did. I won't do it."

"Sonny what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not gonna divorce Carly. We're gonna stay married."

 _Both Sonny and Jason turn to face the stairs when they hear_ " **LIKE HELL WE ARE!** "

 _There at the top of the stairs stood a very pissed off Carly Corinthos as she glares down at her husband._

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **By**

 **Linda (LindyLou) & Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	13. Chapter 13

Love Collides 

* **Chapter 13** *

 _Looking up at the stairs, Jason's eyes widen as he sees Carly running down the steps like a Cheetah about to pounce on its pray; he makes a grab for Carly afraid that she may pop Sonny's stitches if she got her claws into him._

"Whoa, whoa hold on Carly"

 _Trying to break free from Jason's strong grasp Carly screams out_ " **LET** go of me!" _Glaring at Sonny who was just standing there staring at her, Carly goes on to yell out to him_ "No WAY IN HELL! DO YOU HEAR ME SONNY?! NO FUCKING WAY!"

 _Offering an explanation on Sonny's behalf Jason says_ "Sonny isn't thinking clearly right now Carly. Remember he's on medication? That stuff can really mess you up."

 _After giving Jason a dirty look for implying he wasn't in his right state of mind because of the medication for his shoulder, Sonny lets out a heavy sigh. He wished Carly hadn't of overheard him. It wasn't part of his plans for her to know just yet but then again he should have known better that his wife couldn't stay upstairs out of earshot until he was done like he asked._

"We're staying married Carly. I will not become the kind of man I hate most. End of discussion" _Sonny tells her in a calm even tone not caring if she had a problem with it or not_

 _Truth was he didn't want to go into details with her about Mike. Sonny hated talking about his father with anyone and he and Carly were more or less on friendly terms so he chose the less then wise approach of getting what he wanted by simply stating what was going to happen without letting her have a say. He could always convince her later that being his wife wasn't such a bad idea. It would have been easier if her ears hadn't worked overtime but it was still a doable task._

 _With a deadly glare in her eyes as she stares down her prey, Carly's mind began to work overtime with thoughts going through her head… How DARE Sonny back out of our agreement! If he thinks for ONE second I'm going to go along with this just because we almost had sex upstairs then he was DEAD wrong!_

 _As Sonny makes his way towards the mini bar, Carly continues to struggle against the tight hold Jason had on her_ "LET ME AT HIM JASON! HE WANTS TO STAY MARRIED, WELL FINE! WE CAN STAY MARRIED AS LONG AS I CAN MAKE MYSELF A WIDOW! THAT WAY WE BOTH WIN!"

 _When the penthouse door opens, Max glances at Sonny then towards Jason and Carly,_ "Sir is everything alright?"

 _Feeling Carly calm herself down in his arms at seeing Max, Jason is pleased to note she is at least still going on with the charade despite her angry feelings towards Sonny right now._

 _When Sonny and Carly just stare at each other Jason explains on their behalf…_ "Everything's fine Max. Carly was just showing off her acting abilities because she was thinking she might want to sign herself up in drama classes as well and see if she can star in a play at PCU."

 _Removing his gaze from Carly, Sonny pours himself a drink while saying_ "Yeah she heard this year PCU was doing a play by William Shakespeare; The Taming of the Shrew. She was thinking about going up for the role of Katherine…the outspoken, intelligent, and bad-tempered _**Shrew**_ that is ultimately " _ **tamed"**_ by her husband to be obedient to his will"

 _The reason Sonny brought up that particular play was because he once saw it as a teen before he quit school and ran away from home. It was actually the last school play he saw preformed by college students who had visited the high school he was attending. He also knew Carly would get a kick out of it. Hey any attention was better than none from her. Maybe it could even lead up to angry sex which he wasn't opposed to. He would take her anyway he could get her at this point. He was horny as hell and the fact that Carly had yet to give into him was driving him nuts since it was mind boggling to him that they hadn't had sex by now. He knew she wanted him. Hell, Carly even admitted to him she felt the pull between them and if it hadn't been for Jason's bad timing he and Carly would be in bed consummating their marriage at this very moment instead of being mad about his decision to staying married._

 _After taking a sip from his drink, Sonny goes on to say_ "Personally I think my wife could nail the role but Jason had his doubts. That's why Carly was showing off her talents, proving him wrong."

 _If looks could kill Sonny would be dead by the death rays Carly was shooting him. How dare he call her a shrew…and if he thought he could tame her just WAIT until Jason sets her free! If he thought she was out of control now he hadn't SEEN anything YET!_

 _Despite her anger Carly was also very surprised and impressed that Sonny knew anything about William Shakespeare. He didn't seem to be the type to know anything about Shakespeare or for that matter be interested enough to stay awake during a play of it. Then again maybe she shouldn't be surprised since from the description of the play he chose to tell Max about fit him so well. Sonny was probably like Katherine's husband, Petruchio, since all he does is manipulates people into thinking what he wants them to think. Maybe instead of calling him Sonny she should call him Petruchio after his favourite role model._

 _Glancing at Carly not convinced about their explanation, but knowing it would be just best for him to go along with the story they were telling him, Max replies_ "Oh, okay. Well…if you do decide to join the drama club best of luck to you Mrs. C"

 _Before she could say anything, knowing the anger inside of her was ready to erupt by her nails digging into his arms since Sonny brought up the name of the play, Jason promises Carly as Max shuts the door behind him…_

"Carly I give you my word the moment Sonny is in the clear I will get you your divorce. Until then you do need to stay married to Sonny for the time being and continue to play the happy wife in public"

"Don't lie to her!" _Sonny tells him angrily, that he would dare defy him._

 _Sonny was the BOSS around here not Jason and he was getting fed up of reminding Jason of that fact! He was also Carly's husband and it was HIS job to make things right between him and Carly and he wasn't going to lie to her to have peace. The fact was that in time Carly would come around. She wants him as much as he wants her and she won't be able to deny herself forever. It was just a matter of time before she saw things his way._

"And let her go!" _Sonny barks out to Jason_ "If Carly wants a piece of me she can come and get it!"

 _Watching him drink down his drink Carly yells out_ "OH TRUST ME SONNY IF YOU WERE SMART YOU WOULD BE TAKING THIS TIME TO RUN BECAUSE JASON CAN'T HOLD ME BACK FOREVER! IF YOU'RE SMART YOU'LL LOCK YOUR DOOR TONIGHT TOO!"

 _BOY was she going to make him PAY for implying she was a shrew and that he could TAME her like she was some wild horse that needed breaking in._

 _Smirking, Sonny tells her_ "Sweetheart if you're planning on paying me a visit tonight I can have some candles lit around the room and maybe some music playing in the background? How does that sound?"

 _Glaring at him_ "Sounds GREAT Sonny; just PERFECT! In fact make sure the music is good and loud so your goons won't hear your SCREAMS when I pour HOT wax all over your BODY!"

 _Not letting his hold on Carly go Jason guides her towards the penthouse door_ "No I got a better idea…Carly's going to come next door with me for a bit. You both need a breather and Carly and I need to talk anyways"

"Fine" _Sonny grudgingly agrees since he did promise Carly earlier she could talk to him,_

 _Sonny makes a mental note that after tonight things will change some more. By morning Jason will know that his behaviour is completely unacceptable. He had thought he had made himself clear earlier but obviously from Jason's behaviour he hadn't._

 _Sonny watches as Jason leads Carly to the door and guides her out with his hand pressed to her back. Although Sonny knew the reason that Jason had his hand on Carly's back was to keep her walking out the door and across the hall without making a scene he still didn't like to see Jason's hands on her body like that…his hand wasn't that far from her butt and if Jason's hand dared to go that far he'd have to kill him._

* **Jason's Penthouse across the hall** *

"Shrew, he called me a shrew! Who the hell does that man think he is!? First he backs out on our agreement and to add salt to the injury he calls me a shrew Jason!" _Carly rants out as soon as they were inside Jason's penthouse across the hall._

"I know I was there Carly" _Jason replies and then with a heavy sigh he goes on to say_ "You're upset I-"

 _Cutting him off_ "You think?!"

"I understand that Carly but for the time being you can't be fighting with Sonny like that no matter how wrong Sonny is acting. I have always kept my word to you Carly so when I tell you when the time comes I will get you your divorce I will."

 _Shifting on her feet a little, Carly asks_ "What if he tries to stop you Jase then what?"

"He can't" _he tells her confidently_ "I have just as many connections as Sonny and I'm a man of my word and so is Sonny normally. I will remind him that he gave you his word and it would be wrong of him to go back on it and not to mention dishonourable."

 _Crossing her arms over her chest Carly tells him_ "I still want to kick his ass and if he thinks he can tame me he'll be in for a rude awaking."

"Carleee I need you to promise me you will keep on with the charade. And do yourself a favor…don't physically take your anger out on Sonny. He's still healing and I don't think you want to spend another few weeks taking care of him"

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you because Sonny means sooooo much to you. God only knows why you actually care about him. He doesn't deserve you as a friend."

 _Leaning himself against his desk Jason tells her_ "Sonny has done a lot for me over the years Carly. It's not a one sided friendship. He's like a brother to me" _Letting out a heavy sigh when Carly rolls her eyes at him Jason goes on to explain_ "Sonny really does mean well Carly. He's just not that great at showing his feelings towards you. He's not use to women rejecting him. You're doing a number to his ego because normally he gets along with women just fine but you're not like most women."

 _Scoffing at him_ "You got that right. Just because he's a great kisser and has that adorable dimpled smile it doesn't mean that I can't see him for what he really is; an overbearing Control Freak!" _When she sees Jason fight back at smile Carly asks_ "What?"

"You like kissing Sonny?" _Jason asks a little shock that she admitted to him she likes kissing Sonny even if he already knew she did._

"I've had a lot worse than Sonny alright but his demeanour isn't worth it"

 _And she was pretty sure having sex with Sonny wasn't worth it at all either. If she ever gave into him she would never hear the end of it. Sonny would gloat to her whenever she had a fight with him that he could have her whenever he liked. There was no way in HELL Sonny wouldn't win! She could and will be strong against him the next time he came up to her room. She just thanked God Jason stopped by the penthouse when he did. He prevented her from making a_ _ **HUGE**_ _mistake._

 _Nodding his head not wanting to fight with her about it knowing they had more important things to discuss Jason tells her_ "Come sit with me on the couch Carly…we have something else we really should be disusing right now that's a little more important."

 _As she sits herself beside Jason on the couch, Carly asks_ "Is something wrong Jase?"

 _Taking a hold of her hand in his Jason tells her_ "It's about your birth mother"

 _Shutting her eyes, Carly was soooooooo angry with Sonny that she had forgotten about that_ "Did you find out who she is Jason?"

 _Waiting for Carly to open her eyes and look at him Jason gives her an apologetic look_ "I uh…I couldn't find her Carly and I was told it would be nearly impossible to find out who your mother is. I talked to the person who handled your adoption personally. She informed me that you were found bundled up in a car seat at the Orphanage door step with a typed note from a typewriter attached to you. The letter stated that they couldn't give you a proper home and that giving you up was the hardest thing they had to do but you would be better off in another home."

 _Nibbling on her lower lip Carly lets go of Jason's hand and stands up from the couch. It looked like her birth mother won again; she'd get away with abandoning her like she was nothing while living the good life after all and that made Carly hate her even more. Her parents were probably selfish people that didn't want to have a baby taking away anything from their perfect single life. How anyone could abandon their child Carly could never understand because in her book there is no good reason to give up something as precious as your own child._

 _So much for payback! After getting her vengeance on her mother Carly had planned to ruin her father's life as well but it seemed like she lost yet again. The story of her life, she never won anything. Why did she ALWAYS have to lose in life? Just once she wished she could get something she truly wanted. Why did everything have to be so HARD for her? For as long as she could remember she had to fight for everything…everything but Jason that is. Jason was the only person she could truly count on. He never judged her and he truly wanted her to be happy. He also enjoyed being around her and not because of her looks but because he liked her for her. He was the big brother she never had._

 _Standing up as well, Jason tells her_ "Carly I know you're disappointed but I swear to you I will keep looking as long as it takes but I had to tell you the truth. I had to let you know that no matter how much I try to do this for you I may never find her."

 _Nodding her head_ "I know Jase."

"Come here" _Pulling her into a hug Jason whispers into her ear_ "No matter what the outcome is Carly you will always have me. You and Sonny are my family."

 _Hugging him back tightly_ "I know; you're my family too Jase"

 _Pulling away from her Jason asks knowing it always cheered her up when she was feeling down_ "How about a game of pool?"

 _With a heavy sigh_ "Sure, maybe it will do me some good and truth be told I don't really want to face Sonny right now. I'm still soooooooo angry with him"

"Alright rack them up and I'll get the beers"

 _Watching him heading towards the kitchen, Carly calls out_ "Same Bet?"

"Yeah" _he answers her before disappearing into the kitchen_

* **Sonny's Penthouse across the hall** *

 _Meanwhile back at Penthouse 4, Sonny glances down at his watch and frowns while wondering what was taking so long for Carly to come back home. Knowing that his wife and Jason were chatting it up about her little secret bugged the hell out of him. If anyone should be out of the loop it should be Jason not him damn it! He was Carly's husband and as her husband he had the right to know whatever the hell was going on in his wife's life! Sonny was about to storm his way towards Jason's penthouse to demand that Carly tell him once and for all what she was keeping from him when there was a knock on the door._

 _Opening the door Max announces to Sonny as he stood by his desk_ "Boss Bobbie Spencer is here to see you sir"

 _Frowning since it wasn't like Bobbie to come to his home unless it was something really important Sonny replies_ "Let her in Max"

 _Walking inside the penthouse Bobbie apologizes_ "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you Sonny. I know it's late at night and you're a busy man. In fact maybe I should come back another time I'm sorry for disturbing you at this time of evening."

"Nonsense, you're always welcome in my home Bobbie" _Sonny reassures her as Max shuts the door behind her._ "So do you want a drink before you tell me what's bothering you?"

 _Shaking her head, as she clutches her purse in her hands, Bobbie asks_ "What makes you think something is bothering me Sonny?"

"I'm pretty good at reading people Bobbie. It's how I've survived all these years in this business…so what can I do for you?" _Noticing Bobbie was glancing towards the staircase with a hesitant look on her face Sonny informs her_ "Carly isn't home. She's with Jason, so we're alone"

"Oh, don't get me wrong Sonny I have no problems with your wife. In fact I happen to like her very much it's just that this is very personal and not a lot of people know about it."

 _Walking over to his mini bar Sonny fixes her a drink while saying_ "It's alright Bobbie, I understand." _With the drink in his hand Sonny walks over and hands it to her_ "Here drink this; it looks like you need it."

"Thank you Sonny" _Walking past him towards the couch, Bobbie sits down_ "This is hard for me to talk about"

 _Sitting down as well, Sonny tells her_ "It's okay Bobbie. Whatever it is I'll do my best to help you" _he promises her_.

"Luke doesn't know I'm here Sonny. He's the only one who knows what I'm about to tell you. If it was up to him I think he would want me to keep it in the past but I can't help it anymore."

"Luke doesn't have to know you were here if you don't want him to know Bobbie. I don't make it a habit of telling other people's business"

"Thank you Sonny."

 _Watching her take a sip from her drink Sonny asks_ "So what can I do for you Bobbie?"

 _After swallowing down her drink in one gulp Bobbie softly tells him_ "I need your help to find my baby girl Sonny."

* **Jason's Penthouse** *

 _Sitting on the edge of the pool table with a beer bottle in her hand Carly vents out her frustrations_ "Ugh….he is so cocky, he thinks he's all that because he was blessed with good looks. I swear Jason you and Sonny are like day and night. You know I wish it was you that was there instead of Sonny that night. At least you wouldn't drive me crazy like he does."

 _Sinking his ball into the corner left pocket, Jason defends Sonny_ "Carly, you just don't know enough about Sonny yet. You know some people may even say that you're not the easiest person to live with either but once they get to know you they'd realize you're not that bad to live with."

 _Scoffing, Carly tells him_ "I would have you know I'm a JOY to live with compared to that man! Jason the man has a _MAID_ and yet he expects me to clean up after myself! Hell he does all the cleaning himself anyways so why does he need Graciella in the first place?! She's worthless; Sonny pays her for doing nothing."

"He just likes to have order in his life Carly; nothing wrong with that" _grabbing his beer, Jason takes a sip from it before pointing towards the next whole he planned on sinking his ball into._

"You mean control. He gets bent out of shape if I leave a wet towel on the floor and the way he acts about that damn kitchen of his just proves how much of a nut job he really is!"

"Well to tell you the truth Carly I can't blame him for not letting you cook there. I love you and everything but you're cooking sucks. The only person I know who is an even worse cook then you is Luke Spencer"

"You knew Luke couldn't cook?!" _Carly asks shocked_

"It's common knowledge Carly"

"Well you could have warned me before I let him cook in Sonny's kitchen. You know I almost had to clean up after Luke's mess if it hadn't been for Taggert showing up!"

 _Letting out a sigh Jason suggests to her as he sinks the ball he wanted into the proper whole_ "Maybe instead of thinking about all the things that Sonny does that drives you crazy you should try thinking about Sonny's good qualities. It would make whatever time you have with Sonny more enjoyable and maybe you could actually get along with him. That way if Taggert happens to stop by again unexpected he won't come upon something he shouldn't"

"Jason I could list his good qualities using one hand. The man has more faults then anyone I know."

 _Tapping her with his pool stick so she would stand up before he makes his shot Jason tells her_ "Maybe you should try spending some more time with him. Get to know his likes instead of pushing his buttons all the time and he may in return do the same for you."

"Spend more time with him? Jason if I spent any more time with the man then I already do I'll end up killing him or worse"

 _Locking eyes with her as Carly took a sip a beer Jason asks_ "What could be worst then killing Sonny or do I want to know?"

"Having sex with him"

 _Shutting his eyes Jason mumbles out_ "I knew I shouldn't have asked"

 _As Jason took his shot Carly causes him to miss when she admits to him_ "Jason we almost had sex before you showed up; hell I have you to thank for coming when you did. So thank you Jason you prevented me from making a huge mistake"

"Ah come on this isn't pool talk Carleee. I don't want to know about that stuff. No offence but hearing you talk about sex is like hearing my sister talk about it. I don't want to know about it"

"Jason you're my best friend, you're the only one I can talk to about this."

"It's your turn Carly" _he points out in hopes she would drop the subject_

 _Leaning down Carly takes her shot and sinks in her ball_ "Jason I need you to have a man to man talk with Sonny"

"Talk to Sonny?" _Jason asks with a pained look on his face knowing what she wanted him to talk about with Sonny and there was just no way in hell he was going to talk to Sonny about his sex life._

"Yeah, Sonny listens to you more than anyone I know. Tell him to keep it in his pants and make sure he doesn't know it's coming from me. If he knows I put you up to it he will use it against me. You heard him earlier comment about music and a candle lit room! If you don't talk to him Jason I know it will only be in a matter of time before I jump his bones. Between my horny self and Sonny's looks and will to get laid himself I don't think I will be able to resist the man that much longer if he keeps it up. I don't know how he does it but somehow he manages to get my brain to stop working which is why we almost had sex earlier in the first place. I need help Jason and you're the only one that can help so you have to talk to him"

 _Shaking his head_ "No, absolutely not Carly! This is between you and Sonny. So forget it! Didn't I already tell you I don't want to get involved when it concerns this particular subject?"

 _With a pout Carly pleads with him_ "Oh come on! Guys talk about sex all the time. What's the big deal? I'm desperate Jason!"

 _With a heavy sigh Jason tells her_ "First of all if I go across the hall and do what you're asking me to do Sonny will know right away it's not coming from me. Sonny and I don't talk about our sex lives in that manner. We're respectful enough towards the women we are with not to talk about the details of our sex life or in your case lack of it"

"So I'm screwed!" _after taking her shot and missing, Carly tells Jason_ "Well I will tell you one thing I won't make it easy on him!"

 _If she had to hide from Sonny she would. It's not like he needed her anymore since he could pretty much take care of himself. All he needed from her was to change his bandages which she would then get the hell out of dodge._

"Do whatever you want Carly but leave me out of it. I want no part in your war of wills between you and Sonny. Now do you think we can do something else besides talk about Sonny for the rest of the game?"

 _Nodding her head…_ "Sure Jase, it's not like you're helpful at ALL anyways."

* **Sonny's Penthouse** *

"I didn't know you had a daughter"

"That's because no one but Luke knows." _Bobbie explains_. "It was during the time I was hooking. Not the brightest time of my life. I got pregnant and I couldn't take care of her Sonny. It killed me inside to give my baby up but I knew it was my daughter's only hope of living a safe normal life"

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny asks_ "Why now? I mean it's been years since you gave her up and never talked about her. So why would you want to find her now?"

"I think my daughter needs me Sonny. I had a dream about her and I can't get it out of my head. She was calling out to me. I know this may sound silly to you Sonny but I just have a gut feeling if I don't find my daughter in time something bad will happen to her."

 _Seeing how important this was to Bobbie, Sonny promises her_ "Alright. I'll help you any way that I can but I'm going to need more information. Like what agency you gave her too, what hospital she was born in and any more information you know that could help Benny to locate her."

 _With tears in her eyes Bobbie tells him_ "Thank you Sonny, thank you for doing this for me. You have no idea how much this means to me"

 _Nodding his head_ "You're welcome Bobbie." _Walking over to his desk Sonny opens the top drawer; he pulls out a notepad and grabs a pen from his breast pocket before making his way back to the couch._

 _Handing her the pen and notepad Sonny tells her_ "Just write down anything you can think of that can help Benny locate your daughter and I'll get Benny the information as soon as you're done."

 _Taking the pen and notepad from his hands, Bobbie gives him her empty glass she had in her other hand as she thanks him yet again_ "Thank you Sonny. I don't care what people say about you, you are a nice and caring man"

 _With a smirk, Sonny tells her_ "Just keep that fact between us. I don't need the wording hitting the streets that I actually have a heart."

 _As she jotted down the information Bobbie assures him_ "You're secret is safe with me"

* **Jason's Penthouse** *

 _Handing Jason a twenty, Carly says with a pout on her face_ "I know you cheated by the way so that's tainted money you're taking from me"

 _Letting out a chuckle Jason tells her_ "Oh please! I could have won that game with one hand tied behind my back. You were so worked up about Sonny that this was one of your worse games yet"

 _Trying to take back her twenty Carly points out_ "So really Sonny should be the one who owes you a twenty because it's his fault I had a bad game"

"HA! I don't think so. You lost Carly fair and square" _Jason tells her as he puts her twenty in the back pocket of his jeans._

"Story of my life"

"Hey, come on Carly. I know your life hasn't been perfect but you're better off than a lot of people."

 _Giving him a small smile, Carly places her hand against his cheek_ "True, because not everyone is lucky enough to have a person like you as their best friend. As long as I have you in my life Jason I know I can survive anything including Mr. Lube job across the hall"

 _Smiling at her Jason says_ "Give me a hug before you leave" _as she complies with his request Jason warns her_ "And keep your hands out of my pocket that twenty is mine"

 _Scoffing at him Carly replies_ "I wasn't going to take it back"

"Yeah sure you weren't"

 _Pulling away from him Carly tells him_ "Besides I don't need the money I'm married to the Coffee King next door. I can just take his." _she grins…_

"Speaking of which…"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry I'll be playing the happy step ford wife so Sonny doesn't go to jail so he can continue on to grind those coffee beans for the people of Port Charles."

"Good glad to hear it, now go see your husband because I need some sleep. I'm beat with all the work Sonny had me do after my trip and I'm guessing Sonny is getting restless to see you"

* **Hallway between the two Penthouses** *

 _Shutting the penthouse door Carly glances at Max who was standing guard at his post and lets out a sigh. She was still in no mood to deal with Sonny, not to mention fearful he might get to her and she'll end up in bed with him which would be a HUGE mistake._

 _Seeing that Mrs. C was just standing there with a grim look on her face Max questions,_ "Is everything alright Mrs. C?"

 _Forcing a smile on her face Carly replies_ "I'm fine Max. I was just thinking about school and if I should join the drama class or not. What do you think?"

 _Before Max could reply the penthouse door opens…_

 _Shutting the door behind her Bobbie smiles at Carly_ "Carly, hi. How are you?"

"I'm uh…fine, and yourself?"

 _Knowing by the tone of her voice she wasn't fine Bobbie replies in hopes she could get Carly to open up to her_ "Actually I could kill for a sundae at Kelly's would you be interested in coming along with me."

"I could go for a sundae but…" _looking at her watch she just how late its getting then says_ "Isn't Kelly's closed by now. It's almost 11 pm"

"Yeah the place is closed but when you're the owner that doesn't matter." _Bobbie tells her with a little laugh then adds_ "So are you up for one of my famous chocolate sundaes?"

"Sure, why not. I could definitely use some chocolate right about now."

"Good and while we're there you can tell me how married life is treating you. I know how married life can be an adjustment."

 _As Carly pushes the elevator button Max makes his way towards the elevator doors knowing the boss would be mad if he doesn't follow her._

* **Sonny's Penthouse** *

 _Okay this was becoming ridiculous Sonny silently thought to himself. Carly was probably hiding from him as usual because there was no way whatever she and Jason were keeping from him could take THIS long to discuss. Hell he planned hits that took less time than this! Well if Carly didn't want to come home then he would just go across the hall and see her there._

 _Sonny wasn't 100 percent better but he was capable of seeing his wife whenever he damned well pleased! If Carly wanted to hide from him then she just ran out of luck because he wasn't going to be_ _ **ignored**_ _by his wife or anyone ELSE for that matter! He was Sonny Corinthos, damn it! He wasn't a man to be ignored by anyone and if anyone thought differently they would soon realize how wrong they were!_

 _Yanking the door open, Sonny is taken off guard when Max is nowhere in sight. Pulling out his cell phone he wonders to himself where the hell could Max be?! Was he somewhere with Carly and if so then that meant that his wife chose not to come home after her little talk with Jason; that thought alone pissed him off even more._

 _With his cell phone to his ear, Sonny listens to the ringing until Max finally picked up the phone. Before Max answered the phone, Sonny silently tells himself that Max had better be with his wife somewhere and not on a break without having his replacement come up first._

"Max, where are you?!" _Sonny demands the second Max answers his cell._

"I'm driving Mrs. C and Bobbie Spencer boss. Bobbie Spencer invited Mrs. C to have sundaes with her at Kelly's. We're practically there sir."

"Alright, you stick close to her; you understand me?! I don't want anything to happen to my wife. Sorel is out there and he would jump at the chance to get back at me by using my wife" _Sonny barks out_

"Yes sir. Mrs. C will be safe with me boss. I'll have my eyes on her the whole time. She won't be sneaking off on my watch sir"

 **Kelly's Diner**

 _Bobbie and Carly sat together at a table by the door with two large sundaes in front of them as Max stood guard beside the door._

 _After taking a bite out of her sundae Carly moans out_ "I think I've died and gone to heaven"

 _Letting out a giggle, Bobbie tells her_ "Good glad you approve. I only make the extra large sundaes once in a while and on special occasions."

 _As Bobbie took a mouth full out of her sundae, Carly asks_ "Special occasions? What's so special about today?"

 _Not wanting to talk about the fact Sonny agreed to find her child since she wanted to keep that mum until she found her daughter and sees how that goes, Bobbie states her other reason for taking Carly to Kelly's along with her._

"Well it's our first real woman to woman pow wow" _Placing a hand over Carly's free hand that wasn't holding her spoon Bobbie asks_ "So how bad was it?"

 _Frowning Carly asks puzzled_ "How bad was what?"

"Your fight with Sonny…" _Seeing the stunned look come across her face Bobbie explains_ "When I was at your place Sonny seemed to be heading out but he had this look on his face like something was troubling him. I didn't want to pry so I didn't ask him about it and then when I saw you in the hallway you sort of had the same look."

 _With a heavy sigh, Carly admits_ "Sonny and I had our first fight as a married couple today." _which was technically a lie because they have fought several times but as far as everyone knows they are a happy couple and this was their first fight._ "Sonny can be very demanding at times. He tends to make decisions about us as a couple without thinking to ask me how I feel first. He just assumes he knows best and that I'll go along with whatever he says because he's Sonny Corinthos and that's what everyone does around him."

"Yes he can be controlling and I bet his little quarks you used to find endearing aren't so much anymore but Sonny does love you. I see it in his eyes and trust me Carly I've been married a few times to know how things change once you get married. Before the wedding you have this perfect picture in your head about how married life is going to be and trust me married life isn't prefect no matter who the guy is. Men can be a real hassle at times. Trust me cause like I said I know better than anyone." _she says the last part with a chuckle_

 _After taking another bite out of her sundae Carly admits_ "I have to admit I kind of had some bad thoughts about Sonny today. He was being so pig headed about his decision and he just expects me to go along with whatever he says without a single argument."

"Believe me honey, I've been there. Men are frustrating and trust me you don't have to be married to a man like Sonny Corinthos to experience that. They think because they're the man in the house that it's their jobs to make all the decisions because we couldn't possibly have a single good idea in our pretty little heads now could we?"

"YEAH!" _Looking back at Max, Carly demands_ "What about you Max?! Are you one of those men who think that women can't possibly have a single good thought running through our pretty little heads?!"

 _Letting out a groan, Max silently wonders why the hell they had to drag him into this! He didn't even have a girlfriend but yet he was the one paying because apparently the boss made a decision Mrs. C didn't like without asking her input first._

"Nooooooo, of course not." _Max answers_

"So you respect your girlfriend enough to know that going behind her back and making decisions on her behalf is VERY wrong right Max?!"

"I don't have a girlfriend but if I did trust me Mrs. C I would respect her enough to know she can make her own decisions."

"Don't believe him Carly all single men say they wouldn't but trust me as soon as they get the girl they change."

"Ms. Spencer what have I ever done to you?" _Max asks since by the look on Mrs. C's face she was ready to shove someone on the train tracks and since the man she was REALLY mad at wasn't around it was going to be him!_

"You're right Max, I'm sorry" _Truth was Bobbie was just getting caught up with the negative energy about men that she was forgetting her point of taking Carly along with her to Kelly's._

 _With a heavy sigh Bobbie admits to Carly_ "Carly I know you're upset with Sonny but you should know I've never seen Sonny so happy with anyone like I've seen him when he's around you. His face lights up like a Christmas tree whenever you're around. And arguing once and awhile is also healthy. You just have to remind yourself that even if you don't always agree that you both love each other. Sonny really just wants what's best for you"

 _Turning back around to face Bobbie, Carly tells her_ "Thanks for the reminder Bobbie and you're right it's just that sometimes Sonny can drive me soooooooo crazy."

 _As soon as the words are out of her mouth Bobbie looks up when she hears the door opens and Sonny comes walking inside._

 _Not knowing it was Sonny who walked into Kelly's since she was facing Bobbie, Carly goes on to say_ "Sonny can be soooooooooo overbearing at times that I forget that-"

 _Cutting Carly off as he walks up behind her while keeping his anger at bay since she knew her role outside of their penthouse doors was to play the happily married wife…_

 _That was Sonny's cue to interrupt_ "That she forgets just how much I _**love**_ her…" _he walks up behind her while keeping his anger at bay…their role outside the penthouse doors was to play the happily married couple and he wasn't about to let her break their cover._

 _Placing a hand on her cheek, Sonny rubs his thumb lightly over the chocolate sauce he noticed at the corner of her mouth…just then Carly realizes that she must have some chocolate on her face but before she could get a napkin to wipe it away Sonny gets rid of it for her. With a flash of a quick dimpled smile he bends down and kisses her at the corner of her mouth making sure all the chocolate sauce was gone._

 _That one simple kiss sent Carly's heart racing and she had to quickly remind herself not to let him get to her. Bobbie couldn't help but smile and blush a little as she watched the couple in front of her…it was so obvious to her how much in love they were even when they are mad at each other._

 _As he leans back from her lips, Sonny continues on to say as he stares into her eyes_ "And how much she loves me." _Pulling up a chair to the table, Sonny sits as close to his wife as possible then says_ "That is what you were about to say isn't it sweetheart" _he says with a slight glance over to Bobbie and then looks back at Carly._

 _At that moment Carly wanted to strangle him. How dare Sonny assume that she would say something damaging against their marriage in public…as if she was so dumb that he had to speak for her. And then there was that kiss! What the hell was that?! Have you ever heard of a napkin you Jackass or hey here's a thought let me wipe it off myself!_

 _Even though she was pissed at him at that moment, Carly knew that she couldn't voice her anger at this time since Bobbie was sitting right there at the table with them..._

 _Playing along with him, Carly says_ "Oh how you know me so well babe…you took the words right out of my mouth." _she forces a sweet smile of her own_

 _Keeping up the public charade in front of Bobbie, Sonny keeps his tone of voice soft and even as he asks_ "So sweetheart why the sudden urge to come to Kelly's? I thought after your visit with Jason you were coming back home; I was surprised to hear from Max that you'd left instead."

"You know Sonny just because we're married doesn't mean you have to keep track of my every move…" _Carly replies with an even tone of her own while still keeping up her forced smile_

 _Cutting in, Bobbie says_ "Oh Sonny I'm sorry…It's my fault really. I invited Carly to come have sundaes with me after I left your place…we were just having a nice little visit when you came in. You know…girl talk."

"Girl talk huh…what kind of girl talk if you don't mind me asking?"

 _With a little laugh, Bobbie answers_ "Well it wouldn't be called girl talk if we were to tell you now would it."

"Point taken…" _Sonny replies with a slight nod and a little crooked smile before adding_ "But you see my wife and I we don't keep secrets from each other." _Casting a look over to Carly he says_ "Isn't that right baby" _he says with a flash of his dimples_

"That's a good attitude to have towards your marriage; keeping secrets from each other is never a good thing. When I met Carly in the hallway I could tell her day was going just as well as mine was. So I invited her to come here with me and then we got to talking about the little tiff you two had earlier. I was just offering Carly some advice when you came in…"

 _Interrupting,_ "You told Bobbie about our argument…" _Sonny asks as he casts a non to happy look over to Carly_

"Well I didn't go in to specifics…" _Carly starts to say_

 _Cutting her off while trying to keep his cool, Sonny turns to Bobbie and says_ "I'm sorry Bobbie you shouldn't have to listen to the little disagreement Carly and I had earlier. In fact we should go home right now so we can talk things out…" _he looks at Carly and says_ "Isn't that right _dear_?"

 _As Sonny starts to stand up and reaches for Carly's hand, Bobbie says_ "You two aren't going anywhere…" _she shakes her head then says_ "Sit down" _she gestures a hand to their chairs_ "Sit" _As both Sonny and Carly sit back down in their chairs, Bobbie goes on to say_ "Now Sonny I can tell you're upset with the fact that Carly told me about your… _disagreement_ as you put it; and if it makes you feel any better what Carly said is true. She didn't give me any specifics or details about it except to say you made some sort of decision without her."

 _With a slight nod, Sonny replies_ "Yeah I guess you can say I did…"

 _With a slight chuckle, Carly says_ "You guess you can say…"

"Okay I did make the decision without you but in the end you'll see it's for the best." _Sonny says in as he stares straight at Carly_

"You see Bobbie there he goes again. Do you see what I have to put up with? Mr. Control Freak strikes again."

"You know what I don't want to argue with you here and in front of Bobbie so lets just go home so we can talk…" _Sonny tells Carly with a look of determination…he had to get her out of there and back to the penthouse before Bobbie started to notice that the happy newlywed couple wasn't all that happy as they appear to be._

"Sonny just a minute…before you two go I would just like to offer a few words of friendly advice."

"Bobbie with all due respect I don't think…" _Sonny starts to reply_

 _Cutting him off, Carly says_ "Go ahead Bobbie…I'd love to hear whatever it is you have to say and I'm sure Sonny would like to hear too."

 _With a slight smile and a nod of forced approval, Sonny turns his attention back to Bobbie as he scoots his chair closer to Carly's and places his hand on top of hers on the table._

"Okay Bobbie, we're all ears…" _Sonny replies_

"Okay well I just want to say that even though you two are having a difference in opinion with your _disagreement_ …I can still see the love you two share. It's so obvious even when you're mad and disagreeing with each other. Anyways my advice for you two is to take the time to listen to each other and try to find a middle ground. If you do that then you can be able to come up with some sort of compromise that you can both live with." _she tells them as she looks back and forth then says_ "And besides once the disagreement is over you always have making up to look forward to…and just to let you know" _she grins then adds in with a little whisper as she leans forward_ "Make up sex is always the _**hottest**_ sex" _she winks_

 _With a wide dimpled grin_ "Bobbie" _Sonny says a little surprised that she'd talk about sex with him_

 _Both Sonny and Carly look at Bobbie with a shocked look that she'd say that…_

"Oh come on now Sonny I never took you for being a prude…besides something tells me that the makeup sex with you two would be off the charts…"

 _Sonny and Carly find themselves just staring at each other and of course Bobbie took that as her cue to leave the two love birds alone…the way they were looking at each other spoke volumes and Bobbie knew that no doubt that if they were alone that they'd be going at it right now._

"Well Carly it was great talking with you we'll have to get together again soon; and don't worry about the sundae. It's on me." _Bobbie tells her with a smile then says_ "I'll see you two love birds later…the night is still young so go home and make up" _she says the last part with a grin and a little giggle. Picking up the sundae dishes Bobbie heads back into the kitchen_

 _As Bobbie leaves the table, Sonny looks back at Carly and says in a low seductive tone_ "So Mrs. Corinthos…what do you say we go home and make good on Bobbie's advice."

 _Carly had to force herself not to wet her suddenly dry lips as she clears her throat then tells him in a soft tone where only he could hear_ "Bobbie means well but she doesn't know the facts of our marriage." _Even though the place was empty if anyone was there looking at them it would seem as if they were sweet talking to each other, especially when Carly places a soft hand onto Sonny's cheek as she stares into his eyes_ "And the fact is that our marriage isn't real and we're not a real couple…sometimes I think you forget that. And that's exactly why when we are able to we will be getting a divorce." _with that said Carly stands up from her chair then looks down at Sonny as she says_ "You coming…"

 _Looking up at her with a sadness in his eyes, Sonny sighs then says_ "Yeah"

 _As Sonny stands up Carly places her hand in his; both of them felt the spark when their hands touched but neither said a word. Hand in hand they walk out of Kelly's and to the waiting limo he came there in looking for his wife; as they leave out the door Sonny tells Max to follow them back in the limo he drove Carly and Bobbie to Kelly's with and park it in the garage._

 _Once inside the limo, Sonny gives the driver the okay to head back to the Harbor View Towers. For a moment they ride in silence until…_

"Never do that again…" _Sonny says as he stares out the window_

 _Looking over to Sonny sitting opposite of her, Carly shakes her head when he doesn't look back at her…_ "Do what?"

"You know what…" _Sonny replies as he continues to stare out the window_

"No I don't…so tell me" _Carly say in a snap; for some reason she didn't know or understand she was getting ticked at him looking out the window and not at her as he spoke_

 _With a snap of his own, Sonny fires back as he stayed staring out the window_ "Back at Kelly's…how you deliberately picked a fight in front of Bobbie and then let's not forget how you went and blabbed to her about us arguing!"

 _Carly yells back_ "You know what if you don't mind I'm over here!" _she waves her hand in front of his face then says_ "Unless who you're angry with and yelling at is outside that window I have nothing to say to you!"

 _That remark makes Sonny finally look at her as he smirks then says_ "What's the matter Caroline…you can dish it but can't take it. You're the Queen of ignoring but you don't like it when someone does it to you."

"Well usually when a person ignores another person silence is a major part of the process…"

"Well you're the expert so I'll take your word for it and remember that for next time." _Sonny quickly replies then says_ "You just remember our deal. You are to **act** the role of the happy in love newlywed wife while in public and **not** going all over town yappin to everybody about how miserable you are because I'm such a jerk!"

"Okay first of all I didn't go all over town as you put it and second I only spoke with Bobbie about us and need I remind you again I didn't give her any specifics!"

 _Not wanting the driver to over hear them arguing, Sonny lowers his voice_ "It doesn't matter Carly. We're supposed to appear happy and in love but you're blowing it!" _Sonny tells her in a sharp whisper_ "Why tell Bobbie anything about us arguing in the first place."

"For goodness sakes Sonny married people do argue!" _Carly replies in a sharp whisper of her own then goes on to add_ "Just because a couple is married and in love doesn't mean they can't or don't argue. Stop being so paranoid! And besides if we're playing the role of a real couple then it wouldn't be realistic if we didn't argue from time to time. Nobody, or for that matter no couple is that _**perfect**_ Sonny!

 _Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Sonny lets out a sigh then opens his eyes looking at her and says_ "Just don't make a habit out of it…"

"Fine…" _Carly gives in not wanting to argue any more_ "Are we done arguing now?"

"Just one last thing…" _Sonny starts to say and Carly groans_

"Sonny if this is about what I think it is then you can forget it. I already made up my mind. We're getting a divorce as soon as we can and if you remember back then you agreed with me. Now what I want to know is what brought on this sudden ridiculous change to want to stay married."

 _Hearing her question, Sonny remembers back to his conversation with Jason on the subject…_

* **Flashback** *

"I don't want to be like my father Jason. I can't abandon my family like he did. It was so easy for Mike to walk away from me and my mother. I never understood how a man could walk away from his wife and child like that but my father did. I won't do it."

* **End Flashback** *

 _Coming out of his thoughts, Sonny just sits quietly not saying anything as he inwardly tells himself that somehow some way he'd convince Carly to agree to what he wants and that was no divorce._

 _Seeing that he'd spaced out there for a moment, Carly stares curiously at him wondering if he's okay…was his injured shoulder bothering him she asks herself._

"Sonny…are you okay?"

 _Clearing his throat some, Sonny replies_ "Yeah uh…I'm fine." _Exhaling a breath he goes on to say_ "Carly listen…I know in the beginning we both agreed to get a divorce once we're in the clear but I've been thinking you know…" _he pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts to say the right thing_ "We're gonna be married to each other for a good while before the possibility even comes up that we can divorce. And we both knew going in that this wasn't going be some quickie marriage where we stay married for a few months then get divorced. For this plan to work we're gonna have to stay married for a while. I just figure that since we're gonna be in this marriage for a couple of years at least by that time we'll be use to each other so what will be the use of going through with the divorce…why not just stay married?"

 _A brief silence passes by before Carly replies_ "Sonny…" _she sighs then says_ "You already know the answer to that. We're not in love and marriage should be between two people who love each other not two people that tolerate each other and just living together to keep the husband out of jail. Besides…one day don't you want to find the one woman out there that can put up with you and love you and want to marry and spend the rest of her life with you instead of living a lie? I don't know about you but I do. I want that. I deserve that and…" _she pauses then adds_ "And you deserve it too."

 _With a nod, Sonny listens to what she has to say then adds_ "Time has a way of changing things…changing feelings; so how do you know that by that time in some long off distant future when its safe for us to divorce that you might change your mind and want to stay married to me." _Before Carly could reply he adds in_ "Don't answer that…at least not right now."

"Sonnee…" _she starts to speak_

 _Holding up a hand, Sonny cuts her off as he says_ "Just…just say you'll think about it."

"For now" _Carly replies with a slight nod of her own_

 _With a flash of his dimples, Sonny tells her_ "Good…that's all I ask" _they silently stare at each other before he adds in_ "And while you're thinking…"

 _Taking Carly by surprise, Sonny moves from his spot by the window and crosses over to sit down next to her. Placing a hand gently on her cheek he leans in to her slightly parted lips and whispers…_

"Think about this…"

 _Carly knew what was coming and she even though she knew she should she didn't try to fight it. Her eyes fluttered shut and mere seconds later their lips fused together in a slow seductive dance. It wasn't long before she found herself giving into his passion with a passion of her own as her heart began to race and she wraps her arms around him._

 _Damn did his body want her so bad…it was taking everything in Sonny not to lay her down, hike up her dress and taker her right then and there in the back of his limo. He wanted to but he couldn't and he wouldn't because he didn't want the first time they become physically intimate to be in the back of his limo nor did he want her regretting it either just so she could blame him for taking advantage of her. No when the time came for them to be together, Sonny wanted Carly to be right there in the moment with him with no regrets and no looking back._

 _As the limo finally came to a stop in front of the Harbor View Towers, Sonny reluctantly pulls back from her lips…_

 _Their foreheads press together as they sit in silence for a moment before Sonny finally speaks_ "Looks like we're home…"

"Yeah…looks like it." _Carly whispers back_

"We should probably get out the uh, the limo and go inside…"

"Yeah…we should." _Carly replies._

 _Her mind begins to scramble for a way to get herself out of the mess she'd gotten herself in with that kiss they just shared and she didn't stop. Why did she allow him to kiss her again?! And why was it that she constantly found herself asking herself that same question over and over again?! UGHHHHH! Okay think Carly think! And then it hit her…Jason. She'd go to Jason's place._

 _Clearing her throat she finally finds her voice again as she tell him_ "I uh, I just have to stop by Jason's place first." _she quickly turns around and places her hand on the door to open it_

 _Just as she's about to open the door, Sonny stops her as he places a hand on her shoulder making her turn around as he asks in an obvious jealous tone…_

"Jason? Why do you have to go see Jason? Didn't you just see him before you left to go to Kelly's with Bobbie?"

"Yeah but I just remembered something I forgot to tell him…"

"Something like what?" _Sonny asks_

"Something that's none of your business…" _Carly tells him_

"At this time of night; it's late Carly and Jason's probably asleep by now." _Sonny argues back then it hits him why she wanted to see Jason_ "Oh I get it…this has to do with the big secret you two are hiding from me."

"Maybe…"

 _Cutting her off, Sonny says_ "You know you could try trusting your husband to help you instead of always running to Jason."

 _With a little laugh, Carly shakes her head at him and says_ "Oh my God you are so jealous…"

"What are you talking about? I'm not jealous…"

"You are too you are so jealous of Jason that it's written all over your face."

"I'm not jealous of Jason…I just don't see why you have to go over there all the time."

"Jason is my best friend and we enjoy each other's company."

"Yeah well he's my best friend too and I don't spend half as much time with him as you do."

 _Carly couldn't help but laugh at Sonny…he looked too cute when he was jealous even though he didn't want to admit it._

"Okay well then if you're not jealous then you won't mind me going across the hall to see Jason then…"

"Go, go ahead on and see Jason if you want. It doesn't matter to me." _Sonny lies_

"Okay I will…"

 _Carly opens the limo door and steps out with Sonny exiting behind her; just as they start to head for the lobby, Sonny snaps his fingers as if just remembering something…he turns to look at her and says_

"Oh wait a minute I just remembered I have some business I have to discuss with Jason…" _with a shrug of his shoulders, Sonny says_ "Sorry but it looks like your visit with Jason is gonna have to wait."

 _Sonny didn't really have business to discuss with Jason, but that didn't matter he'd just make something up. Although this would be the perfect time to talk to Jason about his behaviour and not to mention this secret or whatever it is that he and his wife are keeping from him._

 _Folding her arms across her chest in a huff, Carly snaps_ "Business huh..."

"Yeah…business."

"Funny you didn't have any so called business to discuss with Jason before I told you I was going over to see him."

"Well it slipped my mind but like I told you I just remembered so I have to go over and speak with Jason."

"What kind of business…"

"You know better than to ask that question Carly" _Sonny says with a sigh_

"Oh so I take it this has nothing to do with grinding coffee beans huh…"

"You guessed it…give that girl a prize" _Sonny sarcastically says_

"Well I think you're lying. You're just jealous and you don't want me going over to see Jason because of it."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not jealous? Or maybe you want me to be…"

"Now why would I want that? That makes no sense at all."

"Rrrrrrrrreally" _Sonny flashes his dimples then says_ "Whatever you say but you know what…"

"What?"

"The fact remains that Jason and I do have business to discuss so you're just gonna have to catch him another time…"

"Sonny!"

 _Cutting her off_ "And besides if I remember correctly you have some thinking to do."

 _With a grin, Sonny holds out his hand and Carly shoots him a glare as she places her hand in his…_

"Smile Mrs. Corinthos…" _Sonny tells her as he leads her to the lobby doors…_

"What if I don't feel like smiling" _Carly tells him through gritted teeth_

"Well we're about to go inside the building and walk through the lobby…we wouldn't want anyone to think that Mrs. Corinthos isn't happy…"

 _Putting on a fake smile, Carly says_ "No we wouldn't want that now would we."

 _As they walk inside, Sonny tells her_ "Besides…" _he glances at her as he says_ "You have a beautiful smile."

 _Hearing what he just said, Carly couldn't help but genuinely smile back at him; they walk the rest of the way through the lobby and to the elevators in silence._

* **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4** *

 _With a heavy sigh Carly leans her back against the penthouse door, as she silently wonders how she was going to survive this marriage she was stuck in for at least the next few years to come. Sonny was the most frustrating man on the planet and yet at the same time he was also the best kisser out of all the men she kissed. And as she kissed Sonny back in the limo just moments ago Carly couldn't help but wonder how good his tongue would be in other places._

 _Shutting her eyes, Carly lets out a moan as she starts to picture his tongue darting in and out of her heat…Snap out of it CARLY! She suddenly tells herself as she starts to feel herself getting wet for him. Sure she was horny but the last thing she needed to do was think of her husband's tongue making love to her! No what she had to do was think of ALL the many, many reasons they weren't together. Opening her eyes Carly glances towards the staircase and flashback to earlier events…_

* **Flashback** *

"Everything's fine Max. Carly was just showing off her acting abilities because she was thinking she might want to sign herself up in drama classes as well and see if she can star in a play at PCU."

 _Removing his gaze from her, Sonny pours himself a drink while saying_ "Yeah she heard this year PCU was doing a play by William Shakespeare; The Taming of the Shrew. She was thinking about going up for the role of Katherine…the outspoken, intelligent, and bad-tempered _**Shrew**_ that is ultimately " _ **tamed"**_ by her husband to be obedient to his will"

* **End of Flashback** *

 _Crossing her arms over her chest Carly whispers out to herself_ "A shrew huh? So you think you can tame me Mr. Corinthos. Well we'll just see about that. In fact let's see how Juan Valdez handles himself when he gets stuck in a Carly Babes plan. I'll have him begging for a divorce or sweet swift death whichever one comes first!"

 _Now that she was all fired up Carly had to figure out what was Sonny's weakness other then what he had packed in his pants. Pacing the floor Carly glances towards the kitchen and smiles. The kitchen of course! What better way to get her husband ticked then to do something to his precious kitchen!_

 _Nibbling on her lower lip Carly wonders…_ "But what?"

 _She could always cook something but knowing him he would probably have her clean it up like the time he tried to make her clean up Luke's mess so that was out of the question. She wanted to make him suffer but not at her expensive of having to clean it up afterwards; there was nothing she hated more than cleaning!_

 _With a heavy sigh Carly realizes other then cooking there wasn't anything else she could do. Pacing the floor again something catches her eye on Sonny's desk. Walking towards the desk Carly grabs his pen and toys with it a little with her fingertips. As she toys with then pen Carly lets out a sigh. She had to think of something fast! Sonny wouldn't be gone for too long._

 _Opening the drawer to put away the pen Carly spots a small bottle of crazy glue in his drawer. Tossing the pen in the drawer Carly grabs the tube of glue as an evil grin appears on her face._

I've got IT!" _she laughs out to herself softly._

 _Shutting the drawer with her hip, Carly makes her way towards the kitchen with the small glue bottle._

"Let's see you cook something now when all your cabinet doors are super glued SHUT!" _Carly chuckles as she walks inside his precious kitchen._

* **Penthouse 2** *

 _With a quick knock on the door_ "Jason!" _Sonny calls out his name as he lets himself inside without getting a reply to come in_

 _Closing the door behind him, Sonny sees Jason asleep on the couch; he shakes his head as he wonders to himself why Jason doesn't just go upstairs and sleep in his bed in his room._

 _Walking over to the couch, Sonny gives Jason a good nudge on his shoulder_ "Jason wake up"

 _With a little jump, Jason wakes up out of his sleep only to see Sonny staring down at him. With a frown on his face as he yawns and wakes up, Jason wonders to himself why Sonny was their waking him up out of his sleep._

"Sonny…" _Jason finally speaks and then clears his throat a little before he asks_ "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that…" _Sonny tells him then adds_ "Wake up we need to talk"

 _Running a hand through his hair, Jason sits himself up on the couch on one end while Sonny takes a seat on the other end of the couch._

"Sonny is this important cause as you can see I was trying to get some sleep. I had a long day today; can we talk about whatever it is tomorrow."

 _Jason was very tired; he'd been very busy thanks to Sonny ever since he got back from his trip to Florida to find out information about Carly's birth mother. Ever since he'd been back, Sonny has seemed extra moody towards him and Jason didn't really understand why. He wanted to talk to Sonny about it earlier but they didn't get the chance to but it looks like now of all times Sonny wanted to "talk" about the situation._

"You see there you go again questioning me…this has to stop Jason. Why the hell would I be over here at this time of night if it wasn't important?"

"Okay, okay I apologize. You're right…" _Jason replies_

"You know we've talked about this before Jason but for some reason you're not getting it…"

"Okay well why don't you tell me what it is you think I'm not understanding…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm the boss right?"

 _With a confused look, Jason wonders why he'd ask him a question like that_ "Yeah, you're the boss…"

 _Before he could say anything more, Sonny cuts him off saying_ "Then why the hell does it seem like you seem to forget that fact a lot lately!"

"Where is this coming from Sonny?" _Jason asks still confused_

"This has to do with you constantly questioning or going against my orders! You're keeping secrets from me and then to top it off earlier today when Carly came downstairs after eavesdropping when I told you about not wanting to get a divorce instead of backing me up you go against me and take her side. And then you blamed my state of mind on the pain medication the doctor gave me for my shoulder! What the hell was that?!"

"Well come on Sonny you have to admit that you and Carly had an agreement before you agreed to go through with getting married. You both agreed that when the time came that you would get a divorce."

"That may be true but things change. I changed my mind and that's that and I don't want you questioning my judgment in front of Carly anymore do I make myself clear Jason?!"

"Yeah, we're clear…"

"Good" _Sonny says with a slight nod of approval_

"So what about the divorce?"

"What do you mean what about the divorce? Like I told you earlier it's not gonna happen. My wife and I are gonna stay married and in time she will come to see that she doesn't want the divorce either."

"Sonny no disrespect but…you're dreaming if you think Carly's just gonna agree with your sudden change in plans just like that."

"Well that's where I think you're wrong; you see my wife and I had a conversation tonight and although she hasn't agreed to stay married she has agreed to at least think about it."

 _With a surprised look, Jason replies_ "Wow…I can't believe it. Carly actually agreed to those terms? Are you sure you didn't hear wrong?"

 _Shaking his head no, Sonny says_ "She agreed to think about it…especially after I gave her some incentive." _he thinks back to their kiss in the limo_

"I really don't need to hear about that…" _Jason quickly tells him_

 _Sonny couldn't help but chuckle then say_ "Jason you're my best friend…even more than that you're like family to me and I value your opinion but I'm gonna ask that when it comes to my marriage with Carly that you stay out of it."

 _With a little chuckle of his own, Jason replies_ "How can I stay out of it when both you and Carly keep constantly dragging me in the middle? Do you think I want to be caught in the middle between you two?"

"No…and I know that Carly and I don't make it easy on you but still I'm asking that you honor my wishes."

"Okay…but again that's a lot easier said than done…" _Jason reminds him_

"I know Carly likes to come to you a lot…mainly just to ignore and annoy me." _with a scowl on his face, Sonny stands up and walks over to the terrace windows where he stands looking out at the view_

"Carly's a friend Sonny and when she comes over here all I can do is listen to her because she does most of the talking and lately all she talks about is you."

"Yeah about how much she hates me and how much of a jerk I am…"

"That too among other things…" _things that Jason wished Carly would never open her mouth to him about again…if Sonny only knew the many times Carly came to him about their sex life or lack of it_ "Although if it's any consolation I don't believe for one minute that she hates you; maybe in the beginning but not anymore. It seems as though you two are finally starting to see in each other what I see in you."

"Yeah…" _Sonny says with a slight smile_ "Maybe" _he sighs then adds in_ "You know she thinks I'm jealous of you." _he keep staring out the window_

"Are you?" _Jason asks which makes Sonny turn to look at him_ "I mean I just ask because lately your attitude towards me hasn't been all that good. Are you jealous of my relationship with Carly?"

 _Walking back over to the couch, Sonny sits back down in the spot he vacated a moment ago as he says_ "Now when you say relationship just what kind of relationship is it that you mean?"

 _Grinning_ "You're starting to like her aren't you?" _Jason smirks as his grin widens_ "In fact maybe you more than like her."

"Hey I never said I like her like her but…I'll admit I am attracted to her."

 _Jason tries to hold in his smile and laugh but in the end he lost the battle as he bursts out laughing his ass off…_

"Hey what's so funny?" _Sonny asks_

 _Laughing_ "You don't like her like her…" _Jason says through his laughing then calms himself down somewhat before he adds_ "Do you know how childish you just sounded?"

 _Sonny couldn't help but smirk as she shakes his head at his friend_ "Whatever man…"

"No, no wait I got it…" _Jason starts out to say then adds_ "If you'd like I can pass Carly a note during study hall. Yeah you can write her a note and ask her to check yes or no for if she likes you like you."

"That's not funny…" _Sonny holds in his laugh but couldn't keep the smile he tried to hide from coming out just a little bit_ "Look Jason all I know is that for some reason I'm attracted to Carly and for the life of me I can't stop it. I tried to but I can't! And yes it annoys me when I find out that she's keeping secrets from me with you of all people and not to mention that every time I turn around she's either over here with you or on her way to see you or talking about needing to see you or yelling at me for not getting in her way to go see and talk to you or…"

 _Jason cuts Sonny off before continued to go on and on_ "Sounds a lot to me like you are jealous."

 _With a sigh, Sonny answers_ "I dunno…maybe on some level I am; but that doesn't mean I like her."

"Oh no of course not…" _Jason holds in his laugh and just quietly smirks_ "You're just attracted to her."

"That's right now you're getting it."

 _At this point it was so obvious to Jason that both of his friends were on their way to falling for each other if they haven't already done so and even if they didn't want to admit it._

 _Clearing his throat a little to keep from laughing, Jason says_ "Well Sonny I'm happy to let you know that you have no need to be jealous on any level of my _**friendship**_ with Carly…" _he stresses the word friendship_ " We've known each other for a long time and never once have we had anything more than a _**friendship**_."

"Okay then if that's true then what's with this secret you two are keeping from me? What's with that huh?"

"Sonny if I could tell you I would but it's not my secret to tell. Carly made me promise not to say anything and I'm sorry if that upsets you but the decision is hers; however I do promise you that it isn't anything dangerous. She isn't in any kind of trouble or anything…"

"Then why won't she tell me?"

"I don't know…maybe she will but you can't force her to tell you. If you do that then it will just make her even more determined not to tell you."

"Yeah I guess you're right." _Sonny finally agrees_

"Oh and for the record you're not gonna get mad at me for butting in the middle of your marriage with Carly again are you? Cause like I told you before it's easier said than done and this time it wasn't Carly coming to me spilling her guts it was you."

 _Sonny smirks then says_ "Okay, okay you got me…sorry about that especially after I came down on you about that earlier."

"Forget about it…look Sonny I don't mind talking things out with you or Carly; we're friends and that's what friends do for each other. Everyone has to have someone to come and vent to every once in a while. Tonight was your turn.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…" _Jason replies_

 _A silent moment passes as Sonny casts a look over to the pool table then looks back to Jason as he asks_ "How about a game of pool? What do you say; I'll even let you break."

 _Tired and wanting to go back to sleep, Jason tells him_ "How about a reign check on the game. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to sleep; and besides you have a wife at home you should get back to." _he says that last part with a slight grin_

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow at the warehouse." _Sonny stands up from the couch and walks to the door; opening the door just a crack he turns to Jason and says_ "We'll discuss what to do with Sorel."

"K…"

 _Before he walks out the door, Sonny stops and says_ "You know I'll never understand why you insist on sleeping on the couch instead of upstairs in your room and in your own bed."

"What's the use of sleeping upstairs when I don't have company to share it with; the couch is just fine for me but hey you have a wife at home you can go share a bed with so why don't you get going so the rest of us can actually get some rest."

 _With a little chuckle, Sonny exits out the door as he throws a goodbye over his shoulder; closing the door behind him, Sonny walks across the hall and the guard greets him and opens the door as he gets closer._

 _Walking inside penthouse 4, Sonny stands for a moment as he looks around and notices the decorating changes Carly has made. As he stood he began to realize that the little things she changed weren't all that bad…in fact he was starting to like the ottoman thing she put in place of his coffee table but there was no way he'd tell her that._

 _The place was quiet…to quiet for Sonny's liking. Ever since Carly came to live with him the penthouse has been filled with a lot of noise but not right now; she must be asleep he tells himself otherwise she'd be up making a mess in his living room and watching TV or thinking of more ways to redecorate the penthouse. At that moment Sonny began to take in the silence again as he realized that this is what coming home was all about before hurricane Carly came barrelling into his life; he had to admit that he liked the noise a lot better than the cold dark dead silence._

 _Looking over at the stairs, Sonny began to wonder if his wife was asleep in their bedroom or if she was once again sleeping in the guestroom like she did last night. He hoped that she'd be in their bedroom but the with the way she is intent on not letting their attraction go any further than it already has it wouldn't surprise him if she was asleep in the guestroom._

"Well there's only one way to find out…" _Sonny says aloud to himself_

 _Carefully walking up the staircase and making his way down the hall, Sonny stops at the guestroom; for a full minute he stands just staring at the door. He casts a look down the hall to the master bedroom and imagines that she's inside asleep in their bed…the thought of that brought a slight smile to his face but then he turns to look back at the still closed guest bedroom door. He got a sinking feeling that she was gonna be inside there instead of in their bedroom waiting for him._

 _Placing his hand on the doorknob, Sonny makes himself open the door. As the door slowly opened he readied himself to see her asleep in the guest bed…and there she was just like he thought she would be but didn't want. Letting out a sigh, Sonny stands in the doorway as he stares at her sleeping form in the bed. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her face…maybe it was better that way he tells himself. Since her back was to him then she wouldn't wake up to see him standing there like some sad sack or for that matter start to think of him as some sort of stalker that won't leave her alone._

 _Tomorrow…he tells himself that tomorrow morning he'd get up and make her the best damn breakfast she'd ever had. Hopefully it will help to make up for him being such an ass to her the other day and it will also help while she's thinking and considering not to end their marriage. Quietly, Sonny closes the door behind him and makes his way down the rest of the hallway to the master bedroom where he gets himself ready for bed. As he now lays in the huge bed, Sonny looks over to the other side where Carly should be laying only to stare at the empty side of the bed…_

 _Back down the hall in the guest bedroom, Carly lay awake in bed with her back still to the door. She heard Sonny open the door and she knew he was standing there looking at her but she never said a word. She couldn't let him know that she was awake; she didn't want him to think that she was up waiting for him or anything like that._

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly sits up and readjusts her pillow; she lays back down but this time turns so she could look at the door. Her eyes began to widen a little as she pictured Sonny standing in the doorway looking at her…she began to wonder if it was real. Was he still standing there looking at her?_

 _Closing her eyes then opening them again, Carly realized it wasn't real and Sonny wasn't standing there…it was all in her head. Now with that thought in her head she wondered how in the world was she going to get any sleep tonight._

* **The Next Morning** *

 _It took a while before Sonny finally was able to fall asleep last night but eventually he did but now its morning and he's wide awake. His shoulder was starting to feel a lot better which was a relief to him because he hated being cooped up all the time and being looked at as helpless. It felt good to be able to move around and do things for himself even if he was kinda getting use to playing on Carly's sympathies and getting her to wait on him; but those days looked as if they were over now since like a fool he messed it up the other day when they were arguing and he insinuated that she'd have sex with Jason._

 _With a little grunt he puts on his suit jacket and then glances over to the clock on the nightstand by his side of the bed; he couldn't believe it was almost nine o'clock…he'd slept late. Usually he'd be up way before now but since his injury he'd been sleeping in and that mostly was due to those pain pills. He tells himself that from now on he wouldn't take any of the pain pills unless it was absolutely necessary. Although he didn't take a pill last night, Sonny accepted that the reason he slept in this morning was because of the restless night he had before he was able to actually fall asleep._

 _As he walks out of his room, Sonny looks down the hall to the closed guest bedroom door; obviously Carly was still sleeping. It kinda surprised him that she didn't show up this morning in the room to at least check his bandage. Even throughout all of their fighting she would still always at least do that much for him and check his bandage. He then began to wonder if she was still asleep…after all she might have gotten up early and slipped out so she could get a head start at avoiding him today._

 _With that thought in mind, Sonny walks down to the guestroom door as fast as he could and opens up the door; to his relief Carly was still asleep in bed. Quietly he closes the door as he tells himself that he'll surprise her with breakfast._

 _Walking down the last of the stairs, Sonny heads to the kitchen as he contemplated on what to make for breakfast; as he walks into the kitchen he decided that waffles would be great. He'd make her the best damn waffles she'd ever had in her life! His delicious pecan waffles would have her begging for more and forgetting those gawd awful frozen cardboard waffles that she insisted on infesting his freezer with._

 _Opening up the refrigerator, Sonny reaches inside to gather his ingredients: eggs, milk ect; he places everything on the island then goes to the cabinet to get some bowls and a few other ingredients but to his surprise when he tries to open the cabinet door it would not budge open._

 _With a frown, Sonny lowers his hand from the cabinet and just stares at it for a moment; he began to wonder what was wrong? Why wasn't the cabinet door opening? He'd never had that problem before!_

 _Thinking that maybe it was just that one cabinet door, Sonny tries to open another but to his surprise it wouldn't open up either. His frown has now turned into a scowl as he tries all the cabinet doors only to get the same results._

"What the hell is…" _Sonny starts to say out loud to himself but stops mid sentence when he suddenly realizes what or for that matter who was responsible for this_ "Carly" _he says through gritted teeth_ "I can't believe she did this!" _he snaps_ "Why would she…" _he pauses then says_ "What am I saying she's crazy! I should have known she'd do something like this! I never should have allowed her access to my kitchen…"

 _Once again, Sonny tries to open one of the cabinet doors but still got the same results; the door wasn't budging open. Now frustrated and completely pissed off, Sonny uses all of his strength to try to yank the cabinet door open. As he pulls and pulls and pulls the handle on the cabinet door until the handle finally breaks off which sends Sonny falling back against the island bumping his shoulder_

"Agggh…" _Sonny groans from the pain of hitting his shoulder_ "And I want to stay married to this woman why?" _he sarcastically asks himself as he looks down at the handle in his hand and then back up to the cabinet door that didn't budge open even a little bit._

 _Using his good arm, Sonny helps himself to stand up and then opens up his shirt to look at his bandage; to his relief he didn't reopen his wound. After straightening his shirt back up, Sonny starts to mumble to himself as he begins to carefully put everything back in the refrigerator that he took out since there was no way he was making her breakfast now…especially with his shoulder aching._

"I bet you thought this was funny Carly…oh yeah, yeah it's real funny alright. You think you got me don't ya? Well think again sweetheart cause I know exactly what you're doing. I'm on to your game. You did this so you could force my hand in changing my mind about us staying married. Believe me the offer is tempting but it's not gonna happen." _Slamming the refrigerator door closed Sonny says as he looks at the pathway that leads out of the kitchen_ "Although I do think that my wife does deserve a special morning wake up call." _with a evil little smirk at the corner or his mouth Sonny stares at the empty water pitcher on the other side of the island_

"Sonny" _Jason calls out as he comes walking into the kitchen_ "What's for br…" _he halts in mid step as he sees the murderous look in Sonny's eyes which could only mean one thing_ "What did she do?"

"Oh nothing…I was just about to make my sleeping wife a nice breakfast in bed; you know to try to make peace with her. I was gonna make her a batch of my best pecan waffles but that's not gonna happen since she went behind my back and **glued** my _cabinet doors_ **Shut**!"

 _Jason sucks in a breath as he places a hand to his face and shakes his head…these two were impossible._

"What? Got nothing to say?" _Sonny asks_

"As a matter a fact no; I'm gonna take your advice and stay out of it" _Jason tells him while lowering his hand then adds_ "I came over for breakfast but it looks like I'm gonna have to go to Kelly's instead."

 _With a laugh, Sonny says_ "That's a first…come on Jason you know you're dying to say something."

"Hey if you two are gonna stay married then you are gonna have to learn how to work stuff like this out on your own."

"True" _Sonny says with a nod then begins to walk over to the water pitcher_ "But don't you think a little payback is in order"

 _Jason watches as Sonny turns on the water in the sink and begins to fill up the pitcher with cold water_ "You're not gonna…"

 _Cutting him off,_ "Oh yeah I am" _he grins and then turns off the water once the pitcher is full_

"Leave me out of it" _Jason tells him then adds_ "In fact don't even tell Carly I stopped by or for that matter pretend I wasn't even here." _as he makes his exit out of the kitchen, Jason calls out to Sonny over his shoulder_ "I'll see you at the warehouse." _It was too early in the morning to get between Sonny and Carly when they're feuding like this._

 _Using his good arm, Sonny holds the now full pitcher of water and carefully leaves out the kitchen and makes his way up the stairs. Standing in front of the guest bedroom door he winces a little as he reaches out with his hurt arm, opens the door then walks inside. Carly was still asleep in bed and that suited Sonny just fine since she was about to get a wakeup call she'd never forget._

 _Now standing next to her bed, Sonny looks down at her as he calls out her name_ "Carlee…wake up…wake up Carly. I have a surprise for you."

 _With eyes still closed, Carly yawns and then mumbles out_ "Not now Sonny I'm exhausted after the last three times you woke me up during the night."

 _Sonny's eyes widened in delightful surprise as a wide grin came across his face at the knowledge that she dreams provocative dreams of him at night; it was good to know that she wanted him just as much as he did her._

"Wake up baby…" _Sonny tells her in a soft seductive tone_ "I have a surprise for you."

 _With a lazy smile on her face, Carly tosses the covers off of her body_ "It's hot in here…" _she mumbles as she slowly began to come out of her half sleep half awake state_

 _Sonny's eyes couldn't help but take in the beautiful sight before him; lying there wearing nothing but a t-shirt and black panties, Carly was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. Damn just looking at her was making Sonny hard and wanting to crawl in bed with her so he could make her erotic dreams a reality. Wetting his suddenly dry lips, Sonny stares at her for a moment longer before he tells himself not to forget about what she did to his poor kitchen cabinets. With that thought in mind he raises up the pitcher of water above her and then pours the cold water all over her body._

 _Carly's eyes shoot open wide as she inhales a sharp breath then quickly exhales it back out as she squirms around in the now soak in wet bed until she was in a sitting position on her knees. A grinning Sonny just stood there definitely enjoying the view of her wet t-shirt sticking to her breast as her taut nipples shown through the flimsy damp material…_

"Oh good you're awake" _Sonny says with a grin and the deepest sexiest dimples you'd ever seen_

 _If looks could kill, Sonny would be a dead man!_

"What the **HELL** is your problem?! Why did you do that for? Are you **INSANE**?!" _Carly yells as she reaches out a hand to push him but Sonny takes a step back so she'd miss him_

 _With a little chuckle, Sonny replies_ "Well first of all I'm not the one with a problem since at the moment that would be you…" _he gives her a wink as he couldn't resist staring at her wet t-shirt._

 _Carly realizes what he was getting at and quickly crosses her arms over her chest as she says_ "Pervert!"

"Hey you can't blame a man for enjoying the view" _Sonny tells her with a dimpled grin then continues on to tell her_ "And to answer your second question of _why_ I can answer that in one word…payback!"

"Payback?" _Carly asks confused_

"And three no I'm not insane that my dear wife would be you; just what the hell were you thinking when you glued the cabinet doors in my kitchen shut?!"

 _An evil little smile came across Carly's face as she unconsciously lowers her hands down from her chest and places them on her hips as she tells him_ "Payback"

"Payback, what are you talking about I didn't do anything that would warrant you to go do something crazy like gluing my kitchen cabinet doors shut?"

"You called me a shrew!"

"When?"

"Oh don't even act like you don't remember" _Carly tells him as she jumps up off the bed to stand in front of him_

 _Sonny couldn't help the grin that came when she jumped off the bed to stand up which made her breast jiggle against the wet fabric of her wet t-shirt._

"Well how am I supposed to remember anything with you standing there like that?"

"UGHHH you are such a jerk!" _Carly tells him as she reaches for the wet pillow on the bed and uses it to cover her chest._

 _Then it comes to him_ "Oh you mean when I covered for you when you almost blew our cover in front of Max last night. I wasn't calling you a shrew per say…I had to think of a reason to tell him why you were screaming like a banshee"

 _Cutting him off, Carly says_ "And that play just came to mind"

"Yeah"

 _Not believing him for one second,_ "I don't believe you" _Carly points to the door as she tells him_ "Go! Get out of my room!"

"Well technically this isn't your room it's the guestroom; your room is down the hall with me…your husband." _Sonny tells her with a grin_

"I already told you I wasn't sleeping in your room or your bed anymore."

"Well it looks like you're gonna have to since the mattress is all wet…" _Sonny's grin widens as he chuckles while glancing over her shoulder to the wet bed and then looks back at her as he says_ "Oops…"

 _Carly shakes her head at him then informs him_ "Think again hubby; I'll just flip the mattress over to the dry side."

"Oh no you won't" _Sonny quickly says as he tries to scramble up a reason as to why she couldn't do that…he wanted her to come back to sharing his room and bed and that wasn't gonna happen as long as she stayed down in the guestroom_ "Cause uh, the mattress is ruined. Yeah, so I'm gonna have it replaced. I'll have one of the guys come and haul it out once you're up and dressed."

"Sonny for goodness sakes the mattress isn't ruined! You just don't want me staying in here so you come up with the lamest excuse to get me to move back into your room! Well it's not gonna work. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh no you won't…that's not gonna work and you know why so don't even let me have to say it." _Sonny snaps back and then walks to the door_

 _Frustrated, Carly snaps_ "Ugh you can't do this Sonny!"

 _Smirking, Sonny turns around as he stands in the doorway and says_ "I just did"

 _Not thinking, Carly throws the pillow she had covering herself at him; Sonny catches the pillow with his good hand and then takes the time to let his eyes travel up and down her body. Her t-shirt was clinging to her body like second skin and it accentuated her breast and taut nipples even more than before since she had the pillow pressed up against her body._

 _Noticing that he was ogling her again, Carly quickly crosses her arms over her chest once again as she says_ "Stare much?"

"Like I said earlier I'm just enjoying the view…"

"You should have taken a picture…it'll last longer." _Carly replies_

"Is that an invitation for me to go get my camera?" _Sonny asks with a sexy grin and a little chuckle_

 _Shaking her head no, Carly says_ "Too late you lost your opportunity. I hope you have a good memory because that was the last free peep show you get."

 _With a playful laugh, Sonny says_ "Well I seem to remember hearing that before and we both know how well that's worked out…so I wouldn't be too sure about that…" _he grins then adds_ "I mean you are the one after all that's having erotic dreams about me." _Sonny teases her and when he sees her eyes widen and her try to come up with a cover to deny it he quickly tells her before she could get a word out_ "And don't even try to deny it sweetheart…I heard it all while you talked in your sleep before you took your cold shower this morning." _he smirks then adds in_ "I believe you said something about being exhausted from the three times I woke you up and…well you know."

 _Completely embarrassed, Carly tuned a shade of pink; not thinking once again she lowers her arms from her chest as she points to the door for him to leave_ "OUT!"

 _Laughing, Sonny tells her_ "I notice you're not denying it…at least that's progress." _his eyes travel to her wet t-shirt once again_

"Get Out Sonny! Now!" _Carly continues to point at him to leave but raises up her other hand to cover her breast from his hungry eyes_

"Okay, okay…." _Sonny says between laughing_ "I'm going, I'm going…"

"Faster!"

 _Giving her one last wink, Sonny leaves out the room and closes the door behind him…_

 _Standing outside the guestroom door, Sonny hears Carly frustrated yell_ " **Ughhhhhhhhh**!" _he couldn't help but laugh as he walked down the hall and to the staircase._

 _As Sonny leaves out the penthouse he informs Johnny standing guard at the door_ "Call down to the garage and have the limo pulled around front; I'm headed out to the warehouse. Oh and have a repair man come over to fix my kitchen cabinet doors…they uh were accidentally glued shut." _seeing Johnny's confused look, Sonny tells him_ "Don't ask." _he pushes the button for the elevator then tells adds in_ "Also I want you to have the bed taken out of the guestroom; I'm gonna have it replaced." _a slight grin appears at the corner of his mouth as he tells himself that he wasn't in any hurry to replace it and in fact he might not have it replaced after all._

"Yes sir" _Johnny replies_

"And remember if my wife goes anywhere you and Max are to be with her at all times."

 _The elevator doors open and Sonny steps inside…_

* **Sorel's Secret Hideout** *

"Sir no one has seen or heard from Big Nate since the last time he called to check in…" _one guard tells Sorel_

 _Another guard adds in_ "We've looked all over for him but…" _he shrugs his shoulders leaving the rest unsaid_

 _With a none too pleased look on his face, Sorel barks out_ "Well he's gotta be somewhere; he should have checked back in with me by now!"

"Sir I hate to say this but if Nate hasn't called by now then maybe…"

 _Cutting the guard off, Sorel snaps out_ "You thinking he got spotted by Corinthos…"

 _Neither guard says a word but their silence confirms Sorel's suspicions…_

"DAMN IT!" _Sorel yells as he slams his fist down on his desk; he stares up at his last two remaining guards with a deadly look in his eyes as he says_ "This isn't good. Corinthos and his men could be on their way here right now as we speak! This place isn't safe anymore; we gotta get outta here and fast!"

* **Corinthos/Morgan Warehouse (Sonny's Office)** *

 _Standing looking out the window at the workers, Jason finishes off the last of his coffee…_

 _As the office door opens and Sonny steps inside, Jason looks over at him and says…_ "About time you showed up...and from the looks of it you seem to be in one piece so hopefully that means you and Carly didn't fight."

 _Shaking his head, Sonny walks over to his desk_ "There you go again Jason…you can't help it can you." _he smirks_

"Hey give me a break it's not all that easy and besides it won't be long before either you or Carly sucks me back in the middle again anyway so why not just cut out the middle man and ask the questions myself." _Jason replies as he watches Sonny sit down in his chair_ "So you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to wait until Carly calls me" _he adds in with a little laugh_

"Okay well let's just say my wife will think twice before harming my kitchen ever again…"

"Uh oh I don't like the sound of that." _Jason replies_

"Don't worry Carly is fine otherwise she'd have called you by now…" _Sonny tells him and when he sees Jason's nod of agreement he goes on to say_ "Besides it's time to get down to business…"

"Sorel" _Jason answers as he walks over to sit down in the chair in front of Sonny's desk_

"I want the bastard taken care of and I want it done yesterday you get what I'm sayin?"

"Got it..."

"The sooner Joseph Sorel is taken care of the better; not only will I be able to take Mike out of hiding but I'll also be able to stop worrying about that bastard going after Carly as a way to get to me."

 _Shaking his head, Jason tells Sonny_ "That's not gonna happen…we won't allow it."

"You got that right; I made that mistake once before with Lily…it won't' happen again. I won't let my business harm Carly, my wife, in any way Jason…that's a promise"

"I won't let it either."

"Good then we're on the same page."

 _After a mutual nod, Jason says_ "So how do you want to do this?"

"No time like the present…get the guys ready. It's time we pay Joseph Sorel a surprise visit."

* **Courtland Street Hotel - Room 15** *

 _Meeting at their mutual agreed spot, Sid opens the door to the seedy hotel room and steps inside. The door wasn't closed behind him good before Marcus Taggert started firing off questions…_

"You're late. What took you so long? You know what never mind just fill me in on everything. Have you been able to find out anything that will prove that Sonny's marriage is a fake?"

 _Before Taggert could say anything else, Sid quickly cuts him off as he tells him_ "Marcus man slow down; I can only answer one question at a time. Relax; I'm here so now we can get down to business."

"Good because I want to know everything you've found out. Don't leave out anything not even the smallest detail because it could be important."

"Well to tell you the truth man I don't have that much; my design class with Carly hasn't started just yet but it will soon and when it does I'll be spending a lot more time with her and then I'll be able to find out more information to pass on to you."

"So wait a minute you called this meeting here at this dump for nothing?"

"Not for nothing!" _Sid snaps back then adds_ "And the reason we're meeting here is so no one sees us together. We wouldn't want Carly, Sonny or one of his goons to spot us talking together out in the open."

"Yeah I get that part but what I don't get is why you called this meeting in the first place if you don't have anything to report."

"I just thought you'd want to know that I'm making progress on befriending Carly. Yesterday I was walking through the park and I happened to see her sitting on a park bench…I decided to take advantage of the opportunity."

 _Hearing that news, Taggert started to perk up some_ "So what happened? What did you talk about?"

"Well at first she didn't remember me but I reminded her about the day we met registering for classes at PCU; she immediately remembered me after that and started to open up to me. She told me about the redecorating she's doing at her penthouse…"

"Sonny's actually letting her redecorate that cave he calls a penthouse?"

"Apparently he is but he's not being cooperative in helping her so she asked for my opinion to get a male point of view…"

 _Laughing_ "I can't imagine you'd be much help…" _Taggert tells him then adds_ "You're a man that still has his old busted up ugly green beanbag from back in the day when you were a kid. How in the world could you be any help in giving decorating tips? You might want to come up with another cover…"

"Too late for that now…besides I didn't give any actual advice I just agreed with everything she liked."

"That was smart…"

"Yeah it was" _Sid says proud of himself then says_ "She brought me back to the penthouse and while we were looking through fabric swatches guess who just happens to show up?"

"Corinthos…"

 _With a nod, Sid continues with his story_ "I gotta tell you Marcus I get a real bad vibe from this guy…I don't have any proof but I'm certain that he's abusing Carly."

"I knew it wouldn't be long before that bastard's true colors came out and he started knocking Carly around. He did the same thing to his mother so why not a woman he forced to marry him to keep him out of jail."

"Hold on remember I said I don't have any proof." _Sid reminds him and when Taggert starts to speak Sid holds up a hand and says_ "Yet, I don't have any proof yet; but I will."

"Okay so what makes you believe Sonny's smacking her around?"

"A lot of things…a lot of small things that when you put together and add up you can't help but see the truth behind the lies."

"How do you mean?"

"I can tell he's very domineering with Carly. I mean he'd just walked inside and as soon as he saw me you could tell how displeased he was. He gave her this look that let her know he didn't like it but of course he quickly covered it and she went along out of fear no doubt."

"What did he do?"

"Oh nothing any other territorial animal would do; he came over to her and laid a kiss on her right in front of me. It was as if he was sending me a message that Carly was his possession and for me to back off. You could tell the kiss came unexpected to Carly because she flinched when he took hold of her. She wanted to push him off but she kept up appearances in front of me."

"Damn it I knew he was forcing her to stay with him against her will! Now we just have to find proof."

"We will man, we will; but wait that's not all Corinthos did."

"What else?"

"Well when Carly introduced us he comes over and shakes my hand but it's not just any ordinary hand shake. He was basically trying to intimidate me with the way he was glaring at me with those cold black eyes of his while he squeezed my hand."

"That's Sonny for ya…"

"And then there was the way Carly quickly went in to panic mode and was doing everything she could to get rid of me. She hid her emotions well but I could tell that she knew Sonny didn't like me being there so she came up with a lie of her wanting to be alone with her husband as her excuse to get me out of there. I have no doubt that as soon as I gone he probably started in on abusing her again."

 _Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Taggert exhales a breath then opens his eyes as he says_ "It's sad but more than likely true…"

"I hated to leave her there like that but…"

"You had no choice…you couldn't break your cover. Right now Carly is to afraid to come forward so she's living in misery but what she doesn't know is that she secretly has us on her side. We'll get the proof and send Sonny Corinthos where he deserves to be."

"I know but still I'd like to be assured that she's okay. Who knows what kind of beating Corinthos put on her after she got me out of there." _Sid replies_

"Well there's one way to find out…" _Taggert tells him and then walks to the door to leave._

"Marcus wait…" _Sid calls out to him just as he's about to leave out the door_ "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll call you later" _is all Taggert tells him and then leave out the room closing the door behind him._

* **Sorel's Secret Hideout** *

"Kick it in" _Sonny orders_

 _In a matter of seconds the door was kicked in and Sonny's people began to raid the house in search for Sorel. Sonny walks inside and begins to look around the place…it was too quiet and he began to get the feeling that they were too late._

 _Jason and the guards with him came in the room where Sonny was which made him turn to look at them he questions…_

"Well? Where is the bastard?!"

"Sonny we searched the whole house…Sorel's not here."

 _That answer didn't please Sonny at all; he runs a frustrated hand through his hair._

"Search this place again from top to bottom! They had to of left in a hurry so maybe they left something behind that we can use to find where they went!" _Sonny issues out his orders to the guards_ "Jason you stay…" _Sonny tells him when he sees Jason about to go with the guards_

 _Walking over to the mini bar Sonny was about to pour himself a drink but then thinks better of it; instead he uses his good arm and in a rage makes a clean sweep across the glassware._

"DAMN IT! WE ALMOST HAD HIM! NOW WE'LL NEVER FIND HIM!" _Sonny yells_

"Sonny come on this is Sorel we're talking about; he'll show himself sooner or later. If he were smart he'd run and keep running but we both know he's not smart! He'll mess up and when he does we'll grab him."

 _Exhaling a sigh, Sonny replies_ "I know you're right Jason but…I wanted this to be OVER!" _he snaps out then adds_ "Now Mike has to stay in the safe house and my wife is still a target for that idiot!" _he pauses for a moment then walks over to stand in front of Jason and says_ "Carly isn't gonna like this but I'm thinking until we locate Sorel she shouldn't leave the penthouse and that means no classes at PCU."

 _Shaking his head, Jason replies_ "You're right she's not gonna like that."

"I know Jason but what other choice do I have?! That idiot is out there somewhere and I can't take the chance that he'll come after Carly to get to me."

"You've already doubled the guards on Carly…" _Jason starts to say trying to get a word in_

 _Cutting him off, Sonny snaps_ "I know but it's not enough! Sorel is reckless and stupid and in this business that makes for a dangerous combination. I want Carly safe and the only way I know she will be is to keep her home under guard."

"I get what you're saying and where you're coming from Sonny but Carly isn't gonna see it that way. She's gonna fight you on this…"

"It's for her own good."

"Maybe but…when you tell her don't just blurt it out in an order and expect her to obey. Explain things to her rationally and maybe just maybe she'll go along with it for the time being." _Jason watches as Sonny turns and begins to pace the room; he also noted that Sonny hadn't replied to his request on how to approach Carly. Sonny's shoulder was starting to irritate him a little and he began to rub it with his good hand. Jason also takes notice of Sonny rubbing his shoulder and says…_ "You know what Sonny maybe you should go back to the warehouse or better yet go home and get some rest. I'll call you if we find anything useful here."

 _Stopping in place, Sonny looks over to Jason…instead of answering back he gives him a silent nod that he'd go home._

"Good" _Jason replies then calls out_ "Marco!" _when the guard appears from the search of the house Jason tells him_ "Drive Sonny back to the penthouse. I'm gonna stay here and continue the search."

"Yes sir." _Marco replies and then heads outside to get the car ready_

 _Jason looks back over to Sonny and says_ "Don't worry. We're gonna find Sorel…"

"Then what are you standing around here waiting for. Go find him…" _Sonny tells him in no uncertain terms and then makes his way outside to the car_

* **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4** *

 _A very irritated Sonny Corinthos enters the penthouse and slams the door behind him; today didn't go the way he wanted it to. Their Sorel problems were suppose to be over with today but instead he managed to get away. With Taggert on his back trying to prove that his marriage is fake, Sonny at least thought that he'd have one less thing to worry about with taking Sorel down for good and not to mention he could cut Mike lose from the safe house so he could wash his hands of him from then on. Yeah that was the plan but it looks like it's all a bust._

 _Having heard the door slam, Carly quickly makes her way down the stairs; she wanted to confront her dear husband about his behaviour this morning and demand that he replace the bed he took out of the guestroom._

"Good there you are! I want the bed in the guestroom replaced and I want it done now! I'm serious Sonny you can't do this to me. You can't just force me to sleep in the same room and bed with you when I don't want to; besides it would be in your best interest to just give in and give me what I want unless you want me to take my wrath out on your precious kitchen again!"

"ENOUGH!" _Sonny shouts not in the mood for this right now…his mind was on Sorel and the botched job they did this morning going after him. Sonny tells himself that if he'd of been smart that when Jason told him of Sorel's whereabouts he should have sent his men in to get the lowlife bastard then and there…but he didn't and now Sorel was out there who knows where._

 _Hearing Sonny's thunderous yell, Carly stood quietly as she just stares curiously at him. Normally she wouldn't take him raising his voice to her and fire right back at him but she didn't this time. Looking at him she could tell something was wrong and whatever it was is weighing on his mind heavily right now. She watches as he walks over to the mini bar…_

 _Just as he picks up a glass to make himself a drink Carly quickly tells him_ "Sonny no!" _she walks over to where her stands and takes the glass out of his hand_ "Are you crazy or something you can't mix alcohol with the pain medication the doctor has you taking for your shoulder."

"Give that back…" _Sonny tells_

"No!"

I'm a big boy I can take care of myself!" _Sonny snaps at her_

"What's wrong with you?" _Carly asks_

"I'm fine" _Sonny tells her then turns his back to her and walks over to the terrace doors to look out at the view_

 _Carly knew that he was anything but fine…she'd lived with him long enough to know his moods by now and right now he definitely wasn't fine. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt the need to reach out to him and find out what was bothering him._

 _Walking over to where he stood, Carly stands in front of him as she says_ "You're not fine. I can tell that something is bothering you."

"Just drop it Carly…" _Sonny tells her as he keeps staring out at the view and not looking at her_

"You know you're not completely healed yet; you shouldn't be going out all the time and doing too much with your shoulder. You're not Superman Sonny you have to take it easy so you can heal properly."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine!"

 _The way he just snapped at her inside all Carly wanted to do was smack him and then leave him to wallow in his own misery but she couldn't. Oh it was tempting but she could tell that something was wrong with him and for some crazy reason unbeknownst to her she wanted to help._

 _Placing a hand to his cheek, Carly makes him look at her_ "Whatever it is that's wrong with you…it might help if you talk about it with someone."

 _With a slight chuckle, Sonny replies_ "And you think that someone should be you? I don't think so." _he turns his head and looks back out at the view_

"Did something happen after you left this morning?"

"Carly will you just DROP IT!" _Sonny snaps at her then adds_ "Stop trying to butt your way into my business! Go redecorate something and leave me alone…"

 _That was it for Carly; all she was trying to do was be nice and this was the thanks she gets!_

"HEY ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS BE NICE AND HELP YOUR UNGREATFUL ASS BUT IF ALL YOU'RE GONNA DO IS BITE MY HEAD OFF THEN FORGET IT!"

 _Turning her back to him, Carly starts to walk away but Sonny quickly reaches out with his good arm and grabs hold of her arm…_

"Carly wait…" _Sonny says as he keeps hold of her arm. Carly stops in place but keeps her back to him_ "I'm sorry" _he tells her and she turns around to face him_ "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that; I apologize."

 _Exhaling a breath to calm herself_ "Apology accepted…" _Carly replies then asks_ "Care to tell me now why you're in such a mood."

 _With a sigh, Sonny replies_ "Let's just say I had a bad morning."

"You mean after you left the penthouse…" _Carly says with a flirty grin she didn't even realize she was doing_ "Cause as I remember it I was the one with the bad morning after being woken up with cold water splashed all over me. I was lucky I didn't get pneumonia"

 _With a little laugh, Sonny reminds her_ "Yeah but my bad morning started first when I went in my kitchen and found my cabinet doors glued shut." _he pauses for a brief moment then adds in_ "But things got worse after I left for the warehouse." _seeing that she was about to ask again what was wrong he tells her_ "It's business…"

 _With a slight nod, Carly replies_ "The old famous code for change the subject…"

 _Grinning_ "You're catching on; that's good." _Sonny replies then tells her_ "Anyway I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. It wasn't your fault and to make up for it how about I make you lunch." _at that moment something came to mind and he asks_ "Did the repair men come and fix the cabinets?"

"Yeah they came and yes your precious kitchen is back to normal."

"Good then I can fix you lunch."

"Why don't we just order out for a pizza or something? Sonny you really shouldn't be doing too much; like I said before your shoulder isn't completely healed."

"Carly I'm capable of making us lunch; in fact I was going to make you breakfast this morning but a certain someone glued my cabinet doors shut so she missed out on a great breakfast."

"You were going to cook me breakfast this morning?" _Carly asks surprised_

 _Nodding_ "Too bad you had to miss out…maybe another time but for now I'll make us lunch."

"Okay but I get to watch…" _Carly tells him_

"Deal…but you have to stay out of the way. You can't touch nothing unless I tell you to and you definitely stay away from my cabinets." _Sonny tells her laying down his rules_

 _Carly rolls her eyes at Sonny as he walks towards the kitchen and she follows behind him saying…_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah"

 _True to his word Sonny allowed Carly to watch as he cooked their lunch. It was to both of their surprise that while he cooked and she watched that they were both able to relax and have a real conversation without arguing and dare either of them say it, enjoy each other's company._

 _As they sit at the dining table, Sonny watches as Carly digs into her lunch; he smiles when he hears her moan of delicious enjoyment…_

"So I take it you like your lunch…" _Sonny asks with a smug dimpled smile_

 _Looking up from her plate, Carly smiles then tells him_ "Well it's a steak Sonny…who can't make a steak."

"Ha I bet you can't..."

"You inviting me to cook in your sacred kitchen?" _Carly asks with a laugh_

"Not in this lifetime sweetheart."

 _They laugh_

"I swear you act like it's brain surgery or something. I watched you every step of the way and…"

"Forgetaboutit" _Sonny tells her_

"Well you can always teach me if you don't want me to cook."

"How about we leave the cooking to me and you stick to what you're good at…aren't you suppose to be redecorating the penthouse."

"Oh so now you're a fan of my decorating skills…" _Carly says with a little smile_

"If it keeps you out of my kitchen then yes" _Sonny smirks and Carly playfully throws a napkin at him_

"Well I do have a lot of ideas and things I want to do with the decorations…"

 _Cutting her off Sonny says_ "Then do it…go for it."

"This coming from the man that went ballistic when I replaced the hard ugly coffee table with the soft and pretty ottoman."

"I didn't go ballistic" _Sonny defends himself_

"You did to."

"Did not."

"You didn't like it…in fact you hated it"

"Welllll…" _Sonny starts to say…he told himself earlier that he wasn't gonna tell her this but_ "The ottoman thing isn't all that bad."

 _Smiling at him, Carly says_ "I can't believe those words actually came out of your mouth."

"Shhh don't tell anyone" _Sonny tells her and then winks_

 _They enjoy the rest of their lunch together with pleasant conversation. When it's time to clear the table Carly actually offers to help put the dishes in the dishwasher; Sonny let her do it as long as he was able to supervise._

 _Sonny and Carly come walking out of the kitchen after putting the dishes in the dishwasher; there is a knock on the door and Johnny opens it as he announces_ "Sir. Lt. Taggert is here. Should I get rid of him?"

 _Sonny sighs not wanting to deal with Taggert right now; he looks at Carly and she gives him a reluctant nod to let Taggert come in._

"Let him in Johnny"

 _Carly walks over to stand next to Sonny and he wraps his good arm around her waist_ "It's show time…" _she sarcastically says as Johnny goes to let Taggert inside_

 _Not a moment later, Taggert comes walking inside as if he owned the place_ "Well, well, well I see married life is treating you good Sonny…although I'm not so sure about your lovely bride." _he starts walking around the room looking/snooping_

 _With a scowl on his face, Sonny tells him_ "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh just that I know this marriage of yours is fake and it's only a matter of time before I prove it." _Taggert replies and then stops in place at the mantle over the fireplace as he looks over to Carly and says_ "You know if you come clean now with me I can help you get free of Sonny. You can have your life back instead of living a life of torment and misery underneath Corinthos' thumb."

 _Sonny was about to fire back at Taggert but Carly looks at her husband and tells him_ "I got this." _she looks back over to where the cop stood and tells him_ "You know what Lieutenant I'm getting sick and tired of your accusations about my marriage to Sonny being fake. I resent it and I want it to stop! I married Sonny for one reason and one reason only and that's because I love him and he loves me. Now I want you out of our home; and the next time you come around here throwing around insane accusations I'm gonna have our lawyer file harassment charges against you!"

"You heard my wife" _Sonny says as he gives Taggert a smug smile_ "Leave…"

"I see Sonny has trained you well. I don't know what he's got on you but whatever it is it's not worth having to be stuck in a marriage you don't want." _Taggert replies back not believing Carly's speech for one second_

 _Shaking her head, Carly says_ "You're unbelievable! I want you out of my house. Get out before I call our lawyer."

"Okay, okay I'll leave but before I go I just want to point out something…"

"What's that?" _Sonny asks through gritted teeth_

"Well for one thing if you two are so happy and in love how come I don't see any pictures around of you two together or for that matter of Carly. You say you're so much in love but there isn't a trace of that around. I mean most happily married newlyweds at least have a wedding picture up on the mantle but hey…" _he turns to look at the mantle above the fireplace he's standing next to then looks back at Sonny and Carly as he says_ "No pictures."

 _Coming up with a quick excuse, Carly tells him_ "We just haven't got around to putting any up yet…I mean after all we are still newlyweds and we find better ways to spend our time than to go around putting up pictures but hey since it bothers you so much I'll make sure to fill the place up with pictures of us. Happy now Lieutenant?"

"Nice save…did you come up with that excuse right there on the spot?" _Taggert replies_

"It's the truth; now if you don't mind and even if you do I really don't care…get out." _Carly tells him_

"Don't make my wife have to tell you again…" _Sonny adds in_

 _With a sigh of defeat, Taggert says_ "Okay…I'll leave but I'll be back when I have the proof."

"Whatever" _Sonny replies as he rolls his eyes_

 _Taggert walks over to the door and Sonny and Carly watch him every step of the way._

 _Just as he's about to leave out the door, Taggert turns around and says_ "Oh just one thing…" _he snaps his fingers as if just remembering something_

"We're not answering any more of your pathetic questions about our marriage without our lawyer present." _Sonny tells him in no uncertain terms_

"This is about another matter…mainly Joseph Sorel." _Taggert tells him_

"What about him?" _Sonny asks_

"Well it seems no one has seen or heard from good old Joey for weeks now."

 _With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Sonny replies_ "So what's that go to do with me?"

"I don't know Sonny why don't you tell me? Do you know something about Joseph Sorel's sudden disappearance?"

"I'm not the man's keeper Taggert so no I don't know and for that matter I don't give a damn."

 _Looking Sonny straight in the eyes, Taggert tells him_ "You don't know nothing huh…somehow I doubt that."

 _With one last look at Carly, Taggert turns and leaves; Carly slams the door closed behind him._

"That guy is some piece of work!" _Carly says in frustration as she walks over to the couch and plops down_

"He's a pain in the ass…" _Sonny replies as he stands looking over at her sitting on the couch_

"You got that right…although he did have a point about the picture comment he made. We don't have any pictures around here of me or us together and since we have to make our marriage seem real to the public I think we should get some pictures made."

 _Smiling_ "Good idea…" _Sonny says as he walks over to the couch and sits down next to her; with a smirk he adds in_ "Look at you wanting to take pictures to make our marriage appear authentic. Can I assume you've thought about our conversation before and have changed your mind about us staying married?" _seeing that she is about to speak and afraid that she might turn him down again, Sonny quickly says_ "No wait. Don't answer that…well not just yet anyway. I haven't given you enough time to think about it like I told you I would. I mean it hasn't even been twenty-four hours."

 _They sit in silence for a moment just looking at each other neither knowing what to say next; Sonny wanted to convince her somehow to continue thinking about giving their marriage a chance but Carly on the other hand was scared out of her mind. Her head was swarming with thoughts on how to get the hell out of there…one thought that constantly kept coming up was for her to get up and run as fast as her legs would take her but for some reason her feet wouldn't move._

 _Clearing his throat a little, Sonny starts to speak again_ "This isn't easy for me to say but I'm gonna try to say it anyway." _he tells her then reaches out his good arm and touches her hand_ "Lunch was good wasn't it…" _he asks with a slight smile flashing a hint of dimples then says_ "I mean we enjoyed ourselves. We had good conversation and most of all we didn't argue…and I'm not saying that if we stay married that there won't be any more arguments between us because we know there will because that's just how we are but…" _he sighs then continues_ "But our time spent together with you watching me cook and having a nice lunch just showed how good we can be together."

 _Lifting up his hand, Sonny places it onto her cheek and slowly leans in close to her…their foreheads touch and Carly raises her hand to place on his cheek much like his is with her. Her head was SCREAMING at her to bolt but her body would not move once inch. Seeing that she wasn't pulling away or rejecting him, Sonny goes in for the kiss._

 _Their lips inch closer and closer until finally becoming one in a sweet yet sensual lip lock and before long the kiss deepens and becomes more passionate than any other previous kiss the two wannabe lovers have ever shared. All of a sudden, Carly finally came to realize just what was happening and she could not let it go any further…_

 _Pulling away from his lips, Carly tells him_ "I can't do this…."

"Carly wa…"

 _Cutting him off, Carly says_ "I'm sorry Sonny…I just can't."

 _Seconds later Carly practically jumps up from the couch and take off running for the stairs; not looking back she runs up the stairs and into Sonny's room where she slams the door shut and locks it…after all she couldn't go in the guestroom since he had the bed taken out in there._

 _Sitting on the couch, Sonny felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut as he watches Carly running away from him and then hears the bedroom door slam shut. Exhaling an exhausted breath, Sonny just sits there alone in the silence inwardly kicking himself for pushing Carly to hard and too fast to make a decision on the future of their marriage._

 **End of Chapter 13**

 **By**

 **Linda/LindyLou & Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	14. Chapter 14

Love Collides

 **Chapter 14**

 _After bolting upstairs like a rocket, Carly doesn't even think as she runs straight to Sonny's bedroom and slams the door shut; after all she couldn't go to the guest room since he had the bed removed. She began to pace the room as she runs a hand through her hair. Her heart was pounding and her head racing with thoughts of what just happened downstairs with Sonny. Plopping herself down on the bed, Carly began an inner argument with herself…_

 _Why was she allowing this to happen? Why was she allowing Sonny to get to her? They could never really be together! Why could he not see that and for that matter why would he even want to try? It wasn't like they liked each other. Being attracted to someone is completely different than being in love and if there was one thing that she knew was that she wasn't in love with Sonny. Hell he wasn't in love with her either! Why did they have to keep going around and around in this endless cycle. There has got to be some way for them to get out of this marriage. That's it! That's what they'd do. They would just have to find some kind of way to end their marriage without that jackass Taggert taking advantage of the situation to haul Sonny off to jail._

 _Damn it Sonny is a goddamn mob boss! How can he not come up with some way to get us out of this mess?! What the hell kind of a mobster is he anyway if he can't find a way to neutralize a cop or hell bribe a judge or whatever the hell else he has to do in order for us to end this farce of a marriage! That way we can go our separate ways and we wouldn't have to see or even think about each other anymore; but is that what I really want._

"It would certainly solve everything if we didn't have to cross paths any more. Everything could go back to normal…or as normal as they'd ever be for me. Once our marriage is over then Sonny can realize that he doesn't really want to be with me…he'll be happy to be rid of me. I'll be happy too…I should be ecstatic at just the thought right?" _Carly says aloud to herself in a somber tone. She closes her eyes for a moment then lets out a sigh as she opens them again then says_ "How come I'm not…" _she asks herself and the answer to that question scared her more than anything. Could it possibly be that she did want more with Sonny? No, no, no that wasn't possible…she'd just been listening to Sonny's delusional ideas of them taking a real shot of making their marriage work. Yeah that's it._

 _For the first time, Carly looks around the room and realizes that she's in Sonny's bedroom; she looks down and sees that's she's sitting on Sonny's bed. Not a second later were her thoughts plagued with images of them lying in bed together and her waking up in his arms several times. Suddenly her eyes open wide as she quickly stands up from the bed and puts as much distance between her and it as possible. She backs herself up until her back is finally pressed up against the door; her hand fumbles to find the doorknob and just when she's about to open the door she realizes that she can't go back downstairs because Sonny was down there. She couldn't go back to the guest bedroom because there was no bed._

 _Letting out a frustrated whimper, Carly does the only thing she could think of and that was locking the door and wedging a chair up underneath the doorknob so that a certain husband of hers couldn't come inside. As she stands in silence just staring at the door, her mind begins to wonder back to that kiss she and Sonny shared downstairs after Taggert left. It felt real good. Sonny was a great kisser and she had no doubt that he'd be even better at "other" things too._

"Stop it Carly! Stop it! Don't even think it! This marriage isn't real and for that matter it will be over soon if I have anything to say about it." _She tells herself trying to convince herself that it was the truth and what she wanted._

 _Needing to burn out the thoughts in her head of her and Sonny together, Carly practically runs inside the bathroom where she turns on the shower water as hot as her skin could take it. Quickly undressing, Carly steps inside the shower and stands underneath the hot steamy water letting its heated warmth rain down on her hair and body._

* **Downstairs** *

 _Sonny's eyes stayed glued on his wife as she ran upstairs away from him; he had no doubt that she would lock herself inside their bedroom because after all she couldn't go to the guest room since he had the bed removed. He felt a little relieved to know that she'd locked herself inside their bedroom instead of going to the guest room. He began to wonder to himself if he should go upstairs or stay down stairs and give her some space._

 _After a few minutes of arguing with himself of what he should do, Sonny finally decided to go upstairs. He reasoned with himself that they needed to have this talk, argument or whatever you want to call it out right now because it was driving him crazy. They needed to settle this and now looked like it would be the best time since it seemed to him that if Carly would run away from him the way she did that she was having certain feelings for him that she didn't want to admit to herself let alone him. Maybe, just maybe he had a shot at convincing her that she didn't want to go through with the divorce and that she in fact wanted to give their marriage a real shot._

 _In Sonny's mind it was real simple. They got married to keep him out of prison and they knew going in to the marriage that it would have to last for a good long time. It seemed simple to him that if they were going to be married together for years and years that they might as well give the marriage a real try…not to mention that not being able to be intimate with her during the course of their marriage would be complete torture for both of them. They had already admitted that they are attracted to each other so it wouldn't be like they'd be giving their bodies to someone repulsive. They both feel the spark between them every time they kiss and come close to going further. Besides he was getting use to her even though she could be a pain in the ass and drive him nuts._

 _Sure Carly was always getting in his face but…for some reason he didn't mind her getting in his face so much. Well as long as he could take that beautiful face in his hands and pull her to him and kiss her like crazy. Yeah she was loud and messy but for some reason he started to kinda get use to the noise where there was silence and the mess where there was order. Well actually the mess he could do without but you get the meaning. Before Carly came barreling her way into his life he didn't really have one. Yeah he dated beautiful women but he never made anything serious out of it…well that is not after Lily and Brenda. After they both died, Sonny told himself that a man in his line of business didn't deserve to be happy and he swore off getting involved seriously with another woman. Now that this situation with Carly has happened, Sonny has been rethinking that decision._

 _As Sonny began to walk his way to the staircase he hears a knock at the door. With his foot on the bottom step he turns around as Francis opens the door and announces…_

"Sir, Benny's here."

 _With a sigh and a quick look back to the stairs, Sonny says_ "Let him in."

 _Benny walks inside_ "Sir I just heard about what happened. Jason brought me up to speed. I told him that I'd come over and discuss strategy with you. You know sir Sorel may have gotten lucky enough to get out of his hide out before you got there but that doesn't mean he'll be lucky enough not to get caught." _He tells Sonny but when all he gets back is silence and a pissed off glare, Benny adds in as he clears his throat a little_ "Oh and uh Jason said you were right that Sorel and his goons left in a hurry. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know all of that already. Why don't you tell me something I don't know? Like where the hell that bastard Sorel is hiding out at _**now**_!"

"I'm sorry sir but…if Jason knew anything more he didn't tell me."

 _Benny watches as Sonny walks over to the mini bar, pours himself a glass of water then sits down on the couch. Benny takes that as his cue to go over to the couch as well to sit._

 _Ready go get down to business, Benny says_ "Well of course the guards are on high alert and we'll keep them out there on the lookout for Sorel just in case he was stupid enough to stay in town and not run." _Suddenly remembering something, Benny quickly stops talking then takes a look around before he says_ "I'm sorry sir, I forgot to ask if your wife was here before we start to talk business."

"Carly's upstairs…don't worry she's not coming down." _Sonny tells him. No way Carly would come down here anytime soon; especially when she's running so scared away from me like a scared little girl._

"Are you sure you still want to talk business here?" _Benny asks since he knew that the boss' wife was prone to eavesdrop._

 _Look at what happened at the warehouse that night Sonny was arrested and Sorel went into hiding. In the beginning when Benny heard about Sonny's marriage to Carly he thought that maybe it was a strategy to keep her from testifying against him in court but when he saw them together it was very clear that his boss was in fact in love; but still he thought it was best to take precautions_

"We can go to the warehouse if you'd like." _Benny suggests_ "Or across the hall to Jason's if you'd like to stay closer to home."

 _Shaking his head no, Sonny replies_ "I'm not going anywhere." _he casts a look over to the stairs as he wonders to himself what Carly was doing._

 _Seeing Sonny's far off look as he just stares at the stairs, Benny calls out to him_ "Sir…sir…Mr. Corinthos. Are you okay?"

 _Finally snapping out of it, Sonny says_ "I'm fine."

 _Benny could tell that his boss definitely wasn't fine…he tells himself that he and the wife must have had an argument. He had to force the smile that almost came out away…no he didn't want Sonny to see him smiling at the thought that he'd figured out that he and his wife had their first married fight that he knew of. Seeing Sonny like this made him seem like the rest of us…human. Apparently Sonny was in the dog house…hey it happens to the best of us._

"Sir…if I may suggest getting Mrs. Corinthos some flowers…they always work for me when the wife and I have a spat." _Benny says lending his advice and expertise_

 _Looking back at Benny, Sonny says_ "Am I that transparent?"

"Trust me as a fellow husband who has been put in the dog house before…" _Benny pause with a slight chuckle then adds in_ "Well let's just say that I know the look."

"Believe me Benny if I thought flowers would work I'd be on the phone right now with the florist."

"Couldn't hurt right?" _Benny replies insisting that he get the flowers_

"Maybe…" _Sonny tells him then says_ "I'll think about it."

 _With a slight nod and a hint of a smile, Benny just shakes his head at his boss and then decides to try to get him back focused on the business situation at hand._

"Do you want me to call Jason and get an update from him?"

 _Shaking his head, Sonny replies_ "No. If Jason would have found any leads at Sorel's hideout he'd have called me by now or came over to tell me himself. That bastard got away this time but next time he won't be so lucky." _Sneaking another look over to the stairs, Sonny sighs then tells Benny_ "We'll finish talking about this later with Jason."

 _Right now all Sonny's mind was on was going up those stairs to his wife. He had no doubt that she'd have the door locked…he expected it. He began to wonder if he should kick the door in or stand like an idiot outside the door talking and trying to reason with her to open it for him._

"Okay well I'll be at the warehouse if anyone needs me." _Benny says as he starts to stand up from the couch._

 _Just as Benny is about to leave out the door, Sonny remembers that he promised Bobbie last night when she came over to see him that he'd help her with finding the daughter she gave up for adoption. It was too late last night to tell Benny about it when Bobbie first told him of everything and then earlier today when he was at the warehouse he'd completely forgotten to tell Benny since his mind was on surprising Sorel at his hide out and taking him down once and for all._

"Benny wait…" _Sonny calls out to him_ "There's something I need you to do for me."

 _Turning around at the sound of Sonny calling his name, Benny replies_ "Sure Boss…whatever it is I'll handle it."

"Well this isn't about business…it's personal. And no it's not about me and Carly so you don't have to go thinking of ways to help out with that."

 _Doing his best to hold back his grin, Benny says_ "Oookay, well then what is it you need me to do?" _he walks back over to the couch and sits back down in the spot he'd just vacated only moments ago_

"Bobbie Spencer came to see me last night. She asked me for a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"She asked me for help in finding the daughter she gave up for adoption. Bobbie was a teenager at the time she was pregnant and living in Florida with her brother Luke and her Aunt Ruby. I told her that I'd help her out since she's been a good friend to me over the years. She doesn't want Luke to know anything about this so keep this quiet while you're researching things."

 _Standing up from the couch and walking over to his desk, Sonny opens the top drawer to his desk and retrieves the paper he had Bobbie write all the information down on. Benny stands up and follows Sonny over to the desk…as he followed Sonny he began to think to himself that this job Sonny wants him to do was similar to what Jason had him doing for Carly._

 _Turning around, Sonny hands Benny the paper with all Bobbie's information_ "I had Bobbie write down everything she could think of that could help you out and any information about the kid she gave up for adoption."

 _Benny takes the paper and begins to read aloud what is written_ "It says here that Bobbie gave birth to a baby girl at the home of her Aunt Ruby's place. Ruby delivered the baby girl with the help of Luke. After the baby was born, Ruby and Luke wanted to immediately take the baby to the orphanage but Bobbie pleaded with them both to let her have at least one night with her daughter before she had to give her up forever. Ruby was against it because she didn't want to see Bobbie get attached and change her mind. Eventually Ruby and Luke finally agreed to give Bobbie the little time she requested. Before she knew it time was up and she had to say goodbye to her daughter; how could a teenage hooker possibly raise a baby. Bobbie watched as Ruby wrapped the baby up in a blanket and placed her inside a car seat. Luke placed a type written letter inside the car seat that he'd typed on Ruby's old typewriter she'd kept. Luke was going to take the baby by himself to the orphanage but Bobbie wound up going with him despite his protest that she not put herself through any more heartache. Luke tried to plead with Bobbie that this was the right thing that she was doing what was best for her daughter and that the life they lead was no way for a baby to live. In the end Bobbie won out and went to with Luke. She carried the baby car seat up the stairs of the orphanage as Luke watched her walk up the stairs. She gave the baby one last kiss goodbye then knocked on the door; the baby started to cry as she and Luke ran like hell out of sight as they watched the door open and a nun appeared looking down at the car seat with her baby girl inside. The nun picked up the car seat and looked around not seeing anyone; she took the baby inside and that was the last Bobbie ever saw of her daughter."

 _Sonny stood silently listening to Benny tell the tale of how Bobbie gave up her infant daughter in hopes of giving her a better life that she couldn't give her at the time. As Benny read Bobbie's story he began to notice the similarities of the job Jason had him working on for Carly in finding her birth mother. Jason had informed him of what he'd found out when he went to Florida; some of the details of what Jason told him and the details of Bobbie's own words were in fact the same. Like the detail of leaving the baby on the doorstep of the orphanage with a typed written letter. Jason had told him the same thing._

"That's quite a story…" _Sonny says when Benny finishes reading_

"Very sad; it's good that you're helping her out."

 _With a slight nod, Sonny then asks_ "Does she say what the name of the orphanage was that she and Luke went to."

 _Looking back down at the paper, Benny says_ "Uh let me see…she doesn't mention the name in the details of the story she wrote out but she does have the name written underneath it."

"Well…what is it?"

"St. Joseph's Children Haven" _Benny tells Sonny as he reads it from the paper…he then remembers that St. Joseph's Children Haven was the same name Jason found out was the orphanage Carly was left at as a infant baby._ "Oh my God…" _he says putting two and two together._ "This can't be a coincidence…" _he says as his mind goes over everything Jason told him and what he just read._

 _With a confused look, Sonny asks_ "What can't be a coincidence? What are you talking about Benny?"

"I can't know for sure without a DNA test being done but…"

"But what?" _Sonny snaps not liking not know knowing what he was talking about. Clearly Benny knew something and he didn't…_

"Bobbie Spencer and your wife Carly…uh I mean Mrs. Corinthos" _Benny quickly corrects himself knowing that Sonny wouldn't want him to call Carly by her first name._ "It's possible that they are mother and daughter."

 _Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing; how could Benny possibly know that right off the top of his head…unless._ "This was Jason and Carly's big secret…Carly's adopted and they had you working on finding out who her birth mother was." _He exhales a sigh_ "Why didn't you tell me before?!" _he snaps sharply_

"Jason told me not to." _Benny quickly explains_

 _A very pissed off Sonny glares straight at Benny as he barks out_ " **UnbeFUCKINGlievable**! Didn't I just have this same discussion with you and all the guards at the warehouse not that long ago about who is the boss and who gives the orders?!"

"Yes sir…"

 _Cutting him off, Sonny continues_ "Jason is not your boss! I am! I give the orders! You do what I say not what he says! Did I not make myself clear the last time?!"

"Yes sir you were perfectly clear. I apologize, Mr. Corinthos. It won't happen again."

"It better not or else it won't be good for you Benny!"

"I apologize again sir. Like I said it won't' happen again."

"Tell me everything!"

"I swear sir you know everything I know as of right now. I wasn't able to find out much information about Mrs. Corinthos' birth mother since it's very hard to get any type of information when it comes to an adoption. I told Jason that much the last time he came to me for an update on what I was able to find out. It was then that he decided to go to Florida to see what he could find out for himself. While in Florida, Jason went to the storage your wife placed the remainder of her mother's things that she didn't sell. He was able to find some document listing the name of the orphanage and the social worker that worked on the adoption itself. Your wife must have obviously over looked the document otherwise she'd have had it when she first came to Port Charles. After Jason met with the social worker that handled your wife's adoption he called me and told me that it was virtually impossible for us to find out who Mrs. Corinthos' birth mother was; the social worker told him that a infant baby girl was found on the doorstep of the St. Joseph's Children Haven with a typed note attached to the blanket she was wrapped in. Jason gave me the note when he got back to Port Charles. I have it back at the warehouse."

 _Shaking his head, Sonny exhales a frustrated breath then says_ "Anything else I need to know."

"No sir, I swear that's everything I know." _Benny quickly answers then adds in_ "Like I said earlier we won't know for sure if your wife and Mrs. Spencer are mother and daughter without a DNA test being done. Although now that we have the information that Mrs. Spencer wrote down that just happens to match the exact same information that Jason found out…well sir it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to say that these two women's search for each other has finally come to an end. Even though neither of them know it yet."

"Keep it that way…don't say anything to Carly or to Bobbie. I'll be the one to tell my wife but first I want to speak to Jason."

"Do you want me to call him sir?"

"No. I'll call him myself" _Sonny tells him_

"Yes sir…I'll uh I'll just head back to the warehouse. I'll be there if you need me."

 _Benny makes a quick escape as he closes the door behind him. As Benny is about to push the button for the elevator the doors open and out walks Jason._

 _Seeing Benny standing outside the elevator, Jason asks_ "You and Sonny discuss strategy about Sorel?"

"Yes and no…" _Benny says hesitantly_

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"We started to but then we got side tracked on another subject…"

"Well Benny are you gonna tell me what that subject was?"

"I think it would be best that you ask Mr. Corinthos yourself."

 _With that said Benny steps onto the elevator and pushes the button for the doors to close._

 _With a frown, Jason watches as the elevator doors close and Benny is gone from sight; he stares at the closed elevator doors for a moment longer. Hearing his cell phone ringing, Jason snaps out of it and reaches for his cell as he turns and walks to penthouse 4. Francis automatically opens the door for Jason when he sees him coming…_

"Sir, Jason's here…" _Francis announces and closes the door behind Jason_

 _As Jason is about to answer his cell he walks inside and sees Sonny standing next to his desk with the phone receiver in his hand._

"I assume this is you calling…" _Jason says with a slight grin at the coincidence that Sonny just happened to be calling him just as he's walking inside the penthouse._

"You assume correct…did you see Benny out there on your way in?" _Sonny asks as he hangs up the phone_

"Yeah I saw him…he was acting kind of weird though. I asked him if you and he discussed Sorel and he said something like I should ask you about what you two talked about."

"Good then that means that he's finally starting to understand who the boss around here is and who issues out the orders."

 _Exhaling a sigh, Jason replies_ "We're not back on that subject again are we? Sonny all the guys know and understand that you are the boss especially after the meeting you held at the warehouse."

"Yeah well apparently not everyone got the message…" _Sonny says as he stares straight at Jason_

"Who?" _Jason asks_

"You"

 _Confused, Jason says_ "Sonny you can't possibly think that I would…"

 _Cutting him off, Sonny says_ "Why the hell didn't you tell me about Carly asking you to find out who her birth mother is?"

 _Closing his eyes for a moment, Jason says_ "How'd you find out?" _opening his eyes, Jason realizes the answer to his own question_ "Benny"

 _With a nod, Sonny tells him_ "Oh but don't worry Benny didn't mean to blow the secret. It just so happened that the job I asked him to do was by coincidence connected to your big secret with Carly…my wife. Once he put two and two together, Benny was able to figure out who Carly's birth mother is…well that is without a DNA test to officially prove it."

 _Confused, Jason just stares at Sonny as he tries to wrap his brain around what he just heard; Benny found out who Carly's birth mother is and he did that because of some job Sonny asked him to do._

 _Anticipating Jason's questions, Sonny holds up his hand to stop him from speaking as he begins to inform him of everything_ "Late last night Bobbie Spencer came over here and asked me for a favor…" _Sonny began telling Jason everything from his talk with Bobbie until his recent conversation with Benny that revealed everything._

 _After carefully listening to everything, Jason replies in a somewhat state of shock tone_ "Wow…I can't believe it. Bobbie and Carly are mother and daughter…"

"Looks like it although we can't be officially sure until a DNA test is done."

"Have you told Carly?"

"No not yet. Benny just figured it out before you came over. I wanted to talk to you first before _**I**_ go upstairs and tell Carly _**myself**_." _Sonny tells him while stressing that he would be the one to tell his wife and not Jason_

 _Jason starts to protest_ "Sonny…"

 _Cutting him off once again_ "It's not up for discussion Jason!" _Sonny tells him straight out_ "But what I want to know is what was the big deal with not telling me about Carly wanting to find out who her birth mother was? Did you think I wouldn't have helped?"

"It wasn't my decision it was Carly's and she didn't want to tell you Sonny." _Jason fires back at him_

"Why?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask her."

"I will and I'll do it without you!"

"So you're mad at me because I wouldn't betray Carly's trust!"

"I'm mad because you couldn't trust me enough to help. I'm mad because you're keeping secrets from me and not to mention that you had Benny doing it too."

"Sonny it wasn't my secret or my place to tell you…it was up to Carly and she didn't want me to say anything. She's my friend and I gave her my word. I won't be sorry for being loyal to her. You of all people know about loyalty Sonny."

"Yeah well I just always thought that you were loyal to me first."

"I'm loyal to all my friends which both you and Carly happen to be."

 _Taking in Jason's explanation of loyalty, Sonny began to calm down some and realize that Jason did have a point._

"Okay…this once I'll accept that answer but never again Jason. The next time my wife comes to you with a secret you need to tell her to come to her husband… _ **me**_!" _he says pointing to himself_

"Don't worry next time I'll make sure _you and your wife_ **don't** put **me** in the middle of your domestic problems."

 _With a slight smirk, Sonny says_ "Now that that's settled you can go ahead and leave. I'm gonna go upstairs and try to get Carly to talk to me and then I'll tell her about the possibility of Bobbie being her birth mother."

"I'd like to be there when you tell her if you don't mind."

"Well Jason I happen to do mind otherwise I would have invited you in the first place."

"Is this more of you being jealous of my friendship with Carly. Sonny how many times do I have to say it? Carly and I are just friends nothing more and there never will be because you know why."

"Why?!" _Sonny snaps_

"Number one like I said a million times before we're just friends, number two we're not interested in each other in that way and number three the most important reason of all is that you two have more feelings for each other than either of you are willing to admit out loud and not to mention face to face."

 _Not commenting on Jason calling out both his and Carly's feelings for each other, Sonny says_ "I'm not jealous…"

"Yeah sure Sonny whatever you say but the fact of the matter is that I'd still like to be there when you talk to Carly about this. Believe me she'd want me to be there since I've been the only one she's talk to about any of this."

 _They stand and stare at each other for a moment neither saying a word and then finally…_ "Okay you can be there" _Sonny tells him then adds_ "But you don't say anything. I'll do the talking. Got it?!"

"Yeah okay…I won't say anything unless Carly asks me."

"Fair enough…" _Sonny replies_

"She's upstairs?"

"Yeah and no doubt with the door locked."

 _Shaking his head, with a slight grin at the corners of his mouth, Jason asks_ "Do I even want to know what happened?"

 _Not saying a word, Sonny gives Jason a look that let him answer his own question without him having to say a word._

"You want me to go up and see if I can get her to open the door." _Jason asks and then says_ "I'll make sure she comes downstairs and we can tell her."

"Correction; I can tell her and you can listen."

 _Nodding, Jason says_ "So do you want me to go upstairs and bring her down."

"If anyone is gonna go upstairs it's gonna be me…even though she probably won't open the door for me so maybe you better come along."

 _Jason couldn't help the little smile that appeared as he follows Sonny upstairs; yeah right he wasn't jealous. Jason knew that there was no need for Sonny to be jealous of him but until Sonny finally got that through his head he'd just have to keep reminding him of that until it finally sinks in. Hopefully one day soon Sonny and Carly would finally realize that they are made for each other and stop making it so hard for themselves and just be together._

* **Upstairs S &C's Bedroom***

 _Opening the bathroom door, Carly comes walking out while tying her bathrobe. She'd just finished in the shower…a shower that started steaming hot but turned even hotter when she started to imagine Sonny inside with her. The whole reason for her taking the shower was to burn all thoughts of Sonny out of her head but it just wound up doing the opposite. She told herself that the only reason she couldn't get the man out of her head was because she was horny plain and simple…that plus the fact that he's being relentless in trying to get her to agree to stay married and of course the fact that he's sexy as hell._

 _Walking over to the dresser to retrieve her flannel pajama's Jason had gotten her when she first moved in with Sonny, Carly stops and just stands for a moment as her thoughts began to ramble._

 _Okay so we're attracted to each other and it is apparent that both of us are willing and definitely horny. We could have steamy hot passionate sex to relieve both of our urges…but if we do that then it would just wind up being disastrous. Yeah we're married but we're not married people in love. I never thought that when I finally got married that it would be this way…married to a man for all the wrong reasons. If we become intimate it will be for all the wrong reasons and maybe one of us will start to feel more than what we should. That would only make things more complicated and confusing. I always thought that when the day came that I got married it would be to a man who loves me and I would return that love back to him…but with my lousy luck this is the way the cards were dealt to me. But that doesn't mean I have to give up my dream. Who is to say that after Sonny and I get the divorce that I won't find real love? It's obvious that that person will never ever be Sonny…we don't even really know each other. No matter if Sonny wants to admit it or not we are going to get a divorce whether it be sooner or later; although I'd rather it be sooner…_

"And it will be if I have anything to say about it." _Carly says aloud to herself_

 _Just as she's about to pull out the flannel pajama's, Carly hears a knocking on the door. She closes her eyes and groans as she just knew it was Sonny and she didn't want to see or talk to him right now._

"Go away Sonny" _Carly calls out to the door_

 _Out on the other side of the door, Sonny is about to answer her back but Jason holds up a hand motioning for him not to say anything just yet…_

"Carly it's me Jason. Open the door."

 _Carly's eyes widen at hearing Jason's voice; boy was she glad that it was him and not Sonny at the door. Quickly running over to the door, Carly removes the chair she had in front then flings it open and practically jumps into Jason's arms giving him a big huge hug._

 _Jason lets out a groan at how fast and hard she ran into him. He didn't even have to look at Sonny to know that he was definitely not pleased but he did it anyway and of course he was right as his eyes are met with a death glare from Sonny that actually made Jason a little uneasy. He'd never seen Sonny look at him that way before._

 _Squeezing Jason in a long hug, Carly says_ "Oh Jase I'm so glad it's you." _her eyes were closed so she didn't know that Sonny was staring straight at her as she hugged another man._

 _Since Carly wasn't letting go anytime soon, Jason lifts her up and carries her so that they are inside the bedroom; Sonny of course follows behind as the little vein at the side of his neck throbbed and his fists balled up at his sides._

 _Sonny just silently stood there staring at them both. If they were any closer they'd be one! This did not sit well with Sonny at all; why hadn't Jason let go of her yet?! Finally Sonny realizes what Carly is wearing…or for that matter what she's not wearing because it was clear she didn't have anything on underneath the light blue silk robe she was wearing. He noticed that her hair was damp and curly and that made her look even more gorgeous to him and he hated that she was all hugged up with Jason even more than before._

 _Jason places Carly back down onto her feet but she still held onto him in a tight hug…_

"You know I think you can let her go now _**Jase**_ " _Sonny says clearly pissed as he mocks Carly by using her nickname for Jason_

 _Hearing Sonny's voice, Carly opens her eyes as she pulls out of her hug with Jason._

 _Giving Jason's shoulder a little shove, Carly says_ "You could have told me he was at the door with you."

"Well this is after all my room so why wouldn't I be at the door…" _Sonny tells her_

"Oh honey and here I thought it was our room" _Carly says in a sarcastic tone as she places her hands on her hips_

"You're right. I stand corrected. You are my wife so this is our room. Let's just hope you remember that fact since you seem to keep forgetting where you belong."

"Yeah well right now your wife isn't talking to you. So if you don't mind leaving I'd like to speak to my friend." _Carly tells Sonny while making a gesture towards Jason_

"Not gonna happen sweetheart…especially not with you dressed like that." _Sonny tells her as his eyes take in just how sexy she looked standing there barefoot in her robe._

 _Seeing the hungry look in Sonny's eyes, Carly couldn't help but blush a little as she lightly nibbles on her bottom lip. That look was making her want to continue the kiss they shared downstairs or even yet make her visions in the shower come to life. Clearing her throat she makes herself snap out of it as she pushes those thoughts out of her head…or at least tires to._

 _Jason stands looking back and forth between them both; he does his best to hold back his smile while shaking his head at his two best friends._

"You know if you don't like how I'm dressed then maybe you should go…" _Carly tells Sonny_

"I never said I didn't like it." _Sonny replies letting a hint of his dimples appear_ "And I'm not going anywhere…besides I have something I need to speak to you about." _Anticipating what she was going to say next, Sonny continues to say_ "And no it's not what you're thinking. This is about something else…something important."

"What is it?"

"Maybe you should sit down…"

 _Just as Sonny was about to suggest that they go downstairs to continue the conversation, Carly grabs Jason's hand and pulls him with her over to the bed making him sit down next to her._

 _Sonny scoffs as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair; his temper was at the boiling point right about now but he made himself keep his cool so he wouldn't explode. Well not just yet anyway. If he was to start an argument right now then that would give Carly and Jason the reason they needed to go across the hall to his penthouse and then Jason would be the one to tell Carly about the possibility of Bobbie being her birth mother. He'd be damned if he was gonna let that happen. If anyone was gonna tell his wife the news it was gonna be him; her husband._

 _Jason could tell Sonny was not pleased with Carly pulling him to sit down on the bed with her; he tried to stand up but every time he made an attempt to stand Carly would pull him back down. Ugh here he was again stuck in the middle! "I need a vacation" he tells himself_

 _Carly stares straight at Sonny as he stood glaring at her sitting next to Jason on their bed; she knew he was pissed and she didn't care. She needed Jason next to her as the support she needed to keep her head thinking clearly and free of "other" thoughts. Although that was kinda hard now because when Sonny ran his hand through his hair it made his natural curls appear and damn did that one gesture make him look even more sexy._

"I was about to suggest that we go downstairs and continue this but it looks like you two are nice and comfortable up here." _Sonny says as he stares at them_

"Yeah we can go downstairs if you'd like…" _Jason starts to say and he once again tries to stand up but like before is pulled back down by Carly._

"That's alright we can stay here" _Carly quickly interrupts telling them both; she didn't want to go downstairs because she knew that Sonny would find some way to make sure Jason was far away from her and that he'd be the one sitting next to her._ "Besides if what you say you have to tell me is so important I want to hear it right now. Just tell me."

 _With a little nod, Sonny says_ "Okay" _as he stares at Jason with a look that spoke volumes_

 _Jason getting his unspoken message stands up again but this time when Carly tries to pull him to sit back down next to her he quickly shrugs out of her grasp. Carly lets out a huff as she folds her arms and Sonny takes that opportunity to take Jason's spot on the bed. Carly scoots down to put some distance between her and Sonny._

 _Sonny looks at Carly looking anywhere but at him as she kept her arms folded…he exhales a breath then readies himself to tell her about Bobbie._

"Carly…" _Sonny calls her name but she doesn't look at him_ "Carly could you please look at me. This is kinda important and something you would want to pay close attention to even if I'm the one that's telling ya."

 _With a turn of her head, Carly looks at him and says_ "I don't have to be looking straight at you to listen. My ears work just fine thank you." _she turns her head back to look at the wall_

"Okay if that's the way you want it…" _Sonny tells her then says_ "I know about your search for your birth mother. I think I know who she is."

 _Hearing what he just said, Carly turns fully around to face Sonny as her eyes widen in shock; she starts firing off questions not a second later…_

"You what? How could you know? Who told you? Who is she, Sonny! Tell me!" _Carly demands to know_

"Whoa, whoa slow down. I'll tell you everything just calm down okay…" _Sonny tells her_

 _Looking at Jason, Carly asks_ "Did you tell Sonny?"

 _Shaking his head no, Jason replies_ "No. I didn't…in fact he was the one who told me about it."

 _Now confused, Carly looks back at Sonny and says_ "Okay you've got some explaining to do so spill it. How did you find out I was looking for my birth mother? Who is she? You said you know who she is so tell me and while you're at it tell me how did you find out when Jason couldn't?"

"First of all before we get into that I just want to say this…I don't know why you felt you couldn't tell me about trying to find your birth mother but I want you to know that if you would have told me I would have done everything in my power to help you. Carly you are my wife and I want you to know that if you need anything that you can trust me enough to come to me for help."

"Can we please talk about all that another time, Sonny? Right now I just really need you to tell me about my mother. Who is she?" _Carly asks pleadingly_

"Bobbie Spencer…but we won't know for sure until there's a DNA test done."

 _Carly's eyes widened in shock, surprise, excitement and disbelief all rolled up into one_ "Did…Oh my…did you just….did you just say….Bobbie is my mother?" _she asks_

 _Nodding_ "Yeah…" _Sonny simply replies_

"How?"

"Remember last night when Bobbie came over to the penthouse…you met her out in the hallway and you two went to Kelly's." _Seeing her nod, Sonny continues on_ "Well the whole reason for Bobbie coming over last night was to ask me a favor. She asked me to help her in her search for finding the daughter she gave up for adoption."

"She…my…Bobbie asked you to find me for her?"

"Yeah…she did. She said she had a feeling that her daughter needed her help."

"And you agreed to help her."

"I did. I told Bobbie to write down everything that could help out in finding her daughter and she did. I gave the information to Benny. He was the one to put two and two together since Jason had him working on helping you find your birth mother and then here I was asking him basically the same thing except it was Bobbie wanting to find her daughter. After he read what Bobbie wrote down to help in the search he just knew and that's when he told me; but like I said before we can't be sure until a DNA test is done."

"What makes you and Benny think that Bobbie is my mother?" _Carly asks not really wanting to believe that it was true; she and Bobbie are friends._

 _With a sigh, Sonny tells her_ "Because of what Bobbie wrote down to help in finding her daughter matched up with what Jason found out when he went to Florida."

 _Looking over to Jason, Carly says_ "You told me it was impossible to find out who my birth mother was because of how I was left on the doorstep of the orphanage when I was a baby. You said a note was left telling them to find me a home."

"That's right" _Jason says nodding then adds_ "What Bobbie wrote explained how everything happened. How you were born and how she and Luke took you to the orphanage."

 _Sonny throws a quick glare over to Jason wanting him to be quiet; he was only suppose to speak if Carly asked him a question and technically she didn't ask him anything._

 _Pulling out the paper Bobbie wrote down everything on, Sonny hands it to Carly and says_ "Here…read this. It's Bobbie's story of what happened…it explains everything and hopefully it will help you understand why she felt she had to do what she did."

 _Carly slowly reaches out and takes the paper Sonny offered her to read…Sonny and Jason stayed quiet as they both watch her read Bobbie's own words. When Carly finally finished reading she places the paper down on the bed as she closes her eyes and a tear falls down to her cheek._

"It's true…she's my mom. Bobbie is my birth mother." _Carly says then opens her eyes to see Sonny sympathetically staring at her_

"It seems so…" _Jason softly says_

"She was a hooker. How could she be a teenage hooker? Why would she do that?"

"You'll have to ask her that sweetheart." _Sonny tells her as he scoots closer and places a hand to her cheek and wipes away her tears_

"So that means my father was probably a John…"

"We don't know for sure but probably…yeah." _Sonny tells her_

"Carly are you okay?" _Jason asks concerned about her_

 _Nodding_ "I'm fine" _Carly replies and then puts on a fake smile that Sonny doesn't buy for a second_ "Just a little overwhelmed with finally knowing the truth. Bobbie she's uh…she's a good person. She's been nothing but sweet and kind to me since we've met…" _she clears her throat a little then says_ "She has a son named Lucas…I've seen her with him and he adores her I can tell; and who knows maybe in time we can have a relationship like that. We can all be one big happy family you know…that's something that I've never had and something that I'd like to have more than anything."

"So you're gonna tell Bobbie?" _Jason asks_

"Yes…no…maybe; I don't know. Just finding out all of this is like I said a little overwhelming. I need to wrap my head around all of this for a little while and then…maybe I'll tell her."

"It's up to you; I'll support whatever you want to do." _Jason tells her_

"Thank you Jase…" _Carly replies and smiles up at him looking down at her_ "I need something from both of you though. I need you both to not say anything to Bobbie about this. I want to be the one to tell her and I want to tell her in my own time and in my own way. Can you both promise me that you won't say anything?"

"If that's what you want Carly…I won't say anything." _Jason tells her_

"Sonny…" _Carly softly says his name as she looks over to him_

 _They silently stare at each other for a brief moment before Sonny finally says_ "Okay…"

 _Jason adds in_ "And you're right, Bobbie is a good person. Once you tell her and you two get to know each other I'm sure you'll have what you've always wanted in a mother.

 _Carly doesn't reply back to him she just silently puts on her smile…a smile that Sonny still wasn't buying. It was obvious to him that she could fool Jason but not him; Sonny could see right through her._

"Thank you" _Carly tells Sonny and then surprises him by wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug_ "Thank you for doing what you did and for agreeing not to say anything to Bobbie yet." _She tells him but is inwardly screaming to herself when she feels the sparks between them: why are you hugging him you idiot!_

"You're welcome" _Sonny returns her hug and boy did she feel good in his arms_

 _Jason couldn't help the small smile that appeared as he watches them hug each other…_

"Listen guys I'm gonna go grab something to eat then head over to the warehouse; Sonny we'll talk business later."

 _Sonny and Carly pull out of their hug and stand up from the bed…_

"Yeah sure…we'll talk later." _Sonny replies as he looks over to Jason_

 _Actually Sonny was glad Jason was leaving because it gave him a chance to talk to Carly in private; he watches as Carly hugs Jason…_

"Thank you Jase for all of your help and for always looking out for me."

"You're my friend Carly…I'll always look out for you." _Jason tells her as he hugs her back and then makes his exit out the bedroom closing the door behind him._

 _Carly stands for a moment looking at the closed door…she knew Sonny was standing behind her staring at her. How was she going to get him to leave so that she could plot her next move? Now that she knew who her birth mother was she could proceed in her plot for revenge._

 _Sonny stood watching her with her back to him; he was wondering what was going through her head. He knew she was anything but fine as she told him and Jason only moments ago. "She says she's fine after finding out who her long lost mother is that gave her up for adoption as a infant baby…but that just doesn't ring true. No Carly is anything but "fine" and I know it and I'm gonna tell her that I know it and not to mention that I'm have a pretty good idea what she's really feeling and for that matter plotting."_

 _Turning around to pick a fight with Sonny so she could get him out of the room and she could be alone, Carly starts to speak but Sonny holds up a hand stopping her as he tells her…_

"Okay Jason is gone. You can cut the crap and tell me the truth…"

 _Putting her hands on her hips, Carly says with a frown as she stares back at him_ "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you lying to both me and Jason. You may be able to fool him Carly but I can see right through you."

"I still don't know what you're talking about…"

"I'm talking about that crap you were spewing about being one big happy family with Bobbie. You don't really want that…"

"Of course I do otherwise I wouldn't have said it." _Carly tells him quickly coming back with a lie_

"No you don't. Oh you hide your feelings well I give you that. Jason and the average person that doesn't know you might buy your lies but not me."

"You don't know me Sonny!" _Carly fires back_ "But Jason does and he believes me."

"Then Jason is a fool and he doesn't know you as well as he thinks he does!"

 _Interrupting him, Carly shouts back_ "Get a life and stay out of mine!

"Like it or not you're a part of my life just like I'm apart of yours…"

"Only until this stupid marriage is over…"

 _Now it's Sonny's turn to interrupt as he says_ "Don't try to change the subject; we're talking about you and your lies! You don't want to be a happy family with Bobbie! I'm willing to bet that the moment you found out you were adopted that you made up your mind that you were gonna hate whoever your biological mother is and that if you ever got the chance to find her that you'd make her pay for abandoning you! Am I right or am I right?"

 _Carly just shakes her head at him while trying to hold back her tears from falling; how could Sonny possibly know?_

"No…you're wrong."

"Oh I think I'm right. It's okay Carly you can admit it to me. Your secret is safe with me. Didn't I give you my word I wouldn't tell Bobbie about the possibility of her being your mother?"

"Yeah and now I'm starting to doubt that you will. I swear Sonny you'd better not breathe a word of this to anybody or I'll never speak to you again!"

 _With a little chuckle, Sonny replies_ "You're threatening me…"

"I mean it Sonny. Not only will I never speak to you again but I will also file for divorce and you know when that happens Taggert and his merry men at the PCPD will come swooping down to haul your arrogant ass off to jail."

 _A scowl comes over Sonny's face_ "ENOUGH!" _he tells her in a thunderous yell_ "You wouldn't do that to me so don't even try to make it seem like you would! Just like I wouldn't go behind your back and tell Bobbie! You see this is how I know you're not fine like you say you are! This is how I know you were lying to me and Jason about wanting that happy happy family with Bobbie! This is how I know that you want revenge or payback or whatever you want to call it against the mother that gave you away without a second thought! I confronted you on the lies and you come back at me with threats to send me to jail. If thoughts of revenge wasn't already in your heart then you wouldn't feel so trapped that you'd have to result to any means necessary to gnaw your way out like some sort of a wild animal!"

"Okay I'm sorry about the Taggert crack I made. You're right I wouldn't do that to you…even though we will be getting a divorce but not like I just implied a minute ago."

"Yeah well we'll see about that…" _Sonny tells her with a hint of a crooked grin; if he had anything to say about it there would be no divorce_

"But you're wrong about me wanting revenge." _Carly still tries to get him to believe her_

"Yeah whatever you say, Carly."

"I don't and you can believe me or not and if you don't I don't care!"

"I kinda think you do care what I think cause maybe you kinda like me. I mean you gave me that hug after all." _Sonny says while flashing his dimples_

"Only because I was grateful for your help; don't make me regret it." _Carly tells him while doing her best to hold back a smile_ "Now you need to get out of here so I can get dressed and besides I'd like some time alone so I can digest everything and figure out how and when I'll tell Bobbie I'm her daughter."

"You mean you want time alone so you can plot your next move…"

"Ugggggh! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not out for revenge?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't believe you? But hey just this once I'll pretend I do and I'll go…that is unless you changed your mind about me staying while you get dressed."

"You can stay" _Carly tells him with a sexy little grin that surprised him_

"Rrrreally"

 _Nodding_ "Yeah, you can stay if you'd like…" _Carly tells him with a grin and then bursts his bubble as she adds_ "And I'll go in the bathroom and dress behind closed doors."

"And then you'll come out dressed in something sexy for your husband…"

"Not a chance…unless you call flannel pajama's sexy." _Carly tells him as she walks over to the drawer, pulls out the pajamas and holds them up for him to see_

 _Sonny's smile instantly faded when he saw the flannel and Carly had a good laugh at his expense as she disappears inside the bathroom._

* **Later That Night** *

 _It was quarter to ten as Sonny walks out of the elevator and heads to penthouse 4; he was just now coming home from the warehouse. After he left Carly upstairs in the bathroom he decided to go to the warehouse to get some work done and have that meeting with both Benny and Jason about Sorel. Jason told them both that although Sorel left his hideout in a hurry that surprisingly he and his men didn't leave anything behind that could be useful in tracking down where they went._

 _This news displeased Sonny greatly. It made him even more protective of wanting to keep Carly safe and of course it meant that Mike had to stay at the safe house longer. Mike was driving the guards nuts with his constant questions and outbursts of demanding that they tell Sonny he wants him to come to the safe house so he can plead his case for being released. Much to Mike's dismay, Sonny's reply was always the same that Mike wasn't going anywhere and there was nothing else to say so Sonny wouldn't be going to the safe house to see him._

 _What Sonny really wanted to do was take Carly away to the Island to keep her safe and he suggested that to Jason after Benny left…but all Jason did was make accusations that he wanted to take Carly to the Island for other reasons than to keep her safe from Sorel. Of course Sonny denied it; Jason of course knew better but decided not to push it._

 _Sonny made the argument that Carly would be starting school in a few days and it would be hard to keep security on the whole school in order to keep her safe. All Sorel's men had to do was blend into the crowd to get close enough to Carly to make a grab at her. Jason made the reply back that the guards are on high alert and Sorel's men would never get past them to get that close to Carly. In the end Sonny relented to allow Carly to go to her classes at PCU but he did it reluctantly and with a major warning to all of the guards that if any harm came to his wife that whoever is on guard duty would answer to him!_

 _As Sonny came walking inside the penthouse he stops in place when he sees Carly sitting on the couch watching TV…he shakes his head when he sees the pizza box sitting on top of the ottoman._

 _Hearing Sonny come inside and close the door behind him, Carly looks over to him and says_ "You're home…it's late."

"Aww were you being a good wife and waiting up for me?" _Sonny asks with a grin_ "That's sweet. I could get use to coming home to you waiting up for me."

"Don't because I only did it so I could yell at you. What the hell do you think you're doing? Will you ever follow your own doctor's orders about taking it easy? You can't do too much too fast, Sonny. You may think you are better but you're not. It takes the body a while to heal especially when you have stitches."

"Carly I promise you I'm fine so you don't have to worry about me…although it is kind of nice to have you worry about my health."

"Don't read too much into it. I'd do the same for Jason if he were being as stubborn as you with a gunshot wound; but since you seem to think you're okay I called your doctor and asked him to come over tomorrow morning to check your shoulder. If he gives the okay and takes out your stitches then I won't say another word and you can go off and play cops and mobsters."

 _With a sarcastic smile, Sonny says_ "Funny, you're a regular laugh riot." _he then points to the pizza box_ "I see you ate pizza for dinner…that is if you can call a box of grease that."

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly replies_ "I sure did and it was soooo gooood. Want some?" _she opens the box revealing a few slices left._

"Not in this lifetime." _Sonny shakes his head with a disgusted look then says_ "I wouldn't touch that crap with a ten foot pole. You shouldn't either. It's nothing but a heart attack waiting to happen."

 _Shrugging her shoulders, Carly says_ "Oh, well more for me. This will be great tomorrow for breakfast."

"No way in hell are you eating that for breakfast."

"Relax gramps. You don't have to worry about your precious kitchen. I'll eat it cold so you don't have to worry about me using the oven or the microwave to warm it up."

 _Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing_ "Cold pizza…you want to eat cold pizza for breakfast."

"Yeah why not; cold pizza is great the next day."

"Not in my kitchen sweetheart; there is no way you're eating that for breakfast. I'll be fixing us breakfast in the morning. It will be a whole lot better and nutritious for you too."

"You're such a control freak…" _Carly picks up the pizza box and starts to walk towards the kitchen_ "I'm gonna go put this up in the fridge."

"You can toss it in the trash cause like I said you're not having that for breakfast. You'll eat what I cook and you'll love it." _Sonny calls out to her as she disappears into the kitchen_

"I'm not listening." _Carly calls back out to him then starts singing_ "Lalalalala La La Laa La LAAA…"

 _Exhaling an exhausted breath, Sonny shakes his head and then walks up the stairs to their bedroom; he was going to take a shower and get ready for bed. When Carly came out of the kitchen she notices that Sonny was nowhere to be found. She stands there for a moment and wonders where he went and then realizes that he probably went upstairs. Well he was about to be in for a rude awakening once she goes up and tells him that he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight since he got rid of her bed in the guestroom. As Carly walks upstairs she prepares herself for battle._

 _Walking inside the bedroom, Carly looks around and still she doesn't see Sonny. It wasn't until she finally heard the shower water running in the bathroom that she realized where he was. For a moment Carly just stood staring at the bathroom door as she remembered her earlier shower and her visions of them together._

 _Shaking her head and giving herself a good smack, Carly tells herself_ "Stop it! Don't even go there."

 _It was then that she decided to go to bed and when Sonny comes out she'd break the news to him. Walking over to the bed she gets underneath the covers and makes herself comfortable; laying her head down onto the pillow, Carly's eyes began to flutter close as she slowly nodded off into a light sleep while waiting for Sonny to come out of the bathroom._

 _Inside the bathroom, Sonny decided to give Carly a taste of her own medicine as he turns off the water and steps out of the shower. Reaching for his bath towel, Sonny dries himself off a little then wraps the towel around his waist. With a devious sneaky little grin on his face, Sonny walks out of the bathroom._

 _Hearing the bathroom door open, Carly yawns as she stretches a little before sitting up on the bed. Her jaw dropped down to the bed when she sat up and was met with the incredibly Hot and Sexy practically naked sight of her husband standing there wearing nothing but a towel and a smile looking like a Latin God!_

"Well it looks like the shoe is on the other foot huh…" _Sonny says with a smug little grin_ "I take it you like what you see."

 _Making herself focus, Carly clears throat a little_ "You look alright" _she says in a bored tone as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear while looking everywhere but at him_

 _Grinning from ear to ear, Sonny says_ "I was just going to pick out my pajamas since I forgot to bring them with me in the bathroom."

"Yeah…whatever" _Carly says still not looking at him_

 _Sonny picks out his black pajama bottoms and a black wife beater t-shirt from his side in the dresser…he makes sure to steal a look over his shoulder at Carly. Just like he thought she was staring at him behind his back while nibbling down on her bottom lip. With a chuckle, Sonny walks back to the bathroom door. Just before going back inside the bathroom, Sonny gives Carly one last look and then winks._

 _When the bathroom door closes behind him, Carly lets out a breath she was holding but then when she hears him laughing she glares at the door. How could she let him have the satisfaction of knowing that he'd gotten to her?_

"Ughhhhhh!" _Carly groans in frustration as she kicks her legs on the bed_

 _Once again Sonny comes walking outside of the bathroom closing the door behind him…Carly quickly sat up straight and put on her game face as she readied herself to kick him out of the room tonight._

 _Flashing his dimples, Sonny asks_ "You disappointed I dressed behind closed doors?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

 _With a chuckle, Sonny says_ "I see you waited up again for me…"

"Only to make sure you didn't make the mistake to come to bed; you'll be sleeping downstairs on the couch."

"The couch…you want me to sleep on the couch with my injured shoulder."

"Oh no you don't…don't even try it because it's not gonna work this time. You know it's funny how your shoulder is just fine when you want to run all over town and not follow the doctor's orders but then all of a sudden it starts acting up again when I tell you to sleep on the couch."

"Why don't you just admit you don't want me in bed with you because you won't be able to stop yourself from rolling over to my side of the bed and taking what you want…"

"What I want is you out of this room. I would be in the guestroom but you had the bed removed so now I am forced to sleep in here and you will be sleeping downstairs on the couch until you return the bed in the guestroom back where it belongs."

"I'm not sleeping on the couch…"

 _Interrupting_ "You're not staying here with me…"

"That's where you're wrong sweetheart because I am." _Sonny tells her then adds in_ "This was my room long before you moved in here and this is where I will be sleeping whether you like it or not!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you got rid of the bed in the guestroom!" _Carly argues back_

"Fine…if only one of us can sleep in the bed then it's gonna be me. You can go downstairs and sleep on the couch since you're so afraid to stay in the same bed with me."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then prove it!" _Sonny challenges her_

"Okay, fine you can stay. But you stay on your side of the bed and just to make sure that _YOU_ don't get any ideas…"

 _Sonny watches confused as Carly starts building a wall of pillows in the middle of the bed…_

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you stay on your side of the bed."

 _Walking over to his side, Sonny pulls back the covers and sits as he says_ "You know this is unnecessary right; besides I'm not the one that always sneaks off to the other side. That would be you, Mrs. Corinthos."

"Don't call me that…"

"Why it's your name?" _Sonny asks with a smirk_ "Come on Carly…take down this ridiculous wall of pillows and let's just go to bed. I promise I'll stay on my side of the bed if you will."

"Take it or leave it Corinthos…"

 _With a sigh, Sonny says_ "Okay fine…if that's the way you want it." _He reaches for a pillow and Carly gives his hand a smack_ "Hey!"

"Don't you dare touch these pillows…"

"Then what are we gonna sleep on. In case you forgot I have an injured shoulder I can't sleep on my hands."

"I'm so sick and tired of your guilt trip with that shoulder. You're fine remember?" _Carly sarcastically reminds him_

"And you're okay not having a pillow to lay on?"

"I'm fine; I can handle it!" _she tells him_

"Fine" _Sonny shouts back_

 _They both lay on their side of the bed with the wall of pillows between them…_

* **The Next Morning** *

 _Sonny lets out a moan as he blinks his eyes open. His neck was killing him due to the fact Carly had refused to let him use his pillow. Sitting up, Sonny rolls his head around a little trying to remove the kinks from his neck. With a grunt he glances towards Carly's side of the bed. The moment he sees Carly's sleeping form his eyes become dark with rage. He couldn't believe his eyes! There she was sleeping peacefully on her side of their bed with her head on HER pillow and her leg draped over HIS pillow. With a growl like sound Sonny reaches for her pillow and yanks it out from underneath her head. As her head smacks down against their mattress Carly lets out a moan._

 _Opening her eyes Carly yells out_ "Hey!"

"Did you sleep well dear!?" _Sonny questions angrily_

"I did until some big jerk woke me up" _Carly replies. Glancing pass him towards his nightstand Carly yells out_ "AT SIX IN THE MORNING!"

"JERK?! I'm not the one who reneged on our agreement!" _When she makes a grab for her pillow so she could go back to sleep Sonny tosses it onto the floor behind him._

"Sonneee!" _Carly cries out when he flings her pillow behind him_.

"What the hell happened to wanting a WALL between us!?" _Sonny demands since last night she was so determine to put as much space between them as humanly possible._

"I changed my mind" _Carly simply replies as she leans forward a little and grabs the pillow her leg was draped over._

 _Pulling his pillow from out of her hands Sonny throws it behind him as well as he yells out to her_ "You changed your mind?! And you didn't think that was worth a mention?!"

"No since you were sleeping. I didn't see the point in waking you up. Now give me my pillow back its way, WAY too early for me to be up let alone fight with you about something as stupid as a pillow"

"My **NECK** is _**killing**_ me and it's ALL your fault!" _Sonny tells her_

"Oh boohoo! Poor mob boss had to go without a pillow for one night. I thought you gangsters were supposed to be tough"

"I'm still recovering" _Sonny reminds her with a clench jaw_

"You're shoulder only bothers you when it suites you" _Carly spat out_ "But this guilt trip of yours Sonny boy ends this morning because your doctor is coming over to check you out. Remember I told you I called him last night."

"It's not a guilt trip" _Sonny states_ "And the LEAST you can do as my wife since you couldn't bother to tell me YOU changed your mind is get the kinks out of my neck"

 _With a heavy sigh Carly gives in_ "Fine. But I'm going out today and getting you your very own electric massager that way you won't need me to do it"

 _As he turns himself around so Carly could work her magic Sonny replies_ "Those electric things never work. You want a good massage you have to get it from a person with soft hands like yours."

 _Nibbling on her bottom lip as her hands start to massage the kinks out of his neck, Carly has to fight the desire she felt to give him a full body massage. Truth was after the night she had filled with sex dreams of Sonny made her hornier then she already was. It also made her even more determine to find a way to get a divorce from Sonny without Sonny landing in the slammer. Hearing him let out a moan Carly almost removed her hands from his neck but didn't because she didn't want the grief from Sonny._

"I think you should get a new lawyer" _Carly blurts out suddenly_

"What?" _Sonny asks confused_

"A new lawyer. I think you need a new lawyer"

"My lawyer is the best in the state" _Sonny tells her_

"Well if your lawyer is sooooooooooooooo good why can't he get you out of the mess you're in" _Carly asks_

"He did" _Sonny states_ "By suggesting we get married which we did"

"Any lawyer could have told you that. You need a lawyer that thinks outside of the box" _Carly replies._

"You know I don't want a divorce Carly" _Sonny states. He wasn't going to become like Mike no way in hell was that going to happen. They were attracted to each other and he planned to use that attraction as their foundation to their marriage._ "And I'm sure in time you won't want one either"

 _Removing her hands from his neck Carly says_ "Sonny you can't make me stayed married to you and trust me as soon as you get out of your legal troubles I'm out of here."

 _Turning around so he is facing her again, Sonny asks_ "Why are you so scared to get close to me?"

 _Shaking her head at him, Carly gets out of bed_ "I'm not scared of you Sonny. We just don't work together and I'm so sick and tired of going over and over this with you again!"

"Well we're going to keep going over and over it until you drop those walls you have up in front of me" _Watching her roll her eyes at him as she reaches for the phone that was on the night stand Sonny questions_ "What are you doing now?"

"Calling your doctor so he can get over here faster. Since I'm up now thanks to you I might as well start my day since I have a feeling you won't let me get anymore shuteye. I have a lot to do anyways today" _Carly replies_

"Like what?" _Sonny questions_

"Shop for more school supplies I didn't get everything I needed" _Carly states_ … "Hello Dr. Edgar Johnson its Mrs. Corinthos" _She replies when she hears Sonny's doctor answer his phone_ "I know its early but do you mind coming over to the penthouse as soon as possible and take a look at my husband shoulder. He says he's feeling much better but I would like to hear what you think" _When the doctor agrees to stop the penthouse before going to his clinic Carly replies_ "Thank you doctor." _Hanging up the phone Carly looks at Sonny_ "He said he will be here shortly"

"What else?" _Sonny questions_

"What else what?" _Carly asks confused_

"You said you had a lot to do today so what else besides shopping for school supplies do you have to do?" _Sonny asks wondering if his wife was planning on seeing Bobbie today._

"Why do you care its nothing that could land send you up the river" _Carly asks_

"Up the river?" _Sonny asks with a smirk on his face_

"Yeah up the river"

"What river Carly? Where is this river you're talking about?"

"It mob slang for the slammer…shouldn't you know your wise guy lingo?"

"You shouldn't be watching those old mob movies." _Sonny tells her_

"I'll watch whatever I damn well please"

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny asks yet again_ "So what else are you planning on doing today?"

"You are so frustrating! You are like a dog with a bone you never quit" _Carly remarks_

"Well getting information from you is like pulling teeth. I wouldn't have to be this way if you would just be honest and upfront about what I ask of you" _Sonny tells her_ "So what else are you doing?!"

"I thought I might stop by Kelly's for Lunch after my shopping spree"

"To see Bobbie?" _Sonny asks_

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo just to have lunch and then maybe go to Jakes and play pool with Jason if he isn't too busy"

"Jason has a lot of work to do. He'll be too busy to go to Jakes but if you like I could meet you there"

"No thanks"

"I don't like the idea of my wife going to a place like Jakes alone." _Sonny replies as he tries to push back his jealously over the fact HIS wife would rather play pool with Jason then with him!_

"I won't be alone because I'm never alone thanks to the guards you have tailing me everywhere I go" _Carly states_

"They are there for your protection and to keep you out of trouble" _Sonny states_

"Yeah, yeah I know that but it's still annoying. I mean you and Jason don't always leave with guards"

"Jason and I know how to stay out of trouble. Jason won't sneak off to one of my meetings and end up being a star witness to prosecute against me"

"I made ONE mistake! And I PAID BIG time for it I might add!"

"Oh please! I bet I'm better than any of the men you were with back in Florida" _Sonny replies_

"Of course YOU would think so because your ego can't handle the fact that there are FAR better men in this world then you are! Like Jason"

 _Sonny was about to retort but stops when he hears someone knocking on their bedroom door._ "Who is it?!"

"Mr. Corinthos it's Dr. Edgar Johnson, your wife called my cell phone and asked me to stop by and check your shoulder. She seemed worried about you sir. Your guard downstairs let me inside…"

 _Grabbing her robe Carly ties the sash around her waist before walking over to the door._

 _Opening the door Carly smiles brightly at him_ "Thank you for coming so fast doctor. I thought it would be best that you take a look at him since he is so determined to work when he should be resting."

 _Nodding his head he makes his way over to Sonny_ "Mr. Corinthos how are you feeling this morning?"

"Other than having a few kinks in my neck I'm fine doc."

"Well lets remove your bandages and see just how fine you really are" _he replies_

 _Walking down the steps Carly smiles at Jason as he walks out of Sonny's kitchen with a cup a coffee in one hand and a chocolate doughnut in the other._

"Please tell me you bought me a doughnut as well"

"Yeah there's a box in the kitchen." _Jason replies_ "What are you doing up this early?"

"Sonny woke me up all because of a stupid pillow" _Carly tells him_ "Can you believe that?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this" _Jason states_ "So don't even try and make me choose sides over a pillow fight"

"I won't" _Carly replies_ "Sonny's doctor is upstairs"

"Why? You didn't hurt him over a stupid pillow Carly did you?!" _Jason asks concern_

"Noooooooooo I didn't hurt him Jase. I just called his doctor so he could check his shoulder. Dr. Johnson is removing his stitches as we speak in fact. Apparently he healed faster than even the doc thought he would. Dr. Johnson did say however that he still has to be careful for a little while longer but he's practically good as new"

"Oh that's good"

"You bet it is now he can't use anymore of his lame guilt trips on me" _Carly states before heading into the kitchen to get herself a doughnut._

 _Walking into their bedroom Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as Sonny stood in front of his closet wearing only a pair of silk boxers._

"Couldn't you have waited to go into the bathroom before you stripped out of your clothes?"

 _With a smirk on his face, Sonny asks_ "Why…is my half naked body tempting you?"

"No" _Carly lies_

 _Closing the distance between then Sonny replies_ "You're such a bad lair"

"I already admitted you're not bad to look at but that doesn't mean I'll let you get into my pants"

"I don't want to get into your pants. I have my own pants." _Closing the distance between them, Sonny tells her point blank in a low sexy tone_ "The only thing I want to get into is you"

"And you won't"

 _Lightly wetting his lower lip, Sonny brushes a few strains of her hair from off her face_ "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive" _Carly breaths out uneasily_

"I'm not a easy man to resist" _Sonny states_

"I guess you are since I'm not a notch on your bedpost" _Carly replies, although inwardly she knew what Sonny said was true. He was sooooooo damn hard to resist…in fact it was getting harder and harder._

"Well that's only because I haven't put my game on" _Sonny replies_ "I was recovering from a gunshot injury but sweetheart now that I'm better you don't have a prayer. And for the record you won't just be just another notch on my bedpost you'll be my wife…a wife that will regret that she didn't give into her desires for me in the first place"

 _Carly prayed he was wrong and that his so called game was nothing but a bluff because she hardly could stand being this close to his almost naked body…_

 _Using the only thing she knew could get Sonny to back off Carly replies,_ "Funny…if Jason was injured he could get any girl into his bed without any guilt trips but you on the other hand-"

 _Cutting her off with a kiss, Sonny frames her face with his hands. He was soooooooo sick and tired of hearing how much better_ _ **JASON**_ _was compared to him! He had ALL the power damn it! He was the one who made Jason into the man he was! So why the hell couldn't Carly see how lucky she is to have him in her life! Why the hell did she always try to use his own best friend against him?!_

 _Moaning into his mouth as he kissed her with a kind of passion she never experience before, Carly couldn't help but turn into jelly in his arms. Her legs felt weak and her heart was beating rapidly; as he deepens the kiss her hands cling onto the waistband of his boxers._

 _Feeling her hands griping on his boxers Sonny suddenly pulls away from her. Removing her hands Sonny silently moves away from her and grabs the suit he decided to wear just before Carly came into their room. Without a word said, Sonny then walks towards the bathroom and locks the door behind him as he went inside._

 _Watching Sonny as he moved away from her Carly couldn't believe her eyes._ _ **HE**_ _was walking away from_ _ **HER**_ _after kissing her the way he just did! As he closed the bathroom door and she hears him lock it Carly shuts her eyes at what she almost did if Sonny hadn't stopped the kiss. He could have had her and_ _ **HE**_ _walked away. Why he walked away she had no clue since their whole fight was about this. He said he wanted her, so why did he walk away and lock the door behind him?_

 _Shaking her head Carly decides to get the hell out of dodge before she did something stupid like kick the door down and tackle him to the floor. As she grabs a dress from out of their closet Carly inwardly kicks herself for being soooooooo damn stupid as it dawns on her what Sonny's reason was for messing with her head! He just walked away to prove a point. He wanted her to beg! He wants her to tackle him to the floor and have her way for him; that way he wins. That's what Sonny really wanted! He wanted to win because he was the type of man who NEEDED to win! Well he wasn't going to win this time! She was better than him! She wasn't going to be another conquest of his in the name of power, no sir!_

 _Now behind closed doors inside the bathroom, Sonny exhales a heavy sigh. Pulling away from Carly was the hardest thing he ever did. He only did it for two reasons…one he didn't want her to regret anything and two he wanted to show her that_ _ **HE**_ _was the_ _ **ONLY**_ _man she wanted. Turning around Sonny hangs up his suit against the door before stripping out of his boxers so he could take a VERY cold shower; something he was getting used to taking._

 _A little later with Max holding her shopping bags in his hands, Carly was about to make her way towards Kelly's but stops in her tracks before Bobbie or Lucas could spot her. Turning around Carly places her hand over Max's mouth when she sees he's about to ask her something._

"Shhhhhhhhhhh"

 _Removing her hand from his mouth Carly watches as Lucas tells Bobbie something as they head away from her followed by the sound of Bobbie's laughter._

 _As they disappeared from sight, Max asks_ "What was all that about?"

"Nothing" _Carly replies. Figuring Bobbie was heading for the park Carly says_ "You know what I changed my mind. I think I'll just go for a stroll in the park. I'm not that hungry anyways after the doughnuts I ate earlier that Jason brought over."

 _When she sees Max grab all her bags with one hand then reach for his cell phone Carly asks_ "What are you doing?"

"Calling the boss; He told me if you had a change of plans he wanted to know."

 _Scoffing, Carly tells him_ "Give me your phone; I'll call him myself!"

 _How dare Sonny use Max to spy on me, Carly silently thought! The guards were supposed to be there for her protection and nothing ELSE! Walking her way towards the park with Max following closely behind her, Carly speed dials Sonny's cell phone; she hears him answer the phone after only a few rings…_

"Yeah?" _Sonny says answering his cell while sitting in the back of one of his limos._

"Honey it's your loving wife" _Carly replies somewhat sarcastically_

"Oh hello dear" _Sonny replies with a chuckle_. "Why aren't you using your own cell phone _?" he questions since he saw by the caller ID it wasn't her phone._

"Oh because Max was about to call and _**report**_ to you about my change of _**plans**_!" _Carly answers him angrily_

"Oh that's nice because I would rather hear from my beautiful wife then my guard any day" _Sonny replies_ "So you mentioned something about a change of plans?"

"Sonneee, _**Honey**_ you said the guards were only here to protect me" _Carly reminds him with a clenched jaw as she turns a street corner that lead towards the park._

"And they are" _Sonny replies back_ "So what is my gorgeous wife doing now? Since the last time Max reported back to me he said you were going to Kelly's"

"Sonny I don't want Max or any of the other guards reporting back to you about my whereabouts." _Carly states as she enters the park_

"Why? You got something to hide?" _Sonny questions back_

"No I don't. I just don't want you monitoring every move I make. And if you don't comply with my demands I will ditch my guard so if I were you I wouldn't push this" _Carly warns him while keeping her voice low so only he could hear._

"Don't you **DARE DITCH MAX**!" _Sonny shouts out to her. Hearing the dial tone Sonny curses_ " **SHIT**!"

 _Handing Max back his cell phone Carly barks out at him_ "If my husband calls about my whereabouts you tell him his loving wife said to get a **LIFE**!"

 _Taking back his phone, Max nods his head although he had no intention on telling the boss to get a life. It would be suicide if he ever did say something like that to Sonny. As Carly walks further away from him his cell phone starts to ring. Looking down at the caller ID, Max lets out a heavy sigh when he sees its Sonny. He just prayed that the boss didn't take his anger out at him…_

"Mr. Corinthos?"

"Is my wife with you?" _Sonny demands_

"Yes sir. She's a few feet ahead of me; would you like to speak with her?"

"No, just keep your eyes on her. She was a little upset as you already know about you reporting back to me. And when my wife gets upset she is prone to do something stupid."

"Alright Mr. Corinthos"

"So where are you anyways?" _Sonny questions_

"Sir, Mrs. Corinthos decided to take a walk in the park. I think she's following Bobbie Spencer and her son sir. She only changed her mind about Kelly's when she saw Miss. Spencer and her son heading towards the park."

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny tells him_ "I'll be right there. Don't tell Carly I'm on my way"

"Yes sir"

 _Peaking from behind a bush Carly sees Bobbie pushing Lucas on one of the swings. Shutting her eyes when she hears Lucas' laughter Carly Flashbacks to a conversation she had with Bobbie…_

* **Flashback** *

"You must be an amazing mom since Lucas seems like such a happy and a well adjusted little boy; he doesn't even seem to have a problem with calling you mom. You wouldn't know by just looking at him all the pain he's gone through at such a young age…losing his parents and all I mean."

 _Nodding her head_ "It was hard at first but time heals all wounds."

 _Thinking about the stabbing pain she felt ever since she found out that her mother gave her up as a baby, Carly whispers_ "Not all wounds Bobbie. There are just some wounds you can never get over"

 _Frowning by her statement Bobbie asks_ "What kind would those be?"

 _Shaking her head_ "Doesn't matter" _Carly says in a low tone then clears her throat and changes the subject as she asks_. "So do you have any other children?"

"I had two girls of my own" _Bobbie confesses._

"Had?"

 _Nodding her head_ "Yeah, my second born was killed in a school bus accident"

"I'm sorry about your loss Bobbie." _Carly says offering her condolences and then cautiously asks_ "What about you're first born if you don't mind me asking?"

"My first born…" _shutting her eyes Bobbie stands up_ "She's living a good life I'm sure"

* **End of Flashback** *

 _Opening her eyes, Carly fights back her tears from falling. Good life my ass. Her life was far from being perfect. What made the pain even worst was seeing how happy Lucas was with Bobbie. Something she missed out on during her childhood. Shaking her head Carly turns away from them. Just seeing Bobbie being a good mother to another child that wasn't even really hers hurt too much to bear. As she turns around Carly is shocked to see Sonny approaching them. Shooting Max a dirty look she can't believe he ratted her out!_

 _Now standing in front of her Sonny tries to place a small kiss against her lips but ends up kissing her cheek when she turns her head away from him,_ "Hey"

"What are you doing here?" _Carly asks as she resists her urge to wipe her hand against her cheek where he kissed her since they were out in the public eye._

"Well after you hung up on me I thought it would be wise to come see my wife." _Sonny replies_

"I need my space Sonny." _Carly tells him annoyed_

 _Looking past her towards the swing set that was behind the bush Carly was standing behind, Sonny asks_ "Why? So you can spy on Bobbie some more? That's why you're here right?"

 _Shaking her head, Carly lies_ "I had no idea she would be here."

"You know you really shouldn't lie to your husband especially since he can see right through you" _Sonny advises her_

 _Before Carly could reply she hears Bobbie call out to them…_

"Hey you two love birds; I thought I heard your voices" _Bobbie calls out to them with a smile on her face._

 _Suppressing a groan, Carly forces a smile on her face before turning around to face Bobbie._

 _Wrapping his arm around Carly's waist, Sonny flashes a dimpled smile then says_ "Hello Bobbie, it's funny running into you here"

"Yeah Lucas has the day off from school today so I switched shifts with someone at work so I can spend time with him"

"Isn't that sweet of you" _Carly replies curtly_

 _Taken aback from Carly's tone of voice Bobbie questions her confused_ "Is something wrong Carly?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I mean why would something be wrong after all I'm living such a great life and have the perfect husband?"

"MOM! Are you coming?!" _they hear Lucas shout out to Bobbie_

"I have to get going. It was nice seeing you both…" _Bobbie replies as she turns away from them and heads towards Lucas_

"And you don't want revenge right?" _Sonny questions softly as Bobbie walked away from them._

"No I don't" _Carly tells him before walking away from him heading towards the pond where a few ducks were swimming._

 _Following behind her Sonny says_ "And I still think you're full of it"

 _Looking down at the ducks in the pond, Carly tells him_ "Well I don't really care what you think"

"Oh you're gonna care" _Sonny tells her_

"Not likely"

 _Bending down Sonny takes Carly by surprise as he picks her up and heads towards his waiting limo…_

"Sonny! SONNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" _Carly screams out_

"Taking you away from here" _Sonny replies as he holds on tight to her so she wouldn't fall from all the wiggling she was doing in his arms._

"PUT ME DOWN!" _When Sonny just continues to walk towards the limo while Max follows behind them Carly screams out…_ Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

 _Sonny ignores her screams_ "Max open the door!" _he orders_

 _Quickly Max goes over to the back door and opens it for Sonny; he stands watch as Sonny places Carly inside kicking and screaming. Once Sonny finally gets Carly inside he shuts the door not a second later leaving her in the backseat yelling and kicking._

"Make sure the back doors are locked so she can't escape!" _Sonny barks out another order to Max_

"Yes sir" _Max replies; when Johnny steps outside the limo from behind the wheel he stands looking confused at what he just saw. Max looks over to Johnny and says_ "Quick make sure the backdoors are locked."

 _Johnny moves quickly as he does as Max said…_

 _Sonny lets out an exhausted breath as he stares at the closed limo door; his eyes widen when he hears just how hard Carly was kicking at the window. It's a good thing the windows are bulletproof because if they weren't he had no doubt that she would have shattered the glass. It then occurred to him that Max had just seen them argue and of course just saw him forcibly put Carly inside the limo; he looks over to Johnny and realizes that he must has seen him carrying Carly kicking and screaming to the limo too. He needed to do some damage control. Even though he knew Max wouldn't go talking to the police about any of this he still didn't want Max getting any ideas that he and Carly weren't happily married._

"Max…Johnny, come over here for a minute" _Sonny calls him over then says_ "Listen I don't want you two to get the wrong idea here. My wife and I as you can clearly see are having a little disagreement at the moment. She's mad at me about something that I won't get in to the details about but to say this…no matter what you see, hear or what she says my wife and I love each other very much; which is why I've been forced to result to such drastic measures just now with getting her inside the limo."

"Yes sir..." _both Max and Johnny say at practically the same time_

 _Finally noticing the bags, Max was holding Sonny asks_ "Are those Carly's?"

 _Nodding_ "Yes sir. Mrs. Corinthos went shopping for school supplies and other things."

"Put them in the trunk and after that you can call the pilot; have jet ready and waiting for us at the airport. We won't be going back to the penthouse to pack. I'll be taking my wife to the island for a little fun in the sun."

"Yes sir. I understand and I'll get right on it." _Max immediately pulls out his cell phone and starts to make the arrangements._

"Johnny drive us to the airport; Max you can sit up front with him." _Sonny addresses both of them as he walks back over to the backdoor and readies himself to open it and literally step inside the lion's den where Carly sat no doubt waiting to strike._ "Unlock the door but once I'm inside lock them again."

 _Johnny nods then unlocks the door as he gets behind the wheel to drive; Max walks around to the passenger side and gets in front. Sonny takes a deep breath and blows it out before he quickly opens the door and jumps inside closing it back behind him._

"Drive Johnny" _Sonny yells out to him through the open partition over Carly's ranting and raving._

"MAX! JOHNNY! OPEN THE DOOR! HEY UP THERE! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!" _Carly yells at them through the open partition window; the fact that they wouldn't speak back or even look at her pissed her off even more_ "HEY!"

"It's no use yelling so you might as well stop and save your breath." _Sonny tells her trying to get her to listen to reason_

"You sure you want to risk coming back here with me? " _Carly asks with a scowl and a snap_ "You might want to think twice about that because with the mood I'm in I'm liable to break your neck."

"I think I'll take the risk…" _Sonny tells her then flashes her his dimples_

"Sonny this is kidnapping! You won't get away with this!" _Carly yells at him_

"Kidnapping?" _Sonny says in an innocent tone with a confused look_ "Nobody's being kidnapped right Max…"

"No sir…" _Max replies recognizing his cue as he goes along with his boss_ "I didn't see anything."

"Max you're a _**traitor**_!" _Carly glares at Max; she then notices Sonny rubbing his shoulder and moments later hears his groan_ "Your shoulder hurting?" _she asks_

"Just a little bit but only because of your kicking…"

"Well if you weren't such a caveman and insisted on carrying me against my will then you wouldn't be in pain right now, now would you?"

"I'm not in pain. I'm fine. The doctor wouldn't have taken out my stitches if he didn't think my shoulder was better."

"You're not in pain? Your shoulder is just fine huh…"

"That's r….OWWWWW!" _Sonny yelps as Carly gives his shoulder a good smack_ "What the hell did you do that for?!"

 _With an innocent look, Carly says_ "What? I thought you weren't in any pain. That is what you said isn't it?"

 _Rubbing his shoulder, Sonny frowns as he stares at Carly staring at him with a smug grin on her face. She notices that the limo took a turn going away from the Harbor View Towers._

 _Wondering where Sonny was taking her, Carly says_ "Johnny just missed the turn to go home. Why are we going this way? Where are you taking me?"

"The airport…" _Sonny tells her_ "I decided it was time to take my beautiful wife on a honeymoon."

 _With a glare, Carly stares at Sonny as she says_ "You think I want to go on a honeymoon with you? I'm mad at you! In fact I'm not even speaking to you so you can just tell Johnny to turn this limo around and take us back to the penthouse."

"For someone that's not even speaking to me you certainly can't stop yappin…" _Sonny replies with a chuckle_

"Ughhhhhhhh" _Carly groans as she folds her arms and proceeds to ignore him as she turns her head to look out the window next to her_

"Johnny is taking us straight to the airport and from there on we'll be going to my private island." _Sonny says informing her of their destination…_ "You'll see, you'll love it there." _he closes the partition to give him and Carly some privacy to talk._

 _When Carly sits staring out the window not saying a word to him, Sonny says_ "I think some time away will do you a lot of good. It will give you some time to actually think before you do something stupid." _he waits for her to blow up at him but when she doesn't do anything but keep ignoring him while staring out the window, Sonny goes on to say_ "Don't think I don't know that you're out to get Bobbie. You want to pay her back for giving you up. You want to make her life miserable and I'm not gonna let you do it Carly."

 _Carly was so tempted to argue back at him but she forces herself to do nothing but ignore him; she knew how much he hated that so for now ignoring him was her best weapon to use against him. Crossing her legs, she continues to look out the window while giving him a good look at her long legs and partial view of her thigh as her dress shifts when she moves in a more comfortable position to stare out the window._

 _Sonny's temper was starting to rise as she ignored him like he was some potted plant in the corner. He takes in the view of her legs and even though he was pissed at the way she was acting towards him, he was also turned on. How the hell was she able to do that; one minute he's mad at her the next minute he wants to kiss her breathless._

 _Clearing his throat a little, Sonny continues on_ "Yeah sure you say you don't want payback but we both know that you're lying through your teeth. You can deny it all you want it doesn't matter to me because we'll be on my private jet soon and on the way to my island where you'll be far away from Bobbie. This way I know you can't get yourself into any trouble and maybe just maybe this time away will make you think better of doing something you can't take back later on. And who knows…maybe while we're on the island we can do a little gambling, a little dancing and some swimming. If you let yourself we can have a lot of fun together."

 _Carly breaks her silence with a laugh as she finally turns around to face him_ "You just have everything figured out don't you? What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you let alone spend time with you on your island. What I'd rather do is call up Jason and have him meet me at Jakes for a beer and a game of pool." _she tells him knowing that he would hate it_

"Here we go again with Jason…" _Sonny says unhappily_

"Well he's my best friend and I like spending time with him."

"Jason doesn't know the real you."

"Oh and you do?"

"If Jason really knew you then he'd be able to look in your eyes and see the pain and the rage that you're trying so desperately to hide. He doesn't see it but I do!"

"Stop it! You don't know me so stop acting like you do…" _Carly snaps pointing at him_ "And just because you seem to think you have it figured out doesn't mean anything."

"Oh so are you saying that I'm right; you are out for payback against Bobbie?" _Sonny asks as he unconsciously inches closer to her_

"So what if I am! It's none of your business!" _Carly replies as she inches closer to him as well unknowingly closing the distance between them_

"It is my business because you're my wife and I don't want to see you do something that you'll regret later on when you find yourself really wanting to have a real relationship with your mother."

"What are you psychic? Should I call you Psychic Sonny now? Well there is just one thing wrong with your theory Psychic Sonny. I don't do regrets. I don't believe in them. If you do something that is worth regretting then you better make sure you can live with it. Bobbie abandoned me when I was a baby and in my book that means she's got one coming to her from me and I'm gonna give it to her good."

 _They are now face to face…mere inches away from each other as they stare into each other's eyes._

 _Shaking his head_ "No you're not" _he tells her and then adds_ "I'll stop you before you get a chance to plot a plan in that pretty little head of yours."

"Oh yeah…and just how do you plan to stop me."

 _Not a second later did Sonny pull Carly into a heated kiss…he places one hand to the back of her head and the other at the small of her back pushing her body to his leaving no room in between. Carly didn't fight him or try to resist…she gave into the power of his lips dominating over her own as her arms wrap around him._

 _The limo pulls up at the airport and Johnny parks in front. Max immediately jumps out from the passenger side while telling Johnny to unlock the back doors. Johnny unlocks the doors and Max opens the door to let Sonny and Carly out; with the door now wide open Max's eyes widen as he finds himself interrupting a most intimate moment between the boss and his wife._

"Oh my…I'm sorry boss. I didn't mean to…you know…interrupt"

 _Sonny and Carly pull apart as they are caught in the act…Max immediately closes the door to give them some privacy. For a brief moment Sonny and Carly just silently stare at each other neither saying a word._

"I guess we're at the airport…" _Carly states the obvious as she breaks the silence then clears her throat a little._

"Yeah…I guess so" _Sonny replies then says_ "You're not gonna fight me on leaving are you? Do I have to have Max and Johnny escort you to the jet."

"Escort…" _Carly says with a slight chuckle_ "That's a nice way to say take me against my will or for that matter assist you in kidnapping me."

"Not kidnapping…just taking my wife on the honeymoon she deserves." _Sonny says while showing a hint of his dimples then adds in before she can say anything_ "Carly I really think that this trip will do you a world of good…it will give you time to think and clam yourself down before you go off doing something you can't take back…I'm asking you to come with me."

"Okay…I'll go…but I'm not promising I'll change my mind about Bobbie." _Carly tells him_

 _Before Sonny could reply, Carly immediately exits the limo and walks in a brisk pace to go inside the airport. With a little smile, Sonny gets out the limo and tries to catch up with his wife._

* **The Island** *

 _Once Sonny's private jet lands at the Island airport there is a limo there waiting for their arrival. As the driver takes them to Sonny's Island home both he and Carly sit silently inside the limo with Carly making sure as much space was between them as possible. Of course Sonny hated it since she did the exact same thing the whole plane ride over to the Island._

 _Sonny knew that the kiss they shared in the limo on the way to the airport had spooked her but he was hoping now that they are here on the Island itself that he could get her to relax and have fun with him; maybe this was just the place to get her to change her mind about giving their marriage a chance. No not maybe because Sonny knew it was the exact place to do that especially since he would put on the charm and woo her within an inch of her life. Oh yes, Sonny Corinthos was confident that he could do just that and his wife wouldn't' be able to resist him._

 _Sitting on her side of the limo looking out the window much the same way she was before when Sonny kidnapped her, Carly starts to think that she made a mistake agreeing to come to the Island with Sonny. Of course she made a mistake! What the hell was she thinking saying yes to coming to a beautiful Island paradise with Sonny… especially with the way he's been pursuing her lately and with the promise he made to her now that his stitches are out._

* **Flashback** *

"I'm not a easy man to resist" _Sonny states_

"I guess you are since I'm not a notch on your bedpost" _Carly replies, although inwardly she knew what Sonny said was true. He was sooooooo damn hard to resist…in fact it was getting harder and harder._

"Well that's only because I haven't put my game on" _Sonny replies_ "I was recovering from a gunshot injury but sweetheart now that I'm better you don't have a prayer. And for the record you won't just be just another notch on my bedpost you'll be my wife…a wife that will regret that she didn't give into her desires for me in the first place"

* **End Flashback** *

 _Damn It, Carly inwardly curses herself for letting Sonny talk her into coming here to the Island with him. It would be one thing if Jason was here with them but he wasn't; she was here alone with Sonny and that was dangerous territory. Then all of a sudden an idea comes to her…yes she would call Jason and either get him to come here with them or get him to come and take her back home; either way it would piss Sonny off and she would have Jason by her side to keep her grounded and thinking clearly._

 _The partition lowers and the driver says_ "Mr. Corinthos we're here sir."

"Gracias Jose." _Sonny replies and raises the partition back up. He looks over to Carly still just staring out the window apparently in her own little world thinking or for that matter plotting something._ "Carly…" _he calls her name but she doesn't flinch or seem to hear him_ "Carly…Carly" _he calls her name again. When she snaps out of her thoughts and finally looks at him, Sonny says_ "We're here…" _he opens the door and places a foot out onto the ground then extends his hand out to her as he says_ "Come on…"

 _Hesitantly, Carly scoots over towards him and places her hand in his; instantly they both feel the spark just with the touch of their hands together. Carly was so tempted to snatch her hand back but she didn't and Sonny took that opportunity to get out the limo and help her out behind him._ _Once they are out the limo, Jose drives off to place the limo inside the garage leaving Sonny and Carly standing outside of the huge home._

"Wow…this place is huge." _Carly says breaking the silence_

"Wait until you see the inside…" _Sonny replies with a little smile. Placing a hand at the small of her back, he says_ "Come on I'll show you around." _he leads her to the door_

 _Carly became a little flustered with his hand on her back which just happened to slip around her waist and pull her close to his side as they walked. If you didn't know them or the reason they got married you would have swore that they were a married couple in love. As they walk inside, Carly is taken back at how beautiful and humongous the place was…it was like a dream home and she had to admit that she thought it was beautiful. Sonny watches her with a wide grin as Carly leaves his side to walk around with wide excited eyes exploring the house._

"I take it you like it?" _Sonny asks_ "Just wait until you see the private beach out back…"

 _Interrupting him, Carly says_ "I have to admit the place is beautiful…but it's too bad I won't be staying long."

"What do you mean you won't be staying? You agreed to come here with me remember? I didn't even have to have Max and Johnny escort you onto the jet you went by yourself willingly."

"Yeah I know but now I've changed my mind."

"You're not going anywhere; I won't allow it."

"Well I'll just call Jason and he can come and get me." _Carly fires back in a snap_

 _Hearing her mention Jason coming to her rescue again made Sonny angry as he tells her in no uncertain terms_ "That's where you're wrong little girl; Jason won't be coming here nor will you be calling him. You see here on this Island everyone works for me, they are loyal to me and you won't be able to manipulate them like you do Jason. Anything you try to do I will hear about it and you won't get far anyway so why even try."

"You can't keep me here against my will Sonny!"

"Oh I think I can…and besides if you let yourself you'll love it here." _Sonny tries to explain wanting her to listen to reason. With a sigh he then adds_ "Listen…we're here together in paradise so why not take this time to enjoy it instead of you picking fights with me and being a downer."

"If you want me to enjoy this place then how about you take a walk with me by the ocean…" _Carly says in a soft sweet tone and then sells it with a sexy smile while walking towards him closing the distance between them_

 _Sonny began to perk up with the thought of that idea but he also knew that with Carly there had to be some sort of a catch…_ "Rrrreally…you wanna take a walk with me on the beach?"

 _With a nod of her head, Carly places a hand on his chest as she says_ "Mmm hmm" _she bats her eyes at him to suck him into her trap. When she sees his smile widen and his eyes sparkle at the thought and also with the way her hand is now rubbing on his chest, Carly adds in_ "That way I can push you in the water and feed your controlling ass to the sharks!" _she gives him a shove backward making him stumble a little but he doesn't fall._ "But you know what there actually is one bright side to being here."

"Oh yeah and what might that be or should I be afraid to ask?" _Sonny says as he walks back over to her_

"I don't have to pretend to like you…"

 _In one swift move, Sonny pulls her into a kiss…he gives her every opportunity to push him back and put an end to it. It wasn't much of a surprise to Sonny when Carly doesn't end the kiss but in fact lets out a soft moan while her arms wrap around his neck. Once Sonny realizes that she wasn't going to end the kiss he surprises her by pulling back from her lips and placing his hands on her shoulders pushing her back a little to put some distance between them._

 _Grinning and showing off his dimples, Sonny tells her_ "You know what…from the look on your face it seems to me that you kinda like me a lot." _Seeing that Carly was about spin some type of a lie, Sonny tells her_ "And don't even try to deny it sweetheart because not two minutes ago did you just say that here you didn't have to pretend anymore."

 _Carly tries to speak but can't…she was at a loss for words since he was right…but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it to him. She'd never hear the end of it if she did._

 _Sonny laughs at her as she stood there with her mouth partly open trying to find the words to speak and argue back with him…_

"What's the matter Carly? Cat got your tongue?" _he teases her_

 _In a huff, Carly folds her arms and says_ "Where's my room at because I'm sure as hell am not sharing one with you."

"Yeah well you see the thing is you will be sharing a room with me because you know why…you're my wife and I'm your husband and that's what husbands and wives do. Besides your little theory that you don't have to pretend anymore maybe true since we won't have Taggert here lurking around in the shadows trying to use anything against us to prove our marriage isn't real but that doesn't mean you can go around treating me like dirt. Everyone here knows that I'm married and that you're my wife. It would be strange for them to see us not acting like a loving married couple."

"So what; and besides didn't you just tell me that everyone here is loyal to you and only you…they bow and kiss your feet and do whatever you say when you say it. They wouldn't dare go against you so I'm sure that if you tell them to mind their own business and keep their mouths shut then they will."

"Yes my people are loyal but you still won't be acting like I'm anything other than the man you love in front of them. Is that clear dear?" _Sonny asks with a sarcastic smile_

 _Rolling her eyes with her arms still folded, Carly replies_ "Whatever…"

"Besides all the other rooms in this place are taken…I allow my staff to use them except of course for the master bedroom. I'm hardly here so I allow the staff to use the bedrooms so that the place won't be useless…what good is a beautiful house like this if no one lives in it. The master bedroom is huge of course and it is separate from all the other rooms in the house so we'll have plenty of privacy."

"Your staff…" _Carly says as she looks around not seeing anyone_ "What staff? I haven't seen anyone in the place since we came inside."

 _Before Sonny could reply as he began to wonder where Maria, the head maid, was they both hear a female voice with a Spanish accent…_ "Mr. Corinthos welcome home. It's so good to have you back."

 _Sonny turns around with a smile as he says_ "Maria hello…thank you for the welcome. It's good to be back."

"And this must be your lovely and might I say beautiful wife?" _Maria extends her hand to Carly to shake as she says_ "My name is Maria and anything you need Mrs. Corinthos all you have to do is ask." _She says with a warm and friendly smile_

 _Carly's eyes widen in surprise; the woman in front of her looked just like Graciella, Sonny's lazy maid he insists on having to clean the penthouse._

"Maria…I'm sorry for staring but you look just like Sonny's maid Graciella back in Port Charles."

 _With a little chuckle, Maria smiles and informs Carly_ "Well there is a reason for that…Graciella and I are twins; she's my identical twin sister."

 _Carly puts on a fake smile as she inwardly groans to herself; she began to think that if Maria was anything like her twin sister Graciella then she was lazy too._

 _Sonny knew what she was most likely thinking and before Carly could say something insulting about Maria's sister Graciella he clears his throat a little then asks…_ "So Maria my wife and I will be staying for a while…I'm not sure for how long. We're just gonna wing it seeing as though this is our honeymoon."

 _Smiling, Maria replies_ "Oh a honeymoon…how romantic! I'm sure you and Mrs. Corinthos will have a lovely time. The Island is at its most beautiful this time of year…"

 _Carly butts in and says_ "Yeah well in our haste to leave for our _honeymoon_ , Sonny and I didn't get a chance to pack so we have no luggage."

"Oh that's no problem Mrs. Corinthos. Mr. Corinthos called ahead and asked me to have some things brought for you from our best boutiques. I hope you like what I picked out for you; I have everything laid out for your approval in the master bedroom. If you'd like something other than what I picked I can give you the names of some places you can go shopping."

 _With a genuine smile back to Maria, Carly says_ "Thank you…although I'm sure I'll like whatever you picked out for me I would appreciate those names of where I can go shopping at. I love to shop." _Truth was, Carly wanted to go shopping for flannel pajama's; since she didn't get to pack and she was sure that Maria probably brought silk nightgowns for her to wear per Sonny's request…Carly knew she had to do some shopping of her own._

"Thank you so much for handling that for me Maria…" _Sonny says_

"No problem Mr. Corinthos. I'll give you two some privacy since after all it is your honeymoon." _Maria replies with her friendly smile then says_ "It was lovely meeting you Mrs. Corinthos."

 _Once Maria is gone out of sight, Carly looks at Sonny and says_ "Well Maria is certainly is nice; she's nothing at all like Graciella."

"Graciella would be nice to you too if you wouldn't be mean to her." _Sonny points out in Graciella's defense_

"So when did you get the chance to call ahead and have Maria buy me clothes?" _Carly asks him in a curious tone then adds in_ "Your plan for kidnapping was certainly a spare of the moment thing…"

 _Interrupting her, Sonny says_ "Well while we were on the plan and you were doing everything to avoid talking to me I took the time to call ahead to Maria. I gave her your size and she was more than happy to do it. You probably didn't notice me talking on the phone since like I said you were ignoring me again." _When Carly turns her back to him and starts to walk away, Sonny asks_ "Where are you going?"

"Out to the beach…" _Carly tells him as she turns around_ "And if you had any brains in your head you won't follow me…that is unless you want to be shark food."

 _Sonny exhales a sigh as he watches with disappointed eyes as Carly walk away from him…_

* **The Beach** *

 _Kicking off her shoes, Carly walks barefoot out on the beach with a soft wind blowing through her hair as the sun beams down on her; the sand felt warm between her toes…she loved and missed the feeling since she hasn't been to the beach since she left Florida. Walking down to the shoreline, Carly stands enjoying the view as the water washes over her sandy feet; she smiles as she remembers back to her days on the beach in Florida. The beach was the one thing she missed about living in Florida; she grew up swimming in the ocean. It felt freeing to her._

 _Deciding to go for a swim, Carly looks around just to make sure she was alone before she strips out of her sundress; she then remembers Sonny saying that this was a private beach so no one would be around to see her. With the thought of Sonny now in her head, Carly stops herself from undressing as she takes another look just to make sure Sonny wasn't around anywhere. When she doesn't see him, Carly continues to undress to her bra and panties; she then tells herself that Sonny wouldn't dare come out here unless he wants to be shark food. Now undressed with her sundress tossed off to the side away from the water of the shoreline, Carly runs into the warm water and begins to swim; this was just what she needed._

 _Despite Carly's warnings of feeding him to the sharks, Sonny comes walking barefoot out on the beach. Walking down the beach, Sonny doesn't see Carly anywhere in sight; he begins to wonder where she could be and how far down the beach did she go. As Sonny gets closer to the shoreline he spots her sundress lying in the sand…he goes over and picks it up. Looking around he still doesn't see Carly until he finally looks out at the water and spots her swimming._

 _For a moment Sonny just stands there watching her swimming as he holds onto her dress…that is until he sees her going out to far into the water._

"Carly…Carly come back you're going out to far!" _Sonny calls out to her but of course she couldn't hear him_

 _When Sonny sees her head go under the water he starts to panic and not a moment later did he throw down her dress and run into the water to "save" her from drowning. As fast as he could Sonny swims out to where Carly was "drowning" or at least in his mind he thought she was. Carly was in fact an excellent swimmer and was perfectly fine until Sonny finally met up with her in the water and wraps his arm around her as he began to use his free arm to swim them back to shore._

"Don't worry Carly. It's okay. I'll save you"

 _Every time Carly tried to break loose of his hold and tell him that she wasn't drowning Sonny would just hold on tighter and another splash of water would go in her mouth. Finally Carly decided to stop struggling with him before he really made her drown but once they make it to shore she'd blast him!_

 _As they reach the shore, Sonny walks Carly out of the water and he helps her sit down as she coughs and tries to catch her breath…_

"Carly are you okay. I saw you go under the water and I didn't see you come back up so I…"

 _Interrupting him, Carly uses all her strength to push him away from her as she shouts_ "ARE YOU INSANE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME YOU IDIOT!"

 _Sonny couldn't believe she was yelling at him after he just saved her life! The least she could have done was thank him but no she yells at him and calls him an idiot!_

 _With a frown of his own, Sonny yells back_ "What the hell are you talking about I just saved your ungrateful ass from drowning! The least you could do is thank me!"

"Thank you for what; I was perfectly fine! I wasn't drowning!"

"Well it didn't look that way to me…"

"Do I look like a city girl to you?! I know how to swim! I grew up in Florida on the beach."

"Well excuse me I didn't mean to…I thought I was saving you. It's just that when I saw your head go under the water I panicked."

 _Now feeling bad for yelling at him, Carly sighs then says_ "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Even though I wasn't drowning and was perfectly fine…I guess from your point of view you could have thought I was drowning."

"Is this supposed to be some sort of apology?" _Sonny asks with a chuckle as a hint of his dimples came out on display_

"Take it or leave it Corinthos cause that's as good as it's gonna get…" _Carly replies with a smirk of her own_ "After all I wasn't really drowning you only thought I was and that only proves that you need glasses."

"Wow…that's some apology."

"Take it or leave it…" _she repeats_

"I guess I'll have to take it then..." _Sonny replies in a low husky tone_

 _Finally his eyes zero in and realize that she's only wearing her bra and panties…he takes the opportunity to drink in the incredibly sexy sight of her body as the sun beams down on her wet skin. Lightly wetting his lips, Sonny tells himself that there is something else that he'd love to "take"_

 _Seeing the hungry look in his eyes, Carly finally realizes that she was sitting in front of Sonny practically naked. Looking around she spots her dress and makes a grab for it; Sonny watches as she quickly puts it back on._

"You know you could have said something…"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" _Sonny asks with a grin_

 _Carly tries to hide a smile as she rolls her eyes shaking her head at him…_ "You know I have to admit that for a city kid you are a pretty good swimmer."

"City kid…you making fun of me?" _Sonny asks with a little laugh_

"Yeah" _Carly laughs and then sits down on the sand with her feet pulled up so her chin could rest on her knees_ "You know like I said I grew up in Florida so I know the difference between swimming in a pool vs. swimming out in the ocean; city kids usually find it disorienting." _She says looking over her shoulder at him as he stood looking down at her._

"Did you say city kid?" _Sonny asks with a grin and light laugh_

"Yeah you're so street you practically got it tattooed on your forehead…" _Carly replies with a chuckle of her own_ "Where'd you learn to swim?"

"Uh…public pool. I use to go there with my best friend Louie from the neighborhood."

"Nooo, I mean swiiim…like brave the surf. Swimming in a pool and the ocean are two very different things."

"Well lets see…" _taking a seat next to her but not to close so she wouldn't bolt, Sonny replies_ "I learned to swim when I was a kid at the public pool like I said but uh the first time I went swimming in the ocean was on vacation with my mother. I remember one time my mom took me on vacation to Martha's Vineyard…we didn't have a lot of money she use to work as a secretary and her boss offered to let her use his place out on the Vineyard; she took me there. It was beautiful. I practically lived in the water while we were there. I never wanted to go back home but you know when the week was up we had to go. We never got the chance to go back because she remarried." _Sonny pauses for a brief moment with a clenched jaw but then exhales a sigh before continuing to say_ "Then when I got older and I made enough money I bought my own Island so that way no one would be able to take the ocean away from me." _he clears his throat a little then says_ "So I guess that's where I learned to love swimming in the ocean…out on Martha's Vineyard with the rich kids."

"You know my adoptive momma Virginia was a secretary too…" _Carly confides in him then says_ "We didn't have a lot either but we always had the beach. We'd fight all the time but the one thing that we had in common was that we loved the beach. She use to say an afternoon at the beach would take your troubles away…it would for a while but then we'd fall back into the same old pattern of arguing. We'd fight about any and everything…growing up I never really felt like I had a family you know a real family that loved me. Virginia and I didn't really have that real tight mother daughter bond thing going on…I always thought that she blamed me for Frank leaving us. Frank was my father…well adoptive father that is. One day he just up and left us and didn't come back. I think I was like three maybe four at the time and from that day on I could sense that Virginia resented me." _She exhales a shaky breath as she remembers back to her past and then she tells herself that she wasn't going to let herself cry over it. Clearing her throat a little Carly says_ "You know when I found out I was adopted in a way I felt kind of relieved to know that they weren't my real parents but then not a moment later I began to realize that since Frank and Virginia weren't my real parents that that meant that my real family abandoned me…they didn't want me."

"You read Bobbie's letter…to me it seemed like giving you up was the hardest thing she had to do."

"She didn't have to give me up Sonny she could have kept me if she really wanted to."

"Well that's something that you'll have to discuss with Bobbie when you tell her…but for what it's worth I do believe that she loved you and that she still does otherwise she wouldn't have came to me for help in finding you."

"You think so…"

"Yeah I do." _Sonny replies and then says_ "You know you and I are a lot alike. We both grew up poor. We both had mothers that worked as secretaries and we both had father's that abandoned us."

"Your father abandoned you?"

"Yeah…" _Sonny exhales another sigh as he readies himself to open up some to her_ "Mike left us for good when I was 8…before that he was like a revolving door in and out of my life. He'd come home for a while and spend time with me and my mother and then he'd leave and I wouldn't see him again for another couple of months until he'd come back needing money. My father is a gambling addict…he still is to this day." _Sonny tells her confiding a little about his past in her._ "The last time Mike came back when I was a kid he of course was broke and my mother took him back in. She tried to get him to stay with us and be a real family and he did for a while but only until he got bored and needed to feed his gambling addiction. My mother was distraught when he told her he was leaving again and she told him that if he left us again that she wanted a divorce…"

"And he left…that's when Mike left you and your mom for good?" _Carly asks with sympathy in her eyes as she looks at him_

"Yeah…they divorced and later on she got married again but that's a whole other story I don't want to bore you with the details." _Sonny tells her not wanting to talk about Deke and all those bad memories_ "Anyways I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I know how you feel Carly. You feel like Bobbie abandoned you…"

"She did…" _Carly says cutting him off_

"Okay, maybe she did but she didn't want to…she felt like giving you up would be better for you…she thought she'd be giving you a better life by walking out of your life. Mike on the other hand was nothing but a gambling addict bastard that walked away from his family just so he could place a lousy bet."

 _Looking at him, Carly asks_ "So you mean to tell me that if Mike came back into your life again wanting a second chance to be a father to you that you'd welcome him with open arms."

"Hell no" _Sonny replies then says_ "In fact Mike is back in my life…he came to Port Charles a few years ago trying to make up. He's still gambling …" _shaking his head Sonny says_ "Can you believe the bastard is still gambling after all this time? He hasn't learned nothing…"

"You see you can't forgive your father so how can you expect me to forgive Bobbie?"

"Because Bobbie is different from Mike…she's made changes in her life to become a better person. She's not doing the same things she was back when she gave you up; Mike on the other hand is still an addict. Bobbie is a successful nurse at General Hospital and also a wonderful mother to your little brother Lucas." _When Carly tries to argue back, Sonny adds in_ "Listen all I'm saying is that I know how it feels to be left behind and feel abandoned and I also know that getting payback isn't going to heal you" _he remembers the payback/revenge he got on that Bastard Deke…that rat bastard paid with his life for how he treated him and his mother but even though Deke is dead and burning in hell that still didn't change how he felt inside._

 _They look at each other and silently just sit there staring back at the other…in that moment Carly knew that there was a LOT more to the story Sonny just told her about Mike and how he left him and his mother…she also sensed that it was a very painful time in his life and although she was curious to know more she decided to respect his wishes and not press for details. He after all was the one to change the subject off of talking about what happened after Mike left for good and his mother remarried._

 _Exhaling a sigh, Carly says_ "You know what…I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just…" _she looks back out at the view of the ocean in front of them and the water as it crashes up next to them on shore_ "I just want to sit here for a moment and enjoy the view."

 _With a slight nod, Sonny replies in a soft tone_ "Sure…okay. If that's what you want."

"Yeah…that's what I want."

"Okay…then we'll sit and enjoy the sunset."

 _They smile at each other and then look back out at the ocean; neither say a word they just silently sit side by side while watching the beautiful view of the sun setting in the distance._

 **End of Chapter 14**

 **By DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou)**


	15. Chapter 15

Love Collides

* **Chapter 15** *

 _After gazing at the sunset in silence for awhile Sonny and Carly made their way back to the cabaña. Sonny was shocked at how quiet Carly was being since she wasn't the quiet type. Sure she enjoyed ignoring him but only because she figured out long ago it annoyed the hell out of him. Ignoring him was Carly's way at getting back at him but this silence between them right now wasn't out of spite; it was a friendly kind of silence. She even threw a couple of sincere smiles his way now and then before she looked back at the sunset while he kept his eyes on what was the truly the most breathtaking view around them…Carly._

 _Climbing up the staircase, Carly glances at Sonny and shoots him a small smile. She had to admit that she did enjoy herself as they watched the sunset. She never thought she could truly enjoy anything with Sonny but she did today…but only probably because it was the first time since she met him that he wasn't barking out orders at her._

 _Sonny had respected Carly's wishes about not wanting to talk anymore and just sit in silence with her. Maybe there was more to Sonny then she first thought. Maybe just maybe she and Sonny could truly be good friends down the line like she is with Jason. She knew Sonny wanted more from her but she wasn't about to stay married to him because of his fears of turning into his father; besides their past only proved how unfit they were for each other. He was practically the exact opposite of her. Nothing between them could ever work in a romantic aspect._

 _Walking inside the Cabaña with Carly by his side, Sonny frowns a little when he sees the easiness in her start to disappear. He was about to ask her what was troubling her but stops himself when Maria approaches them…_

"Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos, good evening"

 _With a slight nod of his head, Sonny greets her_ "Good evening Maria"

"Maria, I know it's late but I'm starved" _Carly tells her_

 _Grinning at her, Maria replies…_ "Everything has already been taken care of Mrs. Corinthos. I figured you and Mr. Corinthos would enjoy a private meal in your bedroom since this is your first night here on the island."

 _Not giving Carly the chance to reply, Sonny flashes her a dimpled smile_ "Gracias Maria and goodnight" _Wrapping his arm around Carly's waist Sonny leads them towards their bedroom._

 _The second they enter the room the uneasiness Carly felt inside her escalated as she takes in the romantic setting before her. The room was filled with lit candles while rose pedals were scattered all over the bed and around the floor of the bed. A small table for two wasn't far away from the king size bed while romantic music played softly in the background. Carly was sure Sonny was going to take advantage of the situation but she wasn't about to let him. No she was just going to have her dinner and get some beauty sleep._

 _Shutting their bedroom door Sonny could see her body tense up at the sight before her. He knew it scared her but he wasn't about to let her live in fear. Truth was Sonny wanted his wife for the longest time but somehow his yearning for her turned into something he wouldn't call love but it was damn close to it; or maybe he was kidding himself and was already head over heels in love with her but just couldn't admit it not only to her but to himself. He wanted to make love to her but he didn't want any regrets between them. He wanted her to want it and he wanted her to want him after they did make love._

 _Sonny basically wanted a life with Carly, a real marriage and not just because he didn't want to turn into his father but because he was starting to care for her. Carly literally collided her way into his life and often Sonny found himself cursing his bad luck of being stuck with her but lately not as much. She gave him renewed hope that someday he could truly be happy and maybe even fall madly deeply in love…and it was with Carly of all people._

 _Walking past her, Sonny makes his way towards the table and lifts up the lids that kept their food warm. Smiling at her, Sonny says_ "Maria out did herself; these lamb chops look great."

 _Making her way towards the table, Carly questions_ "Has Maria cooked for you before?" _When his dimples deepen at her question Carly tells him_ "I'm not jealous. I was just curious"

"Maybe…" _Sonny answers with a grin then asks_ "And why should you be jealous? I mean Maria is a beautiful woman but come on she's old enough to be my mother, Carly." _he chuckles then says_ "Believe me you have no need to be jealous, Mrs. Corinthos."

"I didn't say I was" _Carly tells him_ "Besides she's not your type…if she were then that would mean Graciella would be your type too since they are twins and just by looking at Graciella you can tell she hasn't had any in years; she's a prude. Believe me if she'd have hooked up with any man for that matter maybe she wouldn't be such a stick in the mud."

 _Smiling, Sonny shakes his head_ "Hey just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to insult Graciella."

"Ugh! How many times do I have to say it? I'm not jealous…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say…" _Sonny smirks at her showing off his dimples_

 _Not wanting to start an argument, Carly changes the subject back to what she asked before_ "So you're not going to tell me if Maria's cooked for you before?" _she asks as Sonny pulls out her chair for her_

 _As she takes a seat in the chair, Sonny asks_ "Why do you care if she's cooked for me before or not?"

"I don't. I was just making conversation" _she replies then takes a bite of her lamb chops_

"Sure you were" _he smirks as he sits himself in front of her and watches her enjoy her dinner_

"So, has she?"

"Jealously suites you"

 _Scoffing at him_ "Okay this is the last time I'm gonna say it…I'm not jealous because I'm not really your wife. Yes my feelings for you have changed; I admit that. I do care for you but my feelings for you don't go beyond friendship Sonny."

"So we're just friends now?" _Sonny questions as he pops the cork off the wine bottle._

"I think we could be very good friends in time."

"I disagree we could never be just friends" _Sonny states as he pours the wine in their wine glasses…_

"And why not; is it because you can't be around a woman unless you think there is a possibility of screwing her brains out?" _Carly replies then takes a sip of her wine_

 _Shaking his head no,_ "Because of what I feel for you and what you feel for me is way beyond friendship and someday soon I hope you'll stop running scared" _Sonny states as he watches her drink some of her wine. When Carly places her wine glass down and suddenly stands up from the table he questions_ "What are you doing?"

"I'm not hungry anymore" _Carly replies upset that he would accuse her of running scared._

 _She wasn't scared of him or anyone else for that matter. She was just trying to set boundaries for them so neither one of them would get hurt. A friendship between them was fine; especially since they had to spend years in a marriage together but anything beyond that would be fatal for them; they were just too different to make it work in the love department. Nodding his head, Sonny stands up as well…_

 _Extending his hand towards her, Sonny asks_ "How about a dance then?"

"Dance with you?" _Carly questions with a smirk on her face_ "I didn't know you gangsters knew how to dance."

"My mother taught me; so how about it Mrs. Corinthos?"

"Alright Sonny, I'll dance with you…but only to prove a point." _Carly tells him as she places her hand into his._

"Yeah?" _he grunts out as he pulls her to him._

"Yes…the point will be that I'm not scared of you Sonny and that I can enjoy your company but that doesn't mean I want more then friendship from you."

"Alright then; we'll see…"

 _As their bodies swayed to the music that was playing in the background, Carly leans her head against his shoulders and shuts her eyes. Getting lost in the music, Carly couldn't help but enjoy being so close to Sonny. She would never admit it to him but she liked how their bodies fit so perfectly together and how good it felt to have his body so close to hers that she could feel his heart beat._

 _Mmm, the smell of the cologne Sonny wore was rather intoxicating. Letting out a small sigh as they continued to sway together in a slow dance, Carly began to notice that their closeness was also getting to him as well; the bulge in his pants pressed up against her was very apparent. Feeling his hard bulge pressing against her body, Carly knew she had to get away before she got so lost in feelings she shouldn't be feeling for her husband that she did something stupid like have sex with him._

 _Breaking away from Sonny taking him off guard, Carly cries out_ "I can't do this!"

 _Before Sonny had the chance to stop her Carly had already ran her way inside their private bathroom closing and no doubt locking the door behind her…_

"Carly!" _Sonny calls out to her._ "There is no need for you to be scared!" _he goes on to tell her frustrated that every time she got close to him she bolted. When he doesn't hear her reply back he lets out a heavy sigh._

 _Leaning her head against the bathroom door, Carly shuts her eyes. She should have never agreed to that stupid dance. She should have known that being that close to Sonny would lead her to trouble. As they dance together she couldn't help but start to feel things for Sonny that she promised herself she wouldn't. They weren't good together and going down the path Sonny wanted them to take together would only lead to heartbreak._

 _They were both better off as friends then lovers. As she told herself that, Carly couldn't help but wonder why it felt so wrong not to give into him; shaking her head she berates herself for thinking that. What she needed was a cold, make that a VERY cold shower and hopefully by the time she was done showering Sonny would be asleep._

 _Meanwhile, staring at the closed bathroom door, Sonny runs a hand through his hair which causes his natural curls to come out from their previous tamed state. Turning around he looks at the romantic setting and how beautiful everything was; Maria did a wonderful job at setting everything up. It was everything he would have done if she hadn't of set it up first._

 _Everything was perfect…all except the fact that his wife was hiding in the bathroom instead of out here enjoying their dinner. For the life of him, Sonny couldn't figure out what was it that was scaring Carly so much; he knows she's attracted to him and for that matter wants to be with him but she won't allow herself to just be in the moment and live their lives together. When they were dancing he knew he was getting to her just as much as she was getting to him but then all of a sudden she bolts inside the bathroom like she'd seen the devil himself._

 _Walking over to the table, Sonny sits down in his chair and began to eat a lonely dinner by himself. He took a couple of bites and then placed his fork down on the plate leaving the rest untouched. Yeah some honeymoon this was; but what is he saying this wasn't a honeymoon…and Carly for that matter doesn't even want this to be a real marriage! For a moment longer Sonny sits and sulks as he stares at the bathroom door and listens to the shower water running inside._

 _Exhaling a long breath, Sonny stands up and begins to pace the room until he catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror on the wall. Boy did he look pathetic!_

 _For a moment Sonny just stands there staring at himself in the mirror until he finally says…_ "Look at yourself you're sulking over a woman; what kind of man are you? You gotta snap out of it" _he tells himself firmly while still staring at his reflection_ "You gotta snap yourself out of this right now; stop being pathetic and go for what you want…and what I want is my wife." _With a nod, Sonny says to himself_ "When she comes out of hiding in the bathroom I'll be ready and waiting. It may take some time to get her to take down the brick wall she keeps building up between us but this island is the perfect place to get her to want to give our marriage a real chance.

 _Now that Sonny talked himself out of his previous funk, he started to get ready for when his wife appeared from out of the bathroom. Opening the door he places the table out in the hallway then goes back inside closing the door behind him…he then starts to undress down to his boxers and gets in bed only not under the covers. When Carly did finally come walking out of the bathroom, Sonny wanted her to see what she was missing and for that matter get a good eye full of him laying there in his boxers wide awake waiting for her. He knew she was no doubt hoping that he was asleep once she finally showed herself but much to her surprise he wouldn't be._

 _It was another ten full minutes before Sonny heard the shower water turn off; turning around he fluffs his pillow and then lays back so he is comfortable while he awaits for his wife to show herself. As the door begins to open, Sonny's dimples deepen as he smiles while placing his hands behind his head._

"Look who finally decided to come to bed…" _Sonny says with a sexy grin as his eyes take in the sight of her wearing his silk robe that was hanging inside the bathroom_ "You look good in my robe."

"I'm only wearing it because I have nothing else to wear thanks to someone here in this room that isn't me!" _Carly tells him in a rude tone then says_ "And why aren't you asleep?" _she asks as her eyes take in the incredibly sexy sight of her husband lying in bed wearing only his boxers._

 _It was taking everything in Carly not to wet her suddenly dry lips when she noticed the bulge he was packing underneath those boxers…the very same bulge she felt when they were dancing that sent her running from him and inside the bathroom._

"Not sleepy…" _Sonny replies_

 _Making herself yawn, Carly says_ "Well I am…" _she walks over to the dresser and begins to search the drawers for something to wear._ "I thought you said Maria bought me some things to wear. So far I only see your stuff in these drawers."

 _Quickly standing up, Sonny walks over to her and purposely stands close to her as he opens up the drawer that contained her things inside_ "This drawer and these three over here are yours." _Opening one of the drawers, Sonny reaches in and takes out a silk ivory nightie and holds it up for her to take._

"Here…why don't you wear this? I have no doubt you'll look gorgeous in it."

 _With him standing so close to her, Carly couldn't help but allow her eyes to drink in the sight of his tanned practically naked body standing next to her. Ugh he wasn't playing fair! She knew what he was up to but it wasn't going to work…well that's what she told herself anyway._

 _Making herself snap out of it, Carly clears her dry throat then says_ "No way in hell. I know Maria meant well but she doesn't know that this marriage isn't real which is why she bought all of these sexy nightgowns for me to wear. However you do know that our marriage isn't real so I won't be wearing that" _she gestures to the nightie he held up in his hands then says_ "Nor will I be wearing any of the other nightgowns so you can tell Mr. Happy…" _she makes a quick glance downward to his package in his boxers then adds_ "He won't be getting any action tonight or any other night for that matter."

 _Grinning, Sonny informs her_ "I hate to break it to you sweetheart but you could be wearing a garbage bag and still look hot to me; besides you're a sexy woman you shouldn't have to wear flannel pajamas all the time." _he stares into her eyes_

"I'm not wearing that" _Carly tells him while shaking her head_

"Fine don't wear it…keep the robe on; although with the way you sleep I won't be surprised if it were to come off in the middle of the night and from where I'm standing it looks like you're not wearing anything underneath it." _Sonny smirks and begins to grin when he pictures her robe coming off in the middle of the night as she snuggles over to his side of the bed._

"You're perverted…" _Cary tells him then says_ "I won't be wearing your robe either…I'll just wear one of your shirts until I can go shopping for myself."

"Even better" _Sonny says as his dimples deepen_ "There is nothing sexier to a man than a woman when she wears his clothes."

 _Letting out a frustrated sigh, Carly snatches the nightgown out of Sonny's hand then storms back inside the bathroom. Once she's back inside the bathroom, Sonny couldn't help but laugh at her; it was good to make her squirm instead of her making him feel like some pathetic love sick puppy._

 _Walking over to the bed, Sonny pulls back the covers and gets in bed; he sits staring at the door waiting for her to come out again. A few minutes later Carly comes walking out of the bathroom only to see Sonny still awake waiting for her. Why couldn't he be asleep already?!_

"You coming to bed baby; you spent so much time hiding from me inside the bathroom that I started to miss you."

"Bite me Corinthos" _Carly mumbles and then says_ "And I wasn't hiding; I have nothing to be scared of."

"Oh yeah…you could have fooled me."

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly walks over to the bed and pulls back the covers on her side as Sonny watches her every move. Once she's in bed not a moment later does Carly start to grab all the pillows and begin to build the wall again between them like she did the night before._

 _Frustrated, Sonny closes his eyes as he shakes his head at her; he couldn't believe she was building the wall of pillows again._

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny says_ "You're kidding me right?! No way in hell are you building that stupid wall of pillows again Carly; this is ridiculous." _When Carly ignores him and continues building the wall, he goes on to say_ "You're my wife Carly; we're married for goodness sakes! A husband and wife share a bed without a stupid wall of pillows between them; and besides you use to like to sleep in my arms."

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're not really married Sonny…"

"Yes we are…otherwise I'd be in jail right now."

"You know what I mean…besides the only reason we got married Sonny was so that the cops couldn't use me to testify against you in court."

 _Nodding his head in agreement, Sonny then stares in her eyes as he says_ "You're right…that is the reason we got married but…I dunno, maybe that was fate's way of bringing us together."

 _Confused, Carly says_ "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know…I mean I'm just…I'm just starting to think or maybe even believe that maybe this was how we were suppose to find each other even though we didn't want to." _Sonny tells her. A brief silence passes between them before he adds in_ "Besides…who are we to argue with fate."

 _Not wanting to believe what he said could be true, Carly asks_ "When did you get all religious?"

"Are you kidding me…I use to be an altar boy."

 _With a slight laugh, Carly says_ "You were a altar boy? Somehow I can't picture that…"

"Not only was I an altar boy but I went to church every Sunday with my mom and even though we didn't have much, my mother worked very hard so that she could send me to Catholic School."

"You went to Catholic School?"

"Yeah"

"Nuns and all?" _Carly couldn't help the smirk that came_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah nuns and all…what's so funny?" _Sonny asks_

"I just can't picture you taking orders from a penguin."

"Well believe it and trust me you didn't want to tick them off…especially this one particular nun named Sister Eugenia. Believe me you didn't want to cross her…" _Sonny tells her with a little chuckle of his own then says_ "She held a mean ruler." _he shakes his hand as if feeling the sting from the ruler_

"Don't tell me you were afraid of a penguin?" _Carly laughs_

"Heck yeah I was and you would be to if you'd seen her; Sister Eugenia was one nun you didn't want to mess with. I swear you tease me a lot about being a neat freak when part of my neat freak complex came from her; whenever I'd get into trouble she'd put me on cleaning duty and that happened quite often."

"Well I hope for her sake that I never meet up with her; especially if she's the reason you're always on my back about being neat."

"You wouldn't really go after a nun would you?"

 _With a slight laugh, Carly replies_ "Then you don't know me as well as you seem to think you do."

 _Wanting to get back to teasing her, Sonny grins when he says_ "I think I do…in fact I bet you're a screamer…you know when you make love; if not then you will be when we finally do take that next step and make love." _When Carly scoffs at his arrogance and shakes her head at him, Sonny adds in_ "You'll see…you'll be screaming out my name over and over again and again and a…"

 _Cutting him off, Carly says_ "Only in your dreams babe…you can keep on fantasizing if you want cause you'll never know from the real experience."

"Yeah well we'll see about that…"

"Do I have to rebuild the wall of pillows higher?" _Carly asks with a slight laugh_

"You can try but I guarantee it won't stay up because someone seems to always wind up on my side of the bed anyway."

"I didn't the last time I put the pillows up; remember you were the one that woke me up because you were grumpy you didn't have your stupid pillow."

"Yeah because you cheated by taking a pillow behind my back; you were all nice and comfortable while I was the one wounded and wound up with a crook in my neck in the morning."

 _With a groan, Carly tells him_ "You know for a mob boss you sure do whine a lot over something as trivial as a pillow. Stop acting like a baby."

"Yeah well you sleep without a pillow for a night and we'll see how you like it in the morning when you have the crook in your neck; we'll see who the baby is then."

"Is that a dare? You think I can't do it?" _Carly asks with a challenge in her eyes and when Sonny just smirks at her she adds in_ "You don't think I can do it do you? Okay, I bet you I can go a night without a pillow and believe me I won't be a whining little baby in the morning fussing about a crook in my neck either."

"Well seeing as though you cheated the last time I think it's safe for me to bet against ya." _Sonny replies then holds out his hand and says_ "Hand over the pillow…oh and no wall of pillows between us either. It doesn't work anyway and you know it." _He reminds her since it's always her that winds up on his side of the bed in his arms anyway and besides Sonny was secretly betting that she'd wind up waking up in his arms which would be just fine by him._

"Fine!" _Carly snaps back and then throws her pillow at him making it hit him in the face_

 _Sonny just grins as he watches her turn her back to him and tries to find a comfortable position to lie in._

 _Once she is finally settled, Sonny takes her pillow and fluffs it on top of his pillow,_ "Ahh it sure feels good to have two nice and fluffy pillows to lay on" _he chuckles as he looks over his shoulder only to see Carly shooting him a deadly glare._

* **In The Morning** *

 _Both Sonny and Carly lay asleep in bed and yes as Sonny predicted in his secret bet with himself Carly was indeed over on his side of the bed lying in his arms. Sonny of course is the first to wake up and when he does he looks down only to see his wife lying sound asleep with her head on his chest and her body snuggled in next to his. He couldn't help the instant smile that came as he silently lays there enjoying the feel of waking up with her in his arms again._

 _Hearing Carly yawn as she starts to stir in her sleep, Sonny quickly closes his eyes pretending that he was asleep; he didn't want her to know that he was awake yet. Carly slowly starts to open her eyes and then look around with blurry vision since she wasn't fully awake just yet. Blinking her eyes a few times, Carly slowly lifts her head up and looks down at what she was lying on; that is when her eyes became fully focused. With her eyes now open wide she stares down at Sonny's chest…_

 _In a soft tone, Carly curses to herself_ "Shit" _and then she makes a quick look up to see if she'd been busted._

 _Once she sees that Sonny is still asleep, Carly says a silent_ "Thank You" _as she looks up to the ceiling. Boy would she never hear the end of it if Sonny was actually awake._

 _Looking back at Sonny lying there asleep, Carly silently stares at him. He looked so damn good just lying there asleep in bed; a small crooked smile appears at the corners of her mouth and before long she starts to nibble on her bottom lip._

 _Lifting up a hand, Carly softly places it on the side of his face for a brief second then quickly removes her hand. When Sonny doesn't wake up, Carly carefully sits up some getting herself in a better position before she lowers her hand back down again but this time she moves around a few strands of his naturally curly hair. When Sonny still doesn't awake, Carly lowers her hand down and places it on his chest as she continues to just stare at him. Inwardly she's screaming at herself for enjoying this time while he's asleep and watching him. She tells herself not to get use to this because their marriage isn't real and one day they will be getting their divorce._

 _As Sonny lay there with his eyes closed it took everything in him not to open them…well not just yet anyway. He was enjoying the feel of her watching him while she thinks he's asleep…oh and of course he was definitely enjoying the touch of her gentle hand on his face and now on his chest. Sonny could feel her staring at him and he couldn't help it any longer._

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny looks up at her and says in a low sexy tone_ "Good morning wife…"

 _Before Carly could react or say anything, Sonny pulls her down to his lips for a morning kiss. Carly gets caught up in the kiss as she kisses him back but then when she starts to realize what she's doing she pulls back from his lips._

"I guess I win the bet" _Sonny tells her with a dimpled grin as he stares up at her staring down at him_ "You couldn't go one night without your pillow and of course like always you wound up on my side of the bed and in my arms." _he smirks making his dimples deepen_

 _Quickly sitting all the way up, Carly scrambles to come up with a reply back_ "Well technically I didn't lose because I did go a night without a pillow."

 _Turning on his side to look at her, Sonny says_ "Not gonna work sweetheart because see while you didn't use your pillow to lay on you did use my chest as your own very personal pillow…" _he reminds her with a cocky little smile then says_ "But that's okay because you're my wife and I'm your husband so feel free to use my chest as your pillow any time you want."

 _It was at that exact moment that a knock was heard at the door and both Sonny and Carly look over at the closed door._

"Come in" _Sonny calls out_

 _The door opens and in walks Maria with a tray of breakfast in bed for the newlyweds…_

"I took the liberty of making you two newlyweds breakfast in bed." _Maria says with a friendly smile_

"Thank you Maria that was very nice of you" _Sonny says_

"Mmm it smells great."

"Well you need your energy and breakfast is the most important meal of the day so eat up; and Mr. Corinthos I don't want you to have to worry about cooking a thing while you are here with your lovely wife. I will do all the cooking; you two are on your honeymoon and you shouldn't have to cook."

 _With a little laugh, Carly says_ "You must be one hell of a cook Maria because my husband here is a tyrant when it comes to his kitchen and who cooks in it."

 _Interrupting_ "Well thank you for the offer Maria and I just may take you up on it since I know you won't leave my kitchen in a dirty mess like a tornado went through it." _Sonny says with a chuckle as he casts a glance over Carly's way and then looks back at Maria as she smiles back_ "Although I may decide to make my wife dinner one night myself. You see she claims she doesn't like fish but she hasn't had my fish so…"

 _Interrupting him, Carly says in a sweet tone in front of Maria_ "You can cook the stinky fish if you want but I won't be eating it."

 _Maria just smiles at the two obviously in love couple and says_ "Well I'll let you two eat your breakfast. You just give me a call if you need me."

 _Once Maria is out of the room and the door closed behind her, Carly says_ "I like Maria. She's nothing like her sister, Graciella." _Sonny just chuckles as he shakes his head at her_ "I'm serious…I mean at least Maria actually does work and she's very kind and sweet to me unlike Graciella."

 _Sonny decides not to make a reply back to that statement because he didn't want to ruin their morning since it was going so good so far. They begin to eat their breakfast and surprisingly without any arguments; both made light conversation as they enjoyed each other's company._

 _Sonny notices that Carly hasn't touched her strawberries; he picks up a strawberry and holds it up to her mouth_

"Open up."

"I can feed myself thank you."

"What's wrong with a husband wanting to feed his wife; besides you haven't touched one of your strawberries. Taste it they're good and very sweet…"

"Have you ever thought that since I haven't eaten any of the strawberries that I didn't want any; besides I love junk food. You're the one who loves to eat the healthy stuff not me…and anyway I only eat strawberries with whipped cream."

"Okay then how about I make you some whipped cream then?" _Sonny offers_

"Didn't Maria just tell you that you didn't have to cook?" _Carly reminds him_

"It won't take that long. I'll be right back." _Sonny says as he places his breakfast tray on the side table and quickly gets out of bed._

 _Carly calls out to him as he practically runs out of the room while putting on his robe_ "Sonny wait! I didn't say I wanted you to make me any whipped cream." _When she doesn't get a reply back, Carly lets out a sigh_

 _It wasn't too long before Sonny was back with his freshly made whipped cream; he comes walking back inside the room and closes the door behind him._

"I see you've eaten everything else on your plate except the bowl of strawberries." _Sonny says with a little laugh_

"I told you I didn't want any."

"Well you'll eat them now…I made a fresh batch of whipped cream."

 _Sonny gets in the bed as he holds the bowl of whipped cream and Carly places her breakfast tray on the side table next to her side of the bed._

"I told you I don't want any strawberries and if you would have listened to me before you went running out of the room you'd have heard me when I said for you not to make any whipped cream." _Carly tells him and then adds in_ "Besides…I like the whip cream out of the can the best."

 _Sonny scrunches his face in disgust_ "How can you like that crap…besides my whipped cream is way better than any store bought crap you buy in a can." _He reaches over to the bowl of strawberries, grabs one then dips it in the whipped cream he made_ "Taste" _he tells her while holding the sweet treat up to her lips_ "Come on, come on, come on try it" _his dimples come out in deep pools as he stares at her mouth_

 _Despite herself, Carly found herself smiling at him and then looks at the enticing strawberry covered in whipped cream he's holding just inches away from her mouth. As she takes a bite of the strawberry some of its juices and a little of the whipped cream fall down onto her cleavage._

"Mmm, that's good." _Carly says as she eats the strawberry with the delicious whipped cream_

 _Looking down she sees the whipped cream that fell down between her breasts…_

 _As she reaches for a napkin on her breakfast tray Sonny stops her by saying_ "Let me get that for you." _When Carly smacks his hand away, Sonny says_ "Okay, you don't want me to use my hand to get it up that's fine…besides I have a better way of getting you clean."

 _Not a second later did Sonny lean his head down to her breast and before Carly knew it he was licking the whipped cream and the strawberry juice away with his tongue. A soft moan escapes her lips as her eyes flutter closed. Once he licked away all the whipped cream and strawberry juice, Sonny continued raining soft sweet tender kisses between the swell of her bosom as he raises a hand up to gently cup her right breast._

 _Carly is now nibbling down on her bottom lip as she enjoys the feel of his mouth on her body. It wasn't too much longer before their lips met again in a passionate duel; Carly wraps her arms around his back as Sonny quickly moves the bowl of whipped cream off to the side table then traps her body underneath his as he takes the kiss deeper._

 _Damn did this feel soooo good and soooo right; neither wanted to stop and both wanted this feeling to always last. When Sonny places his hot mouth at the side of her neck where he overwhelms her with kisses and flicks of his tongue behind her ear, Carly began to moan in pleasure as her hands rub up and down his back._

 _Grinning, Sonny realizes that he found her spot_ "I want you so bad" _he whispers into her ear_ "I want to know every inch of your body Mrs. Corinthos."

 _Carly loved the sound of his sexy voice whispering in her ear and the feel of his hot breath against her skin…but when she heard him call her Mrs. Corinthos that is when the light switch came on and she realized that she had to stop this before it went any further._

"Sonny wait…" _Carly says with her heart racing as it took everything in her to push him back off of her_

 _Looking down at her,_ "What's wrong?" _Sonny asks in a confused tone_

"This…this is wrong. We have to stop. We have to stop this right now." _Carly tells him and then pushes him the rest of the way off of her as she practically bolts out of bed and runs straight to the bathroom._

 _Shocked and confused, Sonny stares at the closed bathroom door as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair. They can't keep doing this, Sonny tells himself; he wanted her so bad but she keeps pulling away from him._

* **Port Charles, NY – The Harbor View Towers (Jason's Penthouse)** *

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" _Jason shouts out at the person who was banging on his front door._

 _It was early and he was tired from a late night out at Jakes he had with some brunette he met while playing pool. Since the men had informed him that Sonny and Carly where gone to the island he treated himself to a much needed night off. He needed the vacation desperately. Yes Jason loved Sonny and Carly but being caught in the middle of their fights was exhausting._

 _Opening the penthouse door, Jason inwardly groans at the sight of his unwelcome guest_. _It was the last person he wanted to see right now or ever for that matter._

 _When Jason just stares at him with his famous blank stare, Taggert asks_ "Where's the new Mrs. Corinthos?" _When Jason continues to stare at him with a bored expression across his face, Taggert goes on to say…_ "What's wrong Anger boy? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just thinking up a lie to cover up for your boss? Well save what little brain cells you have left because this time your partner in crime isn't getting away with this. I have a witness that came to the PCPD to report a kidnapping. This person states he saw your pal, Sonny kidnap his wife. He knew it was Carly because of the picture that's plastered in the newspaper of her. He would have came last night to report the offence, but he was fearful given Sonny's and your reputation but thankfully his wife talked him into doing the right thing. You should also know that our witness is being protected by us in case you decide to bully him to keep his mouth shut like you did with Carly."

"As usual Taggert you're wasting my time. Taking your wife on a long overdue honeymoon is not a crime."

"Honeymoon huh? Then you wouldn't mind putting Carly on the phone so she can confirm your story"

"Actually I would" _Jason states_ "If you want her number get a judge to grant you a warrant. I'm not about to help you try and ruin Sonny's honeymoon with his wife" _Not giving Taggert a chance to reply, Jason slams the door shut in his face._

 ***** **Back at the Island** *

 _Carly peeks inside the room as she opens the bathroom door ever so slightly. Not seeing Sonny around she pushes the door completely open and lets out a heavy sigh. Carly knew she was acting ridiculous by running off and hiding in a bathroom like a scared little girl but he left her with no choice. If she had stayed in bed a second more she was positive Sonny would have convinced her to stay. And the last thing she wanted was for them to have sex. Giving into Sonny would only make it that much harder to leave him when the time came. She had to stay strong for both of them since it was obvious that Sonny had no will power what so ever and that he had diluted himself into thinking they could have a real marriage._

 _Deciding she better get dressed as fast as she could before her husband reappeared Carly struts over towards her dresser drawers. Opening one of her drawers Carly pulls out a jean mini skirt that had a small slit in it on the side. Carly then grabs a simple white tank top to wear along with it. Holding her clothes in her hand, Carly shuts the drawers and makes her way back towards the bathroom to change so Sonny wouldn't accidentally walk in on her and get yet another peep show out of her._

 _Once fully dressed Carly walks back into their bedroom and smiles when Sonny had yet to return from wherever he was. Walking over to the closet door, Carly grabs a pair of sandals and places them onto her feet and then makes her way towards Sonny's side of the bed. Opening Sonny's nightstand drawer Carly pulls out the roll of cash she knew he always kept there…well at least he did back at home so she was hoping the same would be true here on the Island too. The amount Sonny kept in his nightstand was enough to keep her occupied for most of the day shopping._

 _Sonny was reading the newspaper while he waited for his wife to come out of hiding when his cell phone started to ring. Setting aside his newspaper onto the coffee table he pulls out the ringing cell phone from his suit jacket breast pocket._

 _Glancing down at the caller ID seeing who it was, Sonny lets out a sigh before answering the phone_ "Whatever Benny is whining about handle it yourself Jason; you're more than capable of handling things while I'm gone. I came to the island to spend some alone time with my wife and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Benny hasn't complained to me about you leaving yet Sonny. I'm calling because Taggert showed up at my place just now" _Jason states with a smile across his face._

 _Sonny has been calling Carly his wife a lot lately and he couldn't help but wonder if Sonny had fallen for Carly. It would explain the jealously he felt when Carly and he shared a secret about Carly's search to find her birth mother._

"What someone took the last doughnut at Kelly's this morning and he's trying to blame one of us for it" _Sonny asks sarcastically_

"Apparently he has a witness that saw you kidnap Carly. The men told me that you took Carly to the island but they didn't say how you pulled it off"

"I simply carried her towards the limo Jason. I wanted to surprise my wife with a surprise honeymoon. This so called witness is just another lame ass attempt to get me behind bars _" Sonny states_

"Well that's what I told Taggert. I told him that you and Carly were on your honeymoon."

 _Stopping herself from being seen by Sonny, Carly leans her head against the wall when she overhears Sonny talking to someone on the phone…what was that Sonny said about a witness she asks herself._

"Good… like I said before Jason, this kidnapping wrap is just another lame ass attempt of Taggert's but it's not gonna work. Once we return back to Port Charles Carly will back me up because she loves me Jason. She would miss me if I landed in the slammer" _Sonny states confidently besides if Carly wanted to send him to jail she would have done so instead of marrying him._

 _Rolling her eyes at Sonny's words Carly couldn't help but wonder how Sonny could still be so cocky despite all the times she rejected him. It drove her crazy that he was so confident in himself that he thought he knew how she felt about him and he was a damn fool to assume she loves him. Sure she was attracted to him, but then again what straight woman wouldn't be but that didn't mean she was in love with him._

 _Then it occurred to her that maybe Sonny was projecting his feelings for her onto her since he didn't want to admit to her or himself that HE was in love with her. It would also explain why he wanted to stay married to her. Sure he used his father as a front but now she was really starting to believe that her husband had fallen in love with her._

 _With laughter laced into his voice, Jason questions_ "So does that means you love her too?"

"What, no! What are you talking about Jason?!" _Sonny asks with a frown on his face_

"Well you said Carly loved you so I just assume that you loved her too" _Jason states_

"I do NOT!" _Sonny barks out over the phone_

"I think you do" _Jason laughs_

"Shut up! I don't love her man" _Sonny spats out_

 _Showing herself, Carly states with a smile on her face_ "I think you do"

 _Glancing at Carly, Sonny inwardly groans. That woman had the worst timing EVER!_

"Oh come on Sonny just admit it already. You love Carly…" _Jason teases him_

"What was that Jason?! You're breaking up man…" _Sonny says not wanting to have this discussion now that Carly was in the room before hanging up on him. Looking over to where she stood staring at him, Sonny sees the smile on her face grow bigger. Replying to her earlier statement moments ago, he asks_ "Do you want me to love you?" _When he sees that all too familiar uneasiness across her face, Sonny stands up and approaches her_ "You don't have to be scared anymore Carly"

"I'm not scared but you're really starting to annoy me!" _Carly hisses out at him_

"Annoy you?" _Sonny questions taken aback by her sudden anger since she was just smiling at him seconds ago._

 _Maybe his wife was a little crazy after all…Sonny was starting to think that his first impressions of her was wrong but now he wasn't so sure._

"How dare you stand there and assume to know how I feel about _**anything**_! You may _think_ you know me but you don't Sonny! And if anyone is in love with anyone it's _you_ with _me_ because you are the only one here who wants a real marriage!"

"Oh BULLSHIT! You've been running scared our whole marriage and probably you're whole damn life! How the hell do you expect to find love when you keep running off when a man gets close to you?!"

"I don't have to listen to this crap!" _Carly screams out to him_

 _As Carly turns to leave, Sonny calls out to her_ "That right keep running Carly like you always do!"

 _Turning back around, Carly locks eyes with him_ "I'm NOT running away from you!"

"Could have fooled me"

"I don't want to fall in love with a man like you! You're the exact opposite kind of man I would want to fall for. That's why I walk away from you! I don't want to stay married to you a second more then I have too!"

 _Maybe if she hurt him he would get the picture that they weren't right for each other and he would leave her alone. That way she could stop caring about him all together. This was a marriage of convince and that's how she wanted it to stay._

"You would be so lucky to fall in love with a man like me!" _Sonny tells her_

"I'm sure you would think so but trust me Sonny you are no prize!"

"And you're no walk in the park!?" _Sonny hisses out at her_ "And I may not be the man you were looking for but guess what you are hardly the type of woman I would have went for in the past!"

"Fine! Then stay the hell away from me!" _Carly yells before turning her back on him and leaving the room._

 _Watching her retreating form, Sonny screams out to her_ "FINE I WILL THEN! I MUST HAVE BEEN CRAZY IN THE FIRST PLACE TO EVER THINK I COULD BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

 _As she disappeared out of the line sight, Sonny kicks the coffee table in frustration. If his wife wanted space then she was going to get IT! He was going to let HER miss him for once. Maybe then she would stop running scared if he gave her the space she says she wanted. Running a hand through his hair Sonny decides that a nice long swim would do him good._

 _After storming out of the cabaña Carly got inside of Sonny's limo and ordered the driver to take her to the nearest stores to shop. After shutting the partition, Carly shuts her eyes as her tears fell down her cheeks._

 _UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why was she letting their stupid fight get to her so much Carly silently asks herself?! This was a good thing that Sonny was finally mad at her. He had finally agreed that giving their marriage a real chance was a crazy notion like she wanted him to for the longest time. But if that was what she truly wanted then why did it hurt her feelings so much when Sonny finally agreed with her?"_

 _Wiping the tears streaks off her cheeks, Carly lets out a heavy sigh._ "I'm so messed up and it's all Sonny's fault." _Carly whispers to herself._

 _Before Sonny entered her life she was sure of her feelings towards everything and anything but now he had her seconding guessing her feelings._

 _A little while later with shopping bags in her hands, Carly makes her way inside the cabaña but the second she does she spots Sonny walking in from the terrace wearing only a pair of swim trunks with a towel around his neck. Water was dripping down his chest and legs as he stood still staring back at her._

 _Nibbling on her bottom lip Carly locks eyes with his; she wasn't sure what to say or do since they haven't spoken since their fight earlier. When he doesn't say anything, Carly decides to break the silence by fighting with him. It was the only thing she could think to do right now because of the way they left things earlier_

"It's not going to work you know!"

"What isn't going to work?" _Sonny questions back just as annoyed as she was. The swim he took had actually calmed him down…that was until now._

"You think strutting around here half naked is going to make me want to jump your bones Sonny, well think again!"

"Get over yourself wife! I wouldn't touch your crazy ass with a ten foot poll right now! In fact I have no desire to be around you what so ever! I'm going to my casino to work since I need to be with sane, rational people for a change!"

 _As he walks off towards their bedroom, Carly lets out a frustrated scream as she tosses her shopping bags onto the floor!_

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* **Later That Night** *

 _Now wearing a red short cocktail dress that she bought herself at one of the boutiques she went shopping at that afternoon, Carly decides if Sonny was going to spend the night at the casino working then she was going to enjoy herself at the casino gambling away all his money. She was happy that she actually did buy this dress instead of the other one she almost bought earlier; this dress was a whole lot sexier than the other one. It hugged her every curve perfectly like it was made for her and she was sure that walking inside Sonny's casino that all the men's eyes would be on her._

 _Carly was going to make Sonny sooooooooooooo jealous of every single man in the room when she comes walking the casino wearing the dress she had on. She was going make sure that she had the attention of all the men in the room while ignoring Sonny. He deserved it for calling her crazy. She was going to show him that despite what he said earlier he still yearned to have her._

"Mr. Corinthos is going to love that dress you have on" _Maria states as she walks up from behind her._ "You have excellent taste in fashion"

 _Turning around, Carly smiles at her_ "That's the plan Maria." _She was going to have Sonny eat his heart out._

 _Letting out a chuckle Maria laughs_ "That's good…make him beg for it sweetheart. It does a man good to have to beg for it once and awhile."

"Oh he will definitely be begging that's for sure…" _Carly states with a smile on her face, although all the begging in the world won't get him laid; especially after he called her crazy._

"I'll go have the driver bring the car around front…" _Maria states as she leaves out the room_

 ***** **The Casino** *****

 _Walking inside Sonny's casino, Carly scans the room for him as the men in the room started to stare hungrily at her. Ignoring the leering eyes that followed her, Carly decides to try her hand at gambling since her husband was nowhere in sight…_

 _Across the room, Sonny emerges from his office to get himself a much needed drink at the bar. As he approaches the bar, Sonny spots his wife right away by the entrance of the casino gambling his money away no doubt._

 _Signalling for his manager with a nod of his head, Sonny then glances at the bartender_ "Scotch on the rocks"

 _Taking a seat on one of the stools as his manager approached him, Sonny hears him question in a worried tone_ "Mr. Corinthos is something wrong?"

"No, you see the blonde by the entrance in the short red dress?"

"Yes, how can I miss her? All the men in the place have had their eyes on her the moment she entered the Casino sir; she's a very attractive young lady. Do you want me to send her a complementary drink on your behalf?"

"That attractive lady is my wife and I expect everyone to keep their eyes _**off**_ her" _Sonny states angrily at finding out that people were gawking at Carly like she was some slab of meat._

"Oh sorry sir, I meant no disrespect and I'll make sure the staff treats your wife with respect and make sure the customers do as well" _the manager reassures him._

"Good" _Sonny spat out as his drink is placed in front of him_. "I want you to make sure my wife looses every bet she plays unless I single you otherwise"

"You want your wife to lose?" _the manager asks with a frown on his face_

"That's right" _Sonny states before taking a sip of his drink._

 _Not wanting to argue with Sonny he nods his head_ "Very well Mr. Corinthos"

 _As the manager makes his leave an attractive redhead makes her way towards Sonny. Taking a seat beside him, the woman orders a cocktail. As she waited for her drink she smiles brightly at Sonny…_

"Would you like to know a secret?"

 _Glancing at the woman beside him Sonny replies_ "Why not" _he had nothing better to do since he had no intention of giving Carly any attention what so ever unless she came to him._

"I came over here to save you"

"Save me?" _Sonny asks puzzled_

"Yes, save you from being alone…beside a man as handsome as you should never be without a woman on his arm."

 _Grinning at her Sonny lets out a chuckle. He was about to explain to her that he was a married man but before he knew it the poor woman was being yanked off the stool she was sitting on and pushed down to the floor._

 _As the woman screams when her body slams against the hard floor, Carly glares at Sonny while she made her way to his side_ "I'm sorry honey but Mr. Corinthos won't be needing your " _ **services**_ " he's a happily married man… to ME!" _she shows off her huge wedding ring in front of the woman's face_ "You can call me, Mrs. Corinthos…"

 _Shaking his head, Sonny stands up and walks past Carly to help the poor woman up while saying_ "I apologize on my wife's behalf. She can have a nasty temper at times especially when she's jealous."

"Don't you dare speak for me Sonny! I'm not jealous of some bimbo who could easily be passed off as a one dollar whore."

"Again I'm very sorry about this" _Sonny states_ "And I will make sure all your expenses are on me tonight."

"That's alright Mr. Corinthos and thank you" _The woman states before walking off without touching the drink she had ordered. Being a smart woman she knew that fighting with a woman like Mrs. Corinthos would get her nowhere but trouble._

 _Glancing at Carly as the lady walked off Sonny asks her_ "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Oh go to hell!" _Carly spats out to him before walking past him_

 _Taking a hold of her hand as she walks past him in a huff, Sonny pulls her back to him. Before she could protest his lips crash down onto hers giving her a HOT, punishing kiss._

 _Hearing her moan into his mouth, Sonny breaks away from her while stating with a smirk on his face_ "You're kind of cute when you're jealous. Although I hope you don't make it a habit of attacking poor defenceless women because you can't keep the green eyed monster at bay"

"I'm not jealous" _Carly states as her fingertips wipe off the small traces of her lipstick from his lips._ "I just don't think a married man should be flirting with some bimbo that looks like a hooker. And you're an even bigger jerk then I thought you were for flirting with her in the first place."

 _Glancing back at the bartender, Sonny is pleased that he is doing his job instead of listening in on their conversation_. "I wasn't flirting with her, she came on to me. I was going to explain to her that I am married but you didn't give me the chance. Before I could even get a word out you came out of nowhere and yanked her out of her chair like a crazed woman." _Leaning into her Sonny whispers into her ear_ "Besides, how are people to know I'm married when my wife spends most of her time hiding from me?"

"Well I'm here now" _Carly tells him softly_

"Well since you're here do you care to join me for dinner and maybe afterwards we could gamble a little?"

"That sounds nice…but I thought you had work to do."

"I finished earlier than planned so I'm all yours tonight; that is if you want me." _Sonny states_

"Spending the evening together won't be so bad. There are worse ways someone could spend a evening"

"Worse ways huh? Wow you really need to work on your compliments wife" _Sonny tells her as he wraps his arm around her waist and escorts her towards his private dining table._

 _After pushing Carly's chair in for her as she sat down Sonny then took his seat in the chair in across from her…_

 _Taking in the sight of his wife, Sonny tells her with a dimpled smile_ "You look beautiful tonight"

 _Blushing a little despite herself…_ "Thank you…it was kind of expensive" _Carly makes it a point to tell him about her dress_

"That's alright I can afford it… you're Mrs. Corinthos now you don't need to worry about the price tag."

"One of the perks of being your wife huh?" _Carly giggles out_

"Among many others" _Sonny nods his head with a smile on his face._

 _He didn't know how she did it. One minute she had him wanting to throw things across the wall in frustration and the next he wanted to kiss her senseless._

 _Approaching the table, the waiter says_ "Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos good evening. Mr. Corinthos, sir the chef wanted me to tell you that he has fresh lobster tonight."

 _Seeing the look on his wife's face, Sonny states_ "Thanks but I think my bride would enjoy a nice steak and a baked potato instead." _Glancing at Carly, Sonny states_ "Unless you would like the chef to make you something else sweetheart?"

 _Shaking her head,_ "No that sounds great."

"I will have the lobster however" _Sonny tells the waiter_

"With your usual drink?" _The waiter questions_

"Yeah" _Sonny replies._

 _As the waiter walked off, Carly states_ "I can't believe you did that. I was sure you were going to have your chef make me that yucky lobster"

"Well there is a lot about me that you don't know" _Sonny states…he then goes on to say_ "Just like there is a lot I don't know about you; although I would love to learn more. Like for example, how does a girl from Florida turn out to loath seafood like you do?"

"Just because I use to live in Florida doesn't mean I desire to put slimy creatures in my mouth and swallow it. Besides if you want to eat meat you eat a nice slab of steak; fish is just a poor substitute for real meat"

"You'll like my fish or lobster when I make it for you…" _Sonny states_

"Sonny I've tried fish before and hated it. Just the smell makes me want to puke!"

"But you've never had my fish"

"And I never will" _Carly tells him_

"I think I could get you to eat some and love it"

"Think again Sonny; you can cook the fish, you can even spin it into cotton candy if you want but I won't be eating it" _Carly states as she rolls her eyes at him_

"We'll see Mrs. Corinthos" _Sonny laughs always enjoying a challenge_

 _After spending a surprising meal together without a single fight, and even managed to have a laugh or two, Sonny and Carly had made their way towards the gambling tables. After watching Carly lose few games, he hears her sigh…._

"Now I know how you make your money…there is no way anyone can win"

 _With a chuckle, Sonny tells her_ "It's not the table's sweetheart it's you and I'll prove it to you."

 _With a frown on her face as she watches Sonny places a bunch of his chips on the number 3, Carly asks_ "Why did you pick three?"

"You, me and a baby makes three" _Sonny simply states as the wheel starts spinning around._

 _Yes Sonny knew he was flirting with Carly even though he'd promised himself earlier that he would give her space and then especially after their argument when he came in from his swim and he told her he wouldn't touch her crazy ass with a ten foot pole. Maybe he should stick to his promise but that thought quickly went out of Sonny's head when heard Carly announce herself as his wife, Mrs. Corinthos and then flash her ring in front of everyone; he knew at that moment that he still had a chance with his wife even if she didn't want to admit it to him or to herself yet._

 _Scoffing at him, Carly tells him_ "Keep dreaming"

"Three is the winner" _the croupier announces_

"That doesn't mean anything so don't get any ideas. You probably have all the tables in here rigged" _Carly states, when he is all dimples._

"I don't cheat, you can look underneath the table if you'd like" _Sonny states before he goes on to tell her_ "And you can run all you want but no amount of running can keep you from meeting your fate with me."

"Oh yeah?" _Carly questions placing a chip on the number One, Carly states_ "One, for me, myself and I!"

 _Keeping his chips on the number three Sonny tells her_ "I'm staying on three" _as the wheel starts to spin again._

"Like the ball is really going to fall on three again" _Carly states_

"Well you can't fight destiny" _Sonny replies with a dimple grin_

"Three again" _the croupier announces_

 _Shaking her head, Carly asks_ "Are you still sticking to your story that this table isn't rigged?"

"The table isn't rigged; you're just a lousy roulette player. Maybe if you listen to your heart you would actually win at something."

"I listen to my heart" _Carly tells him_

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes!"

"Then why did you pick one? You don't really want to be alone and yet you picked one"

"So you're telling me if I follow my heart I'll actually win" _Carly questions him_

"Yeah, that's right" _Sonny nods_

"Alright fine" _Shutting her eyes Carly states_ "If fate, love, or whatever else you want to call it works then I should be able to win without evening looking at the number I place my chip down on and win because fate would have made me do so"

"That's right" _Sonny states as he gives his men the single to let her win. With a smile on his face he couldn't believe that Carly had actually ended up putting her chip on the number three._ "You sure that's where you want to place your chip"

"Uh-huh" _Carly states. Nibbling on her bottom lip Carly asks_ "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure that's where your heart was telling you to place your chip at" _Sonny states as the wheel starts to spin…._

"Three, Mrs. Corinthos wins!"

 _Opening her eyes, Carly looks down in shock and then back at her husband who had a cocky smile on his face_ "No it can't be!"

 _Leaning into her, Sonny whispers_ "Like I said you can't run away from your destiny"

"Oh yeah?! Watch me!" _Carly is about to grab her chip to place it on another number but Sonny stops her as he takes a hold of her hand and walks her away from the table._

"Sonneee! Sonny! What are you doing?"

"You need to learn to know when to walk away" _Stopping in his tracks Sonny faces her while wetting his bottom lip then goes on to whisper to her_ "And when to stay put"

"Yeah?" _Carly whispers_

"Yeah" _Sonny whispers as he starts to lean into her_

"So uh…tell me Sonny aside from money and power what do you love doing most?" _Carly questions_

 _With a grin on his face instead of answering her with words, Sonny places his hands onto her hips pulling her close and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. When she starts to moan into his mouth he pulls away yet again._

 _With a grunt Sonny asks_ "How about a walk on the beach?"

 _Smiling at him, Carly asks_ "What about our winnings; you just walked away without taking our money?"

"They'll wire the money to our account, don't worry about it" _Sonny states. Extending his hand to her Sonny asks yet again_ "So how about it Mrs. Corinthos?"

 _Placing her hand into his, Carly almost pulls it away when she feels the spark between them but doesn't…instead she silently tells herself that there was nothing to be afraid of._

"A walk on the beach sounds really nice"

"Good…let's go then" _Sonny says before he escorts her out of his casino._

 _With Sonny's arm around her waist as they walk towards the exit, Carly looks at him with a playful little smile as she tells him_ "You know if you're a good boy I just may buy you something pretty with the money I won tonight."

"Oh yeah…" _Sonny chuckles then says_ "Big spender huh?"

 _Carly giggles then says_ "So tell me Mr. Corinthos just what is it that you want? You just name it and I'll buy it."

 _As they exit out the front doors of the casino, the valet quickly calls for the limo without Sonny having to say a word; but it didn't matter because Sonny was more interested in the beautiful woman standing next to him. Hearing Carly's question, Sonny turns around to face her; their eyes meet and for a second they just stare at each other before Sonny finally answers her question by saying…_

"I have everything I want right here…"

 _It wasn't a second later that the limo pulls up and the valet clears his throat before saying_ "Excuse me Mr. Corinthos, sorry to interrupt. Your limo awaits…" _he then walks over to the back door and opens it for them._

"Looks like the limo is here" _Carly says in a soft tone as she stares into his eyes that are staring back at her_ "We should get inside."

 _She knew that he wanted to kiss her and probably would have if the limo hadn't of shown up when it did…she also knew that if he did kiss her that she would have kissed him back. The thing that she didn't know was why? Why was she allowing him to kiss her and why wasn't she fighting him on it. She still felt the same with her reasons of why they shouldn't be together…wait a minute what were those reasons again?_

"Yeah, yeah okay…after you." _Sonny says as he lets her walk ahead of him_

 ***** **The Beach** *****

 _The ride in the limo wasn't what Sonny expected it to be…he was sure that when the valet interrupted them before he could kiss her again that Carly would withdraw from him and start pushing him away but to his surprise that didn't happen. Carly actually spent the ride talking to him about how much fun she'd had with him at the casino tonight. Maybe her talking to him was her way of not bringing up the kiss that almost happened or for that matter her way of controlling the conversation so that he couldn't bring up her being jealous of the woman that was flirting with him._

 _Once the limo dropped them off at the cabaña, Carly practically jumps out the back door and runs out to their private stretch of beach; she was on such a high tonight that she didn't want the night to end. Sonny follows running behind Carly trying to catch up to her but she was surprisingly fast. When Sonny finally does catch up to her he was out of breath; bending over putting his hands on his knees he works at catching his breath as he looks over to where Carly stood kicking her shoes off and spinning around in a circle with her arms out at her sides._

 _Standing up, Sonny calls out to her_ "You're gonna make yourself dizzy doing that" _he smiles watching her twirl around until she finally falls down; he runs over to her and gets down on his knees at her side as he asks…_ "Are you okay?"

 _Looking up at him, Carly replies with a playful laugh_ "Look at you looking so serious" _she giggles_ "I'm fine." _she sits up some but leans herself back on her elbows_ "Don't be such a worry wart."

"Well you fell so I just thought you might have hurt yourself."

 _Shaking her head,_ "Nope just a little dizzy…"

"You see I told you…" _Sonny tells her then adds in_ "You shouldn't have been spinning around like that then you wouldn't have fallen."

"Oh for goodness sakes Sonny I'm fine; you act as if I broke a leg or something. Besides I use to love to spin around back on the beach in Florida and fall down into the water. I would just lay there and let the water wash up all around me."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you sweetheart but you missed the shoreline by like two feet…" _Sonny says with a laugh as he points over to the water splashing onto the shore and sand_ "What's gotten into you. You seem a lot more…I don't know you just seem happy. It's good to see you actually smiling and happy." _Standing up from the ground, Sonny reaches out a hand to her offering to help her up_

 _Placing her hand in his, Carly stand up to her feet with his assistance_ "I don't know. Maybe it's this Island…everything here is so beautiful. When I went shopping earlier today I couldn't believe how gorgeous everything was" _she tells him as she stares out at the water while slowly waking over to the shore letting her feet get wet_

"Oh…well for a minute there I thought you were actually enjoying spending time with me."

 _With a slight grin, Carly looks over her shoulder at him and says_ "Now who's jealous" _she smirks_ "And of your own Island at that…" _she shakes her head teasingly at him_

"You mean oppose to being jealous of an innocent woman I just happened to be talking to?"

"You mean the bimbo that was flirting with you…" _Carly corrects him then says_ "And I wasn't jealous…I was just setting her straight. I mean how would it look if I allowed some tramp to be hanging all over you when we are supposed to be making everyone believe we're madly in love."

"Well you certainly pulled your part off…" _Sonny grins and flashes his dimples_ "I have a feeling word will get out that Mrs. Corinthos will scratch anyone's eyes out that tries to come on to her husband."

"You loved it didn't you…"

 _Grinning_ "Well I can't deny that it was enjoyable to see you mark your territory…mainly me." _Sonny says as he walks over to where she stood_ "What was that you said… I'm sorry honey but Mr. Corinthos won't be needing your "services" he's a happily married man…" _he says mocking her words_

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you…"

 _Shaking his head_ "Nope…" _Sonny grins as he stares at her_ "I especially loved the part where you flashed your ring and called yourself Mrs. Corinthos." _he takes her hand in his and lifts it up between them to show her ring sparkling in the moonlight_ "I gotta say Mrs. Corinthos…it does look good on you." _he places a soft kiss to her hand then gently lowers her hand back down_

"Well diamonds are a girl's best friend after all…" _Carly replies trying not to smile after he kissed her hand_

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight in this dress?" _Sonny asks as he places his hands on her hips_

 _Nodding_ "Are you trying to flirt with me Mr. Corinthos? And here I thought you said you wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole?"

 _Shrugging his shoulders,_ "Changed my mind…" _Sonny replies then says_ "Besides the way you look in that dress…I can't help myself."

 _Sonny leans in to her lips for a kiss and just when their lips are about to connect a big wave of water comes crashing into their feet and causes them to break apart; well for that matter causes Sonny to go hysterical at the fact that his shoes and the bottom part of his pants were all wet._

"Damn It!" _Sonny curses as he looks down shaking his leg and groans at the sight of his shoes and pants all soak and wet_

 _Carly laughs at Sonny when he starts cursing_ "Oh for goodness sakes Sonny you have a closet full of a billion suits and shoes to match. I swear you are more of a clotheshorse than any woman on a good day. Besides we're on a beach. You don't walk around with shoe on…"

 _Looking up at her, Sonny asks_ "Oh so you think this is funny huh." _When Carly just laughs at him, Sonny starts to laugh himself_ "I'll show you funny."

 _Quickly reaching down, Sonny splashes water on her; Carly's eyes open wide and mouth drops open in surprise as she stares at him and shakes her head not believing that he did that._

"Oh you are so gonna pay for **THAT** …" _Carly replies as she splashes him back_

 _It wasn't a second later that the two started splashing each other with water as screams of their laughter could be heard all the way back to the cabaña. Maria just happened to be walking out back before she turned in for the night with a book in her room; she stops in place when she hears a faint sound of people laughing. Taking a closer look she smiles when she sees Mr. Corinthos and his lovely new bride having fun playing in the ocean. With a smile on her face she leaves the two lovebirds to their private time together._

 _By now both Sonny and Carly were having so much fun splashing each other that they didn't even notice that their clothes were soaked through. Carly takes off running after she gives Sonny a good shove making him fall into a wave that was just coming in…_

"Get back here woman!"

 _Carly squeals as he began to run after her_ "Never!"

 _Sonny chases after her until he finally catches up to her; Carly lets out a playful laugh as he captures her with his arms circling around her waist and they fall down to the sand together._

 _Sonny starts to tickle Carly and she laughs uncontrollably while saying_ "Sonneeeee stooooop I'm ticklish!" _she laughs and rolls him on to his back._

 _Looking up at her with a sly grin, Sonny says_ "I take it you like to be on top huh, Mrs. Corinthos; you finally got me where you want me."

 _Rolling her eyes,_ "Dream on Corinthos…" _Carly tells him with a devilish grin of her own as she picks up a hand full of sand and stuffs it inside of his shirt._

"I can't believe you just did that…" _Sonny yells as he grabs a handful of sand and shoves it down the back of her dress_

 _They began rolling around in the sand laughing and playing with each other._

 _Sonny started to tickle her again and Carly laughs while calling out his name_ "Sonneee! Sonnneee…"

 _Now with her trapped underneath him, Sonny straddles her down and places her hands above her head; she stares up at him and he stares down at her. Their hearts are racing as their laughter starts to die down and they just stare into each other's eyes. They both felt the sparks flying between them and they both knew what they wanted to do. It wasn't a moment later that Sonny slowly began to lean down close into her personal space as Carly wiggles her hands free. She pulls him the rest of the way down to her and he captures her lips in a passionate kiss…a kiss she didn't deny him as her arms wrap around his back._

 _A small wave comes into the shore and crashes around the soon to be lovers as they lay there in the sand kissing like they are the only two people in the world._

 _As their lips part, Sonny stares down into her eyes and says_ "What do you say we take this inside?"

"Yeah…I think we should" _Carly softly replies_ "I mean we're all wet and dirty. We should clean up."

 _Hearing her suggest they clean up, Sonny starts to think that she's pulling away from him again…he didn't want her to go lock herself into the bathroom again and ignore him. Carly could see the sadness that came over his face and she instantly knew what he was thinking…_

"I think a hot shower will do us good…" _Carly tells him hoping he'd read between the lines getting her unspoken message and then says_ "What do you think?" _she nibbles down on her bottom lip as she stares up at him nervously._ "I don't want this night to end…" _she tells him in a soft whisper_

 _Smiling down at her, Sonny understands her message loud and clear_ "Are you sure?" _he asks_

 _Nodding_ "Yes…"

 _And with that said, Sonny stands up and then helps Carly up to her feet; he frames her face in the palms of his hands and kisses her with all the pent up passion he'd kept bottled up inside for her. She kisses him back just as passionately and when they finally part Carly takes off running back to the cabaña laughing playfully all the way; Sonny follows behind her laughing and anticipating the moment that he and his wife will finally connect together as one._

 ***** **The Bedroom** *****

 **Oooh, awww babe, awww  
(You're my baby, my baby, you're my sweet sweet child, you're my only love)  
Aww darlin, aww baby.**

 _The bedroom door quickly opens and Sonny and Carly come inside kissing like there is no tomorrow; they can't keep their hands off each other. Sonny kicks the door shut then he and Carly began to quickly undress each other while making their way to the bathroom door leaving a trail of wet clothes all the way…Sonny ridding Carly of her dress and panties and Carly ridding him of his shirt while Sonny kicks off his wet shoes and socks._

 _Now inside the bathroom, Sonny reaches inside the shower turning on the water and when he turns back around he is met with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life. There stood Carly in nothing but her birthday suit. Sonny took a moment to let his eyes scan up and down her gorgeous body…even though she had grains of wet sand stuck to her creamy skin he still thought he was the luckiest man on earth to have her as his wife. Yes the woman drove him crazy at times and maybe the way they got together wasn't the best but for some reason Sonny didn't care about that too much anymore; besides they can't change the past and even if he could he wouldn't want to because then he'd have missed out in finding her._

 **You're like a baby,  
Jumping up and down  
Ooh like a baby  
I can't put you down**

"Come here…" _Sonny tells her in a low sexy tone_

 _With a sexy little grin, Carly slowly walks the small distance between them_ "I take it you like what you see."

 _Showing off his dimples, Sonny lets out a small growl before saying_ "Get over here and I'll show you just how much I love what I see."

 _Just when Sonny is about to reach out to her and pull her body against his, Carly quickly backs up with a little laugh…_ "Oh no you don't…" _she tells him then gestures her hand to his pants he still had on_ "You still have some undressing to do…"

 _Grinning_ "Well I thought I'd give you the honors of finishing the job." _Sonny replies as he holds his hand out to his sides…_

 **And when you cry  
I'll pacify you  
Here in my arms  
You're safe and warm**

 _Lightly nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly walks back over to where he stood; once they are face to face she begins her task of ridding him of his pants as she unbuttons them and then lowers the zipper. She glances downward while lowering his pants and boxers and then lightly wets her lips as she looks back up to stare into his eyes._

 _Sonny places a hand at the small of her back while placing the other gently on the side of her face as he takes her lips in a sensual kiss as his pants and boxers drop to his ankles. Sonny steps out of them then kicks the disregarded clothing off to the unknown…Carly moans into his mouth when he takes the kiss deeper. Moments later they are inside the shower; their lips fused together as the warm water rains down on their nude bodies rinsing the sand away._

 _Carly couldn't believe that she was allowing this to actually happen…after all the times she's stopped them from going any further now she just couldn't deny herself any longer of having what she wanted. Maybe this was a mistake but it was too late to go back now and even if she could she didn't want to. Maybe it was time for her to admit she had real feelings for Sonny but if she did that would he return them for her. Right now she didn't want to think about that…all she wanted to do was enjoy their night together and think about the consequences later._

 **You're my baby,  
Ooh baby (ooh baby)  
You're my sweet sweet child  
You're my only love (you're my only love)**

 _Tilting her head to the side, Carly exhales a heated breath as Sonny trails soft kisses down the side of her neck and to the spot behind her ear he found out earlier that morning was the spot that drove her wild. His lips lightly suck at her spot as his hands rub up and down her back; she moans out his name as she runs one hand up and down his back while her other hand caresses its way down to his ass._

"Sonnee" _Carly softly calls out his name_ "I need you inside of me so bad…" _she tells him then starts to nibble down on her bottom lip._

 _Looking up at her, Sonny shakes his head as he whispers against her lips_ "We have all night…" _he places a soft sweet kiss on her lips then adds in_ "I want to take my time with you. I want to know every inch of your body."

 _With the bath sponge now in his hand, Carly anxiously watches Sonny as he lathers it with the soap. Sonny takes her into his arms letting her wrap her arms around him; their lips meet once again in a passionate duel never able to get enough of each other. Sonny uses the bath sponge gently rubbing circles all over her back covering it with soap suds then rubs the sponge lower and lower down to her ass and then back up again. He walks her around in a circle until her back is to the water letting it rinse off the soap._

 **You're my baby  
Ooh baby (ooh baby)  
You're my sweet sweet child  
You're my only love (you're my only love)**

 _Carly whimpers when he pulls back from her lips; Sonny flashes her a grin as he begins rubbing the sponge between her breasts as he concentrates on her front. He takes his free hand and cups her right breast and seconds later he leans down and flicks his tongue over her nipple. Carly's eyes flutter close as she enjoys the feel of his mouth on her breast. Sonny takes his time playing with her nipple while his other hand rubs the sponge down to her hip and back up again._

 _In a quick move, Sonny releases her nipple with one last tug and then pushes Carly so that her back is to the shower wall…she exhales a heated breath. Sonny began trailing hot tender kisses down her body; he places his free hand onto her hip while his other rubs the sponge over her breasts and then downward as he goes. Now on his knees, Sonny places kisses all around her navel and then further down to her most intimate spot. He drops the bath sponge so that both his hands are now holding onto her hips. Lifting up her right leg, Sonny places it over his shoulder as he puts his tongue to work at tasting her sweet honey._

 **You're part of me and  
I'm part of you  
You're living proof  
Of my dream come true**

 _Carly's heart was racing as she arches her back just a little which makes her already taut nipples stick up in firm peeks; she places one hand to the wall attempting to steady herself while the other runs through his wet curly hair at the top of his head._

"Oh My G…" _she says between heated breaths_ "Mmmmm….Ooooooo yessss! Sonneeeee"

 _Sonny's very talented tongue was driving Carly crrrrazy; her cries of his name just made Sonny want to pleasure her more…he loved the sound of his name coming from her lips. Carly casts her head to the side as her bosom rises up and down and her eyes roll back so only the whites show. When Carly's hips start to jerk, Sonny knew she was close to cumming; he continues to drink in her sweetness that flowed freely for him._

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm….Oooooooooooooooo…Soonnnnneee" _Carly calls out in ecstasy as her hips vibrate and her orgasm takes over her body_

 **Here in my walls  
I will protect you  
I'll tell you straight up  
Re-educate you in love**

 _Holding onto her hips, Sonny drinks all of her flowing sweetness in as she came into his mouth. When her breathing started to calm down, Sonny lowers down her leg from his shoulder then stands up so they are face to face. For a brief moment they stare into each other's eyes and then Sonny takes her lips in a kiss letting her taste herself upon his lips; their bodies are skin to skin and his chest is pressed into her breasts._

 _Carly gives Sonny a little push back which causes their kiss to end reluctantly on his part; he looks at her confused but then Carly tells him…_

"I think it's time for me to return the favour…"

"Rrrrreally" _Sonny says with a grin_

 _With a nod of her head, Carly bends down to pick up the bath sponge; Sonny watches her in male appreciation. It wasn't long before she was rubbing the soapy sponge over his chest and then lower to his flat toned stomach and even lower down to his rock hard shaft._

"Turn around" _Carly tells him_

 **You can trust me  
You can be all you want in front of me  
You can pout  
You can smile  
You don't have to be perfect  
Cause you're perfect the way that you are**

 _Once she has him facing the water, Carly takes the opportunity to wash his back; she rubs the sponge all around his back then places soft kisses at the back of his neck. Carly wraps her arms around him from behind and begins to rub her free hand and the sponge all over his chest and down to his manhood. Her mouth continues to kiss all behind his neck and shoulders as the bath sponge drops to the ground and her hands takes over the task of rubbing all over his slippery wet body. Sonny exhales a breath and closes his eyes at the feel of her hand surrounding his pulsating shaft. Using her thumb she gives his tip a teasing rub as her hand slowly massages up and down his thick length._

"You're playing with fire, Mrs. Corinthos…" _Sonny manages to moan out between sharp intakes and exhales of breath_

 _Dropping her hand, Carly turns Sonny around so he's facing her. She leans in close so that her mouth is inches away from his while her hand reclaims its previous place…_

"It's the only way I like to play…" _she whispers against his lips as her hand massages up and down his ever ready pistol._

 **You're my baby,  
Ooh baby (ooh baby)  
You're my sweet sweet child  
You're my only love (you're my only love)**

 _It wasn't long before Carly was down on her knees and her mouth on his tip letting her tongue lick off his precum._

 _Sonny chants out her name_ "Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly…" _he inhales another sharp breath and then blows it out when her mouth slowly sucks in his length and then just as slowly slips him free._

 _When his hands go to the top of her head holding her in place, Carly gradually picks up her pace of sucking him all the way in and out of her mouth repeating the process over and over again._

"Ah Shit! Carleee" _Sonny calls out her name once again_

 _Sonny knew that if she kept going that he'd lose it and he didn't want to cum until he was buried inside her tight sugar walls._

"Whoa, whoa, Carlee, Carlee, Carly" _he says trying to get her attention as he gently pushes her back. Once she finally stops he says_ "Get up here"

 _Standing up, Carly curiously stares at him as she asks_ "What's wrong?"

 _Shaking his head, Sonny replies_ "Nothing's wrong…everything's right for once. I just think it's time for us to get outta this shower…I also think it's time for me to get my wife to bed." _He leans into her ear and whispers_ "So I can slip inside you so hard and so deep…"

 **You're my baby  
Ooh baby (ooh baby)  
You're my sweet sweet child  
You're my only love (you're my only love)  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh**

 _Carly nibbles on her bottom lip and smiles at Sonny when he leans back from her ear and places a soft kiss to her lips. Not a second later does Sonny turn off the water and he and Carly step outside the shower; they take turns drying each other off while stealing kisses here and there. Carly lets out a playful scream when Sonny surprises her by picking her up and carrying her back inside the bedroom._

"Sonneee!" _Carly calls out his name with a laugh_

 _Sonny carries her over to the foot of the bed and gently places her down. Carly leans back on her elbows and scoots her way up the bed; he crawls his way up the bed following her as she scoots back until they are both at the top. It wasn't long before their naked bodies are underneath the smooth, cool black satin sheets kissing and rolling around both taking turns being on top._

 _Needing to be inside her, Sonny rolls Carly onto her back and traps her underneath him. Lifting up her leg he wastes no more time in slipping his rock hard shaft inside her heat. Carly intakes a sharp breath as her toes curl while she wraps her legs around his back and her nails dig into his skin; Sonny grunts when he finally makes them become one and from the pain of her nails digging into his back. He allows her some time to get use to his size and then gently begins to thrust in and out over and over again._

 **Ooh, my lullaby  
I'll sing to you  
My sweetest goodbye.**

 _Sonny holds himself up on his hands and looks down at her while continuing his slow torturous thrusts; he wanted to watch her. Carly's cheeks were a rosy red and her hair a wild curly mess spread out going every which way…she had her eyes closed with her head tilted to the side and of course moaning while nibbling on her bottom lip; he began to realize that she did that a lot._

 _Carly realized he was watching her so she opens her eyes and looks up at him only to see his sexy grin looking down at her. Deciding she wanted to be on top, Carly rolls him onto his back and smiles down at him with her own sexy little grin as she claims her victory. Sonny places his hands onto her hips and watches her as she runs her hands through her wild blond mane; he couldn't help but wet his lips as he watches her. Damn she looked so damn HOT and SEXY as Hell to him in that moment as he watches her look down at him with a naughty smile. Moving her hips around in circle, Carly continues with the rhythm he started them off in but it wasn't too much longer before she gradually picked up the pace while placing her hands onto her breast and gives them a squeeze._

 **I'm your lover  
I'm you're blanket  
You don't have to be afraid of the monsters in your closet**

"Mmmmm" _Carly moans out as her eyes began to flutter close and she rides him like her own private personal stallion_ "Ooooo Sonneeee" _she moans out while placing her hands onto his arms holding onto him_

 _Sonny couldn't keep his eyes off of her as her pace began to quicken and he began to grunt and exhale sharp shallow breaths. As Carly's pace increased her breast began to jiggle and Sonny couldn't help but want to suck on those jiggling breast. In a quick movement he sits up which puts them both in a sitting position with her legs going around his waist. Instantly Sonny's mouth takes in one of her breast sucking it relentlessly._

 _Carly continues thrusting her hips as she places her hands onto his shoulders while arching her back with her head tilted to the side; Sonny takes turns sucking in each of her hard pink nipples that were now like little hard pebbles. Pushing him back down onto his back, Carly places the palms of her hands onto his chest as her thrusts become increasingly faster and faster._

 _Sonny knew she was about to explode because of all the moaning she was doing and the fact that her mouth was slightly parted as her heated breath exhales with each thrust. His hands go back to her hips as he holds on and lets her ride him until she finally reached her orgasm; it took everything in him not to let her make him go over the edge with her. With a grunt Sonny grits his teeth as he watches Carly moan out in pleasure while her body vibrates and her tight walls squeeze around his shaft; he took pride in knowing that he was right that she did make a lot a noise while making love._

 **You're my baby,  
Ooh baby (ooh baby)  
You're my sweet sweet child  
You're my only love (you're my only love)**

 _When Carly falls exhausted onto his chest, Sonny rolls her onto her back once again; Carly lazily opens her eyes looking up at him staring down at her. She places a hand to his cheek and Sonny leans down to her lips taking her in a possessive kiss; she knew he didn't cum along with her and she also knew that she was in for another round with her sexy hot Latin Lover of a husband. When his lips part from hers, Carly whimpers but is soon moaning again when his kisses trail down to her breast giving each nipple a little tug and then continues kissing his way back down to her female center._

 _Sonny places a trail of kisses down her inner thigh until he is once again tasting her sweetness; he flicks his tongue over her clit a few times which drives Carly wild and makes her ready for him all over again. When her hips began to jerk, Sonny took that as his cue to crawl back up the length of her body and sink back inside her slippery cavern. Carly intakes a sharp breath at his huge size filling her back up again and Sonny began on his mission to make them both cum together._

 **You're my baby  
Ooh baby (ooh baby)  
You're my sweet sweet child  
You're my only love (you're my only love)**

 _At first Sonny's thrusts start out slow and steady like before and then he gradually increases his speed with each pump of his solid pistol into her pussy. With each thrust he filled her up taking her to the hilt and kept giving her thrust after thrust after thrust over and over again and again and again. Oh My God the things that Sonny was making Carly feel was unbelievable…she'd never ever had a lover so intense, so loving and so damn good! He put all previous lovers to shame and ruined her for any other lover she may have in the future. Although now that she was ruined for only him, Carly knew that no other man would be able to satisfy her needs like Sonny and for that matter she didn't want any other man but the one she was with right now._

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh  
I'll sing to you  
It's my lullaby  
A sweet kiss goodnight.  
I'll sing to you**

 _Carly places a hand onto his back letting her nails dig in deep into his back while her other hand grabs a hold of his tight ass; with each thrust he hit her with the grip she had on his ass tightened. Sonny lifts his head up from the crook of her neck where he was licking behind her ear; he watches her once again while holding himself up with the palms of his hands planted firmly into the mattress. Once again her mouth was parted open and her cheeks a blush red; she looks up at him and manages to call out his name…_

"Sonneee….ooooohhhhh you make me feel sooooooo fucking goooood. Don't ever stop…"

 _Not saying a word, Sonny just grunts as he hits her with a series of thrusts which causes the headboard to thump against the wall. Carly's moans became louder and louder and Sonny found himself moaning along with her. It wasn't long before Carly was hit with another orgasm as she grabs onto his ass with both of her hands._

 _A few more thrusts later, Sonny explodes his seeds inside her warmth and he stays perfectly still while grunting out her name…_ "Carlee"

 **You're my baby,  
Ooh baby (ooh baby)  
You're my sweet sweet child  
You're my only love (you're my only love)**

 _Their bodies are covered in light beads of sweat and Carly hugs her arms around Sonny's back accepting his weight on top of her; she places sweet kisses on his shoulder and at the crook of his neck. Their eyes meet and their lips come together soon afterwards for a loving kiss; Sonny pulls back from her lips and slips himself free. With Sonny now lying on his back Carly curls up next to him placing her head onto his chest and listens to his racing heartbeat._

 **You're my baby  
Ooh baby (ooh baby)  
You're my sweet sweet child **

**You're my only love (you're my only love)**

 **You're my baby  
Ooh baby (ooh baby)  
You're my sweet sweet child **

**You're my only love (you're my only love)**

 **You're my baby  
Ooh baby (ooh baby) **

**You're my sweet sweet child  
You're my only love (you're my only love)**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh**

 _Both Sonny and Carly lay there in bed holding onto each other neither saying a word since ironically they are both thinking the same thing…_

 _Did this actually happen?_

 _What does this mean?_

 _Are we a couple for real now?_

 _Does he/she love me and do I love him/her?_

 _All of these questions are flying in their thoughts but neither of them bring it up to each other._

 _Carly is the first to speak after she places a soft kiss onto his chest_ "You were amazing…" _she looks up at him_

 _With a lazy dimpled smile, Sonny stares down at her as he says_ "You were pretty amazing yourself." _When she smiles a little smile at him, Sonny tells her_ "Come here…give me a kiss."

 _Scooting up, Carly does exactly what he said; their lips come together in a soft, sweet and loving kiss._

 _As their lips part, Carly looks at him and says_ "You know what…If you'd have asked me yesterday if I ever thought in a million years that you and me would be here wrapped in each other's arms like this I'd of said you were crazy." _she smirks shaking her head a bit then adds_ "I think it's this Island…it's a magical place…it has to be."

 _Grinning…_ "Why? Because you think we wouldn't have hooked up if I hadn't of brought you here?"

"I know we wouldn't have…"

 _Smirking, Sonny replies_ "That's what you think…I on the other hand knew it was just a matter of time; but all of who was right and who was wrong doesn't matter. We're here now…we made it here in one piece without killing each other and that's all that matters."

"Yeah because you kidnapped me…" _Carly says with a playful laugh then says_ "But don't worry I won't rat you out to the cops; I won't let the fuzz send you up the river on my watch. You may drive me crazy at times but I keep my promises. I won't let them send you to the pokey." _She laughs_

 _With a laugh of his own, Sonny tells her_ "You gotta stop watching those old movies" _he laughs at her so called knowledge of mob talk_ "The fuzz? The pokey?" _he laughs_

 _Hearing him laugh at her, Carly starts to explain_ "The fuzz means the cops and the pokey means jail; come on Sonny don't tell me you don't know the code words."

 _With a huge grin on his face, Sonny laughs as he tells her_ "Okay well since I'm not familiar with Carly's cheat sheet of wise guy code words why don't you enlighten me on…what was it you said…Oh yeah, up the river. What river? Where's the river at Carly?"

 _They both laugh…_

"You making fun of me?" _Carly asks with a little laugh_

 _Nodding,_ "Yeah…kinda…a little bit" _Sonny replies with a grin_

 _Getting back comfortable, Carly lays her head back down onto Sonny's chest; she traces circles around his nipple then places a kiss onto his chest. Once again her thoughts were plagued with those same questions as before: Is this actually happening? What does this mean? Are we a couple for real now? Does this mean he loves me? Do I love him? She didn't know how to answer those questions she was so confused now but she did know one thing and that was she couldn't picture not having Sonny in her life…especially after what just happened between them tonight._

 _Sonny places a kiss at the top of her head; he smiles as he basks in the glory of the moment. This is the way things should be and if he had anything to say about it this is how it would be with them from now on._

"Looks like our marriage is gonna work out after all…no more talk of getting a divorce. We can be a real couple now. Especially after tonight; it just shows how good we can be together you know…"

 _Hearing what he just said, Carly's hand that was rubbing up and down his chest immediately comes to a stop; she couldn't believe what she just heard him say. Here she thought that their night together could actually mean something but it didn't. Sonny only made love to her tonight just to convince her not to go through with the divorce!_

 _Lifting her head up, Carly stares at him with a scornful look; Sonny was confused with the way she was staring at him. He began to wonder what was wrong and was about to ask her but she beats him to the punch when she tells him…_

"I want to go back to Port Charles…take me back home." _Carly quickly sits up and gets out of bed._ "We can leave first thing in the morning. Or hey you can stay and just let me go back to Port Charles myself."

 _Walking naked over to the dresser, Carly quickly picks out a night gown and panties then begins to get dressed in front of him; what was the use of going to the bathroom to dress when he's seen and explored every inch of her body. There was no need to go hiding behind a closed bathroom door anymore._

 _Confused, Sonny watches Carly jump out of bed_ "Go back to Port Charles? You want to leave the Island and go back to…why? What's wrong? I don't understand…did I say something to make you upset?"

"I don't want to argue Sonny! I want to go back Port Charles I don't want to stay on this Island with you any longer than I have to." _Carly snaps back at him_

 _Sonny quickly gets out of bed and walks over to her; before he could even get close to where she stood, Carly throws him a clean pair of boxers…_

"Here put those on…" _she tells him_

 _The boxers land on his face then drop down into his hands…_

 _As Sonny puts the boxers on he again asks but in a frustrated and confused tone_ "What the hell is going on with you? I thought we just shared something special and now all of a sudden you want to leave the Island! Why?!"

 _Carly couldn't believe that he had the nerve to say they shared something special when he didn't really feel that way. She was the one who thought they shared something special not him! He was the one that used her! He only made love to her so he could get her to agree not to go through with the divorce!_

"Call the pilot and tell him to have the plane ready first thing in the morning!" _Carly orders him_

 _Sonny reaches out to her but Carly snatches her arm away so he couldn't touch her. Still confused, Sonny makes another grab for her and again Carly backs away._

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? Do you not hear the words that are coming out of my mouth?! I want to leave this stinking Island and you can't stop me! You either call the pilot or I'll charter a plane myself!" _Carly yells_

"The Hell you will!" You're not going anywhere!" _Sonny tells her in no uncertain terms and then reaches out to grab her again…Carly tries to get away from him like before but Sonny is able to catch her before she could. With his hands firmly planted onto her shoulders, Sonny makes her look at him as he says_ "You're not going anywhere Carly and you're gonna tell me what the hell is wrong? I don't get you! We have this amazing night together! We finally make love and all of a sudden out of nowhere you pull this! What are you Cybil? Do you have multiple personalities?"

"Sonny let me go!"

"NO! Not until you explain yourself!" _Sonny yells_

 _Carly yells back_ "I don't have to explain a damn thing to you!"

"What was tonight all about then? Did you sleep with me just to get me to take you back to Port Charles?! You want to go back so you can get revenge on Bobbie so you used sex to use me so you could get your way!"

 _Not believing the words that just came out of his mouth, Carly shakes her head at him then says_ "You think _**I**_ used _**you**_?!"

"I don't know what the hell to think you won't tell me anything! Talk to me damn it! Say something!" _Sonny yells_

"If anyone is using anyone around here it's you using me!"

"How?!"

"Let go of me" _Carly snaps back as she tries to shrug free_ "Let go of me Sonny or I'm gonna scream!"

 _Letting go of his hold on her, Sonny says_ "I must be crazy in the head to actually think we could have something real. I thought tonight was a step forward in the right direction! What a fool I was!"

"Are you gonna call the pilot or what?"

"No! Because you're not going anywhere; the only reason you want to go back is so you can get revenge on your mother and I'm not gonna let you do that to Bobbie."

"Don't you dare call that woman my mother! She _**abandoned**_ me! She's not my mother!" _Carly argues back_

"You're not giving her a chance to be!" _Sonny yells back at her_

"I don't have to listen to this…" _Carly tells him and then turns her back on him while folding her arms_

 _Looking at Carly with her back turned to him, Sonny shakes his head_ "Unbelievable…" _he turns around and walks to the door._

 _As he opens the door and is about to walk out, Sonny looks back over to her only to see Carly looking over her shoulder at him. For a brief moment they silently stare at each other…_

 _Breaking the silence, Sonny says_ "I need a drink…" _leaving out the room he closes the door behind him._

 _As soon as he's out of the door, Carly breaks down in tears. How could she be such a fool to actually believe that what they shared was special? He only slept with her to use her to get what he wanted! Why else would he bring up the divorce? Why else would he just assume that she changed her mind and they weren't gonna go through with it?_

 _Looking over to the bed that looked like a tornado hit it, Carly gets a quick flash of the passion they shared between those sheets; she shakes her head to try to rid herself of those visions. The vision may be out of her head for now that is but the feel and sensation of having him penetrating her walls so deep could never be forgotten; she nibbles down on her bottom lip at the ache between her legs. The ache that he put there and no other man could ever compare to…_

 _Closing her eyes, Carly runs her hands through her partly damp curly wild mess of hair then opens her eyes again to look back at the scene of the crime. Quickly walking over to the bed she yanks off the comforter and throws it down onto the floor. Looking down at the sheets she rips them off the bed until the mattress is bare. There was no way she could get back in bed with those sheets; they still had the smell of their love making on them._

 _With the sheets balled up in her hands, Carly carries them to the hamper in the bathroom and throws them inside. Needing to find some fresh clean sheets she leaves out of the bedroom on a mission to find new sheets._

 _When Sonny left the bedroom he went straight to the mini bar in the living area; he poured himself a glass of scotch and gulped it down in no time flat. He was now pouring himself his third glass when he sees Carly come stomping by. She didn't say a word to him…she didn't even acknowledge his presence. It was as if he was a forgotten potted plant in the corner when she walked by not even glancing his way. He watched her with a confused glare while wondering where she was going._

 _As Sonny starts to drink some of his third refill of liquor he sees Carly coming back out with what looked like handful of clean sheets; once again he watched as she sailed by him without a word or so much of a glance in his direction. Placing his glass down that he forgets about drinking the rest of, Sonny follows behind her. When he reaches the bedroom he stands in the doorway watching her remake the bed with the clean sheets._

 _Carly didn't realize he was standing in the doorway watching her; she was so focused on putting the clean sheets on the bed that she didn't notice him watching her every move. Sonny couldn't help but desire to have her body all over again as he watched her bend over and her nightgown ride up the back of her leg to reveal more skin. How the hell did she do that? How could she turn him on making him want her all over again when at the same time he's still so frustrated and angry with her. Right now he wanted to grab her and shake her until she tells him what changed to make her want to leave the Island while also wanting to grab her and kiss her senseless._

 _Snatching the comforter off the floor, Carly starts to put it onto the bed when she gets the feeling she's being watched. Looking over at the door she sees Sonny standing there staring at her with a look she couldn't quite understand…it looked like he was pissed at her but then again it also looked like he wanted to ravage her body again like he did earlier._

"Stare much?" _Carly says breaking the silence_

 _With a little smirk, Sonny shakes his head_ "You know no matter what you do you'll never be able to erase what happened in that bed; you've been thinking about it too haven't you?" _he asks with a grin_ "Sorry to say it sweetheart…you can change the sheets all you want but it's not gonna work. You wanted me tonight just as much as I wanted you. You can't deny it and for that matter you won't be able to forget it." _he tells her with an arrogant smile_

 _Hating that he knew her so well, Carly lets out a frustrated groan_ "Ughhhhhhhhhh!" _she picks up a pillow and throws it in his face._

 _Sonny laughs as he now holds the pillow in his hands and watches her stomp her way around the bed over to her side. Carly gets in the bed on her side, pulls the covers up over her body and turns so her back is to him._

 _Loving the fact that Carly couldn't deny what he said, Sonny grins all the way as he walks over to his side of the bed and gets in._

 _Once he pulls the covers up over him, Sonny turns so his back is to her but then looks over his shoulder and says_ "Sweet dreams…no I take that back. Maybe I should say hot and steamy dreams…" _he says with a little laugh then adds_ "Cause we both know you'll be dreaming of me tonight." _he chuckles then turns back to his side with his back to her…_

 _Carly looks over her shoulder and glares at his back; how dare he turn his back to her! She was the one that should be pissed not him! Opening her mouth to go off on him, Carly stops herself from saying anything; she wasn't going to start another argument because knowing him that is probably what he wants and then somewhere along the way they'll wind up back in each other's arms having even hotter hate sex. No she wasn't going to fall for his tricks! Instead of going off on him she kicks him in the leg._

"OW!" _Sonny says with a laugh as he looks over his shoulder at her staring at him with a death glare_

 _Keeping to her word, Carly doesn't say anything to him; although she does stick her tongue out at him then turns back around with her back to him. Shutting her eyes, Carly forces herself to go to sleep._

 _Sonny just smirks and shakes his head at her; somehow he now felt that everything wasn't all lost for them. He tells himself that he must be crazy and insane in the head to actually still want to be with this woman._

"Goodnight dear…" _Sonny tells her with a dimpled smile on his face then turns back around to go to sleep and have hot steamy dreams of his wife._

* **End of Chapter 15** *****

 **By Linda (Lindy Lou) & Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**

 _ **Song Credit: Robin Thicke "You're My Baby"**_


	16. Chapter 16

Love Collides

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _Sonny's hand instinctively reaches towards his chest where Carly's head always laid whenever he woke up in the morning. As his hand touches his chest instead of stroking her hair he blinks his eyes open shocked that Carly hadn't found her way into his arms during the night since she always did from the very first day they became husband and wife. Glancing towards her side of the bed Sonny is shocked once again when she is nowhere in sight. On the nightstand the alarm clock red lights read five o'clock._

 _Sitting up in bed, Sonny calls out for her_ **"** Carly?" _When she doesn't respond, Sonny gets out of bed while muttering out_ **"** What the hell?!"

 _Something was most definitely WRONG since Carly was never up early let alone before the sun had a chance to rise which could only mean one thing his wife was up to no good. Considering their fight last night after they FINALLY consummated their marriage he had a sickening feeling whatever crazy plan she had in store was for him._

 _Walking towards the docks, Carly was a woman on a mission and that mission was to get the hell OFF Sonny's stupid Island and go back to Port Charles and make Bobbie Spencer pay for abandoning her. She didn't care what Sonny or anyone else said there was simply no good excuse or reason to abandon your child. Bobbie threw her out of her life like yesterday's trash and now Bobbie was going to PAY for her crappy childhood! She was going to make Bobbie lose everything that supposedly matters to her starting with her nursing job at General Hospital that she loves sooooooooooo much._

 _Because she couldn't fly off the island, Carly's next best bet was to steal one of Sonny's speedboats. As she approached one of the speedboats which she was sure was worth more than anything she ever owned before she married Sonny she was thankful that she had listened to one of her ex's about hot wiring vehicles which she was hoping would be A LOT like hot wiring a speedboat. After hopping onto the boat Carly walks towards the steering wheel. A huge smile forms across her face as she realizes that Sonny or his men had left the keys into the ignition._

"I guess Sonny isn't as smart as he thinks he is **"** _Carly chuckles softly to herself._

"Think again **"** _Sonny says as he comes walking up behind her._

 _Clutching her hand to her heart Carly jumps up startled by the sound of his voice,_ **"** Sonneee! **"** _Facing him, Carly asks_ **"** You scared the shit out of me! Where the hell did you come out from anyways?!"

"Forget that! I can't believe you were actually going to _**steal**_ my boat! Didn't you do enough damage to my limo and Jag?!" _Sonny asks angrily. He was just thankful that he got there in time before she caused any damage to his brand new speedboat._

"I wasn't stealing your stupid boat because guess what we're _**married**_ which means what's yours is mine. Oh and _**both**_ of those accidents were _**your**_ fault not mine you jackass! Now I'm getting off this stinking island of yours and if you try and stop me Sonny I swear I'll push you overboard and feed you to the sharks!" _Carly spats out angrily as she places her hands onto her hips._

"What are you insane?! What am I saying, of course you _**are**_! You've been a crazy hot mess since the first day _**you**_ hit the back of my limo! You know _**nothing**_ about the sea! You can get yourself killed trying to go back to Port Charles by boat and by the way you wouldn't have had enough gas to get halfway back to Port Charles just so you know. You can't even handle yourself on the road and you really think it's wise to sail the rough seas?!"

" **HEY** I'm a _**great**_ driver it's your men that drive like **old farts**! And I'm not the crazy one here that's **you** if you think I'm going to stay another second on your stupid Island! I would gladly take my chances on the rough seas because death is looking awfully sweet right about now!" _Carly snaps out still angry and hurt over the fact Sonny thought he could use sex to make her want to stay married to him._

"Great driver?! In what planet or universe would _**anyone**_ think you're a great driver?! I did the world a **huge** favor by sending that garbage can on wheels you called a car to the junkyard! And you're going to stay here as long as I say so whether you like it or not! I'm not going to let you cause Bobbie even a moment's pain. I'm not Jason in case you hadn't realized and I won't let you walk all over me like you do with him. I see you for what you are and I will not allow you to destroy Bobbie's life. Do I make myself clear?!" _Sonny yells out angrily since a part of him is still upset over last night._

 _Sonny didn't like to be used even if he did get sex in return. If Carly thought for one second he would crumble and let her go home after a roll in the sac she was sadly mistaken!_

"Oh believe me I know you're NOT Jason!" _Carly replies back before walking past him and then hopping off the boat onto the docks._

 _She wasn't surprised that Sonny would choose Bobbie Spencer over her but it didn't mean it still didn't sting to hear him come to Bobbie's defence instead of hers._

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! We're not done here Carleee!" _Sonny calls out to her as he jumps off the boat and hurries to catch up with her._

 _As Carly walks onto the private beach she suddenly feels Sonny's hand wrap around her arm. Feeling that dangerous spark that was between them she momentarily shuts her eyes as she recalls what happened between them last night…._

 ***** **Flashback** *****

 _In a quick move, Sonny releases her nipple with one last tug and then pushes Carly so that her back is to the shower wall…she exhales a heated breath. Sonny began trailing hot tender kisses down her body; he places his free hand onto her hip while his other rubs the sponge over her breasts and then downward as he goes. Now on his knees, Sonny places kisses all around her navel and then further down to her most intimate spot. He drops the bath sponge so that both his hands are now holding onto her hips. Lifting up her right leg, Sonny places it over his shoulder as he puts his tongue to work at tasting her sweet honey._

 _Carly's heart was racing as she arches her back just a little which makes her already taut nipples stick up in firm peeks; she places one hand to the wall attempting to steady herself while the other runs through his wet curly hair at the top of his head._

"Oh My G…" _she says between heated breaths_ "Mmmmm….Ooooooo yessss! Sonneeeee"

 _Sonny's very talented tongue was driving Carly crrrrazy; her cries of his name just made Sonny want to pleasure her more…he loved the sound of his name coming from her lips. Carly casts her head to the side as her bosom rises up and down and her eyes roll back so only the whites show. When Carly's hips start to jerk, Sonny knew she was close to cumming; he continues to drink in her sweetness that flowed freely for him._

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm….Oooooooooooooooo…Soonnnnneee" _Carly calls out in ecstasy as her hips vibrate and her orgasm takes over her body_

 ***** **End of Flashback** *****

 _Blinking her eyes open Carly suddenly jerks her arm out of his grasp, scared if she didn't she would make the same mistake she made last night. The guy had some nerve! Sure the sex was amazing but sex didn't make a marriage._

 _As she jerks her arm out of his grasp Sonny could see the desire she had for him reflect into her eyes mixed in with the anger she was feeling towards him. He had a feeling she was thinking what he was thinking too when he touched her…last night was amazing and yet it ended so wrong…_

"You want me **"** _Sonny grins despite the anger he felt just seconds ago before he touched her._

 _Sonny wasn't sure if being around Carly was making him crazy but either way it seemed that no matter how angry he was with her he wanted her; hell as sick as it sounded he seemed to crave to have her MORE when she annoyed him._

"You're crazy! I don't want you. I never did want you Sonny. You on the other hand wanted me from day **ONE**." _Carly tells him, while silently wondering if he could somehow read the desire she suddenly felt to have him enter inside of her again or if he was just taking a lucky wild guess._

 _Either way she would never admit to him that she did want him. If Sonny knew he was right he would only push his insane idea of staying married just because he didn't want to become his father despite the agreement they made with each other before the wedding._

 _From her statement Sonny figures he was right when he came to the realization that she used him with sex as a way to go back to Port Charles. Obviously last night meant nothing to her but a ticket off his island._

"So you used me" _Sonny asks_

"That's right" _Carly replies back, wanting to hurt him as much as he hurt her last night._

 _She wanted to show him how it felt to be used..._

"I knew from the start you were a crazy ass chick that got what she wanted by using your body like a whore but you won't use me with sex to get what you want...you're not that good in bed. I only slept with you last night because I'm a man who has needs and I'm stuck with you so don't think for one second you'll get anything out of me but multiple orgasms" _Sonny fires back wanting to_ _ **hurt**_ _her as much as she hurt him._

"Multiple orgasms? Yeah right as you pointed out you're not Jason." _Carly smirks wanting to hurt him at his weakest point which was his EGO since he just admitted to her that all she was was a sex object to him and yet she ached to be with him again. No she and Jason never had an intimate relationship but she knew that throwing Jason in his face like that would piss him off which was what she wanted!_

"Why does it ALWAYS go back to Jason with you?!" _Sonny demands, as he silently wonders if HIS wife secretly wished she could have sex with his best friend instead of him._

 _Maybe all the times Jason helped her out of the messes she made out of her life Carly had secretly fallen in love with Jason which would explain why it took her so long to give into him._

"Because even on your best day you'll never be half the man Jason is. Jason is the kindest, sexiest man I ever laid eyes"

"I made Jason into who he is!" _Sonny points out to her angrily. Everything Jason knew he taught him_

"And yet he surpassed his teacher by a long shot!"

 _Sonny's eyes suddenly become DARK with rage; Carly knew she was pushing his buttons but honestly it turned her on. He was seeping with anger which only made her wet for him._

"You weren't screaming out Jason's name last night you were screaming out **mine** …your _**husband's name**_!"

"Like I told you before I'm a good actress"

"Oh don't even try it! You enjoyed yourself last night so don't you look me in the eyes and try and to tell me otherwise because I know the truth!" __ _Sonny warns her knowing damn well she wasn't faking last night._

 _Knowing if she kept pushing him she would end up making the very same mistake she made yesterday Carly decides she better get the hell away from him_ _ **STAT**_ _._

 _As she turns on her heals and goes to walk away from him Sonny calls out to her…_

"Oh no you don't; you're **not** going to walk away from me until you admit the truth! I know not only did you _**LOVE**_ having sex with me last night but you're just aching to do it again!"

 _Sonny was so SICK and tired of her running away from him when he was trying to have it out with her. He wasn't use to people walking away from him or ignoring him the way she did and every time she walked away from him or ignored him all he wanted to do was grab her and take her to bed...a place he knew he wouldn't be ignored._

"Oh yeah?! Watch me!" _Carly yells out...he may be her husband by law but he wasn't the boss of her!_

 _She could do whatever the hell she wanted whether he liked it or_ _ **NOT**_ _…and she planned on ignoring his cocky ASS until he agreed to bring her back to Port Charles so she can get vengeance on Bobbie._

 _When Sonny goes to reach for her arm to prevent her from walking off on him yet again Carly moves away from him and then takes off running towards the cabaña._

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU JERK!" _Carly yells out to him as she runs towards the cabaña; she glances back at Sonny wanting to make sure she was far away from him so that way she could lock his ASS outside._

"Carly! Stop running so fast you're going to hurt yourself!" _Sonny warns her as he catches up to her as she runs backwards._

"LEAVE ME Ah-loneeeeeeeeeeee" _Carly shouts out as she accidentally trips on a huge stone that was now behind her and twists her ankle._ "AHHHH!" _Carly cries out as she places her hand on her ankle._

 _Running over to her, Sonny bends down and says "_ I told you to stop running like a crazed woman...see what happens when you don't listen to me."

"Shut up Sonny, it hurts!" __ _Carly wines out_ __

"Let me see" __ _Sonny demands as he tries to move her hand away from her ankle_

"Sonnee be careful it hurts!"

"Just move your hands so I can see the damage you caused because you wouldn't listen to reason" _Sonny tells her as he tries to examine her ankle._

"Ouch Sonneeeeeeeeee, stop!" _Carly pleads with him as he gently tries to move her ankle from side to side._

"It doesn't seem broken but you twisted it alright. You're going to need to put ice on that ankle for awhile. Are you happy now?" _Sonny sarcastically asks_

"Oh yeah I'm ecstatic!" _Carly replies back just as sarcastically_

 _When he goes to scoop her up into his arms Carly pushes him with her hands as she asks_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?" _she was still mad as hell at him for using her with sex so she wasn't the least bit interested in being held in his arms._

"I'm trying to carry your crazy ass back to the cabaña **"** _Sonny explains exasperated_

"Well I don't need or want your help Sonny"

"Okay **FINE**! Hop your way back to the cabana see if I care!" _Sonny yells._

"I WILL **"** _Carly replies back stubbornly. Trying to lift herself up Carly lets out a yelp_ **"** Damn IT!" _she yells frustrated when she realizes she couldn't even stand on her own let alone hop her way back to the cabaña. Glancing up at Sonny who was glaring down at her, Carly gives him a small smile before telling him_ "Okay I changed my mind. You can carry me back to the cabaña"

"Oh can I, really?!" _Sonny asks sarcastically_

"Sonny come on I'm in pain here" _Carly tells him as her lips form a small pout._

"Okay I'll carry you back to the cabaña but on one condition"

"What do you want?" _Carly asks a little afraid to know what his condition was_

"How about some honestly for a change; admit to me that you enjoyed our night together"

"No way!"

"Okay see ya wife" _Sonny bluffs as he pretends to walk away from her._

 _Seeing him walking away from her, Carly starts to panic that he was actually going to leave her stranded and hurt out there on the beach._

 _Although it pained her to do so_... "Okay, OKAY I admit it! I enjoyed our night together! Come back!" _Carly yells out to him which made him stop in his tracks._

 _Turning around, Sonny flashes her a dimpled smile_ **"** Now was that so hard to admit?" _he questions as he bends down and picks her up into his arms._

"I can't believe you were actually going to leave me out here hurt and injured" _Carly pouts out_

"I wasn't. I was only bluffing" _Sonny chuckles as he makes his way back towards the cabaña while carrying Carly in his arms._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Carly screams out frustrated. She couldn't believe she fell for his trick! Well he was going to regret playing her like that!_

 **Port Charles, NY**

 _Taggert pulls up in the parking lot of a dingy old motel on the outskirts of the city; he was there for a meeting he called with Sid his cop friend he got to go undercover on his mission to prove Sonny and Carly's marriage was fake. A few minutes go by before the passenger door to Taggert's truck opens and Sid quickly gets inside and slams the door shut._

"It's about time you showed up." _Taggert immediately says. He wasn't in the best of moods that was for sure._

"Well I'm here aren't I so stop your complaining? You mind telling me why you insisted on meeting here."

"Yeah well for one we can't be seen together and two I wanted to touch base with you and find out if you have had any luck in finding out where Sonny took off with Carly at. If we don't find out soon where Corinthos took her then we'll never be able to get proof their marriage is fake and then I won't be able to finally arrest the bastard for murder."

"Sorry I haven't had any luck in locating them either...it's as though they've vanished without a trace."

"That can't be! They have to be somewhere! We have to find them before Mac decides the case isn't going anywhere and wants me to drop it. Well I'll tell you one thing I'm not going to drop this. I will find out the truth and I will be the one to finally put Sonny Corinthos behind bars where he belongs."

"Well until Sonny and Carly surface we're at a standstill. I've even signed up for those stupid Interior Design classes Carly signed up for and now she's gone nowhere to be found; if we don't find them soon then that will be a complete waste of my money." _Sid says with a frustrated sigh_

 _Taggert rubs his bald head frustrated as well then says_ "We're gonna have to come up with a way to make Sonny come back to Port Charles and make sure he brings Carly with him."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I don't know just yet...but when I do and the Mr. and Mrs. are back in town you need to get back to working Carly. Get her to admit the truth. Once we have Carly on our side it won't be long before Sonny will be wearing prison blues behind bars."

 ***** **The Island** *

 _As Sonny carries Carly inside the cabaña, Carly starts ordering him around_ "Just take me over to the couch and put me down. Oh and get me a pillow so I can keep my foot elevated you're suppose to keep your foot elevated when you have a injury like this; and then you can get me a icepack so I can put on it."

 _Walking over to the couch, Sonny gently places her down_ "You know I'm starting to regret not leaving you out on the beach. Just who do you think I am? I'm your husband not your servant so you can just get that out of your pretty little head Mrs. Corinthos."

 _Looking up at him with a glare, Carly reminds him_ "Oh but it was okay for me to wait on you hand and foot when you were shot...you and that annoying little bell you kept ringing over and over and over again. You drove me insane with that thing."

 _Sonny smirks as he gets her a pillow and carefully props her foot up on it_ "Well it was the only way to get you to not ignore me so maybe I went a little overboard with it."

 _Laughing, Carly replies_ "Ha! A little overboard...try a lot."

"Okay so maybe I went a lot overboard with the bell but you don't have to worry about that. I will take care of you and make sure to spend as much time with you as possible..." _he tells her with a dimpled grin then says_ "Especially since you finally admitted that you enjoyed our night last night."

 _Hating that smug arrogant little grin of his, Carly folds her arms annoyed! She couldn't believe that she actually gave into him and admitted it...well he was blackmailing her so she didn't really mean it._

"I don't know what you're looking all smug about because I didn't really mean it." _Carly tells him with a smug look of her own as she looks up at him. She'd found her way to take back what she said._ "You see you were blackmailing me so I just told you what you wanted to hear so..."

"Oh no you don't you can't take it back. It's too late you already admitted it sweetheart." _Sonny tells her and then sits down on the edge of the couch next to her. He leans down close to her so they are face to face as he tells her in a low sexy tone_ "Just face it...you loved being with me last night."

 _Him being so close to her was making Carly fight the urge to grab him and make him kiss her all over her body much like he did last night...but she tells herself that she knows what he's doing and she won't let him win._

 _Stretching her arms out, Carly yawns in his face then says_ "You know what...I'm bored with your accusations so if you don't mind would you go get my icepack for my ankle."

 _Sonny sits back up annoyed that he wasn't able to break her and make her admit again she wanted him._

 _Getting an idea, Sonny says_ "You know it's still early yet so uh why don't I take you back to our bedroom and put you back in bed. I know how you like to sleep in, in the morning." _The sun had just finished rising as he looks over to the windows seeing the light of the sun lighting up the patio area_

"No that's okay I'll be fine right here...besides I'm wide awake now so I wouldn't go back to sleep anyway."

"Nonsense...my wife has to be comfortable and you'll be much more comfortable in our bed." _Sonny picks her up off of the couch and as he carries her back to their bedroom he tells her_ "I'll make you some breakfast and get you that icepack and you can just lay back here in our bed and let me take care of you."

 _Now inside of their bedroom, Sonny places her down onto the bed on her side and then places a pillow underneath her ankle once again. Flashing her a little dimpled grin Sonny tells himself that if Carly wouldn't admit the truth to him then he'd get her back by driving her crazy._

 _First he'd make sure the only thing she eats is healthy and he'd start with her breakfast this morning; and unlike when he was shot and she ignored him to annoy him, Sonny would make sure to do the exact opposite with her. He'd make sure to spend as much time with her as possible just to drive her nuts...maybe he could also get her to give him a real confession that she won't take back this time._

 _Knowing what a great cook he is Carly was actually looking forward to breakfast in bed but no way was she going to tell him that..._

"If you want to make breakfast that's up to you; just remember to bring back my icepack." _Carly reminds him again_

 _Just as he's about to walk out the bedroom door, Sonny turns around and says_ "Don't worry I'll make sure you get everything you deserve...I won't be long. Just relax."

 _Once he was out of sight, Carly began to wonder to herself what he meant about everything you deserve._

 _As Sonny comes walking inside the kitchen he sees Maria getting ready to start to make breakfast._

"Good morning, Mr. Corinthos...you're up early. I was just about to make you and your lovely wife breakfast."

"Good morning, Maria." _Sonny replies and then quickly says_ "Don't worry about making breakfast this morning. I'll make it myself; you see I told my wife I'd make her breakfast in bed and she loves it when I cook for her."

"Oh how sweet of you..." _Maria smiles at how loving Sonny is towards his wife_ "You know it is so adorable to watch you two newlyweds with each other." _she tells him then says_

"Oh before I forget...Carly had a little accident earlier. She sprained her ankle...but don't worry she's okay. I'm taking extra special care of her."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear about her ankle…although I know Mrs. Corinthos will certainly enjoy the extra special attention you show to her." _Maria smiles then says_ "Well if you need anything just let me know and I'll take care of it for you okay."

"Maria before you leave uh...would you do something for me please?"

"Sure, anything just name it."

"Could you make sure all the junk food is thrown out...you see my wife has a weakness for the stuff and I'm trying to break her of the habit. Cooking for her is one way that helps wean herself off eating it but she still has her slip ups every now and then. So just make sure there are no candy, cookies or snack cakes you know stuff like that around the kitchen anywhere so she won't be tempted."

 _Maria was surprised that Carly would agree to getting rid of all of the stuff she recently went to the store and bought for her per Carly's request but she didn't question it or him for that matter._

"Okay...I'll just gather everything up and take it down to the shelter to donate. I'd hate to just throw it all away in the trash." _Maria replies_

"Thank you, Maria that's a great idea."

 _Maria starts gathering up all of the junk food and Sonny helps her pack it all up. Once everything is packed up and ready, Sonny has one of the guards drive Maria down to the shelter. He also makes sure to let all of the guards know not to go on any junk food runs for Carly or for that matter bring any in the house themselves. After Sonny was satisfied he had everything on the junk food front taken care of he started to make breakfast for his awaiting wife._

 _Glancing over to the door with a sigh, Carly began to wonder what was taking Sonny so long with breakfast. Just as she is about to call out his name, Sonny comes walking inside with a covered up breakfast tray while one of the guards walks in behind him carrying another tray but this one didn't have a cover over it._

"Rafael you can just put that on top of the nightstand on my side of the bed."

"Yes sir."

 _Sonny stands holding Carly's breakfast tray as he just watches her lay there while watching Raphael carry his breakfast tray around to his side of the bed. Sonny couldn't help the smile that came when he watches her eyes light up seeing and smelling the delicious pecan pancakes and bacon with a side of orange juice on his breakfast tray. Once Raphael leaves out of the room, Sonny takes her breakfast tray and brings it over to her._

"Breakfast is served..." _Sonny tells her with a little grin while placing the covered tray down on her lap_ "Oh and I didn't forget your icepack." _he tells her as he places it down on her ankle_

 _Sucking in a breath, Carly replies_ "Cold..."

"Yeah well it's an icepack it's supposed to be cold." _Sonny tells her as he walks around to his side of the bed and sits himself back against his pillow_

"Ha, ha smartass I know it's suppose to be cold...it's just an expression."

 _After placing his breakfast tray onto his lap, Sonny smiles down at his pancakes and bacon then inhales a long deep breath before saying_ "Looks good but smells even better."

 _Carly just shakes her head at him...he was so arrogant and smug when it came to his cooking abilities. She watches him pick up a piece of bacon and start eating and then she began to wonder to herself what she was waiting for and to dig in._

 _Taking the cover off of her breakfast tray, Carly's eyes open wide to the shock of her life...she didn't have any smelling good and delicious pancakes and bacon on her tray._

"What the hell is this?!" _Carly asks as she looks over to Sonny enjoying his pancakes_

 _As he eats a bite of his pancakes, Sonny says_ "Mmmm. Now these are delicious...but you know what would make it even better." _He picks up the syrup container and drizzles a little maple syrup on top of his pancakes._ "Mmmm, there we go...much better don't you think?" _he winks at her then cuts himself another piece of his stack of pancakes and brings a fork full of the fluffy deliciousness to his mouth._

 _To say Carly was pissed would be an understatement...she was FURIOUS! He was sitting there in front of her enjoying his pancakes and bacon and she sat there with some ugly nasty looking green thing that she was definitely not putting anywhere near her mouth and he had the nerve to give her what looked like tomato juice to drink._

"Sonny!" _Carly snaps out his name as she glares over to him enjoying his breakfast without a care in the world._

 _Holding up a hand for her to wait a minute as he picks up his orange juice and drinks some down, Sonny had to force himself not to burst out laughing at her. He knew she was seething with anger and it served her right!_

 _After drinking his juice, Sonny asks_ "I'm sorry did you say something? Are you enjoying your breakfast?"

"What the hell do you think?! Look at what I have and then look at what you have!"

"What's wrong...you don't like your egg white and spinach omelette?"

"Oh that's what this crap is?" _Carly replies then says_ "Sonny what the hell were you thinking?! Where are my pancakes and bacon?"

"Oh I'm sorry did you want pancakes and bacon too?" _Sonny asks innocently_

"You think this is funny don't you...you did this on purpose didn't you?! Admit it!"

"Admit what?" _Sonny asks. He shrugs his shoulders then goes on to say_ "I don't get it...are you saying you don't like your breakfast? I'll have you know that omelette is not only good but good for you."

"Anything that looks like that would have to be!" _Carly snaps back_

"Stop exaggerating...you haven't even tried it yet. Go ahead..." _Picking up his last piece of bacon, Sonny takes a bite then says_ "Dig in...enjoy your breakfast because I'm certainly am." _He goes back to eating knowing she's watching him_

 _Picking the cover to the tray back up, Carly slams it back down on top of the tray then places it onto the top nightstand on her side of the bed._

"You know what, **FINE!** I don't need you to make me pancakes! I'll just go into the kitchen and make myself some toaster waffles."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...remember you sprained your ankle you won't be able to make it all the way into the kitchen by yourself."

"You want to bet! I'll crawl all the way if I have to!" _Carly tells him_

 _Just as she's about to slide her feet over to the side of the bed, Sonny stops her by telling her_ "Even if you do somehow manage to make it into the kitchen you won't find any of your junk food in there and that includes toaster waffles. I had Maria throw it all out...well actually she took it down to the shelter but it doesn't matter because it's gone. So you see it would be useless for you to crawl your way to the kitchen anyway."

 _That certainly got Carly's attention as she turns around to him. If looks could kill Sonny would be a dead man right now._

"What did you just say...tell me I didn't hear you say what I just thought you did."

 _Finishing off the last of his pancakes, Sonny nods as he's chewing and swallowing it down before saying_ "Go ahead on and eat your omelette before it gets cold."

"SONNY!"

"What?" _Sonny asks nonchalantly as if nothing is wrong_

 _Trying to keep her voice calm, Carly starts out saying_ "You know what...before I strangle you to death do you care to explain WHY THE HELL YOU THREW OUT ALL OF MY STUFF!" _she yells out the last part and glares at him awaiting an answer_

 _Placing his breakfast tray off to the side on the nightstand, Sonny says_ "I'm sensing some hostility here..."

"Ughhhhh! That's it!" _Carly lunges towards Sonny with her hands ready to grab his neck and make good on her promise_

 _Predicting her throwing herself at him, Sonny quickly catches her hands and then pushes her down onto her back; his knees straddle her down underneath him as his hands keep hold of her hands at her sides._

 _Looking down at her lying underneath him, Sonny takes this time to inform his wife_ "Can't keep your hands off me huh...I knew it." _he flashes his dimples with a sexy smile_

"Keep dreaming you Neanderthal" _Carly tells him then says_ "Let me go! And then you can march yourself out of here and go tell Maria to go back to the store and buy everything back again."

 _Carly tries her best to wiggle free but Sonny wasn't letting up his hold on her as he keeps her pinned down to the bed._

"Sorry that's not gonna happen. You see from now on you will no longer be eating junk food. It's not good for you...and since I'll be doing all the cooking while you're lying here in bed waiting for your ankle to heal you will be eating nothing but healthy foods. Since you're crippled through no fault other than your own you won't be able to try to escape the Island any longer or for that matter try to sneak junk food in the house."

"That's not fair!" _Carly fires back with a frown definitely not liking what she just heard him say_

"Oh and don't try to get the guards to go on a junk food run for you because they have all been instructed not to." _Sonny tells her with a sneaky little smile down at her_

"You think you're so smart don't you..."

"Yeah actually I do...you see I figure why not take advantage of this opportunity you presented when you took off running and sprained your ankle. Now I don't have to worry about you trying to escape anymore _**and**_ I get an added bonus of getting all of that crap you call food out of my kitchen." _Sonny grins_

"So basically I'm your prisoner and you're gonna make me starve...because I'm not eating that green crap you made."

"Fine...you don't want to eat your omelette then don't. I'll bring you some cereal instead how's that sound?"

"You're loving this aren't you?" _Carly asks as she tries to wiggle her arms free once again but it was no use she was trapped_ "You get to torture me while you eat all the good stuff and I'm here stuck on this stinking island with you!"

 _Not letting her go, Sonny replies_ "Well all of this could have been avoided if you wouldn't have taken back what you admitted earlier."

"That's why you're doing this? You're torturing me just because I deflated your little ego when I said I didn't really mean it when you blackmailed me into admitting I enjoyed what happened between us last night?"

"Why can't you just say the word Carly?" _Sonny asks and then leans in so their faces are inches apart_ " **Sex**..." _he says in a low sexy tone_ "Admit you loved the passion of me sexing your body right here in this bed last night."

 _Shaking her head no even though her body was betraying her as she could feel the spark between them; tingles went through her body and she became wet between her thighs..._

"No..." _Carly denies back in a whisper since she couldn't find her voice_

 _The look in his eyes as he stares down at her made Carly unconsciously wet her lips...the closeness of his body on top of hers was making her body heat rise. With her lips now slightly parted it takes everything in her not to close she small distance between their lips and do what comes natural...but she wouldn't...she couldn't._

 _Sensing he was getting to her, Sonny goes on to tell her_ "If I remember correctly last night when we were out on the beach before we made our way back inside and into this bed...we were both wet and covered with sand after rolling around together at the shoreline. I also remember you pulling me into a kiss...and then inviting me to share the shower with you...remember that...hmmm?"

 _Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip as she remembers back to last night on the beach..._

* **Flashback** *

 _Now with her trapped underneath him, Sonny straddles her down and places her hands above her head; she stares up at him and he stares down at her. Their hearts are racing as their laughter starts to die down and they just stare into each other's eyes. They both felt the sparks flying between them and they both knew what they wanted to do._

 _It wasn't a moment later that Sonny slowly began to lean down close into her personal space as Carly wiggles her hands free. She pulls him the rest of the way down to her and he captures her lips in a passionate kiss…a kiss she didn't deny him as her arms wrap around his back._

 _A small wave comes into the shore and crashes around the soon to be lovers as they lay there in the sand kissing like they are the only two people in the world._

 _As their lips part, Sonny stares down into her eyes and says_ "What do you say we take this inside?"

"Yeah…I think we should" _Carly whispers back_ "I mean we're all wet and dirty. We should clean up."

 _Hearing her suggest they clean up, Sonny starts to think that she's pulling away from him again…he didn't want her to go lock herself into the bathroom again and ignore him. Carly could see the sadness that came over his face and she instantly knew what he was thinking…_

"I think a hot shower will do us good…" _Carly tells him hoping he'd read between the lines getting her unspoken message and then says_ "What do you think?" _she nibbles down on her bottom lip as she stares up at him nervously._ "I don't want this night to end…" _she tells him in a soft whisper_

 _Smiling down at her, Sonny understands her message loud and clear_ "Are you sure?" _he asks in a soft whisper of his own_

 _Nodding_ "Yes…"

* **End Flashback** *

"I asked you if you were sure...you said yes." _Sonny remembers and repeats her reply from last night on the beach_ "So you see I know you're a liar when you claim you didn't enjoy it and you're an even bigger liar if you say you don't want me now."

 _Clearing her suddenly dry throat some, Carly replies_ "That was last night...and it was said in the heat of the moment. Besides it's over...we can't go back in time and take back what happened. But I can however take back anything I admitted to you because of the simple fact that you blackmailed me into it. Now if you don't mind could you go get my cereal since you know I'm not eating that green thing you made..."

 _With a slight nod, Sonny releases his hold on her hands and gets up from the bed...even though he didn't get the response from her that he wanted he did know in no uncertain terms that she wanted him last night just like he knows she wanted him just now._

"Cornflakes with a side of orange juice coming right up." _Sonny says as he's now standing up from the bed looking down at her carefully scooting herself up onto the bed from where he had her lying underneath him only moments ago._

"Thank you..." _Carly tells him and then says_ "Oh and don't forget to take the green thing with you." _she says with a glance over to the healthy nutritious egg white and spinach omelette that lay untouched on her breakfast tray._

 _Sonny takes the tray from her bedside nightstand then walks towards the door...before leaving out of the room he turns around in the doorway_ "I'll make sure to bring you a _**banana**_ with your cereal." _he tells her with a smirk and then winks at her before exiting out of the room...when her face turned blush red he knew she got his oh so subtle innuendo._

 _Once he is out of sight, Carly takes the pillow from his side of the bed, puts it over her face and screams into it..._ " **AHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

* **Port Charles, NY Harbor View Towers Lobby** *

 _The doorman of the Harbor View Towers opens the door for the gentleman approaching him. Sidney gives a slight nod to the doorman as he walks inside the lavish lobby that was the home to a mobster and his newlywed wife. When he left Taggert, Sid decided to go digging for some information; if he could at least find out when Sonny and Carly would return back home then he could get back to working Carly and put Sonny behind bars...that is if he was successful with the desk clerk._

"Hello, my name is Sidney Moon...I'm a friend of Mrs. Carly Corinthos."

 _Before Sid could get anything else out the desk clerk informed him_ "I'm sorry sir but Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos are out of town at the moment. If you would like to leave a message I'll have it placed with their message box."

"Out of town huh...well would you happen to know where they went or how long they'll be gone."

"I'm sorry sir I'm not allowed to release that information but..." _The clerk stops when he sees Jason Morgan walking through the lobby towards the elevators_ "One moment please..." _he says then calls out_ "Mr. Morgan...excuse me sir but if you wouldn't mind."

 _Hearing his name being called, Jason looks over to the desk clerk seeing it was him trying to get his attention. Walking over to him Jason doesn't say a word he just stands there in place while the desk clerk starts rambling on._

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Morgan but this gentleman here was just inquiring about Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos; he wants to know where they've gone and when they'll be returning. Maybe you would be of better assistance to him than I." _The clerk quickly makes his leave down on the other side of the counter; he didn't want to get involved with anything that would get him in trouble...especially not with Sonny Corinthos or his known enforcer Jason Morgan._

 _Jason watches as the clerk quickly dismissed himself down to the other side of the counter and then look back to the man standing in front of him. He gives the guy a once over with his blank stare as he wonders why this guy wants to know about Sonny and Carly._

"Who are you?" _Jason asks_

 _Extending his hand to shake, Sidney says_ "Sidney Moon...I'm a friend of Carly's." _when Jason doesn't accept his hand to shake, Sid lowers his hand back to his side and says_ "I uh was just trying to catch up with Carly when the clerk informed me she was out of town."

 _Jason takes in that bit of information but for some reason he wasn't getting a good vibe off of the guy...and besides Carly hasn't been in town for too long and as far as he knew he was the only friend she had in town. So that raised the question just who this guy was and if he was telling the truth why was this his first time hearing about him. Wouldn't Carly have mentioned this guy to him before if she knows him?_

"That's right...she's on her honeymoon with her husband Sonny Corinthos. Exactly where that location is, is none of your business." _Jason tells him in a cold cool tone_

"I see..." _Sidney exhales a sigh then says_ "Well would you be able to tell me when they are expected to return."

"You ask a lot of questions..." _Jason tells him and then says_ "I don't know who you are or what it is you really want but I'm gonna give you a little advice...stay away from Carly." _he motions a hand over to the guards on lobby duty to come over then says_ "And unless you have a death wish I wouldn't show up here again." _when the guards come over, Jason tells them_ "This man is leaving...show him the way out."

 _As the guards escort Sid out of the lobby, Jason's cell phone starts to ring..._ "Hello..." _he answers_ "Carly is that you? Wait, wait slow down I can hardly hear you." _He says while finishing watching the guards throw that Sidney guy out of the door and onto the street; once Jason was sure he was gone he turns around and walks his way over to the elevator like he was before he was called over by the desk clerk._

* **The Island** *

"Jason thank God! I'm so glad to hear your voice. Listen I don't have a lot of time here Sonny could be back any minute now."

 _Now on the elevator with his cell phone up to his ear, Jason says_ "Carly slow down you're talking to fast. What's wrong?" _he asks_

"No Jason you need to listen to me...don't interrupt me I don't know how much time I have before Sonny comes back in the room. Listen you need to come and get me. I can't stay here any longer on this island with Sonny. Please come and get me and bring me back home with y..." _Carly halts her words as she is now staring at Sonny standing in the doorway looking straight at her...it looks like he heard her talking to Jason. She tells herself he must have been in the hallway listening in on her._

"That Jason?" _Sonny asks even though he already knows the answer._

 _She'd called Jason behind his back and that made him want to put his fist through a wall. There she was again running to Jason for help. This shit was going to stop. Carly is his wife not Jason's and it is about time both Jason and his wife see that and Sonny was going to make sure of that for sure._

 _Seeing the anger and a hint of hurt in his eyes, Carly just sits not saying a word as she watches Sonny walk over to her. After placing her new breakfast tray of cereal, orange juice and of course a banana down on the nightstand like he did the other one earlier, Sonny holds his hand out for her to give him the phone._

 _Reluctantly Carly hands the phone over to him..._

"Carly...Carly are you there?"

 _Sonny hears Jason's voice then replies back_ "No it's me..."

"Sonny...hey." _Jason says now realizing it was Sonny on the phone and not Carly...he could already tell by the tone of Sonny's voice that he wasn't all that pleased to find out Carly had called him._

 _This was just great he was once again back to being stuck in the middle between Sonny and Carly and their domestic problems. This had to stop and Jason was going to make sure it did if it killed him trying._

 _As the elevator doors open, Jason steps out_ "Listen, Sonny I don't exactly know why but Carly called me and..."

 _Cutting him off, Sonny finishes his sentence_ "Asked you to come get her...she wants you to take her back home with you. Am I right or am I right..." _when Jason tries to speak once again Sonny cuts him off_ "Let me tell you right now Jason that's not gonna happen! If you step one foot on this island without my permission you are going to have to deal with me personally you got that!"

 _Now inside his penthouse_ "Yeah I got it..." _Jason replies while holding back the urge to yell back_

"Good because this obsession my wife has with running to you to rescue her is going to stop right here and now. I'm her husband and I'll be the one my wife turns to not you! Now since Carly has nothing else to say because there is no way in hell you're coming to get her I'll just tell her you said goodbye."

 _Before Sonny could hang up the phone on him, Jason yells out_ "Sonny wait a minute don't hang up!" _he not only wanted to clarify that he was through being caught in the middle between him and Carly but he also wanted to let Sonny know about that Sidney guy he just had kicked out of the lobby._

"I have to tell you something it's important!"

"What is it?" _Sonny asks as he watches Carly glare at him after he told Jason in no uncertain terms to stay away...she was now eating her cereal while staring up at him and listening in to the one sided conversation_ "I already told you Carly has nothing else to say; besides she's stuffing her face eating cornflakes so she's busy."

"Sonny look I don't know or for that matter want to know what is going on between you and Carly all I know is that I'm past through being stuck in the middle between you guys. Both of you are my friends but I'm sorry I'm not being your referee anymore! For some reason I always wind up getting yelled at and in trouble for trying to help so you can tell Carly that whatever problem she has with you that she's going to have to work it out herself."

 _Sonny had to smirk at Jason standing up to both him and Carly...he was glad to hear him say that because he hated to fight with Jason._

"Good, you finally said something I agree on." _Sonny replies_

"And Sonny for that matter you should know I'm not interested in Carly like that. I know she's your wife and you have real feelings for her whether you want to admit it to her or for that matter to yourself. I wish you two luck in your marriage if you want to make a real go at it."

"Thanks" _Sonny replies now calming down at least knowing where Jason stands...now the question was where does Carly stand?_

 _Was the real reason she runs to Jason to help her with everything because he is who she really wants. Yeah Sonny knows Carly's attracted to him...that much was proven last night between them but for some reason with Carly it always came back to Jason with her._

"You're welcome...now that we have that settled and out of the way there is something that I need to talk with you about. Some guy just came by looking for Carly...he wanted to know where you guys went and when you'd be back. He said his name was..."

 _Hearing Jason say the familiar name, Sonny looks over to Carly as he repeats_ "Sidney Moon huh..."

"Sidney?" _Carly asks looking up from her cereal bowl_ "What about him?"

"It seems as though he's been asking about you...I wonder why?"

"Well I don't know? So you can stop looking at me like that..." _Carly says as she goes back to eating her cornflakes and banana cereal_

"So I assumed you had him kicked out on his ass right, Jason." _Sonny nods when he hears Jason assure him that he did just that. When Jason asks him exactly who the guy was, Sonny tells him_ "He's nobody just some fruitcake Carly met when she registered for classes at PCU."

"Okay well I was just checking because I never heard of the guy and as far as I knew Carly didn't have any other friends here in town other than me. But uh don't worry I didn't tell him where you two are. I just made it clear that Carly was on her honeymoon with her husband."

"Good" _Sonny says with a little smirk_ "I see when we do get back in town I'm gonna have to have a little talk with the guy. He sure does have some balls coming over to the penthouse of all places."

"Yeah, which makes me think the guy is up to no good...I don't know I just didn't get a good vibe off the guy."

"You and me both...when I first met him I didn't either. Okay you know what if he comes back over sniffing around for information then we keep an eye on him. Who knows he could actually just be stupid and not have a clue what he's getting himself into; but like I said if he comes back then you put a tail on him."

 _Carly just shakes her head at how suspicious both Sonny and Jason were being over a harmless guy like Sidney._

 _After hearing Sonny say his goodbyes to Jason, Carly says_ "You know you're paranoid don't you...and now you got Jason joining in with you. Sidney is just a harmless guy I befriended in the registration line at PCU that's all."

"You don't know that...the guy could be a pervert for all we know Carly."

"How did you get Jason to join in on your suspicions and paranoia?"

"Jason's a big boy Carly he can think for himself; and for your information he didn't get a good vibe off the guy either just like I didn't when I met him. When Jason has his own suspicions about somebody then you know something is wrong because he's never wrong about stuff like that."

"Well I don't know what you two are picking up on but I don't fool easily either and I didn't pick up anything wrong from the guy so leave him alone." _Carly tells him and then says_ "And why didn't you let me say goodbye to Jason...it seems as though you two kissed and made up over the phone since you were majorly pissed at him when you took the phone away from me."

 _And there she was again talking about Jason...once again Sonny's insecurities towards Carly's feeling for Jason were back at the forefront._

"Why so you could try to convince him to come rescue you from your big bad husband the Neanderthal?! Well I'm sorry to tell you but your knight in shining Jason armour won't be coming to your rescue. I already told him so myself and not only that but Jason himself made it clear that he wasn't coming here to get you either. He's tired of being caught in the middle between us and he said he won't be our referee any longer."

"He didn't mean it...if I ask him to Jason will come and get me." _Carly insists_

 _This sends Sonny over the edge,_ "FORGET IT! He's not coming and that's that and the sooner you realize that the better!"

 _Carly watches as Sonny turns his back to her, storms his way inside the bathroom and slams the door behind him. She then realizes that he took the cordless phone inside the bathroom with him; exhaling a long sigh Carly realizes she won't be calling Jason back especially since she didn't have her cell phone._

 _When the sounds of the shower water running come from inside the bathroom, Carly realized that Sonny was taking a shower...and just that quick she was thinking back to last night when they were inside the shower together._

"Ughhhhh..." _Carly groans as she shakes her head trying to rid her head of those memories_

 _Inside the bathroom, Sonny had stripped down out of his clothes and is now inside the shower...he has the water as hot as his skin could stand it. He was so angry with wondering why his wife couldn't get Jason out of her system. Why wasn't he enough for her? What did Jason have that he couldn't give her?_

 _Sonny knew that she had feelings for him but the thing is were the feelings she has for him more or less than what she feels for Jason. For some reason Carly had some sort of hero complex going on when it came to Jason but was that it...or did her feelings go deeper than she was saying or for that matter deeper than she herself even realizes._

 _Carly would no doubt say he was just being jealous...and damn it maybe he is jealous Sonny tells himself. What husband wouldn't be jealous if they suspect their wife wants another man. Yes he was jealous damn it! Jealous of Jason's relationship with Carly who would have thought it...but then again who would have thought he'd find himself falling for the crazy blond vixen in the other room either._

 _After running out all of the hot water out of the shower, Sonny finally turns off the water then opens the shower door only to find the bathroom is fogged up with steam. Grabbing a towel he dries himself off and then wraps the towel around his waist. Facing the foggy mirror, Sonny reaches for a dry washcloth and wipes the mirror off so that he could now see his reflection._

 _Just staring at himself in the mirror for a minute, Sonny then tells himself_ "Get it together man...you can't allow this woman to take over your life. No way should you be jealous of your best friend..."

 _Looking down to his clothes that were now in a rumpled pool on the floor since they fell down off the hook he placed them on before getting in the shower, Sonny sighs when he realizes he has to pick something else out to wear. Running his hands back through his now wet slick hair, Sonny turns around to the door and opens it._

 _Carly was lying in bed trying to think of ways to escape her way off of the island but it was useless since there was no way she'd get far with a sprained ankle. She then decided to put her time to better use and that was figuring out a way to get her junk food stash back without Sonny finding out about it._

 _It was then that the bathroom door opened and Sonny came walking out wearing nothing but a towel. Daaaaaaaaaaaamn, Carly inwardly curses to herself. She watches him walk over to the closet searching for something to wear. Her eyes instantly rake up and down his exposed naked chest and of course focused lower on the white terrycloth towel around his waist._

 _Was it wrong for her to hope that the towel would fall down? When she suddenly got a visual, Carly makes herself snap out of it as she shakes so she could come to her senses._

 _Sonny could feel her eyes on him but he didn't say a word...although he did decide to take a little extra longer looking through his closet just so she could get herself a good look._

 _After finally picking out his dark grey slacks and blue dress shirt, Sonny takes his clothes and walks back over to the bathroom while holding back a smile and not letting her know that he knew she was watching him._

 _Well that is until he turns around at the bathroom door and looks over to her before saying_ "Disappointed my towel didn't drop?" _he grins and then closes the bathroom door behind him after seeing Carly's mouth drop open when she realizes that he knew she was checking him out and what she was thinking._

 _Maybe he didn't have to be jealous of Jason after all he tells himself...well hopefully he didn't since it was becoming clear to Sonny that Carly was in conflict with her growing feelings for him._

 _Through the opening of the door Carly spots Maria walking past her room_ **"** Maria could you come in here for a minute? **"** _Carly calls out to her sweetly hoping that Maria could be the ally she needed in her quest to get her junk food fix behind Sonny's back._

"Good morning Mrs. Corinthos. I'm sorry you hurt your ankle, especially since you are on your honeymoon with Mr. Corinthos" _Maria greets her with a smile across her face while walking inside the room._

"Yeah, it's a bummer but Sonny is taking really good care of me" _Carly replies back sweetly as she makes sure to play the happy wife act._

"I knew he would. Mr. Corinthos is a very kind and generous man. He's been very good to me over the years. He even helped my brother get a job at his casino and I see just by the way he looks at you how much he adores you."

"Yes he is, but as kind and generous as he is my husband sadly doesn't understand certain things about me."

"Oh? And what may these things be if you don't mind me asking **"** _Maria asks curiously, wondering if maybe she could help the love birds with whatever small problems they may have._

 _Maria always enjoyed helping with whatever she could for the sake of love. Love maybe priceless but she also knew that loving someone was a lot of work but like anything worth having it was worth the work to keep the fire burning._

"He doesn't understand my needs for sweets. You see as much as we love each other we tend to disagree about what taste good food wise."

"Ah yes, Mr. Corinthos mentioned that he was trying to wean you off your junk food habit but he made it sound like _you_ wanted to kick the habit out of your system. I had a feeling Mr. Corinthos didn't ask for your permission when he asked me to get rid of your junk food. I also believe that Mr. Corinthos isn't trying to be mean or cruel he just fears the junk food may take you away from him."

"Yes, I know he has the best intensions but a little junk food never hurt anyone wouldn't you agree?" _Carly asks hoping she would_

 _Before Maria had a chance to reply Sonny comes out of the bathroom, now fully dressed_ **"** Maria?" _Sonny says her name surprised to see her standing in their room instead of going about her normal routine of cleaning up the cabaña to his standards._

"Mr. Corinthos" _Maria nods her head at him with a smile across her face._

"Maria was just keeping me company" _Carly informs Sonny in a sweet tone of voice for Maria's benefit._

"Thanks Maria but I'll make sure my wife doesn't get lonely so you can go back to work" _Sonny tell her_

"Of course Mr. Corinthos, and Mrs. Corinthos it was nice talking with you."

 _As Maria turns around to make her leave Sonny calls out to her_ **"** Could you please shut the door on the way out Maria. I would like some privacy with my wife."

"Of course Mr. Corinthos" _Maria replies with a huge grin across her face as she walks out the doorway._

 _She was so happy that her boss had finally found a nice woman to settle down with. It was nice to see him in love especially since she knew that Mr. Corinthos was dealt a few bad cards in his life. He deserved to be loved by a good woman and the new Mrs. Corinthos seemed to be just the perfect woman for him._

 _As the door shuts closed behind Maria, Sonny glances at his wife_ "Whatever you're planning I would forget it if I were you Maria is only loyal to me. She knows who pays her salary and that isn't you sweetheart" _he cautions her_

"Like I said she was just keeping me company"

"Well Maria isn't here to keep you company she's here to work for me…but I'll be more than happy to keep you company" _Sonny tells her with a smile across his face as he approaches their bed._

"That's alright. Why don't you go out and cook something or better yet go out for a swim so maybe the sharks can eat ya" _Carly tells him in a dismissing tone of voice still upset over last night and the fact he took away all her junk food from her. ._

"Oh so you would rather the company of our maid then mine?" _Sonny asks in an angry/hurt tone of voice._

"I rather be with pretty much with anyone that isn't you"

"Well you're out of luck because I don't plan on going anywhere" _Sonny tells her as he plops himself down on his side of the bed. No woman was going to kick him out of his own bedroom._

"So what are you're going to just lie beside me all day doing nothing just to annoy me?"

"Now what kind of husband would I be if I didn't keep my wife company while she's laid up in bed with an injured ankle?"

"What kind of husband are you? I'll tell you what…the FAKE kind of husband" _Carly reminds him that their marriage wasn't real regardless of the fact they had sex last night._

 _He didn't change her mind yesterday about wanting to stay married and taking her junk food away from her wasn't much incentive to make her want otherwise._

"Fake? Our marriage is legal Carly which makes me your husband so there's nothing fake about me being your husband"

" _Only_ by law and that will never change Sonny. _**Never**_."

 _Sonny knew only an insane man would want to stay married to a woman like Carly but regardless of how crazy the woman was in her way of thinking he knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he became the kind of man Mike was. He wouldn't do what Mike did to his mother to Carly no matter how tempting it was to leave her crazy ass behind once his legal problems were taken care of._

"Like you would never have sex with me? As much as you dislike me you want me more" _Sonny states knowing how she felt because he felt the same way._

 _Sonny was right. Carly hated his arrogance but he spoke the truth she did want him now more than ever. She had tasted the forbidden fruit and she wanted more. The sex between them was amazing and if she was honest with herself Sonny was the best lover she ever had which wasn't right since he was soooooooo wrong for her. He wasn't the type a man she typically went for._

"Doesn't your ego have an off switch?" _Carly questions since she wasn't about to admit the truth to him._

"My ego has nothing to do with it. I'm just telling it how it is. You admitted already you were attracted to me"

"Attraction doesn't equal to love and neither does sex. I don't love you Sonny and I don't want. Once you're in the clear of your legal problems I will divorce you and if you try and fight me on it Jason will help me because he gave me his word that this marriage would only last as long as you're freedom is at stake."

 _As he gets out of bed, Sonny reminds her_ "Jason also said he didn't want to get in between us any longer."

 _Sonny knew he wasn't in love with her but he still cared about her despite all the craziness she brought into his life; so when he heard Carly tell him she had no desire to fall in love with him, it pained him. Not that he would ever tell her that because she would just use his slowly growing soft spot for her to her advantage. A woman like Carly given that kind of power could be lethal._

"Not with this he won't. Jason was the one who convinced me to marry you and he promised me as soon as you were in the clear this so called marriage will be over. So it will be Sonny." _Carly tells him confidently as she silently wonders if that was hurt she could see in his eyes._

 _Sonny spoke calmly but if she didn't know better she would think that what she said actually mattered to him even if she knew otherwise. Sonny didn't care what anyone said or thought let alone her. All Sonny cared about was himself and how to keep his image of being a bad ass mobster intact with the public._

 _Before Sonny could respond back, he hears a knock on the door as Maria speaks on the other side of the door_

"Mr. Corinthos I'm sorry to disturb you but may I come in?"

"Yeah, come in" _Sonny calls out to her as he turns around to face the doorway wanting to know what she wanted._

 _Opening the door, Maria says_ "Mr. Corinthos your manager from the casino is here to see you. I think it's urgent sir."

"Could you stay with my wife since I don't know how long this may take? I don't want my wife to hurt herself worse by trying to do something she isn't ready to do yet."

"No problem Mr. Corinthos." _Maria grins at him_

 _Leaning downwards, Sonny gives Carly a sweet tender kiss before leaving the room to find out what was going on. It wasn't like his manager to come over to the cabaña without calling first._

 _As Sonny shuts the door behind him, Maria walks over to Carly and pulls out a few candy bars from her pocket._ "I agree Mrs. Corinthos a little junk food never hurt anyone"

"Oh I knew from the second we met I liked you and I wasn't wrong. You're a life saver Maria. Thank you so much"

"It's our little secret right?" _Maria questions since she didn't want to upset Mr. Corinthos even if she happened to disagree with his theory on junk food. Everyone needed a few sweets from time to time._

"Of course Maria I would _**never**_ tell Mr. Corinthos a word about this" _Carly replies as she rips off one of the wrappers of one of the candy bars Maria had given her._

"What's so important that you have to drag me away from my injured wife?" _Sonny demands as he enters the living room seeing his manager standing by his couch._

"I'm so sorry Mr. Corinthos I had no idea you're wife was injured. I just thought you should know that there's a tourist at the casino he refuses to pay up his losses. He's claiming we rigged the tables and since you're in town I figured you would want to handle this yourself. Our bouncers are holding him securely while waiting for your arrival sir" _The manager explains since he knew Sonny liked to show up from time to time to show people he was still in charge regardless of the fact that he lived mainly in Port Charles, New York._

"Like I said my wife is injured so she needs me more. I trust that my men can handle this tedious situation on their own while I tend to my wife"

"Oh of course sir...I know your men can handle it I just figured you might want to handle the situation on your own."

"Well I don't. My wife needs me and I don't intend to leave her alone while she's in pain"

"Then I should get going then. Sorry boss for pulling you away from your wife. I hope your wife feels better soon"

"Thanks" _Sonny mumbles out before turning around and making his way back to his bedroom._

 _Opening his bedroom door Sonny frowns a little as Carly shoots him an uneasy smile while Maria shoved something into her pocket._ "Is everything alright?" _Sonny asks_

"Everything's fine Sonny. Maria and I were just having girl talk"

"Girl talk?" _Sonny asks with an arched brow_

"Yes, that's right." _Maria nods her head_

"And Maria please call me Carly I would like to think of us as friends now"

"Icouldn't. It would be disrespectful to you and Mr. Corinthos."

"It's alright Maria you but _**only**_ you may call my wife by her first name." _Sonny replies since he had a feeling Maria would be a good influence on Carly. And unlike with his men he didn't have to worry about Maria wanting to bed his wife._

"Very well if you are sure you don't mind."

"I don't mind and as much as I love my husband it isn't his call to say who can and can't call me by my first name. It's _**mine**_ …"

"My wife is still new at being Mrs. Corinthos she doesn't understand that anyone calling her by her first name without my say so is disrespectful." _Sonny states with a clench jaw not liking the fact Carly was picking a fight with him in front of Maria when they were supposed to be madly in love with one another._

"Well all marriages are an adjustment" _Maria remarks. Clapping her hands together since she wanted to leave before Mr. Corinthos found out she had a candy wrapper hidden in her pocket she goes on to say_ "I should get back to work now that Mr. Corinthos is here to tend to you"

"Thanks for keeping my wife company Maria" _Sonny tells her as she makes her leave._

"No problem I was happy to keep Mrs- I mean Carly company while you tended to business sir. Just call for me if you need anything"

"We will" _Sonny smiles at her as she walked out the door then shuts it closed behind her._

"How many times do I have to tell you not to pick fights with me in front of people?" _Sonny asks since this wasn't the first time._

 _He told her before when she and Bobbie were friends not to air out their dirty laundry because cops liked to ask questions. Sure they were at his island but it was a habit he didn't like Carly taking up. His freedom counted on her keeping her mouth shut about their personal problems. He and Carly had to look like the most loving couple on the planet._

"Real couples fight all the time Sonny. It wouldn't look realistic if we were always lovey dovey" _Carly points out to him yet again since EVERY couple on the face of the earth fight from time to time._

"Yeah well regardless I don't want our personal problems aired out in front of people. If you don't like something you tell me in private."

"Fine we're alone and I'm telling you, you _don't_ get to decide who can call me Carly and who can't. That's my call _not_ yours."

"It's my call because I'm the head of this household and in my world a wife calling the shots will make me look weak which I am _not_." _Sonny explains as he places his hands onto his hips._

"That's chauvinistic crap and you know it"

"It's the world I live in and the world you married into which means you have to go with the flow whether you like it or not" _Sonny states not backing down._

 _He was a mob boss and he had to protect his imagine. He wasn't going to let Carly ruin the years it took to make himself into the man he was._

"More reason we should get a divorce once you're in the clear."

"I don't want to fight with you about this anymore especially since my legal problems are far from being over." _Sonny tells her since for all he knew this could take years and years to get his legal woos resolved._ __

"Fine but I won't change my mind about this" __ _Carly tells him stubbornly knowing that Jason will back her up since he gave her his word and Jason never went back on it._

"How's your ankle feeling?" _Sonny questions her trying to changing the subject._

"Still hurts but I'll survive"

"I'm sure you will" _Sonny smirks at her._

"But in the meantime I'm going to need something to occupy my attention"

"That's why I'm here" _Sonny grins which only cause Carly to roll her eyes at him_

"Can't we watch a movie?" 

"Like what kind of movie?" _Sonny asks not in the mood to watch some mushy sappy love story._

"The Godfather" _Carly suggests_

"No way, forgetaboutit" _The LAST thing he needed was Carly watching movies that put ideas in her head about his life._

"What? I would think _you_ of all people would love that movie"

"I do but I don't want you watching it" _Sonny admits_

"Why not?"

"Because you get yourself into enough trouble as it is" _Sonny replies back as he plops himself down onto the bed beside her._

"Sonny I've seen the movie before"

"Then you don't need to see it again"

"So what do you suggest we do?" _When he flashes her a dimpled smile before gazing down at her breast Carly laughs out_ "Nooooooooooooooooo way I don't think so!"

"What?" _Sonny asks_

"Oh don't act all innocent with me I know what you're thinking and it won't happen again"

 _Rolling himself onto his side, Sonny's reach's out his hand and lightly starts to stroke her arm as he asks in a low whisper_ **"** You sure about that?"

 _Nibbling on her lower lip, feeling the electric current she always felt whenever he touched her, Carly breathes out "_ Yeah"

 _Smirking at her, Sonny tells her_ "And yet I'm not convinced"

"I don't have to convince you of anything. Now if you won't let me watch the Godfather how about making yourself useful and get me your laptop"

"Why do you want my laptop?" _Sonny asks_

"Well since I'm going to be here for awhile I figured I might as well redecorate the cabaña."

"There is _nothing_ wrong with the cabana, and there is _**noooooooooooooo**_ way in hell I'm going to let you do what you did to the penthouse while I was stuck in bed with a bullet wound." _Sonny tells her_

"I have excellent taste in décor. I just did that to piss you off" _Carly admits_ _ **.**_

"Oh is that right?" __ _Sonny asks with an arched brow_ __

"Yeah you should have seen your face. It was priceless" _Carly laughs out._

"Rrrrrrrrreally? Sort of like the look on your face earlier this morning when I told you, you won't be having _any_ more junk food? Only I meant what I said" _Sonny laughs_

"No, that was just mean" _Carly tells him as the smile on her face disappears_

"How is it being mean when it's for your own good? You'll live longer kicking that bad habit of yours" _Sonny tells her_

"Who wants to live longer if they can't fully enjoy life?" _Carly questions_

"So what you're telling me is that grease and fat is what makes you enjoy life?"

"Yes! That exactly what I'm saying. You aren't living if you can't even enjoy a nice gooey cookie right after you nuke it in the microwave a few seconds. Those log cookies are the _best_ "

"Homemade cookies from scratch taste better"

"Do not" _Carly argues with him, hoping she could bait him into baking her some._

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Fine, prove me wrong Sonny. Go ahead and bake some" _Baiting him into baking would not only get Sonny to give her junk food but he would also be AWAY from her for awhile. The longer he was around her the more she feared last night's event would repeat itself._

 _Flashing her a dimpled smile Sonny replies_ "Nice try Carly but I know what you're doing and it won't work. I'm NOT going to bake you cookies because cookies aren't good for you"

"Oh I get what's going on here. You _**can't**_ bake that's why you're refusing to make cookies for me because you _**can't**_ do it. I can't believe it. Sonny Corinthos can't bake and yet he talks like he's the greatest chef in the world and he can't even do something as easy as baking cookies _._ " _Carly laughs out_

"Lots of chefs don't bake Carly and if given a recipe I'm sure I could master it but I have no desire to bake." _Sonny defends himself_

"Ha, ha you can't bake" _Carly giggles_

"Like I said I have no desire to bake so you can't goat me into baking you cookies. The last thing you need is more junk food in your system…but you know if you're caving some sugar I'll be more than happy to give you some" _Sonny adds in as tongue lightly wets his lower lip_

"Don't even think about it"

"Think about what?" _Sonny whispers out as he leans in close to her as his eyes gaze into hers._

" **That** "

"That?" _Sonny asks as his hand reaches underneath her pillow_

"I'm _not_ going to have sex with you Sonny" _Carly tells him before nibbling down on her lower lip, forgetting completely that she had hidden her chocolate bars underneath her pillow._

"Who said anything about sex?" _Sonny mumbles out, and then frowns a little when his hand touches something underneath her pillow. Pulling it out Sonny demands angrily when he realizes he pulled out two candy bars_ "Where did you get this?!"

"Give those back!" _Carly orders out as she tries to reach for them_

" **No**! Who the hell gave you these?! Because I know these candy bars weren't here this morning!" _Sonny asks angrily wanting to know what guard went behind his back._

 _It probably happened while he was dealing with his casino manager; which one would give Carly candy after he told his men not to! He knew it wasn't Maria since she would never go against his wishes. Maria was too loyal to him to ever go against a direct order. He just couldn't understand how the guards could sneak Carly candy without Maria noticing._

 _Maybe it was while he was in the shower or maybe it was before Maria came into the room while he got dressed in the bathroom after taking his shower that's why Maria didn't see it so she couldn't report to him that one of his men had went against a direct order._

"I'm _**not**_ going to tell you because it's not your business! You had _**no**_ right to throw out my junk food Sonny! Now give me my candy back you health food control freak!"

 _Jerking his hand away as Carly tries to pull the candy bars out of his hand Sonny tells her_ "This crap isn't good for you"

"Let's make a deal I won't tell you how to run your organization and you don't tell me what I can and can eat!"

"Fine don't tell me who gave you these candy bars I'll figure it out myself!" __ _Sonny huffs out as he gets out of bed and heads straight for the doorway._ __

 _As Sonny angrily opens the door Carly grabs his pillow and throws it into the hallway almost hitting him on the way out._

 _He could not believe it! Someone went behind his back and openly defied his orders! Which one of them was it?! These thoughts and many more went rambling through Sonny's head as he went stomping his way out of the bedroom and down the long hallway._

 _Maria was just coming out of one of the many other rooms in the cabana. Closing the door behind her she goes walking down the opposite end of the hallway Sonny was. She sees him and is about to speak but she notices that he seems to be in a foul mood. She wonders to herself what was wrong._

 _Seeing Maria down the hall, Sonny calls her over to him. He didn't want her to be around when he questions the guards and finds out which one of them went behind his back and got Carly junk food. He had the perfect errand for her to go on._

 _For tonight's dinner he wanted to make his famous fish dinner for Carly. No matter how much she says she hates seafood he was still determined that she would love his fish. So he would send Maria out to the market to buy him some fresh sea bass. He would love to take Carly out on his boat and catch the fish himself but since she sprained her ankle he would have to save that for another time._

"Maria could you come here please..."

"Yes sir...is something wrong. You seem agitated..." _Maria asks_

"No, nothing for you to worry about...just business." _Sonny explains to her not wanting to even bring up the subject of the junk food he found underneath Carly's pillow since he was absolutely positive that Maria was not the culprit that gave it to her._ "Listen uh I was wondering if you could do something for me." _he says in a calm tone as he makes himself calm down his temper since he didn't want to take out his anger on Maria_

"Yes sir...anything you need just ask."

"Well you see I was thinking about preparing fish for dinner tonight for my wife and if you would please go down to the market and pick me out some nice fresh sea bass I would really appreciate it."

"Yes sir" _Maria replies then says_ "I'll go right now" _she smiles then says_ "I'm sure Carly will enjoy tonight's dinner."

"Thank you." _Sonny replies_

 _Sonny walks Maria to the front door and calls his driver Hector over_ "Drive Maria wherever she needs to go."

 _As he watches the car pull out of the driveway, Sonny waves a friendly goodbye to Maria and then turns around with fire in his eyes as he slams the door behind him once back inside._

 _Walking over to the intercom he presses the button and yells out..._ "Max, Milo, Johnny, Rafael, Carlito, Miguel, Jose, Diego, Estavan, Juan, Mateo, Vito and Alejandro FRONT AND CENTER! NOW! I WANT EVERY LAST GUARD ON THIS PROPERTY TO HAUL THEIR ASSES IN TO THE LIVING ROOM PRONTO!" _Sonny barks out_

 _Standing in the middle of the living room, Sonny waits for the guards to all come running. After hearing the boss's angry tone of voice over the intercom all of the guards take off running. Sonny doesn't have to wait long before all the guards come running into the living room and stand before him._

 _Sonny stands for a moment not saying a word just staring at them all with a most deadly look that would scare the toughest of all men. He was so livid that the little vein at the side of his neck was throbbing. The men don't dare say a word as they just stand wondering what was wrong._

 _Holding up the candy bars in his hand, Sonny finally breaks the silence as he says_ "Whose responsible for this?!" _when the guards don't say anything he goes on to yell_ "I thought I made it clear to everyone this morning that no more junk food was to be brought in this house! I also thought I made it clear that **NO ONE** was to go on a junk food run for my wife! So imagine my surprise when I found these candy bars hidden underneath her pillow...so once again I ask who is responsible for this?!"

 _The guards look around to each other shaking their heads and wondering who could have disobeyed the boss's direct order. Sonny gets frustrated when no one will confess to the crime so he starts walking down the line of guards then randomly singles one out..._

"Rafael" _Sonny says while placing a hand on the guard's shoulder then holds up the candy bars in his other hand in the guard's face as he says_ "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing sir..." _Rafael quickly replies_

"You didn't give this to my wife after I gave my orders not to?"

"No, no sir I would never go against your orders."

"You sure about that?"

 _Rafael quickly nods..._

 _By this time Carly is getting restless and for that matter nosey wanting to know if the jig was up... had Sonny found out it was Maria that was her Candy Pusher and not his guards. She didn't want Maria to get into trouble...the guards on the other hand could take whatever punishment Sonny the Dictator threw upon them but Maria was a sweet lady that shouldn't have to be bullied by Sonny._

 _Carefully, Carly moves her legs over the side of the bed and even though it hurt with every step she took she hobbled her way out of the room while holding on to the wall for support._

 _Sonny goes on down to stand in front of Johnny, Max and Milo...he tells himself it's probably them since they have known Carly longer than the others._

"What about you three? You know anything about this?"

 _All at the same time, Johnny, Max and Milo ramble on trying to defend themselves..._ "No, sir. We would never dream of going against your orders sir. We haven't even seen Car-, uh I mean Mrs. Corinthos any time today. No, never sir we would never do anything you wouldn't want us to."

"Shut Up!" _Sonny yells at them since he was tired of their rambling. He walks back over to stand in front of them all again then says_ "No one is going to take responsibility huh?!" _once again the guards look around at each other dumfounded_ "Then I have no choice but to punish you all."

 _Carly finally makes it to the living room. Sonny's back is to her and all of the guards are standing in a long straight line as Sonny chewed them out. She heard him question Rafael and then Johnny, Max and Milo...but now he was about to issue out their punishment. Carly was glad Maria wasn't found out but she also wanted to get a closer view._

 _Looking at a small set of steps she had to take in order to get closer, Carly silently curses to herself "Damn" and then hops over to the steps._

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" _Carly screams_

 _Sonny was just about to give the guards their punishment when he hears Carly scream. His eyes open wide in panic as he quickly turns around and runs over to where she was._

"Carly!" _Sonny calls out her name as he runs over to her lying on the floor. Now kneeling down at her side he asks with concern in his eyes_ "Are you okay?"

 _Sucking in a breath, Carly replies_ "It hurts...I landed on my ankle again."

"What the hell are you doing out of bed? I told you to stay in bed and I'd take care of you but no you don't listen. I swear sometimes I think I'm talking to myself."

"Sonny..." _Carly says his name to get his attention_ "Less bitching and more helping me up. Oh and if you don't want your guards to think our marriage isn't all about love then I suggest you lower you voice."

 _Looking over his shoulder, Sonny sees that he and Carly are the center of attention of his guards as they still stood in place where he left them._

 _When he turns back to look at her, Carly smiles sweetly at him then holds out her arms as she says_ "So what's their punishment...you were about to say it but didn't get a chance to because I fell."

"That's why you got out of bed and hobbled all the way in here only to get hurt again? You risked getting hurt again just so you could be nosey and find out if I found out whose sneaking you candy?" _Sonny says in a low tone so only she could hear as he bends down and picks her up_

"Well yeah but minus the falling part..."

 _Sonny sighs and shakes his head at her_ "Well don't worry your accomplice didn't confess but it doesn't matter since they all will be punished."

"You're such a bully...you punish them all because one won't come forward."

"Well you can always tell the truth and save all of the innocent ones from being punished along with the guilty."

"Sorry...I have nothing to say."

"Well then you can watch while your little candy sneaking buddy and all the others suffer." _Sonny walks her over to the couch and sits her down._

 _Carly lays back against a pillow while Sonny gently places her injured ankle back up on another pillow. The guards all watch as their boss carried his wife and placed her down on the couch...they all also caught notice of how sexy she was looking in the red and white sundress she was wearing. As soon as Sonny turns around they all quickly looked forward so they wouldn't get caught staring._

"I believe you all know my wife..." _Sonny states as he stands up and back in front of his men_

 _Carly raises her hand and waves with a little flirty smile at the poor guards that were about to be punished._

"Since none of you or my wife are talking then I have no choice but to punish all of you." _Sonny says getting back to issuing out his punishment for the guards_ "I want this whole house cleaned from top to bottom...floors, windows, everything! I will be giving Maria the rest of the day off so she won't have to be subjected to seeing grown men being punished like children. You will clean everything spotless and you will do it with a toothbrush...no mop...no broom just a toothbrush."

 _Carly was doing her best to hold in her smile but it was hard to do since the side of her mouth was cracked a little with a grin. She was satisfied that Maria wasn't found out and even more pleased to hear that Sonny was giving Maria the rest of the day off._

"Now **GO**! Get outta here and get to work..." _Sonny tells_

 _The guards all scatter out of the room and each go to serve their punishment even though they didn't do anything._

 _Turning around to face his wife, Sonny says_ "Are you happy now...they all have to suffer because of you."

"Oh the poor babies...come on Sonny they are big strong men I'm sure they can handle a little housework."

 _Standing there looking at her with her leg up on the pillow, Sonny takes this time to actually notice what Carly was wearing. She was looking damn good in the sundress she wore and with her leg elevated on the pillow the dress was raised up showing a hint of the side of her thigh._

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" _Carly asks as she gets that familiar tingle she always gets when he stares at her with desire and hunger for her in his eyes_

"Just appreciating how good you're looking in that dress..." _Sonny tells her with a sexy grin shown off his dimples_

 _Shaking her head at him, Carly smiles as she asks_ "How do you do it? How do you go from being a big bully one minute; yelling at the guards and blaming me for them being in trouble and then ogling me the next minute?"

 _Shrugging his shoulders, Sonny replies_ "What can I say...my wife is an annoying pain in the ass but she's also _**hot**_ " _he grins_

 _Carly watches him as he walks over to the couch; her eyes narrow when she realizes he's about to lift up her hurt ankle_

"Ah, ah, ouch...Sonny! Be careful it still hurts."

 _Sitting down at the end of the couch, Sonny places Carly's legs on his lap_ "Well maybe it wouldn't be hurting as much now if you would have stayed in bed like I told you but of course you never listen to me." _he takes the pillow that her leg was sitting on and places it so its sitting on his lap and underneath her ankle_ "There...that better"

 _Nodding_ "Thanks" _Carly says_

"No problem...you know maybe I should call the doctor and have him wrap it up for you or something." _Sonny suggests as he looks at her swollen ankle and gently rubs it with the back of his hand_

 _Sucking in a breath,_ "Sonnneee don't touch it…" _Carly winces…she mostly didn't want him to touch it because the touch of his hand and the look in his eyes was getting to her more than she cared to admit._

"I'm calling the doctor to come look at it…" _Sonny made up his mind_

"Yeah maybe that would be best..." _Carly replies as her eyes stay trained on his hand that's now rubbing its way up her leg_

"I mean maybe if its wrapped up it'll help to heal better you know what I mean." _Sonny tells her as he continues to stroke his hand up her leg_

 _Nibbling down on her bottom lip, Carly says in a soft tone_ "Yeah...maybe so."

 _Not able to resist it any longer, Sonny carefully scoots himself closer to Carly and then lifts her up from lying back on the pillow on the couch…he sits her onto his lap. Once he has her sitting on his lap, Sonny places a hand on the side of her face and Carly does the same with him. It wasn't long afterwards that their lips met in a sensual kiss. They are now making out on the couch kissing like they are the only two around...neither thinking or caring about getting caught by one of the cleaning guards._

 _Both Sonny and Carly are so caught up in making out on the couch that they don't even hear the front door opening and closing as Maria walks inside while the driver holds onto the bag of fish. She instructs Hector, the driver, to take the fish to the kitchen._

 _Deciding to see if she could find Sonny, Maria makes her way towards the living room. She stops in place when she sees the two newlyweds kissing on the couch._

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry...I'll just leave you two alone. I didn't mean to interrupt."

 _Hearing Maria's apology, Sonny and Carly quickly pull apart and look up as if they were two teenagers that just got caught by a parent. Carly runs a hand through her hair and Sonny clears his throat some. Carly carefully scoots herself down and back onto the couch then carefully places her legs on Sonny's lap like it was before._

"Maria wait..." _Sonny calls out to her before she could leave_

 _Turning around,_ "Oh no you two go back to enjoying yourselves...you are newlyweds after all." _Maria replies then says_ "I'm so sorry for interrupting. I only wanted to let you know I got the fish you asked for. I had Hector take the bag to the kitchen."

"Oh yes, thank you Maria..." _Sonny replies as he carefully lifts Carly's legs up so he can stand up from the couch and walks over to where Maria stood._

"Fish? What fish?" _Carly asks when she hears him mention fish_

"Yes sir...I had Hector take the bag into the kitchen. The market had a wonderful selection. I'm sure you'll be pleased.

"Good, good...and thank you for going for me." _Sonny tells her then says_ "Oh yeah before I forget you will be happy to know that I'm giving you the rest of the day off." _Reaching into his pocket, Sonny pulls out his wallet and hands her some extra spending money_ "I want you to go and enjoy your day off."

"Oh no, Mr. Corinthos it's too much...I couldn't possibly accept this." _Maria tries to tell him_

"Nonsense, Maria you are a very loyal employee and you deserve it."

 _Carly chimes in saying_ "Sonny is right Maria you do deserve it...you take care of this place all of the time and you deserve a break. Go on and enjoy your day off don't worry about the place. Sonny has everything you would normally do taken care of so you don't have to hurry back."

 _Maria looks back and forth from both Sonny and Carly then says_ "Well okay...but only if you're sure."

"Go and have fun I insist." _Sonny tells_ her "Take Hector he'll drive you wherever you want."

"Okay then I'll go...and thank you both." _Maria says before turning and walking back to the front door_

 _Once Maria is gone, Carly remembers her and Sonny mentioning fish_ "So when were you going to tell me you sent Maria out to buy fish? I hope you don't plan on me eating it because you know I hate seafood Sonny? Do I even have to remind you of the last time you tried to get me to eat fish? Remember Jason and I came over to your place for a truce dinner"

* **Flashback** *

"I don't care who made the damn fish I'm not eating it! I hate seafood, Sonny." _Carly places a hand over her mouth as she holds herself back from puking_ "Just the thought of how those creatures bottom fed off the bottom of the ocean makes my skin crawl. Ugh!"

 _Sonny had to laugh at that_ "Come on you just got finished saying what a Southern girl you are. I thought people from the South liked seafood."

"Not this Southern girl…take it way please" _Carly turns her head as she puts her hand over her nose so she didn't have to smell it  
_  
"Not until you at least try it…like I said you haven't had my fish. Give it a try and I guarantee you'll love it." _Sonny flashes his dimples at her_

" **NO**! And if you don't get the fish out of my face you're gonna be wearing puke all over your Armani suit!"

 _Jason quickly steps in as he sees that they are about to get into an argument_ … "Sonny, Carly's made it clear that she doesn't like fish so why don't we just send out for takeout at the No Name…"

"I'm not throwing out a perfectly good meal Jason…she hasn't even tried it yet she doesn't know if she likes it or not!"

 _Taking her fork in her hand, Carly starts stabbing at the fish_ "If You Like the Damn Fish So Much Then **YOU EAT IT**!"

 _Picking up a good chunk of the fish with her fork Carly flings it at Sonny making land on his face…_

 _Sonny's eyes bulge out as he picks up his napkin and wipes the fish off of his face. Jason sat in shocked horror as he puts his head down in his hands shaking his head.  
_  
"I can't believe you just did that. Wait a minute, I take that back. What should I expect? **YOU'RE CRAZY**!"

"I gave you fair warning but you chose to ignore it. You kept trying to get me to eat your nasty fish when I clearly told you I hate seafood. You brought it upon yo…"

 _Carly was cut off as Sonny took his for and flung a good chunk at her making it land on her face and fall down to her cleavage of the halter top she wore.  
_  
 _That is when Jason quickly sprung in to action and went to stand between Sonny and Carly.  
_  
"You bastard I oughta…" _Carly yells as she tries to reach around Jason_

 _Jason picks Carly up putting her over his shoulder as he quickly walks to the door_ "Ooookay dinner's over! I'll see you later Sonny"

"Good! Get her the hell out of here Jason before I'm not held responsible for when I wring her Pretty Little NECK!"

"Oh I'm sooooooooooooo scared Sonnyboy! I'm shakin in my thigh highs! **NOT**!"

* **End Flashback** *

"Remember that?" _Carly asks after reminding him of the last time he made the mistake of trying to get her to eat fish_

"Okay yes I did have Maria bring me back some nice sea bass fresh from the market." _Sonny starts out saying_

 _Cutting him off, Carly tells him_ "Why the hell would you do that when you know I hate fish?! And just who do you think is going to eat the stinky fish because it won't be me. So unless you want to be wearing it again then you'll forget about this stupid idea of trying to make me eat it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute...can I get a word in here please?"

 _Folding her arms, Carly looks up at him and says_ "Okay...you may speak. Explain yourself."

"First of all you never gave the fish I made a try. You just started going off like you're doing right now without giving it a chance."

"I don't have to give it a chance because I know what I like and what I don't like and I **DON'T LIKE FISH**!" _When Sonny motions to her to lower her voice so no one could hear her yelling, Carly exhales a frustrated breath then lowers her voice to say_ "I'm not eating it so you can just forget it."

"Trust me after tonight I guarantee you'll love it. All you have to do is trust me..."

"Sonny I don't care if you spin it into cotton candy I hate seafood and I refuse to eat it. I'll just make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and you can eat all the stinky fish you want."

"Not gonna happen sweetheart... I can understand why you've hated fish before when others made it. It's wasn't prepared properly. Now I on the other hand know exactly the perfect way to prepare fish so that you will love it."

"Oh and you Oh Sonny the Master Chef Corinthos is going to make it properly for me?"

"That's right" _Sonny tells her with a dimpled smile_

 _Rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him, Carly replies_ "I swear your ego does not have an off switch. Sonny I'm sorry to tell you it doesn't matter what you do I'll hate it. I've never liked seafood and I never will so don't even waste your time."

"Listen I'm just asking for you to give it a try okay...try it just this once and if you don't like it I'll never try to get you to eat fish again." _Sonny says trying to convince her but when Carly keeps shaking her head no he comes up with another idea_ "Okay how about this...you try the fish I make you tonight and if you don't like it I'll forget about the junk food ban but if you try it and you like it then you have to give life without junk food a real try. No more sneaking candy or anything else behind my back with your accomplice."

 _She had to admit the offer sounded tempting..._ "Okay...I'll take that bet but only because I know for a fact that you will lose; and when you do then you have to have Maria go back to the store and buy up all of my favorite junk food back again. Oh and you cannot bitch and moan about my eating habits ever again."

 _Walking over to her and extending his hand, Sonny replies_ "Deal"

 _Looking up at him, Carly thinks to herself that he accepted to quickly but it didn't matter because she was sure this was a bet she couldn't lose_ "Deal" _she says while shaking his hand_

 **Port Charles New York, Harbor View Tower's Jason's Penthouse**

 _Jason comes walking down the stairs and is just about to head out the door to go to the warehouse but there is a knock on the door._

 _The guard Pete opens the door and sees Jason walking down the last of the steps_ "Lt. Taggert is here. You want me to send him away?"

 _Wondering why Taggert would be here, Jason replies_ "Let him in."

 _Pete opens the door and Taggert comes walking inside looking around like he owned the place._

 _Once the guard leaves closing the door behind him, Jason asks_ "What do you want?"

 _After getting a good look at Jason's penthouse and lack of decorations or furniture for that matter, Taggert turns around_ "Pool table in the living room...nice."

 _Folding his arms, Jason says_ "Thanks"

 _With a little smirk, Taggert says_ "Desk..." _he points over to Jason's desk by the door then points out_ "Couch...coffee table." _he shakes his head then says_ "I gotta hand it to you Angerboy you got some real decorating skills there. What's the matter you too dumb to spruce the place up? I mean because of the brain damage..."

 _Not taking the bait of Taggert goading him, Jason replies_ "I'll ask you again before I have you thrown out...what do you want?"

 _Faking getting a chill, Taggert says_ "There goes that famous Jason Morgan blank stare...oh I'm so scared."

"Is there a reason for this visit because if not I have better places to be than here with you."

 _Nodding his head, Taggert walks over to Jason so that he's now standing in front of him before he says_ "Your boss...where is he?"

"I believe we've already gone over this before Taggert or are you too stupid to remember." _Jason tells him while throwing Taggert's own insult back in his face. Once again he tells him_ "Sonny is out of town on his honeymoon with his wife."

"Really...is that so?" _Taggert replies then says_ "You see I'm having a hard time with that lame ass excuse when we both know that your Boss's so called marriage to my star witness is a fake. So how could Sonny be on a honeymoon if he threatened Carly into marrying him so she couldn't testify against him? I'm not buying this all of a sudden love story of Sonny and Carly and this quickie marriage of love."

 _Holding up a hand, Jason cuts him off by saying_ "I hate to break it to you Taggert but as usual you're wrong...Sonny and Carly are in love and their marriage is real. Now if the only reason you came over here was to fish for something to use against Sonny then you've wasted your time and mine."

 _Not caring what Jason just told him and still believing he's right about Sonny's marriage being phony, Taggert keeps going on in his speculation as if Jason never interrupted him..._

"Tell me something Angerboy…does Sonny actually think anyone was actually buying all the affectionate performances he and Carly put on in public places? My guess is they were as fake as his marriage...I have no doubt Sonny used Carly to make everyone see their marriage as real when it was actually anything but." _Taggert says with a smug smile as if he figured it all out then says_ "Oh, hey you want to know what else I'm thinking...I'm thinking your boss or maybe his hot shot attorney Justice Ward came up with the idea for Sonny to marry Carly so she couldn't be compelled to testify against him; after all a wife can't be forced to testify against her husband right? So don't give me that crap Sonny's on his honeymoon with his loving wife! What do I look like I have stupid written across my face?!"

"You said it not me..." _Jason replies_

"Alright that's it! I've had enough of this crap! Where's Sonny? Where did he take Carly? Did he take her away because she wanted out of their so called marriage? Was that is...was Carly wanting out? Was she regretting marrying Sonny and wanted to come in to the PCPD and confess the truth that Sonny bullied her into marrying him."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." _Jason tells him with a bored look as he keeps his icy blue eyes staring straight at Taggert_

"Okay you wanna continue playing this game of cat and mouse with me? Well let me tell you something Angerboy you're no match for me. I'll gobble you whole without a second thought." _When Jason doesn't say or do anything but glare at him Taggert gets even more frustrated then decides to drop the little bombshell he was saving. Pulling out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket he holds it up in front of Jason's face then says_ "You see this? This is a court order for Sonny to produce Carly within the next forty-eight hours. You see I have the witness that gave the statement before of seeing Carly being kidnapped tucked away in police custody...my custody." _he grins then says_ "You see my witness is willing to do the right thing and testify against Sonny since he saw your boss have Carly forced into the back of his limo and drive off. Kidnapping is a federal offence so you see if I can't nail Sonny for murder then I'd gladly take putting him behind bars for twenty years for kidnapping." _his smug evil little grin widens_

"I don't know who you think you have in your custody but whoever your witness is, is lying."

"Oh that's what you'd like to think Anger boy...but I'll bet money that's he's telling the truth." _Taggert tells him then goes on to say_ "If Sonny doesn't produce Carly within the next forty-eight hours then there will be an APB put out on him and the second he steps foot back in town I'll have the cuffs on him so fast his head will spin!" _When Jason snatches the court order papers out of his hand, Taggert says_ "If I were you I'd get on the phone there and tell the Big Boss to cut his honeymoon short..." _walking around Jason, Taggert heads towards the door to leave but before he opens the door he turns back around and says_ "Oh and uh tell Sonny not to forget to bring the wife with him." _He smirks then opens the door and slams it shut behind him_

 _Jason stands for a moment staring at the closed door; he couldn't believe that the light bulb in Taggert's head actually created a spark. Taggert was actually on to something with his accusations but he didn't have any proof to back them up...but this so called eye witness he had may cause trouble._

" _That is if there is actually a witness...knowing Taggert he could just be making it up", Jason inwardly thinks to himself._

 _Either way he was going to have to find out if the witness was real and if the witness does turn out to be the real deal then he'd have to find out where Taggert has him stashed at; but before he does all of that he was going to have to tell Sonny._

"Looks like Carly's going to get her wish after all; she and Sonny are going to have to come back now." _Jason says aloud to himself as he looks down at the court order papers in his hand._

* **The Island – Sonny's Cabaña** *

 _Sonny watches as the doctor he called to come to the cabaña to check out Carly's ankle finishes wrapping it up for her._

"There we are..." _The doctor says as he looks up from Carly's ankle and tells her_ "Now I'm going to insist you don't walk too much because your ankle needs time to heal"

 _With a sigh, Carly says_ "Great...so I have to stay cooped up inside until it heals?"

"Well I could send over some crutches to help you get around better so you won't put pressure on your foot." _The doctor suggests_

 _Seeing that Carly was liking that idea, Sonny squashes that idea as he quickly jumps in saying before she could reply back_ "Uh that's okay Dr. Santos I'm sure wherever my wife needs to get around to that I'll be more than happy to carry her."

 _Looking over to Sonny, the doctor replies_ "Very well then." _he stands up from the couch and picks up his medical bag._

 _Carly was fuming inside when Sonny turned down her using the crutches and Sonny knew it too by the look in her eyes as she looked up at him with a smile he knew was fake and for the doctor's sake._

 _Sonny just smiles back down to her and then looks back over to the doctor as he says_ "Well thank you for coming over on such short notice."

"Oh no problem, Mr. Corinthos anytime you need me I'm happy to come over." _Dr. Santos replies then looks down to Carly on the couch_ "Remember stay off your foot; give it the time it needs to heal and you will be just fine."

 _Carly looks away from Sonny and over to the doctor as she says_ "Thank you for coming."

 _Sonny adds in_ "Yes, thank you once again and don't worry I'll make sure she stays off her feet."

 _Dr. Santos nods with a polite smile then says_ "I'll just show myself out..." _he starts to leave but then turns back around and says_ "Oh and before I go I'd like to express my sincere congratulations on your marriage Mr. Corinthos; and if I may say so myself your wife is beautiful as she is lovely."

"Thank you..." _Sonny replies_

 _Dr. Santos makes his exit to the front door and closes it behind him. Hearing the door close, Carly looks up at Sonny staring down at her; she knew he was proud of himself for making sure she didn't have the crutches as the doctor suggested because if she did she'd be more able to get around and perhaps escape her way off the island._

"I swear everyone on this Island just loves kissing your ass don't they." _Carly tells him_

"It's called showing respect there's a difference."

"Whatever..."

 _At that moment is when Sonny's cell phone starts to ring; looking at the caller ID he sees that it's Jason._

 _Not wanting Carly to know it was Jason on the phone, Sonny tells her_ "I have to take this call. I'll be back...you just stay put on the couch and try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone will ya."

 _As Sonny leaves out of the room, Carly calls out to him_ "And just where would I go since I'm stranded here on the couch?"

 _Turning some to fluff the pillow behind her, Carly gives it a good punch then lays back down as she exhales a frustrated breath. She was stranded on the couch with a wrapped up ankle, and no junk food to comfort her...and not to mention Jason was all the way in Port Charles and Sonny had thwarted her plan to get him to come get her. As she just lay there in the silence of the room, Carly began to drift off to sleep._

 _Vito, one of the guards, comes walking back inside the room with his toothbrush and some Windex so he could start his task of cleaning the windows there. As he passes by the couch he sees that the boss's wife is lying on the couch asleep._

 _Now over to the windows he sprays some Windex then starts cleaning the window with the toothbrush; but while he was cleaning he kept stealing little glances over to Carly as she slept. He admitted to himself but of course not out loud that she was one sexy woman and that the boss sure did know how to pick them._

 _After leaving out the room to answer Jason's call, Sonny goes inside his office closing the door behind him to answer the call._

 _Standing and staring out his office window look at the view, Sonny answers the phone_ "Jason..." _he says into the phone_ "Two calls in one day?"

"Sonny, hey listen its important. Taggert just left and I thought you needed to hear this right away." _Jason tells him as he opens his desk drawer and pulls out his gun._

 _He checks to make sure it's loaded then puts the gun behind his back underneath his jacket..._

 _With a frown, Sonny asks_ "Taggert? What'd he want?"

 _Sonny listens as Jason tells him about Taggert's visit and everything that was said..._

"Damn it!" _Sonny curses then says_ "A court order, Jason...really?! Can't Justice get it thrown out?!" _he asks_

"I talked to Justice before I called you and he said the court order is real and not just Taggert tying to blow smoke so you'll come back in town and that you have to comply with the order. If you don't then the police will issue a warrant for your arrest and if and when you do come back to Port Charles the police can and will arrest you on the spot." _Jason tells him then says_ "Sorry man...looks like you and Carly are going to have to come back after all...although Carly will be happy to hear the news.

"Yeah I just bet she will..." _Sonny mumbles not happy that he and Carly have to go back to Port Charles_ "Damn it...I wasn't ready to bring Carly back yet! She's still angry at the fact that Bobbie is her mother and that she abandoned her when she was a baby. If I bring Carly back now she'll unleash all of her fury on Bobbie and you know Bobbie won't stand a chance against Carly when still has so much anger inside because she gave her away."

"Is Carly's wrath against Bobbie the only reason you don't want to come back home?" _Jason asks then probes further_ "Maybe you want to stay longer because your feelings for her are changing...you like her. It's okay to admit it I won't say anything. I can tell because for some reason you seem to be jealous of my relationship with Carly."

 _Already ticked off about the Taggert situation, Sonny's anger snaps out..._ "I thought you were through with getting in between Carly and I? Why are you going on about your _**friendship**_ with Carly instead of going out there and finding the witness Taggert has stashed away?!" _he makes sure to stress the word_ _ **friendship**_ _because the word relationship could mean more than just friends._

 _Carly and Jason were just friends there was no relationship between them because she is his wife_ _ **NOT**_ _JASON'S!_

 _After hearing Sonny's outburst, Jason realizes that he was sucking himself back in between him and Carly this time. He inwardly tells himself that he has to break that habit!_

"You're right I shouldn't have said anything..." _Jason replies then says_ "And don't worry I'm on my way out right now to track down the witness. When I find where Taggert's got him hidden I'll make sure he won't be in the testifying mood when he goes to court."

"Good!" _Sonny replies and when Jason asks if him and Carly were coming back today he exhales a breath then tells him_ "No not today...maybe tomorrow I'll have to think about it...we'll be back before we have to appear in court. Anyway don't worry about that! You just track down the witness and let me know when you have the situation under control."

 _Sonny hangs up the phone then looks frustratingly over to the door...he starts to think about Carly and how she'll just love the news that they have to return to Port Charles. Well like he told Jason he wasn't going to let her go after Bobbie. He hated that they had to go back; damn that idiot Taggert!_

"Well no need in leaving now and for that matter telling Carly either..." _Sonny says aloud to himself_ "She'll use this as an excuse to get out of eating the fish..." _he begins to think back to the kiss they shared on the couch before Maria caught them_ "So what's one more night in paradise gonna hurt?"

 _Sonny leaves out of his office and heads back to the living room where he left Carly...he wanted to make sure she wasn't thinking of some crazy elaborate Maguiver idea to escape the couch or the Island for that matter._

 _Stopping in his tracks, Sonny sees Carly lying asleep on the couch...he quietly stands there for a moment just watching her but then he looks over to the guard cleaning the windows and notices that he was definitely checking his wife out. Sonny's eyes bulge out as he pays close attention to Vito, the guard, looking over his shoulder every so often as he worked on cleaning the living room windows. He knew that look in Vito's eyes...it's the look every man gets when they are attracted to a woman._

 _Not able to watch any longer, Sonny barks out_ "VITO!" _he stomps his way into the living room and over to the couch to stand next to Carly._

 _Carly was startled awake when she heard Sonny's thunderous voice yell out the guard's name; she places a hand to her heart as she intakes a startled breath while shooting a glare up at her husband._

"Sonny you scared me! What the hell are you yelling for?"

 _Vito the guard instantly turns around with fear in his eyes as Sonny's intense deadly glare was trained right on him._

"Sir..." _Vito starts to speak_

 _Cutting him off, Sonny says_ "You checking out my wife?!"

"Sir...Mr. Corinthos I was just..." _Vito again tries to speak_

"Oh I know what you were just doing...I saw the look in your eyes! Seriously are you not in enough trouble already that you have to go create more by lusting after **MY WIFE**!"

"I'm sorry sir...I mean I didn't mean to...it won't happen again sir..." _Vito rambles out excuses_

 _Realizing what's going on, Carly sits up on the couch and carefully lowers her legs down onto the floor before saying_ "Sonny for goodness sakes if you are gonna go ballistic every time a man looks at me you might as well keep your eyes closed. Men check out women all the time yourself included so..."

"That's not the point!" _Sonny yells cutting her off_ "You are my wife and I will not allow anyone disrespecting me or you for that matter!"

 _When Carly reaches out her hand towards Sonny he takes it and she pulls him down to sit on the couch next to her..._

"Vito if I were you I'd leave the room right now while I still could..." _Carly tells the guard giving him the perfect escape since she had Sonny the BULL out of his pathway._

 _Nodding, Vito replies_ "Oh, thank you Mrs. Corinthos..." _he looks at Sonny and apologizes again_ "Again Boss I apologize it will never happen again..."

"Get the hell outta here before I rip you apart!"

 _Vito practically runs out of the room..._

 _Sonny looks over to Carly sitting next to him and says_ "Can't leave you alone for five minutes..."

"Hey I was asleep so don't go blaming me." _Carly interrupts telling him then goes on to say_ "And really Sonny did you have to go all Caveman on the poor guy. You scared him practically to death and all while acting like I was your property. Newsflash Sonny I'm your wife not your property. You don't own me like you own a watch or a piece of furniture."

"I didn't say I owned you..."

"Then stop acting like it"

"Look the guy was out of line by staring at you the way he was; what would it look like if I let something like that go? In my line of business if people don't respect you then you're nothing." _Sonny tries to explain to her_

"Well I don't think Vito has lost any kind of respect for you since you practically marked me as your territory when you turned in to Sonny Flintstone and scared him out of the room. It's over with okay...he's gone probably hiding in another part of the house so just leave it alone okay."

 _Exhaling a breath, Sonny replies_ "Okay...but just this once and only because you asked me to. Just this once will I let a man get away with making eyes at my wife; if it happens again then all bets are off."

 _Carly couldn't help the small smile that hinted at the corner of her mouth as she shook her head at him. She had to admit to herself that although Sonny acted like a prehistoric caveman that it did kind of turn her on for him to be so protective of her._

"Okay caveman...whatever you say."

 _Grinning when he sees her try to hide her smile, Sonny asks_ "Admit it you like it when I go all caveman on you...you'd just love to see me in a loincloth wouldn't you?" _he smirks_

"Uh I think you are mistaking Tarzan for Caveman" _Carly replies and then goes on to tell him_ "Either way I'm not Jane or Wilma for that matter so you can just wipe that smug little smile off your face."

 _Although the thought of Sonny wearing nothing but a loincloth was definitely interesting...hell it was more than interesting it was damn right enticing!_

 _Smiling_ "Whatever you say..." _Sonny smirks and then stands up from the couch_ "I'm gonna go ahead on and see about preparing tonight's dinner. Is there anything you need me to get you."

"How about a snickers or no wait a whatchamacallit..."

 _With a confused look, Sonny asks_ "What's a whatchamacallit?" 

"Oh my God, Sonny are you serious...it's chocolate and caramel and mmmm..."

 _Cutting her off_ "Stop right there you might as well get it out of your head because it's not gonna happen. Remember no junk food so no whatchamacallit's or whatever you call it."

"Killjoy" _Carly replies then sticks her tongue out at him. When Sonny starts laughing at her, Carly then says_ "Well since you're going off to prepare the stinky fish that I will hate and therefore win our bet could you at least help me out to the veranda."

"Surrre"

 _Sonny carefully helps her stand up and Carly places the palm of her hand on his chest to help her keep her balance once she's on her feet. They were standing so close right now and for a moment they stood looking at each other but then Carly quickly clears her suddenly dry throat to help snap herself out of the all of a sudden trance she found herself in..._

"Thanks..." _Carly tells him then says_ "Well uh...yeah...what are we waiting for; help me out to the veranda. I want to lie outside and feel the warmth of the sun."

 _Picking Carly up, Sonny carries her out to the veranda then carefully lowers her down so she could lie out in the sun._

"Before you leave could you bring me back a pair of sunglasses to wear...don't want the sun in my eyes."

"You couldn't have asked that before I brought you all the way out here?" _Sonny asks her_

 _Looking up at him with an innocent little look, Carly says_ "Pretty please."

"You're killing me you know that right..."

 _Sonny goes back inside and gets her sunglasses then takes them back out to her...once he was sure she was all squared away he makes his way back to the kitchen. It just so happens that he runs into Vito the guard that he not long ago chewed out for checking out Carly while she slept on the couch. Seeing Sonny coming, Vito quickly turns around and tries to quickly walk in the opposite direction but it was too late he'd already been seen._

"Hey Vito!" _Sonny calls out his name and the guard stops dead in his tracks_ "What's the big hurry?" _he asks as he walks over to him then places a hand on his shoulder_ "You wouldn't be trying to hide from me now would you?"

"No, no sir. I was just getting ready to join the other guys upstairs to help clean up there so..."

 _Nodding_ "You were about to join the other guys huh...you sure you don't want to go back and find my wife so you can ogle her again." _With his hand on Vito's shoulder Sonny's grip tightens all the while keeping a grin and his eyes boring into the guard._

"No sir I would never...I mean I wouldn't..." _Vito tries to speak_

 _Cutting him off,_ "You wouldn't what?!" _Sonny snaps out then says_ "You wouldn't watch her while she's not looking...stare at her...ogle her..."

 _Shaking his head no, Vito replies_ "No sir again I apologize..."

"Save it!" _Sonny snaps then puts his arm underneath Vito's neck then pushes him back against the wall_ "That was my wife you were checking out you did know that right?"

"Yes sir..."

"Oh so you admit you were checking her out..." _Sonny asks while pushing his arm underneath Vito's neck further_

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to. It'll never happen again I promise just please don't kill me."

"Kill you...now why would you think I'd do something like that?" _Sonny asks in a low deadly tone then says_ "Don't worry you've been a loyal employee of mine for many years so I won't kill you...but I will however make it clear right here and now that if I ever catch you ogling my wife again the next time you won't be so lucky. Got it!"

 _Once again nodding, Vito replies_ "Yes sir..."

"Good!" _Sonny says then lowers his arm from underneath his neck. As Vito lowers his head to the side coughing and gasping for air, Sonny tells him_ "I trust we won't have to have this conversation ever again."

 _With that said and satisfied that he made his message clear, Sonny leaves Vito in the middle of the walkway back to the kitchen. Yeah he told Carly that he would leave it alone but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her; besides there was no way he was going to let anyone disrespect him by ogling his wife and get away with it!_

 **Later that Night**

 _Sonny had a table set up out on the terrace for dinner tonight with Carly...it would be their last dinner on the Island together even if she didn't know it yet. He lights the candles in the middle with a match then blows it out. Carly was back sitting on the couch in the living room now...the sun had long gone down by now and she was sporting a nice little tan._

 _Max and Milo come walking out onto the terrace each holding a covered plate..._

"Boss you want us to just put these down on the table?" _Max asks_

"Yeah Max where else are you gonna put them?"

 _The two brothers place the plates down on top of the placemats on the table then leave before they got back on their boss's bad side again._

 _Sonny picks up the champagne bottle he had chilling on the side of the table to make sure it was a good year. Satisfied that it was he puts it back in the ice and then heads back inside to bring Carly out to the table._

 _When Sonny comes walking into the living room, Carly looks over to him..._ "I hope you have a backup plan...you know something else more appetizing for me to eat after I prove to you that I will never ever like fish or any other type of seafood."

 _Extending his hand out to her, Sonny replies_ "We'll see about that..." _he flashes he a dimpled smile as he helps her stand then scoops her up into his arms_ "You know all of this carrying you around I won't have to go to the gym for a while." _he tells her as he carries her out to the terrace where he has the table set for them_

"Are you saying I'm heavy? Am I fat, Sonny is that what you're trying to say?" _Carly asks as she gives him an offended look._

 _She wasn't really upset, Carly just thought that if she started a fight with Sonny that she wouldn't get sucked in to anything that will lead them rolling around in the bed for another hot steamy round of love making...no wait sex. It wasn't love because they weren't in love they only had a marriage of convenience...it wasn't real._

"No, no I'm not saying that; and don't even try to start a fight because I know what you're trying to do and I won't be goaded into it." _Sonny tells her as he quickly figured out her little game_

 _Now out on the terrace, Carly looks over to the table and the beautiful surroundings_ "It's beautiful out here."

 _Placing her down on her feet, Sonny helps her sit down in the chair at the table before he replies..._ "Glad you approve."

 _When Sonny picks up the champagne bottle and opens it with a pop, Carly giggles a little but then when he starts to pour the bubby liquor into their glasses she starts to get nervous._

"Sonny I hope you're not trying to get me to change my mind again about our marriage. It's better if we get divorced after you're in the clear of the charges against you. We can be friends but that's it...so please just don't make it more difficult than it has to be."

 _Sitting down in the chair next to her, Sonny replies_ "I think you're reading a little too much into a simple dinner...maybe that's because it's you that actually wants to make more out of it than just dinner." _he flashes his dimples at her_

 _Carly just shakes her head then says_ "Dinner by candlelight and out on the terrace instead of inside...what am I suppose to think. You got the table all set up like its straight out of one of those romance novels."

"I just thought it would be nice to have dinner out on the terrace that's all...and as for the setting out here looking like something out of a romance novel all I can say is what do you expect we're on an island anywhere you go it's going to be a romantic setting."

"What about the champagne?" _Carly asks_

"You have something against good champagne...if so then I'll drink it and you can have water if you want." _Sonny tells her as he reaches over for her glass_

 _Carly quickly picks up her glass before he could take it_ "No, no, no I didn't say I didn't want it."

"Well you could have fooled me with all the negativity and suspicions you keep throwing around." _Sonny says with a little smirk_ "Look Carly the longer we're married the more you're going to realize that I like nice things...I like expensive things. The flashier the better you know what I mean." _he grins_

"No really...I wouldn't have guessed it. You owning your own Island didn't even give you away."

 _They laugh_

 _Sonny continues on to say_ "I guess it comes from growing up with nothing... you grow up poor and without the finer things in life and once you become an adult and you can afford it you make sure to never have to be reminded of the past. You surround yourself with nothing but the best. Especially when you had a deadbeat dad that walked out on his family...you go to sleep at night wondering if he would have stayed would you and your mother be in the hands of a monster. A monster your mother married but didn't know his true personality until afterward." _Sonny abruptly stops and clears his throat a little bit...he didn't realize he was actually telling Carly about his past with Deke until after the words were out of his mouth. No he wasn't ready just yet to tell her all the details so he quickly changes the subject._ "Anyway enough of that...we're having a nice dinner here." _he lifts up the silver lid from her plate to reveal the fish he prepared_ "Bon appetite."

 _Carly scrunches her face when she looks down at her plate_ "You know what I think I'd like to hear more about you and the finer things. You were talking about Mike, your dad right? He left you and your mom just like Bobbie left me."

"Yeah but it's not the same...and anyway I don't really want to get into that right now."

"Oh but it's okay for you to bring me here so I can change my mind about hating Bobbie? How's that fair?"

"It's not I agree with you but I'm just asking you to drop the subject of Mike...please." _Sonny asks her sincerely_

 _Seeing the look in his eyes, Carly could tell there was a long story to be told and not just about Mike...she remembered him also mentioning his mother being married to a monster. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it so she decided to respect his wishes and drop the subject...that is for now anyway._

"Okay, fine…consider the subject dropped."

"Thanks" _Sonny says relieved that she agreed to let it go_ "Now how about you giving your dinner a try..." _he says with a hint of dimples as he watches her look back down frowning at her plate_

"How about you go first?"

 _Nodding, Sonny replies_ "Sure why not...I'll go first but it's not gonna get you out of trying it. Remember we have a bet."

 _Sighing_ "Ugh, don't remind me. Okay I'll try the fish but just remember you have to honor our bet when I gag and spit it out."

 _Lifting the silver top off of his plate, Sonny places it down on the other side of the table then picks up his fork. Carly watches as he picks up a portion of the fish and brings it to his mouth. She looks in disgust as he actually puts it in his mouth and eats it._

"Mmm...Dig in; you don't know what you're missing." _Sonny tells her_

 _Slowly, Carly picks up her fork and Sonny watches her as she starts stabbing at the fish much like she did the last time he made fish for her...that is before she flung it at him and ruined his good shirt._

"You're stalling..." _Sonny tells her_

"No, how'd you guess."

"Come on just give it a try. Here let me see that..." _Sonny places his fork down on his plate then reaches out to take the fork out of her hand. Once he has her fork, he picks up some of her fish then brings it up to her mouth_ "Open up..." _when she shakes her head he prods her further_ "Come on, come on, come on open up and take one little bite."

 _Reluctantly, Carly opens her mouth and he puts the fork inside her mouth. She forces herself to close her mouth and chew...but as she's eating the fish it was a complete surprise to her that she actually liked it. How in the world was that possible? Never ever has she ever liked seafood no matter who made it but here she was enjoying the sea bass Sonny made for her. Although she couldn't let Sonny know she was enjoying it because then she'd have to concede to their bet and give life without junk food a real try and there was no way she was going to willingly give up her junk food habit._

 _Making a face like she's forcing herself to swallow, Carly looks over to Sonny and says_ "Ugh that was gross...glad that's over with. I hated it so now you have to honor our bet and bring my junk food back."

 _Shaking his head at her knowing she was lying, Sonny replies_ "Liar" _he smirks then says_ "You think I can't tell by now when you're lying Carly? You loved it you just don't want to admit it. You are so desperate to get your junk food back that you'll lie about hating the fish just so you can get your way. Sorry sweetheart but it's not gonna work."

"I'm not lying you can't read my mind what are you psychic Sonny?" _Carly quickly fires back as she wonders how he figured her out since she knows she didn't give herself away with any facial expressions of liking the fish._

"Not psychic I just happen to be good at reading people...you see in my business you have to be able to tell when someone's lying to your face." _Sonny picks up another portion of the fish with her fork and holds it up for her to take the fork out of his hand_

 _They sit in a standoff for a minute before Carly finally takes the fork from him; Sonny couldn't help but laugh at her._

"You just love being right don't you...okay so the fish is okay but it doesn't mean I like seafood. It just means that you got lucky that's all."

 _Sonny watches her with a dimpled grin as she starts to eat the fish_ "Whatever you say..." _he smirks when she shoots him a glare_

"I hope you don't think that I'm going to actually give life without junk food a try...you can read me so well did you read that too?"

"Yeah actually I did...I knew you wouldn't go through with it but I wanted to prove to you that you'd like fish if I made it for you and I did. Well prove it that is..."

"You're so arrogantly sure of yourself..."

"Not arrogant just confident..."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." _Carly says as she takes another bite of the fish_

 _Sonny picks up his glass of champagne and brings it to his mouth to sip..._

 _When they were finished with dinner, Sonny wanted the night to continue on so he suggests_ "How about something sweet?" _he lightly wets his lips as he makes a little glance down to her mouth_

 _Seeing his eyes gaze down at her lips, Carly shakes her head at him knowing it would be dangerous to kiss him since she knew just how good a lover he was in bed…_

"I don't think so"

 _Letting out a chuckle Sonny knew Carly didn't want to kiss him because she KNEW how good they were together in bed and she wouldn't be able to stop at just one kiss much like earlier when Maria caught them making out on the couch._

 _Shrugging his shoulders, Sonny asks_ "What, you don't like fruit salad? It isn't junk food and it's good for you." _he pauses for a moment then adds in_ "Oh I get it; it's not filled with fake artificial flavor like your beloved junk food so the fruit salad isn't suitable enough for your liking."

"I happen to think fruit salad is alright but I know that's _not_ what you had in mind" _Carly remarks_

"Who's the mind reader now?" _Sonny smirks at her_

"You don't have to be a mind reader to see where your wondering eyes are gazing down at."

"My wondering eyes?" _Sonny asks with a smirk on his face_

"Yeah you're wondering eyes give you away which only makes you a hypocrite for going off on poor Vito for staring at me earlier."

"You're my wife it gives me every right to stare; Vito on the other hand is my employee and I don't pay him to ogle my wife like you're there for his entertainment." _Sonny replies. The anger and jealously he had over Vito looking at what was his earlier comes rushing back to him. He then realizes that if he doesn't calm himself down that they would start arguing and he didn't want that. They were having a great evening so far and he wanted to keep it that way._ "Sorry about that...I don't want to argue with you."

 _Carly didn't want to get into another fight with him either. It was obvious that they were not going to agree and no matter how many times she told Sonny she didn't belong to him and that staring was harmless he would ALWAYS see it differently._

"Yeah...I don't want to argue either"

 _After both agreeing they didn't want to argue they once again found themselves just looking at each other. They both could sense the spark that was crackling between them as they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Carly began to lightly nibble on her bottom lip and Sonny once again wets his lips as his eyes look downward to her mouth then back up again into her eyes._

 _Even though she didn't want to argue with him, Carly also didn't think it would be wise to stay and continue the evening. She could sense that the mood between them was changing and if she wasn't careful she'd find herself wanting him as much as she did last night. She tells herself to quickly come up with an excuse...and it wasn't long before she thought she had the perfect one._

 _Letting out a small yawn, Carly covers her mouth with her hand before asking..._ "Do you mind helping me back to our bedroom so that I can change for bed?" _Seeing the look of disappointment come across his face she then goes on to explain_ "I'm getting tired since I did get up earlier than usual this morning"

"Sure, no problem" _Sonny sighs let down that Carly wanted to end their evening so soon._

 _Sonny knew what she was doing. He knew that Carly wanting to go to bed so soon was just an excuse to put some distance between them and of course end their evening. Although he didn't want the evening to end he tells himself that he wouldn't rush or force her to do anything she didn't want. If they were together again it would be because she wants it and without any regrets. He agreed to take her back to their room._

 _As he is carrying her down the hallway back to their bedroom, Sonny thinks to himself that he might as well tell Carly about them having to go back to Port Charles._

"You know I talked to Jason again..." _Sonny starts out telling her and when Carly instantly looks at him, he goes on to tell her_ "Yeah that was the call I got on my cell phone earlier today after the doctor left."

"That was Jason? Why didn't you tell me it was him? What did he want? Did he ask to speak to me and you told him no because you're jealous."

 _Sonny exhale as sigh already getting frustrated at her excitement over hearing Jason had called back..._

 _Stopping in place as he keeps Carly in his arms holding her, Sonny continues on telling her_ "For you information Jason didn't ask to speak with you...he called because of business. Taggert came by the penthouse with a court order for me to bring you back to Port Charles. It seems as though there was some guy that thinks he witnessed you being kidnapped into my limo. If we're not back within forty-eight hours then the cops will put out an APB out on me and I'll be arrested the moment I return back to town. So it looks like you are going to get your wish...we have to go back Port Charles. You'll have to go to court and tell the judge you weren't kidnapped and that we went away on our honeymoon."

 _Only focusing on the part that they were returning back to Port Charles made Carly's eyes light up. For one she'd be happy to see Jason again but not only that she could get back to her plans to ruin Bobbie's life._

 _Smiling from ear to ear, Carly says_ "Finally! We get to go back home. I can see Jason again and...Whoa, Sonny what the hell?"

 _Lowering her down to the ground so that she's standing, Sonny gets ticked off that the only thing she could think about was her hero Jason. Carly places her hand on the wall to get her balance since she was now suddenly back down on her feet. Before she could get a word out to find out what his problem was, Sonny holds up his hand stopping her._

"All you're worried about is getting back home so you can see Jason!" _Sonny says in a sharp whisper as to not let anyone hear him yelling at her_ "Jason, Jason, Jason...did you not hear anything else I said?! That bald headed jackass Taggert is very close to putting two and two together. He even went so far as to find a witness to back up his suspicions. You have to go to court and tell the judge we left Port Charles to go on our honeymoon but instead of focusing on not blowing our cover all you can think about is getting back home to see Jason!"

 _Again Carly tries to speak but she couldn't get a word out when Sonny goes on with his rant..._

"When are you going to get it through your head that Jason doesn't want anything but friendship with you? That's all nothing else! Why can't you see that huh? Why does everything always go back to Jason with you? What about me huh? Your husband huh? It wasn't Jason's name you were screaming out last night? It wasn't Jason your body craved for last night! No, none of that was Jason it was me."

 _Sonny places the palm of his hand on the wall as he steps closer to Carly making her back herself up against the wall. Now having her trapped between him and the wall, Sonny looks down at her slightly parted lips then back up into her eyes. Carly's heart began to race with how close they were standing and the way he was looking at her...damn him! He had her so hot for him which was really confusing to her because by all means she should be yelling back at him._

"Kiss me..." _Sonny orders her in a low sexy tone_

 _Not a second later did Carly find herself placing her hand to the back of his neck and pulling him into her lips for a scorching HOT lip lock!_

 **End of Chapter 16**

 **By**

 **Linda (Lindylou) & Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Collides**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Trapped between the wall and his body, Carly moans into his mouth as Sonny's lips expertly ruled over hers in a heated demanding kiss. Damn him for making her body crave him! Damn him for her not wanting him to stop! Damn him for making her want to give into the passion between them even though she'd been telling herself all day not to allow herself to get sucked back in. Well it was too late for that now because all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off and have him do the same with her and they give the memory of last night repeat but only hotter!_

 _Carly began to inwardly reason with herself that she must have been crazy to think that she could go without sex; if she and Sonny had to go without any type of physical contact for years of marriage she'd go insane. After what happened between them last night and the way they were making out in the middle of the hallway only a few feet from their bedroom door, Carly knew the no sex rule was about to become null and void._

 _There was no way she could deprive herself any longer! Sonny was an expert lover and not to mention very sexy and oh my God the things he made her feel when they were together naked rolling around between the satin sheets. So in her mind it was settled…she and Sonny would not only have a marriage of convenience to keep him out of jail but they would also have a mutual understanding of each other's physical needs. Now all she had to do was tell him…but who could talk or even think of forming words at the moment._

 _Kissing her was like a drug to him! He just couldn't get enough! Sonny wanted her so badly but he also wanted to prove to her that Jason was not who she wanted. Jason wasn't the one she was kissing so passionately right now and he doubted that Jason was anywhere in her mind for that matter. Sonny wanted to teach her a lesson…he wanted to get her all hot and bothered and then leave her high and dry. The question was would he be able to stop himself because right about now he was so caught up into making love to her mouth while having her trapped against the wall that he wouldn't mind taking her right here and now._

 _Parting his lips from hers, Sonny leads a hot trail of kisses down to the crook of her neck while lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist._

 _When Carly wrapped her legs around him, Sonny whispers into her ear_ "Tell me you want me"

 _With her heart racing and body aching for him, Carly replies_ "I want you."

"Say it again…" _Sonny tells her but this time looking into her eyes that were staring back at him with a hunger that matched his own_

"I want you Sonny…I want you so bad." _Carly tells him then looks to both sides realizing that they were still in the hallway and not in the privacy of their bedroom_ "Oh my God I just realized we're still in the hallway…" _she looks back at him and says_ "Maybe you should take me to our bed before we get caught again."

"I like the sound of that" _Sonny replies with a sexy grin_

 _Carly nibbles on her bottom lip in anticipation as Sonny finished carrying her inside of their bedroom and kicks the door shut behind them. After walking her over to the bed and gently lowering her down, Sonny couldn't help but chuckle when she ripped his shirt open making the buttons fly off. He didn't waste time in ridding her of the sundress she wore which left her practically naked as she now only wore her bra and panties._

 _Seconds later, Carly is now lying on her back on the bed as Sonny's body is now on top of her as his mouth once again took possession over hers. She lets out a whimper when his lips once again leave her but it wasn't long before she was moaning out his name when his lips lead a trail of kisses down her neck…in between her breast…and to her flat toned stomach. Just when she though he was going to rid her of her panties, Carly gets the shock of her life when all of a sudden Sonny places one last kiss on her lips then looks down into her eyes and says…_

"We're finished…" _Sonny winks at her then gets up from the bed and starts walking to the bathroom door while grinning ear to ear._

 _Sitting straight up in the bed, Carly looks over to him as he's about to open the bathroom door and calls out to him saying_ "What the hell…where are you going? Why'd you stop?! What do you mean we're finished?!"

 _Turning around with the bathroom door now open, Sonny looks at her with a smug little grin then tells her_ "I figure you needed some time to yourself to reflect…you know realize that no man especially Jason can make you feel the things I can. Jason can't help you out with your little problem you got there now can he?" _he smirks then says_ "No because it's not him that your body craves…you want me. Its written all over your face right now. You need to realize that I'm your husband not Jason. So while you're sitting there alone on the bed all hot bothered and wanting _**me**_ …" _he smirks then adds in_ "I'll be in the shower and that way you can think about the difference in what he can give you and what I can and did give you last night and almost again a few minutes ago.

 _All while he stood in the doorway of the bathroom spewing all the crap he was saying, Carly was staring daggers at him. Was he actually walking out on her? Was he actually denying her sex? Was he actually trying to get her to choose between him and Jason? She and Jason were just_ _ **friends**_ _for goodness sakes there was nothing else going on between them but for some reason Sonny has it in his head that there was; but right now that last part didn't matter to her all she couldn't get out of her head right now was the fact that he just left her_ _ **high and dry**_ _!_

 _No way was Carly going to allow Sonny to get her all worked up and then not put out! Just who the fuck did he think he was?! Here she was ready to tell him that they could have a mutual understanding of each other's physical needs but instead of them having passionate hot steamy sex right now she was left alone and horny while he was no doubt laughing at her. If Sonny thought he was going to get away with what he just did he was sadly mistaken._

 _Majorly ticked off, Carly gets up from the bed and hobbles her way over to the bathroom door; she was going to confront him and tell him off! She'd forgotten about the doctor's orders to stay off her foot so it could heal…all she could think about was making it over to the bathroom and inside so she could yell at him!_

 _Once Sonny closed the door behind him he couldn't help but laugh at the look on Carly's face but then looking in the mirror seeing his hair all messed up from her fingers running through it and not to mention his shirt that was now without its buttons as it hung open on his body revealing his chest his mood changes. No he wasn't feeling all good and smug for teaching her a lesson he was now kicking himself for leaving her and not claiming her body as his all over again much like he did last night. Damn it if it didn't take everything in him to leave her the way he did and the lower part of his anatomy could testify to that since he could feel the hardening evidence of the tent already formed in his pants._

 _Running a hand through his hair, Sonny exhales a frustrated breath. He slides open the shower door, steps inside and turns on the water. He needed a cold shower that was for sure so he turns on the water so it's a lukewarm and puts his head directly under the water with the palms of his hands on the wall. The bathroom door opens and Carly hobbles inside and quietly closes the door so he wouldn't hear her. She didn't want him to know she was there just yet she wanted to surprise him and then blast him for the way he left her and of course for not putting out._

 _Looking around the bathroom, Carly smiles when she realizes that it's not all fogged up with steam so that meant he was taking a cold shower. Well it served him right she inwardly tells herself; she was glad that she wasn't the only one left frustrated._

 _Sonny is just about to grab the bar of soap when Carly slides the shower door open in a snap which caused him to jump a little at the sudden movement._

 _Sonny exhales a breath then says_ "What the hell are you doing? Didn't the doctor tell you to stay off your foot?"

"Shut up!" _Carly tells him as she holds up her hand gesturing for him to stay quiet_ "Just who the hell do you think you are leaving me out there the way you did?! You don't get to turn me on, get me all hot and bothered and then just walk out on me!"

 _Sonny couldn't help the hint of a smile that formed at the corner or his mouth…here she was ranting and raving about him walking out on her leaving her unsatisfied. He also couldn't help but take in the sight of her standing in front of him wearing only her bra and panties the way he left her in the bedroom. He liked the fact that she was so mad at him that she didn't even take the time to get dressed before she came inside the bathroom to yell at him._

 _As Carly continues ranting on and on and pointing her finger into his chest with her fire blazing eyes staring him down, Sonny started to feel himself become more alive than ever. Her yelling at him was turning him back on for some reason but he doesn't say anything as he just stands there allowing her to vent as his eyes trail up and down her body. Damn she was looking sexy as hell as she yelled at him and all he wanted to do was grab her and pick back up where he left off at inside the bedroom._

 _Realizing that he wasn't saying anything or for that matter trying to defend himself, Carly finally takes notice that he's ogling her body._

"Oh no you don't; you don't get to ogle me after the way you just left me high and dry!"

 _When she sees the slight appearance of his tongue as he wets his lips, Carly herself couldn't help but allow her eyes to travel down his body and to his every well endowed member that was definitely alive and wanting her. Looking back up at him staring hungrily at her, Carly once again nibbles on her bottom lip as tingles went through her body. They stand for a moment just staring at each other but it wasn't long after that before Sonny breaks the silence by saying_

"Come'er"

 _Not a second later did Carly find herself being pulled inside of the shower with him and his lips capturing hers. With her body once again trapped between him and the wall, Sonny lifts her up into his arms and Carly wraps her legs around him._

"This time if you stop I'll kill you…" _Carly tells him between kisses_

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "I'd like to see you try but don't worry I couldn't stop now if I wanted to. You're mine Mrs. Corinthos and don't you forget it."

"Shut up and kiss me…" _she orders him_

 _Sonny does as he's told but also realizes they can't stay in the shower…for one the water was cold and two he didn't want her to reinjure her ankle. After turning off the water, Sonny carefully carries her out of the shower then places her on top of the island counter between the two sink basins._

 _Quickly, Carly goes to work at taking off her bra and Sonny watches her fling it to the ground before she pulls him back to her lips. As her legs dangle from her sitting position on top of the counter, Sonny deepens the kiss as he leans her backward which causes her to reach her arm out to place the palm of her hand down for support while her other hand stayed wrapped around his back. It wasn't long before his lips once again trailed their kisses down to her breasts and he took great pleasure in sucking each one of her nipples into his mouth._

 _As his mouth paid her breasts very close and equal attention, Sonny lowers a hand down to her panties. He lowers down one side to try to rid her of the garment and Carly helps him out by lifting up her hips. Standing back from her breasts, Sonny places his hands on her hips and finishes snatching her panties down her legs and drops them to the floor. He couldn't help but drink in the enticing view of her naked body in front of him._

"You're so sexy…but you know that already don't you?" _Sonny says as he steps into her personal space and pulls her body to his so that she is sitting on the edge of the counter top. When Carly wraps her arms loosely around his shoulders and smiles sexily at him, Sonny then says in a low sexy tone against her lips_ "Yeah you know it" _he flashes her his dimples_

"So what if I do…it's always good to hear your man say it."

"Oh so I'm your man now am I?" _Sonny replies with a dimpled grin_

"Well you are my husband…so yeah that makes you my man." _Carly replies then places a little kiss on his lips and gives his bottom lip a little tug_ "And as my man you're entitled to certain perks."

"Rrrrrreally…I am huh. Well I remember when there was a time you didn't want me to touch with a ten foot pole."

"Baby you can touch me anywhere you want…we must have been crazy to think we could go years of marriage without enjoying the fringe benefits. So I suggest that we throw out the no sex rule and we agree to be there for each other's needs."

"Fine with me it was a stupid rule anyway and if you recall I never liked it." 

_Their lips meet once again before Carly leans back and places a finger on his mouth as she tells him in a soft tone while staring into his chocolate eyes_ "Enough talk…we've wasted enough time already. I want you so bad I can't stand it any longer. Take me to bed Sonny…take me now."

 _Not a moment later did Sonny lift her up and Carly once again wrapped her legs around his waist_ "Whatever you say Mrs. Corinthos." _he replies back then carries her back inside of their bedroom_

 _It wasn't long before their naked bodies are wrapped together underneath the smooth silkiness of the satin sheets. Sonny loved to have satin sheets on his bed he always said it was great for sex and he was right. The feel of the cool sheets and her body against his as they roll around underneath was like heaven on earth. They took turns being on top each rolling the other onto their back all the while kissing like crazy; after all they were newlyweds but this time they are finally acting like it and putting their honeymoon to good use._

 _Rolling him onto his back, Carly takes advantage of being on top as she gives his lips one last kiss before kissing a pathway down to his chest. She places kisses all over his body as she continues her way kissing down to his manhood. With her body now completely underneath the covers, Sonny glances down knowing and anticipating her next move._

 _Sucking in a breath as her hand surrounds him while her mouth slowly intakes his tip, Sonny moans out her name. He lowers his hands down to her head underneath the covers just as she began to slowly suck his length inside her mouth then slip him almost all the way free before she repeats the process. Damn she was driving him crazy as she works him over with her mouth…his heart was racing a mile a minute as he allows her to work her magic._

 _Not able to deprive herself any longer, Carly slips him free of her mouth and crawls up the length of his body. She straddles him down underneath her as she sits just above his rock hard pistol then leans down to his mouth and kisses him passionately. Sonny places his hands onto her hips and helps her lower her pussy down to slip him inside her slippery walls. Taking his hands, Carly places them onto her breast letting him rub and caress them as she strokes his full length in and out over and over again at a slow steady pace._

 _Sonny gazes up at her as she nibbles down on her bottom lip with her head tilted some to the side; her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted as her moans of pleasure escaped and filled the room. He grunts at her torturous slow pace but decides to let her take the lead for now because when it was his turn he would definitely give her something to moan for._

 _Gently caressing his hands over her breast and up and down her stomach, Sonny continues to watch her while enjoying the ride she was giving him. Although he did wonder about her ankle and if it was okay…but then he'd just look at the blissful look on her face and reason with himself that if she were in pain then he'd know it and it definitely didn't look like she was in any pain at the moment._

"Ahhhhh" _Carly moans out_ "Mmmm" _she began to quicken her strokes_

 _Sonny holds onto her hips as he gives them a rub then gives her ass a squeeze; he exhales heated breaths as he stares at her jiggling breasts and stiffened pink nipples._

"Fasterfasterfaster…" _Sonny chants out over and over and when she complies with his request he moans out_ "Oh yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah that's it."

 _With her hands now planted into his chest and her fingertips digging into his skin, Carly looks down at him staring up at her and says_ "Ah Shit…Sonneee I'm about to…Mmmmm!"

 _Sonny grits his teeth sucking in a breath as he holds back from giving into her orgasm…he watches Carly as her eyes close and her body began to tremble. Carly rides out wave after wave of her orgasm and when it was done she slips his length free then lays her head down onto his chest._

"Oh my God, Sonnee…" _Carly says between intakes of trying to catch her breath_

 _Rolling her onto her back, Sonny replies as he leans down to her lips and tells her in a low sexy tone_ "You had your fun…now it's my turn."

 _With a lazy little giggle, Carly says_ "Oh yeah…well what are you waiting for."

 _It wasn't long before once again Carly was moaning and gripping the sheets because Sonny wasted no time in pacing kisses all over her body starting from the top of her head down to the tip of her nose, down to her lips, further down to her breasts, on downward flicking this tongue inside her navel until he was finally trailing his kisses down her inner thigh. When he placed her legs over his shoulders and parted her sweet lips with his thumbs, Carly arches up her back then grabs onto his hair with one hand while keeping her balance with her other hand planted firmly into the mattress. She stares down at him as her heart rate increases and her pants of heated breath inhale and exhale over and over again._

 _Giving her hips a thrust upward, Carly's moans become louder as his expert tongue works its magic and he laps up her flowing sweetness. Her toes began to curl and Sonny holds onto her thrusting hips as his tongue takes her to new heights. It wasn't long before Carly felt the familiar stirrings of another orgasm coming her way._

 _Wanting to be back inside of her, Sonny lowers her legs from his shoulders then sits himself up on his knees between her legs. To say Carly was shocked that he didn't finish was an understatement; was he about to abandon her again like he did before he left her high and dry and escaped to the bathroom._

 _Seeing the panicked look in her eyes, Sonny just shakes his head and tells her_ "Turn around"

 _Hearing his order and realizing what he wanted, Carly nibbles on her bottom lip with a little smile then does as he said. Once she's in position, Sonny grabs onto her hips and penetrates her from behind with one swift stroke. He fills her up oh so good! Carly instantly became overcome with spasms of another orgasm shooting throughout her whole body while her hands grip the sheets._

 _Staying completely still inside of her, Sonny again fights her taking him with her. Once he was sure she was finished riding out her second orgasm, Sonny pulls her body up so that her back is pressed up against his bare chest. Looking over her shoulder at him, Carly connects her lips with his in a passionate kissing duel._

 _With one hand placed on one of her breasts while the other lowers down to her inner thigh, Sonny hits her with quick strokes over and over again. Carly moans into his mouth as their lips part…she leans her head to the side allowing him to trail kisses up and down her neck and behind her ear. She raises her hands up and places them on top of his as his one hand gently caresses her breast while the other continues to rub at her inner thigh._

 _Leaning her weight back onto him, Carly flutters her eyes closed as his hand that is down on her thigh began caresses over her heat just before his finger started to rub her clit. Their naked pressed together bodies are now glistening in a light sheen of sweat. Sonny began to quicken his pace with faster strokes which causes Carly to once again grip at the mattress so she is now on all fours. Now holding onto her hips, Sonny grunts as he hits her with a series of thrusts over and over and over again; the sounds of their passionate union fill the room._

"SONNEEEE!" _Carly calls out his name_

 _Sonny keeps up his quickened pace as he keeps one hand on her hip while the other rubs up and down her back then to her ass._

"Fuck!" _Sonny grunts out_

 _This was just too damn good for words to even try to express_

 _Carly's mouth is now open wide as sharp heated pants of breath escape her mouth…she couldn't form words at the moment. Sonny knew she was on the brink of cumming all over again because she started make that familiar moaning sound he noticed she always did just before her body would start to tremble. He wanted to look into her eyes when he made her cum all over again so before she knew it Sonny had slipped himself out and was turning her around before lowering her back down onto the bed._

 _Lifting her leg up over his shoulder, Sonny thrusts his manhood back inside of her tightened walls; Carly wraps her free leg around his waist and her arms spread out at her sides grasping the sheets. Sonny lowers her leg from his shoulder and she now has both legs wrapped around his waist; her arms caress up and down his back as her fingertips press into his sweat dampened skin._

 _With each stroke he gave her, Sonny grunts while watching her stare up at him into his eyes. Carly began to rub her fingertips up and down his back until she finally grabbed a hold of his ass and encouraged him with a squeeze to continue to make her feel oh so good. The headboard of the bed began to thump against the wall when Sonny's swift expert thrusts take her to the hilt with each stroke after stroke after stroke after stroke until her pussy walls tighten around his cock and both of their bodies become overwhelmed with trembles as they cum together._

 _Carly hugs Sonny's body against hers as their lips meet in one final kiss before he exhales a exhausted breath; he slips himself free and then buries his head in the crook of her neck. Realizing that his full bodyweight is on top of her, Sonny rolls himself onto his back and Carly snuggles up next to him while pulling the covers over their exposed naked heated bodies._

 _Staring up at the ceiling, Sonny wraps his arm around her back and holds her in place so she couldn't and wouldn't get any ideas of leaving their bed. Carly places a hand on his chest and traces circles around one of his hardened brown nipples._

 _Leaving out of this spot was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't move even if she wanted to but that didn't matter because they were in a new stage of their relationship. They both agreed earlier that it was crazy for them to go without sex and they would fulfill each other's needs. Carly reasons with herself that since they have this new understanding that they would be able to survive their marriage if they remembered it was just sex and nothing more; they didn't have to be in love to have sex. Not to mention that it was ridiculous for them to deprive themselves especially now that they know how great they are together in bed._

"Mmmm that was even better than the first time…" _Carly says breaking the silence and then places a kiss onto his chest._ "You were so insatiable this second time around…what got into you?"

 _With a little chuckle, Sonny replies_ "You" _he looks down at her looking at him then says_ "The way you came bursting inside the bathroom interrupting my shower…and then you standing there looking sexy as hell practically naked in front of me…oh and let's not forget all the yelling and ranting you did." _he smirks then adds in_ "Your eyes were so fiery because you were pissed off at me…"

"Well I had every right to be; you left me high and dry." _Carly says defending herself_

"Then you kinda started to check me out…" _Sonny goes on to say as if she hadn't interrupted him_

"Hey you were ogling me first…"

"Damn right I was…" _Sonny tells her_ "Couldn't help myself…just like you couldn't either. You wanted me baaad." _he grins with a little chuckle_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah well don't let it go to your head and make that ego of yours even fatter than it already is." _Carly tells him with a little giggle then goes on to say_ "I'm just glad that we were finally able to come to the understanding of being there for each other's physical needs. Since we are going to be married for a while there was no way we'd be able turn celibate. Could you just picture us living like a priest and a nun…" _shaking her head_ "That's not a pretty picture I care to even imagine. Besides, we're married and we're both consenting adults so why torture ourselves from enjoying the best part of being married."

 _Sonny listened to her go on and on about their mutual understanding when it came to sex. Yes he was finally glad that Carly had come to her senses when it came to both of their physical needs! Although he tells himself that even though she's explaining them being intimate is just sex and nothing more he can sense that her feelings for him are growing more than she'd care to admit. She likes him…he knew she did…she probably even more than likes him…she maybe on the verge of falling for him. It took her long enough to finally succumb to his charms…longer than he was use to having women fall for him._

"So we're agreed right…we're married consenting adults fulfilling each other's physical needs." _Carly asks him as she finishes summoning up their agreement_

"Yeah sure whatever you want however you wanna do it just as long as I don't have to be deprived from my wife and her gorgeous body…" _Sonny replies flashing her a dimpled smile then adds in_ "I'll agree to whatever you want."

 _Carly smirks as she shakes her head at him_ "You agree to whatever I want huh…sounds promising." _she leans into his lips for a kiss and he accepts her lips upon his for a short but sweet union._

"Admit it you wanted me all along…from the first time we met when you crashed into the back of my limo you were hot for me weren't you." _Sonny asks with a grin_

 _Laughing_ "You'd like to think that wouldn't you…but I will admit that I thought you were kinda cute even though you were acting like a total ass."

"Kinda cute…" _Sonny says with a laugh of his own_ "I don't think so try again sweetheart you were hot for me and you know it. It was only a matter of time before you couldn't resist me."

"Well I could say the same about you…" _Carly tells him._ "You couldn't keep your eyes off me even though you were being a jerk."

"Hey you weren't all sunshine and roses either; you kept insisting I pay for the accident you caused with that hunk of junk you called a car."

"Hey that hunk of junk got me to Port Charles so it served its purpose."

"Yeah well a bus would have served you better…and my limo as well. I mean who knows if you would have taken a bus then we would have had sex a whole lot sooner since I'm guessing it would have taken you a little longer to annoy me." _Sonny says looking down to her lips then up into her eyes_

"Yeah sure whatever you say." _Carly replies in a sarcastic tone as she rolls her eyes at him_

"Say you're up for another round of whatdoyoucallit…" _Sonny says then pauses for a moment before he says_ "Married consenting adults fulfilling each other's physical needs." _he flashes his dimples_

 _Nodding yes,_ "Sex" _Carly replies calling it what it is_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that…"

 _Carly places a hand to the side of his face as she leans into his lips for a kiss; Sonny does the same placing his hand to her cheek as their kiss deepens and he rolls her onto her back. To say the married consenting adults were in for a loooong active night would be an understatement._

* **Port Charles, New York (Morning)** *

 _Standing out on the docks looking out at the water, Jason waits for his police informant to show up so that he could get the information he needed to find the witness of Taggert's. Sonny had different cops on his payroll that Mac didn't know anything about and Jason was calling in one of them to find out what he needed to know._

 _Hearing the footsteps walking down the stairs, Jason stays looking ahead knowing it was his informant. The plain clothes cop didn't acknowledge Jason he just kept walking down the docks but as he walks he makes sure to drop a balled up piece of paper discretely to the ground. Jason waits until he was gone and looks around to make sure no one else was lurking around before he goes over to pick up the balled up paper. Opening the paper he reads the address to himself, memorizes it then takes a lighter out of his pocket and burns the paper until it was nothing but ashes flying in the wind._

 _Pulling out his cell phone, Jason calls Benny_ "Hey…I got that information we needed." _When Benny asks if the informant came through Jason replies,_ "Yeah…I'm on my way to take care of the situation."

 _Ending the call, Jason puts the phone back in his pocket then leaves in the opposite direction his informant went in. It wouldn't be long before Taggert's witness comes down with a sudden case of amnesia._

* **The Island – Sonny's Cabaña S &C's Bedroom***

 _It was now late morning…going on ten o'clock to be exact and the two newlyweds have yet to get out of bed. However, Sonny was awake but Carly wasn't. He just lay there watching her sleep. Normally, Sonny would be out of bed by this time already dressed and doing things but he wanted to watch her wake up in bed with him; but it seemed like Carly wasn't waking up anytime soon so he decided he might as well let her sleep. They did after all have a very active night; Sonny smiles fondly of the memory as he continues to watch her._

 _Deciding to get up, take a shower and get dressed, Sonny places a kiss onto her cheek then turns around to get out of bed. It was only then that Carly started to stir as her eyes slowly began to blink open. Turning back around, Sonny sees her finally waking up so he lies back down beside her._

"Morning sleepyhead…" _Sonny smiles at her_

"Mmmm…what time is it?" _Carly asks sleepily_

"Almost ten…I was beginning to think you were going to sleep 'til noon. I was just about to get up and take a shower…"

"You stayed in bed waiting for me to wake up…you were watching me sleep."

"Yeah it's one of the rare moments when you look peaceful…your mouth isn't yappin a mile a minute." _Sonny says with a little laugh_

 _Carly smirks as she gives him a playful push; she lays herself on her side and supports her weight on her elbow so they are now facing each other._

"You know I'm not a morning person…besides did you really expect me to get up early after the night we had."

 _Sonny grins then says_ "Yeah well we can't stay in bed forever…we have to go back to Port Charles." _he didn't want to bring the subject of going back to Port Charles up but they did have to go back._

 _With a slight nod, Carly remembers him telling her that before he blew up at her because he was jealous she wanted to see Jason._

"Yeah that's right…I remember you telling me that." _Carly replies but makes sure not to bring up Jason's name. She didn't want him to get upset all over again since for some reason he seems to get so jealous when she talks about Jason even though there is nothing going on and they are only friends_ "When do we have to go?"

 _Sonny watched her closely and he was surprised that she didn't bring up wanting to see Jason…well he wasn't going to bring him up either._

"Today…like I told you last night uh, Taggert has a court order for me to bring you back to Port Charles or the judge will issue an APB out for my arrest. Somehow he thinks he has a witness that saw me kidnap you."

 _With a little chuckle, Carly replies_ "Well you did but don't worry I'll keep your secret."

 _Smirking, Sonny says_ "So I guess we'll leave this afternoon some time going back home…you'll be happy to uh get back at least since all you did when we got here was try to escape."

"Well that was before…actually I'm starting to like it here now. Especially after last night's festive activities…I wouldn't mind staying here a little longer."

"We can always come back if you want…but we do have to leave today."

"Okay"

"And when we get back we'll go straight to the police department that way you can assure Mac and Taggert that you weren't uh…you know…kidnapped. You can tell them that we went away on our honeymoon." _Sonny flashes his dimples and gives her a wink_

"Well it won't really be a lie since last night would definitely go down in the history books for ultimate honeymoons of all time."

 _They both laugh_

"So did you say something about taking a shower?" _Carly asks then nibbles on her bottom lip with a little hint of a smile_

"I did…why do you ask?" _Sonny grins_

"Oh nothing…I was just thinking that since we have to leave here that we could give this place a proper send off." _Carly smiles then says_ "Mind if I join you?"

"What about your ankle?" _Sonny asks then says_ "Remember the doctor told you to stay off of it. Somehow I don't think you joining me in the shower would be on the doctor's approved list."

"You turning me down again?" _Carly asks with a raised eyebrow_

"Never" _Sonny replies shaking his head then says_ "But I don't want you to hurt your ankle any further so no shower…but uh, how about I make you breakfast in bed." _Before she could bring up him making her the green omelet he says_ "I promise it won't be the green thing you didn't even try. I'll make you pancakes how's that sound."

"And bacon?"

 _Nodding_ "Yeah sure"

"No tomato juice" _Carly scrunches her face while shaking her head no_

"Orange juice I swear."

"Then what are you waiting for. Get out of here and go make the breakfast you should have made for me yesterday. I'll go take a bath and be done by the time you finish."

 _Sonny gives her a quick kiss before getting out of bed_ "Not before I take a shower first."

 _As Carly watches him walk to the bathroom door her eyes zero in on his perfect naked ass before he disappears inside and closes the door behind him._

* **Port Charles – The Cortland Street Hotel on Cortland Street** *

 _Jason rides his motorcycle around to the side ally street of the dingy little motel. Turning off the engine and getting off his bike to stand, he looks up at the fire escape as he spots the window he'd use to make his way inside without being seen. Once he's inside on the third floor where Taggert's witness was staying, Jason walks down the hallway until he gets to the room with the number 305 on the door. Taking out his gun, Jason readies himself as he knocks on the door..._

 _Inside the room Eugene Brooks quickly looks over to the door when he hears someone knocking. He was pacing the floor of the room back and forth kicking himself for agreeing to be a witness for that cop that kept coming by his house badgering him to do the right thing._

 _First his wife talked him into going to the cops to tell what he saw and he thought that once he made a statement of what he saw happen it would be enough but he soon found out that it wasn't. That cop Taggert kept coming by his house and showed up at his job trying to talk him into being a witness in court. He didn't want to especially since it would mean testifying against a known mobster but he finally relented just to get the cop off his back._

 _Of course his wife opted not to join him in police custody! No she decided to go stay at her sister's place in California until everything blew over and it was safe to return._

"Yeah thanks a lot sweetie I'm stuck here in this dump of hotel thanks to the gracious hospitality of the PCPD and you're off in sunny California living it up!" _Eugene mumbles to himself_

 _Walking over to the door, Eugene tells himself that it's probably that cop coming back over again to go over his testimony for the hundredth time. Opening the door, Eugene finds himself staring down the barrel of a gun pointed straight at him by none other than Jason Morgan the mob enforcer himself._

"Keep your mouth shut and back the hell up…" _Jason tells him in a low deadly tone as his piercing icy blue eyes stayed trained on his target_

 _Quickly nodding his head, Eugene holds up his hands and walks backward inside the room; Jason steps inside and closes the door behind him. Walking over to where he stood, Jason pushes Eugene up against the wall so his face is pressed hard against it._

"Don't move…" _Keeping his gun pointed at him, Jason reaches into Eugene's pockets and pulls out his wallet. After taking out his license, Jason says_ "Your name is Eugene Brooks. You're thirty-nine years old and you live at 623 Prescott Lane. Is that correct?" _he asks_

 _Nodding again, Eugene says a shaky_ "Yes sir…"

"You recently went to the PCPD and gave a statement about witnessing a kidnapping is that correct."

"Yes, I did but…"

 _Cutting him off, Jason yells_ "Shut up!" _he points the barrel of the gun on the back of Eugene's head then says_ "You only speak when I want you to! You only answer when I ask you something! I don't need to hear you rambling off any useless excuses! Do I make myself clear?" _when Eugene nods without speaking, Jason tells him_ "Now you may speak."

"You're clear sir…vvvvery clear."

"Good…now let's get back to your little problem Eugene. You told the cops you saw Sonny Corinthos kidnap a woman. Well that woman you saw go with my boss just happened to be his wife! So you see the kidnapping you claim to have witnessed never happened. You were mistaken right?"

"R-r-r-right"

"And that's what you're gonna tell the cops right?"

"Right" _Eugene nods frantically as his heart was practically thumping out of his chest_

"Good…that's good to know that you're going to tell the truth and straighten out this whole misunderstanding."

"Yes sir…I promise I will just please don't kill me."

"Now why would I do that Eugene? All you gotta do is tell the truth and you'll have nothing to worry about." _Jason tells him. When Eugene nods once again, Jason lowers the gun from the back of his head then tells him_ "Turn around" _when he turns around to face him, Jason says_ "Next time Lt. Taggert comes to pay you a visit I trust you'll tell him you won't be doing any testifying in court or anywhere else."

"You have my word…"

"Oh I'll have more than your word if you double cross me…I'll track you down wherever you may hide and you won't even know I'm there until it's too late. Do we understand each other?" _Jason threatens him_

"Yyyes, I understand."

 _With a slight nod, Jason steps forward so he's standing directly in front of Eugene with his stone cold stare boring into him_ "You never saw me…I was never here. Got it?"

"Got it" _Eugene repeats_

"Good…but just so you won't forget here's a little reminder" _Jason deals him a quick punch in the gut which makes Eugene double over in pain coughing while curled up in a fetal position_

 _And with that said, Jason was gone out the door and down the fire escape to where he left his bike in the side ally._

~ **Thirty Minutes Later** ~

 _Taggert comes knocking on the door of room 305_ "Mr. Brooks open up it's me, Lt. Taggert."

 _Eugene was a nervous wreck after Jason left! He stayed lying on the floor curled up in pain for a good ten minutes even after Jason was gone. He just laid there on the floor replaying the whole conversation over and over again in his head! Well there was one thing that was for sure he was scared shitless and there was no way in_ _ **HELL**_ _he was going through with being a witness against Sonny Corinthos._

 _Hearing that cop Taggert knocking on the door, Eugene makes himself pull himself together then goes to let the cop inside the room._

 _Walking inside, Taggert says_ "What took you so long. I wanted to review your testimony one last time before you have to go into court."

"I'm sorry Lt. but I won't be testifying…now that I've had the time to go over it in my head and I've had time to think about it I realize I didn't actually see any kidnapping."

 _Taggert's temper went from zero to sixty in that one instant as he turns around in a snap and walks over to Eugene to stand face to face with him_ "What do you mean you didn't _**actually**_ see any kidnapping?"

"I mean exactly that…and for that matter I'm not even sure anymore if it was Sonny Corinthos I saw. I mean it's not like I know the guy or seen him in person before so it could have been someone that resembled him for all I know. Anyway it doesn't matter because I'm not sure anymore and I wouldn't want to tell the judge anything that would send the wrong man to jail for something he didn't do."

 _Pushing him back against the same wall Jason had him pressed up against before, Taggert stares daggers at Eugene as he points at him while saying_ "You made a statement! You came into the police station on your own and gave a verbal and written statement of seeing Sonny Corinthos kidnapping his wife! So what are you saying now that you lied?"

"No, no it was just a mistake that's all. What I saw could just as easily have been some guy playing around with his girlfriend. The guy wasn't kidnapping anyone he was just carrying his girl over his shoulder and what I mistook for her kicking and screaming could have been her playfully laughing and yelling for him to put her down. You know how women are when they're playing around with their boyfriends. Besides like I said I'm not even sure it was Sonny Corinthos…it could have been someone that looks similar to him. I don't know I've never met the guy."

 _Pointing his finger at him, Taggert asks_ "Who got to you? Was it Jason Morgan? Did he come here to see you? What did he do? Did he threaten you?!"

"No one came to see me Lieutenant; I've just been taking some time to really think back to what I thought I saw and now I'm not sure anymore. I can't very well send an innocent man to jail for something he didn't do so I'd like to retract my statement."

 _Not for one minute was Taggert buying one word he was saying…he knew somehow Jason had to of gotten to his witness but there was no way he could prove it! DAMN IT!_

 _Frustrated, Taggert replies_ "You do realize I can have you arrested for filing a false statement right? Is that what you want? You want me to arrest you and haul your ass down to lock up?"

"No definitely not but I can't stand by a statement I made that I no longer believe to be true. I'm sorry Lt. Taggert but I can't testify for you against Sonny Corinthos or anyone else for that matter."

 _Pressing the side length of his arm underneath Eugene's neck, Taggert traps him with his back against the wall_ "I can't prove it but I know you're lying! Morgan got to you somehow so you're scared to go through with your testimony but I'm here to tell you Mr. Brooks that if I ever do get proof that Jason threatened you and made you lie to me I'll make sure to throw you in lock up myself and you'll have a nice friendly cellmate for at least twenty-four hours of bonding time. You get my drift!"

 _With one last shove, Taggert storms his way out of the room. When he hears the door slam shut, Eugene slides himself down to the ground gasping for air while breathing a sigh of relief that it was all over with._

* **The PCPD – Mac Scorpio's Office** *

 _Commissioner Malcolm Scorpio sits in his office going over paperwork at his desk. Mac looks up when his door flies open and Taggert comes walking inside obviously in a bad mood._

"I'd have told you to come in but you forgot to knock." _Mac says_

"No time for that sir; you won't believe what just happened. You know the witness I had in protective custody to testify he saw Sonny Corinthos kidnap Carly, his wife…"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"HE REFUSES TO TESTIFY!" _Taggert yells out then says_ "I can't prove it but I know Sonny got to him somehow! He probably sent his lackey Jason to do his dirty work; scare the guy into retracting his statement!"

 _Mac exhales a sigh then says_ "And you have no proof Jason got to the guy…"

"No but you know he did! There is no way the guy would be refusing to testify if he didn't. He came to us remember; and now all of a sudden he's claiming that he's not sure if it was Sonny or if the woman he saw was actually being kidnapped!"

 _Sitting for a moment taking in all of the information, Mac finally says_ "Well I hate to say this but it looks like you're gonna have to drop the Corinthos case."

"Come on Mac, you can't be serious!"

"Sit down, Taggert…" _Mac tells him and when Taggert plops down in the chair in front of his desk he goes on to say to him_ "Look I don't like it either but it looks like your case on Corinthos is unraveling at the seams. You tried to prove Sonny's marriage to be a Carly fake and the only reason they got married was so she couldn't testify against him…"

 _Cutting him off, Taggert says_ "I still believe that to be true! I'm getting closer in proving it to…"

"But do you have any proof?"

 _Exhaling a frustrated breath,_ "No" _Taggert replies then says_ "But that doesn't mean I won't get it! Let me keep investigating and I'm sure I'll be able to prove it. Once I do then we can go to the judge and make him have Carly testify what she saw in the warehouse shootout; then we can finally nail Corinthos to the wall and put him behind bars where he belongs."

"Taggert both of your witnesses are refusing to testify! You have no proof! You have nothing to go on! Just drop it! Unfortunately it looks like Sonny wins again this time but don't worry he's a known criminal and mob boss he'll mess up again and you'll have another opportunity to take him down."

"Mac please…I believe I can crack this case if you just give me some time; I swear I'll have something for you soon if you let me continue investigating just don't shut down this case all together. PLEASE!" _Taggert pleads_

 _Exhaling a breath, Mac says_ "Okay…you can keep investigation for now but I reserve the right to change my mind at any point; and if I do change my mind that's it! You drop it! Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir" _Taggert nods_ "Thank you…"

 _Standing up from the chair, Taggert leaves out of Mac's office and closes the door behind him. Pulling out his cell phone quickly dialing Sid's number, Taggert walks down the hall and out the backdoor where he could have privacy to talk._

 _With the phone to his ear_ "We're running out of time. Mac almost shut the case on Corinthos down but I talked him out of it for now." _Taggert informs Sid before he could get a word out then says_ "Look we have more bad news. The witness I had to testify he saw Sonny kidnap Carly backed out. I don't know how but somehow Sonny and Jason got to him." _When Sid replies back to Taggert that if his witness is backing out of testifying then there is no need for Sonny to comply with the court order to bring Carly back, Taggert then tells him_ "You're right but they have to return some time and when they do I want you sticking to Carly like glue." _He ends the call_

* **Sonny's Private Jet** *

 _Carly watches and listens to Sonny as he talks on his cell phone to his attorney Justice Ward…_

"Yeah, yeah we're on my jet coming back right now; we should be back in Port Charles within the hour. When we land Carly and I are going straight to the PCPD and I want you already there and ready when we arrive. Listen I'm getting sick and tired of Taggert and his bald head harassing me! My wife and I went out of town on our honeymoon and the next thing I know I'm being accused of kidnapping! How the hell can I kidnap my own wife?! Carly and I were enjoying being alone together and here we were forced to cut our honeymoon short just because Taggert and his wild accusations! I want you to file harassment charges against that bald headed jackass and the PCPD!" _Sonny rants into the phone giving Justice his orders._

 _Justice doesn't even bring up the fact that their marriage wasn't real…hey he was the one who suggested they get married in the first place. To Justice it was sounding like his client was enjoying being married and hey that was a good thing then it would make the marriage real and they wouldn't have to be forced to lie with a straight face. However, Justice does inquire to Sonny about the so called witness Taggert had on the kidnapping charges._

 _Sonny replies back_ "Well he says he has some kind of witness but I wouldn't worry about that." _Justice knew well enough to read between the lines that Sonny probably sent Jason to shut the guy up but of course he doesn't say anything to Sonny about his thoughts. Sonny then goes on to tell him_ "Look just be ready and at the PCPD when we get there. I'll call you when the plane lands; oh and have those harassment papers ready to file!"

 _When Sonny ends the call he looks over at Carly sitting on the opposite end of the sofa and sees that she's watching him…_

 _Flashing a dimpled smile, Sonny asks_ "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 _Shrugging her shoulders, Carly replies_ "I don't know it's just something about listening to you in take charge Mob Boss mode that's kinda a turn on…"

"Rrrrrrrreally" _Sonny replies rolling his r's then says_ "What are you doing so far over there?" _Standing up, he goes over and sits next to Carly and wraps his arm around her_ "Now that's better…"

"Much better" _Carly replies just before placing a soft kiss to his lips_

"So…you like watching me take charge…it turns you on huh? How much?" _Sonny asks before he makes a quick glance down to her lips and then lightly wets his_

 _With a sexy little smile, Carly replies_ "This much…" _she straddles his lap then places the palms of her hands on his face and pulls him into a passionate kiss_

 _Sonny places his hands on the small of her back as he holds her in place as they kiss like newlyweds. When Max comes out from sitting up front in another section of the plane to relay a message from the pilots, he stops short when he sees Sonny and Carly kissing._

"Oh I'm sorry boss…I didn't mean to interrupt." _Max quickly apologizes_

 _Sonny and Carly reluctantly part their lips as they look over at Max…_

"What do you want?" _Sonny asks not to kindly since he didn't like being interrupted_

"Oh yeah the pilot wanted me to let you know it won't be much longer before we land in Port Charles…maybe about another half hour."

"Is that it?!" _Sonny snaps back. When Max nods with no reply, Sonny tells him_ "Well you tell the pilot the next time he wants to relay a message to me that he can use the intercom! That's what the damn thing is for!"

"Yes sir…" _Max quickly makes his exit_

 _Once Max is gone, Sonny looks up at Carly as she still straddles his lap_ "Did that turn you on too?" _he asks with a little laugh_

 _With a little giggle, Carly replies_ "Poor Max, he's always getting yelled at…but you know what maybe I should get down from your lap since this isn't exactly the most private place you know."

 _When Carly tries to get up and sit back down on the couch next to him, Sonny places his hands onto her hips holding her in place so she couldn't go anywhere._

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute…who says you can go anywhere? I was enjoying having you right here with me."

"Sonny come on we just got caught by Max…besides we'll be landing in thirty minutes."

"So what…it's plenty of time" _Sonny replies then makes a glance to her cleavage in the blue halter top dress she was wearing before saying_ "Mmm, mmm, mmm did I tell you how sexy you're looking in this dress."

 _Giving him a quick little kiss, Carly giggles then says_ "Are you trying to seduce me…"

 _Reaching up to behind her neck, Sonny unties the clasp of her dress and lowers the front part down to reveal her naked breast_ "What do you think?"

 _Sonny rubs his hands up her back as his mouth takes possession of one of her breasts. Carly places her hands to the back of his head as a soft moan escapes her mouth at the feel of his wet tongue swirling around her nipple._

 _Nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly says_ "I think we have enough time to join the Mile High Club."

* **Port Charles, New York – The PCPD** *

 _After landing at the airport, Sonny and Carly get inside the black stretch limo waiting for them and Sonny instructs the driver to take them straight to the PCPD. When the limo pulls up to the cop shop, Sonny gets out first and he helps Carly get out. Since she couldn't walk with her ankle still sprained, Sonny picks her up and carries her inside. In the limo on their way to the police station they agreed it would be best to get her a pair of crutches so that she could get around herself; but they wouldn't do that until they leave the police station._

 _Justice is arguing with Mac and Taggert as he just found out Taggert's witness retracted his statement on the kidnapping charges._

"So you mean to tell me that your own witness retracts his statement against my client which means you disrupted Sonny and Carly's honeymoon for nothing? Does the judge you went to, to get the court order know about this?"

"I notified him myself" _Mac replies_

 _Taggert glares at Justice as he tells him_ "Don't act like you're all surprised; you know your client sent his trained gargoyle Jason Morgan after the guy. My witness had no problem in testifying before but now all of a sudden today he decides not to testify."

"Are you accusing my client of witness tampering?"

"You're damn right I am!" _Taggert snaps out_

 _Sonny comes walking over carrying Carly and says_ "You never quit do you Taggert? Now you're accusing me of witness tampering? When are you going to get it through that thick bald head of yours that you can't go around accusing me of something without proof?"

 _Justice tries to hold back a grin when he sees Sonny carrying Carly inside the police station. They were a very gorgeous couple, Justice admits to himself; Carly was wearing a sexy blue halter top dress that ties behind her neck while Sonny of course wore black Armani with a deep blue shirt that matched Carly's dress. Mac just shakes his head at the huge spectacle Sonny was doing by carrying Carly inside the station; on the other hand, Taggert's eyes bulged out as he glares at the couple. No way was he buying what they were trying to sell. However, Taggert is the first to notice Carly's wrapped foot as Sonny carefully lowers her down and helps her sit in a nearby chair so she wouldn't have to stand._

"What happened to your foot?" _Taggert asks Carly…_

 _Although he asked the question, Taggert tells himself he probably knows the answer; Sonny probably grabbed her and pushed her down on something making her fall._

"It's nothing just a little sprain…" _Carly replies_

 _Taggert scoffs at that answer since he knew better_ "Nice tan…" _he says to them both_

"Yeah I got it on my honeymoon with my wife…" _Sonny tells him as he makes a glance down to Carly and smiles at her before looking back at Taggert to say_ "You know the one I supposedly kidnapped.

 _Carly grabs a hold of Sonny's hand as she shoots a look over to Taggert and says_ "And I don't know where you got your information but I was not kidnapped! My husband simply surprised me with a honeymoon since we didn't get to go on one after we were married."

"That's _**bullshit**_ and you know it!" _Taggert snaps_

"TAGGERT!" _Mac yells at him then says_ "Watch your mouth!"

"Come on Mac anyone can see that she's lying why can't you? Sonny obviously is making her lie for him just like he made her marry him so she couldn't testify in court against him!"

"I said that's enough, Taggert!"

 _Sonny looks over to Justice and asks_ "You got the papers?"

"Right here…" _Justice replies holding up the papers in his hand_

"What papers?" _Mac asks_

"Harassment papers…" _Justice informs the commissioner then says_ "My clients are filing harassment charges against Lt. Taggert here and the Port Charles Police Department." _Justice hands the papers to Mac to look at_

"Yes, my husband and I are sick and tired of your Lieutenant harassing us!" _Carly snaps out as she shoots a glare over to Taggert then looks back at Mac_ "My marriage to Sonny is real! He did not kidnap me! Sonny took me on a surprise honeymoon that we had to cut short just so we could come back here and deal with the crazy accusations of a cop with a grudge against him! All you cops here at the PCPD do is go around accusing Sonny of everything under the sun just because you are too stupid and incompetent to find a charge that will stick. Well I have a news flash for you...Sonny is a legitimate business man. Do you go around harassing other citizens of Port Charles just because they own a business? As a legitimate business man and an upstanding citizen of this community that provides many jobs for the people of this city I believe the PCPD owes my husband an apology!"

 _Sonny couldn't help but smile at his wife as she defended his honor while letting Mac and Taggert have it with both barrels. Justice was very impressed on how Carly handled herself as a hint of a smile came to the corners of his mouth and he nods his approval._

"Fat chance at that happening…" _Taggert scoffs_

"Lt. Taggert you were warned to stay quiet…" _Mac tells him and then looks back down at the harassment papers in his hand that Justice gave him. Exhaling a breath, Mac looks at Carly and Sonny and says_ "You have my word that Lt. Taggert here won't be harassing either of you any longer. As of right now he's suspended until further notice."

 _Both Sonny and Carly look at each other with smug smiles…_

 _Taggert on the other hand flips out as he yells_ "WHAT?! YOU'RE SUSPENDING ME! Mac come on you're actually falling for this dog and pony show Corinthos is putting on and I have to get punished because of it! Are you out of your mind?!"

 _As Taggert continues to rant and raves to Mac, Sonny helps Carly stand back up then he scoops her up in his arms…_

 _Looking over to Justice, Sonny tells him_ "I trust you have everything handled from here on out…"

"Yeah you can go on and go they aren't holding you for anything. I'll finish up the harassment paperwork."

 _Sonny nods as he watches Taggert follow Mac who was now walking away from him; both he and Carly share a laugh before they leave out of the police station._

 **Inside Sonny's Limo**

 _One VERY LONG half hour later the limo finally heads back home after buying Carly her crutches; Sonny looks at the purple crutches that had black and white flowers painted on them and lets out a heavy sigh. He made the mistake of actually telling Carly she could come along and choose her crutches not knowing what he was getting himself into by doing so._

 _Who knew there would be soooooooooo many colors and designs for a simple pair of crutches? Sonny sure as hell didn't cause if he had known what was in store for him when he left the PCPD he would have simply sent Max inside to get Carly the standard ordinary crutches most people use but Carly said that would be boring and it would reflect badly on her as a interior designer student if she used the standard issued crutches like everyone else._

 _Glancing at her crutches, Carly says_ "Maybe we should go back and get the red ones with the kiss marks all over them or the black ones with red/orange flames painted on them instead of the purple crutches with the black and white flowers painted on them **"** _When Sonny looks back at her with an annoyed look across his face Carly goes on to say_ **"** But then again the ones you bought me are just as cute and pretty. **"**

"Once we get home I have to talk to Jason about something **."** _Sonny remarks changing the subject since he was sick and tired of hearing about what crutches she thought were pretty and also suited her personality best. He was just happy that she didn't push it when he told her NO to the pink ones he caught her eyeing that had white hearts on it._

"Okay **"** _Carly nods her head before glancing out the window_

"Okay? No argument that you want to see Jason first?" _Sonny asks_

"Nope **"** _Carly replies back as a small smile forms across her face as she continued to look outside._

"Alright then **"** _Sonny replies somewhat surprised that Carly wasn't fighting him to see Jason first but he wasn't complaining mind you._

 _As Sonny sees the small smile that came across her face he silently wonders if his wife had better things to do that's why she didn't want to see Jason…like formulate a plan against Bobbie now that they were back in town since he knew she still wanted revenge against her mother._

 **Taxi cab**

 _As Sonny and Carly made their way back to the Harbor View Towers, so was Sid. He had received a phone call from a very pissed off Taggert as he ranted over the phone how Sonny got him suspended from his job for harassment. However that wasn't the reason he gave the cab driver an incentive to get to the Harbor View Towers in record time by offering a extra hundred dollars to his cab fare. When Taggert had informed him about Carly's sprained ankle as he claimed that Sonny was responsible for it he had to make sure for himself that Carly was alright. The very thought of ANY man hurting a woman made his blood boil. Sid felt so bad for Carly. She seemed to be such a nice woman from the little time he spent with her. She didn't deserve anything she was being dealt with right now. From having to marry a known gagster to having to lie about how she injured her ankle because of the fear Sonny Corinthos and his goons put into her. Most men were afraid of Sonny Corinthos so he couldn't imagine just how scared Carly was since she was such a petite woman and didn't stand the chance of going against a man like Sonny. He just prayed that he could help put Sonny behind bars sooner rather than later for Carly's sake._

 **Penthouse Four, Harbor View Towers**

 _As Carly laid on the couch with an icepack on ankle, Sonny places her crutches in arm reach leaning them against the ottoman she replaced his coffee table with while he was laying upstairs with a gunshot wound._

 _Looking down at her, Sonny says_ **"** I won't be gone too long. I just have toget a few updates on business stuff with Jason. Max is still downstairs pulling the limo in the parking garage but he should be at his post soon and I'll be next door with Jason so you'll be safe here **."**

"Okay **"** _Carly smiles at him before lightly nibbling on her bottom lip hoping he would get back soon since she WANTED him all over again even if they just had sex not too long ago on his jet._

 _As controlling and annoying as Sonny may be he was REALLY good in bed. The BEST she ever had and he knew it too. He was cocky and arrogant but now that she had the pleasure of being with him intimately she had to admit he had every right to be cocky about himself since his "package" was almost as huge as his enormous ego._

"Alright, I'll see you later **"** _Sonny replies while silently wondering why she was being so agreeable._

 _Carly didn't fight him when he said no to the pink crutches and she wasn't fighting him to see Jason before he did like she always did in the past. Was Carly's past behavior towards him before he kidnapped her to his island because of lack of sex or was she simply happy to see him go so she could go on and plan out her vengeance against her mother? She had tried to use sex with him as a way to get off his island so there was no doubt in his mind she would try and use sex to her advantage again._

 _Mind you she could try and use him with sex anytime she liked and he would welcome it with a smile across his face because the sex was AMAZING but like he warned her on the island all she would get out of it was multiple orgasms. He would stop her dead in her tracks if he found out about any plans she had in store to make Bobbie suffer. Bobbie was a good person and he wouldn't allow Carly to cause her any unnecessary pain. He wouldn't try and force Carly to have a relationship with her mother no that was her call not his but he wouldn't allow Carly to destroy the life Bobbie worked hard in making for herself._

"Sonny wait **"** _Carly calls out to him as he goes to leave. As he looks back at her, she asks_ **"** Aren't you going to kiss your wife goodbye?"

 _Smirking at her since before she gave into him she did everything she could to avoid any contact with him whatsoever, Sonny closes the distance between them. Leaning downwards Sonny captures her lips into a sweet tender kiss before pulling away from her reluctantly wishing he could take her upstairs to their bedroom and have her all over again but he needed to attend to business first. He needed to make sure that the witness Taggert had wouldn't be giving them any more trouble from now on._

"I'll be back as soon as I can **"** _Sonny promises her as he sees the desire he had for her reflect in her own eyes for him._

"I'll be here relaxing per doctor's orders **"** _Carly reassures him._

 _With a slight nod of his head, Sonny turns around and heads for Jason's place to discuss what happened between him and the witness. The sooner he left Carly the sooner he could go back home and pleasure his wife all over again._

 _As the door shuts behind him, Carly's cell phone starts to ring…_

 _With a slight frustrated moan since she had to reach over to the ottoman Carly grabs her ringing cell phone…_ **"** Hello **"**

"Hi Carly, it's me Sidney…I'm in the lobby downstairs of Harbor View Towers so I was wondering if I could see you **."** _Sidney asks since the guard was blocking him from entering the elevator._

"Sure no problem Sidney, just come on up and let yourself in. The penthouse door is unlocked **"** _Carly states since she didn't feel like getting up._

"Well I would but the guard on duty won't allow me to use the elevator **"**

 _With a frustrated sigh not about to let Sonny stop her from seeing her friends, Carly tells him_ **"** Put the guard on the phone Sidney; I'll handle him **"** _seconds later she hears Orlando's voice on the phone, as he asks her if she was alright._ **"** I'm fine Orlando but I will get very upset if you don't allow my friend Sidney Moon to come up and see me. And you better believe me when I tell you it would be unwise of you to upset me **."** _When Orlando reassures her that he would allow Sidney to go upstairs Carly smiles as she replies_ **"** Thank you Orlando you made the wise choice **"** _before pressing the end button on her cell phone and tossing it onto the ottoman in front of her._

 **Penthouse Two, Harbor View Towers**

"Hey I stopped by earlier but you weren't home yet. I didn't think it would take you that long considering I scared the living shit out of Eugene Brooks, Taggert's witness. **"** _Jason greets Sonny as he opens the door letting him inside._

"Hey **"** _Sonny nods as he walks past his friend into his penthouse. Walking towards his couch Sonny explains with a small smile across his face_ **"** It didn't. It actually went really well. You should have seen Carly at the PCPD you would have been proud of how she handled the situation. I would have been here a half hour ago if it wasn't for the fact I made the mistake of letting Carly pick out her own damn crutches."

"Crutches? **"** _Jason asks with a frown across his face since it was the first he was hearing about it._

"Yeah she sprained her ankle which could have been prevented if she had listened to me for a change." _Sonny explains as he plops himself down onto Jason's couch._

"She's going to be alright, right?" _Jason asks with concern laced in his voice._

"Yeah she'll be as good as new in no time at all. I'll make sure of it **"** _Sonny remarks dryly, hoping Jason got the hint that Carly wasn't his concern anymore. She was HIS wife and it was HIS job to take care of her every need and NOT Jason's! If something was wrong with his wife it would be him that would take charge of whatever problem she had. He didn't mind Jason being Carly's friend but the ONLY hero his wife needed was him!_

"I'm sure you will. You know all Carly will ever be to me is my best friend. Yes I love Carly but like a brother loves his sister **"** _Jason remarks noticing the change of tone in Sonny's voice when he simply asked if she was okay._

"Yeah I know." _Sonny knew they would never be anything more than best friends because HE was going to make damn sure of it. He knew he wasn't in love with Carly but she was HIS wife and he wouldn't allow any man to sniff around her including Jason! It would be a sign of disrespect towards him and NO one disrespected him and gets away with it!_

 _Clearing his throat a little Jason goes on to say "_ I don't think we'll have any problem withEugene Brooks. Eugene is smart enough to realize that teaming up with Taggert or anyone else in the PCPD would be a deadly mistake. Before I left I gave him a tiny dose of what would be coming his way if he stupidly decided to take us on."

"Good that's great to hear because we need to focus on Sorel. Carly's starting school soon which means she'll have a set routine making it easier for Sorel or anyone else to figure out a way to get to Carly as a way to get to me **"** _Sonny responds_

"Carly will have guards with her at all times Sonny and I'm planning on going to PCU to check out the layout so I can make sure we have guards placed in all potential threat areas. I also plan to make sure PCU's security guards know to stay out of our guard's way **"** _Jason reassures Sonny since he wanted Carly safe as much as he did. Carly was his best friend and he wouldn't allow anyone to use her against him or Sonny._

"Good. Just make sure Carly doesn't see where you place them. I don't want the grief of hearing her bitching about all the guards we'll have all over the collage grounds. The less Carly knows the better off I'll be. I don't need the headache of dealing with her complaints cause in the end it won't change a damn thing."

"I'll make sure of it Sonny. Carly will be clueless. The guards will be dressed down like college students to blend in." _Jason explains as he plops himself down on the chair near the couch._

 **Penthouse Four, Harbor View Towers**

 _Walking inside penthouse four, Sid shuts the door behind him_ **"** Hey…oh my god what happened to your ankle? Are you alright? **"** _he_ _asks acting like her sprained ankle was new news to him._

"Hi. Oh it's nothing. I accidentally tripped over a stupid rock that was on the beach while I was on my honeymoon with my husband **"** _Carly explains with a pout on her face as she removes the ice pack off her ankle and places it onto the floor beside the couch._

"Yeah I stopped by while you were away and I met your friend Jason **"** _Sid tells her_

"I hope he didn't scare you. Jason tends to scare people just by looking at them but he's really a sweetheart. Jason is just misunderstood. There's a lot of rumors about him but it's just that rumors **"**

 _Oh wow she must be really SCARED if she was going through the trouble of trying to convince him Jason was anything but dangerous. The poor woman having to constantly have to defend her abusers he really felt bad for her._

 _Playing along, Sid replies_ **"** I never pay attention to gossip or rumors. I don't judge people before I get to know them. And for the record he didn't scare me. He just wouldn't tell me where you were or for how long you were going to be gone for **"**

 _Curious, Carly asks_ **"** So why did you need to see me so badly?"

"No reason **"** _Sid shrugs his shoulders_ **"** I'm just new in town and it gets lonely. You're the first friend I made here so I was hoping to spend some time with you before classes started if that's alright with you. **"**

 _Smiling at him, Carly replies_ **"** It's fine by me. I don't have too many friends around here myself since I'm pretty new in town as well. You're welcome to come and stop by anytime Sidney **"**

"Great **"** _Sid grins happy that she was willing to spend time with him._

 _The more time they spent time together the less chance Sonny had to abuse Carly._

"So uh friend, you mind doing me a favor?" _Carly asks before nibbling on her lower lip a little._

"A favor? **"** _Sid asks as he raises his eyebrow_

"Yeah, it's kind of a big one actually."

"And what might that be?" _Sid questions wondering if this BIG favor was about helping her escape from being under Sonny's thumb although he would be shocked since so far she was still acting like the happily in love wife to Sonny Corinthos._

"Yeah I know it's not something you men typically like to do but I was hoping you would do it for me since we're friends even if it's not exactly manly. You see I was kind of hoping you would paint my toe nails for me. You see I normally do it myself but my ankle is really hurting me right now so I was hoping you would **"** _Carly states as a small pout forms across her face._

"Paint your toe nails?" _Sid asks with somewhat of a pained look across his face._

"Please? My ankle is really hurting me right now and having my toes painted always cheers me up **"** _Carly asks him, showing off her best puppy eye look she could master up, which came in handy a lot when she was little._

 _With a heavy sigh, knowing how women liked to gab as they got their nails done he gives in_ **"** Sure why not. So where do you keep your nail polish?"

"I have some in the bathroom. It's towards the left before you go inside the kitchen." _Carly replies_

"Alright. I'll go get it but I warn you I've never done this before **"** _Sid states_

"That's alright **"** _Carly laughs as Sidney makes his way towards the bathroom._

 **Penthouse Two, Harbor View Towers**

 _Jason and Sonny were still discussing Carly's protection at PCU when the penthouse door suddenly opens._

 _Glancing up at Max, Sonny asks_ **"** What the hell Max?"

"Uh sorry boss I didn't mean to startle you but I just wanted to state for the record that what I'm about to tell you _**isn't**_ my fault sir **"**

 _Standing up from his spot of the couch, Sonny demands_ **"** What's not your fault?"

"Well you see sir I was downstairs in the parking garage when this happened and if I had been up stairs I would have put a stop to it"

"A stop to WHAT?!" _Sonny demands frustrated since Max was beating around the bush!_

"Well you see sir, Orlando tried to stop that guy named Sidney Moon from using the elevator to go to the penthouse sir but Mrs. C-" _Max starts to explains but stops as Sonny facial expression turns deadly as Sonny storms past him out of Jason's penthouse._

 **Penthouse Four, Harbor View Towers**

 _Opening the penthouse door Sonny does a double take when he sees Sidney Moon sitting WAY to close for his liking on the couch with Carly and painting her toe nails. What the fuck was this?!_

"Sonny look who stopped by. Sidney was feeling a little lonely so he decided to stop by since he wanted some company." _Carly smiles at him, ignoring the weird look across his face as Sidney blows on her toe nails as he twisted the cap of her nail polish shut._

 _Seeing Sidney blow on HIS wife's feet Sonny balls his hands into fists by his side as he makes a mental note to have a little chat with Sidney about HIS wife!_

 _When Sonny doesn't say anything as he glares at Sidney, Carly goes on to say_ **"** And he was nice enough to paint my nails. He did a pretty good job too especially since it's the first time he's ever painted a woman's toenails."

"So you paint nails now Sidney? Have you decided to change your field and become a manicurist instead of being an interior designer?" _Sonny asks as Sidney places the nail polish bottle onto the small table behind the couch._

"Actually the real term for it would be nail technician and no I'm pretty set into becoming a interior designer **"** _Sidney corrects him since he had a cousin who choose to be a nail technician._

 _Raising his hands in the air a little Sonny replies, "_ Sorry I didn't mean to offend you there Sidney. I'm not up with women's lingo and stuff but you would know all about that kind of stuff wouldn't you?"

 _Shaking her head at him, Carly calls out to Sonny in a warning tone of voice_ **"** Sonneee **"**

"What?" _Sonny asks back_

 _Standing up from his spot on the couch, Sidney states_ **"** If you're trying to imply I'm gay Mr. Corinthos I assure you I'm not; not that there would be anything wrong with being gay mind you"

"Whatever you say **"** _Sonny remarks back having serious doubts about his clams about being straight because NO straight guy would EVER paint a woman's nails, well not in the world he lived in anyways._

"I'm just secure in my masculinity **"** _Sid replies back although if it were up to him NO ONE would ever find out about this._

"Rrrrrreally?" _Sonny asks while rolling his R's_

"Yeah. Carly asked me a favor and as her friend I wanted to cheer her up because I felt bad that she hurt herself on her honeymoon because of a stupid rock."

"Speaking of which I don't mean to be rude but I would like to attend to my wife myself now that I'm home **"** _Sonny tells him in a dismissing tone of voice as Jason walks inside the penthouse._

"Sure no problem." _Glancing down at Carly, Sid says_ **"** It was nice seeing you again Carly. I guess the next time I'll see you is in school"

"Yeah" _Carly sighs as she shakes her head at Sonny not understanding why he was so jealous over Sidney especially after the sex they just had at the island and on his jet._

 _As Sid makes his way towards the doorway Jason gives him his famous blank stare. Turning around to glance back at Carly one last time feeling bad he had to leave her behind with two men that were abusing her behind closed door Jason slams the door shut in his face._

"Whydo you have to be so mean to Sidney? The guy has done nothing wrong! All he's trying to do is be my _**friend**_!" _Carly asks Jason and Sonny since Jason didn't seem to like Sidney either._

"You're friend?" _Sonny asks with a raise brow_ "The man is **not** trying to be your friend. Can't you see that he's just sucking up to you because he wants to get closer to you?!" _he walks over to the mini bar and makes himself a drink_

"I thought you believed he was _**gay**_ Sonny! You can't have it both ways…he's either gay or he isn't!"

"Carly why would you even let the guy inside the penthouse? You don't know the guy from Adam! For all you know he could be working for one of Sonny's enemies. Why else would he be taking such an interest in a woman who's not only married but married to Sonny Corinthos?!" _Jason asks_

"Oh so you're saying just because I'm married to Sonny I can't have any male friends other then you Jase? It sounds to me like you're both jealous of Sidney"

"I'm not jealous of Sidney Carly you can be friends with whoever you like. I'm just saying maybe you should get to know people before you let them into the penthouse. Sonny and I could have paperwork in here that we don't want anyone seeing. Sonny isn't a banker or a lawyer Carly. We have stuff going on that neither Sonny nor I want even you knowing for your own protection and ours"

"Are you listening to him Carly because Jason's right?" _Sonny asks before drinking down his drink._

"Oh please so now you two think he's in the mob trying to take you out? First you think he's gay. Then you think he's hitting on me and _NOW_ you're trying to tell me he might be working for an enemy of yours? And neither one of you are jealous of my relationship with Sidney, yeah okay." _Carly replies sarcastically_

"You don't have a relationship with the guy! You don't know the man at all. You just bumped into him recently and since then the guy has been trying his best to stick to you like glue all the while knowing your married to **me**!" _Sonny tells her._

"Well we've hardly known each other for that long either Sonny and-"

 _Cutting her off Sonny says_ "That's different! We're married and Jason has known me for YEARS!"

"Sidney is a _nice_ guy and I won't let either one of you prevent me from being friends with him regardless of your jealously!"

"I'm not jealous of the guy. He has nothing on _**me**_ and you of all people should know that now…" _Sonny replies before flashing her a little smug grin then wetting his bottom lip. If Jason wasn't in the room he would make his way over to her and pull her into a kiss making her forget all about Sidney Moon and their stupid friendship._

"Sidney is a nice guy and you both owe him an apology for being so rude and mean to him."

 _Jason and Sonny both look at each other and shake their heads before looking back at her…_

"I don't think so" _Jason remarks_

"Not in this lifetime" _Sonny adds in._

 _No fucking way was he going to apologize to Sidney. The guy was sniffing around HIS woman so he wasn't about to apologize to the guy. Carly may be falling for Sidney's act but he sure as hell wasn't and neither was Jason for that matter. Jason could read people just as well as he could so if Jason didn't like someone then he had good reason not to like them either._

"So what every time he shows up here you're both going to be acting like jerks?"

"Every time? I'm sorry but just how much time are you planning on letting him spend here?!" _Sonny demands_

"Sonny we're going to be in the same classes together which means we'll probably do our homework here together." _Carly remarks with a heavy sigh as she reaches for her icepack that was on the floor beside her since her ankle was killing her which was probably due to their having sex on his private jet but hey it was worth the pain. Their induction into the Mile High Club was a very hot one that's she'll always remember and for that matter would love to do again._

 _Making his way towards Carly, Sonny takes the ice pack from her hands as she's about to place it back onto her ankle._ "Let me do that for you" _Sonny say in a soft tone before he carefully places the icepack back onto her ankle._ "How's that? Better?"

"Yeah much better, thanks" _Carly replies back before nibbling down onto her bottom lip a little._

"Good" _Sonny softly states as he flashes her a dimpled smile. Leaning into her he places a small kiss against her cheek before he asks_ "Would you like a pain killer? It might help with the pain"

"I thought you didn't like pain killers since you refused to take them when you were shot" _Carly remarks as her hand reaches up and strokes the side of his cheek._

"That was different" _Sonny states since he didn't mind enduring the pain but he didn't like the thought of Carly being in pain when she didn't have to be_ "So would you like one?"

"Yeah" _Carly nods her head_

"I'll be right back" _Sonny whispers out to her before he places a small kiss against her lips._

 _As Sonny walked towards the bathroom that was near the kitchen Carly looks at Jason who was staring back at her_ "What?" _she asks_

"Nothing" _Jason shrugs as he leans himself against Sonny's desk._

 _He just witnessed Sonny kiss Carly without anyone being around so it wasn't for show and he didn't hear one single complaint or protest from Carly. In fact she was a little touchy feely with Sonny as well which was shocking considering she was begging him just yesterday to save her from Sonny. What had changed between Sonny and Carly between the phone call he received from Carly on the island and now? He wasn't sure what it was but one thing he did know was that there was something different between his two best friends._

"I found some aspirin in the medicine cabinet but if that doesn't work I'll have my doctor proscribe you something" _Sonny states as he makes his way towards the mini bar._

"I'm sure the aspirin will be fine Sonny." _Carly remarks as Sonny pours a glass of water._

 _Making his way back towards her, Sonny hands her the aspirin; once she tosses them into her mouth he hands her the water so she can drink down the pills._

"Thank you Sonny" _Carly replies as she hands him back the glass of water._

"Maybe I should carry you upstairs and put you to bed. You could rest better upstairs in our bed then on the couch"

"That's not necessary Sonny. I'm fine right here with you"

"Alright but you let me know if the aspirin doesn't work." _Sonny nods his head before heading back to the mini bar to place her glass of water onto the counter._

"I will" _Carly promises with a smile across her face. It felt great to be taken care of by Sonny even if he drove her crazy most of the time with his controlling ways. With a giggle Carly goes on to say_ "Maybe I'll even ask Max to get me a bell like he got you that way you can be at _**my**_ beck and call"

"You won't need a bell because I'm not planning on leaving your side until you're healed up. I'm going to take care of you because that's what husband's do" _Sonny states as Jason silently observes them_

"Yeah? So you're going to take care of every single need I have?" _Carly asks_

"Every single one of them" _Sonny replies back as he wets his lower lip_

"Aren't I lucky" _Carly smiles since she had a few needs that needed his special touch the second Jason was gone_

"Damn straight you are" _Sonny laughs out_

"Okay well then you can start by trusting my judgment Sonny when I tell you that Sidney isn't a threat to you or to your business. I happen to be a good judge of character and I'm telling you Sidney is a nice man." _Carly states since she needed Sonny and Jason to be nice to him or her school year will be a LONG and frustrating one. She didn't want to have to fight or defend Sidney every time he stopped by._

"Good judge of character Carly? You forget I met the loser you used to date" _Jason remarks_

"And let's not forget you weren't too fond of me when we first met" _Sonny adds in._

"Because you blamed me for your driver's inadequacy; and then you offered me a dollar for my damages! And let's not forget how you had your men send my car to the junkyard. I had every right not to like you." _Carly defends herself_

"Oh here we go again!" _Sonny replies frustrated as he throws his arms in the air._

 _He couldn't understand how she could still blame his men for her crashing into the back of his limo!_

"Carly what happened when you first came into town doesn't matter anymore. I'm just saying I remember the guys I saw you hang out with and they were hardly trust worthy. They were losers that only used you for sex" _Jason states_

"I knew that Jase. I never said they were prince charming"

"You knew that? So why on earth would you hang out with those idiots?" _Sonny demands_

"Because I used them right back for sex" _Carly declares._

 _They treated her like crap and she treated them the same way. Of course when Jason was around they were nicer to her since one look from Jason had them cowering away. She saw what love was worth with Virginia and the many men she kept company with. Most of those men were married men that supposedly loved their wives and yet cheated on them with Virginia. Her adoptive father was another man who so called loved Virginia but he left them penniless. Bobbie was supposed to love her since she was her daughter but instead threw her out of her life like she meant nothing to her; so love wasn't something Carly ever looked for._

 _Jason was the_ _ **only**_ _man she ever loved and who loved her back and she knew from day one for some reason that Jason would always love her and be by her side when she needed him. That's why she came to Port Charles in the first place because she knew he would help her find out who her birth mother was. Carly could count and rely on Jason which was something she could never do before with anyone, even her adoptive mother Virginia. Maybe because there was no chance of them being anything but friends was the reason why the love between them never turned sour._

"Unbelievable" _Sonny remarks as he shakes his head at her. She was a gorgeous, hot and sexy woman who could have any guy she wanted and yet she chose to be in the company of losers._

"I'm just glad you're away from those idiots. I never liked the idea of you being around them" _Jason remarks since he never liked that Carly chose to hang around them whenever he was in Port Charles while she lived in Florida. He always worried that one of those punks would hurt her even if she reassured him she was fine._

"You always worried too much. I could handle myself Jase." _Carly remarks_

"Not enough if you ask me. If I would have been in Jason's shoes I would have threatened the bastards and made sure they never came within a hundred feet of you!" _Sonny snaps out angrily and disappointed that Jason didn't put a stop to those jerks for mistreating Carly._

"It wouldn't have been your call Sonny if you had known about it back then. Just like it wasn't Jason's call to interfere in my sex life."

"I would have made it my call!" _Sonny tells her since he wouldn't have asked for her permission he would have just went behind her back and handled those morons Sonny Corinthos style which Jason should have done as well instead of risking Carly's safety by not doing anything!_

"I'm an adult Sonny which meant I was free to make whatever choices I wanted and Jason respected that" _Carly replies back since it was one of the many things she loved about Jason._

 _Sonny ignores her yapping about it was her life and she could do whatever the hell she liked because she was an adult was bullshit to him! Any caring loving person would have put an_ _ **end**_ _to those fools who were treating Carly like crap and he was really annoyed to find out that Jason didn't. He thought he taught Jason better than that. He thought Jason knew the dangers of men like that considering he told him about his past with Deke. Deke didn't start out by hitting his mother but it ended that way and Jason took the risk of those assholes doing the same to Carly_

"What the hell were you thinking letting those bastards hang around her?! How could you risk Carly's safety like that and expect me to trust that you'll keep my wife safe when you knowingly let Carly put herself in a dangerous situation?!" _Sonny demands angrily wanting to hear him explain himself now!_

"Sonny-" _Carly tries to speak but can't get a word in_

"No! I'm NOT talking to you I'm talking with Jason!" _Sonny yells out interrupting her since he didn't want to hear from her right now. Jason was the only person he wanted to hear from at the moment_

 _With a heavy sigh, Jason walks over to Sonny who was still standing by the mini bar as he explains "_ I never left Florida without giving them a warning. They knew _**never**_ to lay a hand on her or I would hunt them down and made them suffer"

"And they never did lay a hand on me before your warnings or after" _Carly quickly remarks since she always told Jason it was unnecessary of him to threaten them._

 _She knew how to handle herself. She walked down streets that most adults fear to walk on at night when she was a teen and wanting to get away from the men Virginia choose to spend her nights with. Virginia had more men entering her bedroom while she was a teen then a hooker did._

"That wasn't good enough Jason! I expected more from you then what you did. If Carly wouldn't listen to reason then you should have taken charge regardless of what she said and you didn't!"

"Hey! Don't talk to Jason like what I want doesn't matter!" _Carly berates Sonny for telling Jason off when he did_ _ **nothing**_ _wrong!_

"When it comes to your safety what you want doesn't matter to me as long as you're safe! I don't give a rat's ass if you like it or **not** but you will **not** put yourself in any risky situation and if you tried I promise you I would put a **stop** to it the very second you make the first attempt to!"

"Are you freakin kidding me?! Let's not forget **you** were the one who got shot not too long ago while I on the other hand can honestly say I was never shot at before a day in my life. " _Carly states wanting to point out to Sonny his hypocrisy for going off at Jason about the choices she made before she came into town._

"That's different!" _Sonny defends himself._

 _He wasn't a woman. He was a man and the dangers of his life he could handle. Carly may be a strong willed woman but most men could beat the living shit out of her if they wanted to. She was lucky nothing bad ever happened to her which was all the more reason for him to make sure this divorce_ _ **never**_ _happens._

 _For all Sonny knew the second the divorce papers get singed Carly would go back to her old ways but not get so lucky with the next guy she chooses to be with. He wouldn't allow what happened to his mother happen to Carly. He couldn't watch a man break her spirit the way Deke broke his mother's. Yes Carly was a whole lot stronger and would be harder to break then his mother but no one was unbreakable._

"You're right it is different because the men I was screwing weren't trying to shoot at me. They just talk smack and I talked it right back at them. I was _**fine**_!" _Carly states since her life was never at risk especially since the guys she hung out with after meeting Jason were scared shitless that Jason would make good on his threats_

 _Pointing his finger angrily at Jason ignoring Carly's comment, Sonny states_ "You should have handle the situation better!"

"You're right" _Jason sighs_

"No he isn't **right** Jase! You were respecting my choices! Just like I respected the fact _**you**_ choose to work in the mob for Sonny."

"Damn straight I'm right!" _Sonny mutters out to Jason_

"Unbelievable" _Carly mutters out to herself and she removes the icepack from her foot carefully before grabbing her crutches that were leaning against the ottoman._

"I won't ever make that mistake again" _Jason reassures Sonny since he knew that Sonny was probably thinking about his past with Deke and his mother. He had that look in his face he always got whenever he thought about his painful past._

"You sure as hell better not make that mistake again" _Sonny warns while not noticing Carly getting up from the couch and making her way over to the penthouse doors using her new crutches._

"I won't" _Jason promises Sonny as neither one of them notice Carly open the penthouse door with some difficulty before heading out into the hallway._

"Good" _Sonny mumbles as he pours himself another drink_

"You know Sonny I would never let anyone hurt Carly and get away with it" _Jason states as he silently wonder what on earth happened on that island._

 _Sonny was even more protective of Carly then he was before they got onto the island. Sonny normally only got this protective when he was in a committed relationship. Did Sonny and Carly consummate their marriage? He could tell there was always an attraction between his two best friends from the very start. Was that the change he was seeing between them when Sonny helped Carly with her ice pack?_

"Yeah, I know you would die to save Carly's life" _Sonny replies with a heavy sigh._

 _Maybe he over ranted a little but that was only because he feared another woman in his life would meet the same fate that his mother did. Sonny promised himself when he joined the mob he would_ _ **NEVER**_ _let any woman in his life be around a guy like Deke Woods._

"That's right" _Jason nods his head. Seeing a frown suddenly appear on his best friend's face Jason asks_ "What?"

"The door…it's open." _Sonny says with a confused look. He then notices Carly isn't anywhere in sight_ "And Carly's gone…where the hell did she go?"

"I don't know…I didn't realize she was gone until you said something."

"MAX!" _Sonny yells out for the guard_

 _Sticking his head inside Max says_ "Are you looking for Mrs. C boss? She's at Jason's. I just assumed she went next door because you and Jason were talking business sir"

 _Shaking his head, Sonny pushes himself past Jason and heads straight for Jason's penthouse with Jason quickly following behind him._

 **Sid's temporary apartment**

 _Meanwhile Sid was in his temporary apartment that the PCPD was footing the bill for during his temporary stay in Port Charles while he worked on the Corinthos case. It wasn't the nicest place in the world but it was in better condition than some of the places he had to stay in the past while he worked on other undercover cases._

 _The apartment was near PCU which was perfect since he planned to take Carly back here in hopes that she would open up to him more if she didn't have to fear Sonny would burst inside without notice. Going towards the balcony sliding door Sid slides the door open since the longer Taggert was standing outside the chances were higher that someone would spot him._

 _The second he enters the apartment, Taggert asks "_ So how did it go with Carly?"

"She had a sprained ankle alright but she claims it was because she tripped on a rock."

"Yeah I remember Sonny's mother Adella had all sorts of accidents as well when Sonny was living in Bensonhurst." _Taggert remarks_ "We actually didn't live far from each other. My mother knew his mother."

"Are you saying Sonny beat his own mother?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! If you were to have believed Adella she would have been the clumsiest person known to mankind. Sonny's step father Deke Woods was a good man but not even he could stop that monster from hurting his own mother."

"Sick bastard" _Sidney remarks as he balls his hands into fists by his side_

"Sonny's a sick bastard all right and he's been getting away with it for far too long!" _Taggert remarks_

"Well his days of hurting women and breaking the law are about to come to a halt!It was sickening to see Carly lie for Sonny!" _Sid states more motivated than ever to put that slime ball behind bars where he belonged._

"Good, glad to hear you're just as fed up with Sonny as I am. Mac is caving because he can't take the heat from Sonny's lawyer. Carly will thank you once this is all over."

"I just _**hate**_ that I couldn't haul both Sonny and Jason Morgan's asses to jail instead of leaving Carly in the hands of those mobsters"

"Yeah I feel sorry for her too. She may be breaking the law by lying for Sonny but I kind of understand why Carly's so afraid of him. Sonny and Jason have grown men cowering down to them. She's just a helpless woman who found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. All the lies and covering for Sonny is her way of trying to survive" _Taggert remarks._

"Yeah well I'm going to do my best to make sure she doesn't have to suffer by Sonny's hands for too much longer. The second I get what I need to put him behind bars I'm going to do it and free Carly from that evil man" _Sid remarks_

"Carly's lucky she has us on her side because we're not willing to give up on putting Sonny behind bars when most cops would" _Taggert remarks_

"Yeah" _Sid nods as he lets out a heavy sigh while wondering if at this very moment Sonny was hurting Carly right now._

 **Penthouse Two - Harbor View Towers**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" _Carly complains to herself when she sees Jason's small stash of junk food on the highest shelf inside of his pantry._

 _Why on earth would he put his junk food on the highest shelf anyways?! Doesn't he know that junk food belongs within arm's reach?! That way it's a whole lot easier to get your hands on it. And where the hell was the chocolate? Didn't he know every pantry_ _ **needed**_ _chocolate?_

 _Jason was also missing doughnuts in his pantry. His junk food stash was a_ _ **very**_ _sad and pitiful one at that but it will have to do for now since Sonny messed with her junk food stash at the island so she was pretty sure he had his men remove all traces of junk food from the penthouse as well while they were at the island. Carly tells herself that she's gonna have to fix Jason's junk food stash as soon as her ankle was better._

 _Leaning her crutches against the counter next to her, Carly lifts her bad leg into the air as she goes on her tiptoes with her good foot in her efforts to reach for the bag of chips that's was on the top shelf ._

"Come on, come on, come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" _Carly says frustrated as she tries to grab the bag of chips._ "Damn IT!" _she hisses out when her hand can't reach the bag of chips._

 _Since she wasn't one to give up easily Carly places both hands onto the countertop. As she lifts herself up onto the countertop Sonny walks into kitchen unbeknownst to her_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're going to hurt yourself; get down from there!" _Sonny calls out to her seeing her kneeling on Jason's kitchen countertop._

"Wh-ooooooa" _Carly yelps out as she loses her balance just as her fingers clutches onto the bag of chips_

 _Making a mad dash towards her, Sonny catches Carly just in time before she fell down and hurt herself all over again._

"Got it" _Carly grins in triumph while clutching the bag of chips in her hand as Sonny held her in his arms._

"Got it?! Is that all you have to say for yourself? You almost fell on your ass and you would have if it hadn't of been for my fast reflexes! Carly you could have made your ankle worse! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"That I was hungry and I wanted something good to eat and if you even think about taking these chips away from me you'll be sorry!" _Carly warns him as she holds onto the bag of chips tightly in fear he would take them away from her after all the trouble she went through to get them._

"What's going on here?" _Jason asks walking into his kitchen seeing Carly in Sonny's arms_

"Carly almost hurt herself again because of her junk food addiction" _Sonny remarks_

"Only because you snuck up on me. I swear Jason you never hear him coming he just appears from out of nowhere." _Carly remarks._

"Hey I was going to eat those" _Jason remarks seeing Carly with his bag of chips._

"Yeah well tell Mr. Control Freak over here to let me have my own junk food and I won't have to take yours" _Carly remarks as she clings onto the bag of chips for dear life._

 _Realizing this fight was a battle he wasn't going to win and since he'd much rather have sex with Carly then fight with her about a stupid bag of chips Sonny reluctantly gives in but gives her a final warning before doing so_

"Fine eat all the junk food you want Carly but it's your funeral"

"Yeah maybe but what a way to go" _Carly laughs out pleased that she could eat all the junk food she wanted again._

"Great so can I have my bag of chips back?"

"No" _Carly laughs as Sonny lets out a heavy sigh before carrying her out of the kitchen planning on bringing her back home._

 _As Sonny walks past him, Jason makes a grab for the chips that Carly held tightly in her hands and since she refused to let go of the tight clutch she had on them the bag of chips rips open, sending the chips flying everywhere all over Jason's kitchen and on Sonny and Carly._

" **HEY, MY chips**! Look what you did Jase!" _Carly cries out as she picks a chip that had fallen onto her dress that was on her belly and eats it._

"Oh damn it Jason! Now my clothes are going to stink like barbecue chips not to mention I now have that red CRAP the chip companies try to pass off as barbecue seasoning all over my clothes! Thanks A LOT Jason!" _Sonny mutters out with a disgusted look across his face._

 _Shaking his head Jason lets out a heavy sigh since he knew it was pointless to point out the fact to Carly she had taken HIS chips without asking and also tell Sonny IF he hadn't banned Carly from eating junk food in the first place none of this would have HAPPENED!_

 _As Sonny carries Carly out of the kitchen while she went on about eating the chips that fell on her blue dress he calls out to Jason_ "Don't just stand there! Bring Carly's crutches back over to my place!"

"Yeah…coming" _Jason mumbles as he walks over to the counter where Carly's purple crutches were leaning up against._

 **Harbor View Towers Hall Way**

"Hey Max get me some ring dings, doughnuts, chips in a can and the bag kind, Carmel popcorn, chocolate bars, hard candy, turnovers, frozen Pizza, pizza bites, Pizza pockets, whip cream in a can, cheese in a can, jujubes, cookie dough in a log, pop, lollipops, marshmallows, frozen fries, frozen onion rings, chicken nuggets, chicken wings…the spicy ones NOT the mild ones I like my wings as HOT as my men, bubble gum, ice-cream, popsicles, pretty much anything you can find that my BFF Little Debbie makes-"

"Oh for the love of **GOD** woman! How are you **NOT** 500 pounds?!" _Sonny questions cutting her off as he listens to her go on and ON and ON about CRAP she wanted Max to buy for her._

 _Ignoring Sonny's comments Carly goes on to say_ "Maybe you should be writing this down Max so you won't forget anything."

"How can he forget something? All he has to do is buy up all the crap known to mankind" _Sonny mumbles as Jason walks up behind them with Carly's crutches in his hands. When Max just stands there looking at them Sonny asks_ "Well what the hell are you waiting for Max?! Why are you just standing there?! My wife wants her junk food so go get it!"

 _Confused by the situation since he along with the other men at the island were just punished because ONE person he still had yet to figure out had given Carly candy bars, Max tries to remind Sonny by saying_ "But you said-"

 _Cutting him off_ "Get out of here and get MY WIFE her CRAP, MAX!" _Sonny shouts before walking past him and heading inside the penthouse._

"Ye-yes sir" _Max quickly replies as he silently tells himself if anyone doubted his love for Carly they were a fool since the boss was willing to have junk food inside his home and kitchen which NEVER happened before._

"Hey Max while you're out get me some beer and a few bags of chips" _Jason calls out to Max as he hurries past him and hits the elevator button_

"Yeah, sure thing Jason" _Max replies as Jason makes his way inside penthouse four._

 **Penthouse Four, Harbor View Towers**

 _After placing Carly carefully back onto the couch as Jason places Carly's crutches by the door before making his leave back to his place Sonny wipes the chips red artificial crap seasoning off his once clean clothes._

"Look at all this crap" _Sonny mumbles to himself since the red stuff clung to his clothes like glue sticks to paper as Jason shuts the penthouse door softly behind him._

"You're such a baby. It's just chip seasoning." _Carly comments since he was acting like it were the END of the world._

"A baby? You're calling me a baby now?" _Sonny asks with a raise brow_

"Yeah" _Carly laughs out_

"Do you realize how much my clothes cost me Carly?" _Sonny asks since he bet just one suit of his cost more than anything she owned before she became his wife._

"You're rich Sonny" _Carly points out not seeing the big deal about a few chips being spilled onto his suit._

"Doesn't matter. I happen to like this suit and it's covered with chip residue crap!"

"Stop being a drama queen Sonny you hardly have any on you."

"I have a bag's worth of it on me!" _Sonny spats back annoyed…however his annoyance quickly fades away when he spots something in between her breast._

 _Seeing the look on Sonny's face change from irritation to lust Carly asks_ "What?" _since she didn't get what turned him on so suddenly._

 _Licking his lower lip, Sonny kneels down onto the floor beside her._ "You uh…"

"I what?" _Carly asks confused_

"You uh have a little something…" _Sonny trails off before his lips descend onto the cleavage of her breast._

"Sonnee" _Carly calls out his name shocked…_

 _Not that she was complaining, FAR from it, but it was just odd how he went from being annoyed about chips being spilled onto him to suddenly kissing her breast._

 _Making a little humming sound Sonny continues to place hot wet kisses against her breast at the opening of her dress, which showed of her cleavage nicely. As her right hand finds its way to the back of his head Sonny's hand reaches in between her breast and pulls out a barbecue chip that was in between her breast._

 _Giving her soft pillows one last kiss Sonny pulls back from her as he shows her the chip_ "You had a chip in between your breast" _he explains with a grin across his face._

"Oh uh…thanks" _Carly replies before nibbling on her lower lip with her hand still at the back of his head as her fingertips play with strands of his hair._

"No problem, anytime" _Sonny replies, flashing her another dimpled smile as Carly takes the chip from his hand with her free hand and eats it._

 _Letting out a giggle, Carly suggests while totally turned on by his hot kisses_ "How about you take me upstairs so we can wash off the chip grime?"

"Yeah? I like the sound of that" _Sonny smiles since she said WE and not I which meant they were going to wash off together and not alone as he scoops her up into his arms. As he makes his way towards the staircase, Carly starts to trail hot kisses up and down his neck._

 _With a smile on his face as she kisses his neck and lightly nibbles on his earlobe, Sonny approaches their bedroom and walks inside._

 _As he makes his way to the bathroom a thought comes to him and Sonny asks_ "How's your ankle…"

 _Looking up from his neck after placing one last kiss there, Carly replies_ "Actually the aspirins are starting to work…it's not hurting as much as it was earlier."

"Good because I wouldn't want to do anything to make it start hurting again."

 _Seeing the concern in his eyes, Carly tells him_ "You won't hurt me…and hey a little pain is worth it as long as I have my husband to make me forget the pain with a lot of pleasure." _she smiles sexily at him an then places a kiss onto his lips_

 _Sonny grins and then another thought came to him_ "Was what we did on the plane the cause of your ankle hurting." _when Carly doesn't answer him quickly, Sonny takes that as a yes answer_ "Why didn't you tell me…"

 _It was in that instant that he got a quick Deke flashback with him smacking his mother around. Sonny would never forgive himself if he ever hurt Carly even unintentionally; he would never be a man like is stepfather. Opening the bathroom door, Sonny walks inside and places Carly carefully down on the counter top between the sink basins._

 _Being careful as he lifts up her leg, Sonny looks at her wrapped up foot and carefully unwraps the gauze from around her ankle._

 _Gently rubbing his thumb back and forth over her foot, Sonny looks up at her and says_ "How's that…"

"It's fine…like I said the aspirins are working."

"You know I'd never intentionally hurt you in any way right…" _Sonny asks in a vulnerable tone as he lowers her foot while looking into her eyes hoping that she believes him_

 _Carly places a hand to the side of his face as she softly reassures him_ "I know…" _she could tell whatever was on his mind had him needing reassurance from her that she knew he'd never physically hurt her._

 _She knew it probably had something to do with his childhood…was he abused when he was a child? She didn't know? Was it Mike that did the abusing? She didn't know that either but it would explain why Sonny was so angry with his father and never wanted to talk about him._

 _Deciding to take his mind off of those thoughts and get Sonny back focused on her, Carly says_ "You know I think a nice hot bubble bath would be just what the doctor ordered." _She places her hands on the lapels of his suit jacket and lowers it down his shoulders and back._

 _With a slight hint of a grin, Sonny replies_ "Oh yeah…you think so." _he helps her taking off his jacket_

 _Nodding, Carly lightly nibbles on her bottom lip before saying_ "Yeah…you know the warmth of the water would be good for my ankle." _she drops his suit jacket down to the ground then starts working on the buttons of his shirt_ "And having you with me will make sure I won't injure myself any further because you know they say the bathroom is the most dangerous place in the whole house." _After unbuttoning the last button she pulls his shirt out of his pants then takes it off to join his suit jacket on the floor._

"Rrrrrreally…they say that huh?" _Sonny grins flashing his dimples. Carly nods once again and wraps her arms around his neck then places another soft kiss to his lips._ "Well we can't have you injuring yourself any further now can we…I mean since like you say the bathroom is so dangerous and all." _he says in a low sexy tone_

"That's right…so I think I'm going to need a little monitoring." _Carly tells him as she lowers her arms from around his neck and reaches over to grab a tie to tie up her hair in a twist._

 _Sonny watches her with interest as she puts her hair up in a little messy twist and then his eyes are overcome with lust when she reaches behind her neck and unties her dress to reveal her ample breasts and taut pink nipples._

 _Lightly wetting his suddenly dry lips as he takes in the view, Sonny places his hands onto her hips and pulls her closer to his body before saying_ "Perhaps some hands on assistance would reassure you that you're safe."

 _Nodding and pleased with herself that she was able to clear his head of his previous thoughts, Carly replies_ "I couldn't think of any other hands I'd rather be in…" _she wraps her arms around his back_

 _Their lips meet in a slow drugging kiss…_

 _Her breasts are pressed against his bare chest…_

 _Reluctantly, Sonny pulls back from her lips_ "Don't move." _he tells her_

 _Carly watches as he turns on the water in the bathtub and adjusts the temperature. He takes her bubble bath liquid and pours some in the water then goes over to the light switch and dims the lights._

 _With a little giggle, Carly says_ "Look at you drawing me a bubble bath…"

"You mean us." _Sonny corrects her as he goes back over to the bathtub and lowers the speed of the water so it wouldn't fill up too fast and overflow when they go inside._

 _Nodding_ "Us" _Carly replies then says_ "So why don't you get back over here and finish undressing me."

 _Wasting no time, Sonny goes over to her and gently lifts her up and places her down so her dress could slip off her body. Sonny gets quite a surprise when he realizes that she wasn't wearing any panties as the dress slid to the floor; she was wearing panties when they had sex on the plane but she didn't have them on now._

 _Carly leans her weight back against the counter when Sonny takes a step back as his eyes travel over her naked body. She couldn't help but giggle at him when he saw her little surprise…when they got back dressed on the plane after having sex and before landing, Carly had secretly placed her panties in his pants pocket._

"What happened to your uh…" _Sonny asks_

 _Cutting him off_ "Check your pockets…" _she tells him with a naughty little grin_

 _Sonny reaches his hands into his pants pockets and pulls out her panties_ "You mean to tell me when we went to the PCPD you weren't wearing anything." _when she nods he goes on to say_ "I can't believe you did that." _he tries to hold back a smile from forming at the corners of his mouth_ "Wh-what if it was windy outside and your dress flew up huh? If anyone would have seen what you weren't wearing under your dress then I'd of had to kill them and I'd be in jail right now for real." _he goes back over to the bathtub and turns off the water when he sees the water level is perfect for them_

"Sonny you were carrying me so how was my dress going to fly up…besides I thought you'd like it. Tell me you don't…"

 _Stepping into her personal space trapping her against the counter, Sonny places the palms of his hands onto her face and says_ "Come here you little…" _and he captures her lips in a passionate kiss_

"Mmmmm" _Carly moans as she places her hands on his waist and then goes to work at releasing his belt, unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper._

 _Sonny quickly kicks off his shoes and steps out of his pants when she lowers them down. Pulling back from her lips, Sonny steps out of his boxer-briefs so he is as naked as she then lifts her up in his arms and carries her over to the bathtub. After helping Carly step inside, Sonny steps inside after her and they lower themselves down into the bubble water._

 _Carly maneuvers around so that her back is against Sonny's chest…she looks over her shoulder at him and their lips meet once again in a kiss. Sonny places one hand flat on her stomach while the other slides up to caress her breasts._

 _Making a little humming sound, Sonny says against her lips_ "This is nice…"

 _With a little giggle, Carly says_ "Big Bad Sonny Corinthos loves bubble baths…"

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "Not really I'm more of a shower guy myself but hey how could I turn down the opportunity to be with my gorgeous wife."

"Kiss me…" _she whispers softly against his lips_

 _Sonny capture her lips once again in a mating dance…_

 _His hand fondles her breasts and nipples while the other hand lowers down between her legs…_

 _Carly moans into his mouth when his slender finger parts her folds and rubs her clit…_

 _Her heart began to race with his heated kisses possessively ruling her lips and his hands on her breasts and between her legs…_

"You're driving me crazy you know that right…" _Carly tells him then nibbles on her bottom lip as she looks hazily into his eyes_

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "That's the point" _he smirks_

"You're so bad…" _Carly tells him and then moans out when his finger slowly slips inside her heat_

"Yeah but you like it…" _Sonny says as his finger strokes in and out_ "Tell me you like it" _he starts placing kisses on the side of her neck when she leans her head to the side_

"Mmmmm…" _Carly moans out_

"Say it…" _Sonny tells her again as he continues stroking her most intimate spot_

"I…mmmmm" _Carly tries to speak but starts nibbling her bottom lip again_

"Sayitsayitsayit…" _Sonny whispers into her ear_ "Let me hear you say it…" _his hand on her breast gives it a gentle squeeze then rubs her nipple between his thumb and index finger while his other hand kept finger fucking her crazy_

 _Arching her back a little, Carly's eyes flutter close as she moans out between heated breaths_ "Ahhhh….mmmmm….I….I like it."

"Rrrrrreally…you like it huh. How about when I kiss you right here?" _Sonny asks before placing sweet kisses behind her ear then gives the spot a little flick of his tongue_

 _Carly sucks in a breath then exhales and says_ "I swear when we get out of this bathtub I'm going to teach you a lesson for teasing me." _she nibbles on her bottom lip again then moans out his name_ "Oh Sonneeee….mmmmmmm"

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "Looking forward to it"

 _Sonny kisses and sucks at the side of her neck as his hands continue to work their magic on her body…Carly began to get that familiar tingle all over her body just before her orgasm came. The water splashes some as her body began to tremble and she rides out the wave of her orgasm with his finger rubbing on her clit once again._

 _With her bosom rising up and down as her body calms and she catches her breath, Carly looks lazily over her shoulder to him and says_ "You get better and better at that every time…" _she kisses his lips then says_ "But I want the whole package. I want you inside of me…"

"What about our bath…" _Sonny asks with a little chuckle_ "We're suppose to be getting clean here remember."

 _Getting a instant idea, Carly sits up then turns around and goes to the opposite side of the tub…Sonny watches her confused to why she was leaving him._

"What are you doing all the way over there?"

"Well you want to get clean so I thought I'd give you some room…"

"I don't need any room…what I need is my wife right here with me so get back over here."

 _Shaking her head, Carly lifts her good foot up and places it on his chest_ "Sorry but you said you'd rather get clean so…"

 _Cutting her off, Sonny replies_ "Since when do you listen to what I say…"

 _With a little giggle, Carly tells him_ "What's the matter Sonneee…you want Carlybabes to come back over and play."

"Damn right I do…now get back over here so I can kiss you."

 _Shaking her head, Carly lifts a hand from under the water and crooks her finger as she says_ "You come here first."

 _A grin forms at the corners of his mouth as he carefully moves to stand up from the water being mindful of her ankle. Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she looks up at him standing and staring down at her. His body was a magnificent sight all slippery and wet with bubbles clinging to his skin. She smiles a sexy little smile as her eyes travel all over his body and then focuses on the several delectable inches of his erect manhood._

 _Reaching out a hand for her to take, Sonny doesn't say anything as he waits for her to place her hand in his. When she does he carefully helps her stand up with him…_

"You play dirty, Carlybabes…" _Sonny says with a little smirk as he places his hands onto her hips and pulls her lower half against him_

 _Carly felt the rock hard evidence of his hunger for her against her thigh_ "It's the only way Carlybabes likes to play." _she wraps one hand around to his back while the other reaches down between them and strokes the length of his rock hard manhood._

 _Sonny grunts when her hand surrounds his penis and then a little grin comes to the corners of his mouth as Carly starts placing kisses down onto chest._

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm" _Sonny hums out then says_ "I think I better get you outta here and back to our bed before we both have an unintentional accident you know what I mean…" _he grins_

 _Carly gives him one last stroke of her hand and places one last kiss onto one of his stiffened brown nipples before saying_ "Well it's about time you came to your senses…"

 _They both chuckle just before their lips meet for one final kiss before stepping out of the bathtub. Sonny is the first to step out and then helps Carly down carefully. He grabs a terrycloth bath towel and starts to dry her off._

"Have you ever had a man dry you off before…"

 _Shaking her head, Carly replies_ "No…can't say that I have."

"Good…I'm glad to be the first that way I can show you the proper way to do it."

"The proper way huh…so now you want me to dry you off."

 _Grinning_ "That and a lot more…"

 _Carly smirks and then silently stands as she watches him softly pat the towel between her breasts and down her stomach. He walks to stand directly behind her then kisses at the side of her neck before patting her shoulders dry and down to her back and then her legs. Now standing back in front of her so they are face to face again, Sonny wraps the towel around her body._

 _Placing his hands onto her hips, Sonny pulls her to his still naked and wet body as he says in a sexy low tone_ "There you go…"

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome"

 _Carly nods her head towards the towel rack and says_ "Mind handing me a towel so I can dry my man off the proper way."

 _With a flash of a dimpled smile, Sonny replies_ "Surrrre…" _he hands her a towel_

 _Mimicking his earlier actions when he dried her off, Carly softly pats the towel onto his chest and further down to his stomach. Since she couldn't walk around to his back she tells him_ "Turn around" _and he does_

 _Placing a kiss onto his wet back, Carly then starts to gently pat dry his back and on down to his ass that she just couldn't resist to give a little pinch._

"Hey now…" _Sonny says looking over his shoulder at her before turning back around so they are once again face to face_ "Don't damage the goods…"

 _With a little grin, Carly wraps the towel around his waist as she says_ "Sorry I just couldn't resist…you have the cutest ass." _she giggles_ "To bad you keep it hidden underneath all of those suits."

"Well what would you suggest I wear?"

 _Pretending to think about it, Carly replies_ "Hmmm, a nice pair of jeans would be great…who knows maybe I'll buy you a pair so you can only wear for me."

"No way am I wearing jeans that's Jason's thing not mine…"

"To bad because if you wear them for me I guarantee you'll love it when I strip you out of them."

"Rrrrreally…I guess I can give it a try…" _Sonny tells her then says_ "But only for you; no one else can see me wearing them."

"Don't worry…all of your secrets are safe with me." _Carly tells him with a sexy little grin as she began to picture him wearing jeans_

 _Placing the palms of his hands onto her face, Sonny pulls her into a heated kiss. Carly wraps her arms around his back as she accepts his lips taking possession over hers._

"I think it's time I take you to bed Mrs. Corinthos…" _Sonny whispers against her lips_

"Mmmm, I think it's well past time for you to take me to bed, Mr. Corinthos…" _Carly replies_

 _With that said Sonny scoops Carly up into his arms and carries her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom over to the bed._

* **Penthouse Two – Jason's Place** *

 _Sitting on his couch drinking a beer, Jason flips through the channels of his TV not particularly watching or looking for something to watch for that matter. His mind was occupied with thoughts of the way Sonny and Carly were acting with each other. They seemed to be more affectionate and touchy feely with each other._

 _It wasn't long ago when he was talking with Carly on the phone and she was trying to get him to come rescue her off of the island and take her away from Sonny…but now for some reason it seems like she enjoys being close and around Sonny. He wondered what changed all of a sudden. The way they were acting with each other Jason wouldn't be surprised if they consummated their marriage on the island._

 _A small smile came to the corner of his mouth as he says to himself…_ "I knew they'd wind up liking each other…" _Jason smirks then says_ "Carly owes me twenty bucks."

 _Hearing the ringing of his cell phone, Jason reaches into his pocket and answers the call_ "Hello…" _when he realizes it's Benny, Jason sighs then says_ "Hey Benny what's wrong…wa-wait a minute slow down and tell me what it is you're babbling about."

 _Jason listens to Benny ramble on about Sonny's father Mike and his complaints about being kept prisoner in a safe house. Benny told him Mike was very restless and he wanted out of the safe house. Mike kept complaining about being cooped up and not able to go anywhere or have any freedom because everywhere he went in or around the house a guard was glued to him._

 _Mike was also upset because Sonny hasn't came to see him…it was the least Sonny could do if he was going to keep him locked away. Benny also tells Jason what Mike said about Sorel...it was Mike's reasoning that if Sonny hasn't heard from Sorel by now then it should be safe for him to leave the safe house and go on about living his life without a guard watching his every move._

 _Jason exhales a breath before saying_ "I'm sorry Benny but you are going to have to go back and tell Mike that leaving the safe house is not gonna happen. Yeah we may not have heard from Sorel in a while but that doesn't mean he's not out there lurking around somewhere just waiting for him to come out of hiding."

 _Benny then explains to Jason that he has already told Mike all of this but he still insists on being let go or for that matter Sonny to come see him._

"Is Mike out of his mind…he actually wants Sonny to come to the safe house?" _Jason asks knowing that if Sonny did go see Mike it would not be a pretty scene. When Benny tells him yes Mike would like to see Sonny, Jason then replies_ "Okay so are you gonna call Sonny and tell him." _Jason wasn't surprised when Benny requests that he call Sonny and tell him instead since the last time Benny talked to Sonny about Mike he practically bit his head off._ "Yeah okay I'll call him…I'll tell him about Mike but its Mike's funeral if Sonny does go see him."

 _Jason ends the call and then takes a deep breath before dialing Sonny's number…he was not looking forward to relaying Benny's message about Mike which was why he was calling Sonny rather than going across the hall to tell him._

* **Penthouse Four – Sonny & Carly's Bedroom***

 _Sonny has Carly trapped underneath him as they lay on the bed kissing passionately; he has her arms up above her head as their fingers clasp together and their lips stay fused in a very heated lip lock. Their bodies are still loosely covered with the towels they wrapped around each other in the bathroom. Carly wiggles her hands free of his hold, wraps her arms around his back and then rubs her hands up and down his still lightly damp skin. She needed to touch him as well as feel him…_

 _Leaning back from her lips, Sonny gazes down into her eyes and says_ "This towel of yours is gonna have to go. Your body is too damn sexy to be hidden underneath it…"

 _With a little giggle, Carly replies_ "Then what are you waiting for…"

 _Sonny sits up kneeling onto his knees and reaches down to open up the towel from Carly's body and reveal her nakedness before his wanting eyes. Seeing the hunger and desire in his eyes come over his face as he stares at her, Carly lightly nibbles on her bottom lip. It was always something about the way he looks at her like the way he was now that made tingles go all through her body._

 _Neither say a word as they just stare at each other…_

 _Carly reaches her arms out for him to come back to her…_

 _Sonny lowers himself back down into her arms and began to kiss at her neck…_

 _Tilting her head to the side, Carly moans out his name at the feel of his mouth raining kisses all over her neck…_ "Sonneeee…"

 _Trailing his hot wet kisses down her neck and even lower to her breasts, Sonny sucks in her stiffened pink nipple as his tongue swirls circles around it._

 _Carly places her hands on the back of his head when Sonny switches from one breast to the other giving it the same treatment; she loved it oh so much when he sucks and kisses at her breasts so tender and lovingly. After all the teasing he did with her in the bathtub, Carly's body ached to have him penetrate her slippery wet walls so good and so deep._

 _Running her fingers through his hair, Carly says in a heated whisper_ "I need you now Sonny…take me now."

 _It was at that exact moment when the phone on the nightstand at Sonny's side of the bed began to ring. Reluctantly, Sonny releases her breast from his mouth and looks irritatingly over to the phone._

 _Carly looks at him looking over to the phone and says_ "Don't answer it…"

 _Exhaling a frustrated sigh, Sonny looks back down at her and says_ "It could be important…"

"More important than this?" _Carly asks annoyed_

"It could be business…"

"Sonny don't answer it they can call back later…"

"Believe me I don't want to but I have to…" _Sonny tells her and then says_ "I promise I'll get rid of them."

"You better…"

 _Carly exhales an irritated breath as she watches Sonny get up and answer the phone._

"Yeah…" _Sonny says into the phone as he looks over to Carly laying naked on the bed_ "Jason…what the hell are you calling about Carly and I are busy here and we don't want any interruptions."

 _When Jason began to explain that he got a call from Benny, Sonny then barks into the phone_ "I don't give a rat's ass what Benny wants! You handle it! I'm busy…"

 _Jason buts in cutting him off before he could rant on any further and tells him about Mike being restless in the safe house and wanting to leave and also Mike's request for Sonny to come to the safe house to see him in person._

 _Sonny listened to Jason explain what Benny wanted and why he was calling him now…when he hears Mike wants to see him, Sonny's blood began to boil. Just who the fuck did Mike think he was requesting his presence as if he were somebody important?!_

 _Before Sonny could yell back at Jason that he didn't care what Mike wanted, Jason reasons with him that Mike has been cooped up at the safe house for a while now so it would make sense he's getting restless and that maybe Sonny should go to Mike and explain to him that things are not safe for him to leave the safe house just yet._

"What, Mike didn't get the message the last time I went to the safe house to see him?! I told him then that he wasn't going anywhere and the answer is still the same! He stays put until I say so!"

 _Jason tells Sonny that he knows everything he's saying is true but Mike still wants to see him anyway._

 _Running a hand through his hair, Sonny exhales another frustrated breath before barking out_ " **FINE**! Aright, I'll go see Mike but I can guarantee when he sees me he'll regret it!" _Sonny slams the cordless phone back down on the receiver._

 _Carly couldn't believe it…he was actually going to leave. She gets up from the bed, wraps the towel back around her body then folds her arms as she stares at him with a very pissed off look._

 _Looking over to Carly with an apologetic look, Sonny says_ "Sorry but uh…it looks like I'm gonna have to go out for a little while. I promise it won't take long…" _he tries apologizing and explaining to her_

 _Throwing her hands up in the air, Carly says_ "Unbelievable!"

 _Walking over to her, Sonny places his hands on her hips and pulls her close. Carly on the other hand turns her head not looking at him._

"I promise it won't take long. I just have to…" _Sonny sighs when she continues not looking at him_ "Would you…would you look at me please." _he says trying to get her to look at him…it was like she was back to ignoring him again and he hated it when she ignored him_ "Carly…" _with his hands still holding onto her hips he pulls her even closer if it was possible_ "Carly look at me….please."

 _Finally Carly turns her head to look back at him_ "If you're going to go then go…but I'm not going to make it easy on you."

"You think it's easy for me to leave?"

"Obviously since you're leaving…" _Carly replies back_

"Well it's not…believe me I'd rather be here with you in bed." _Sonny tells her_

 _Getting an idea to keep him from leaving, Carly nibbles on her bottom lip with a crooked little smile as she unwraps the towel from around her body and drops it to the floor._

"Then don't go…" _Carly tells him as the towel drops to the ground. Sonny groans when she starts kissing just below his neck_

 _Closing his eyes, Sonny allows himself to enjoy her kisses for a little bit longer before he gathers up the strength to push her back as he says_ "I gotta go…I gotta go" _his eyes are still closed because if he looked at her there was no way he'd be able to leave._

 _Carly exhales a frustrated breath when Sonny quickly turns around not looking at her. She folds her arms and stands there with an annoyed look just watching him hurry over to the dresser drawers, then to the closet picking out a new suit to wear and finally disappears into the bathroom._

 _Looking down at herself, then over to the door, Carly shakes her head not believing what just happened. She picks the towel back up from the floor and wraps it back around her body. Limping her way over to the dresser she snatches her drawer open and began to frustratingly look through it for something to wear._

 _Now fully dressed, Sonny comes out of the bathroom and sees her standing over at the dresser obviously pissed off since she was snatching through the clothes inside the drawer. He walks over to her so he's standing behind her and places his hands onto the sides of her shoulders giving them a gentle rub. Carly stops looking through the drawer while standing completely still and looking straight ahead._

"I won't be long okay…" _Sonny softly tells her then places a kiss down on her shoulder before saying_ "I promise okay…I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back."

 _Carly doesn't say a word and Sonny exhales a breath not liking her ignoring him again; he tells himself that Mike was definitely going to get a earful when he gets to the safe house. Not wanting to leave her mad at him the way she was, Sonny turns her around so she's facing him and then pulls her into his lips for one last steamy hot kiss. He wanted to give her something to think about and anticipate for when he returned. Immediately Carly wraps her arms around his back as she returns his kiss with all heat and passion she had inside._

 _The kiss lasts for a good minute later before Sonny reluctantly pulls back and tells her in a low sexy tone_ "We'll definitely pick up where we left off when I get back." _he places a kiss on the tip of her nose and then turns and walks over to the door_

 _Carly watches as he exits out the door and disappears down the hallway. She shakes her head still pissed off!_

"Jason" _Carly says aloud to herself_

 _Needing to take it out on someone Carly decides to make Jason her target since he was the one that called Sonny in the first place. She goes back to looking for something to wear and decides to put on her favorite old pair of cut off jean shorts and a white t-shirt…a t-shirt that just happened to be one of Jason's she use to wear when she stayed with him before she and Sonny got married. Although she wasn't thinking about the shirt being Jason's she just grabbed it and put it on._

 _Once she's dressed, Carly realizes that her crutches are downstairs still. She exhales a breath then limps her way out of the bedroom and to the staircase. It took a little while but Carly finally made it down the stairs…_

" **MAX**!" _Carly yells out for the guard_

 _Opening the door, Max sticks his head inside_ "Did you need something Mrs. C? I put all of the stuff you wanted me to get at the store in the kitchen. I cleared out a cupboard just for all of your stuff."

"Thanks Max I appreciate that but could you do me a favor and go across the hall and tell Jason I want to see him" _Carly tells him as she still stands at the bottom of the staircase…_

"Sure no problem…" _Max replies then closes the door behind him before going to get Jason_

 _Carly folds her arms as she stares straight at the door ready for battle when Jason comes over; she didn't have to wait too long._

 _Jason comes walking inside and stops in place when he sees her standing by the staircase with her arms folded and a very pissed off look staring straight at him._

"You okay?" _Jason asks but immediately regrets it_

"Do I look okay, Jason?!"

"No, actually you look ticked off…"

"You're damn right I am!" _Carly says as she starts limping her way over to him as she rants_ "Sonny and I were just about to have steamy hot crazy sex and before we could get started good here you come calling and Sonny goes leaving me all frustrated, hot and bothered and worked up! Why the hell couldn't you have handled whatever it was? Isn't that what you do? You handle things for Sonny when he's busy and believe me Jason when I say he was very busy at the exact moment you decided to call interrupting!" _she's now standing in front of him and pointing her index finger hard into his chest_

 _Jason couldn't believe his ears; his suspicions were right. Sonny and Carly were intimately involved but hey he still didn't want to hear about it. They were his two best friends and no way did he want to hear about their sex life._

 _Shrugging his shoulder, Jason apologizes_ "I'm sorry I didn't realize you and Sonny were…you know." _he makes a disgusted face then says_ "Since it wasn't long ago when you were trying to convince me on the phone to come rescue you off the island and away from Sonny it never crossed my mind I may be interrupting any personal private moments between you two."

 _Hearing Jason's reply, Carly realizes she hadn't had a chance to tell Jason about her and Sonny's new turnabout in their relationship._

 _Carly began to blush a little bit as a little grin came to the corners of her mouth_ "Yeah well about that…I don't need you to rescue me from Sonny any more. We have a new understanding in our fake marriage. We've decided to throw the no sex rule out and have agreed that we are married consenting adults fulfilling each other's physical needs."

 _Putting his hands over his ears, Jason says_ "Ugh, Carly I don't want to hear this. I don't care nor do I want to know anything about yours and Sonny's sex life…if you're happy then I'm happy for you."

 _Pulling his hands down from covering up his ears, Carly says_ "Yeah well I'd be a lot happier if I were upstairs with my husband right now rolling around between the sheets. But you know what…I'm not because someone called interrupting us! So since I can't have mind blowing, earth shattering, toe curling **SEX** with Sonny then **YOU** are very well going to listen to me **bitch** about it!"

"Yeah right…I'm outta here" _Jason says trying to make his escape_

 _Carly quickly places a hand onto his shoulder to stop him but as Jason starts to walk she starts to lose her balance._

 _With his quick reflects, Jason turns around and catches her before she fell down_ "That was close…you shouldn't have done that you could have fell and hurt yourself even more. Here let me help you over to the couch."

 _Jason scoops Carly up in his arms and takes her over to the couch_

"Thanks" _Carly says as he sits her down on the couch_

"You're welcome…" _Jason replies then says_ "Now that you're all set on the couch and Max is just outside the door I'm gonna go back to my place."

"No Jase, don't go…"

"Carly you're crazy if you think for one second I'm going to sit and listen to you rant and rave about not getting laid by Sonny."

"Well it would serve you right if I did but fine I'll keep my mouth shut." _Carly tells him and then goes on to say_ "And since I'm home alone with nothing to do you might as well stay here with me and keep me company until Sonny gets back."

"Okay…as long as we're agreed no…you know what talk about you and Sonny."

 _Carly couldn't help but laugh at him as she says_ "Okay fine no sex talk about me and Sonny."

"Carly…" _Jason says in a warning tone…_

"Okay I promise…" _she smirks_

"Good" _Jason plops down on the couch sitting next to her_ "And by the way you owe me twenty bucks." _Carly's mouth opens in shock as she looks at him; Jason looks back at her and says_ "Don't give me that look…you and Sonny are obviously happy being married otherwise you wouldn't be doing…you know. So like I said you owe me twenty bucks so pay up."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about my sex life with Sonny." _Carly says trying to get him to change the subject_

"I don't and we're not so don't bring it up again or I'm outta here." _Jason tells her and she smirks shaking her head at him and how uncomfortable he was talking about sex_ "Anyways the fact of the matter is you lost our bet…you and Sonny are happy in your marriage so pay up."

"Well technically you don't actually win because Sonny and I will still get a divorce when his legal troubles are over…"

"You still want to go through with the divorce even though you two are…you know…"

"You know for someone that doesn't want to talk about my sex life with Sonny you sure do keep bringing it up." _Carly laughs_

"I'm not talking about it…I'm just trying to get an understanding of the situation. You still want the divorce?"

"Well yeah…we had a deal. Once Sonny's legal troubles are over and he's in no danger of being arrested then we'll get a divorce."

 _Nodding, Jason asks_ "You sure that's what you want?"

 _They sit in silence for a moment as Jason sits looking at her as he awaits an answer…_ "Yeah…why not? I mean after all that's what we agreed to."

"Yeah but things change…your feelings for Sonny have obviously changed."

"I'm not in love with him or anything like that…"

"But you like him."

"He's growing on me." _Carly quickly replies and then decides to change the subject since she didn't want to start examining her feelings for Sonny_ "You know what…I think we should watch a movie. You can pop us up some popcorn…I'm sure Max got me some when he went to the store earlier. Why don't you go in the kitchen and make us a big bowl and I'll surf the TV for a movie we can watch together."

 _Jason knew what she was doing but he doesn't say anything since she obviously didn't want to continue with the conversation._

"I'll bring us back a couple of beers too." _Jason says as he stands up from the couch_

 _Carly smiles up at him as she knew Jason was being respectful of her by not pushing the subject_ "Thanks, Jase…" _she says_

 _With a slight nod, Jason turns and walks around the couch and back to the kitchen…_

 ***** **SAFE HOUSE** *****

 _The black stretch limo pulls up in front of the safe house Sonny's father Mike Corbin was staying in. The house was out of the way in the woods not to far from the lake…it was far enough out of the way so no one knew it was there. Only if you were actually looking for the house would you find it._

 _As the limo comes to a stop, Sonny steps out and closes the door behind him. Placing his hands on his hips, Sonny stands looking at the house with a deadly glare; yeah Mike was sure to enjoy this visit! He hated to leave Carly because Mike was whining like a little_ _ **bitch**_ _! It wasn't like he was stuck in some hell hole! Sonny had him in a nice, comfortable, beautiful house that was furnished with everything you could ever want and here was Mike complaining like a little baby!_

 _Walking up the pathway to the house, Sonny clenches his fists at his sides. The guards at the door see Sonny walking up the stairs and they quickly stop talking and stand at attention as he approached them._

"You gonna open the door!" _Sonny snaps out in a piss poor mood_

 _Nodding, Pete, one of the guards quickly replies_ "Yes sir…" _he opens the door for him and Sonny walks inside._

 _Sonny looks around not seeing Mike anywhere in sight as Pete closes the door behind him. He does however see a couple of his guards sitting at a card table playing cards…but there was one seat that was empty. Sonny tells himself that must be where Mike's sitting; there was no way a poker game was going on and Mike wasn't in on it._

 _Walking further into the room, Sonny makes his presence known as he says_ "Oh don't let me bother anyone…I'm just the boss standing here."

 _The guards at the table jump up when they realize Sonny's there. When Mike comes walking into the room at first he doesn't notice Sonny is there._

"Okay guys let's get back to…" _Mike stops in place when he sees the guards are standing still not saying a word and then he notices Sonny standing there staring at him with a pissed off look._

"Sonny…" _Mike says not believing that he actually came_ "You came…I didn't think you would."

"Well I wasn't planning to but since you keep calling and complaining to Benny like a little _**bitch**_ …I'm forced to be here right now!" _Sonny snaps back and then looks over to the standing guards and tells them_ "Leave us!"

 _The guards don't need to be told twice as they instantly scatter out of the room and leave Mike alone in the lion's den to fend for himself._

 _Once the guards were out of sight, Mike begins to speak_ "I still can't believe you actually came…well since you're here I might as well get right to the point. I'm tired of being cooped up here like your prisoner! I don't get it…if you and Jason haven't heard from Sorel in all the time I've been here then it should be safe for me to leave! I want out of here Sonny!"

" **SHUT UP YOU UNGREATFUL SON OF A BITCH**!" _Sonny yells at Mike while pointing his finger straight at him_ "I'm trying to save your pathetic life but you don't appreciate it! If you leave here now you will be a sitting duck for Sorel's men to grab you and fit you with cement shoes! Is that what you want?!"

"No but if you and Jason haven't…"

"That doesn't mean Sorel isn't still out there somewhere! We just haven't found him yet…but I tell you what Mike if you want to go then go!" _Sonny points over to the door_ "But just know that if you leave this safe house you won't be under my protection! If Sorel's people grab you then it's out of my hands and you've signed your own death warrant!"

 _Placing his hand on his hips, Mike exhales a frustrated breath_ "Okay I guess you're right…I'll stay!"'

"Don't let me do you any favors Mike! By all means if you want to take your chances with Sorel then go right ahead! If you leave here on your own free will then your life will be in your own hands and I won't have your blood on mine since you made the decision to not stay under my protection!"

"Well if I'm such a burden to you Michael then maybe I shouldn't stay here! You want to kick me out so do it already!"

 _With a contemptuous little chuckle, Sonny replies_ "Don't tempt me!"

"You seem more grouchy than usual…what's going on? Have you and Jason heard something about Sorel after all?"

"Sorel's still out there hiding somewhere; we haven't been able to locate him yet but we will."

"Okay so then what's with the extra snarl you've been snapping at me since you got here. I know it's not just because I called Benny and got him to ask you to come here."

"You want to know why I'm so pissed off?! I'll tell you why! I had to cut my evening short with my _**wife**_ just to come over here and babysit you!"

"Oh yeah that's right the last time you were here you told me you got married." _Mike replies and then says_ "So how's married life treating you? What's my daughter-in-law's name?"

"None of your business that's what because you'll never get to meet her… **my wife** is off limits to you!"

 _Exhaling a sigh, Mike says_ "You know I'm getting tired of this attitude you keep throwing my way! You're still angry at me for leaving you and your mother when you were a kid…I get that! But Sonny I can't go back and change the past; I may not have been there for you back then but I'm here now! I'd like us to move forward as father and son but you won't give me a chance, Sonny!"

"To little to late Mike…I needed you back then I don't need a damn thing from you now!"

 _Throwing his hands up in the air, Mike tells him_ "I give up…I just give up. You're never going to forgive me for leaving when you were a kid or for your mother marrying Deke so I might as well stop trying because all I end up doing is beating my head up against the wall!"

"Don't ever mention my mother again…" _Sonny tells Mike in a low deadly tone as his eyes glare at him_ "And you know what if Benny has to contact me again about you **bitching** and **whining** about being stuck here and I get interrupted again with _**my wife**_ I swear on everything holy I'll take you straight to Sorel myself and he can do whatever he wants with you!"

 _With a little chuckle, Mike says_ "My wife, my wife, my wife…you sound very protective of your wife…you must really love her huh? You probably tell yourself you don't want to end up like me and your mother."

"I thought I told you not to mention my mother…" _Sonny reminds him then says_ "And you're right…I'll never be like you when it comes to my wife. I'll never walk out on her…I won't abandon her and I sure as hell won't leave her in the hands of a monster that will do nothing but smack her around!" _shooting Mike one last glare, Sonny turns around and walks over to the door. Before opening the door her turns back around to say one last thing_ "I don't want to have to come back here again…"

 _And with that said, Sonny opens the door and slams it shut behind him…_

 _Once back inside the limo and headed back to the penthouse, Sonny is more determined than ever that he and Carly will stay married. Sitting staring out the window he starts to think about Carly and the way he left her in their bedroom…he gets a quick flash of their time in the bathtub and then another of her dropping the towel from around her body trying to get him not to leave. Oh yeah he was definitely going to make it up to her when he gets home._

* **Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4** *

 _Sonny steps off the elevator and heads straight for the penthouse door; Max sees him coming and greets him._

"Hey boss…you're back." _When Sonny just nods not saying anything, Max tells him before opening the door_ "Jason's inside with Mrs. C."

 _That got Sonny's attention and he halts before Max gets the door open_ "Jason's inside with Carly?"

"Yeah uh…not long after you left Mrs. C asked me to tell Jason to come over."

 _Wondering how Carly got downstairs by herself, Sonny asks_ "Wait a minute…Carly asked you to go get Jason. How'd she get downstairs? Did you go get her?"

"No, no, no sir she was already downstairs when she asked me to get Jason. She called out for me and I stuck my head inside and Mrs. C was standing at the bottom of the staircase…that's when she asked me to go get Jason."

"Open the door…" _Sonny tells him_

 _Max opens the door and Sonny goes walking inside but he stops short when he sees Jason sitting on the couch watching TV…for a moment he didn't see Carly but then he noticed that she was laying down on the couch with her head on Jason's lap. Yeah her head was on a pillow that was on Jason's lap but still that was a little too close for comfort for Sonny's liking. He walks closer to the couch and Jason looks up finally noticing he was in the room_

"You're back…" _Jason says then asks_ "Did you leave Mike in one piece when you left?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah he's fine but what I'd like to know is what the hell is going on here?!" _Sonny questions as his eyes zero in on Carly._ "Why is my wife's head lying on your lap?!" _he snaps out…and how the hell short are those shorts she's wearing?!_

"She fell asleep…" _Jason starts out trying to explain_

 _Cutting him off, Sonny snaps back_ "Yeah I can see that!"

 _Hearing Sonny's yelling, Carly is startled awake with a little jolt. Looking up from Jason's lap she sees the frown on Sonny's face._ "Sonny…you're back." _she sits up while running a hand through her hair then says_ "Why are you yelling? Jason and I were just watching a movie…"

"With your head on his lap you were watching a movie?" _Sonny asks as the green eyed monster appears in his eyes_

"Well actually I fell asleep…" _Carly replies_

 _Jason quickly adds in_ "Yeah uh, after you left to go see Mike, Carly asked Max to come across the hall and get me. She wanted to yell at me for interrupting you two…you know…upstairs." _Jason explains while avoiding actually bringing up you know what since he still didn't want to think about it much less talk about it for that matter_ "She yelled at me **a lot** actually..but after she calmed down Carly asked if I would stay and watch a movie with her."

 _Giving Jason's shoulder a little shove, Carly says_ "And I'm still ticked off about you interrupting us so don't think you're off the hook just yet."

"I'm sorry what else do you want me to say…" _Jason shrugs his shoulders_

 _It was at that moment the movie came back on from being on commercial; Sonny looks at the TV and sees that they were watching Goodfellas._

 _Shaking his head, Sonny looks at Jason and says_ "You let her watch Goodfellas?"

"Hey at least it wasn't The Godfather…" _Carly tells him with a shrug of her shoulders_

 _Sonny looks at Carly and says_ "And I thought I told you I didn't want you watching movies like that. I don't want you getting any more ideas in your head about my business than you already have."

"Oh for goodness sakes Sonny it's not like I haven't seen it before and besides it was the only good thing on TV to watch…but I wound up falling asleep."

"Yeah with you head on Jason's lap…" _Sonny says still annoyed about that fact_

 _Not wanting to be pulled in between an argument, Jason stands up from the couch letting the pillow on his lap fall down to the ground as he says_ "Yeah well I'm gonna go ahead and go back across the hall…if you need me don't call." _he says that last part real fast as he walks past Sonny and to the door._

 _Walking around the couch and over to where Carly was sitting, Sonny picks the pillow up from the floor then sits down next to her. He looks at the TV and watches the scene where Joe Pesci's character is stabbing a guy in the trunk of the car; Carly grabs the remote control and turns the TV off._

"How'd you get downstairs?" _Sonny asks as he stays looking at the TV screen even though it was off._

"I limped my way down the hall and the stairs and then told Max to go get Jason so I could yell at him."

 _Turning around looking at her when he heard she limped her way down the stairs, Sonny shakes his head at her then replies back_ "Why do you insist on not following the doctor's orders…your ankle is never gonna heal if you keep hopping around."

"Ha, listen to the pot calling the kettle black…when you were shot you never wanted to stay in bed and listen to the doctor's orders."

"That's different…" _Sonny mumbles then looks at the pillow he was still holding in his hand…the pillow she was laying her head on in Jason's lap_ "So what happened…you and Jason were watching the movie and you just all of a sudden got sleepy?"

"Sonny come on…you can't still be jealous of Jason."

"I don't know should I have something to be jealous of?" _Sonny asks and then notices the white t-shirt she was wearing along with the very short cut off jean shorts she had on_ "And why are you dressed like that around Jason? Did Max see you dressed like this when you called him inside and sent him to get Jason?"

"Would you rather of had Jason and Max see me wearing the towel you left me standing in before you went out."

 _Exhaling a sigh, Sonny then says_ "Well why'd you have to put on those short shorts and it's obvious what you're not wearing underneath the t-shirt."

"Yeah well I was in a hurry to yell at Jason for him interrupting us and for being the reason you left when you did so I just threw something on."

"Where'd you get the t-shirt…it's not one of mine." _Sonny asks_

"Oh this old thing…well actually it's one of Jason's old shirts."

"You mean to tell me you're sitting here in our home wearing another man's shirt…Jason's shirt to be exact?!"

 _Carly explains_ "I use to wear it to bed when I was living with Jason before we got married. I didn't even realize I still had it and when I went to get dressed like I said I just threw something on. I didn't even think about it being Jason's shirt."

"Yeah well I don't like you wearing it…I want you to give it back to him."

"Okay" _Carly shrugs her shoulders as if it weren't a problem_

"I mean it Carly I don't want you wearing anything else of Jason's so if you have any other shirts or whatever upstairs you give it all back to him is that clear."

"I said okay didn't I?" _Carly snaps back not liking his tone but then when she sees Sonny look back down at the pillow in his hand she realizes he was really seriously jealous of Jason and probably thinking she wanted him or something but she didn't. Jason was just her friend nothing more_ "You know you don't have to be jealous of Jason…we're just friends Sonny that's all."

 _Sonny mumbles_ "Yeah well it looked like more than that to me when I walked in here…"

 _Placing her hand underneath his chin, Carly lifts it up so he could look at her and then moves her hand so it's on his cheek_ "Hey…Jason would never betray you…he'd never hurt you like that so you have no need to be jealous of him in any way." _she tells him in a soft sincere tone and then says_ "Jason and I are just friends and that's all we're ever going to be." _she lowers her hand from his cheek_

 _Nodding accepting that answer, Sonny then asks_ "What about that guy Sidney?"

"What about him?" _Carly asks confused…Sonny wasn't actually jealous of him was he?_

"I don't like him…your classes at PCU haven't even started yet but still while we were on the Island the guy comes sniffing around trying to find out where you were and when you're coming back."

"Sonny he's new in town he doesn't have a lot of friends…"

"You like spending time with him?" _Sonny asks_

"Because he's a nice guy and we'll be in the same classes soon... and besides it's always good to have a friend in school to compare homework and stuff with." _Carly explains to him her reason for spending time with Sidney. Knowing that Sonny was still not liking Sidney being her friend and wanting to squash any ideas he may be getting that she may be interested in being anything but friends with him, Carly adds in telling Sonny_ "Anyways Sidney's not my type…I like my men bad."

 _Grinning, Sonny's dimples appear as the jealousy in his eyes turns to desire_ "Rrrrrrrreally" _he lightly wets his lips as he glances down to her mouth then looks back up into her eyes before saying in a low sexy tone_ "Well I'm all kinds of bad baby…"

 _Placing her hand onto his chest, Carly starts unbuttoning Sonny's shirt_ "Yeah…well it seems like lately I've become fond of dark…brooding…sexy mobsters with dimples."

"Oh yeah…really?" _Sonny replies flashing her a dimpled smile_

 _Finishing unbuttoning the last of his shirt buttons, Carly replies_ "Yeah…you wouldn't happen to know anyone that fits that description would you?"

 _With his shirt now open revealing his bare chest, Carly places her hands onto his shoulders for balance as she moves to straddle his lap._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I may know a guy…"

 _With a little raise of an eyebrow, Carly asks playing along with their little game_ "Really…what's his name?"

" **Me** …your husband" _Sonny tells her_

 _Placing the palms of her hands onto his face, Carly leans in close and their lips meet in a slow, sensual union._

 _Sonny places his hands on her face just like hers is on his and then pushes her back from his lips…_

 _Carly looks at him confused wondering why he stopped her from kissing him…_

 _Staring into her eyes, Sonny tells her_ "Take off the shirt…" _it was an_ _ **order**_ _not a request_

 _With a sexy little smile, Carly does as he wanted and lifts the shirt up off of her body…_

 _Not a second later Sonny places his left hand onto the small of her back as his right hand cups her left breast while his mouth sucks in one its stiffened pink nipple…_

 _Carly softly moans out his name_ "Sonneee…" _as her hands go to the back of his head and her fingers run through his hair._

 _It seems as though the couch was going to get a good welcome home christening!_

 **End of Chapter 17**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou)**


	18. Chapter 18

Love Collides

 ***** **Chapter 18** *****

 _The time on the clock on the nightstand just turned 3 a.m. and Sonny and Carly are both sound asleep in bed. Sonny has his arm wrapped around Carly as they lay spooned together with him behind her. Even though they haven't said those three little words to each other their marriage was starting to feel more real now than ever._

 _All of a sudden, Carly wakes up out of a dream she was having…_ "No don't leave" _she says in a quick soft tone as she sits straight up and puts a hand to her chest and lets out a breath. She runs a hand through her hair and then looks over her shoulder at Sonny only to see that he was still asleep. She began to try to remember what she was dreaming about that made her wake up so suddenly like that…she sat for a few minutes and then it came back to her. It was about her mother…well her adopted mother Virginia._

 _It's been a while since she's thought about Virginia…but this wasn't just any ordinary dream. No it was more of a nightmare which is why she woke up in such a state of fright. Thinking back to what she could remember, Carly recalls that the dream started out with a memory of her finding the adoption papers and how shocked she was when she read them for the first time. The dream then turned weird when she looks up from the papers and sees that she is looking at a younger version of herself when she was a little girl. The young Carly was calling for her mommy but no one came for her; the little girl goes running out of the room and Carly follows her wondering where she was going. The young Carly keeps calling for her mommy as she runs through the house and then she finally finds Virginia._

" _I was calling you mommy! Why didn't you answer me?" young Carly asks looking up at her mommy_

 _Virginia looks down at her and says "I'm not your mommy! I never was and don't call me that ever again!" she leaves out of the room_

 _Young Carly starts crying and saying "You are my mommy! Come back! Don't leave me!"_

 _Shaking her head of the memory of the dream, Carly looks back down at Sonny seeing that he was still sleeping. She exhales a breath and slowly pulls the covers back and even more carefully gets out of bed so she wouldn't disturb Sonny. Since her ankle wasn't fully recovered from its injury she slowly limps over to the closet and quietly opens the door. Inside the closet she takes out her old suitcase she brought with her when she first came to Port Charles; with the suitcase in hand she sits on the floor, opens it up and takes out an old picture she had inside of her when she was a little girl (the same age she was in the dream/nightmare) sitting on Virginia's lap. Closing the suitcase she pushes it to the side and then leans back against the wall just looking at the picture._

"Wow that was a long time ago…" _Carly whispers to herself as she smiles at the picture with a half smile at the corner of her mouth…_ "Just looking at this picture you'd think we were actually happy…" _she shakes her head_ "For a while we were but as I got older you blamed me for Frank leaving us."

 _It was then that she started thinking about Bobbie…she started wondering why she gave her up for adoption. Why didn't she keep her? Was she so unlovable that she just didn't want to raise her? The tears forming in her eyes threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them…she just sat looking at the picture getting angry as all of her emotions for Virginia and Bobbie began to consume her. With a sniff of her nose she wipes her eyes before the tears could fall down her cheeks…_

 _Not a moment later, Sonny began to stir in bed…he reaches out for Carly but doesn't feel her lying next to him. His eyes flutter open only to realize that she wasn't there._

"Carly…" _Sonny calls out her name still half asleep_

 _Carly was still entranced looking at the picture in her hand that she didn't hear Sonny call her name. Sitting up in bed, Sonny rubs his eyes and then looks around the room until he finally spots her sitting on the floor near the closet. She had something in her hand that she was staring very intensely at and he wondered what it was and why she was out of bed sitting on the floor._

 _Looking over at the clock on the night stand he sees the time was 3:27 a.m. in the morning…_ "Carly" _Sonny says her name again as he makes his way out of bed and walks over to where she was sitting. Kneeling down in front of her, Sonny looks at her sitting on the floor and says_ "Carly…hey…you okay?"

 _Finally Carly looks up at him and says_ "Yeah…fine" _she looks back down at the picture_

"Why are you sitting on the floor; come back to bed." _Sonny says but she doesn't reply…he sits down next to her and looks over at the picture she had in her hand_ "Is that you?"

"Yeah" _Carly simply replies_

"So I'm guessing that's your mom…"

 _Snapping a look at him, Carly says_ "She's not my mom!" _she then lowers her tone to a soft whisper as she says_ "She never was…"

"She raised you didn't she…so she was your mom." _Sonny tells her_

"Sonny please…I don't want to talk about it!" _Carly tells him in a snap and then says in a softer tone_ "Just leave it alone."

"Leave it alone? Carly you're sitting on the floor at 3:30 in the morning holding a picture of your adopted mother and you want me to just leave it alone."

"Yeah! I do…so just drop it" _Carly says looking at him with a stern look and then looks back down at the picture again._

"Can't do that…" _Sonny replies then says_ "Talk to me…what's wrong?"

 _With a slight chuckle, Carly looks back at him and says_ "You're such a hypocrite you know that right…" _she shakes her head then goes on to say_ "You won't open up to me whenever the subject of your father comes up but you expect me to spill my guts to you about my mother…adopted mother…whatever, it doesn't matter the fact remains that I said I don't want to talk about it and I'm not going to talk about it with you!"

 _Quickly tearing up the picture into little pieces, Carly starts to stand up from the floor but Sonny grabs a hold to her hand and makes her sit back down next to him._

"Sonny let go of me" _Carly says as she snatches her hand away_ "I said I'm fine! I don't want to talk about it so leave it at that!"

"No you're not fine so don't give me that crap because I know you're not!" _Sonny snaps back at her and then says_ "I can tell you've been crying but you don't want me to see it…why?"

 _Turning to look at him with a stern look, Carly says_ "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Why?! Because I'm your husband that's why; I wake up and find you sitting on the floor in the dark staring at a picture and crying and you don't think I should be concerned?!"

"You never tell me stuff about you and your father when I know you're upset about something that has to do with him!" _Carly tells him and then remembers back to when they were on the Island that he did kind of open up to her a little about Mike_ "Well you did kind of open up to me a little about him one time but still you are always so secretive about talking about your childhood and now you want me to tell you about mine...I don't think so."

"Okay you're right…you're right." _Sonny replies with his hands up in surrender and then says_ "I do that I can admit it; and I know that at times you tried to reach out to me but I wouldn't let you. I apologize for that…but that doesn't mean that you have to be like me and ball it all up inside and let it fester. All that does is cause you pain believe me I know and I don't want that for you so just…just talk to me."

 _Carly looks into his eyes and sees that he is being sincere…she looks away from him as she exhales a breath then says_ "It's nothing…I really don't want to talk about this okay. I'll be fine."

"Okay I see you're not going to trust me enough to confide in me until I do the same…" _Sonny replies and pauses for a moment and exhales a breath of his own before going on to say_ "So I'll tell you what…I'll tell you about my father and my childhood if you tell me about yours."

 _Carly looks back at him in astonishment…he actually wanted to open up to her about his father when he was so determined not to talk about it with her before._

"Why would you do that? I mean you never want to discuss your father so why open up to me about him now?"

"Because you're my wife and I can see you're hurting and need help but won't reach out to me because on some level you don't trust me. Maybe by me opening up to you then you will trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you and you'll let me help you. I want to help you with whatever it is that's got you sitting in the dark on the floor in the middle of the night and crying. I want you to know that Jason isn't the only one that you can trust…you can trust me too."

"Can I?" _she says in a soft whisper while looking into his chocolate brown eyes_

 _Sonny whispers back…_ "Yeah" _and then says_ "So whatdoyasay?" _he flashes a dimpled smile at her_

 _Carly smiles a little hint of a smile and then gives his shoulder a little nudge as she says_ "You go first."

 _With a slight nod, Sonny closes his eyes for a moment to ready himself for the story he was about to tell. Carly could see that this was hard for him to do but she was also touched that he was willing to confide in her just to get her to confide and trust in him to tell him her story._

 _Exhaling a breath and opening his eyes, Sonny begins his story_ "He was a gambler…Mike…my father. He loved it…lived for it…sometimes it seemed like gambling was more important to him than me and my mother. Mike was always in and out of our lives he never stayed for long even though he and my mom were married…he'd only come back home when he'd run out of money from gambling it all away and he needed a place to stay. He would make all kinds of promises that he wasn't going to gamble anymore and that he'd make it up to me and my mom…and my mom she always took him back. She gave him chance after chance after chance; she believed that he could change but he never did. She might as well have been a single mother because she practically raised me on my own since Mike never stayed put for long."

 _Carly stayed silent as she listened and watched him carefully…she could tell that just talking about his childhood with his father was hurtful for him but she didn't say anything just yet she just listened and allowed him to tell his story._

 _Clearing his throat a little, Sonny goes on to say_ "Although I do remember this one time Mike won big on a bet and he came home all excited and making promises that he knew he'd never be able to keep. He took both me and my mother out for a day of fun…I have to admit it was a great day we had fun as a family. He even surprised me the next day with a brand new bicycle because the chain on my old one kept locking up so I couldn't ride it for long…" _Sonny says with a slight smile at the memory then says_ "I rode that bike all over the place with my friends and I bragged to them about how cool my dad was…he'd just bought me this new bike and he was home spending all kinds of time with me and my mother. I should have known it wouldn't last long though…lasted about a good month because after that one day I came home from school looking to ride my bike and you know what" _he pauses for a moment then says_ "Nowhere to be found…it was gone…and so was Mike. My mom told me he left and he took my bike to the pawn shop…he'd left us again and needed money so he pawned my bike. I could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes when she told me. I think it was in that moment that her spirit started to break…she loved Mike but he loved gambling more than he did us and that hurt her."

 _Carly places a hand his shoulder and gives it a soothing rub_ "I'm so sorry…I didn't know."

"How could you…I never told you." _Sonny replies and Carly places a soft kiss to his cheek. He continues on with his story_ "Anyway it wasn't long after that, that my mother decided to file for divorce. I can still hear her voice…she had a Spanish accent since she's from Cuba and she came to me and said Mi hijo we're going to be okay…don't worry you always have me no matter what. I'll never leave you."

"I can tell you loved your mother very much…"

"She was great…she had bad judgment in men but she was a wonderful mother. After the divorce she wanted to get married again because she thought I needed a male influence in my life…but what she didn't know was that the man she chose to marry was a cruel heartless bastard."

 _Carly's eyes widened a little at his statement about his stepfather but she stayed quiet and let him talk it out to her…_

"His name was Deke…Timothy Deacon Woods…he was a cop if you could believe it. In the beginning when he first met my mother he was all nice and everything but that changed after they got married. He had everyone fooled that he was this great guy that married a poor divorced mother that was raising her son on her own but what he really was…" _Sonny pauses for a moment then says in a soft tone with a crack in his voice_ "Was a monster…he was abusive to my mother _and_ me. It didn't matter what it was…if his food wasn't ready and on the table when he got home he'd beat my mother. If his clothes weren't ironed and starched just right he'd beat her…and if she dared to argue back with him he'd beat her even more. But hey…he was a cop so he knew how to hit a woman without leaving bruises where people could see. And when he did leave visible bruises my mom would try to cover it up with makeup or she'd make up some lame excuse of her being clumsy and falling. Just like Mike she made excuses for him too…I would try to stop him from smacking her around and get him to focus on me instead of her but that just made him lock me in a closet until he was finished with her and then he'd come and deal with me."

"Oh my God…" _Carly says with a tremble in her voice_

"My mother would never report the abuse and even if she did no one would believe her because Deke was a cop…a model citizen…a pillar of the community…good role model for kids. No one ever knew the real Deke except me and my mother and those that suspected what was going on never said or did anything. Oh and get this…you know that cop Taggert?"

"What about him?"

"Deke was his hero…turns out that Deke was like a father to him. He kept him off the streets, out of gangs, in school and whatever else. He did for Taggert what he never did for me which is why that baldheaded jackass hates me so much. Deke would tell everyone that I was a rotten kid that hated him and my mother and whenever he did slip up and leave a mark on my mother he'd tell everyone that I did it and he had to defend her from me which was why I had a black eye or busted lip. He'd tell them that my mother loved me anyway and refused to press charges against me so his hands were tied when it came to arresting me for assaulting his wife.

"Oh my God, Sonny that's awful…I'm so sorry." _Carly says with a sympathetic look_

"As I got older and could fight back my fights with Deke got more violent…so much so that my mother asked me to move out just to keep peace in the house and to keep him from beating on me."

 _Shaking her head, Carly asks_ "She wouldn't leave him?"

"No…she was too afraid to leave. I told her that she didn't have to take the abuse and that I would help her that I would protect her but she just wouldn't leave him. I begged her to leave I pleaded with her but she finally just said Mi Hijo I love you but I can't leave. I can't go because if I do he'll kill me and then he'll kill you and I won't let that happen."

"She stayed with Deke in order to protect you from him…"

"Yeah…" _Sonny replies in a shaky whisper as he wipes a single tear that fell down his cheek…after exhaling a exhausted breath he goes on to say_ "But you see her plan didn't work…the bastard wound up killing her anyway."

 _Carly places a hand to her mouth in shock…_

 _Sonny pauses for a brief moment then continues_ "He was never arrested for it…not enough evidence. No matter how much I tried to get the cops at the police department to realize what a monster their Golden Boy was they wouldn't believe it and besides my mother never filed a report about the abuse. So I had to get justice for my mother another way…and that's where Joe Scully came in. He was the neighborhood Boss. I use to run errands for him around the neighborhood whatever he needed done I did it…but this time I needed a favor and he was willing to help me."

"Scully had Deke killed didn't he…"

 _Not saying a word to confirm what she said, Sonny just stares at her with a look that let her know that's what happened._

"Anyway after that I became more involved in the business and over the years I worked my way up through the ranks until one day I finally became the Boss…"

"Look at me feeling sorry for _myself_ and here you were being abused by your stepfather. I can say a lot about Virginia but she never hit me." _Carly tells him as she shakes her head_

"That's good to hear…" _Sonny replies_

"Wow…no wonder you didn't want to talk about your father."

 _A moment of silence passes between them until Sonny finally looks over to her and says_ "Enough about me I want to hear about you. Tell me about Virginia."

"Well my crappy childhood is in no way any type of comparison to yours. I never knew I was adopted…all my life I thought Frank and Virginia were my parents. I didn't find out until after Virginia died. She was driving home drunk and crashed her car." _Carly says as she begins to tell her story_ "I was real young when Frank left us. I hardly remember him because I was so young…I have vague memories of him. He left when I was three years old. I didn't have any pictures of him because Virginia burned them all one night when she got drunk and was yelling at me about being a good for nothing brat…and then she told me that the reason Frank left us was because of me." _after a brief pause she goes on to say_ "No Virginia never abused me physically but she sure could pour on the mental abuse that's for sure. Although we did have some good times but they were few and far between because of her drinking…it got worse as I got older. And always, always after a night of getting drunk and passing out in bed she'd wake up the next morning with a massive hangover and would tell me _you know your father left us because of you Caroline! If you weren't such a brat he would have stayed! Why couldn't you be a good girl and behave? You were supposed to save my marriage but all you did was ruin it!_ "

"That's not true…you were just a little kid it wasn't your fault or your responsibility to save your parents marriage."

"Yeah…try telling her that." _Carly replies_

"I'm telling you because you need to believe it…it wasn't your fault." _Sonny tells her_

"Virginia would also say that I would never find anyone to love me because anyone that tried to would leave me." _Carly says in a soft tone as the tears threatening to fall came cascading down her face_

 _Sonny places a hand onto her cheek and makes her look at him as he says_ "Hey, hey, hey…" _he shakes his head_ "That's not true…I'm not leaving…I'm not going anywhere."

 _With a little crooked smile, Carly replies_ "You can't go anywhere you're stuck married to me so you won't go to jail."

"True…" _Sonny replies with a little chuckle and a hint of his dimples then says_ "But even if I wasn't I still wouldn't want to go anywhere because you Mrs. Corinthos are growing on me."

 _With a little laugh, Carly says_ "You make me sound like a fungus."

"The most beautiful fungus I've ever seen…" _Sonny says with a dimpled smile_ "You know I never thought that I'd be in this position again…being married I mean."

"You were married before?" _Carly asks with a curious look and just a hint of jealousy_

"Yeah…her name was Lily. She was beautiful…and very nice and sweet."

"Nice and sweet…" _Carly repeats then says_ "Two words that will never describe me." _she then asks_ "So what happened? You two got divorced?"

 _Shaking his head no, Sonny softly replies_ "She died"

"I'm sorry…" _Carly replies and then asks_ "What happened?"

 _Sonny doesn't say anything for a moment…_

 _Carly stares at him staring off into space and then says_ "It's okay…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." _she looks away from him_

 _Sonny turns to look at her looking away from him and says_ "No it's okay…tonight is about trust right. So I can tell you about her if you still want to listen."

 _Looking back at him, Carly says_ "I'd like to hear about it only if you want to tell me."

 _With a slight nod, Sonny says_ "Okay then…" _he looks around the still dark room and the time on the clock on the night stand reads 4:35 a.m._ "But you know what…first we need to get off this hard floor." _he suggests with a slight chuckle_ "It's cold down here."

 _Standing up from the floor, Sonny reaches his hand down to help her stand up; Carly places her hand in his and allows him to help her stand._

"Be careful…don't' want you to hurt your ankle." _Sonny tells her_

"It's fine...don't worry about it."

"You'll be fine when it's completely healed but it's not so you know what…" _before she could protest, Sonny scoops Carly up in his arms and carries her back over to the bed…_ "There…now that's better than sitting on a cold floor isn't it?"

"Much better…" _Carly replies as she watches him walk around to his side of the bed._

 _Sonny turns on the lamp on his side of the bed before he pulls back the covers and gets in bed next to her. Carly gets snuggled under the blanket and blue satin sheets as she lays on her side to face him as he gets settled in bed._

 _Now facing each other while laying in bed on their respective sides, Sonny picks up with the rest of his story…_ "Okay…so you want to know about Lily."

"Only if you want to tell me…" _Carly repeats_

 _A brief moment of silence passes as Sonny closes his eyes then opens them with a few blinks before going on to say_ "She was the daughter of a Boss that I wanted the territory of…he hated me but he loved his daughter. Lily loved me and her father hated that she did. I wasn't in love with her the way she was in love with me…at the time I was in love with another woman; her name was Brenda but that's another story. Anyway Lily's father agreed to let me run his territory if I agreed to marry her…so I did."

"You married Lily even though you were in love with this Brenda chick?"

"Yeah" _Sonny replies then says_ "I got what I wanted which was her father's territory and she got what she wanted…me."

"Did she know you were in love with another woman?" _Carly asks_

"She knew…but she still loved me anyway. I guess Lily thought that in time I would grow to love her…and you know what? She was right…I did come to love her but I never got the chance to tell her. She died in a car bomb that her father had set up for me…she was pregnant. I lost my wife and my baby in one quick second."

"Oh Sonny…I'm so sorry. I don't…I don't know what to say…I'm so sorry."

"Lily died because of the way I choose to live my life…our baby died with her. A little innocent baby that never had a chance in life…never got a chance to take a single breath…they both died because of me."

"No they didn't Sonny…your wife and child did not die because of you! They died because of Lily's father not you…he's to blame for their deaths not you."

 _Even though Sonny knew that she was wrong he didn't want to argue with her about it so he just says_ "My child never got a chance to live because its mother was killed in a car bomb that was meant for me…sometimes I find myself thinking about them both and sometimes I tell myself that my child is better off without me because my world is so violent and dangerous." _he pauses for a moment then clears his throat as he changes the subject_ "Which is why I'm always telling you not to go anywhere without your guards…I never want what happened to Lily to ever happen to you Carly. I wouldn't be able to take that kind of pain again…I'd lose my mind."

"Nothing's going to happen to me because you won't let it…and I promise I won't go anywhere without taking Max and Johnny with me."

"Good…that's all I want to hear." _Sonny says in a still somber tone…just the thought of what happened to Lily and their baby happening to Carly sent chills down his spine._

 _Placing a hand onto his cheek, Carly says_ "Thank you for confiding in me about your mom and Mike…and Deke. I now it wasn't easy for you to do."

"No…it wasn't easy but I needed to tell you so that you could trust me and let me help you. I know you feel abandoned by Bobbie…I know you want to make her pay for giving you up when you were a baby."

"It's what she deserves…" _Carly replies_

 _Cutting her off,_ "No it isn't" _Sonny tells her in a quick snap reply_ "You read the letter Bobbie wrote that she gave me when she asked for my help to find her daughter…it was hard for her to give you up but she felt that she couldn't take care of you since she was a kid herself."

 _Interrupting him, Carly adds in_ "Don't forget she was a teenage hooker too…"

"She didn't feel she had any other choice but to give you up…the life she had back then wasn't one for a baby to grow up in. Bobbie thought she was giving you a better life when she left you at that orphanage."

"Yeah well she was wrong!" _Carly says and then closes her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and saying_ "Frank was a loser that abandoned his wife and newly adopted daughter and Virginia turned into a drunk that blamed me for it all. These are the people that adopted me…these are the people I wound up with because Bobbie couldn't take responsibility and grow up and be a mother to me!" _she tells him with a stern look and fire in her eyes…_ "Don't expect me forgive her because I can't do it…"

"I don't…I don't expect you to forgive her. You can't…not yet anyway; just give it some time. You don't know each other yet and Bobbie for that matter doesn't even know that you are her long lost daughter she gave up years ago."

"And I want to keep it that way…remember you promised me before that you wouldn't tell her."

"I remember…and I won't tell her. I'll let you do that in your own time." _Sonny replies and then says_ "Just don't go out seeking revenge and trying to make her life miserable because I'm telling you Carly your mother is a good woman…you just don't know that side of her yet."

"Actually I do. I've seen her with her son…Lucas. She's great with him….I've had talks with her where she's given me advice about you…" _Carly says with a little chuckle_ "She was always nice, sweet and patient when we would talk and I was so frustrated with you. I've seen the good side of her before I found out she's my biological mother."

"Then you've changed your mind about wanting to make her pay…"

 _Shaking her head, Carly replies_ "No…if anything it makes me even more pissed off because I see how good she is with Lucas and now I know how good she could have been with me. We could have been a family but she chose to give me up…and now we will never know if we can ever have a relationship as mother and daughter."

"You can have it Carly…" _Sonny sees she's about to protest and he holds up a hand as he continues on saying_ "Yes, Carly you can have a relationship with Bobbie if you want one. Right now you're still raw about everything but just give it some time…take it slow and build your way into bonding as mother and daughter. It's not gonna happen overnight you're gonna have to be patient."

"Ha, yeah right…patience isn't my strong suit; and listen to you telling me about bonding with my mother and taking time to get to know her but you aren't doing that with your father."

"That's different…" _Sonny tells her in a quick reply_

"How is it different? I'm assuming Mike wants to start over with you and try to make up for leaving you and your mom."

"He says he does…but I can't trust him." _Sonny replies then says_ "He's still gambling…how can I trust the man and he's still doing the same damn thing that broke up our family and ultimately lead to my mother meeting and marrying Deke."

"I can't forgive Bobbie and you can't forgive Mike; look at us…" _Carly says with a little smirk_ "Are we acting like two brats that's mad at their mommy and daddy."

"Well we have good reason to be so no I wouldn't say that…"

 _Just looking at each other without saying anything both Sonny and Carly realized that they've had some sort of breakthrough in their relationship…whatever it was they both liked it very much but wouldn't dare say it out loud._

 _Carly starts to nibble a little on her bottom lip and Sonny reaches a hand out to touch the side of her face and then place his thumb on her bottom lip to release it so she couldn't nibble on it._

"Why do you do that…nibble on your bottom lip like that?"

"Didn't realize I was doing it…" _Carly replies then says_ "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For waking up and helping me sort through all of this…for trusting me enough to confide in me about your past even though I know it was difficult for you to do." _Carly tells him and then softly says once more_ "Thank you…"

"You're welcome" _Sonny says in return and then says_ "Thank you for trusting me to confide in me about what was troubling you…I hope you know that now you can trust me and that Jason isn't the only one you can go to for help and support."

"I do…I know that now. I didn't before but now I do."

"Good…I'm glad" _Sonny flashes her a dimpled smile. He wonders to himself if he should take a chance to see if she wouldn't shut him down on having a real marriage and being a real couple. There was no doubt about it that they had a breakthrough tonight in their relationship. Clearing his throat some he says_ "Carly I uh…what do you think about us uh…you know…maybe us…"

 _Having an idea of what he was trying to say, Carly finishes for him as she says_ "Maybe us give our marriage a real shot. Is that what you were trying to say?"

"Yeah" _Sonny whispers with a slight nod as he stares into her eyes waiting anxiously but trying not to show it_ "I mean I know you were against it before but what do you think about it now? Things between us aren't the same as when we first got married and uh I just thought that…"

 _Cutting him off, Carly says_ "Just because we had a breakthrough with talking about our pasts? You think we should give us a real shot?"

"Yeah that and uh…well things are different…you can't deny we're closer than before and uh…we're definitely more than friends…so uh" _Sonny starts to say_

 _Carly cuts him off again_ "Yes…"

"Yes what?" _Sonny quickly replies since he wasn't sure if he heard her correct…did she actually say what he thought she did_

"Yes…let's give it a try…lets give our marriage a real shot."

"You serious?"

 _Nodding as her answer without replying in words, Carly smiles at him. Sonny leans into her mouth and takes her lips into a searing kiss._

 _With a little chuckle, Carly pulls back from his lips as she says_ "Who would have thought we would be lying in bed and confiding in each other after the way we first met?"

"Yeah…shocking" _Sonny says with a laugh of his own_ "We certainly have come a long way from when you crashed into the back of my limo."

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly says_ "I can't believe you are _still_ blaming me for that…it's not my fault your driver can't drive."

 _Sonny laughs_ "Just admit it…you can't drive to save your life woman! You crashed into the back of my limo and tried to pass it off like it was my fault when you know it was all on you."

"No" _Carly laughs_ "Never…I plead the fifth."

 _Laughing_ "You what?" _Sonny says_

"You heard me" _Carly replies with a smile as she laughs at the way he was looking at her_ "My lips are sealed."

 _Flashing his dimples_ "Your lips are sealed huh…" _Sonny repeats her words as he glances at her lips and then looks back up into her eyes; Carly just smiles and tries to hold back a laugh_ "You know what…I have a better idea of what you can do with your lips Mrs. Corinthos."

 _With a sexy little grin, Carly asks_ "Oh yeah…and what would that be Mr. Corinthos?"

"Get over here and find out…" _Sonny tells her in a soft sexy tone_

 _Carly scoots over close to him and leans into his lips…Sonny accepts her kiss as lays onto his back and allows her to straddle his lap as their kiss begins to deepen. He allowed her to stay on top for a few more minutes but then surprises Carly when he rolls her onto her back and traps her down underneath him._

 _Pulling back from her kiss bruised lips, Sonny looks down into her eyes and says_ "Now this is more like it…"

 _Carly doesn't say a word she just pulls him back down to her lips and the two newlyweds began to make love in between the blue satin sheets…_

 ***** **Later that Morning** *****

 _It was hard to leave his gorgeous wife alone in bed but he had to get out of bed and face the world. After they had made love last night Carly had drifted to sleep soon after. He had spent the rest of the night in darkness, holding his wife that he was actually starting to have real feeling for. He still couldn't believe that they agreed to have a real marriage…he didn't have to fight with her anymore about not getting divorced._

 _It amazed Sonny how fast he grew to care about Carly considering how much he wanted her gone and thought she was a total nut job from the first time they met. She was still crazy, but he realized it was the kind of craziness he didn't minding living with. He used to think his life was pretty exciting before Carly entered it but since she literally crash into his life, his life got a whole lot more exciting. His home may be messier but it finally felt like a real home. Already dressed and ready to go to work at the warehouse, Sonny lets out a yawn as he was about to make himself his morning coffee he always made before reading the morning paper when the penthouse door suddenly opens..._

"Boss Bobbie Spencer is her to see you" _Francis announces from his post_

"Let her in" _Sonny says with a heavy sigh wishing he didn't have to see Bobbie since he knew he was going to have to lie to her. He may despise lies but he made a promise to his wife and he wouldn't break his word to her even if that meant lying to a friend._

"Hi Sonny I hope I'm not disturbing you but I have an early shift today so this is really the only chance I have to stop by" _Bobbie remarks as Francis shuts the door behind her._

"It's okay Bobbie" _Sonny states with a slight nod of his head dreading that he was about to break her heart by lying to her especially since she had come to him for help and trusted him to pull through for her._

"I was wondering if Benny found out anything about my daughter" _Bobbie states as she gazes at Sonny hoping for the best. Praying that Sonny would finally reunite her with the daughter she never got to know._

"I'm sorry Bobbie but Benny didn't find anything. When it comes to locating an adopted baby it's almost impossible to find especially since the adoption agency didn't know who her birth parents were. For all anyone knows that baby could have been adopted outside of Florida. Benny is still going to keep trying Bobbie but I have to be honest with you and tell you that I don't think he will come up with anything new" _Sonny tells her while hating himself for the pain he was inflecting on Bobbie as she tried her best to stay strong in front of him._

 _Sonny could tell it was hurting Bobbie as he crushed her hopes of reuniting with her daughter with his lies; he could see that it was taking everything in her not to cry in front of him._

"It's not the answer I was hoping for Sonny but I am grateful you tried to help me…Please let me know if Benny finds out anything new. I should get going." _Opening the penthouse door Bobbie gives one last glance towards Sonny before saying_ "I have to get to the hospital….bye Sonny and thanks for trying"

 _As Bobbie runs off, Sonny shuts his eyes hating himself for breaking his friend's heart. Hearing Francis shut the penthouse door, he whispers out_ "I'm sorry"

 _Once she was inside the elevator, Bobbie's body fell to the floor as she starts sobbing, letting the tears that so desperately wanted to fall as Sonny told her that it was pretty much hopeless to find her daughter to finally fall. She had went to Sonny figuring he was her best shot in locating her daughter but sadly all the ties and power Sonny had didn't make a difference because she was still without her first born child. She just prayed that her nightmare was wrong and that her daughter was happy and living the good life she always wished she could give her but couldn't._

"You should be sorry for leaving me all alone in that big comfy bed of ours" _Carly purrs out hearing Sonny whispering to himself that he was sorry about something._

 _Turning around, Sonny spots Carly leaning against the wall on top of the staircase wearing one of his dress shirts_ "I didn't want to leave…if I could spend all day in bed with you I would but I have a lot of work to do at the warehouse since I was stuck here recovering from my gunshot wound and then there was our little trip to the island so work is piling up."

"It's okay I forgive you" _Carly laughs as she starts to limp her way down the staircase_

"Hey, hey, hey be careful Carly!" _Sonny warns as quickly makes his way towards her. He didn't like seeing her hopping down the staircase like that since she could easily hurt herself even more than she already was._

"I'm fine…" _Carly states as Sonny comes to her side and picks her up_

"Why aren't you using your crutches you know the ones you took _**forever**_ to pick out?" _Sonny questions as he carries her down the rest of the remaining stairs_

"I would be using them but we left them downstairs near the ottoman when you carried me up stairs last night to have your way with me Mr. Corinthos"

"RrrrrrrrrrrrighT" _Sonny remarks as a dimpled smile forms across his face._

"And besides that I can't really use my crutches to walk down the stairs…" _Carly reasons with him_

 _As Sonny carries her towards the couch he asks_ "What are you doing up anyways? I figured you would be sleeping in until noon"

"I couldn't sleep in this morning for some reason" _Carly sighs_

"Thinking about your mom?" _Sonny asks with concern laced into his voice_

"No actually I couldn't sleep because I just realized that tomorrow is my first day of school"

"I thought you wanted to go to school?"

"I do but I was never really liked in high school. I was always popular with the guys but the girls were total bitches to me. They hated how much their boyfriends would look at me like it was my fault their boyfriends weren't loyal to them and I'm pretty sure my class will be pretty much only women"

"Well they were just jealous of you because of your beauty. Besides now that your married you're off the market so there won't be any reason why you won't be able to make friends with women" _Sonny remarks as he takes in her half naked appearance. The only thing she had on was his shirt which looked SEXY as hell on her and some girly lacy black boxers_.

"I guess but I'm happy I already have at least one friendly face so I'll be able to hang out with him until I make more friends" _Carly remarks_

"Friendly face?" _Sonny asks_

"Yeah Sidney of course" _Carly grins_

"Sidney right" _Sonny sighs out heavily. For a second he had forgotten about that loser who was obviously interested in HIS WIFE._

"Speaking of Sidney I should call him"

"Call him about what?" _Sonny demands wondering why his wife would rather call and speak with another man then him, her husband!_

"Well like I said tomorrow is our first day of school and I want to make sure our clothes don't clash together"

"Why the hell would you care if your clothes clash or not?! Who the hell cares about that?!" _Sonny asks since his wife shouldn't be caring what the hell another guy is going to be wearing._

"Sonny there's no need to be jealous of Sidney. We're together now and Sidney is just my friend. I care about clothes clashing because I love fashion and design."

"I'm not jealous of Sidney Moon" _Sonny growls out_

"You look it and sound like you are"

"Well you're wrong. I'm all the man you can handle and then some!"

"That's right baby you're all man" _Carly grins, although she knew Sonny was jealous of Sidney anyways, it was painfully obvious to anyone that he was but she could live with it as long as he didn't take out his jealously on her friend._

"Damn straight I am and I'll prove it to you all over again and again and again once I get back home" _Sonny remarks with a dimple smile_

"Do you really have to go now?" _Carly asks wishing he didn't since she was hoping for a little morning lovin before Sonny left for work._

"Yeah I do" _Sonny nods as he leans down and gives her soft lips a kiss goodbye. Pulling away from her_ _he goes on to say_ "I'll be back before you know it. If you're hungry call for some takeout because our new found sex life doesn't change the fact you're not allowed in my kitchen"

"I bet I could convince you to let me inside your kitchen again…" _Carly remarks confidently since it was always hard for any man to resist giving Carly Babes what she wanted._

"No way in hell are you ever going to enter my kitchen again sweetheart" _Sonny comments as he makes his way towards the penthouse door_

"Never say never…" _Carly calls out to him as he opens the door_

"Stay **OUT** of my kitchen Carly!" _Sonny warns one last time before stepping out of the penthouse._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, your kitchen is safe…for now" _Carly adds in the last part softly since she was sure she could convince Sonny with her womanly charm to let her enter his kitchen again._

 _Besides she was the woman of the house what kind of wife wasn't allowed in her husband's kitchen anyways?!_

 _Ten minutes later Jason made his way across the hall towards Sonny's and Carly's penthouse with a box of doughnuts in his hands._

"You're lucky the boss isn't home to see you with that box of doughnuts" _Francis remarks knowing how much the boss hated junk food; he didn't know he'd ordered Max to buy up all of Carly's favorite junk food._

"Sonny isn't home? I was supposed to ride with him to the warehouse. We had some things to discuss on the way…" _Jason remarks shocked that Sonny had left without him_

"I guess the boss forgot"

"Did he say where he was going?" _Jason asks_

"No" _Francis shakes his head_ "He just warned Mrs. Corinthos to stay out of his kitchen and headed straight for the elevator. Rolando even called me and told me he would be available for a breakfast run for Mrs. Corinthos because the Boss took his Jag and drove off without him."

"Something's up" _Jason comments since it wasn't like Sonny to forget they had plans to go to the warehouse together and to leave without his guard. Normally Sonny only took his Jag out on dates and he hadn't been on a date since a little before he married Carly._

"Do you want me to call him?"

"No." _Jason simply remarks before opening the penthouse door._

 _Glancing up as the penthouse door opens Carly tosses her cell phone onto the couch beside her as she grins at Jason_ "My hero coming to my rescue yet again. How did you know I was craving for doughnuts?"

"You're always craving doughnuts" _Jason laughs as he approaches her._

"I guess that's true. You got double chocolate ones with sprinkles right?"

"Yeah" _Jason nods as he places the box onto the couch next to her._

"You're the best!"

 _Opening the box Jason grabs a doughnut and hands it to her while asking_ "How's the ankle?"

"It's getting better but I still need my crutches." _Carly replies as she takes the doughnut Jason handed to her._

"Well hopefully you won't need them for too long" _Pointing towards her phone Jason goes on to question_ "Were you talking with Sonny?"

"No Sidney actually. Sonny left earlier he said he had to work because he missed a lot while he was recovering. Speaking of work why aren't you working if Sonny had to leave early to go to the warehouse?"

"I'll be going to the warehouse soon. I just stopped by to check up on you and see how you were doing" _Jason comments as he takes a doughnut from the box for himself to eat_ "Shouldn't you have your foot elevated?" _he asks and then helps her prop her foot up onto the ottoman._

"That's sweet" _Carly smiles brightly up at him_ …. "Hey do you think you can stay and chat for a little bit. I have good news to tell you about Sonny"

"Good news about Sonny?" _Jason asks somewhat shocked that Carly would use good news and Sonny in the same sentence._

"Yeah. We're a real couple now. He opened up to me about his father Mike, his mother, that bastard Deke, Taggert and how his wife pregnant wife Lily died. I never realized how bad Sonny had it as a child and I was so heartbroken for him when he told me how his wife and unborn child died."

"I'm glad he told you. Sonny doesn't normally talk about his past" _Jason remarks shocked that Sonny had opened up to Carly but happy that he did since he was sure that Carly could be some comfort to him. He knew that Carly had a good heart and that she would be there for Sonny the next time he had a nightmare about Lilly._

"I know. Sonny opened up to me because we made a deal I would tell him all about my crappy childhood which was a walk in the park compare to his and he would in return tell me about his. I can't imagine going through the _hell_ Sonny went through."

"He's a survivor just like you" _Jason remarks as he sits down beside her on the couch._

"I'm weak compared to him Jason. Sure Virginia drank and my father left us but I was never hit as a child. I didn't watch my mother get smacked around by the loser men she slept with. I didn't live in fear of some monster my mother was shacking up with. I had it good compared to Sonny."

"Just because you weren't smacked around doesn't mean your childhood was easy. I know you had it bad too Carly. You didn't have much happiness in life but maybe now that you and Sonny are being open and honest with each other you will find that happiness I know you always wanted. I want that for you and Sonny. I want you both to be happy. You both deserve it"

"Happiness never lasted before for me in the past Jase. I'm not sure how to believe this time it will be any different but I'm going to try and be happy with Sonny anyways and hope for the best."

"I always told you one day you would find happiness and you always rolled your eyes at me when I did. I didn't know it then but I think Sonny is the key to your happiness Carly."

 _Letting out a giggle, Carly states_ "Isn't it ironic that Sonny of all people turns out to be the guy that might actually make me happy considering how we first met? Who would have thought it that my husband could actually have a chance in hell in making me happy?"

"I kind of knew" _Jason smirks_

"Oh whatever" _Carly remarks while rolling her eyes at him before taking a bite out of her doughnut._

 ***** **Apartment of Sidney Moon** *****

 _Hearing a knocking on his door, Sidney comes walking out from his bedroom after just finishing getting dressed. Walking over to the door he opens it and sees that it is his buddy Taggert…_

 _To say Sidney was shocked to see his friend standing at his door was an understatement…no one in town knew that they knew each other and not to mention the fact that he was working undercover for Taggert to bring down Sonny Corinthos._

"What are you doing here?" _Sid asks then says_ "Quick get inside before someone sees you…" _he steps aside as Taggert walks in and then does a quick look down the hallway before closing the door._ "You weren't followed were you?" _he asks_

"Of course not! What do you think I am an amateur?"

"No…look we just have to be careful. We've come this far and we don't want to get caught now. I've laid the ground work with Carly…I'm playing the role of lonely new guy with no friends in town and going to college to study interior design."

 _Taggert laughs_ "I still can't see you in a girly class looking at fabric swatches and deciding if your shoes clash with your man purse."

"Ha, ha, ha…you're not funny!" _Sid replies_

"Oh I think it's more than funny my friend…it's hilarious! A guy like you having to pretend to be in to such a girly thing."

"Hey just remember that when this is over and we've taken Corinthos down you owe me man…" _Sid says as he points to his friend who is now sitting on his couch_ "So what are you doing here anyway?" _he asks and then says_ "I thought we agreed to not to be seen together and that I would contact you if I had any news we could use. You coming here to my apartment is a big mistake man; I wouldn't put it past Sonny to have his goons following me…especially since he's crazy jealous that I'm friends with Carly."

"Look don't worry I wasn't followed I know how to spot Sonny's trained apes lurking around in the shadows." _Taggert tells him and then says_ "So Sonny boy is jealous that you're friends with Carly?"

"Extremely…every time I'm around Carly and he sees me with her it's like he's marking his territory or something. She might as well be a fire hydrant so he can pee on it…"

"That jealous huh? You don't think his jealously means that this sham of a marriage is actually real do you?"

"No I don't think the marriage is real but what I do think is that Corinthos is hot for Carly I mean have you seen the woman…she's a knock out! He'd be crazy not to want to play the old slap and tickle with her." _Sid says with a little chuckle and then goes on to say_ "However Sonny's attraction to Carly does make it more difficult to prove the marriage is fake…but don't worry we'll get something on him. Carly trusts me so if I can't prove that the marriage isn't real then I can use her to find info on Sonny that will put him away once and for all…"

 _It was at that moment that Sid and Taggert turn to look at the door when they hear a loud continuous banging. Scrunching his brow, Sid wondered who the hell was practically banging down his door._

 _With a soft whisper, Taggert asks_ "Who's that…you expecting somebody?"

"No…" _Sid tells him then says_ "The only person who knows about this place is you."

 _The pounding gets even louder if that were possible and then both Sidney and Taggert realize who it is when they hear…_

"Open up designer boy I know you're in there!"

 _Looking at each other both Sid and Taggert quietly say at the same time_ "Sonny"

"Quick go hide!" _Sid tells Taggert in a sharp whisper_ "Go in the bedroom you can listen from inside there."

 _Once Taggert is safely hidden behind the bedroom door, Sidney walks over and snatches the door open as he says_ "What the hell…"

 _Pushing his way inside, Sonny says_ "Outta my way I don't have a lot of time so I'm gonna make this quick!" _standing next to the couch, Sonny turns around to face Sid who was now closing the door_ "Stay away from my wife…"

"By all means do come in…" _Sid says in a sarcastic tone since Sonny bombarded his way inside his apartment without being invited inside_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm not here to exchange pleasantries I'm here to let you know that I my wife is off limits to you! I don't know you and I don't want to know you but I do know this…" _pausing for affect Sonny then tells him_ "I don't like you…I don't trust you and I trust you even less around my wife! Stay away from her…"

 _With a confused look, Sidney asks_ "How'd you know where I live?"

"I have my ways of finding things out that's all you need to know!" _Sonny snaps back at him_

"Look, Sonny listen I don't understand why you think I'm some sort of threat to your marriage but I assure you I'm not. Carly was kind enough to be my friend when we met signing up for classes at PCU. I'm new in town and don't know a lot of people so…"

"Save it! I'm not buying your crap so stop shoveling the **shit** to me!" _Sonny barks out as he points a finger towards him while staring him down with an intense glare_ "I don't know what it is but I can't shake this feeling that you're bad news and for some reason my wife doesn't see it but that's okay because I do! You're so transparent I see right through you! I don't know yet what your agenda is but trust me I will find out."

 _Walking over to stand face to face with him, Sonny stares Sidney straight in the eyes as he issues one last warning_ "I've asked you nicely to stay away from my wife…" _he says in a dark deadly tone then adds in_ "You'll be wise to take me seriously Sidney…Moon! I don't like repeating myself so if I have to waste my time and come back over here because you're too _**dumb**_ and _**stupid**_ to do as I ask…the next time I won't be so nice."

 _Sonny flashes him a menacing grin and then gives Sidney a pat on the back as he walks towards the door. Sidney turns around and Sonny opens the door then turns around with one last look before saying_ "Have a nice day"

 _Without closing the door, Sonny leaves out of the apartment and makes his way down the hallway to the elevators. Sidney walks over to the open door and looks down the hallway to see Sonny stepping on the elevator and watches as the elevator doors close. Once he was sure Sonny was gone and that there was no one else lurking around in the hallway, Sidney closes the door and locks it as he calls for Taggert to come back out from the bedroom where he was listening in to everything that was said._

"You can come out now he's gone!"

 _Opening the bedroom door, Taggert walks out and says_ "Wow you weren't kidding when you said Sonny was crazy jealous of you hanging around Carly. I can't count how many times he said my wife, my wife, my wife like she's something he owns. Or could it be that good 'ol Sonny boy is actually in love with _his wife_? But the thing is Sonny's love is lethal…Carly just doesn't know it's ultimately gonna get her killed."

 _Nodding_ "After the way he just came over here and threatened me to stay away from Carly…yeah I'd say it's a good possibility." _Sidney says with a little chuckle and then gets an idea_ "You know I don't think the new Mrs. Corinthos is going to like it when I call and tell her how her husband just came over here and threatened my life if I don't stay away from her." _He laughs_

 _Nodding his baldhead as he smiles with a sly grin, Taggert agrees while saying_ "No I don't think she will…" _he smirks_

"If I can get Carly to believe that I'm _**afraid**_ for my life and defend me to Sonny then I can drive a wedge between them…" _Sidney tells Taggert as he reveals his plan to him and then goes on to say_ "And then I just might be able to get Carly to admit that the marriage is a fake…"

"And then I can finally take Corinthos down and put him behind bars where he belongs!" _Taggert says finishing Sidney's sentence with a devilish grin_

 _They both smile at each other like the cat that ate the canary!_

 _Watching Jason as he grabs another doughnut from the box and starts munching on it, Carly asks "_ Shouldn't you be going to the warehouse?"

"What you're trying to get rid of me now?" _Jason questions somewhat shocked since it's not like Carly to try and get rid of him._

 _If anything he always had a hard time leaving Carly behind because she would ask him to stay for just a few more minutes which turned into hours somehow. Luckily for him when he went down to Florida and visited Carly he had Sonny's jet or he would have missed a lot of flights because of her._

"Kind of ya" _Carly laughs…_ "Don't get me wrong Jase I love hanging out with you, you know that but I was kind of hoping with you working Sonny will come home that much sooner so we could you know really break in the penthouse as married couple. We only had sex so far in the bedroom and-"

 _Cutting Carly off with a disgusted look across his face, Jason says_ "Oh man I don't wanna know about that especially while I'm eating Carly! Whatever you do as husband and wife I don't wanna know! You're like a sister to me and Sonny's like a brother and the last thing I want to know is details about your sex life…"

"Oh okay fine I won't tell you…Gosh you're sensitive. It's just wild amazing se-"

" **HEY** what did I just say?! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Okay, okay, fine" _Carly giggles_

"Before I go there's something we need to talk about" _Jason states_

"If it's about staying close to my guards Jase I already promised Sonny I would. I know you're worried about tomorrow being my first day of school but everything is going to be fine."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that guy Sidney" _Jason clarifies_

 _With a frustrated sigh, Carly exclaims_ "Jase he's a good guy! The only people I really know other than Sidney in town are you, Sonny and well Bobbie and I no longer feel comfortable around Bobbie knowing she's my biological mother Jase. It hurts to even think about her knowing she gave me up. Sonny believes I might change how I feel about Bobbie later down the road but for now I just want to go on with my life and try and stay away from Bobbie Spencer as much as I can. Sidney is going to be in my class and I would really like it Jase if you would just support my friendship with him. You know I don't get along with women in general so chances are Sidney is probably going to be the only person in class who will want to be my friend."

"Sonny doesn't trust him and he has good instincts when it comes to people" _Jason remarks. He also didn't trust the guy but he had yet to figure out what Sidney's game was._

"Sonny is jealous of Sidney which is stupid considering the mind blowing sex have…"

"Carleeeeeeeeeeee for the love of God stop bring up your sex life!"

 _Rolling her eyes at him since she could never understand why Jason would get his panties in a bunch whenever she mentioned sex. It's not like she would be grossed out if Jason ever talked about his sex life with her which he never did. He would always tell her that he respected the women he shacked up with to go into details._

"Fine, whatever…but the fact remains that Sonny has nothing to be jealous of and I just told him so this morning"

"You and Sonny talked about Sidney this morning?" _Jason asks_

 _Shrugging her shoulders…_ "Yeah it wasn't a big deal. I just told him that I wanted to call Sidney to make sure our clothes don't clash on our first day of school. Sonny got a little bent out of shape over it but I told him he had nothing to worry about. That he was all the man I needed. Sonny and I are in a good place Jase I'm sure even if he may be jealous of my friendship with Sidney that he will respect the fact we're friends now."

"Uh-huh" _Jason mumbles having a pretty good feeling he now knew exactly where Sonny took off to instead of going to the warehouse with him._

 _He wasn't about to be the one to inform Carly that Sonny was probably with Sidney. No they could have that fight when he was FAR, FAR, FAR away since he hated being put in the middle between Sonny and Carly's fights._

"He will. Sonny knows that I want to give our marriage a real shot so he wouldn't dare do anything stupid like hurt Sidney just because he wants to be my friend right?" _Carly questions since Jason knew Sonny a whole lot better than she did. Before Jason had a chance to answer, her cell phone that was on the couch beside her started to ring…_ "Hold on"… _grabbing her phone Carly frowns when she sees Sidney's name on her caller ID…_ "It's Sidney…I wonder why he's calling me when I just hung up with him not too long ago" _Carly simply states before answering her phone…_ "Hey Sidney, what's up?"

 _Shutting his eyes, Jason suppresses a groan when he hears Carly tell him it was Sidney that was calling her. He knew whatever Sidney had to say wouldn't be good since he knew all too well how Sonny's temper could get the best of him. Although he had to admit he was stunned that Sonny had left him unharmed since he could obviously still talk if he was calling Carly._

 _Grinning when he finally hears Carly answer her cell phone, Sid gives Taggert a little thumbs up as he stares at him… "_ We're friends right?"

"Of course we are Sidney. Why would you ask me that?" _Carly asks confused…Jason stands up from his spot on the couch and starts to make his way towards the penthouse door but he accidently trips over her crutches which causes Carly to frown a little as she asks him.._. "Are you okay Jase?"

"Yeah, fine" _Jason mutters with a wince as he starts to stand back up, while grabbing her damn crutches that caused him to trip and fall onto the marble floor with a loud THUD._

 _Hearing Carly call out Jason's name Sidney lets out a heavy sigh figuring there was no way in hell Carly would open up to him now about Sonny's abuse since Jason was Sonny's right hand man._

 _Knowing that he didn't have a chance in hell in getting the truth from Carly he goes on to say…_ "I was just asking because the last thing I want it to cause your marriage any problems"

"My marriage? Why would you say that?" _Carly questions as she glares at Jason, having a feeling whatever Sidney was talking about Jason KNEW all about it._

"Well your husband stopped and he seemed pretty upset with me; actually he just left only moments ago. He made it painfully clear that he didn't want me to be your friend and that I had to stay away from you. If I don't stay away from you your husband made it very clear that his next visit to my place wouldn't be so friendly" _Sidney informs her_

"Hold on a second Sidney." _Glancing at Jason as he tried to make his way out of the penthouse Carly yells out to him_ " **DON'T** even think about leaving Jason! I may have crutches but don't think I won't come after ya if you try to leave!"

 _Shutting his eyes, Jason lets out a groan, hating that he was obviously going to be put in the middle of another Sonny and Carly fight._

 _As Jason shuts the penthouse door and leans himself against Sonny's desk while Carly goes on to say into her cell phone_ "Sidney I'm so sorry about what my husband did. It was wrong and I will make sure it never happens again. Sonny may be my husband but he doesn't get to tell me who I can and can't be friends with!"

 _Grinning when he hears Carly coming to his defense he knew without a doubt that Carly viewed him as a friend, which he was. Sure she was a job but he was really starting to enjoy her company. Carly was a good woman who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and was now stuck with that scumbag Sonny Corinthos. He wasn't sure why Carly wasn't afraid to stand up to him when it came to putting him behind bars but she was obviously a very strong willed woman who wasn't going to allow Sonny to control who could be in her life socially._

"I really didn't want to cause any problems between you and your husband Carly but I thought you had the right to know the truth. I do want to be your friend but I will understand if you choose not to because of your husband's jealously." _Sidney goes on to say_

"No I want us to be friends. You're a good guy and I'm proud to call you my friend. Sonny was completely wrong about this and I will make sure the next time he sees you he will apologize to you. I'm sorry if he scared you Sidney but my husband will **NOT** lay a finger on you _" Carly states_

"So I guess we'll see each other in school tomorrow?" _Sidney asks_

"You bet we will" _Carly states with a glare across her face directed at Jason since she knew all too well that whatever Sonny did Jason KNEW about it._

"Great, see you tomorrow. Bye" _Shutting his phone off Sidney glances at Taggert as he states_ "Corinthos won't be coming home to a happy wife"

"Great" _Taggert smirks_

"There's just one thing I don't understand"

"What's that?" _Taggert asks knowing that Corinthos fake marriage was crumbling._

"She seemed hell bent on putting Sonny in his place when I told her about Sonny stopping by, so why won't she testify against him?"

"I'm sure Sonny threatened to kill her if she did testify. Being your friend and talking back to him may only get her a few smacks. I hate that we can't save her from speaking up against Sonny right now but don't you worry Sidney sooner rather than later she will come to you for help. The fact she's taking up for your friendship just proves to me she trusts you and she will come to you with the truth."

"Just the thought of Sonny Corinthos hitting on that sweet woman makes me wanna toss his low life body behind bars for life!"

"And we will as soon as Carly realizes that there's a way out for her then she will be more than happy to help us put Sonny away for life." _Taggert promises_.

 _Shutting her phone off, Carly angrily tosses it onto the couch beside her as she yells_ "I can't believe you did this! You were just a distraction right?! Sonny sent you over here so I wouldn't find out he was at Sidney's threatening him?! I guess you two didn't count on the fact Sidney would call and tell me didn't YOU?! You both just hoped Sonny would scare Sidney so badly he would want nothing to do with me tomorrow and wouldn't mention the fact that Sonny stopped by and paid him a visit!"

"I didn't know Sonny was with Sidney when I came over" _Jason states truthfully since he only figured it out when Carly later brought up the fact Sonny got a little upset over the fact that she wanted to call Sidney._

"And that's the honest truth Jase?"

"I've never lied to you Carly"

"I know. If you say you didn't know then I believe you" _Carly sighs out heavily._

"I didn't know"

"GOD! What the hell is wrong with Sonny?! Things were good between us Jase! We opened up to each other last night. I thought we were getting closer and now he pulls this shit!? He goes and threatens a guy just because he wants to be my friend?! Sonny may be my husband Jason but I **will** be friends with whoever I damn will **please**! Sonny has no right to tell anyone not to be my friend!"

"Sonny's just looking out for you" _Jason states_

"Oh don't you **dare** defend him Jase! He's wrong and you know it! And when he gets home you better believe he's going to be sorry he went and threatened my friend! And he's going to have to apologize to Sidney for what he's done!" _Carly yells_

"Sonny won't apologize to Sidney" _Jason tells her straight out since he knew there was noooooooooooo way in hell Sonny would ever apologize to him. Sonny hardly_ apologizes _to anyone because of his mob boss status. Only a privilege few got to hear the words I'm sorry from Sonny Corinthos._

"Then Sonny's going to feel awfully lonely because he won't be having the pleasure of my company unless he does!"

"Carly I know you're upset but you're still supposed to play the happy wife" _Jason reminds her because if Taggert got wind that Sonny and Carly were fighting it wouldn't be good for Sonny._

"Instead of reminding me to play the good wife for Sonny how about telling Sonny **not** to be a huge **ASS** and he wouldn't have to worry about some stupid cop finding out his wife is mad as hell at him!"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Jason walks back over to the couch. Sitting down he grabs himself another doughnut to snack on._

"I thought you wanted to leave" _Carly states since he was heading out the door while she was talking with Sidney_

"I do want to leave but I figured its best that I stay anyways"

"Yeah for Sonny's sake because he's in soooooooooooooo much trouble. He's going to need all the protection he can get!"

 _With a heavy sigh Jason just takes a bite out of his doughnut and waits for Sonny to come home and come face to face with Hurricane Carly._

 ***** **The Docks** *****

 _Walking down the steps of the docks, Luke frowns as he spots his baby sister looking like a sick puppy as she wiped away the tears from her eyes_ "Barbra-Jean you look like hell little sister. What happen to ya?"

"I'm fine" _Bobbie states with a small smile across her face. After she broke down in Sonny's elevator from the news Bobbie had called in sick since she knew she wasn't in the right state of mind to be taking care of sick people when all she wanted to do was cry her eyes out._

"You look as fine as a lost puppy. What happened?! I swear whoever hurt ya will be damn sorry he messed with my baby sister!" _Luke states, getting into protective big brother mode._

"No one hurt me Luke. This pain I did it to myself"

 _Frowning, Luke walks over to her and sits down beside her onto the bench_ "What are you talking about?"

"I went to Sonny's to ask him about the daughter I gave up Luke. I know you told me to let it go but I couldn't. I needed to at least try and find her. I went to the penthouse earlier this morning and Sonny told me it was pretty much hopeless to locate her. I can tell it killed Sonny to tell me that he couldn't find my daughter but I'm happy he was honest with me. Now at least I can say I tried everything to find her and couldn't. I just hope my dream was wrong Luke and my daughter is happy"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh, Luke wraps his arm around her shoulders as he mutters out_ "I'm sure she's fine Barbra-Jean. She may go by another name but whatever she calls herself she has the Spencer blood in her which makes her a fighter and a survivor. Wherever she is I'm sure she's causing a whole lot of ruckus and is enjoying life as you should be baby sister. You did the right thing to give her up. The life we were living back then was no kind of life for a young child. You did right by that little munchkin by giving her to a family who could give to her what you couldn't at the time. Don't hate yourself for giving your daughter a good life. That dream you had Barbra-Jean was just that a dream. "

"I still wish I could see her. That I could tell her how much I love her and how much it killed me to let her go"

"I know Barbara-Jean I know you do darlin. Who knows maybe one day a miracle will happen and Sonny will find her and you'll be reunited with her." _Luke sighs as he hugs her even tighter._

"God I hope so" _Bobbie sobs as she leans her head against his chest_.

 _After leaving Sidney's apartment, Sonny got into his Jag and headed on his way to the warehouse…he really did have work he had to attend to since he's been out of commission so he could recooperate after being shot and also going away to the Island with Carly. He felt pretty confident that he got his message across to that punk Sidney who obviously had some sort of agenda…he didn't know what it was just yet but he was going to find out._

 _Hearing his cell phone ringing, Sonny reaches into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and answers it…_ "Hello…"

 _It was Benny calling…he wanted to know if he was still coming into the warehouse today or not and if Jason was coming with him._

"Yeah I'm on my way right now I had to make a stop first." _Sonny tells him and then asks_ "Isn't Jason there yet?" _when he hears that Jason had yet to arrive to the warehouse, Sonny wonders to himself where he was_ "That's strange I thought he'd be there by now…we were suppose to ride in together but I left before he did." _Benny asks him if he want him to give Jason a call and Sonny replies_ "No that's okay I'll call him."

 _After hanging up the phone, Sonny immediately calls Jason to see where he was at instead of at the warehouse…_

 ***** **Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4** *****

 _Jason had just spent the last few minutes trying to get Carly to calm down and not overreact to Sonny going to see her friend Sidney. He tried to explain to her Sonny is very protective of those he cares about and she is his wife now so of course he's going to be extra protective of her._

 _Carly was hearing none of it as she cut Jason off mid sentence to tell him_ "Sidney isn't in the mob Jason! Sonny doesn't need to protect me from him! I understand him wanting to protect me from the other mobsters in your business but Sidney isn't one of them…"

"Carly you hardly know the guy! For all we know he could be an undercover cop trying to work you to get something on Sonny…"

"Oh come on now Jase I never took you to be so paranoid…"

"I'm not being paranoid Carly I'm being cautious and the fact of the matter is we know nothing about this guy. If you won't stay away from him then I need you to promise me that you will be careful around him." _Jason tells her and when she tries to argue back he goes on to say_ "You trust me right?"

"You know I do" _Carly replies_

"Then trust me when I say I don't have a good feeling about this man and I trust my gut about this. Promise me you will be careful around him…"

 _Just as Carly is about to reply, Jason's cell phone starts to ring…he exhales an exhausted breath and then answers his phone_

"Hello"

"Jason where the hell are you; Benny called and said you weren't at the warehouse…"

"Sonny, hey…" _Jason replies letting Carly know it was her husband on the phone. Carly tries to reach out for the phone but he quickly stands up from the couch so she couldn't grab it_ "Yeah uh…I'm here at the penthouse with Carly."

"What are you doing there? You should be at the warehouse we have a lot of work to do!"

"Yeeeeah I know but uh…I think you should come back to the penthouse."

 _Before Jason could get another word out, Sonny quickly asks_ "What? Why? What's wrong? Did something happen to Carly?"

"No, no nothing like that Carly's fine but she is a little upset about something and I think you should come back home."

"What's wrong? Spit it out Jason!"

"Two words…" _Jason starts to tell him and then says_ "Sidney…"

"Moon" _Sonny finishes for him…the little vein at the side of his head starts to throb as his blood began to boil; he couldn't believe that punk called Carly and ratted him out especially since he made it clear that he was not to contact her again_ "I'm on my way"

 _Quickly turning the Jag around, Sonny heads back to the penthouse_

 _Ending the call, Jason looks over to Carly and says_ "Sonny's on his way back home…"

"Good now I can give him a piece of my mind!"

 _Exhaling an exhausted breath, Jason looks up towards the ceiling and asks himself why he always has to get stuck in the middle…_

 _It wasn't too long before Sonny made it back to the penthouse…in fact he made it there in record time that it was a wonder why he didn't get a speeding ticket!_

 _Stepping onto the elevator, Sonny pushes the button for the penthouse floor a couple dozen times before the doors finally closed. The whole ride up in the elevator Sonny was thinking of all the ways he wanted to kick that punk Sidney's ass! He should have taken care of him when he had the chance to and now Carly is pissed at him because that punk ass Sidney couldn't keep his mouth shut! Obviously Sidney didn't take his message seriously…he'd have to make sure next time he understands his message loud and clear._

 _As soon as the elevator doors open, Sonny walks out and goes straight over to Penthouse 4 where Francis was standing at the door._

"Back so soon Boss?" _Francis says seeing Sonny step out of the elevator_

"Open the door!" _Sonny practically barks out to the guard_

 _Francis nods and quickly says_ "Yes sir" _as he opens the door_

 _Sonny walks inside of the Lion's Den and sees Carly sitting on the couch with her hands folded across her chest and her eyes shooting daggers at him. He was about to start to try and explain why he did what he did but instead he stops short when he realizes that Carly is still dressed in his dress shirt the way he left her this morning before he left to go pay her little friend a visit. His eyes practically bulge out as he looks back and forth between her and Jason who was sitting next to her on the couch. That was the straw that broke the camel's back!_

 _Seconds later…5, 4, 3, 2, 1_ "What the hell's going on here?! Why aren't you dressed Carly?! And Jason why are you here and my wife isn't fully dressed yet?!"

 _Frustrated that he had the nerve to be mad at her when she was the one that should be doing the yelling, Carly stands up from the couch and grabs her crutches to help her stand for support as she fires back at him…_

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to come in here yelling at me and Jason when you are the one that went behind my back and threatened my friend! Why would you do that Sonny?! Sidney is not a threat to you or our marriage! He is not a mobster or someone in your business you have to protect me from! He has been nothing but nice to me and instead of you accepting the fact that I have someone to talk to about school and fashion and decorating, because you know you're not going to talk fashion stuff with me, you go out and scare the poor guy!"

"Obviously he's not too scared otherwise he wouldn't have called you!" _Sonny fires back_

"What are you gonna do Sonny? You gonna go back over there and finish the job?"

"So what if I do?" _Sonny yells back_

"Then you you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of our marriage and you will never see me naked again!" _Carly fires back at him with both barrels_

 _That was Jason's cue to stand up and hold up a time out signal_ "Please let's not talk about anyone being naked! That's disgusting!"

 _Both Sonny and Carly look at Jason and yell at the same time_ " **Shut up!** "

 _Jason quickly replies_ "Why am I getting yelled at? I didn't do anything?!"

"Why are you still here and my wife is not dressed?!" _Sonny snaps out at Jason and then tells him_ "Go to the warehouse! At least one of us should be there…"

"Gladly!" _Jason says as he raise his hands up in surrender. He walks over to the door but turns around just before opening it…exhaling a breath, Jason tries to play mediator one last time_ "Listen before I leave I'm just going to say one thing and I want you both to keep this in mind." _Both Sonny and Carly stare at him and Jason goes on to say_ "Remember the place you two were in this morning before you left the penthouse. Carly when I came over to see you, you were on Cloud 9 you were so happy you told me so yourself. You two have come a long way in your relationship since you first got married…don't let this one incident set you ten paces back." _He opens the door and then with one last look at his two best friends he says_ "That's all I'm gonna say." _Looking at Sonny, Jason tells him_ "If you need me I'll be at the warehouse."

 _As the door closes, Sonny exhales a breath then turns back to look at Carly as he says_ "He's right…we shouldn't let this come between us." _He slowly starts to walk towards her_

"The only reason it's coming between us Sonny is because you are making it that way! You don't get to control my life! You don't get to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with! I'm not some child you can scold or tell what to do I'm your _**wife**_!" _Carly tells him as she stands with her crutches and not for a second letting him off the hook_ "You may be a Control Freak but you will not control me!"

 _Now standing in front of her, Sonny replies_ "I'm not trying to control you Carly I'm trying to protect you! Something is up with that guy and until I find out what it is I don't want you around him!"

"Ugggghhhh! I am so sick and tired of both you and Jason thinking Sidney is King of the Underworld! He's my friend; he's been nothing but kind to me! You and Jason have no real reason to suspect him of anything you're just jealous…" _Carly replies and then adds in_ "I want you to apologize to him…"

"Not in this lifetime sweetheart…" _Sonny says with determination in his eyes as he shakes his head no!_

"Then you should get use to sleeping on the couch with lots of blankets because that's the only thing that will be keeping you warm at night…" _Carly threatens him and then gives his chest a little push back to move him out of her way; with her crutches she makes her way over to the stairs_

"What are you doing? You know you can't make it upstairs by yourself…" _Sonny calls out to her_

 _Standing at the bottom of the staircase, Carly looks over her shoulder at him and says_ "That's what you think."

 _Sonny watches as she throws down her crutches on the floor and hops up the stairs with her good leg._

"Seriously Carly?" _Sonny says shaking his head as he watches her hop up each step_

 _Once she's at the top, Carly looks back down at him and sticks out her tongue then continues hopping her way down the hall to the bedroom._

 _Hearing the slamming of the bedroom door, Sonny runs a hand through his hair which loosens up his curls_ "Women!"

 _Looking down at her crutches on the floor, Sonny walks over and picks them up…he looks up the empty staircase and wonders what she's doing up there in the bedroom. Did she have the door locked? Was she going to start that ignoring him crap again? Was Jason right and they were taking ten steps back in their relationship all because of that punk Sidney?!_

 _No, no way I'm letting that happen, Sonny inwardly tells himself. Holding the crutches in one hand, Sonny marches up the steps determined to end this stupid argument and get his wife back because there was no way in hell he was going back to the way things were in the beginning when they first got married._

 _Now standing in front of their bedroom door, Sonny half expected to find the door locked but he was shocked to see that it wasn't. He opens the door and walks inside only to see that Carly was standing at the closet looking through her side to find something to wear; she had taken off his dress shirt which was laying in a crumpled ball on the floor and was now wearing a black bra with matching lace black boyshorts. He leans her crutches against the wall by the door as he stands there watching her._

 _Hearing him come inside the bedroom, Carly doesn't turn around to look at him she just simply says_ "What took you so long. I figured you'd be up here in five seconds just to make sure I didn't lock the door."

"Why didn't you?" _Sonny asks_

"What's the point you're just gonna kick it down like all the other times…"

 _Picking up his shirt, Sonny sighs seeing all the wrinkles in it and then walks over to her and holds up the shirt as he says_ "You did this on purpose didn't you? All of these wrinkles weren't in my shirt when you were wearing it so you must have crumpled it up on purpose when you took it off."

 _Turning to look at him, Carly says_ "Really…this is what you have to say to me after our argument downstairs? No I'm sorry, Carly or I was wrong Carly?" _she shakes her head at him then says_ "You come up here _**bitching**_ to me about a _**stupid**_ shirt…"

"Well I wasn't wrong and I'm not sorry so why would I apologize…"

"Unbelievable!" _Carly snaps at him then says_ "You were wrong Sonny and you should be sorry! You were wrong for going behind my back to go see Sidney and you should be sorry for threatening him because he has done nothing to you or to me for that matter."

 _Exhaling an exhausted breath, Sonny says_ "Look if you are expecting me to apologize to your little friend it's never gonna happen…not in this lifetime or the next." _when she turns away from him and starts snatching through the clothes again he adds in_ "However I do owe you an apology."

 _That gets her attention and Carly turns back to face him_ "I'm listening…"

"This isn't easy for me you know…I don't do this often and you should know I'm not very good with words when it comes to apologies and stuff like that but uh…" _Sonny sighs again then says_ "I'm sorry…you're right okay I don't have any evidence that your friend isn't what he says he is. I should have gotten proof first before I acted and lashed out."

"Sonny there is no proof to get…" _Carly tries to tell him then says_ "He's just a guy going to college…"

 _Cutting her off, Sonny holds up a hand_ "He's lying…"

"You don't know that."

"Carly you don't last long in my business without trusting your gut…I trust my gut when it's telling me that something is off with that guy. I can't prove it yet and you need proof to believe it too so I'm gonna get it for you."

"How? What are you going to do?"

 _Placing his hands onto her hips, Sonny slowly pulls her towards him as he tells her_ "Don't worry I won't have him fitted for cement shoes…" _when she starts to try to speak again he goes on to say_ "I'll just have my people check him out to make sure he is who he says he is."

 _Carly's heart began to race with the close position Sonny has put them in…she makes herself snap out of the trance he'd managed to capture her in. She then lowers his hands from her hips and then places a hand onto his chest to give him a nudge backward to put some distance back between them._

 _Clearing her suddenly dry throat a little, Carly asks_ "And when they come back and tell you that Sidney has nothing to hide then are you going to apologize to him…right?"

 _With a little chuckle, Sonny replies_ "What part of not in this lifetime or the next did you not understand. Sweetheart that's never gonna happen so don't waste your time looking for me to apologize to your little designer boyfriend."

 _Crossing her arms over her chest_ "He's not my boyfriend Sonny…you know that" _Carly tells him_

"Good then you'll be happy to know that he can keep the feeling in his legs because if I ever thought that he was putting the moves on you I'd…"

 _Now it's Carly's turn to cut him off_ " _Why_ are you so jealous of Sidney? I've told you before he's just a friend and that I'm not interested in him in any way like that."

"You may not be but he'd be crazy not to want you…" _Sonny replies and then looks her body up and down as he lightly wets his lips_ "Because I want you right now…" _he tells her in a low sex laced tone_

 _Carly could not believe that he had the nerve to ogle her knowing that she was still mad at him and besides she'd told him that he wouldn't see her naked again if he didn't apologize to Sidney._

 _Shaking her head at him,_ "Oh no you don't…" _Carly tells him and then goes on to say_ "I'm still mad at you for threatening my friend…" _she holds up a hand to his chest when he takes a step back towards her again_ "And besides remember I told you that you are sleeping on the couch from now on and that you would never see me naked again."

"Yeah but you didn't mean it…" _Sonny quickly replies and flashes his dimples as he lowers her hand off his chest and once again places his hands onto her hips to pull body into his_

 _She had to nibble on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning since she could feel her body betraying her…especially since she could feel his manhood pressed up against her._

"Yes…I did." _Carly says trying to keep her composure and then once again starts nibbling on her bottom lip as he caresses his hands up and down her back and then even lower down to give her cheeks a gentle squeeze_

 _Grinning, Sonny says_ "There you go again with the lip thing…" _he raises one hand up to her mouth and gently releases her bottom lip_ "How many times do I have to tell you that your lips are for kissing not nibbling…that is unless I'm the one doing it."

 _Leaning into her neck, Sonny trails soft sweet kisses up and down and back up again until he gives her earlobe a little flick of his warm wet tongue and then continues his kisses at the little spot just below her ear…a spot that he found out she loved when he kisses her there._

 _Carly's eyes flutter close as she unconsciously exhales a heated breath_ "Mmmmm" _she softly moans but then inwardly tells herself that she has to stay strong_ "You…can uuuhh….stop now because uh….it's not working. You're not….you're not getting to me….not one…..mmmmm…..not one little bit." _she tells him while resisting the urge to rip his shirt open_

"Rrrrrrrreally" _Sonny says against her neck as he continues his kisses…he leans back to look at her and smiles when she finally opens her eyes to look at him_ "Could have fooled me…" _he flashes his dimples and then says_ "How about if I do this…"

 _Leaning in close, Sonny captures her lips in a searing kiss and then backs her up against the wall as he deepens their lip lock. Carly couldn't help but wrap her arms around his back and runs her hands up and down._

 _Reaching between them Sonny quickly unsnaps her front clasped bra and ridded her of the little lacy garment. He pulls back from her lips just a little bit as he whispers against her slightly parted mouth…_

"Now that's much better…" _Sonny says in a soft heated breath and then glances down at her stiffened pink nipples_

 _With her threat for him to sleep on the couch and never to see her naked again long forgotten now, Carly started to make quick work to snatching down his suit jacket from his shoulders and down his back…Sonny helps her as he takes it the rest of the way off._

 _As his suit jacket now lies forgotten on the floor, Carly grabs his shirt and snatches it open making some of the buttons fly off. Sonny captures her lips again as he presses her back up against the wall causing his bare chest to squish against her full naked breast and taut nipples._

 _Carly's hands move down to the waistline of his pants on instinct as she unhooks his belt, lowers his zipper and pushes his pants and underwear down his ass. Sonny reluctantly leans back from her lips as he steps out of his pants that are down in a pool at his feet and then kicks off his shoes. Seconds later he hoists her up into his arms and she wraps her legs around his waist._

 _They stare into each other's eyes for brief moment before Sonny breaks the silence and says_ "Still want me to sleep on the couch?" _his dimples deepen as he grins at her with a little smirk_

"You're so bad…" _Carly tells him knowing that she'd been defeated_

"But you love it…" _Sonny replies then gives her bottom lip a little tug_

"Shut up and make love to me, Mr. Corinthos…" _Carly tells him as her body craved for him to be inside of her_

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Corinthos…"

 _Wasting no more time, Sonny carries her over to the bed and their bodies melt into each other as they make passionate, hot steamy love. Going to the warehouse to do work with Jason was not going to happen anytime soon._

 ***** **Sorel's Hideout** *****

 _To say Joseph Sorel was getting tired of hiding out away from Sonny would be an understatement. He shouldn't have to hideout like this! He should be the one in charge not Sonny! Pacing back and forth across the room, Sorel waits for his men to return with some news that he could use to get back at Sonny. He was going to crush Sonny Corinthos if it was the last thing he did. Sonny always treated him like he was nothing…but he was going to show him that Joseph Sorel was a force to be reckoned with._

 _Finally the door opens and three of Sorel's top guys come walking inside…_

"Well?!" _Sorel barks out_ "What do you have for me?!"

 _Pete, one of Sorel's men, speaks up_ "We've been keeping an eye on Corinthos' wife like you asked sir…"

"And?"

"And she's being guarded heavily sir…"

"Of course she's being guarded you idiots! I wouldn't expect Sonny to allow his wife to walk around town without any guards! What I want to know is there a way we can get around them in order to grab her?"

 _Hector, another of Sorel's men, quickly adds in_ "I think we may have found a way sir. We found out that Sonny's wife will be taking classes at PCU. We may be able distract her guards enough to be able to grab her there."

"Good, that's good."

 _Rocco, the last one of Sorel's men, also tells him_ "But that's not all sir…we found out something else very interesting."

"What's that?"

"Well it seems that Sonny's wife has befriended an undercover cop…only she doesn't know he's a cop and neither does Sonny."

 _Sorel laughs as he slaps his leg then says_ "You mean to tell me the Great Sonny Corinthos doesn't know that his wife is being played by a cop?" _he laughs_ "And he thinks I'm the stupid one." _He shakes his head and then issues his orders_ "Keep a closer eye on Sonny's wife…when the perfect time comes I want you to grab her. She's our ticket to taking Sonny down."

 ***** **End of Chapter 18** *****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS and Linda a.k.a. Lindy-Lou**


	19. Chapter 19

Love Collides

 ***** **Chapter 19** *****

 _Opening their bedroom door while wondering what was taking Carly so damn long to come downstairs to have breakfast with him he almost trips on one of Carly's high heels. Taking in the appearance of their room a scowl forms across Sonny's face as he looks around his once clean room that now looked like a tornado had hit it. Carly's first class was supposed to start at ten o'clock and it was already 8:45. He wanted her to eat breakfast with him before she left…it was a good thing PCU isn't far from their home._

"What the hell Carly?!"

"Today's my first day of school Sonny! I have to look perfect. I was going to wear a dress at first but then I figured to go with a classic black pants suit with this white blouse underneath it and a French twist hairdo? So what do you think honey?"

"I think you're gonna be late on your first day if you don't hurry up in here _**and**_ that our bedroom looks like a disaster zone." _Sonny says looking around the room in complete horror_ "How is it possible for one person to make such a mess in so little time? I left you here eighteen minutes ago and when I left our room it was perfectly clean" _Sonny grumbles out_

"We have a maid Sonny for once let her do what you pay her to do which is _you know_ …CLEAN!"

 _Watching Carly as she hopped over the messy floor towards the clothes Sonny questions_ "What are you doing now?"

"Obviously I'm not dressed to impress since my husband has yet to compliment me on my appearance so I have to change into something else."

 _Rushing over towards her, Sonny shuts their closet door as he says_ "No, no, no you're not. You look beautiful. You always look beautiful besides I don't know why you're making such a big deal about what you're wearing for school because you're supposed to be learning and NOT dressing hot and sexy for some collage boys to leer at all day long."

"You think I look hot? I wasn't sure if this pants suit looked sexy on me or not?" _Carly grins at him_

"Of course you do but my question is who are you trying to impress?"

"This isn't about Sidney again is it?" _Carly questions with a heavy sigh before going on to say_ "Because honey I thought I made it more than clear to you how much I'm into my man and I don't need anyone else last night"

"Last night was great" _Sonny grins, flashing his dimples her way_

"The best" _Carly smiles before bringing her lips to his, kissing him sweetly_.

 _Letting out a grunt as her lips left his Sonny questions_ "How about you skip today and go to school tomorrow. It's not like anything really happens on the first day of school anyways"

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to make me miss my first day of school"

"I bet I could convince ya" _Sonny states confidently as he wets his lower lip._

"I'm sure you can but I won't let you" _Carly laughs out as she places her hand onto his chest…_ "School is important to me Sonny. I really want to do well and missing the first day of school doesn't make a good impression on the teacher."

"Alright, whatever you know...you can't blame me for trying because you're looking _**damn**_ _**hot**_ Mrs. Corinthos" _Sonny mumbles out a little disappointed Carly wasn't willing to play hooky with him_

"You look handsome yourself"

"Well your husband is not only handsome and talented in the bedroom he is also the best cook in town and he happened to make you breakfast" _Sonny declares_

"Oh honey that's sweet but I'm not really hungry. I was just going to stop at the doughnut shop and grab a cup of coffee to go with a doughnut and eat it on the way to school" _Carly replies_

"I don't think so. You're going to school today so you need a proper breakfast to start the day to help you keep your focus. Now I made you this amazing breakfast so you'll eat it and enjoy it" _Sonny states as he scoops her in his arms and heads out the door._

 _After wolfing down the breakfast Sonny made her in record time Carly hopped her way towards the closet doors. Grabbing her coat she puts it on then proceeds to get her high heel black boots to go with her suit._

 _Noticing Carly as she cringes a little as she bends down to pick up her boots, Sonny states_ "You can't be serious!"

"What?" _Carly asks back not understanding his problem as she hops towards the couch with her boots in her hands._

"Carly you're in crutches" _Sonny reminds her. The last thing he wanted was Carly to hurt herself even more by wearing high heel boots to school. She should be in running shoes and not wearing five inches heels._

"So" _Carly states sitting on the couch not understanding what was the problem. She always wore heels and she wasn't about to stop now._

"So I don't want my wife falling over in her crutches because she's wearing _five_ _inch_ heels."

"And what do you suggest I wear instead Sonny?" _Carly asks as she cringes while putting her injured foot in her boot_

"Sneakers"

"Are you kidding me? Sonny the only time I wore sneakers was when I was cheerleading in high school. I love my heels and I'm so short without them"

"So you'd rather be in pain wearing those tight boots than to wear sneakers because they make you look shorter?" _Sonny questions exasperated_

"I'm not in pain" _Carly lies_

"Really and what was the cringe across your face as you put on your boot about?"

"That was the look of concentration honey"

"I want you to wear sneakers until you're healed"

"I don't have any" _Carly tells him making up a quick but true excuse not to_

"Max can get you some"

"That will take too long Sonny.

"Well just wear the one shoe and leave your injured ankle wrapped up. I know it's gotta be killing you to put the boot on that foot."

"Ugh will you stop bugging the crap out of me."

 _With a sigh, Sonny says_ "How about some coffee to go? I'll have Max carry it for you."

"No thank you and besides you already made me eat breakfast with you which took a lot more time than it would have if I had went to the doughnut stop like I wanted to. I don't want to be late for school and besides I promised Sidney I would meet up with him a little bit before so we can grab the best seats in the class room."

 _Placing his hands onto his hips, Sonny warns her as she places her other boot on_ "You need to be careful around Sidney"

 _With a heavy sigh, Carly states_ "Sonny I don't want to spend the whole school year fighting with you about this. We're just going to have to agree to disagree about Sidney. Unless you have proof to show me that he is the root to all evil you're going to have to suck it up and accept my friendship with him"

 _As Carly stands up Sonny grabs her crutches that were leaning against his desk and brings them over to her_. "My gut instinct is never wrong and it's telling me that Sidney is not to be trusted"

"Yeah well I'm pretty good at reading people too Sonny and what I see is a jealous husband that is letting the green eye monster get the best of him. Now Sidney is my _**friend**_ and nothing more and my friend better not even get a paper cut on his finger because if he does I will assume you did it. And if something happens to Sidney I won't do that thing you love me doing to ya in bed"

"Sex isn't a barging chip in our marriage Carly" _Sonny replies getting annoyed how devoted his wife was to maintaining her stupid so called friendship with Sidney Moon._

"Oh you can sure as hell bet sex is **off** the table between us if you pay my friend another visit like you did yesterday Sonny."

"Well we can do it on the kitchen floor if you don't like the table" _Sonny jokes trying to lighten the mood since he didn't want his wife to leave home in a huff since she had to look like the happy wife in public and he wouldn't be there to remind her._

 _Shaking her head Carly says_ "Joke all you want Sonny but I mean what I told you. Lay off Sidney or you're going to be very lonely in bed." _With a smile on her face, Carly goes on to say_ "Now give me a kiss because I really have to get going now."

 _Deciding he was going to give her a kiss she wouldn't forget anytime soon, something for her to dream about while she was at school, Sonny frames her face with his hands and plants a hungry hot kiss on her._

 _Moaning into his mouth Carly had a hard time keeping her balance as he kissed her like he was a soldier about to be sent off to war._

"Oh geez" _Jason cringes as he walks into the penthouse seeing Sonny and Carly kissing…_

 _Breaking away from Carly's soft moist lips, Sonny turns his head and glares at Jason for the interruption._

"Hey Jase, I wish I could stay and chat but I _**really**_ need to get going. It's my first day of school!" _Carly states_

 _Giving Carly one last kiss on the cheek Sonny goes on to warn her_ "Stay close to Max and Milo Carly."

"I will…bye" _Carly tells him as she steadies herself with her crutches and then heads to the door to leave._

 _Watching Carly as she left the penthouse Jason asks_ "Should she really be in heels when she's in crutches?"

"Don't get me started on that." _Sonny grumbles out_

"Carly seemed excited to get to school" _Jason notes_

"My room looks like a war zone because she couldn't decide what to wear for school" _Sonny tells him with a wince; just thinking about the mess that was upstairs bugged him._

"Well it's good that she has something to do while you're out working. When Carly gets bored that's when you need to worry because that's when trouble normally happens" _Jason states while eating the leftover bacon._

"Trouble can still follow her at school with Sidney Moon. I can't believe that guy ratted me out to my own wife" _Sonny grumbles_

"We'll figure out his game. Max and Milo will be there watching the whole time and not to mention our undercover men so if Sidney is up to no good he won't get away with it" _Jason states_

"We need to get this Sidney Moon situation resolved and the sooner the better." _Sonny declares_

"I agree but we also have a lot of work to do at the warehouse. Speaking of work you never showed up yesterday. Where were you anyways?" _Jason asks_

_Giving Jason a knowing look, Sonny asks_ "Do you really want to know what I was doing last night Jason?"

"You know what forget I even asked…I don't need to know." _Jason states having a feeling Carly was the reason why Sonny never showed up…_ "So are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah" _Sonny sighs as he makes his way towards the closet to grab his coat. As he puts the coat on Sonny goes on to say_ "I still can't believe he blabbed to Carly and I can't do a damn thing about it because Carly is determine to defend that loser!"

"We'll figure out soon enough what Sidney is really after"

"It better not be my wife because I'll personally _**neuter**_ the son of a bitch if I find out he makes a single attempt to flirt with _**my**_ wife!" _Sonny snaps out as they head out the penthouse to go to the warehouse._

 **Corinthos-Morgan Warehouse (Sonny's Office)**

"I'm telling you Benny I'm getting a bad vibe off that guy! Especially since he's hanging around my wife like some sort of lost puppy! There has got to be something you missed in the background check you did on that Sidney Moon punk! FIND IT!" _Sonny yells and pounds his fist down on his desk as he stares straight at Benny_

 _Benny quickly nods then says_ "Boss I'll check again and I'll try to go deeper if I have to since on the last one I did he seemed pretty clean."

"No way the guy is _that_ clean Benny! Nobody's that perfect! I'm telling you my gut is telling me he's trouble..."

 _Benny debated whether to say this next part but he braced himself for a blow up from Sonny just in case_ "Well uh sir...maybe the guy is clean and the vibe you're getting off of him is because maybe you might be...I don't know uh..."

"Spit it out Benny! Maybe I'm being what?"

"Jealous that he's hanging around your wife..." _Benny jumps a little when Sonny's eyes bulge out and he pounds his fist on the desk again_

"Why does everyone think I'm jealous?! I'm not jealous!" _Standing up from his chair, Sonny places his hands onto the desk and leans forward to stare his accountant straight into the eyes_ "You missed something Benny! Go find it and don't come back until you do!"

"Yes sir...and I'll uh just leave these contracts and other papers that need your signature for you to look over later and get back with me." _Benny quickly replies and even quicker stands up from his chair and hurries out the door._

 _Exhaling a frustrated breath, Sonny began to wonder how things were going with Carly at school; he hadn't heard from her for a while so he decided to call her guards and get a check up._

 _Picking up his desk phone, Sonny sits back down in his chair and dials_ "Max! How the hell come I haven't heard from you yet? You were supposed to be calling me with updates."

"Sorry Boss I was just about to call you and let you know everything is going fine; Mrs. C is just now getting out of her first class and that Sidney guy is carrying her books for her. I'm assuming because she can't since she's walking with her crutches."

"What do you mean he's carrying her books?! That's what you and Milo are there for!"

"Sir you told us to be discrete so we've been hanging back but making sure to stay close and keep an eye on Mrs. C and everything that happens around her."

"How close are they walking? Is he close enough to put an arm around her or is there enough space for another person to stand between them."

"Uh I don't know boss, I guess there's enough room for someone to stand between them; I mean Mrs. C is walking with her crutches so he can't very well put his arm around her or anything."

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR YOUR OPINION MAX! NOW IF THERE'S ENOUGH ROOM FOR SOMEONE TO STAND BETWEEN THEM THEN I WANT YOU IN IT!"

"Okay sir but I don't think that Mrs. C will like that very much...besides they are about to go into another class right now."

 _Pissed off and realizing that Max was right that Carly wouldn't like it if he stood between her and Sidney, Sonny exhales a heated breath_ "Okay! Forget about standing between them but you better keep a close eye on my wife and that guy! I don't trust him."

"Yes sir...Mrs. Corinthos' won't be out of this next class for almost a hour so she'll be safe inside and when the class is out I will call you back."

"The second the class is out you better call me! And if you see that punk try anything with my wife anything at all like if he puts his arm around her, if he gets too close to her or even if he brushes the hair out of her eyes I want you to break his arm and ask questions later you understand what I'm saying Max?!"

"I understand Boss..."

"Good" _Sonny snaps and then says_ "Has Carly spotted the other guards blending in with the students?"

"No I don't think so sir..." _Max replies_ "She hasn't said anything so I don't think she's spotted them."

"Good, that's good...make sure they keep it that way. Between you and Milo and the extra guards there at the school my wife should be safe...remember Sorel is still out there somewhere. The bastard is an idiot but I wouldn't put it past him to try something with my wife so I'm trusting you to keep safe what's most important to me Max."

"Don't worry sir Mrs. C is safe on my watch."

"Remember to call me as soon as she gets out of class...that should be her last class for the day right? She only has two classes I think."

"Uh sir, I actually think she has three classes so she should have one more class after this one."

"Damn it..." _Sonny curses_ "Why the hell does she have to have all these classes?" _he sighs then says_ "Just call me when she gets out!" _he hangs up the phone_

 _Deciding to try to keep himself busy with work, Sonny starts to look through and sign the papers Benny left on his desk for him...for a little while it worked but once he had gone through everything his mind was stuck right back on Carly at school and wondering what was going on with her and Sidney._

 _Frustrated he stands up from his chair and storms his way out of his office...he made the rounds of the warehouse while barking out orders to the workers and not doing it none to nicely. It was clear to everyone around the warehouse that Sonny was in a piss poor mood and if they knew what was best for them that they would stay out of his way and have the least amount of contact with him as possible._

 _Now standing out at the loading docks, Sonny is yelling at a truck driver for being late; Jason sees and hears Sonny yelling at the poor truck driver so he walks over to him._

"Sonny" _Jason calls out to him and Sonny turn around with a scowl_ "It's not his fault for being late...he called and let Benny know he was being held up by a bad accident on the interstate."

 _With one last look over to the poor driver he'd just succeeded in terrifying, Sonny waves him off and then walks over to Jason._

"How come no one told me I'm only the boss around here?"

"Okay what's wrong? You're clearly in a bad mood since you're walking around here yelling and screaming at everybody."

"I'm fine there's nothing wrong" _Sonny snaps back and then exhales a breath_ "Okay so maybe I've been a little moody."

"Maybe?" _Jason says with a little chuckle_

"Okay a lot moody..." _Sonny replies then says_ "It's just that today is Carly's first day at PCU and I just can't shake this bad feeling in the pit of my gut about that Sidney punk she's hanging around with and to top it off Sorel is still out there lurking somewhere." _he pauses for a brief moment_ "I wouldn't put it past the idiot to make a move and use Carly to do it."

"Hey Carly is safe we have Max and Milo with her and plus extra guards around the campus looking out for her."

"She better be safe Jason because I couldn't take it if something happened to my wife like something happened to Lily."

"What happened to Lily was not your fault...her father set that up it's all on him for what happened to his daughter. And Carly is safe we've both made sure of it."

"Yeah but she's still hanging around that Sidney Moon and it's bugging the hell out of me."

"I can see that" _Jason smirks then says_ "Benny told me you ordered another background check on the guy...I agree we should keep checking him out because just like you I don't get a good feeling off the guy."

"That's what I told Carly but she's so hell bent on believing the guy walks on water or whatever..."

"Whatever it is he's hiding we will find out and we will handle it..." _Jason tells him_

"We better find something soon that I can take back to Carly and convince her that her new found Buddy isn't all that he seems."

"We will"

 _Sonny sighs as he runs a hand through his hair_ "Can you handle things here for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah sure...why?"

"I'm gonna go home and wait for Carly to get back; I can't focus on work anyway and I'm pretty sure everyone around here would be glad to see me leave for the day."

"Yeah I'm sure they'll be ecstatic..." _Jason says with a little laugh_ "You go home and try to calm down and I'll stay here and do all the work."

 _Sonny shakes his head with a little laugh of his own then says_ "That's what you're here for anyway."

 _They both laugh a little bit...Sonny tells him he'd see him later and then makes his way out of the warehouse and to the limo to go back to the penthouse._

 _A few hours later Sonny was pacing the living room floor waiting for Carly to return home from school. By the time on his watch he figured Carly should be home any minute and he couldn't wait to see her beautiful face. He missed her but he also hated the fact that Sidney had spent most of the day hanging around his wife. He couldn't wait for her to come home since it meant she would be away from Sidney Moon._

 _Sonny knew Carly assumed he was jealous of the guy which he WASN'T he just had a bad feeling about the guy that refused to go away. He learnt a long time ago to never ignore his gut feeling so he wasn't about to start now especially since it involved his wife. Carly was his wife which meant it was his job to protect her even if she didn't think she need protecting. As the penthouse door opens Sonny assumes it was his wife so he was really disappointed to see Luke Spencer walking inside his home._

"Oh it's just you" _Sonny grumbles out_

"Nice to see ya too partner" _Luke remarks back at the disappointed look across his partners face at seeing him._

"Nothing against you Luke but I was waiting for my wife to return home from her first day of school at PCU." _Sonny states as he makes his way towards the mini bar to make himself a much needed drink…_ "Care for a drink?"

"I never refuse a drink and I'm not about to start now" _Luke states as Sonny pours him a glass of Brandy as Luke goes on to tell Sonny_ "I ran into Barbra-Jean on the docks and she was pretty upset. She told me about the favor she asked ya for _" Watching Sonny as he drank down his drink he can tell his friend wasn't listening to a word he was saying about his baby sister so Luke asks_ "Are you okay man?"

 _Placing his now empty glass onto the mini bar, Sonny asks_ "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" _Luke asks concern_

"Yeah. I'm fine" _Sonny shrugs his shoulders; truth was he was wondering as Luke babbled on about something what was taking Carly so long to come home._

"You sure?" _Luke asks not buying it since his friend was clearly concern over something_

"Yeah" _Sonny insists_

"Well I was telling ya I bumped into my baby sister. She was really heartbroken man. She told me she asked you to find her baby girl"

"Yeah…sorry about that" _Sonny sighs out heavily since he HATED he had to lie and break Bobbie's heart but he wouldn't betray his wife._

 _Frowning, Luke wonders why Sonny was apologizing to him since he had done his baby sister a favor. Sure he didn't find the girl she gave up but at least Sonny gave it his best shot._

"You don't need to apologize man. I wanted to thank you for trying to help her out. I tired telling her that there was no way we could find her baby girl before she went to ya but now that she heard it from you she knows that she gave it her best try but there is no hope in ever seeing her kid again. She'll be finally able to move on. I know she hasn't spoken much about the baby girl she gave up but I know first-hand how much it's eating up inside that she had to do it for the child's own good. _"_

"You don't need to thank me" _Sonny replies feeling like dirt._

 _He didn't deserve Bobbie's or Luke's gratitude because he was lying to them. If Luke was lying to him the way he was to Luke he would never forgive Luke for it but here he was doing what he thought was unforgivable for the sake of his wife._

"Hey don't blame yourself man. I'm not surprised you couldn't find her. The way we left Barbra-Jean's kid there was no way in hell anyone could trace the kid back to her." _Luke states before drinking down his drink_

"Yeah" _Sonny nods with a heavy sigh_

 _Placing his empty glass beside Sonny's Luke could tell there was something clearly off with his friend by his demeanor but he also knew it was unlikely his friend would tell him what was wrong._

"Well partner if you need me just give me a ring. I'll head out and give you and your wife some privacy"

"Bye Luke" _Sonny calls out as he pours himself another drink._

 _Meanwhile at the park Bobbie was sitting on one of the park bench's watching young mothers and nannies running around after the young toddlers that were in the park playing. Lucas was on the school bus on his way to Tony's right about now since it was Tony's night to have him._

 _Bobbie was left alone with her thoughts and her thoughts were on the child she gave up years ago. She hadn't thought about the daughter she gave up in such a long time because the memories of having to give her up was just too painful but ever since she had that dream of her daughter begging for her help she couldn't stop thinking about her. She didn't know what type of person her daughter turned out to be or what her name was but regardless wherever she was she loved her little girl dearly and wished her all the happiness in the world._

 _Hearing a couple laughing Bobbie glances sideways and frowns when she sees a man she never seen before walking along side Sonny's wife starring like a smitten man at Carly as she laughs out loud._

"Carly" _Bobbie calls out her name which causes Carly to stop laughing about whatever she was laugh about. The smile on her face disappears as a tense look appears across her face._

 _Hearing Bobbie call out her name Carly inwardly groans since Bobbie was the LAST person she wanted to see or talk to._

"Are you alright?" _Sidney asks concerned since Carly was in such a great mood after class_

 _Carly asked him if he wanted to take a walk with her to the park much to the dismay of her guards who had tried to convince her to go directly home. They claimed she needed to give her ankle a rest but he had a feeling they feared what Sonny Corinthos would do to her if she showed up home late from school._

 _Sidney was concerned for her welfare since he knew first hand that Sonny had a bad temper but Carly had insisted she was fine and that she wanted to get an ice-cream cone in the park to celebrate their first day at PCU. They'd been walking around the park for a while just talking about their classes…they hadn't yet gotten their ice cream since they were so caught up in talking. Everything was going fine between them up until that redheaded woman had called out Carly's name._

"I'm fine" _Carly sighs out heavily as Bobbie made her way over towards them._

 _Sidney was her friend but she wanted to keep the fact that Bobbie was her mother a secret from the world. Bobbie had given her up and she would never forgive her for that._

"Carly...it's funny running into you here at the park"

"Nothing funny about it, it's a park people go to parks all the time after all" _Carly comments as she makes a quick glace behind her where Max and Milo were standing and starring back at her._

"Are you alright dear?" _Bobbie asks concerned since Carly seemed so distant towards her and she couldn't understand why._

"Yeah, fine" _Carly simply responds as she looks back at Bobbie wishing she would just GO AWAY and leave her the hell alone._

 _Bobbie gave her up so she had no fucking right to ask her how she was doing and she didn't get to be involved in her life even if she didn't know she was the daughter she gave up._

 _It also angered her that Bobbie couldn't tell she was her daughter because you would think a parent would recognize their own child even if they gave the child up for adoption. You would think some motherly instincts would kick in or she would feel some sort of tug of her heart strings being around her but obviously Bobbie felt nothing while around her because Bobbie NEVER loved her._

 _Seeing how upset Carly seemed to be around this woman and not liking it at all Sidney shifts the books he was holding into his left hand as he places his right hand on Carly's shoulder to give her some moral support as he states_ "We should really get going" _he rubs his hand on her shoulder and down some onto her back_

 _Both Max and Milo inwardly groan when they see that Sidney punk place his hand the boss's wife. They knew the boss was going to be MAD about this but they also knew they couldn't do a damn thing about it since Mrs. Corinthos would come to his defense and they didn't want to upset Carly. They were also in the public eye around children and they feared if they did what the boss wanted them to do to Sidney if he got too close to his wife one of the mother's or nannies would call in the cops which was something the boss didn't need right now._

"And who might you be?" _Bobbie asks wondering why this man was standing so close to Carly and placing his hand onto her shoulder like that. She knew Sonny well enough to know he wouldn't approve of this strange man touching his wife like that._

"Hi. I'm Sidney…Sidney Moon."

"And he's right we have to go Bobbie." _Carly states curtly_

"Can I have a little moment with you alone Carly before you leave?" _Bobbie asks since she didn't like what she was seeing and wanted to make sure this Sidney Moon fellow wasn't taking advantage of Sonny's wife._

"I'm sorry but I really don't have the time to talk." _Carly states_

"And we have to be somewhere" _Sidney adds in as he silently wonders why Carly seemed so on edge around this woman._

"Bye" _Carly calls out as she strolls past Bobbie with her crutches as Max and Milo follow behind._

 _Watching as that Sidney guy walked next to Carly's side as she went by her with her crutches Bobbie couldn't help but worry that Sonny's marriage was headed for trouble._

 **Jake's**

 _After leaving the park despite Max and Milo's plea for her to call it a day and go back home Carly had ordered them to take her and Sidney to Jake's because she needed a drink and she also wanted to talk to Sidney about Sonny's visit. She was planning on doing it over ice-cream cones but Bobbie had ruined that and since she needed a drink after seeing her mother she ordered Max and Milo to take them to Jake's._

 _Inside of Jake's Carly and Sidney sat at a table near the pool table with two beers in front of them and some chilly fries they ordered as Max and Milo stood guard by the entrance._

"Are you alright?" _Sidney asks concerned since Carly hardly spoke to him in the limo on the way over to the bar._

"Yeah. I'm fine" _Carly states with a forced smile plastered across her face not wanting to talk about Bobbie._

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed uncomfortable around that lady we bumped into at the park"

"She's not my favorite person in the world. I just prefer to be away from her. Anyways there is a reason why I wanted to go to the park with you other than to get ice-cream cones to celebrate our first day of school" _Carly confesses_

"Oh?" _Sidney asks hoping she was ready to open up about the horrors about being Sonny Corinthos wife._

"I wanted to apologize for my husband. He won't do it himself because he's stubborn but he was wrong and he shouldn't have gone over to your place to try and scare you off. My husband is very over protective of me and his jealousy got the better of him" _Carly states in between bites of fries._

"You don't need to apologize for him. I'm just concerned for you Carly. Your husband seemed really upset and I don't want you to be on the receiving end of his anger"

"My husband would never do anything to hurt me. Look I know the rumors that are out there about my husband and he does have a temper but he would never ever hurt me. He would rather die than to hurt me. My husband loves me very much and just wants to protect me. He doesn't trust easily but I hope in time he'll see how wrong he was about you and that he realizes you're a good guy and all you want to do is be my friend and that you're not trying to use me for whatever reason" _Carly explains not wanting Sidney to get the wrong idea about her marriage._

 _She knew by the way Sonny tried to scare Sidney off he was probably questioning himself about how Sonny treated her at home so she wanted to make sure he understood that Sonny would never hurt her._

"Well I don't want to cause problems in your marriage"

"You're not" _Carly insists_ "Sonny knows my heart belongs to him and he has nothing to worry about. He also gave me his word he would respect my friendship with you and what happened last night will never happen again"

"Alright so we will stay friends then" _Sidney replies disappointed that Carly was still defending that prick._

"To our friendship" _Carly grins as she raises her beer bottle_

"To our friendship" _Sidney smiles back as he clings his beer bottle against hers._

 **Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4**

 _When the door finally opens Sonny wrongly assumes yet again it was Carly that had finally arrived home from school as Bobbie walks in with a concerned look across her face._

"Sonny, hi I hope I'm not disturbing you"

"No it's fine Bobbie" _Sonny states as he watches her shut the door closed behind her_

"Is Carly home?"

"Afraid not" _Sonny comments..._

 _He was going to call Max and Milo to find out what the hell was keeping his wife from coming home when Bobbie walked in. He knew that if something was truly wrong Max and Milo would call him logically but he was starting to worry._

"Oh. I was afraid of that. Look Sonny I don't want to cause any trouble for you and you know I wish you nothing but happiness with your wife right?"

"Yeah" _Sonny nods wondering what she was getting at while silently wondering if something happened between Carly and Bobbie. Carly had promised him she wouldn't sneak out revenge on her mother but he was starting to think since Bobbie was here maybe she had lied to him._

"You're my friend and I care for you and Carly but I thought you should know that I bumped into Carly in the park before I came over here and she was acting strangely towards me. I couldn't understand why at first but then I started to think that maybe your wife didn't want me around because of the man she was with when I saw her"

"Man? What man?" _Sonny asks with a clench jaw as he silently tells himself it BETTER not be Sidney Moon._

"Sidney something. I forget his last name Carly and her friend left pretty fast"

"Sidney Moon?"

"Right that's his last name. Anyways I just wanted to give you the heads up that this Sidney guy seemed into your wife. I don't want to cause you any problems but the way he placed his hand on Carly's shoulder and started rubbing on her back…"

"He did what?!" _Sonny asks interrupting her as his anger starts to boil inside of him. What the HELL where Milo and Max doing while that loser was touching all on his wife Sonny silently wonders?!_

"I'm sorry I'm making you mad but he seemed pretty protective of Carly. I felt I had to tell you what I saw so you're not blindsided. I was devastated when Tony cheated on me and I don't want the same to happen to you. I'm not saying Carly doesn't love you I know she does but that Sidney guy is a good looking man and she's only human. I never thought Tony would cheat on me and he did. I just want to give you a heads up that Sidney may be trying to put the moves on your wife."

"Thank you Bobbie but my wife wouldn't cheat on me like Tony did with you. Carly and I are happy together and no one is going to tear us apart." _Sonny states as he clenches his hands by his side feeling like bashing his fist into a wall._

 _Now this stupid friendship Carly had with Sidney was making people start to doubt his marriage and he wouldn't stand for it! This friendship was going to_ _ **END**_ _and end the second his wife came home! If someone close to him like Bobbie Spencer could think Sidney was a threat to his marriage so can a jackass like Taggert._

"I hope so Sonny because I happen to think you and Carly make a great couple and the last thing I would want is for some guy to take advantage of Carly."

"No one is going to take advantage of my wife. But I thank you for coming to me with your concerns Bobbie."

"No problem" _Bobbie states with a small smile across her face before leaving the penthouse._

 _As Bobbie leaves the penthouse Sonny grabs the phone receiver that was on his desk and calls Max to tell him to bring HIS WIFE HOME NOW or there would be hell to pay!_

 **Jake's**

 _Max and Milo sit at a table watching Carly and her friend Sidney talking and drinking their beers..._

 _Milo looks to his brother and asks_ "Max are you sure we should have brought Mrs. C here instead of taking her home? I don't think the boss is gonna like this..."

"Well that means the boss can't find out about it now can he so you're gonna have to keep your big mouth shut!" _Max says in a hushed but sharp whisper as he leans over to his little brother_ "If it were up to me we wouldn't be here but Mrs. C insisted that we bring them here." _sitting back in his chair, Max exhales a exhausted breath as he looks back over to Carly sitting at a nearby table with Sidney_ "I just hope we don't regret this."

 _Max spoke to soon because at that exact moment his cell phone starts to ring; he reaches into his breast pocket of his suit jacket and takes out his phone. Looking at the caller ID he swallows hard when he sees that it was Sonny; in that instant his stomach became tied up in knots and he hadn't even answered the phone yet._

"It's the boss" _Max says to Milo with a scared look_

 _Milo's eyes open wide in worry as he asks_ "What are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know...why don't you talk to him?" _Max tries to hand Milo his phone_

 _Shaking his head no, Milo says_ "He's calling your phone you answer it..."

"Chicken!" _Max says_

"Uhhh yeah..." _Milo admits_

 _Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, Max prepares himself before finally answering the phone_ "Hello...Boss hey how's it going?" _he had to hold the phone back from his ear with all the yelling Sonny was doing._

 _Milo gulped as he watched his brother...he was glad the boss wasn't talking to him_

"SHUT UP ALL YOU GET TO DO IS LISTEN!" _Sonny yells_ "You were supposed to bring my wife home as soon as her last class was over! Her last class ended at one o'clock and it's almost half past three now so what I want to know from you Max is why am I at home and my wife isn't?!" _when he doesn't hear an answer back fast enough, Sonny yells_ "AM I TALKING TO MYSELF MAX! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! Why didn't you bring my wife back home after her class?! Where the hell did you take her?!"

"B-but you told me not to speak..."

"Max don't make me have to reach through this phone and **kill** you! WHERE IS MY WIFE?!

"Jake's sir...Mrs. C wanted us to take her to Jake's."

"Jakes?! Why did she want to go there and for that matter why didn't you call and tell me?!"

 _With his heart pounding in his chest, Max stutters a little as he answers_ "Wwell yyou see sir, Mrs. C asked us to take her to Jake's so that she and that guy Sidney could talk or something. Mrs. C didn't want me to say anything to you about taking her there sir...ssshe said that it would be fine and that they wouldn't stay long."

 _Hearing that his wife was at a bar with a man he didn't trust as far as he could throw him, Sonny grits his teeth as he says in a low deadly tone_ "You took my wife to a _**bar**_ with that **Prick**!"

"Yyyes sir" _Max replies but has to pull the phone away from his ear once again..._

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BRING HER HOME AFTER HER LAST CLASS!" _when Max tried to get a word in, Sonny yells even louder_ "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!" _he tells him and then continues with his rant_ "Bring my wife home right NOW MAX! And I will deal with you and Milo later believe that but for right now you get your asses in gear and BRING MY WIFE BACK HOME!" _he slams the phone back down on the receiver_

 _When the call ends, Max puts it back into his jacket pocket as he looks at Milo and says_ "We gotta go...he wants us to bring Mrs. C back **ASAP** "

"Yeah I heard..." _Milo replies_

 _Standing up Max says_ "He also said he'd deal with us later..."

"You don't think he'll have us wacked do you?" _Milo says with a worried look across his face_

 _A brief moment passes and then Max replies_ "I hope not...but right now we need to bring Mrs. C back home before he gets even more pissed off."

 _Max and Milo walk over to the table where Carly and Sidney were sitting...they are now standing in front of them. As two huge shadows tower over them, both Carly and Sidney look up and see the two large bodyguards staring down at them._

"What are you two doing towering over us like that?" _Carly asks_ "If you don't mind we'd like some privacy to finish our conversation."

"That's just it Mrs. C, your conversation is over for now..." _Max tells her_

 _With a confused look, Carly replies_ "What do you mean my conversation is over? It's over when I say it's over."

"Mr. C would like for us to bring you home..." _Milo tells her_

"Well you know what you call Sonny back and tell him I'll be home in a little while." _Carly tells them_

 _Sidney interrupts saying_ "You know if you have to leave I don't mind..." _inwardly he was telling himself that this is just more proof that Sonny is controlling over Carly_ "We can talk later or I'll just see you at school at our next class meeting."

"No its fine we can stay..."

"Actually you can't Mrs. C" _Max tells her and then says_ "Mr. C made it clear for us to bring you back to the penthouse. He didn't like the fact that we brought you here to Jake's instead of bringing you back home."

"You tattled on me to Sonny about coming here?!" _Carly snaps in frustration_

"Carly its okay you can go...besides I have some place to be anyway."

"Are you sure because I don't want you to rush off because my husband is being impatient nor do I want you to feel you have to keep your distance because he doesn't like you."

"I'm sure" _Sidney tells her_ "And besides you assured me that I wouldn't get another visit from your husband and that we are friends so don't worry about it if you have to go then go. I'll just see you later."

"Okay well then I'll see you at school..." _Carly stands up from her chair and Sidney stands up as well_ "Bye and thanks for the beer."

"No problem" _Sidney smiles_

 _Max hands Carly's crutches to her..._

 _With a glare clearly pissed off Carly snatches the crutches out of his hand and doesn't say a word as she starts to make her way towards the exit; Milo follows behind Carly but Max gives Sidney one last BACK THE FUCK OFF look since he saw the look in his eyes while watching Carly leave. After he was assured that Sidney got his silent warning, Max leaves out the bar and joins Carly and Milo in the limo._

 **~Back inside Jake's~**

 _Sidney sits back down at the table and pulls out his cell phone to dial a number; the phone starts ringing and he waits for it to pick up on the other line. When he doesn't get an answer the voice mail picks up instead so he decides to leave a message._

"Taggert it's me Sid...I'm more convinced than ever that we have to save Carly from that animal. I don't care what it takes but we have to find something to use so we can set her free of this marriage and she won't have to pretend anymore that it's real. Call me back man we need to talk."

 **Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4**

 _On the limo ride home back to the penthouse, Carly was fuming mad! She couldn't believe that Sonny would order Max and Milo to bring her home like that. What did Sonny think she was some sort of child?! She was his wife not some child he needed to scold for coming home late! The only reason he's mad is because she was with Sidney! This jealousy of his was gonna have to stop and she was gonna tell him just that the second she got back to the penthouse!_

 _With her crutches, Carly quickly makes her way over to the elevators with Max and Milo following behind her. Both Max and Milo couldn't understand how she was able to move so fast with the crutches...they were afraid if she didn't slow down that she might trip or fall._

"Uh Mrs. C maybe you should slow down a little bit. I mean we wouldn't want you to fall and hurt your ankle again." _Max says as he quickly walks on one side of her while Milo was walking on her other side._

"Yeah, Mrs. C the boss wouldn't want you to injure yourself again; you probably should slow down a little bit or I can carry you if you like." _Milo adds in_

 _Not stopping as she continues through the lobby and is now almost to the elevator, Carly tells him_ "Unless you want me to stop and beat you both with these crutches I suggest you be quiet and leave me alone right now Max and Milo!"

 _Just as they arrived at the elevators the doors opened as a few passengers came walking off...Carly walks inside and Max and Milo hurry inside before she could push the close button._

 _The two brothers stand on the opposite side of the elevator away from Carly and didn't say a word as they pass looks at each other...they didn't want her to direct her anger towards them and decide to actually beat them with her crutches like she threatened to. They had enough problems being on Sonny's bad side already..._

 _Sonny was pacing the floor like a caged animal but stops in place when he looks over to see the door open and Carly comes walking inside._

"Finally! It's about time you made it home..."

"You don't get to talk because I'm talking now!" _Carly tells him as she makes her way over to stand in front of him_ "Just where the hell do you get off ordering me home like I'm some child?! Have you lost your mind completely Sonny?"

"You were supposed to come home after class but here I find out you went to Jake's with that Prick Sidney! Why the hell would you go to Jake's with him instead of coming home to your husband?!"

"Oh my GOD Sonny why do we have to go through this same song and dance every time! When are you going to get it through your thick skull that we are just friends? This jealousy thing you have going on is getting out of hand and it needs to stop right now!"

"Jealous? Is that what you think I am...jealous?" _Sonny asks_

"If the shoe fits wear it and I hate to tell you Sonny but the shoe fits you perfectly!"

"I'm not jealous! Why does everyone assume I'm jealous when I'm not! To be jealous that would mean that something is going on between you and Sidney..."

 _Interrupting him, Carly says_ "Nothing's going on..."

"I know that because you know why..." _Sonny snaps back at her then lowers his voice as he looks straight into her eyes and says_ "You want me just as much as I want you; our relationship isn't in the same place as it was when we first got married."

"I know...and I'm glad it's not that way anymore Sonny but you are going to have to give up this crazy idea that Sidney is the devil incarnate. He's a friend and nothing more; will you please just drop this already."

"Can't do that...everything in my gut is telling me that guy is bad news." _Sonny replies and then pauses for a brief moment before telling her_ "I don't want you to see him anymore; I get that you won't be able to avoid him at school but other than that I don't want him around you anymore. I forbid you from seeing him."

 _Carly had to laugh at his statement_ "You forbid me?! I'm sorry you must have me confused with one of your guards that you can order around or something because you don't forbid me anything!"

"Carly this is serious the guy isn't to be trusted! I can't prove it yet but I will get the proof and you'll have to realize that I was right all along and you should have listened to me."

"You know I'm just gonna forget you said anything about forbidding me anything because I know your jealousy is in overdrive now...I'm gonna let it slide but don't ever let those words come out of your mouth again because nobody forbids me anything."

 _Sighing, Sonny says_ "I don't want to fight with you about this anymore so I won't say anything more on the subject to you until I have the proof. Like I said you will see once I find out what he's up to that I was right."

"Sonny you've looked and looked and looked and haven't been able to find anything bad about him so just take the hint and realize that you can actually be wrong this time."

"I'm not wrong and I'll prove it to you..."

"Well until you do Sidney is gonna stay my friend and you are going to have to accept it..."

"For now..." _Sonny replies and then reaches out to take her crutches_

"Sonny I need those give them back..." _Carly tells him as she watches him stand the crutches up against the wall by the stairs; she quickly balances herself on the back of the couch that was luckily nearby_

"No you don't, you got me..." _Sonny replies as he walks back over to her then scoops her up into his arms and carries her around the couch for her to sit._

 _After he places her down on the couch and sits next to her, Carly just shakes her head at him while running a hand through her hair_ "What am I gonna do with you? You drive me up the wall but there is no other place or anyone else I want to be with."

 _Sonny flashes his dimples at her_ "You know what it is don't you...you know why you're drawn to me like a moth to a flame?"

 _With a smirk, Carly ask_ "Why?"

"It's the dimples..." _Sonny laughs and his dimples deepen_ "They're mesmerizing so there's no need in fighting it."

 _Laughing at him, Carly gives his shoulder a little push_ "You're crazy you know that right."

"Just crazy about my wife..." _Sonny tells her_

 _Carly moves in closer to him and places a hand to his cheek as she leans into his lips for a kiss; Sonny accepts her lips upon his and kisses her back tenderly. She moves even close so that she could straddle his lap and Sonny places his hands onto her hips. Carly frames his face in the palms of her hands while kissing him passionately._

 _Pulling back from his lips, Carly stares into his eyes and asks_ "Did you like that?"

"What kinda question is that?" _Sonny asks with a little laugh as his dimples are on full blast_ "Of course I like it but I'll like it even more if we could get some of these clothes off ya"

 _Sonny places his hands onto the buttons of her shirt and starts trying to unbutton them...Carly lowers his hands from her shirt even though he got most of them undone which she thought was amazingly fast._

"Uh, uh, uh you don't get to sample the goods until you promise me never to do what you did again."

"You're kidding right?"

"Sonny you embarrassed me by having Max and Milo come over and demand I end my conversation with Sidney and bring me back home on your orders."

"I'm not gonna apologize for looking out for my wife..." _Sonny tells her then says_ "I was worried about you when you didn't come home after class. You didn't call and Max didn't call so I called him and that's when he told me about you being at Jake's."

"Okay maybe I should have called but still did you have to make Max and Milo come over like a couple of cavemen and drag the little woman back home?"

"I'll make sure they are more discrete next time but hopefully there won't have to be."

"I guess that's as good of an apology that I'm gonna get huh."

 _Flashing his dimples again, Sonny says_ "Take it or leave it sweetheart..." _Carly rolls her eyes at him and shakes her head...Sonny then remembers back to his conversation with Bobbie and then says_ "You know at first when you weren't home on time I was upset but I didn't get angry until after Bobbie came over and told me about seeing you in the park with Sidney."

"Bobbie came to see you? Why?" _Carly asks curiously_

"She uh...she came to tell me about seeing you with your _friend_ at the park."

"You mean to tell me she came and tattled on me to my husband about walking in the park with a friend?"

"Yeah well she said she was concerned..."

"About what?!"

"Well for some reason she seems to think you may be cheating on me..." _Sonny tells her and then says_ "Got something to tell me?"

"Why the fuck would she think some crazy shit like that and then go behind my back and tell my husband?!" _Carly rants pissed off more than ever...even more than when she was mad at Sonny for having Max and Milo bring her home_

"She said you were acting strange around her; you didn't want to talk to her and it seemed like you didn't want her around because you were with another man that wasn't me. She also said he put his hand on your shoulder and was rubbing his hand on your back...what was that about?"

"Sonny don't start with that crap again!" _Carly says frustrated and then says_ "I could _**kill**_ her for coming to you and suggesting I'm cheating on you! Why the hell couldn't she mind her own damn business?!"

"I think she was just concerned because her ex husband Tony cheated on her and she didn't want to see the same thing happen to me."

"Unbelievable! Just because she couldn't keep her husband satisfied doesn't mean I can't keep mine satisfied and just because you see someone walking with a friend doesn't automatically mean they are cheating!" _Carly fires back pissed off_

"I know, I believe you...but for the record if that prick puts his hands on you again just be forewarned that I'm gonna break it in half."

 _Shaking her head at him, Carly says_ "Sonny for goodness sakes do we really have to go through this again after we just got finished having this discussion."

"No we don't because we're not gonna agree but I'll tell you what we do have to do and that's have another date night out in the public so we can show the world how happy and real our marriage is." _Sonny tells her and when she starts to try to say something he cuts her off before she can_ "If Bobbie thought that you were having an affair on me then so can anybody else especially that baldheaded jackass Taggert. This is just the excuse he could use to go to the court to try and prove our marriage is fake and they can try to force you to testify against me."

"Ugggghhhhh...all of this just because Bobbie couldn't keep her nose out of where it didn't belong."

"I suggest we go out to dinner tonight at the No Name and then maybe we can go to Luke's and listen to some music..."

"Luke's...you want to go to Luke's? Why not someplace else? What if Bobbie is there and besides I'm not that into blues music..."

"Luke's is perfect because it will be filled with people who can witness us being a happy married couple and hey you won't have to focus on the music cause your focus will be on me kissing you here..." _Sonny places his hands onto her back since she was still straddling his lap and pulls her close; he places a trail of kisses onto her neck_ "And here..." _he frames her face with his hands pulling her to his lips_ "And then over here..." _he kisses the other side of her neck as she tilt her head giving him better access._

 _Carly smiles down at him when he ends his kiss assault of her neck_ "I like that..."

"I know you do..." _Sonny smirks_

"But what if Bobbie is there?"

"Don't worry about Bobbie forgetabout Bobbie all you gotta do is focus on your husband."

 _He leans into her lips to place short but loving kiss onto her lips..._

"I can do that..." _Carly tells him and then says_ "But if Bobbie shows up I won't be held responsible for what happens next. I still can't believe that she told you I was cheating on you."

"Hey, hey, hey...focus" _Sonny tells her and then starts unbuttoning the last buttons that were left unbuttoned_ "Like I'm focusing on getting you outta this shirt."

 _Once he has her shirt fully unbuttoned and off her shoulders, Carly giggles a little before saying_ "Don't start something you can't finish..."

"Who says I can't finish it?" _Sonny tells her and then helps her take the shirt completely off; once he had her out of the shirt his hands go instantly to the back of her bra to unfasten it._

 _Giggling_ "You're the one that wants to go out tonight so we have to go upstairs and get ready..." _Carly tries to tell him_

"We have plenty of time..." _Sonny tells her as he casts a look down to her breasts while he lowers her bra straps down her shoulders; Carly allows him to help her out of the bra as well. Her naked breasts are on perfect display for his hungry eyes_ "Nice...very, very nice."

"Why am I the only one half naked here?" _Carly asks with a little laugh_

 _Carly's playful giggles were soon replaces with soft heated moans as his mouth sucks in one of her nipples and then flicks at the stiffened little nub with his tongue; he switches to her other nipple and gives it the exact same treatment. Closing her eyes, she places her hands onto his shoulders allowing him to do as he pleased with his hot wet mouth sucking in her nipples and kissing all over and around her breasts._

"Sonny..." _Carly moans out his name softly and then says_ "Mmmmm...Sonnnny...maybe we should take this upstairs..." _she makes a look over to the door then looks back at him only to see him looking up at her_ "We don't want to get caught down here you know that door over there doesn't stay shut for long before one of the guards knocks and comes inside with some business talk."

 _Leaning back from her breasts, Sonny begins to think about that for a second and then says_ "Maybe you're right..."

 _And with that said, Sonny stands up from the couch with Carly wrapping her legs around his waist as he carries her up the stairs._

 _Meanwhile out in the hallway Max and Milo stand on opposite sides...Max was standing in front of penthouse 4 and Milo in front of penthouse 2._

"I don't hear anymore yelling; they were pretty loud there for a little while but now it's quiet." _Milo says to his brother_

"Yeah I haven't heard any noise for about ten minutes now..."

 _Milo asks_ "You think it's safe for us to go in there and try to plead our case to the boss so that he won't whack us. I mean he told you over the phone that he'd deal with us later...maybe we can convince him that we were just doing what Mrs. C asked us."

"I'd doubt the boss will want to listen to us...and besides since it's so quiet inside that means one of two things; either they've killed each other or they're...you know."

"Knock on the door...maybe they're just talking and if so we can plead our case and hopefully Mrs. C will back us up." _Milo replies hopefully_

"Are you crazy; do you have a death wish little brother?! The boss was livid at us and Mrs. C wasn't that happy with us either for telling the boss where she was at."

"I know but we can still try...I don't want to get whacked." _Milo says with a scared look_

"Okay I'll knock..."

 _Max knocks on the door and Milo stands behind him; when they don't hear Sonny call for them to come inside they look at each other..._

"Maybe they're in the kitchen..." _Milo says_

 _Max opens the door and they slowly and cautiously walk inside but once they are in and don't see anyone Max tells Milo he's gonna check the kitchen. While Max is checking the kitchen, Milo walks over to the terrace windows to see if they were standing out there but he doesn't see anyone...next he walks over to the couch just as Max is exiting the kitchen._

"They must be upstairs..." _Max tells him and then says_ "We should get out of here..."

 _Milo looks down on the floor next to the couch where he was standing and sees a woman's shirt and bra on the floor._

"Uh, I think you were right when you said they were...you know." _Milo picks up the bra holding it up for Max to see_

 _Rushing over to his little brother, Max says in a sharp whisper_ "Are you nuts put that down and let's get the hell outta here."

 _Milo drops the bra and Max grabs his ear and practically drags Milo out the door as he winces in pain from him pulling on his ear..._

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch..." _Milo chants over and over in pain_

 _Max tells him_ "We never should have come in here why do I listen to you any way; you're the one that's gonna get us whacked. If the boss would have seen us in here and you holding Mrs. C's bra he would have killed us for sure and asked questions later! I swear if the boss doesn't whack you I'll do it myself." _he quietly closes the door behind them..._

 **Luke's Club**

 _A black stretch limo pulls up in front of Luke's Blues Club and inside the back are Michael Sonny Corinthos Jr. and his wife. They had just left from the No Name after having dinner and making sure to put on a display for its patrons; although the clientele of the No Name was an exclusive group mainly those with mob type "connections" Sonny still wanted to go there because it was the only place in town that the chef was up to his standards when it came to cooking._

 _Still inside the back of the limo, Sonny looks over to Carly and says_ "Okay its show time...you ready?"

"To make out with my husband in public..." _Carly says and then looks like she's thinking about it before replying_ "Hmmmmm let me think..."

 _Sonny smirks_ "You know you love it so don't even pretend you don't...and hey you put on more than enough of a show at the No Name. I still can't believe you asked the waiter to bring you some strawberries and whipped cream so you could feed them to me because it makes me horny for you."

 _With a little giggle, Carly replies_ "Well its true...it did make you horny. As soon as I fed you just one you practically jumped my bones in the booth we were sitting in. You would think you'd have been fulfilled enough with all the multiple orgasms you gave me before when you took me upstairs."

"Sweetheart I'll never get enough of giving you multiple orgasms..." _Sonny tells her and flashes his dimples for good measure_ "And when we get back home I plan to give you even more."

 _Nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly looks at him hungrily with that thought in mind and then says_ "Then let's not make this public display last too long because I feel the need to be _naked_ with my husband and him to make me feel soooo goooood."

 _Sonny watches her wet her lips very slowly and it made him want to take her right that second but he knew he couldn't just yet._

 _Grabbing her hand, Sonny says_ "Come on the sooner we go inside the sooner we can leave."

 _Carly giggles as he practically drags her out the limo...once they are out of the limo Sonny grabs her crutches and hands them to her. He walks over to the front passenger side window and gives it a little tap which makes the driver roll down the window._

"Hey Johnny we won't be to long so don't go too far you understand..."

 _Johnny nods and says_ "Yes sir"

 _With that said, Sonny goes back over to Carly and they head inside the club...they were a very beautiful couple and all the patrons of the club immediately took notice of the happy couple as they came inside. Sonny was wearing a black suit with a deep red shirt while Carly wore a sexy little black dress that hugged her figure nicely._

 _Sonny escorts her over to his private table he always had reserved so no one else but him could sit there; it was a good thing he had the table because the club was packed tonight with people dancing, drinking and some playing pool at the pool table on the other side of the room. He pulls out her chair for her to sit then takes her crutches and leans them against a nearby wall and walks back over to the table to take a seat next to her._

"Wow business looks like it's pretty good for Luke tonight..." _Carly remarks as she looks around at the crowded club_

 _Nodding his head to the music, Sonny says_ "Yeah well Luke's is the only really good club to go to in town so he doesn't have a lot of competition."

"Hey aren't you a partner in the club with him?" _Carly asks_

"Yeah...silent partner."

 _Hearing a voice both Sonny and Carly look up_ "And that's just the way I like it...he pays all the bills and I run the joint." _Luke says as he comes walking over to their table_ "Well it looks like Port Charles' number one couple is out for a night on the town. So what can I get ya from the bar? It's on the house...well the house is you so it's on you either way."

 _Sonny just shakes his head at his partner then says_ "You can bring me a scotch and my wife a white wine."

 _Carly looks over to Sonny and says_ "How do you know I want a white wine...maybe I want a beer?"

"Excuse me..." _Sonny says with a slight smirk then looks back up at Luke_ "I stand corrected my wife would like a beer."

"My kinda girl..." _Luke says with a grin then tells them both_ "I'll have a waitress bring your drinks over." _He walks over to the bar and tells one of the waitresses what drinks to bring over to their table_

 _With a soft loving smile_ "Next time just let me order for myself..." _Carly tells Sonny as she places a hand onto his cheek and lets her thumb softly rub back and forth then lowers her hand back down to her lap_

"You drank wine at the No Name so I just assumed; I thought you would want something a little more sophisticated than a beer...but then again Luke's isn't a sophisticated type place."

 _Looking around at the decor that was in the club which there was only one word for and that was TACKY...Carly looks back at her husband and says_ "You got that right..." _she smirks_

"Hey what are you doing all the way over there when you should be right here by my side?" _Sonny says commenting on the small space that was between them_

"Then scoot over closer to me so I can kiss you..." _Carly tells him_

 _Closing the small space between them, Sonny scoots his chair closer and Carly leans into his lips for a kiss. Kissing Sonny was always enjoyable but this little game they were playing in the public made it all the more hot._

 _Yes in the beginning when they started making these public appearances of making out it was just for show to make people think they were a real couple but now that they have become closer and have crossed the intimate line their marriage was most definitely real in all sense of the word. And hey they even agreed to give their marriage a real shot so it wasn't like they were acting to put on appearances like before._

 _The cops may have been right in the beginning that the marriage was fake but now they would be more than wrong with their assumptions. They may not have said those three little words of affection just yet or for that fact admitted it to themselves but the passion and desire they have for one another was definitely obvious._

 _The waitress comes over to the table with the drinks and says_ "Sorry to interrupt"

 _Reluctantly their lips part as they look up at the waitress as she quickly sets down their drinks..._

 _Just as the waitress was about to leave, Sonny tells her_ "Hey uh...listen my wife and I are trying to enjoy ourselves and would like some privacy so uh unless I call you back over we'd like to be left alone." _he takes out a large bill and places it on her tray then flashes a little dimpled smile_

"Sure thing whatever you say..." _The waitress replies as she looks down at the hundred dollar tip he just gave her_

"Thanks" _Sonny smiles with a little nod_

 _As the waitress walks away, Sonny tries to go in for another kiss but Carly pulls back and says_ "Nice tip you gave her...a hundred bucks is a lot for one table."

"Yeah well I just wanted to assure our privacy..." _Sonny tells her then tries to kiss her again_

 _Turning her head slightly so his kiss winds up on her cheek, Carly then turns back to look at him and says..._ "What was with the flashing of the dimples and you smiling at her all about?"

 _Sonny looks at her with a smirk and says_ "What do you mean I was just thanking her for giving us some privacy."

"You didn't have to be all smiley face with her and flashing your dimples at her."

"Wow..." _Sonny's dimples are in full effect as he smiles looking at her green eyed monster showing_ "You know what...jealousy becomes you Mrs. Corinthos."

"I'm not jealous...of her puh-leease." _Carly denies his accusations and then casts a unfriendly look over to the waitress that was walking over to another table with drinks_

"Oh I think you are...look at you you're glaring at the poor girl right now." _Sonny laughs then says_ "And you accuse me of being jealous when your green eyed monster is written all over your face."

"You gave her a huge tip more than she's probably ever gotten I'm sure."

"So?" _Sonny laughs enjoying her being jealous_

"So I just don't understand why you have to be all smiley face with her and flashing your dimples...weren't you the one saying how mesmerizing they are."

"You know you're sexy when you're jealous..." _Sonny tells her then places a hand to her cheek and turns her around so she's looking at him instead of the waitress_ "You don't have to be..." _he glances down to her lips then looks back into her eyes_ "Now kiss me."

 _Not a second later were their lips pressed together in a passionate lip lock...the kiss was so passionate that they began to get looks from others in the club. Needing to feel more of him, Carly moves to sit on his lap; of course Sonny had no objections...their drinks were left untouched as she places a hand to his cheek while her other hand runs her fingers through his hair. Sonny places one hand on the side of her hip while the other is on the small of her back to hold her in place._

 _Since Sonny and Carly were so preoccupied with their kiss they didn't notice Bobbie Spencer walking into the club and heading through the crowd over to the bar. Luke sees his sister walking up to him and he wonders what's wrong because the look on her face didn't seem good. Was she still worrying about the daughter she gave up as a baby?_

"Hey Luke..."

"Hey Barbra-Jean..." _Luke replies then says_ "You look terrible what's wrong?"

"Gee thanks that's just what a girl wants to hear that she looks terrible."

 _Setting a beer down in front of her, Luke says_ "Are you still worrying about that dream you had the other night. Little sister I'm sorry but you're just gonna have to accept that you may never be able to find her."

"I can't accept that Luke...there has to be a way for me to find my baby girl there just has to be." _Bobbie tells him and then sighs_ "But that's not the only thing that has me upset."

"Oh yeah...what else is going on?"

"Well it's about Sonny's new wife Carly..." _Bobbie tells him then goes on to say_ "I saw her in the park earlier today but she wasn't with Sonny. She was with some strange guy and when I tried to talk to her she blew me off. It was like she was trying to get rid of me or something; and the guy she was with seemed real enamored with her. When I was trying to get Carly to come talk with me in private away from him he places his hand on her shoulder rubbing her and she let him do it. So I decided to go to Sonny and give him a heads up of what happened; I hate to think that his new bride is cheating on him but I didn't want him to be blindsided like I was when I found Tony cheating on me in our own bed with another woman." _she exhales a breath then says_ "It just upsets me that's all. I thought they were a great couple I mean I know they were having some problems but I didn't think she would be cheating on him so soon in their marriage."

 _Luke listened to everything she had to say and then looks over to Sonny and Carly making out over at their table; he gestures a hand over towards them for Bobbie to look over there too._

"Well it seems Corinthos didn't believe your suspicions because if he did no way would he be sucking face with her like that."

 _Bobbie looks over to where Luke pointed and sees Carly sitting on Sonny's lap and them kissing like no tomorrow_ "Oh my...they are really going at it aren't they."

"All they need is a room key and a hotel room..." _Luke laughs_

"Maybe I was wrong...maybe she's not cheating on Sonny but that guy she was with was certainly interested in her. I could see it all over his face."

"The way they're going at it over there I'd doubt she's playing the 'Ol slap and tickle with anyone but Sonny...I say you just drop the whole thing."

 _Bobbie looks back over to them still making out and smiles before saying_ "Yeah you're right...but I should at least go over and apologize for what I was thinking. I'm sure Sonny probably asked her about it and no doubt she's angry at me for even suggesting such a thing."

 _When Bobbie makes a move to walk over there, Luke calls out to her_ "Uh Barbra-Jean I wouldn't do that if I were you...it looks like they want their privacy; and besides if Sonny did confront Carly about the guy you saw her with I have no doubt she's not liking you very much right now."

"I still should apologize Luke..." _Bobby insists_

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" _Luke tells her as she walks away from him_

 _Now standing in front of them, Bobbie clears her throat to get their attention but when they continue their kissing not even realizing she was standing there Bobbie clears her throat even louder and then says..._

"Excuse me...uh I'm sorry to interrupt."

 _Sonny and Carly reluctantly pull apart from their intense kiss and look up at Bobbie standing in front of them. Seeing her standing there made Carly mad all over again; how dare she come over to them after she went to Sonny making stupid accusations that she was cheating on him. Sonny could sense Carly's anger and he inwardly hoped that she wouldn't blow up at Bobbie since they were having a date night that was supposed to be about them being a happy couple._

 _Bobbie starts to say_ "I just wanted to come over and apologize..."

 _Cutting her off, Carly says_ "Apologize for what? Apologize for filling my husband's head with crazy ideas that I'm cheating on him?!"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that...I mean when I saw you today in the park and you kind of blew me off I guess I just assumed something that wasn't true. I can tell by that kiss you two just shared that your husband is the only one you are interested in."

"Good I'm glad you can see that...now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you would leave my husband and me alone! And also I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your big nose out of my business. What the hell gave you the right to come to my husband and accuse me of cheating on him?!"

 _Bobbie hated that Carly was so upset with her but she could understand why she was; she tries to apologize again_ "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that..."

 _Not letting her off the hook, Carly fires back_ "You're damn right you shouldn't have and from now on just stay the hell away from me! I don't want to talk to you, I don't want your advice and I sure as hell don't need you going to my husband filling his head with crazy ideas of me cheating on him!"

"Carly" _Sonny says her name as he caresses his hand on her leg to calm her down_ "Bobbie apologized and I'm sure she won't make the mistake of accusing you of something you didn't do any more."

 _Looking at him, Carly says_ "Well I don't accept her apology!" _looking back up at Bobbie, Carly says_ "Did you hear that? I **don't** accept your apology and I would like you to leave out of my husband's club."

"This is my brother's club..." _Bobbie starts to say_

 _Cutting her off, Carly fires back_ "But my husband pays all the bills here and if I say you go then you **GO**!"

 _Luke was watching everything from the moment Bobbie went over to the table and he saw that Sonny's wife wasn't taking to Bobbie for coming over apologizing just like he suspected she wouldn't. Deciding to go over to back his sister up if she needed him, Luke heard Carly ordering Bobbie to leave the club..._

"I don't think so darlin; my sister ain't goin no where! This here is my club and your husband is just a _**"Silent"**_ partner nothing more. I get that you're upset about what Bobbie told Sonny but she apologized for it! Now you don't have to accept it but I'm not gonna stand here and allow you to talk to my sister any kind of way nor am I gonna allow you to kick her out of _**my**_ club!"

"Hey, hey Luke! Don't talk to my wife like that ever again..." _Sonny tells Luke with a look that said back off_ "My wife was rightfully upset about what Bobbie said when she came to see me so she has a right to say whatever she wants! And as for the club yes I'm just a silent partner but if you ever disrespect my wife again you'll be the one that's silent and out of our agreement you get what I'm sayin."

"I think maybe it's time for both of you to leave before we say anything more that can't be taken back... _ **friend**_."

"Yeah I think so too..." _Sonny replies_

 _Carly moves off of Sonny's lap and sits back in her chair while Sonny stands up and goes to get her crutches. Once he has her crutches he hands them to her and they leave out of the club together._

 **Sorel's Hideout**

 _Sitting on his couch flipping through the channels on the TV, Sorel looks up when he hears the door open and one of his guards walking inside._

"I take it you got something for me otherwise you wouldn't be here."

 _Rocco nods then tells his boss_ "Sir we've been keeping a very close eye on Corinthos' wife...it hasn't been easy because he has her guarded very heavily but so far we've been good at not getting caught."

"Well I wouldn't expect nothing less from Sonny; he's a paranoid control freak so of course he'd have his wife guarded so heavily. So what's new that you have to report back to me?"

"Like I said before we've been watching Corinthos' wife to see if we could get a opening to grab her like you asked; so far we haven't had any progress in that department because of all the guards and the security Corinthos has added to their building. But what we did notice is that she has been spending a lot of time with that undercover cop."

 _With a smirk and a shake of his head, Sorel replies_ "I still can't believe Sonny is so stupid to allow his wife to hang around a cop like that. What I'm wondering is how did you find out he's a cop when Sonny doesn't seem to know?"

"I was arrested by that cop about a year ago in Brooklyn... I was at a car chop shop that got raided by the cops. He was one of the cops; in fact he was the one that slapped the cuffs on me and hauled my ass down to lock up."

"Yeah I remember that..." _Sorel replies then says_ "Well if you don't have anything new for me then why the hell did you come here in the first place?"

"We just wanted to keep you informed sir..." _Rocco explains_ "It's gonna be hard to pull off but we'll find a way to grab Corinthos' wife"

"See to it that you do because I'm tired of hiding out! It's time to take Sonny Corinthos down off his high horse and show him who's really the Boss!" _Sorel tells him_

 _With a nod of his head, Rocco leaves and Sorel goes over to his bar to pour himself a drink..._

 **Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4**

 _On the limo ride back home, Sonny tried to get Carly to calm down and forget about Bobbie and what she accused her of because he knew it wasn't true. Carly wasn't hearing anything he was trying to say as she just continued ranting and raving about Bobbie and how she had the nerve to actually come over to her and say Oops I'm sorry I didn't mean to!_

 _Stepping off the elevator at the penthouse floor, Sonny and Carly walk over to their door and Francis who was now on duty opens the door for them._

"Ugh Sonny I still can't believe the nerve of that woman! She comes over here and tells you I'm cheating and then realizes that she was wrong and thinks one lousy apology is gonna make up for it!"

"You know what I think all this hostility towards Bobbie isn't just because she accused you of cheating on me...I think you're using that as an excuse for you being angry at her for giving you up when you were a baby."

"You're damn right I am! I have a right to be upset and don't you dare try to talk me into letting it go because I can't." _Carly tells him_

"You know what...forgetabout Bobbie okay." _Sonny tells her as he takes her crutches and leans them against his desk then wraps his arms around her waist._ "We were having a great night and then she showed up and you started going off..."

 _Carly interrupts telling him_ "I can't help it...she just makes me so mad; and besides I told you I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions if I saw her."

"Yeah you did...but it's over now and if you don't mind I'd like to get back to kissing my wife." _Sonny replies then flashes his dimples at her with a sexy smile_

"Are you kidding...she ruined the mood. I'm so upset all I want to do is ring her neck!" _Carly replies as she closes her eyes for a moment and exhales a frustrated breath_

"Come onnnnnn..." _Sonny says with a little dimpled smile_ "I bet I can change your mind..."

"Despite your mesmerizing dimples I think you're out of luck this time..."

"We'll see about that..." _Sonny tells her_

 _Carly is surprised when Sonny scoops her up into his arms and carries her into his kitchen._

 _Looking at him in surprise, Carly says_ "You are actually taking me into your sacred kitchen...I can't believe it."

"Well I'm in here with you so..." _Sonny laugh then says_ "Otherwise the trap door would have opened up and the big Indiana Jones rock would have come rolling out to flatten you for trying to step foot in my kitchen without me." _he smirks_

 _Carly shakes her head at him as he places her down onto the island..._ "So why are we in here?" _she asks_

"Just wait..." _Sonny tells her_

 _Carly watches him go over to the cabinet and get out a small bowl then go to the freezer and take out a carton of ice cream..._

"Wow you have ice cream..." _Carly says with a little laugh_ "I thought Mr. Junk Food Police would have only fruits and vegetables in the fridge."

"I never said I didn't like ice cream..." _Sonny tells her as he puts a couple of scoops into the bowl and then puts the ice cream back into the freezer._

 _Sonny takes out a spoon from a drawer and then walks over to where she was sitting on the island; he scoops some of the ice cream onto the spoon and then places the spoon inches away from her mouth..._

"Open up..." _Sonny tells her in a low sexy tone_

 _With a little smile, Carly opens her mouth accepting the sweet treat; he slowly places the spoon inside then even slower he pulls it out when she closes her mouth._

 _With a flash of his dimples, Sonny asks_ "How's that?"

"Mmmmm...so good." _Carly replies then says_ "I can't believe you're actually feeding me ice cream." _She takes the spoon from him and takes a big scoop of ice cream onto the spoon_

 _Sonny opens his mouth and she places the spoon inside then slides it out after he accepts the treat into his mouth._

"I like this..." _Carly says_

"I thought you would..." _Sonny dimples then takes the spoon from her and gives her another taste of the ice cream from the spoon._ "Do you know how sexy you look sitting up there?"

 _Shaking her head no, Carly asks_ "How sexy?"

 _Even though they had yet to finish the ice cream in the bowl, Sonny places the bowl off to the side and then frames her face with his hands to pull her into his lips for a scorching hot kiss. It looks like Sonny's plan to get her to forget about Bobbie was working because she was definitely the last thing on Carly's mind right now._

 _Sliding her down from the island so they are now toe to toe, Carly leans back against it for support as their lips stay fused together while she makes quick work to unbutton his shirt and snatch it off._

 _Once she had his shirt off, Sonny's hands instantly went to her zipper at the back of her dress then lowers down the skinny straps on her shoulders until he had the dress down on the floor in a pool at her feet._

 _With her dress now off, Carly unfastens his belt and unbuttons his pants then lowers his zipper; his pants drop down to the floor as well and he kicks them off into the unknown and forgotten._

 _Now with only his boxer-briefs on, Sonny unsnaps her bra from the back and rids her of the little garment to free her breasts for his eyes only. Carly reaches down and cups his package which entices a moan from him. Their lips come together in another fiery union as grunts and moans fill the kitchen; their passion for each other was taking over as words were no longer spoken._

 _Carly was taken by surprise when Sonny lifted her up onto the island once again but she was even more surprised when he places her legs over his shoulders; she was still wearing her black lace thong and her heels on her feet. Sonny gave her a devilishly sexy look that let her know what he was about to do to her; Carly began to nibble down on her bottom lip as she could feel herself become even more wet for him in anticipation for what was to come._

 _Sonny trails soft tender kisses down her leg until he reached her center; he needed to taste her and wasn't going to waste a second longer. Since she still had on her thong, Sonny moves small piece of fabric to the side and seconds after that entered his tongue inside her heat._

 _Inhaling a sharp breath, Carly closed her eyes as she leans back onto one hand for support while the other hand grabbed a fist full of his hair. Her mouth was slightly parted...her breath labored...heart racing with every stroke of his wickedly skillful tongue._

 _Oh God the things he was making her feel! She'd never felt like this with any other man nor had she ever gotten this type of treatment. He was working her over so good with his tongue that she couldn't even think for form words...no the only sounds from her mouth were heated pants and moans of pleasure._

 _Sonny laps up her sweetness that was flowing so freely for him as his head was buried in between her legs while his hands held onto the sides of her hips to keep her in place and perfect position. Every now and then she would tug and pull at his hair but Sonny didn't mind the pain because he was more than focused on the other sweet treat he was partaking of that only she could give him. He lifts up her hips more to his mouth then pulls her practically to the edge of the island; he strokes his tongue as deep as he could take it. Her hips ride the rhythm of his tongue and then began to jerk and lift up as the start of her first orgasm hit her._

 _Carly's eyes roll back and she bites down on her bottom lip while griping his hair as she rides the waves of her orgasm. One of her shoes falls down to the floor while her other leg stretches out straight up into the air. Sonny takes in everything she had to offer as she cums into his mouth...he doesn't let up his tongue strokes until she finally started to come down from her orgasmic high._

 _Lifting his head up from between her thighs, Sonny grins as he watches her fall back onto the island panting hard and exhausted..._

 _Between her pants and trying to catch her breath, Carly says_ "My God what did you just do to me...I've never felt that way before ever!" _she shakes her head and then lets her other shoe drop to the floor that she still had on._

 _Very pleased with himself, Sonny says_ "See I told you I could change your mind" _he smirks_

 _Carly sits up to look at him and says_ "If I knew you had that in mind I wouldn't have doubted it for a second."

"I'm not finished with you yet..." _Sonny tells her in a sexy tone as he stares at her practically naked body and her breasts that were standing full and perky for him._

"You better not be because now I want the full package..." _Carly tells him with a sexy little grin_

 _Not a second later did Sonny lift her up into his arms and Carly wraps her legs around his waist; he turns around and presses her back up against the refrigerator door. His lips part from hers but immediately go to work at kissing at the side of her neck as she leans her head to the side allowing him better access. Placing a hand down to the side of the thong she was wearing, Sonny rips it off and flings it to the floor. Carly is making quick work to lower his boxer-briefs down so that he could finally enter her heat and take her into ecstasy._

 _Since they were obviously focused on each other neither Sonny nor Carly heard the door open and close when Jason came walking inside; he was coming over to see if they had any beer since he had ran out. Before going inside Francis told him that Sonny and Carly were home and it seemed like Carly was upset about something. At first he tells himself to not even go inside and just go to the store and leave them to work out whatever was going on but against his better judgement he decided to go inside anyway to see what happened._

 _Now standing inside the living room, Jason looks around and doesn't see anyone...he calls out for Sonny but doesn't get an answer. Figuring that they were probably upstairs, Jason decides to just go into the kitchen and raid their refrigerator for the beer he was in search for but once he get inside the kitchen he gets a surprise that he wasn't expecting._

 _There they were, Sonny and Carly doing it against the refrigerator door no less!_

 _Jason covers his eyes as he says_ "Oh Crap!"

 _Sonny was just about to enter her pussy when he hears Jason's voice; looking back over his shoulder with a deadly glare at Jason_ " **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAN?! GET THE FUCK OUT JASON!** " _he made sure to keep Carly's naked body covered so that Jason couldn't see her._

 _Looking over Sonny's shoulder, Carly shoots Jason a glare! She wasn't pleased with the interruption especially since Sonny was just about to fill her up and give her more multiple orgasms._

 _Keeping his hand over his eyes, Jason backs his way out of the kitchen as he says_ "Sorry, sorry...I didn't mean to...sorry..."

" **GET OUT!** " _Both Sonny and Carly yell out to him as he backs his way out of the kitchen_

 _Once he was back into the living room Jason says to himself_ "Well I'm never touching that refrigerator again that's for sure!"

 _Quickly Jason walks out of the penthouse closing the door behind him..._

 **End of Chapter 19**

 **by**

 **Lindy Lou & Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	20. Chapter 20

Love Collides

 **Chapter 20**

 _Their naked bodies lay snuggled together underneath the blue satin sheets as they slept in for the morning; last night was a very active night of love making even after Jason caught them in the act and quickly left. They did things that would put the Karma Sutra book to shame!_

 _Ever since they first made love on Sonny's Island paradise their relationship had taken a turn for the better…it was as if they were an actual married couple and for that matter acting like real newlyweds._

 _No they haven't said the words I Love You to each other yet but the feeling and emotions was definitely there between them; they didn't have to pretend anymore when they would make their public appearances because it was real so that meant that their marriage was real now too…that and they agreed to give their marriage a real shot._

 _Carly has her head lying on Sonny's chest as she slept the morning away; Sonny on the other hand was slowly blinking his eyes open and looks at the clock on the night stand. It was getting late…it was almost nine o'clock. He wasn't one to sleep in but since last night was so active and passionate he reasoned with himself that he was allowed to sleep in a little._

 _Looking down at Carly with her head lying on his chest, Sonny smiles down at her; he looks over to the clock again and sighs since he knew that he should get up and get ready to go to the warehouse. Since he didn't get any work done yesterday he decided to make up for it today and besides he didn't have to worry about Carly being with that Sidney pick at school because she didn't have any classes today._

 _Gently, Sonny rolls Carly back over to her side of the bed and then quietly slips out as he pulls the covers back to reveal his naked body. He gets out of the bed and heads straight to the bathroom to take a shower…he wasn't worried about Carly walking up because she was rightfully exhausted after last night's festive activities._

 _About twenty minutes had passed and Carly was still asleep in bed but she soon slowly began to awaken when she reaches out her hand onto Sonny's side of the bed and doesn't feel his warm body next to her. With a couple of blinks she opens her eyes to focus them and then looks across to his side of the bed only to see that it was empty…she began to wonder where he was as she sits up in bed and pulls the covers up over her nakedness._

 _Looking around the room not seeing him, Carly calls out his name_ "Sonny…" _she then hears some noises coming from the bathroom and then realizes that he was in there._

 _Nibbling on her bottom lip with a little smile Carly couldn't help but blush when she remembers back to last night. Last night was like no other that was for sure…yes they've made love before but last night was a thousand times better. It was off the charts for all nights of love making! Well they were still newlyweds after all…_

 _The bathroom door opens and Sonny comes walking out wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist; Carly looks up at him with a hungry look in her eyes at just how damn sexy he was wearing only the bath towel. Her thoughts of last night were making her hot, wet and ready for him all over again!_

 _Sonny stops in place when he sees that she's awake_ "You're awake…I thought you'd want to sleep in you know…especially after last night." _he flashes a dimpled smile_

"Yeah well I got lonely when I realized you weren't in bed with me…" _Carly replies as her eyes drink in the sight of his perfect chest and then glances down to the towel and what she knew was hidden underneath_ "Why don't you come join me back in bed…its lonely over here all by myself."

 _Grinning at her checking him out and seeing the look in her eyes that he knew all to well, Sonny replies_ "You checking me out Mrs. Corinthos?"

 _Nodding, Carly says_ "You got a problem with that" _she nibbles on her bottom lip for a second and then crooks her finger gesturing for him to come to her_ "Why are you still all the way over there when its much warmer over here with me and for that matter much more fun." _she sits up onto her knees in the bed but still keeps the sheet pulled up coving her body_

 _With a little smirk, Sonny says_ "You wouldn't be trying to seduce me now would you?"

"Is it working?"

 _Sonny could feel his lower half reacting to her but then he quickly snaps himself out of the trance she had him falling into as he realized that he really needed to get ready for work._

"I have to go to the warehouse so uh…how about you give me a rain check for later tonight?"

 _Dropping the sheet to reveal her naked body, Carly shakes her head no then says_ "You can't really want to go to work when you can stay here with me in bed…come on forget about work and play hooky with me." _she winks at him then smiles sexily_

 _Sonny's eyes slowly scan up and down her body_ "You don't play fair you know that…how come when I wanted you to stay home with me yesterday you couldn't get out the door fast enough but now when I need to go into work you pull out all the stops to get me to stay home."

"That's different…"

"How is it different?" _Sonny asks with a little laugh and then makes himself turn around to walk to the closet so that he wouldn't be tempted_

"Because it just is…" _Carly tells him with a laugh of her own then watches as he looks through his side of the closet and gets frustrated that he's determined to leave her and not join her back in bed_ "Are you seriously turning me down right now…"

 _Not turning back around as he still looks for the suit he wanted to wear_ "I have to go to work I didn't get much done yesterday because I was so worried about your safety."

"You didn't have to worry Sonny…Max and Milo were there with me and plus you had the place crawling with your people who weren't doing that great of a job blending in so I wouldn't notice."

 _That got his attention and Sonny turns back around to ask_ "You knew about the other guards? You saw them?"

"Of course I did…" _Carly laughs then says_ "Sonny come on who wouldn't notice big tough guys walking around with menacing looks trying to blend in. Yeah sure they were dressed in plain clothes instead of suits but I could totally tell they worked for you."

 _With a frustrated sigh, Sonny says_ "You weren't supposed to notice them."

"Forget about the stupid guards and come back to bed with me."

"Car-leee I have to go into the warehouse…"

 _Placing her hands onto her breasts and gives them a gentle squeeze then rubs her stiffened pink nipples, Carly says_ "Are you sure you have to go?" _she nibbles on her bottom lip with a devilish smile then says_ "You sure you don't want to stay in bed with me?" _she lets one hand slowly slide down to her navel and then even lower to her heat_

"You're killing me you know that…"

"Get over here and kiss me…" _Carly tells him_

 _Sonny wasted no time in closing the distance between them and pulls her over to the edge of the bed then frames her face in the palms of his hands as he leans down to her lips for a sensual kiss._

 _Carly wraps her arms around his back as their tongues swirl together in a mating dance and their kiss deepens…she moans into his mouth and then tries to pull him down onto the bed with her._

 _Before she succeeded in pulling him down on the bed, Sonny pulls back from her lips and stands back up_ "I, I uh…" _he tries to get his thoughts together to form words after that kiss_ "I uh I really have to go."

"You don't have to go nowhere but here with me." _Carly tells him as she places her hands on his chest and then says_ "Besides you're the boss so you get to do what you want…and right now I can tell that the Boss wants his wife." _she places feather soft kisses on his chest_

"You're making it real hard for me to go you know that right…"

"Well I certainly hope it's _**hard**_ " _Carly says with a little grin as she glances down to the towel he still had wrapped around his waist then looks back up at him_

"Like you wouldn't believe…" _Sonny replies to her insinuation_

"Then stop wasting time and get back in bed with me…"

"You're very, very, _**very tempting**_ believe me but I have to go for just a little while at least and then I'll come back and we can spend the rest of the day in bed. How's that sound?"

 _When Sonny makes a move to turn and go back to the closet, Carly quickly snatches away his towel and throws it behind her to reveal his naked ass an then just as quickly give his ass a pinch._

 _Sonny turns around only to see her grinning at him_ "You're gonna pay for that…"

"I certainly hope so…" _Carly replies with a little giggle as he lays her back down onto the bed and before capturing her lips in a heated kiss._

 _Their lips are fused together in a passionate kiss as Sonny has her trapped underneath him and Carly wraps her arms around his back; she rubs her hands up and down feeling his muscles and moans in pleasure as the kiss deepens._

 _The warmth of his body on top of hers felt so good…her breasts are pressed into his chest as she wraps her legs around his waist and caresses her fingertips up and down his back. Carly gasps for air once he released her lips and began to trail kisses down the crook of her neck and even lower still to her breast. Sonny was like a starving man on a mission as he sucks in one of her nipples and then swirls his tongue around the little stiffened nub as he lowers his other hand down to cup her other breast and give it a gentle squeeze while rubbing his thumb back and forth over its nipple._

"Mmmmmm…." _Carly moans out_ "Sonnny" _she pants out his name_ "You're so good at that." _she runs her fingers through his hair making his natural curls even messier_

 _Switching his mouth over to her other breast and giving it the same treatment, Sonny is so focused on pleasuring her body that any thoughts of going to the warehouse were long gone and forgotten for that matter. He kisses his way back up to her lips and captures them once again…he could never get enough of kissing her it was like his own personal drug._

 _Wanting to be on top and take control, Carly pushes him over until he is now on his back…pulling back from his lips and straddling him down underneath her, Carly smiles at him as Sonny looks up at her with a hungry look._

"What are you doin?" _Sonny tells her in a raspy tone_ "Get down here woman…" _he says while trying to pull her back down to his lips_

 _With a sexy grin looking down at him, Carly pulls back to keep him from pulling her down and then says_ "You know it occurred to me that you were determined to leave me for work so I think you deserve to be punished…"

"Oh yeah…what kind of punishment did you have in mind?"

"Well not so much as a punishment but more of a reminder of what you would have missed out on had you'd left our warm bed to go out and count coffee beans."

"Forgetabout the coffee beans right now I want my wife…" _Sonny tells her then says_ "Now get back down here so I can kiss you."

 _Placing a finger onto his lips to silence him, Carly shakes her head_ "Shhhh…this is my show Corinthos. You have no say from here on out…" _she grins then says_ "Don't move."

 _With a dimpled grin, Sonny decides to play along with her for now; Carly leans down and places a kiss on his forehead and then another down onto the tip of his nose. His hands instantly go to her hips and gently rub up and down her bare back…_

 _Carly shakes her head looking down at him and then grabs his hands and puts them up to his sides_ "I thought I told you not to move…"

"You didn't say anything about touching…" _Sonny clarifies with a grin_

"Hey I'm in charge here remember…" _Carly tells him and then says_ "And I say you don't move and keep your hands where I can see them."

"You know this is torture don't you…"

"Oh babe I haven't even begun to torture you yet…" _Carly tells him and then leans down to his mouth just inches away. Sonny tries to go in for another kiss but she pulls back just a bit and whispers against his lips_ "This is what you would have missed out on had you decided not to stay…"

 _Carly places a quick kiss onto his lips and then slowly kisses a trail of hot wet kisses down his neck and onto his chest…she flicks her tongue over each of his nipples and then continues her kiss path down to his navel and to the little trail of hairs leading to his manhood._

 _Looking down at the top of her head seeing a wild mess of blond hair, Sonny sucks in a breath when he feels her hand surrounding him…closing his eyes he grunts feeling her tongue lightly flick the tip of his dick and then her thumb ever so softly graze over it._

 _Seeing the pre-cum appear, Carly glances up at him and grins when she sees him looking down at her breathing hard and wanting her to take him fully inside her mouth. Instead of sucking him inside, Carly continues to rub her thumb over his tip torturing him like crazy…_

"Shit Carly! If you don't do something soon I'm not gonna be responsible for what happens next." _he manages to pant out and grunts again before saying_ "Your little no touching rule is about to….FUCK!" _his rant is cut short as he curses from her torture_

 _Shutting him up, Carly licks the pre-cum off of his tip and then slowly sucks his fully erect length inside her mouth and began sucking him like a vacuum._

 _Placing his hands on the top of her head, Sonny's eyes roll back; he looks up to the ceiling then back down only to see the top of her head slowly bobbing up and down. His heart was racing and his breath was coming out in heated pants as she slowly and torturously sucks while ever so slowly slipping him almost all the way out and then engulfing his length back inside again._

 _Carly knew she was driving him insane especially with all the moaning and groaning and heated exhales of breath he was doing. Gradually she began to speed up the pace and Sonny's grunts grew louder as he stares down at her bobbing head…_

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah…" _Sonny chants out_

 _Keeping his hands on her head and pushing her up and down as she took him in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out over and over and over and over and over again until his hips lifted and as his orgasm hit and seconds later exploded into her mouth._

"Oh SHIT!" _Sonny grunts out_

 _Carly takes it all in and with one last suck she slips him free and then kisses her way back up to his lips and takes him into an intoxicating kiss…_

 _Pulling back from his lips, Carly looks down at him_ "Now aren't you glad you decided to stay?" _she giggles._

"Damn that was even better than last night…"

 _Leaning back down to his lips, Carly whispers_ "I hope you're not too tired babe cause I don't plan on letting you go to work any time soon."

"Work? Who the hell wants to go to work?" _Sonny says with a little smirk_

 _Carly grins and then places a soft kiss onto his lips_ "Good…" _she says pulling back from his lips then says_ "Glad you finally see things my way."

"Yeah, yeah but you're gonna have to give me a little time to recover here…" _Sonny tells her but quickly adds in_ "But in the meantime why don't you bring that sweet stuff up here so I can return the favor."

 _Sitting back up looking down at him with a sexy little grin, Carly says_ "You're so bad…"

"Don't pretend you don't love it…" _Sonny replies with a dimpled grin then tells her_ "Now get up here…"

 _Carly gets into position with her legs now straddling his head as she holds onto the headboard to steady herself. Sonny wasted no time in feasting on the meal she had before him; parting her folds he slips a finger inside her heat to finger fuck her and get her good and ready for him._

"Oh G…" _Carly grips the headboard as her naked breast press up against it_

 _At first Carly felt kind of indecent with the position she was in practically sitting on his face but those thoughts were quickly forgotten the moment he slip his first finger inside her pussy walls. Sonny adds a second finger slipping them in and out much like she did earlier when she worked him over good with her mouth._

 _Carly rides his fingers as she bites down on her bottom lip_ "Ahhhh….mmmmmmmmmmm…..ohhhhhhhhhhh" _she pants out_

 _Needing to taste her and satisfied that he had her good and ready and just where he wanted her, Sonny removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue. His hands are now holding onto her hips to keep her in place as his tongue flicks and laps at her sweet honey._

"Soooonnnnnnny….oooohhhh yeessssss" _Carly manages to say between heated pants of breath_

 _Sonny gives her ass a squeeze then a little smack and then another squeeze as he laps up her flowing juices…his wicked tongue was flicking and licking and stroking her pussy taking it as deep as possible. Carly's hips began to jerk as she rides his tongue and bites down on her bottom lip again…her grip on the headboard tightened if that were even possible._

"Ahhhh…ahhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _Carly pants out over and over again_

 _With a few more strokes of his tongue, Carly's body began to quake as her orgasm hit her and sent tingles all through her body. Sonny continues to flick his tongue over her clit which sends her even more over the edge…_

"SONNNNNNNNNY!" _Carly calls out his name as her heated breath exhales in sharp pants and her heart races pounding a mile a minute in her chest_

 _Carly rides out the waves of her orgasm and Sonny gives her ass another squeeze before removing his tongue and lowering her hips down to help her remove herself from his face._

 _Now ready to be inside of her after making a full recovery from earlier, Sonny captures her lips immediately in a passionate kiss as he lifts up and lowers her down onto her back down at the foot of the bed. He kisses at the crook of her neck and down to her breast before sitting up onto his knees and staring down at her panting hard with her mouth partly open._

 _Looking up at him staring down at her, Carly manages to ask_ "Why'd you stop…"

 _Sonny simply tells her to_ "Get on your knees and turn around…"

 _Carly glances down to his fully erect dick and then gathers up the rest of her strength to do as he ordered. Once she was on her knees, Sonny places his hands onto the side of her hips and then with one quick thrust slips easily inside of her from the back taking her to the hilt._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _Carly moans as she holds herself up placing the palms of her hands flat onto the bed and then grabs a fist full of covers_

 _Sonny smacks the side of her ass as he starts his thrusting pace slow and steady…_

"Faster Sonny…faster…" _Carly says between pants of heated breath_

 _With a devilish grin, Sonny ignores her request as he keeps at his slow pace to repay her for the torture she gave him before. Carly's pants of pleasure were getting louder and longer with every thrust he hit her with…she knew that he was paying her back for what she did with him since he had yet to speed up his pace._

"Fasterfasterfasterfasterfasterfaster…" _Carly chants out needing him speed up because this slooooooooooow pace he was giving her was driving her insane_

 _With a grin, Sonny gives her ass another little smack before he gradually began to speed up his pace giving her what she wanted and him for that matter._

"YesyesyesyesyesyesOHGODYES!" _Carly pants out_

 _Sonny grunts as her walls tighten with every stroke he hit her with and Carly moans out his name over and over again as he drilled her from behind like a jackhammer!_

"Sonny Oh GOD! SONNY OH GOD! SONNY OH FUCK!"

 _Sweat beads began to form on their naked bodies as their grunts and moans fill up the room…Sonny was drilling her damn good with even quicker thrusts and he could tell that she was on the verge of another orgasm. He didn't want to cum with her just yet so when her body began to shake it took everything in him not to let her make him cum too._

"SONNY!" _Carly calls out his name in the heat of passion as her orgasm took over her body_

 _Sonny stayed completely still as she rode out the waves of her high and then slips himself free before turning her over onto her back. Carly looks up at him with heated breath exhaling from her mouth only to see the grin he was looking down at her with. Lifting her right leg up, Sonny thrusts his rock hard pistol inside her pussy walls and once again began to stroke in and out and in and out and in and out over and over and over and over again and again and again and again…_

 _Carly's placed her other leg onto the back of his ass as she wrapped her arms around his back…their eyes meet and stay focused on each other._

"Oh Sonnnnnny….Sooonnnnnnnnn I'm about to…..Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" _Carly pants out between heated breaths that she was about to cum again_

 _This time around Sonny was ready to explode and he did just that after a few more thrusts…_

"CarlyCarlyCarlyCarlyCarly…" _Sonny chants out as his seeds shoot out inside her pussy walls._

 _Carly grabs onto his ass digging her nails into his skin as their naked bodies began to vibrate together…Sonny grunts as his body went limp on top of her and he buries his face into the crook of her neck. Carly accepted his weight on top of her as she hugs her arms around his body and places a soft kiss onto his shoulder blade._

 _Realizing he was still on top of her and inside of her, Sonny manages to slip himself free and roll over to her side as he stares up at the ceiling while trying to catch his breath. Carly snuggles her body next to him and places a kiss onto his chest before laying her head down and feeling the rapid beating of his heart. Sonny wraps an arm around her back as he places a kiss onto the top of her head and then stares back up at the ceiling._

 _Carly looks up at him staring at the ceiling and says_ "Now aren't you glad you stayed home…" _she giggles and then places a kiss onto his chest_

"I'll never go back to the warehouse again if we can spend every day in bed like this…" _Sonny smirks_

"Well unfortunately we won't be able to stay in bed every day since I now have classes at PCU…but on the days in between we can always have some fun."

"Rrrrrrrreally…I like the sound of that." _Sonny replies_

 _Carly leans into his lips for a tender sweet kiss but soon pulls back to look into his eyes to tell him_ "Now if you still want you can go to the warehouse…"

"Oh now I can go…can I really?" _Sonny asks with a little chuckle_

 _Carly smirks then says_ "Yes…you can go and count coffee beans with Juan Valdez and his donkey."

 _Sonny chuckles_ "What did you just say?"

"You heard me…" _Carly replies with a little laugh_

"I thought you wanted me to stay here with you the whole day and play hooky…"

"I think we both need a little break after that roll in the sack…" _Carly tells him and then says_ "But come straight home after you finish counting your coffee beans so that we can pick up where we left off."

 _Sonny sighs then says_ "I guess I should go…besides I need to have a talk with Jason and then Max and Milo."

 _Remembering back to Jason catching them in the act, Carly says_ "You know I love Jason he's my best friend ever…I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to look him in the eyes and be in the same room with him after he caught us in the kitchen. How embarrassing was that?"

"Hey you have nothing to be embarrassed about…we're married and we were doing what married people do. Jason on the other hand should have known better than to walk in on a private moment like that."

"Well it's not like he knew what we were doing before he came walking in…"

"Don't make excuses for him I still plan on making it clear that from now on he just can't come walking in our home like he lives in it…we're together now it's not like it was when we first got married so if he doesn't want to get another shock like he did last night he needs to be more cautious before he comes inside."

"Just don't be too harsh with him…" _Carly tells him and then places a kiss onto his lips before saying_ "And for that matter take it easy on Max and Milo."

 _With a little frown, Sonny asks_ "Why the sudden interest of how I discipline my guards? Why are you taking up for those two?"

"Well let's just say that after last night and this morning's activities I'm in a good mood…" _Carly tells him with a little grin then leans into his lips for another kiss_ "Yes I was furious with them yesterday for ratting me out to you about me being at Jake's but now since I'm in a much better mood thanks to my husband I can cut them a little slack. Besides I made them take me and if it were up to them they would have brought me back home."

"Yeah but they didn't and they need to know that I'm the one they take orders from and when I tell them to do something I expect them to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you're the Big Boss I get that…Max and Milo and Johnny and Francis and all the other guards took an oath after they kissed your ring to follow your every order."

"That's right and you really need to not make them go behind my back to disobey my orders okay…when I give them an order when they are guarding you it's not only important but it's for your safety you understand what I'm sayin?"

"Yes…I get it but still I'm asking you to take it easy on them."

 _Sonny exhales a breath before replying back_ "I'll think about it…"

"Good that's all I ask…" _Carly replies then places another kiss onto his lips_ "Okay so if you are going to make it into the warehouse I'm gonna go and take a shower so I won't be a distraction."

 _Sonny watches as she quickly hops up from the foot of the bed where they were still lying and then gets out of the bed…he gets up as well and continues to watch her as she run/limps naked into the bathroom and closes the door._

"Carly don't run! Be careful of your ankle…" _Sonny calls out to her as she entered the bathroom closing the door behind her_

 _Shaking his head as he stares at the closed bathroom door he smiles and then gets up to walk over to the closet; he sees the towel he had on that she snatched off and picks it up and wraps it back around his waist._

 _After picking out his dark grey suit and blue shirt to wear, Sonny places his clothes onto the bed and then looks back over to the closed bathroom door. With a little grin he decides to give his wife a little surprise visit in the shower; besides she hadn't been in the shower long anyway and just the thought of her rubbing soap over her naked body made him desire to have her again._

 _Walking inside the bathroom, Sonny quietly closes the door behind him then unwraps the towel from around his waist and places it in the hamper…he walks over to the shower and sees her silhouette through the door. He slides the door open and Carly turns around with a surprised look…_

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be leaving…" _Carly says as he steps inside and closes the shower door_ "The whole reason for me coming in here was so I wouldn't distract you and you could get dressed and…"

 _Cutting her off as he places his hands onto her hips and pulls her body to his_ "Well like you said I'm the boss so…" _he leaves the rest unsaid as he flashes his dimples and lightly wets his bottom lip with a little flick of his tongue._

 _Wrapping her arms around his neck, Carly says_ "You were the one that was so determined to leave this morning and now I can't get rid of you…" _she grins_

"Come on like you didn't expect me to join you…" _Sonny replies with a little smirk_ "Did you really think I could leave and you were in here all soapy and wet?" _he leans into her neck and places a kiss just below her ear_

 _Leaning her head to the side, Carly smiles then moans at the touch of his mouth kissing her neck so sweetly_ "I'm supposed to be getting clean…" _she tells him_

 _Pulling back from her neck, Sonny places a kiss onto her lips then leans back to look into her eyes before saying_ "What are you talking about we're in the shower and you have soap all over you how much cleaner can you get."

"You already took a shower…" _Carly says with a little giggle as he started kissing again at her neck_

 _Sonny slides his hands up her slippery back…he keeps one hand at the small of her back and then slides the other down to her ass pushing her body closer against his. Carly moans again feeling his rock hard dick pressed up against her thigh…_

"Sonneeeee"

 _With a grin at the crook of her neck, Sonny nibbles at her earlobe then whispers_ "Hmmmmmmmmm….you feel so good in my arms Querida"

 _Their lips come together in a sensual kiss…_

 _Leaning back some to look into her eyes, Sonny says_ "Turn around"

 _Carly slowly turns around and looks over her shoulder at him…_

 _Sonny once again pulls her body back against his and reaches for the soap then began to softly rub it all over her breasts and stomach…their lips meet again for another kiss as he continues rubbing the soap over her body as the warmth of the shower water rains down onto the front of her body._

 _Pulling back from his lips, Carly whispers against his mouth_ "Now this is what I call getting clean…"

 _Turning back around to face him, Carly wraps her arms back around his neck and Sonny starts to rub the soap up and down her back. They began to kiss once again but it wasn't long before Sonny started to trail a pathway of kisses down to her breast where he took turns sucking in each of her nipples then kisses down to her navel and back up again to her lips._

 _Dropping the bar of soap letting it slide down to the floor, Sonny slowly walks her around so that her back is pressed up against the wall and moves his mouth back to her neck kissing up and down her shoulder…_

"Sonny…" _Carly softly says his name_ "We should probably get out of here…" _when he pulls back from her neck to look into her eyes she goes on to say_ "We don't want to prune…"

 _Taking a step back to look at her wet physique, Sonny flashes his dimples at her then says_ "Everything looks good to me… _ **damn**_ _**good**_."

"Looks damn good from where I'm standing too…" _Carly tells him then says_ "But we can't stay in here forever…"

 _They exit the shower and Sonny reaches for a towel and gently began drying her body off from front to back…once he was done drying her Carly returned the favor and dried him off as well. She drops the towel to the floor and Sonny took that moment to press her back up against the door and capture her lips in a possessive yet passionate kiss. Carly wraps her arms around his back as his skillful tongue danced with hers…his body was pressed up against hers and you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended._

 _Leaning back from her lips, Sonny looks down to the towel she threw onto the floor then back into her eyes before saying_ "This time I'll forget about the towel…" _he smirks_

 _Shaking her head at him that he was actually bringing up her dropping one stupid towel onto the floor_ "You're such a neat freak…" _Carly says with a little smirk then says_ "Now shut up and kiss me."

 _Not a second later did he capture her lips again…_

 _He keeps her body trapped against the door…_

 _She moans in pleasure when he kisses down to her neck and behind her ear…_

 _He bends slightly to lift up her leg placing his hand at the crook of her knee and lifts her up from the ground…_

 _She readied herself for his swift entry as she wrapped her other leg around his waist…_

 _His fully erect dick enters her pussy in one quick thrust with a grunt…_

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" _Carly moans out as he penetrated her walls_

 _With his head buried into the crook of her neck Sonny began thrusting in and out banging her against the bathroom door…his thrusts started out slow at first but then gradually speeded up which caused her moans and his grunts to become louder and louder_

"F-f-f-f-aaassster S-s-s-s-onnnny" _Carly pants out_ "Mmmmmmm…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

 _Sonny gave her what she wanted and his thrusts came swift and took her to the hilt with every pump, thrust and stroke! He drills her with a couple of more pumps and they both explode with a most powerful orgasm that took over their united bodies._

 _Both breathing hard as he leans his body weight onto her against the door, Sonny slowly slips his dick free and carefully lowers her down to the floor. Carly held onto him for support because her legs were a little wobbly from their bathroom encounter…_

"Whoa, whoa…" _Sonny says as he holds her up when her legs started to bend some when he placed her down to stand_ "You okay?" _he says with a little smirk_

"Are you kidding me…I'm not gonna be able to walk after what you just did to me."

 _With a proud look, Sonny replies_ "You don't have to walk…" _he scoops her up into his arms and opens the door as he carries her back into the bedroom_ "Besides with the way you ran into the bathroom you probably made your ankle worse."

 _Sonny places her down onto the bed and then pulls the covers up over her body_ "Now I really have to go so you're gonna have to stay in bed and keep covered up."

 _Carly rolls her eyes at him with a little smirk as she watches him walk naked over to the foot of the bed and pick up his clothes he had laid out_ "You were the one that decided to join me in the shower…you could have been gone long time ago so now you can't blame me for being late."

 _Sonny gives her a yeah right look and then goes back into the bathroom to get dressed so she couldn't distract him and he would be away from temptation._

 **Corinthos – Morgan Warehouse**

 _Benny walks into Sonny's office and lets out a heavy sigh when he just sees Jason there and not Sonny…_ "The boss is late again?"

"Yeah"

"The boss never used to be late before. In fact he was always the first one here" _Benny remarks as he places folders for Sonny to look over whenever he did show up onto his desk_

"He's married now" _Jason simply remarks trying his damnedest to forget the mental pictures he got of Sonny and Carly doing it in the kitchen last night._

 _Jason hardly slept last night as he was hunted by the images of his two best friends going at it. He just prayed that whenever Sonny showed up he wouldn't bring it up because he didn't want to have_ _ **THAT**_ _conversation._

"The boss had girlfriends before and he was never late" _Benny remarks_

"I guess they didn't tire him out as much as Carly does" _Letting out a heavy sigh, Jason goes on to say_ "Look I don't think we should be having this conversation anyways. Sonny likes to keep his personal life personal"

"Alright…Well if the boss doesn't show up again today bring him those files I placed on his desk because they really need his signatures the sooner the better"

"Yeah, sure" _Jason nods his head...seconds later he sees Sonny entering the office_

"Oh great you're here!" _Benny exclaims in relief as he turns around and sees Sonny. Pulling the chair out for Sonny, Benny goes on to say_ "Those papers need your signature boss"

"Good morning to you too Benny" _Sonny remarks back sarcastically as Jason avoids eye contact with him and glances down at the file that was in front of him._

"I'm sorry boss. Good morning….now can you _**please**_ sign those papers that are on your desk boss. It's kind of pressing because you haven't been here in a while"

"I'm the boss Benny which means I can do whatever the hell I want!" _Sonny snaps out hating to be pushed by Benny especially since with Benny everything was urgent_.

"Sorry boss, you're right, you'll sign them when you sign them. I'll be in my office if you need me sir" _Benny remarks back before rushing out of the room since obviously the boss was in a mood._

 _Taking a seat at his desk, Sonny glances at Jason whose eyes were still on the paperwork he was gazing down at. He knew Jason was trying to avoid having the conversation that was going to go down between them by not looking at him BUT that wasn't going to happen!_

"We need to talk"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Jason states_ "No we don't. In fact I want to forget everything about yesterday and move on"

"Well that's too damn bad! What you did was unacceptable! I'm a married man now you can't just go barging into my penthouse like it's yours! You need to learn to knock first!"

"Trust me what happened last night won't **ever** happen again" _Jason remarks still not making eye contact with him._

"You can look at me you know when I'm speaking to you!" _Sonny states back_

 _Exhaling sharply Jason forces himself to look at him since he knew if he didn't Sonny would just drag out this very awkward situation longer._

 _As Jason makes eye contact Sonny demands_ "Why the hell did it take you so fucking long to leave the penthouse anyways when you saw what the hell was going on?!"

"Trust me as much as you wanted me gone I didn't want to be there but my legs couldn't move for a second. I froze man" _Jason remarks back_

"It's a hell of a time for you to freeze up on me!" _Sonny sighs out_

"What happened last night will **never** happen again" _Jason promises yet again_

"Good, that's good because if it does happen again I might have to shoot ya" _Sonny says half-jokingly_

 _Standing up, Jason replies "_ I need some coffee. I'm going to go to Kelly's and get some"

"There's coffee here"

"Actually we ran out" _Jason remarks_

"Ran out? We're in a freakin coffee warehouse Jason!" _Sonny points out_

"It's not packaged yet. I'll be back. It won't take long. I'll get you a cup too" _Jason calls out to him as he heads out the door_

 _Shaking his head despite himself Sonny couldn't help but laugh at Jason since he knew damn well he just wanted to get the hell away from him after last night._

 _Seeing Max and Milo walking past his office Sonny calls out to them_ "Max, Milo get in here!"

 _Both Max and Milo gulp as they exchange scared looks; this was the moment they were dreading ever since Sonny told Max on the phone that he would deal with them both later._

"Who us boss?" _Max asks as he peeks his head in the doorway_

"Is there any _other_ Max and Milo here?! Of course you two!" _Sonny barks out but then reminds himself that Carly asked him to go easy on them…_

"Was there something you needed boss?" _Max asks as he hopes that they weren't in trouble because of Mrs. C bad choice in friends. It's not like both he and Milo didn't TRY to get Mrs. C to come home right after school._

"Yeah I need something! I need you two to do your goddamn jobs and know whose boss around here!" _Sonny tells them with a look that let them know he was serious…dead serious!_

"This about that guy sir? Mrs. C's friend she went to Jake's with?" _Max asks as Milo stood silently behind him like a chicken!_

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the man a prize! Of course it's about that loser that has been sniffing around my wife like some lost puppy! I don't want _**my**_ wife spending any time with that prick outside of school! Hell if you can stop it I don't want him hanging around my wife during school either! I don't trust the guy! I don't know what he's up to regarding my wife but he's up to no good!"

"He's a louse" _Max comments since he never liked the guy_

"Exactly and I'm counting on the both of you to look out for my wife. My wife's heart is too trusting. She's not use to dealing with the scum of the earth. She thinks that deep down everyone is pretty much good but we all know differently right?"

"Yeah boss" _Milo nods his head._

"So from now on I don't care what my wife says or does as soon as her classes are finished you drive her straight home! I need to know my wife is safe. If she has a problem with your orders you tell her to come take it up with me and I'll handle it!" _Sonny tells them in no uncertain terms as he did what Carly asked and took it easy on them but what he really wanted to do was beat their asses in the boxing ring to make sure they knew not to defy his orders ever again!_

"Yes sir" _both Milo and Max say together, nodding their heads while both inwardly relieved that their punishment wasn't worse_.

"And I want you two to spread the word around that from here on out whoever guards the front door doesn't just let anyone walk in whenever they damn well please! My home is not a bus station for people to come and go whenever they feel like it! I'm a married man and my wife and I want our privacy. Those rules apply for Jason too! No one is exempted to them so unless you hear my wife or I tell you to open the door you **keep the damn door SHUT**!"

"We'll go spread the word around right away boss" _Max states as he shoves Milo outside of the doorway before leaving Sonny's office and shutting the door behind them._

 **Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4**

 _Meanwhile at the penthouse after having the BEST sex of her life Carly hopped down the penthouse stairs with a heavenly glow across her face. In fact Carly was feeling so damn good about married life with Sonny she wanted to do something special for her husband. When Sonny gets home from work tonight he was going to have one hell of a romantic evening waiting for him. She was going to cook him a meal fit for a king._

 _Sure she wasn't the best cook around but her skills weren't as bad in the kitchen as everyone made it out to be. She wanted to prove to Sonny that she could make something and have it taste good without having to open a can or a frozen meal to do so. Hell how hard can it be to cook a meal anyways? All she needed was a cookbook and follow whatever recipe she finds and follow the directions to the letter._

 _Carly also had a dress she bought a while back while she was shopping for school that left nothing to the imagination which she was sure would be perfect for the romantic night she wanted to give to her husband._

 _Grabbing her crutches that were leaning against the staircase Carly smiles at Sonny's thoughtfulness which just makes her want to please her husband tonight as soon as he came home from the warehouse with a feast._

 _As she enters the kitchen Carly frowns as she notices Graciella scrubbing down the kitchen…_ "Wow you're actually working for a change"

"Hush! I work! Now you go away!" _Graciella replies with attitude_

"Go away?! **LOOK** lady this is **MY** home!"

"Mr. Corinthos kitchen!"

"I'm his wife!" _Carly argues back_

 _Graciella quickly fires back_ "Still not your kitchen! Now go away so I can clean!"

"Go clean somewhere else because I'm staying here!"

 _Still scrubbing away, Graciella doesn't even look up at Carly as she tells her_ "If I clean somewhere else Mr. Morgan doesn't pay me! He pays me to clean kitchen! So I clean kitchen!"

"What?!" _Carly asks stunned._

 _Annoyed and frustrated that Carly wouldn't leave her in peace to clean, Graciella looks up at her and snaps back_ "You deaf now? I said Mr. Morgan pays me to clean so I clean! Triple pay if I do a good job. Now shoo. Go away so I can clean!" _she goes back to scrubbing_

"Un-fucking believable!" _Carly remarks back since she KNEW exactly why Jason was paying Graciella to clean the kitchen because of the peep show he got last night._

"I know Mr. Morgan wanted to pay me double. I say no way! So I win and get triple pay!" _Graciella looks up at her with a grin and then starts back cleaning again_

"Yeah well you can forget about that lady because you're getting the **HELL** out of this kitchen!" _Carly states_

"No you **LEAVE**!" _Graciella states as she uses the spray bottle that had disinfectant in it and sprays Carly's shirt with it._

" **BITCH**! You went **TOO** far! Your **ass** is **sooooo** **FIRED**!"

"Fire? You have no power! Mr. Corinthos fires **NOT** you! Now shoo!" _Graciella spats back as she sprays her again_

 _Tossing one of her crutches onto the floor Carly grabs her other one and points it towards her while threatening out_ "If you don't leave **NOW** this crutch will be **SHOVED** up your **ASS**!"

"Fine I go! But Mr. Morgan still pays me because it's **YOU** who makes me leave!" _Graciella remarks as she places the spray bottle onto the island before storming out of the kitchen while mumbling something in Spanish Carly couldn't understand but was pretty sure it was about her._

 _As she leans down to pick up the crutch she dropped onto the floor by her feet Carly silently tells herself that Sonny better fire her ass as soon as he gets home because that bitch went too far!_

 _Besides they had a better replacement that could do the job a million times better than Graciella could; Maria the maid Sonny had at his magical paradise island who just happened to be Graciella's twin sister. How in the hell could two people look exactly alike and have such different personalities was puzzling to Carly…_

 _Carly also couldn't believe Jason's nerve to pay that lazy bitch Graciella triple pay to clean the kitchen up because they had sex in here. She was tempted to call Sonny and tell him about what she found out but she decides against it since it would distract him from work and she wanted Sonny to get his work done as soon as possible so he could come back home._

 _Later that day Carly had found the recipe she was going to use and she was actually proud at how well it was going in the kitchen; crutches and all. She was making Sonny lamb chops. Sonny happened to have them in his fridge and he had everything else that she needed for the recipe. And to please Sonny she was actually going to serve vegetables, of course Sonny would be eating most of them. She had cut up some potatoes and was also cocking some asparagus along with some string beans. Of course there was going to be dessert…Sonny and some pudding she made herself from one of the Jell-O pudding envelopes she had bought._

 _Glancing at the time Carly figures she had some time to go change into that sexy dress she had bought that Sonny had yet to see her in. Grabbing her crutches that were leaning against the island Carly makes her way out of the kitchen. As she heads towards the staircase she hears a knocking on the door and then the penthouse door opens…._

"Miss Bobbie Spencer is here" _Johnny announces_

"Great" _Carly mumbles out as she makes her way towards the door as she walks in._

"Hello Carly" _Bobbie greets her as Johnny shuts the penthouse door behind her._

"You have some nerve coming to _**my**_ home after last night!" _Carly spats out_

"I'm truly sorry that I upset you Carly. I don't know how things got so bad between us bu-"

 _Cutting Bobbie off Carly asks_ "You don't know how things got so bad between us?! **YOU** went to **MY** husband and told him I was cheating on him!"

"I was just concerned. I know you love your husband but Carly that man you were with at the park was clearly into you!" _Bobbie tells her_

" _ **Not**_ that it's any of your damn business but he is a **friend**!" _Carly replies_

"I'm sorry. I was cheated on before and-"

 _Cutting her off_ "I don't give a fuck! I don't care if you weren't good enough in bed to please your husband! My marriage is **OFF** limits! You crossed the line lady! Why the hell don't you, you know be a _**mother**_ and focus on your kid for a change instead of putting your nose into _**my**_ business!" _Carly screams out_

 _Opening the penthouse door, Johnny peeks his head inside at hearing Mrs. Corinthos yelling out at Miss Spencer through the door_. "Is everything alright Mrs. Corinthos?"

"Everything is fine Johnny. I have the situation under control. You can go back to your post" _Carly tells him_

 _With a nod of his head Johnny shuts the door again to give Mrs. Corinthos her privacy._

"I'm a good mother" _Bobbie defends herself as Johnny shuts the door behind her yet again._

"Yeah right!" _Carly huffs out as she goes on to remark_ "Because **ALL** good mothers go to bars at night during a school night"

"Lucas was with his father last night!" _Bobbie defends herself_

"How convenient"

"I love my son! You know that Carly. You've seen me with him" _Bobbie remarks not understanding why Carly was being so hurtful towards her._

 _Sure she made a mistake to go to Sonny but she had a strange feeling Carly was angry with her for more reasons than she knew about._

 _Fighting back her tears at the memory of seeing how "good" of a mother Bobbie was to Lucas when she didn't bother to be a mother to her, her biological daughter that she gave up like yesterday's trash Carly remarks_

"Keep telling yourself that. We'll see just how screwed up he turns out in a few years and then we'll talk!"

" **MY** son is a good boy and he knows he is **LOVED**! There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him!" _Bobbie screams out._

"Whatever" _Carly mumbles out as she rolls her eyes at her_

"Why are you being so hurtful? I know I made a mistake to go to Sonny instead of talking to you first but when I tried at the park you were being so distant towards me Carly. I have a feeling you're somehow upset about something else…"

"I'm being _**hurtful**_?! I wasn't the backstabbing **BITCH** who was spreading **LIES** around about me cheating on my husband!" _Carly screams out_

"It wasn't my intent to-"

"I DON'T CARE!" _Carly shrieks out since she wasn't about to care about a woman who abandon her as a baby…_ "In fact I don't give a **FUCK** about you! You're **NOT** worthy to be in my **LIFE**! So do me a favor and stay the hell away from _**ME**_ and my husband!"

 **Corinthos – Morgan Warehouse**

 _Ever since Jason had come back from Kelly's with two cups of coffee's things had went back to normal between them. They had discussed Sorel and the fact that none of the men could find that piece of shit and then they went on to talk about maybe expending the warehouse since the demand for their coffee was getting greater and greater._

"I think we should expand. I know it's going to cost a hell of a lot but it's going to be worth it. I want you to have Benny find a contractor to show me some plans" _Sonny remarks_

"Yeah I agree it's a good idea. I even think we should add more flavors to help generate even more business. You know most young people at those coffee shops love to buy flavored coffee"

"Yeah, its liquid junk food instead of Coffee" _Sonny remarks_

"That may be true but it sells. Our vanilla coffee that we have is one of our best sellers"

"Yeah I know. Not that I want to involve Carly in the business but she might be helpful when it comes to flavors for our new coffee blends. She's a junk food junkie after all _" Sonny chuckles out as his cell phone starts to ring. Pulling out his cell Sonny frowns when he sees it's Johnny from his caller ID…_ "Johnny is my wife alright?"

 _Hearing the yelling throughout the penthouse Johnny remarks_ "Not sure boss which is why I called you"

"WHAT?! What the hell do you MEAN you're not sure Johnny?!" _Sonny screams out wondering if Carly had left the penthouse and if Carly had ditched Johnny despite the fact she was in crutches_

"Well Miss Bobbie Spencer stopped by and there's a lot of yelling going on boss. I checked in on them but Mrs. Corinthos told me she had the situation under control. I just thought you might want to know since things don't sound too good from my side of the door"

"You did the right thing to call me Johnny. I'll be right there." _Sonny remarks as he shuts his cell phone._

"Is Carly okay?" _Jason questions with concern_

"Physically yeah but Bobbie is at the penthouse and Johnny told me they were fighting so I need to get there before things get too out of hand."

"Alright. I'll finish up here" _Jason remarks even though Sonny was already out the door._

 _Jason knew as the door shut behind Sonny that he probably wouldn't be back to work until tomorrow. At least Sonny had signed all the paperwork Benny had wanted him to sign earlier._

 _Speeding his way to the penthouse Sonny made it home in record time. He went so fast he was shocked the cops didn't try and pull him over. It was probably his lucky day since the cops were always sniffing around him, waiting for him to break the slightest law. Once he was home the elevator seemed to be taking its sweet ass time to get down to the lobby._

 _As he arrives onto the penthouse floor Sonny asks Johnny who was standing guard_ "Is Bobbie still in there?" _before Johnny had a chance to reply Sonny hears Carly yell out …_

"I don't want to HEAR IT! I'm DONE! I want NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU BOBBIE! AND YOU BETTER STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND SONNY TOO!"

 _Shaking his head, Sonny lets out a heavy sigh. Walking to the door Johnny quickly opens it for him…_

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I thought we had a connection" _Bobbie remarks softly trying her best not to cry since from the moment she first met Carly she felt oddly close to her._

"You thought wrong!" _Carly snaps out as she glances behind her towards Sonny._

"Bobbie, what are you doing here?" _Sonny questions_

 _Turning around to face him, Bobbie softly states_ "I came over in hopes that Carly and I could resolve the problems between us but your wife clearly doesn't want that. In fact she wants me to stay the hell away from her and from you"

"I think it would be best if you did stay away Bobbie" _Sonny remarks with a heavy sigh since Carly was his wife and he was going to support her no matter what._

"What?!" _Bobbie asks shocked since Sonny was always close to her and Luke. Hell she even went to him with her secret about her daughter._

"I don't like seeing my wife upset. You clearly upset her so I'm asking you to keep your distance from her. I don't want to receive phone calls from my men telling me that I have to come home because you're fighting with my wife again." _Sonny states_

"I was trying to make peace Sonny"

"And it clearly didn't work…please just leave Bobbie" _Sonny sighs._

"Fine I will" _Bobbie remarks as she walks past Sonny to leave the penthouse._

 _As Johnny shuts the penthouse door closed the second Bobbie walked out Carly shoots Sonny a small smile_ "Thank you"

"What for?" _Sonny asks as he makes his way towards her._

"For telling her to leave. For siding with me over her even though she's an old friend of yours. For keeping my secret. Just for being you" _Carly softly states_

"You're my wife. Of course I'm going to take your side. I'm your husband and it's my job to make you happy and protect you" _Sonny remarks as his hand lightly caresses her cheek…_ "And I'm sorry Bobbie upset you"

"But you don't agree with my feelings regarding Bobbie"

"I don't want you seeking revenge on Bobbie no but if you don't want Bobbie in your life I will respect it. I know the feeling. My father Mike isn't exactly welcomed in my life" _Sonny remarks._

"Sonny…"

"Yeah?" _Sonny asks_

"If it's your job to protect me are you protecting me now?" _Carly questions_

"I'm always protecting ya" _Sonny responds back._

 _Seconds later her lips come crashing down onto his…he had to admit he REALLY loved protecting his wife. Letting out a grunt Sonny is about to take charge of the kiss but he abruptly pulls back as a loud beeping sound blasts throughout the penthouse…._

"What the hell?!...Johnny?!" _Sonny screams out wondering what the hell was going on._

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

 _Opening the penthouse door, Johnny looks at the keypad by the door as he yells out_ "It's the fire alarm in the kitchen boss!"

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...**

"Oh _NO_ my _LAMB CHOPS_!" _Carly cries out as it dawns on her that because of her stupid fight with Bobbie that she forgot all about the dinner she had made for Sonny_

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...**

"Your **WHAT**?!" _Sonny screams out as he momentarily glances at Carly with a deadly look_

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...**

"I wanted to surprise you!" _Carly states loudly over the sound of the annoying beeping as Johnny ran into the kitchen._

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...**

"YOU COOKED IN MY KITCHEN!? OH FUCK NO!" _Sonny screams out as he makes a mad dash for his poor helpless kitchen._

 _As Sonny took off for his kitchen the beeping finally stopped and with a heavy sigh Carly makes her way towards the kitchen with her crutches as she silently curses out Bobbie since this was_ _ **ALL**_ _her fault! If it wasn't for Bobbie then her meal wouldn't be ruined! And now Sonny was going to think more than ever that she was useless in the kitchen…GOD she hated Bobbie!_

 _A little while later after Johnny had extinguished the little kitchen fire that had happened in the pan in the oven all because of BOBBIE…Carly walks over to stand next to Sonny as he stood looking down at his favorite pan that was now destroyed beyond recognition._

 _Softly Carly places a hand onto Sonny's shoulder as he looked like a sad little boy who was just told his puppy had just died…_ "I wanted to do something nice for you"

 _Staring down at the pan, Sonny states still in disbelief "_ That was my favorite pan you know…" _he turns to look at her as he goes on to say_ "And do you realize how much the price of lamb is? It isn't cheap you know. You couldn't have tried to cook something cheaper like the ham in the fridge?"

"It's not like you don't have the money to buy more food" _Carly remarks_

"I don't care about the food! I love that pan. It was my favorite one. Why the hell did you have to use _**that**_ one?" _Sonny glances down to the burnt pan with great sadness_

"I was trying to do something nice. Can't I get any credit for that?" _Carly asks_

"You want to do something nice how about you _don't_ attempt to cook in my kitchen ever again..." _Sonny tells her in the calmest tone that he could muster_

"I'm not that bad of a cook Sonny" _Carly defends herself_

"Oh no? Tell that to my poor helpless _**pan**_ you murdered Carleee. No amount of scrubbing will bring back that pan. It's dead!"

"Oh for heaven's sake it's just a **PAN**!" _Carly couldn't believe he was having a hissy fit over a stupid pan_

"How can you say that to me?! You see just the fact that you said that to me proves you have no business inside of a kitchen"

"I'll buy you a new one Sonny"

"It will never be as good as that one. I had that one for years. You don't find pans as good as the old ones they use to make. The old pans were made out of a labor of love not out of some factory line that had machines make them"

"Yeah it was sooooooo good that it couldn't handle a little fire"

"Little fire?! I'm surprised the whole kitchen didn't burn the hell down!" _Sonny remarks back_

"So what you're just going to stand there starring down at it and pout?" _Carly questions a little upset since her day wasn't going the way she planned it at all._

"You don't understand! You can't understand because you're not a cook…" _Sonny says in self defense_

"Neither are you!"

"The hell I'm not. I'll have you know I'm the _BEST_ cook in town" _Sonny remarks back._

 _Sure it wasn't his profession but he was still a great cook. He could cook anything professionals could cook._

"You're insane!" _Carly remarks since ONLY Sonny would get this upset over a stupid pan._

"No I'm not! Do you realize how many meals I made in that pan? That pan and I have had a lot of memories" _Sonny remarks as he glances down at his poor burnt pan._

"Why don't you break into a song why don't ya" _Carly remarks as she heads out the kitchen since Sonny was acting like she killed his puppy. It was just a PAN!_

 _As she exits the kitchen Carly silently decides to go upstairs and change into that dress she was going to wear for him before Bobbie came over and ruined everything in hopes she could distract him from the burnt pan that was in his kitchen...and then maybe she could get the evening she had planned back on track._

 _A little while later after getting freshened up and dressed in the sexy white dress she planned to wear for the now ruined romantic dinner, Carly carefully and slowly walks down the stairs barefoot in search for her husband._

 _As she came down the stairs, Carly stopped on the middle of the staircase when she sees Sonny standing and staring out the terrace window doors…he still had that sad lost little boy look on his face. She couldn't believe that he was still sulking over a dumb pan but she smiles devilishly when she inwardly tells herself that this dress would make him forget all about some stupid pan and focus his attention onto her where it belongs._

 _Striking a sexy pose leaning against the banister, Carly softly says_ "Mind if I join you?"

 _Hearing her voice, Sonny at first wasn't gonna look over to her since he was still saddened about his precious pan but then exhales a breath before glancing over to where she stood on the stairs. The second he saw her in that dress all thoughts about his destroyed pan were instantly forgotten as his eyes drank in the sight of her._

 _Carly smiles seeing the look in his eyes and she knew that her plan was working like a charm! Again she starts to slowly and carefully walk the rest of the way down the stairs and Sonny walks over to take her hand and helps her down the rest of the way as she reached the last few steps._

"You like?"

 _Sonny takes a few steps back as his dimples appear with a admirable smile…he whistles with male appreciation before finally saying_ "You know that's coming off right…" _his eyes scan up and down her body hungrily_ "And you're never wearing it outside of this penthouse because the only man that has permission to look at you dressed like that is me…"

 _With a little giggle, Carly says_ "So you do like it?"

 _Walking back over to her invading her personal space, Sonny places his hands onto her hips as he says_ "I like it better off of ya…" _he glances down to the low cut neckline opening of the dress and wets his lips as his eyes scan over her breast; he leans into her neck and places a soft kiss there and down onto her shoulder_

"Sonnnneee" _Carly says playfully_ "I just put it on…"

"Well now it's time for it to come off…" _Sonny replies with a quick flash of his dimples and then starts to places kisses onto her other shoulder as well_

"So I take it you forgive me for the pan…"

"Who the hell is thinking about a pan?" _Sonny says in a low sexy tone as he places a hand at the small of her back and the other down on her ass giving it a gentle squeeze._

 _Sonny starts kissing at her neck and nibbling on her earlobe and Carly exhales a soft heated breath then nibbles on her bottom lip…she loved it when he kissed her like that and in that particular spot._

 _Trying to keep focused, Carly softly says_ "I wanted tonight to be special…I wanted to try to cook a romantic meal for you and prove that I'm not that bad of a cook…" _Sonny kept kissing at her neck and shoulder as she continued on saying_ "I would have proved it too if Bobbie didn't show up and distract me from checking the oven."

 _Sensing the instant tension that came over her when she mentioned Bobbie's name, Sonny leans back from her neck and looks her in the eyes as he says_ "First of all you don't have to prove anything to me…"

"But I wanted t…"

 _Cutting her off has he shakes his head and places a soft finger onto her lips_ "Shhhhh…" _he pauses for a brief moment making sure she stays quiet then goes on to say_ "Second of all…" _he had to slightly shake his head with a little chuckle as he says_ "What were you thinking trying to cook and in my kitchen especially…you know you can't cook."

"Hey I was doing good until Bobbie showed up…" _Carly defends herself_ "I was even following the directions to the letter…except for when I turned up the temperature so that they could get done faster. I was going to change into this dress and come back and take them out the oven but then Bobbie showed up and distracted me."

 _Laughing at her logic that the lamb chops wouldn't have burned once she turned up the oven and left them, Sonny replies_ "You know what…it's the thought that counts and you were trying to do something nice." _he flashes his dimples then says_ "It's okay it's over with now and I'm not gonna dwell on it anymore…"

 _With a little smile, Carly asks_ "Is that because of the dress?"

 _Flashing his dimples, Sonny replies_ "You knew what you were doing when you came down with this dress on…and you knew the second I saw ya I'd want to peel you out of it."

"Yeah I kinda figured…" _Carly replies with a little smirk and then thinks back to her ruined romantic dinner_ "I just hate that Bobbie had to come over and ruin everything I had planned."

"Forgetabout Bobbie you made it clear to her that you didn't want her around anymore and believe me I think she got the message." _Sonny tells her then says_ "Now how about I make good on peeling you out of this dress…" _his hand goes to the sides of her shoulders and starts to give them a gentle rub up and down and then reaches behind her neck to unfasten the dress…_

"Sonny wait…" _Carly quickly says halting him from trying to rid her of the dress_ "Let's dance first."

 _Looking up at her seeing her nibbling on her bottom lip, Sonny places a hand to her cheek and then places his thumb on her lip to release her lip so wasn't biting it…_

"Why do you do that? Nibble on your lip like that…"

"I didn't realize I was…I guess it's just a habit."

"A nervous one…are you nervous?" _Sonny asks_

"I don't know…I guess it's just this new turn our relationship has taken…yeah I guess it does kind of make me nervous a little."

"You never have to be nervous of us…" _Sonny whispers as the pad of his thumb softly caresses back and forth on her cheek_ "You know you're real important to me don't you and as long as I'm breathing I'll never let anything happen to you and I'll always stand by your side."

 _Carly noticed that he didn't say he loved her and she wondered to herself if she wanted him to say it…and then wondered to herself if she was in fact falling in love with him. She wasn't sure of the answer just yet but she did know that her feelings for him were definitely changing and she was feeling things for him that she'd never felt for any other man._

"That's why you took my side instead of Bobbie's?"

 _Nodding, Sonny softly says_ "That's why…" _he leans into her lips and places a soft sweet kiss on to them and then leans back looking into her eyes_ "So the lady wants to dance…" _when she nods yes he then says_ "Then we'll dance…"

 _Carly watches as he walks over to the stereo system and bends down to pick out a CD…she admires his backside with a little grin and continues to watch as he places the CD he picked out into the CD player._

 _Finding the perfect song to dance to on the CD, Sonny presses play and the smooth, seductive instrumental sounds of Santana's "Europa" starts to play…_

 _Sonny quickly walks over to dim the lights to a more romantic setting and then look over to Carly standing there waiting for him looking sexy as hell in the dress he couldn't wait to get her out of._

 _Walking back over to her, Sonny holds out his hand_ "May I have this dance Mrs. Corinthos?"

 _With a smile, Carly places her hand into his and says_ "Yes you may Mr. Corinthos…"

 _They wrap their arms around each other and slowly began to dance while staring into each other's eyes…_

 _Sonny is the first to speak as he asks_ "Are you sure you're okay to dance…you know with your ankle."

"It's okay…I know it's not fully healed but I can endure a little discomfort in order to dance with my husband."

 _Sonny smirks that she was so determined not to follow the doctor's orders…if she kept this up her ankle was never gonna get better._

"Well maybe it's a good thing you don't have those crazy high heels on like you wore yesterday to school. If you were wearing those I'd make you take them off…"

 _With a little giggle, Carly says_ "You're just trying to get me naked…first you start with my shoes and work your way up." _they continue to dance_

 _Flashing his dimples_ "Well I'm not gonna deny I want you outta this dress and naked…but still without those killer heels it should be better on your ankle."

 _As the smooth sultry instrumental sounds of Santana continues to play the two newlyweds just stare into each other's eyes adoringly. Carly didn't want to admit or say out loud that she was starting to feel the effects of standing and dancing with her ankle not completely healed; however Sonny could sense that it was bothering her. Even though she did her best to hide her discomfort, he saw the slight flinch she made then quickly covered it up._

 _Scooping her up into his arms, Sonny tells her_ "I think that's enough dancing for now…" _he carries her over to the couch and gently sets her down_ "How about I start us a fire…" _he lets the music continue to play even though they aren't dancing any longer_

"Well you've already started one inside of me…" _Carly tells him with a little smile_ "But you go ahead on and start one in the fireplace so I can check my hubby out." _she winks at him then says_ "I got a quarter ready to bounce off your sexy ass…"

 _Sonny had to chuckle as he looks down at her_ "Who says stuff like that…you know you're crazy right?"

 _Carly shoos him with her hand_ "Go…"

 _Sonny just shakes his head as he goes over to the fireplace and starts to make the fire; Carly of course sat back checking him out as he was bent over building the fire. When Sonny turns back around he catches her sneaky little grin that she was indeed looking at his butt…_

"Get a good look?" _Sonny asks with a little chuckle_

 _With a slight nod, Carly replies_ "You know you'd look fantastic in a pair of jeans…you're always so hidden underneath your suits but if you wore a pair of jeans I could really check you and your sexy ass out."

 _Shaking his head while taking off his suit jacket then places it down onto the ottoman_ "That's never gonna happen…I don't do jeans. I told you that before didn't I?" _Sonny says as he sits down next to her on the couch._

 _Needing to be closer to him since they couldn't dance, Carly straddles his lap as she places her hands onto his shoulders giving them a little rub._

"Well since dinner isn't gonna happen I suggest we skip right to dessert…" _Carly tells him as she stares into his chocolate brown eyes_

"Rrrrrrrrreally…" _Sonny replies with a flash of his dimples then says_ "Well I like the sound of that."

 _Carly starts unbuttoning his shirt_ "Let's get you a little more comfortable here…"

"Yeah, yeah let's do that…and lets also get you outta this dress…" _Sonny says_

 _As soon as she has his shirt unbuttoned and opened up Sonny reaches behind her neck to undo the clasp of the dress there and reveal her naked breasts…_

 _With a low humming sound, Sonny drinks in view as he says_ "Now that's more like it…" _he places his hands onto her hips then starts to lift up her dress to take it all the way off and Carly raises up her arms allowing him to rid her of it; he tosses the dress onto the ottoman with his suit jacket_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah that's more like it…" _looking down to his hands onto her hips he realizes that she didn't have any panties on_ "You mean to tell me all this time you didn't have anything on underneath that dress…"

 _With a little nod and a sexy smile, Carly replies_ "I thought you'd like it…"

"You've been a bad girl today Mrs. Corinthos…"

"Shhhhh" _Carly says placing a finger to his lips and then leans down to his mouth just inches away as she whispers_ "No more talk…make love to me."

 _Their lips come together in a slow sensual kiss…_

 _The sounds of the crackling fire in the fireplace sets the mood along with the dimmed romantic lights and the smooth sounds of the Carlos Santana CD playing in the background…when the "Europa" song finally ended the next song which was "Black Magic Woman" started to play_

 _Tilting her head to the side, Carly exhales a soft moan as Sonny kisses her shoulder and then kisses down to her breasts…_

 _Carly arches her back some allowing him more room and access to her breast as she places her hands in his hair running her fingers through his silky black locks making their natural curly state appear. Sonny softly caresses his hands up and down her back as he takes turns sucking in her nipples and kissing all around both of her breasts._

"Mmmmmmm" _Carly moans as she feels herself becoming wet for him_

 _Sonny grunts when she starts to grind her hips down onto the tent in his pants…_

 _Carly continues grinding her hips down on him and Sonny feels like he's about to explode in his pants._

 _His lips kiss their way back up to her lips and they began to kiss passionately…_

 **Got a Black Magic Woman**

 **Got a Black Magic Woman**

 _She frames his face in the palms of her hands as they their kiss deepens and her hips continue to grind down on his still clothed dick…damn she needed to get him naked so that he could fill her up soooooooo gooooooooood and make love to her right here and now!_

 _Pulling back from his lips, Carly gazes into his eyes_ "I need you now Sonny…don't make me wait any longer."

 _Sonny leans into her lips giving her a soft kiss and a little tug on her bottom lip…_

 _Staring into her eyes, Sonny whispers in Spanish_ "Mi Querida mío eres para siempre"

 _ *****translation*** My dear you are mine forever**_

 _Carly didn't know what he said to her but she still loved hearing him speak in Spanish to her…whatever it was that he said she knew it was something romantic and possibly a little dirty…_

 **I've got a Black Magic Woman**

 **Got me so blind I can't see**

 **That she's a Black Magic Woman**

 **She's tryin' to make a devil out of me**

"What did you say?" _Carly asks in a heated breathy whisper_

 _Sonny flashes his dimples and then tells her_ "I said you're mine forever…"

 _With a sexy smile, Carly replies_ "I like the sound of that…"

"Good because I'm never letting you go…"

 _Reaching down between them, Carly starts to quickly undo his pants_ "These have got to go right now…"

 _Sonny couldn't help but chuckle at her hastiness and then places his hands onto hers stopping her as he whispers_ "We have all night…I want to take my time with you Querida"

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

 _Shaking his head no_ "I want to make love to you here by the fireplace…"

"Then don't…make me wait…any longer…I need you now Sonneeeee" _Carly tells him between kisses she places onto his lips_

 _Framing her face in the palms of his hands, Sonny pulls her down into a kiss and once again Carly runs her fingers through his hair. When she started grinding her hips down onto him again, Sonny knew that if he didn't stop her that she was gonna make him cum right then and there; he lays her down onto the couch and then pulls back from her lips and begins trailing kisses down to her breasts._

 **Turn your back on me baby**

 **Turn your back on me baby**

 **Yes don't turn your back on me baby**

 **Stop messin' 'round with your tricks**

 **Don't turn your back on me baby**

 **You just might pick up my magic sticks**

 _Sonny pays great attention to her breasts kissing and sucking around and in between while Carly is still running her fingers through his hair. Sonny began to trail his kiss path lower down until his head was between her thighs and he was placing her legs over his shoulders. Carly thrashes her head to the side as her moans become louder the second he entered his tongue inside her pussy; she arches her back some which makes her breasts stand up at attention and her nipples harden._

"Ahhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" _Carly moans in pleasure as his tongue worked its magic_

 _When her hips started to jerk upward, Sonny took his tongue as deep as he could while lapping up her flowing honey…her loud moans only made him lick her faster which caused her to grab a fist full of his hair…_

"Soooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

 _Carly's grip on his hair got tighter as she practically sits almost all the way up when the first wave of her orgasm hits and then falls back on the couch with her heart rapidly beating; she lifts up her hips when his tongue continued to flick over her clit as she rides out the rest of her high. Sonny lifts his head up to look at her and watch her enjoy the intense high of her orgasm; her breathing was hard and panting as she worked to calm herself down._

 _With lazy eyes, Carly watches him stand up from the couch and begins to take his unbuttoned shirt he was still wearing off and lets it join the pile of clothes on the ottoman. She gathers her strength to sit up and help him take off his pants and boxers; once his pants were down in a pool at his feet Sonny steps out of them and places them also onto the ottoman then lastly takes off his shoes and socks._

 _Sonny was just about to join her back onto the couch but Carly stops him as she places her hands onto his chest giving it a rub up and down with the palms of her hands. He stares down at her loving the touch of her hands on his body…she places one hand onto his hip as her other hand takes hold of his dick and immediately went to work sucking on his tip._

 _Inhaling a sharp breath, Sonny places his hands onto her head and pushes her head so that she could take him fully inside of her hot wet mouth. Carly sucks his length inside and goes with his rhythm of taking him in and out as he pushed her head back and forth over and over again. Both of her hands are now holding onto his hips as her head bobbed back and forth sucking him as she took him in and out of her mouth._

 **Got your spell on me baby**

 **Got your spell on me baby**

 **Yes you got your spell on me baby**

 **Turning my heart into stone**

 **I need you so bad, magic woman**

 **I can't leave you alone**

 _Sonny grunts as she sucked him harder as her head bobbed back and forth faster and faster_ "Ah SHIT!" _he could feel himself about to burst but made himself hold back because he wanted to cum inside of her heat_ "Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly…" _he chants out her name as he allowed her to suck him in a few moment more with her head bobbing back and forth._

 _Needing to be inside of her, Sonny gently pushed her back so she could slip his fully erect dick free of the warmth of her mouth. Carly looks up at him staring down at her and then crooks her finger telling him to come to her. When Sonny went to lay her back down onto the couch, Carly pushed him back and made him sit back instead and then straddles his lap much like before as she slips his full length inside her heat then places her hands onto his shoulders._

 _As they became one, Carly moans out his name_ "Sonnnneeeeeee" _while he grunts and takes hold of her hips._

 _Their eyes meet as she began a rhythm of thrusting her hips back and forth over and over and over and over and over and over and over again and again and again and again and again and again…_

 _The sounds of their moans and grunts filled the penthouse along with another smooth sultry guitar song from Carlos Santana that began to play as her thrusting rhythm increases in speed and her breast began to jiggle…the sounds of their love making was getting so loud that Johnny began to blush on the other side of the door. It wasn't hard to figure out just what they were doing behind the closed penthouse door especially with the sounds he kept hearing inside._

 _Sonny grabs onto her ass giving it a squeeze as she speeded up her pace of taking him in and out as fast as she could…Carly arches her back some and Sonny places a hand onto her back to hold her in place as he watches her jiggling breast bounce up and down and her stiffened pink nipples point straight at him. When Carly is over come by another orgasm, Sonny grunts and makes himself hold back from joining her…he waited until she finished riding her high before he laid her down onto her back and began thrusting inside her pussy with his own rhythm and speed._

 _Grabbing onto his ass, Carly stares up at him with her mouth partly open and panting hard heated breaths as Sonny stares down at her. Sonny's grunts became louder with each pump he hit her with…a light sheen of sweat formed on their united bodies and Carly could feel herself about to cum once again._

 _With a couple of more quick pumps, they both explode as their bodies vibrate from the powerful orgasm that took over! Sonny buries his head into the crook of her neck and Carly gently rubs her hands up and down his sweaty back. Lifting his head to look down at her, Sonny places a soft kiss onto her lips and then slips himself free before laying behind her and pulling her back against him so that his body is spooned behind her._

 _Looking over her shoulder at him, Carly leans into his lips for another kiss as he wraps his arms around her hugging her body back against his._

 _Once their lips part, Sonny softly says_ "I can never get enough of you…you're like my own personal drug that's got me addicted."

"Is that a good thing?" _Carly whispers back_

 _Staring into her eyes, Sonny replies_ "It's a very good thing…"

 _They began to kiss once again as Carly turns around so she is on her back and Sonny has a hand placed onto the side of her face as his lips take possession over hers as their kiss deepened._

 _After a few minutes of kissing and making out on the couch, Sonny pulls back from her lips_ "Stay right here I'll be right back…"

 _When Sonny makes a move to get up from the couch, Carly places a hand onto his chest stopping him as she says_ "Where are you going?"

"To get us a blanket to cover up with…" _Sonny tells her and then gets up from the couch and heads up the stairs_

 _Carly sits up watching him run naked up the stairs and smiles as she basks in the aftermath of their passionate love making. She looks over to the pile of clothes on top of the ottoman and shakes her head that of course he would throw their clothes on the ottoman instead of the floor._

 _Deciding to make some room in front of the fireplace, Carly pushes the ottoman back to make some space for them to lay on the floor and cuddle and then goes over to the stereo and turns off the music. Once she has the space cleared and the music turned off she gathers up some of the pillows on the far end of the couch and places them on the floor then lays down on the rug in front of the fireplace to wait for her husband to return._

 _With a blanket he got out of his hallway closet in hand, Sonny comes back down the stairs and frowns when he doesn't see Carly sitting on the couch…_

"Carly…" _Sonny calls out her name_

"Down here…" _Carly waves her hand to him so he could see her lying on the floor_

 _With a dimpled smile, Sonny walks over to where she was lying and joins her on the floor and covers their naked bodies as they lay against the pillows she placed down for them._

"So you decided to abandon the couch for the floor huh…" _Sonny says as they cuddle up together in front of the fireplace_

"I thought it would be more romantic down here in front of the fireplace…" _Carly tells him with a little smile_ "Or would you rather stay on the couch?"

"Doesn't matter where you are as long as I'm with ya that's all that matters…"

 _Their lips come together for another sensual kiss and they lay back on the pillows kissing until Carly leans back from his lips…_

"I'm hungry…"

 _With a little grin Sonny replies_ "Well we did work up quite an appetite that's for sure…"

 _They both share a little laugh…_

"Go cook for me…" _Carly tells him_

"Oh now you want me to cook…" _Sonny laughs_

"Well after the little mishap in the kitchen with the fire alarm I know there is no way you're gonna allow me to step near the stove ever again so that means you have to cook for me."

 _Just as Sonny was about to tell her to never ever attempt to cook in his kitchen ever again both he and Carly hear arguing coming from out in the hallway…_

"Look you're not going in there! Mr. Corinthos doesn't want to be disturbed by the likes of you!"

 _Carly and Sonny hear Johnny yelling to someone on the other side of the door both wondering who it was that was trying to interrupt their evening…._

 _Sonny pulls the covers off of his naked body, stands up and then starts to put on his boxers and reaches for his pants…Carly pulls the cover up over her breasts as she sits up watching Sonny put his pants on._

"Who do you think it is?" _Carly asks_

"I don't know but whoever it is they're gonna be sorry that's for damn sure!" _Sonny mumbles in frustration as he zips up his pants_

"CORINTHOS I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! CALL OFF YOUR GUARD DOG AND OPEN UP!"

 _Both Sonny and Carly recognized the voice…it was Taggert._

"What the hell does he want?!" _Carly asks with a frown as she glares at the still closed door_

"Don't worry about it I'll get rid of him…" _Sonny tells her as he grabs his shirt and quickly puts it on as he walks over to the door leaving it unbuttoned since he was so focused on kicking the unwanted pest the fuck out of his building!_

 _The louder Taggerts rants got the more pissed off Carly became and she decided that once and for all she was gonna put a stop to his harassment of her husband!_

 _Standing up from the floor, Carly wraps the blanket around her naked body as she readies herself for battle. Just as Sonny was about to open the door he looks back over to her standing up with the blanket wrapped around her and says_ "What are you doing?"

"Open the door Sonny it's long past time we end this crap with that baldheaded jackass! He thinks this marriage is fake well he's about to get a dose of reality! Open the door!" _Carly tells him with a determined look in her eyes_

 _Sonny kind of half smiled at her as he saw the fire in her eyes and knew that Hurricane Carly was about to claim her next victim in the form of Marcus Taggert…_

"Sonny open the door!" _Carly tells him once again as she walks from around the couch ready rip Taggert to shreds_

 _Opening the door, Sonny's eyes meet with Taggert's as he barks out_ "What the fuck do you want?! This isn't a good time baldy!"

"Out of my way Corinthos this can't wait!" _Taggert says as he barges his way inside the penthouse but immediately stops in his tracks when he sees Carly standing there staring him down with a death glare._

 _Johnny asks Sonny_ "Boss do you want me to get rid of him?"

"That's okay Johnny I'll handle it…" _Sonny tells the guard giving him a pat on the shoulder and then closes the door._

 _Taking in the appearance of her tasseled hair, kiss bruised lips and the fact that she was obviously naked underneath the blanket that was wrapped around her body, Taggert realized just what it was that he was interrupting…_

 _With a little grin, Sonny goes to stand by Carly's side as hurricane Carly made her first strike!_

"Oh by all means do come in you were only interrupting a very intimate and private moment between a pair of newlyweds."

 _Taggert was shocked as he stood staring at the two of them; this marriage was fake not real! He was determined to prove it but looking at them now they seemed very much like a real couple. He then reasons with himself that just because they were having sex still didn't mean that the marriage was real._

 _After he got Sid's message yesterday Taggert had called him back and Sid informed him about what happened at Jake's. He debated on whether or not to come over but in the end he decided to come just to check out and see if Carly was okay because from what Sid told him about Sonny ordering his guards to bring Carly home all he could picture in his head was him abusing her._

"What you've never seen a naked woman pleasure her husband before?" _Carly says as she keeps a trained glare on her prey_ "Oh wait you've probably haven't gotten any in a long, long, looooooong time and since you can't get a woman to get you off you decide to come over and interrupt where you're not wanted!" _looking over to Sonny standing next to her Carly says to him_ "You know honey maybe you should give Lt. Taggert here a couple of numbers to a good escort service…" _she looks back over to Taggert and says_ "Ah but you wouldn't be able to afford a good high priced call girl because your piece of shit salary at the PCPD would only be able to pay for a baldheaded snaggled tooth two dollar whore on the street corner working her territory."

 _Sonny had to hold back a laugh as he placed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile…score one for Hurricane Carly!_

"You know Carly this is sad…you're letting Sonny use you for sex while he keeps you trapped in a fake marriage and instead of letting me help you get out of it you take your frustrations out on me instead of on Sonny where it belongs!" _Taggert argues back_

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" _Sonny barks out in protective mode for his wife_ "What did you come here for?! Spit it out Taggert before I have my lawyer file more harassment charges against you and you finally lose that badge of yours once and for all!"

"I came because word on the street is that Sorel is missing…no one has seen him." _Taggert snaps back with the excuse he came up with before he decided to come over to check up on Carly_

"Sorel's missing?" _Sonny says acting like he didn't already know_ "Who the hell cares if he's missing? If you want to find him so bad then get your ass out there and find the bastard because he sure as hell isn't here!"

"I'm thinking that maybe you're the reason Sorel's missing…care to comment on that?"

 _Sonny fires back_ "I got nothing else to say to you without my lawyer…"

 _Carly adds in_ "You know what I'm getting sick and tired of any little thing that happens in this town that you come and blame my husband for it! Well I have a newsflash for you Lieutenant…my husband has a rock solid alibi for any made up time of a crime scene you try to accuse him of."

"Oh yeah and just what might that be?" _Taggert asks_

"Someplace you'll never get to be and have the pleasure of with a woman…you see since my husband and I are still newlyweds and more than likely any time frame you come up with we would have been having hot, steamy, passionate _**SEX**_! Just like we just got finished doing a few minutes before you came barging over here like an idiot…" _Carly tells him and then places a hand onto Sonny's cheek and turns his face so that she could plant a hot, steamy kiss onto his lips._

 _Taggert watches in disgust as they practically make out in front of him…_

 _Making the kiss a real good one in front of their unwanted guest, Carly presses her body up against Sonny's to make sure the blanket wouldn't fall as she places her other hand onto his ass and gives it a squeeze. Sonny played along with her but that wasn't hard to do since kissing his wife was always pleasurable…he wraps his hands around her back and holds her body against his as they continue kissing for a few moments longer before pulling apart._

 _Sonny keeps an arm wrapped around Carly's waist_ "As you can see Lieutenant you're not wanted here so you can go ahead and leave and don't come back…"

"Yeah because after that kiss with my husband I'm about five seconds away from jumping his bones again…" _Carly tells him with a devilish little smile then says_ "But hey don't give up on _**trying**_ to get laid…I hear that prostitute Candy down on Cortland Street is always looking customers. I bet if you slip her a twenty you may be able to buy her services for the week."

 _Taggert doesn't even bother to make a reply back as he turns around and storms his way out of the penthouse door and slams it behind him!_

 _When Taggert flung the door open, Johnny quickly stood back upright since he was leaning into the door listening in while laughing his ass off hearing Carly put Taggert in his place; just wait until he told the other guards how Mrs. C sliced Taggert in half and he went sulking out of the penthouse with his tale between his legs._

 _Back inside the penthouse, Sonny turns to look at Carly as he does his best to hide his smile and not laugh_ "I can't believe you said those things…"

"Why they were true…" _Carly replies with a smirk and Sonny just shakes his head and chuckles a little bit_ "And hey he deserved it…just where the hell does he get off coming over here interrupting our evening when he didn't even have a warrant. All he wanted to do was come and harass you again and I'm sick of it!"

 _Placing his hands onto her hips even though she still has the blanket wrapped around her naked body, Sonny leans into her lips giving her a soft sweet kiss…_

"You know what forgetabout him he's gone because I already have" _Sonny tells her and then gives her another kiss. As they kiss he unwraps the blanket to reveal her nude body before asking in a low husky tone_ "Now what was that you said you were five seconds away from doing?"

 _The blanket drops to the floor and Carly stood completely naked in front of him as she nibbles down on her bottom lip with a little smile; Sonny takes a step back to allow his eyes to drink in the view for a few seconds before he places his hands onto her hips and pulls her to him._

"Remind me again what that was you said you were gonna do…"

 _Snatching his unbuttoned shirt down his arms and flinging it to the floor, Carly replies_ "Something about jumping your bones…"

"Yeah, yeah that's was it…" _Sonny wets his lips_

 _With a little playful giggle, Carly says_ "You're supposed to be cooking for me remember…"

"Laaaaterrrr…." _Sonny says as he leans in close and places a seductive kiss onto her lips_

 _Pulling slightly back from his lips, Carly whispers_ "Much later…"

 _Scooping her up into his arms, Sonny carries Carly back over to the couch where they began to make slow, passionate love all over again…_

 **End of Chapter 20**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS & Linda (LindyLou)**

 ******* **Song Credit** ***** Carlos Santana "Europa" and "Black Magic Woman"**


	21. Chapter 21

Love Collides

Chapter 21

 _Letting out a moan Carly rolls over to Sonny's side of the bed and smacks the annoying alarm that was beeping like crazy; hating it for disturbing her dreams of Sonny just when Sonny was about to strip out of his clothes. As the alarm clock finally stops beeping after slamming her hand on it a few times Carly pulls the cover her head to sleep a little longer in hopes she can go back to her dream…_

 _Walking into their bedroom fully dressed for the day with a breakfast tray for his beautiful bride a smile appears across Sonny's face as he watches Carly sleep in bed on his side of the bed._

 _As he makes his way over towards her Sonny softly calls out_ "Carly, sweetheart it's time to wake up honey."

 _With a moan Carly calls out to him_ "I would _love_ to make love to you Sonny but if we keep it up we're going to get friction burn…hell I'm shocked that we haven't already"

 _Letting out a chuckle at her remark Sonny states_ "I love the way you think sweetheart but I wasn't thinking about that. You have school today and as much as I love making love to ya I really do have to get to the warehouse which is getting harder and harder to do on time because I have the most beautiful wife in the world"

"Right…school" _Carly mumbles out as she slowly moves the blankets off her body. Blinking her eyes open, Carly smiles as she notices the tray in Sonny's hands_ "You made me breakfast in bed…how sweet"

"Well I figured after last night you needed some nourishment after all the energy we spent together _" Sonny smirks_.

 _Sitting up in bed Carly asks_ "Is that really why? Because I happen to think my handsome husband has other reasons for making me breakfast in bed…like you know from stopping me from eating my usual doughnut"

"So what you don't want the breakfast I made for ya?" _Sonny questions back as he places the tray onto her lap and sits down on the side of the bed next to her_

"No I want it…you made me a banana split for breakfast?" _Carly asks shocked and a little skeptical_

"Of course I did" _Sonny nods_

"What did you do to it?" _Carly goes on to ask as she grabs the spoon and starts poking at it._

 _Frowning at her as he watches her poke at her food Sonny asks_ "What do you mean what did I do to it? You think I poisoned your food or something?"

"No but since when do you make me junk food breakfast?" _Carly questions back…_ "Oh and you forgot the chocolate syrup honey" _Carly goes on to remark_

"It's not junk food…its frozen vanilla yogurt, bananas, granola, fresh strawberries and raspberries" _Sonny explains as he grabs the spoon from her hand and feeds her with it._

 _Hearing her moan out in pleasure as she eats the breakfast he made for her Sonny quickly pulls away as he feels his lower half harden…her moans bring on HOT memories of their night together._

"Oh my gosh who knew a healthy banana split would taste so good. Are you sure this is frozen yogurt?" _Carly remarks and then grabs the spoon back from him_

"Yeah I'm sure" _Sonny nods. Leaning downward Sonny gives Carly a fast kiss on the lips before stating_ "I'll see you after work"

 _Grabbing his arm before he left Carly calls out to him_ "Wait Sonneee"

 _Looking back at her Sonny flashes his dimples at her as he states_ "I really have to go to work today. You know you're driving Benny crazy because you can't keep your hands off me and you keep making me late for work."

"Oh please Benny is a drama queen. I need to talk to my husband about something important. I was going to tell you last night but I got distracted by my sexy husband who couldn't keep _his_ hands off _me_ "

"Talk about what?"

"Graciella"

"What about her?" _Sonny asks_

"She disrespected me yesterday Sonny and I want you to fire her lazy ass"

 _Exhaling a sigh, Sonny asks_ "What happened?"

"You know that romantic meal I wanted to make for you last night?"

"Yeah and you ended up burning and ruining my favorite pan…I remember it….I loved that pan you know" _Sonny grumbles out with a heavy heart…his poor pan completely ruined._

" _ **YEAH**_ I know" _Carly sighs out heavily as she sees that sad look across Sonny's face appear again like she killed his puppy! It was just a PAN!_..."Anyways when I went to go into the kitchen to cook us a romantic meal that bitch actually told me to leave like she owned the place."

"Well honey she sort of had a point you have no business being in my kitchen. Graciella was there to clean"

"Right because Jason paid her triple pay!"

"What?" _Sonny asks cocking his head to the side since he had no idea that Jason had paid her triple to clean his kitchen._

"Yeah, Jason paid her triple pay so she could get off her lazy ass and clean OUR kitchen because he saw us having sex in it"

"I'll speak to him" _Sonny states as he starts to leave again Carly pulls at him yet again…_

"Wait hold on"

"What?"

"You'll speak to Jason? That's it?"

"Well sort of yeah…it's not like I'm going to have him wacked for paying the maid to clean Carly. He is our best friend after all. He just needs to learn his boundaries"

"I'm not talking about Jason, Sonny! What about that bitch Graciella?"

"What about her? I can't say that I blame her for taking the money Jason offered her. She's not married to a rich husband after all like some people" _Sonny smiles which only causes Carly to shoot him a dirty look._

"Sonny she disrespected me! You're going to allow that bitch to disrespect your wife?!"

"What by telling you to stay out of _my_ kitchen which you knew already you weren't allowed to be cooking in there to begin with?" _Sonny questions back_

"First of all we're married so it's **OUR** kitchen Sonny and second of all she just didn't ask me to leave she sprayed me with some disinfectant in her effort to get me to leave! The only smart thing she did was leave after I threatened her with my crutches!"

"I'll have a talk with her. You're right she shouldn't have sprayed you with disinfectant. Its unacceptable and it will never happen again I promise"

"How about you **FIRE** her Sonny!"

"I can't do that"

"Why the hell not?" _Carly questions getting annoyed_

"Well I need her here especially now that we're married sweetheart. You're a slob and our marriage won't last unless we have someone to pick up after you"

"Are you kidding me right now?! That lazy bitch Graciella never cleans because you're a neat freak and keep this place spotless yourself!"

"That maybe true but like I said before you my beautiful bride are a slob." _Sonny says with a little smirk_

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly suggests_ "How about Maria? She was actually good at her job _**and**_ I liked her"

"She works at the island"

"So? Have Maria take Graciella place and send that lazy bitch to the island."

"Maria's home is at the island and Graciella hates the heat." _Sonny remarks_

"Why are you so bent on taking Graciella's side? Since when do you give a crap about what your employees want Sonny?"

"Graciella has been working for me for years and well she's just not use to you yet…you kind of grow on people over time."

"Grow on people? What am I a fungus?" _Carly questions back_

"No but you're not the easiest person to get along with."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" _Carly remarks back_

"I'll speak to Graciella. I don't want to fire her because I trust her Carly. It's important for me to have a maid I can trust with my work" _Sonny explains_ _before going on to say_ "Now if there isn't anything else you need to talk to me about I really need to get to work. I'm running late"

"Go" _Carly sighs out heavily_

 _With one last fast kiss on her lips Sonny makes his leave._

 _Opening the penthouse door Sonny glances at Max, Milo and Johnny who were standing guard at the door_ "Milo you're coming with me today. Johnny you're guarding my wife with Max see to it that my wife comes straight home after school or you'll both be in deep trouble!"

"Of course Mr. Corinthos" _Johnny remarks as Max nods his head with a pained look across his face_

"Good and keep your eyes on that Sidney punk because I don't trust that loser one bit."

"We will boss" _Max remarks; hating that bastard probably more than the boss did since it was his fault that he and Milo were always getting into trouble._

 _With a nod of his head Sonny makes his way towards the elevator doors as Milo follows behind him. He hoped with Milo and Max separated the two brother won't act like idiots and do their jobs right since he needed to protect his wife from that bastard Sidney Moon and of course Sorel still lurking around._

 _As the elevator doors shut closed Max glances at Johnny as he remarks_ "That Sidney guy is nothing but trouble."

"I hear ya but hopefully Jason and the boss will figure out what he's really up to before he hurts Carly" _Johnny remarks_

 _Wearing black leather pants with a white tank top and a black blazer over her white tank top Carly limped her way down the hallway. Reaching the staircase she notices the penthouse door open as Jason walks in…_

"Hey, you need any help?" _Jason offers as he grabs her crutches that were leaning against the staircase_

"I'm fine but you're in sooooooooooo much trouubblllllee" _Carly calls out to him as she hops down the staircase_

"Trouble? What did I do?" _Jason questions with a frown_

"You paid Graciella to clean the kitchen because _**you**_ walked in on me and Sonny having sex"

"She told you that?"

"Yeah she told me that but it didn't exactly take a rock scientist to figure it out Jase! The woman _**never**_ cleans because Sonny cleans up himself all the time and yet all of a sudden she becomes Mrs. Clean"

"Well I eat out of that kitchen" _Jason defends himself_

"So what! It's not up to you to pay that bitch to clean up Jason! It's bad enough when I have to put up with that woman on a daily basis I don't need you giving her more money and more reasons to keep working for Sonny!"

"Fine it won't happen again" _Jason remarks with a heavy sigh before going on to ask_ "Where's Sonny?"

"At the warehouse."

"Already?"

"What do you mean already? Sonny normally goes into work a lot earlier than this" _Carly remarks_

"Not since you and Sonny…you know decided to give your marriage a real try" _Jason points out._

"I guess Sonny and I can get carried away a little…speaking of which Jase next time knock first before you come over because you never know what you might be walking in on. What happened the other day was embarrassing Jason."

"Don't worry I _**never**_ **ever** wanted to see the two of you-"

 _Cutting him off Carly snaps out_ "Hey it's not like we're gross or anything. Sonny and I happen to be two **hot** people."

"You're like a sister to me Carly and Sonny is like my brother. I don't want to see that!" _Jason states truthfully as he scrunches his face in a disgusted look_

"Fine, whatever. Can you get my coat for me?" _Carly asks as she grabs her crutches out of Jason's hands_

 _With a nod of his head he makes his way towards the closet door as he remarks_ "You're going to school today?"

"Yeah, why?"

 _Pulling out her coat from the closet Jason makes his way back over towards her as he states_ "Just be careful around that Sidney guy. Sonny doesn't trust him and neither do I"

"Jase don't start with me about Sidney. It's bad enough when Sonny starts up about him I don't need you doing the same thing. Sonny is just jealous of Sidney even though he has nooooooooooooo reason to be especially with our sex life" _Carly replies back as she grabs her coat from his hands_

"Carly I _**really**_ don't want to know that" _Jason remarks while cringing_

"Sonny is just jealous Jase. Sidney is a good guy and he's my friend. I don't have too many friends Jase so I just want you to back off him okay?"

"Just be careful" _Jason repeats himself_

"I will. I will. I promise"

"And stay close to the guards"

"You know you're starting to sound like Sonny more and more" _Carly points out_

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Carly"

"I'll be fine"

"I should get to work. Sonny is probably wondering where I am"

"See you later Jase" _Carly calls out to him as he heads out the door._

 _A few minutes later using her crutches, Carly heads to the door to leave. Frowning when she spots Johnny at the door by Max instead of Milo Carly says to them_ "Where's Milo?"

"He went with the boss this morning Mrs. C. Johnny and I will be guarding you today"

"Oh…well get the car ready because I'm almost late for school"

"Yes Mrs. C right away" _Max calls out as he makes his way towards the elevator to get the car ready._

 **Corinthos – Morgan Warehouse (Sonny's Office)**

"Where the hell have you been?!" _Sonny demands the second Jason walks into his office._

"At your place I thought you would still be there but I ran into Carly instead as she was getting ready to head out for school. I reminded her to be careful around Sidney and told her to stay close to the guards since I agree with you about that guy."

"That's great Jason but you and I need to talk. Shut the door"

 _With a nod of his head Jason shuts the door softly. Glancing back at Sonny he states_ "What's up?"

"Carly was upset with you and so was I when she told me what you did. What the hell where you thinking paying Graciella extra to clean my kitchen?! I'm her boss not you! And by the way my kitchen is _**always**_ clean!"

"I know I crossed the line. I promised Carly it wouldn't happen again. It's just that I eat there too man" _Jason explains_

"So what? Do you really think I wouldn't clean whatever mess my wife and I make in the kitchen?! Come on man you know me better than that. I'm not a slob like Carly is and like my wife always loves to point out to me I'm a neat freak so you don't have to worry about how clean my kitchen is!" _Sonny snaps out irritated that Jason would dare to question the cleanness of his kitchen!_

"You're right and I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

"Good make sure it doesn't again…because of you Carly and Graciella had a fight and I had to call Graciella and deal with the mess you created. You know Graciella is great at what she does but I hate dealing with the drama between Carly and her."

"Maybe you should get a new maid if Carly and Graciella can't get along." _Jason suggests_

"No way in hell. Don't you remember the hell it was to find someone we could trust and that could clean to my standards? I'm not going through that hell again. Carly and Graciella are just going to have to learn to get along. Besides Graciella gave me her word she would apologize to Carly and try harder to get along with her because she's my wife and I won't tolerate anyone disrespecting my wife. I told Graciella if she had a problem with Carly to call me and I would deal with it before things get out of hand like yesterday"

"Alright it's your call"

"Getting back to business Benny still hasn't come up with anything regarding that bastard Sidney."

"Whatever Sidney is up to we will figure it out Sonny and Carly knows to stay close to the guards so she's pretty much safe" _Jason remarks_

"I just hate that Carly is letting that punk use her! She's smarter than this. I swear a part of me thinks she's just being his friend out of spite because she knows I don't want her being friends with that loser"

"Well hopefully Carly will make new friends in class and Sidney will be fazed out of her life before he can pull off whatever he's trying to pull on us or Carly."

"Yeah and hopefully her new friends will all be women" _Sonny remarks since he didn't like the idea of his wife having male friends. Jason was fine because he knew Jason would never try and sleep with Carly or use her to get to him._

"Well I hate to break it to you but Carly never had any female friends. She normally just hung out with guys"

"Hung out? Or sleep with them?" _Sonny questions back_

"She was single then"

"Right." _Sonny mumbles out_

 _Taking a seat in front of Sonny's desk, Jason remarks_ "Carly would never cheat on you Sonny. She's giving your marriage a real try. She may have had a wild past but she was always loyal to the people she cares about"

"I know that Carly would never cheat on me. I just don't like the idea of some bastard ogling and hitting on her."

"Well I doubt anyone would really dare to hit on Carly with the guards hanging around her" _Jason points out_

"That hasn't stopped Sidney Moon" _Sonny spats out; aggravated he couldn't handle that bastard because of Carly. As Jason stands up from the chair he was sitting on Sonny goes on to ask_ "Where are you going?"

"Going to find some answers about Sidney. I'm gonna go look around his place and ask some questions. Maybe it will help us figure out what Sidney is up to" _Jason remarks since he hated that this situation with Sidney was stalling because Benny couldn't come up with anything_.

"Call me the second you find out something"

"Sure thing" _Jason nods his head before opening his office door and heading out._

 **Sidney Moon's Apartment Building**

 _As soon as Jason left the penthouse he headed straight over to do some looking around at Sidney's apartment. He didn't know what it was he was looking for exactly but hopefully he would find something that would prove that he and Sonny are right not to trust him. This guys background check was too squeaky clean to be true and the more Benny tried to get more information on him there was nothing new he could come up with; it was like hitting a brick wall and that only made Sonny and Jason's suspicions about him even more greater._

 _It didn't take long for Jason to pick the lock to the door and he was inside looking around; one thing Jason noticed was that there wasn't anything personal around the place like pictures of Sidney's family or even of himself. That seemed weird to Jason because there was nothing personal at all about the apartment it just looked like a place he eats and sleeps and that was it; this led Jason to think that maybe this wasn't Sidney's real home. If that was true then what was it that he's hiding?_

 _Jason found bills and junk mail that were addressed to occupant or head of household but nothing that said Sidney's name at all; that made his gut feeling that something was off with him even more_ _ **sinking**_ _. Why wasn't his name listed on any of his bills or mail? Jason searched the apartment up and down but didn't find anything that would give him a lead on who this guy that was getting closer and closer to Carly was. This did not look good and Sonny wasn't gonna like this one bit since Jason couldn't find anything they could use to take to Carly since she wouldn't believe Sidney wasn't anything but a friend without proof otherwise._

 _Quietly, Jason leaves out of the apartment and closes the door making sure it was locked and everything inside that he'd touched and went through was back in its place so that Sidney wouldn't be wise that someone was there. As Jason leaves down the hallway an old lady comes walking out of her apartment that was a few doors down from Sidney's._

 _Edna sees Jason and smiles at how handsome he was_ "Excuse me..." _she says as Jason was about to walk past her_ "Are you new in the building? I don't think I've seen you around before. I make it a point to remember all of the young hunky men in the building so that whenever I need help getting something off a high shelf I know who to call." _she smiles a little wrinkled smile at him as she checks out his body_

 _Was this old lady actually trying to flirt with him, Jason inwardly asked himself but then replies back_ "No ma'am..." _he simply replies_

 _With a snap of her fingers, Edna replies_ "Too bad because I sure would have enjoyed checking out your buns of steel..." _she says flirting with him while trying catch a glimpse of his backside_ "Uh would you like to come inside for some tea...you can help me get a bag of sugar that's on the high shelf in my kitchen cabinet." _she suggests as a way to get that look of his buns since the young man kept his back away from her which was a great disappointment to her._

"No ma'am that's fine but uh maybe you can help me out."

"Anything you want honey..." _Edna smiles at him_ "I was just on my way out but I always have time to talk to a hunk. Why don't you uh walk me down to the elevator young man?" _she holds her hand out and places it on his back giving it a rub as they began to walk down the hallway; she also makes a quick glance back to check out his butt_ "Now you just tell Miss. Edna what it is you need my help with..."

 _As he slowly walks towards the elevator with Miss. Edna's hand still on his back rubbing up and down, Jason asks_ "You have a neighbor a couple of doors down from you; his name is Sidney Moon. I was hoping that you could give me some information on him...anything you can tell me would be very helpful."

"Are you a cop?" _Edna asks_

"No ma'am..."

"A private investigator then?"

"Something like that..." _Jason replies not actually answering her question_ "Can you tell me if you've seen anything suspicious or weird about him?"

"Hmmm let me see..." _Edna replies while sneaking another look back at his butt; they arrive at the elevator and she says_ "Uh would you mind young man pressing the down button for me?" _she asked him to press the button so that he would have to cross over in front of her and she could really get a good look_

"Yeah sure..." _Jason replies and reaches over to press the button_

 _Edna smiles checking out his butt and when Jason turns back around he sees her sneaky little grin_ "Now what was that you wanted to know young man?"

"Your neighbor Sidney Moon...what can you tell me about him? Have you seen him act suspiciously or seen anything weird with him around here?"

"You mean that cutie in 4B? He mostly keeps to himself. Not much of a talker either...but I do have to say that I would rather have you as my neighbor than him. You're a hunk and much more nice."

 _With a half smile, Jason replies_ "Thanks...I think." _this old lady was seriously coming on to him_ "Anything else you can tell me? Does he have many visitors or anything?"

"No like I said he keeps mainly to himself...but you know what come to think of it one day there was a guy I saw going inside his apartment; a tall black man. He only came over once that I've seen."

 _Jason began to wonder about this man Edna had seen going inside of Sidney's apartment...it wasn't much of a description_ "Did you see the man's face? Would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear but I didn't get a good look at his face..." _Edna replies but that was only because she was too busy checking out his butt_

 _Exhaling a breath, Jason replies_ "Thanks anyway..."

 _The elevator doors finally open and Edna walks inside..._

 _Turning around Edna notices that he is still standing outside the elevator_ "Aren't you coming inside?" _she asks_

 _There was no way Jason was gonna be trapped in an elevator with the frisky old lady_ "No uh actually I like to take the stairs."

 _The elevator doors close as Ms. Edna waves bye to him and Jason gives her a little wave bye then smirks and shakes his head at how forward and flirty she was. After taking the stairs down and out the building, Jason gets on his motorcycle and heads on his way to the warehouse to see Sonny; however as he was leaving Taggert just happened to be driving nearby and sees Jason leaving an apartment building._

 _Taggert realizes that the apartment building was Sid's and if Jason was leaving from there then that meant that Sonny had sent Jason to snoop around. Damn it they were getting close to finding out Sid was an undercover cop! Taggert curses to himself because he was sure that they had came up with a rock solid cover and background for Sid to use just in case Sonny did a background check on him. One thing was for sure he and Sidney were gonna have to meet and talk but they weren't gonna be able to do it at his apartment that was for sure especially with Jason now snooping around._

 **Port Charles University**

 _Sidney carries Carly's books for her as they exit out of the classroom and began to make their way to their next class with Max and Johnny following them close from behind..._

"You know I never thought I would actually enjoy going back to school..." _Carly tells him_ "I guess since it's something that I'm interested in doing that makes the difference."

"You didn't like high school?" _Sid asks_

"Well I didn't have a lot of girlfriends...just one actually. All the other girls didn't like me because they were afraid I'd steal their boyfriends away; but hey could I help it if they couldn't keep their boyfriends interested." _Carly tells him and then asks_ "Anyways how about you? Did you like school growing up?"

"Oh yeah I was a star athlete on the track team..."

"So you were a jock? I was a cheerleader until that bitch Amy Sullivan kicked me off the squad..."

 _As they walk, Sid decides to try to gradually get some information out of Carly about Sonny_ "Hey uh Carly...if I ask you a question would you answer me honestly?"

 _Stopping with her crutches, Carly looks at him with a curious look_ "Depends on the question..."

"Would you tell me if you needed help?"

"What are you talking about?" _Carly asks with a frown still not knowing what he was getting at_

 _Sidney exhales a breath then says_ "Your husband...I'm concerned about you with him. The other day when we went to Jake's after classes and he ordered you to come back home had me worried for your safety. Would you tell me if he was abusive to you? Would you tell me if you need help getting away from him?"

"My husband would never hit or abuse me!" _Carly snaps back at him_ "He's just protective that's all."

"Carly I've seen firsthand how dangerous the man is; remember he came to my apartment and threatened me. I hate the thought of you being trapped in a marriage you can't get out of..."

 _Cutting him off, Carly says_ "Okay stop right there because you don't know what you're talking about! I get that you have reasons not to trust Sonny because he went to your place making threats for you to stay away from me but trust me when I say that Sonny would never hurt me. And I don't know where you are getting the idea that I'm trapped in my marriage because I love my husband and he loves me and you are way out of line asking questions like this!"

"I'm sorry but like I said I'm concerned..." _Sidney tells her and then says_ "I hope I didn't make you not want to be friends with me anymore."

"As long as you back off about my husband we will be fine..." _Carly tells him_

 _She began to wonder if Sonny and Jason may be right about Sidney after all especially with all of these questions he was asking her and the fact that he thought she was trapped being married to Sonny and couldn't get out of it; that sounded a lot like something Taggert said to her once. She looks at him suspiciously for a moment but then snaps herself out of those thoughts as she tells herself that she was letting Sonny and Jason's paranoia get to her._

"I'm sorry I just had to ask you know..."

 _With a slight nod, Carly says_ "I get it; you were being a concerned friend but trust and believe me when I say that I couldn't be happier in my marriage and Sonny is nothing but wonderful to me."

"Okay then I won't bring it up again..." _Sid says and gives her a smile even though he knew she was probably just scared to tell him the truth about Sonny; he didn't want to alienate her by continuing to ask questions she didn't want to give the answers to_ "So let's get to our next class before we're late and how about I treat you to a apple turnover at that Kelly's place after our last class is over as an apology for upsetting you."

"Maybe another time and any other place than Kelly's..." _Carly replies since she didn't want to go anywhere near Kelly's because of Bobbie_ "But I do accept your apology" _she smiles then says_ "Now let's get to class..."

 **Corinthos – Morgan Warehouse**

 _Sonny was standing in the warehouse signing off on a delivery being brought in at the loading area when Jason comes walking over to him..._

"Hey you're back..." _Sonny says and then asks as he and Jason began to walk and talk where they could be out of earshot away from any workers nearby_ "So did you find out anything on our friend..."

"Sorry but I didn't find anything that we can use as proof to prove to Carly that her friend Sidney is up to no good."

 _Sonny curses_ "Damn...there has got to be something on this guy Jason. My gut instinct is telling me something is wrong with that guy! He's hanging around my wife and I don't like it Jason."

"I don't like it either Sonny and you're right something is definitely up with him; I may not have found out anything to prove that he isn't who he says he is but from looking around his place I was able to prove that our suspicions about him are right."

"So you did find something?"

"No it's what I didn't find that's important..." _Jason tells him_

"Don't leave me in suspense Jason what the hell did you find out?"

"Okay listen to this the guy has no pictures of family or anything personal in the place; his bills and mail don't have his name on them only head of household or occupant. If I didn't know any better I'd say it's not where he actually lives it's like a crashing pad."

"So you don't think he lives there? You think the apartment is not his actual home and he has another place and this one is just some place for him to make out like he lives there?"

"That's what I'm thinking and if I'm right then I'd say our suspicions about the guy are true...but we still can't prove it."

"Why do I smell a **cop** here Jason?! What if he's a _**cop**_ or a _**Fed**_ for that matter and he's trying to use my wife as a way to get to me?!" _Sonny snaps back in a low whisper_ "That's probably why Benny can't find out anything on him it's because he's a _**goddamn cop**_ and they set it up so his background is squeaky clean..."

"You may be right but we still have no proof of it..."

 _Exhaling a sigh, Sonny says_ "You're right we don't...if he is a cop we're gonna have to play this cool at least until we find out for sure. Until we do we say nothing to Carly about it. It's best she stay out of it..."

"I agree..." _Jason says with a nod_

"You know what I think I'm gonna go surprise my wife and pick her up from PCU myself when her last class is over...and while I'm there I'll see if I can get a read off the guy."

"Okay but be careful..." _Jason tells him then says_ "I'll have a talk with Benny and see if we can get conformation that he's a cop."

 _They continue walking through the warehouse and to Sonny's office while discussing the situation but they are stopped by Luke calling out to them..._

"Hey partner hold up..." _Luke says as he walks up to them_

 _Sonny groans not having time to stop and talk to Luke since he and Jason were on the verge of figuring out the truth about Sidney Moon. Sonny and Jason continue walking towards his office door..._

"Luke can this wait I'm busy..." _Sonny tells him as he opens the door to his office and walks inside to sit at his desk_

 _Jason and Luke follow Sonny inside the office; Jason sits down in one of the chairs while Luke continues to stand..._

"Well make time partner because this is important." _Luke tells him standing in front of Sonny's desk looking at him sitting in his chair_

"Make it quick Luke cause like I said Jason and I are busy." _Sonny tells him_

"Corinthos we go way back so I think you can take time out of your busy schedule to talk to a friend." _Luke replies_

 _With a slight nod, Sonny says_ "You're right...have a seat." _he gestures for him to sit in the empty chair next to Jason's_

 _Sitting down, Luke says_ "Thanks partner..."

"Okay what's this about Luke?"

"It's about your wife and my sister" _Luke explains then continues telling him_ "Barbra Jean told me she came over to try to make peace with Carly but she refused to accept her apology and told her to stay away from the both of you."

 _Exhaling a breath, Sonny says_ "Yeah I know I got there just in time before their argument got any worse."

"Any worse how the hell much worse could it get Sonny? Barbra Jean is crushed that Carly would treat her this way. At one point they were close friends and now Carly treats her like she's gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe! She doesn't understand why Carly has all of a sudden turned on her and frankly I don't either. I mean yeah Barbra Jean made a mistake assuming Carly was cheating on you but she admitted she was wrong about that and tried to apologize."

 _Sonny felt bad for Bobbie since he was keeping this secret from her but he would not betray his wife and tell her that Carly is her long lost daughter; that was for Carly to do herself when and if she decides to do it._

"Luke I'm sorry I don't know what you want me to do; my wife was very upset that Bobbie would accuse her of cheating on me. I can't make her forgive Bobbie for her mistake that's something she has to decide to do herself."

"Barbra thinks there is something more to the reason Carly is so upset with her and I do too. There is too much anger and rage in Carly's eyes towards my baby sister and it has to have more to do with than her accusing Carly of cheating on you." _Luke tells him and then says_ "So what is it Sonny because I know you know what it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about Luke..." _Sonny lies with a straight face_ "All I know is that I got a call from Johnny telling me my wife was in a heated argument with Bobbie and I came home and they were still going at it. Carly was real upset and hurt that Bobbie would accuse her of something like cheating on me and for some people it takes them a little longer to forgive even if what the other person did or said was a mistake. Tell Bobbie to just give Carly some time to cool off and maybe she will be able to forgive her."

"You're not gonna tell me what the real reason behind Carly's behavior towards Barbra is are you?"

"I don't know what you want me to say Luke..." _Sonny says with a shrug of his shoulders_

 _Luke knew that meant no he wasn't gonna tell him so he says_ "You can tell me the truth for starters because I know there is more to this than you and Carly are letting on. And then you can go talk to your wife about accepting Barbra's apology since she went out of her way to try to make things right."

 _Jason speaks up and says_ "Luke I think you should do as Sonny said and tell Bobbie to give Carly some cool down time; and there is one thing you need to know about Carly and that is nobody forces her to do anything. No matter what either Sonny or I say to Carly on Bobbie's behalf won't make a difference until Carly decides she's ready to forgive her."

 _Exhaling a breath, Luke replies_ "Okay...since neither of you are willing to tell me what's really going on then I think it would be best if you and Carly stay away from the club _and_ Kelly's. We wouldn't want another fight like before since Carly isn't willing to accept Bobbie's apology."

"Luke I don't think you need to worry about that because my wife is the one that told Bobbie she didn't want to be around her; but as for me since I'm a partner in the club I will come and go as I please."

"Yeah silent partner...remember that." _Luke snaps back reminding him then says_ "You just keep your wife away from my sister and I'll make sure Barbra Jean stays away from her."

 _Getting up from his chair, Luke storms his way out of the office and slams the door behind him..._

 _Jason looks over to Sonny and says_ "Carly's still determined not to tell..."

 _Sonny cuts him off placing his index finger to his mouth for him to stay quiet and then points to the door; he knew that Luke more than likely wasn't gone and was listening at the door to see if he could hear anything. Jason looks to the door getting Sonny's message and then stands up from his chair; he walks over to the door and quickly opens it which makes Luke lose his balance and almost fall to the floor._

"Really Luke...are you seriously trying to listen at my door?" _Sonny says with a little frown and shake of his head_

 _Standing up, Luke makes a quick excuse_ "I wasn't listening to anything I was just uh...tying my shoe."

"Oh really because your shoes have no laces in them..." _Jason replies looking down at Luke's shoes then back up at him_

"What are you Colombo now?" _Luke grumbles with Jason's observation that his shoes didn't have laces_

"Bye Luke..." _Sonny waves_

 _Jason makes a gesture of pointing down the hall for Luke to leave without saying a word just staring at him with his icy blue eyes._

"Whatever the real reason is for Carly's anger towards my sister is I'm gonna find out sooner or later..." _Luke tells them both before storming his way down the hallway_

 _Jason makes sure he is gone before closing the door_ "He's gone..."

 _Sonny sighs then says_ "Just what I don't need Luke snooping around! We've got enough problems to deal with trying to confirm if that punk Sidney is a cop or not!"

"Don't worry about Luke we can handle him." _Jason replies then says_ "I'll have that talk with Benny and hopefully it won't take long to get conformation that Sidney's a cop and we can discuss how you want to handle it from there."

"I should have realized this a long time ago; of course he's a cop!" _Sonny replies_ "And the thing is that he's not only trying to use my wife against me to take me down but he's also trying to go after her too. He's attracted to her and wants her and it's not me being jealous either because I know the look in a man's eyes when he sees a woman he wants. He's probably got it in his head he's saving my wife so he can be her hero or some shit like that; but I tell you one thing Jason I'll kill him with my bare hands before I allow him to put one finger on my wife."

 _The look in Sonny's eyes told Jason that he was dead serious about killing Sidney with his bare hands_ "Sonny first let's deal with finding out if the guy is a cop or not..." _he tells him then says_ "And you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Carly because she loves you and would never even consider being with that Sidney guy."

 _Hearing Jason tell him that Carly loves him, Sonny asks_ "Carly loves me..." _he pauses for a moment taking in that information_ "Did…did she tell you that?"

"No but it's obvious that she does and from the looks of it I'd say you're in love with her too." _Jason replies then says_ "You two have come a long way from hating each other when you first met but I always knew that you would be good together."

 _Sonny didn't say anything as he began to wonder if what Jason said was true that Carly was in love with him. Was he in fact in love with her? Yeah both he and Carly have made a point to tell everyone during their public appearances that they love each other but that was just for appearances sake it wasn't real. He knew that his feelings for her have changed since they left the Island but he never thought about the possibility of love of being in love with Carly for real until right at this moment when Jason brought it up._

 _Snapping out of his thoughts Sonny looks over to Jason and sees that he's just staring at him_ "I'm uh gonna go and pick up Carly from school she should be getting out soon." _he looks at his watch then gets up from his chair and walks around the desk_ "You go talk to Benny."

 _Jason watches as Sonny leaves out of the office and shakes his head with a little grin that his friend was indeed in love and was probably just now realizing it himself._

 **Port Charles University**

 _The door to the classroom opens and students begin to leave out the room; Carly gathers up her crutches and Sidney takes her books carrying them for her like he always does along with his own before they make their exit out of the room and walk down the hallway to exit out of the building._

 _Carly and Sidney were talking about class and their homework assignments as Sidney opens the door for her and she exits out with him following behind her. Carly halts in place when she sees Sonny talking to some female students; her green eyed monster started to creep its way inside of her as she watched Sonny's dimples flash at the women he was talking to and they stand making goo-goo eyes at her husband._

"So ladies..." _Sonny flashes his dimples_ "I'm sorry I didn't catch your names..."

 _When Sonny got to the school he told Max and Johnny that they could go because he would be taking Carly home in his Jag. He had seen the two women he was talking to come out of the building Carly's classes were in and decided to go over and see if they were in any with her. Maybe he could get them to become friends with Carly and she would have some female friends to hang around with instead of Sidney._

 _Extending her hand to shake his just so she could touch him_ "My name is Cheryl..." _she says shaking Sonny's hand with a flirty smile_

"And I'm Sonia..." _she quickly extends her hand so she could shake his hand too_

 _Sonny shakes both of their hands as he smiles at them while inwardly knowing that they were flirting with him_ "It's nice to meet you both...I'm Sonny Corinthos" _he replies with a smile then says_ "So are you two in the same classes as my wife; her name is Carly Corinthos."

 _Both Sonia and Cheryl were immensely disappointed to hear that he was married; they knew who he was and had seen his picture in the paper but seeing him actually in person those pictures in the paper didn't do him justice._

"Um yeah I think so..." _Cheryl replies then looks to Sonia and asks_ "Isn't she the blond with the crutches that always sits next to that cute guy?"

"Yeah I believe her name is Carly."

 _Sonny didn't like hearing that Carly and Sidney always sat next to each other but he shouldn't be surprised since he's latched himself on to her like some sort of lap dog._

"Yeah that's her..." _Sonny replies then says_ "Since you two ladies are in the same classes with my wife I was wondering if..."

"Just what the hell is going on here?" _Carly says with a glare at the two women that were obviously flirting with her husband! And what the hell was up with Sonny and all the smiling he was doing flashing his dimples._

 _Turning around seeing Carly standing there with a pissed off look, Sonny couldn't help but grin when he realized she was jealous; but then he looks next to her and sees Sidney standing next to her and the grin was gone in an instant._

"Hi uh...it's Carly right?" _Cheryl says_ "We were just getting acquainted with your husband; he's very charming."

"Yes he's quite the charmer...I've never met a man with dimples as deep as his are." _Sonia adds in then says_ "Girl you must love waking up to his smile every morning."

 _Carly gives them a look knowing they were flirting with Sonny_ "Oh yes it's such a _privilege_ to wake up to that smile of his every day..." _she looks over to Sonny as she finishes saying_ "Although I think him and his dimples will be waking up on the couch for the foreseeable future."

 _Seeing that she was clearly upset, Sonny tries to say_ "Carly I was just t..."

 _Cutting him off_ "Oh I know what you were doing sweetie...you were talking to your little dimple groupies and they were flirting back with you." _Carly tells him and then looks over to the women with a glare as she holds up her hand and flashes her enormous diamond wedding ring as she tells them_ "You see this ring?! That means he's taken so back the hell off before you'll both be walking home with my crutches rammed up your asses!"

 _Cheryl and Sonia give her a glare in return before they quickly walk off; Sonny exhales a breath shaking his head as he looks at her staring at him._

"Now was that really necessary? I was only talking to them to see if they knew you; I thought that maybe you could befriend them but now there is _no_ chance in that happening." _Sonny tells her explaining why he was talking to the women_

"They were flirting with you and what was with all the smiling you were doing? All of a sudden you're Mr. Dimpled Smiley Face and they're fawning all over you!"

 _Sonny couldn't help but grin loving the fact that she was jealous_ "You know you're very sexy when you're jealous Mrs. Corinthos..."

"Don't try to charm your way out of this I'm mad at you..."

"Oh really...you're mad?" _Sonny steps closer to her and frames her face in the palms of his hands as he glances down at her lips and then stares into her eyes with his chocolate brown expressive ones_ "Let's see what your husband can do to turn that around..." _he tells her in a low sexy tone_

 _Leaning in close so that they are just inches apart, Sonny lightly wets his lips as Carly parts her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. A soft moan escapes her as Sonny captures her lips in a slow sensual possessive kiss; Carly began to wonder why was she mad at him again as they stood kissing not caring that they were starting to get looks of people watching them. Sidney stood watching them as well and it seemed like to him that they'd forgotten he was still standing there._

 _Pulling back, Sonny looks into her eyes and whispers against her kiss bruised lips_ "Still mad at me?"

"What was I mad about?"

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "Nothing important...besides my wife should know that she's the only one I want."

"I better be..." _Carly tells him_

 _Lowering his hands from her face, Sonny asks_ "You ready to go home?"

 _Looking around wondering where her shadows where, Carly asks_ "Where's Max and Johnny?"

"I told them I would take you home and they could leave" _Sonny tells her_ "I wanted to surprise you and pick you up today."

 _Since neither Sonny nor Carly had acknowledged he was still standing there, Sidney realizes that they had forgotten he was still there completely._

 _Clearing his throat to get their attention, Sidney says_ "Carly uh maybe we can get together at the library or something and do our homework before our next class meeting. Maybe we can be study partners and help each other out studying for when we have tests and stuff."

 _Sonny casts a look over to Sidney as he inwardly thinks to himself there was no way in hell Carly was going anywhere with him especially since he and Jason now suspected he was a undercover cop._

 _Before Carly could reply back to him, Sonny interrupts saying_ "You know what I haven't seen my wife all day so I'm sorry but you're gonna have to find another study partner. Maybe Cheryl or Sonia will take you up on letting you copy off their homework."

"That's funny..." _Sidney replies with a little chuckle then says_ "But I'm afraid Cheryl and Sonia wouldn't find me as charming as they did you."

 _Carly quickly jumps in not liking this little showdown between Sonny and Sidney_ "You know what Sonny I am ready to go so why don't you take me home."

 _Sonny stares long and hard at Sidney sizing him up and every gut instinct inside of him was screaming that he was in fact a cop...he may not have proof of it yet but he was sure that his and Jason's suspicions were accurate._

 _Walking over to stand directly in front of Sidney_ "I'll take those off your hands now..." _Sonny says with a gesture to Carly's books that he was holding_

 _Sidney keeps eye contact with Sonny as he hands over her books to him_ "Here you go."

 _Carly stands rolling her eyes at them they were acting like two dueling cowboys ready to draw pistols at high noon_ "Sonny come on let's go."

"Have a nice day..." _Sonny says with a quick forced smile and flash of his dimples then turns and walks over to Carly_

 _Sidney watches them as they walk away hating the fact that Carly wouldn't just confide in him and let him help her get away from Sonny._

 _Now inside the Jag, Carly looks over to Sonny_ "You are just determined to not like Sidney aren't you?"

 _Sonny wanted to say you're damn right I don't like the punk he's a cop but instead he just says_ "What's to like about a guy that follows my wife around like a lost puppy?"

"Is that why you were talking to those women so that I can be friends with them and not be friends with Sidney?"

"That was the plan but not anymore since my wife scared them off because she was jealous..."

 _Cutting him off_ "I wasn't jealous I was just making sure those dimple groupies of yours knew that you were off limits to them; and you weren't helping any with all the smiles you were throwing at them."

"I was being polite..." _Sonny says with a little chuckle that she was still jealous_

"Yeah and they just loved that..."

 _Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Sonny reaches his other hand over and takes her hand in his as he says_ "You have nothing to be jealous about Mrs. Corinthos..." _he glances over to her and brings her hand to his lips placing a kiss on the back of her hand before_ _starting up his Jag and driving off the school's campus_

 _From afar Sidney watches as Sonny's Jag takes off and lets out a heavy sigh. He hated watching her leave with that mobster but right now there was nothing he could do about it since Carly was obviously too scared to come to him an admit how Sonny really was with her behind closed doors. He knew that any so called man that could beat his own mother would have no problem beating on his wife too._

 _As he walks towards the car he was using during his stay in Port Charles his cell phone starts to ring. With his free hand he reaches for his cell phone that was in his pocket…_ "Yeah?"

"Are you alone?" _Taggert questions, not wanting to tip Carly off if she was hanging around him by his phone call. It was bad enough Sonny and Jason were starting to suspect something off with Sid._

"Yeah…Corinthos took Carly home so I'm heading back to my place if you need to talk" _Sid states as he places his books onto the roof of his car so he can grab his keys and unlock his car door._

"Your place is no longer a safe meeting place"

"I know it's risky but I don't think Sonny will be stopping by since he seems to be enjoying the benefits a fake marriage is giving him." _Sid states._

 _He may hate the guy but he could see that despite the fact Sonny was a bad guy he obviously found his wife attractive; not that he could blame any guy for thinking Carly was attractive because she was._

"Sonny isn't our only problem. Jason Morgan was snooping around. I saw him leaving your place man. If Jason Morgan is snooping around that only spells trouble for us. Morgan is good at what he does. He's a hit man and he wouldn't think twice about killing an undercover cop. I think it's best if we find a new meeting spot because if Jason has any suspicions that you're a cop you're as good as dead" _Taggert remarks_

"Yeah I hear ya. When you find another place let me know. I think I should get going and figure out exactly what Morgan did while I was at school. Talk to you later man" _as he ends the call and shoves his cell phone back into his pocket Sidney grabs his books that were on the roof of his car before getting inside to head home and figure out what exactly Morgan found out while he was gone._

 _A little while later at the park Carly smiles brightly at Sonny as he hands her a chocolate ice-cream cone while she sat on one of the park benches._ "I can't believe you actually got me an ice-cream cone and I didn't even have to beg you for it. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I know you like the stuff so I figured I treat you to an ice-cream cone. You are my wife you know and it's my job to make you happy" _Sonny grins at her flashing his dimples her way as he sits down on the bench beside her._

"Well for the most part you're doing an amazing job at making me happy" _Carly remarks before licking her ice-cream cone._

"Yeah?" _Sonny questions as he silently starts to wonder if Jason was right that Carly had somehow fallen for him._

 _It was kind of hard to believe even if they were getting along because of how they first met. Hell at this point he wasn't sure himself how he really felt about Carly. Maybe Jason was right about him too. He knew that they had amazing sex and he cared about her but he wasn't sure if what he felt was really love or not since his relationship with Carly was the most complex relationship he ever had with a woman. Carly wasn't his usual type and at first he hated that but he was starting to really like how different she was compared to the other women he had been with in the past._

"Yeah" _Carly smiles but then her smile suddenly fades as she spots Bobbie and Lucas walking towards them…Making eye contact with Sonny Carly asks in a low whisper_ "Did you do this? Did you set this up? Is this why you suddenly wanted to come to the park instead of going home?"

"No" _Sonny remarks a little insulted and annoyed that she would think he would set her up especially since he's been lying on her behalf to Luke and Bobbie because she asked him to despite the fact he HATES lies._ "How could you ask me that?" _he asks with a frown_

 _Seeing the look on his face, Carly knew she made a mistake with her assumption and was about to reply but couldn't since Lucas was running towards them and Bobbie walking not far behind…Sonny puts on a forced smile to hide how upset he was at Carly's remark that he set her up._

"Hey, Sonny" _Lucas smiles at him as he rushes over to him the second he spots him_

"Lucas, my man how ya doin?" _Sonny smiles back genuinely at the kid as he silently hopes that Carly doesn't fight with Bobbie in front of Lucas._

"Honey, you said you wanted to play on the swing set so maybe we should go before all the swings get taken up" _Bobbie suggests not bothering to say hi to Sonny or Carly since Sonny had taken Carly's side over hers even though she had tried to make amends for the misunderstanding between the two of them._

"There's plenty of swings mom" _Lucas remarks before turning his gaze onto Carly_ "You're friends with my mom aren't ya?"

"No, uh…we're just acquaintances actually. Your mom hardly knows me" _Carly remarks as she tries her best to keep her cool in front of the child Bobbie choose to raise that wasn't even hers biologically anyways!_

"That's right. I hardly know you" _Bobbie nods her head in agreement since this wasn't the Carly she first met that she bonded with right away._

"Oh…" _looking back at Sonny Lucas states_ "I was talking to a couple of my friends and guess what we decided to be for Halloween next month"

"What?" _Sonny asks as he wraps his arm around Carly's shoulder_

"I'm going to be you and my friends are going to dress up like Jason, Max, Milo and Johnny. Isn't that cool?"

"Lucas. Honey I'm not sure dressing up like Sonny is a good idea" _Bobbie sighs out_

"Why not? He's the coolest person I know mom." _Lucas questions with a frown across his face_

"Yeah Bobbie why not? What's wrong with my husband? He's good enough for you to go to for help but he isn't good enough for you to have your son dress up like him for an evening?" _Carly asks back_

"Carlee" _Sonny calls out her name in a warning tone of voice since he didn't want Lucas to witness his mother and Carly fighting_

"No. I just think it would give my son the wrong idea about the type of life Sonny lives" _Bobbie defends herself._

 _She may like Sonny but that didn't mean she would want her son to join the mob later on. The way Luke took risks was bad enough but Sonny's lifestyle is a whole lot worse than the trouble Luke gets himself into from time to time._

"You know what. I think we should head home honey. You can finish your ice-cream in the Jag" _Sonny remarks which was something he never thought he would say but risking his Jag getting dirty with ice-cream droppings was better than risking having a Carly and Bobbie showdown in front of Lucas._

"I lost my appetite" _Carly remarks as she tosses her ice-cream cone into a nearby trashcan as Sonny grabs her crutches that were leaning against the other side of the bench._

"Well it was nice seeing you again" _Lucas remarks not understanding what was up with his mom, Sonny and Carly._

"Yeah it was nice seeing you too Lucas" _Carly remarks knowing it wasn't the kids fault that Bobbie was a lousy mother. She just prayed for his sake that his father was a better father than Bobbie was a mother._

"See you around buddy" _Sonny remarks as he helps Carly stand up from the bench and hands her, her crutches._

 _As Bobbie watches Sonny and Carly leave the park she lets out a heavy sigh. She hated the way things were between her and Carly but what she hated most was what was happening between her and Carly was affecting her friendship with Sonny too. Sonny was a good friend of hers and she hated that because of one incident she may have lost Sonny as a friend because he was obviously taking his wife's side over hers which was understandable but hurtful at the same time._

 **Sidney Moon's Apartment Building**

 _Parking his car in the parking lot Sid immediately spots Sonny Corinthos partner in crime Jason Morgan standing by his building with a blank look across his face. He couldn't read by the expression on his face why Jason Morgan was there but thanks to Taggert he had a pretty good idea why. Opening his glove department he grabs his gun and carefully places it in his pocket; as a precaution in case things turned ugly before grabbing his school books and getting out of the car._

 _Jason watches from afar as Sidney gets out of his car. Silently he wonders what Sidney reached for before grabbing his books since from where he was standing he couldn't see what it was he grabbed seconds before grabbing the school books he now had in his hands._

"Mr. Morgan if you're here to rough me up on your boss's behalf you should think twice about it because I doubt Carly would like to know her friend-"

 _Cutting him off Jason corrects him "_ Her best friend actually"

"Right…well I doubt Carly would approve of this _" Sid remarks_

"Actually she would because I'm here to apologize" _Jason states even if the words he just said made him want to hurl especially after this Sidney Moon punk was trying to turn Carly against him much like he was doing with Sonny._

"Apologize?" _Sid questions with an arch brow_

"Yeah it wasn't cool of Sonny to come after you. I was thinking about it and I realized that Sonny's jealousy was getting the best of him. Carly is a good judge of character and she doesn't just trust anyone so if she's putting her trust in you, you must be a decent guy. So I just wanted to give you my word that what happened the other day between you and Sonny won't happen again. Sonny trusts my judgment and you're cool with me in my book" _Jason remarks hoping that his words would put Sidney at ease; IF that was his REAL name anyways. That way Sidney might mess up if he's not on guard as much._

"Well I appreciate that"

"No problem…I have to go but I guess I will see you around Sidney" _Jason remarks as his eyes catches that horny old lady_ _Edna starting to approach them._

"Yeah I guess" _Sid mumbles out as Jason suddenly hops onto his bike that was park a few feet away from him and takes off just as an elderly woman remarks…_

"Oh gosh darn it! He got away!"

"You know that man?" _Sid questions curiously as to how a nice looking old lady would know a hit man for the mob._

"Not in the biblical sense sadly but yeah I met that fella earlier today." _Edna remarks with a heavy sigh that she wasn't fast enough to get to him before he took off on that bike of his…god how she wished she was that bike right now being ridden by that hunk._

"Miss it would be wise of you not to speak to that man. He happens to be a very dangerous guy" _Sid warns her._

"I happen to think it's hot. I always loved the dangerous type." _Flashing him a wrinkly smile she goes on to say_ "But I like them good too. There's no need to be jealous young man there is plenty of Edna to go around for everyone"

"You said you saw that guy earlier today? Do you know what he was doing around here?"

"He was here asking questions about you?"

"What did you tell him?" _Sid asks_

"Hmmmmmmm…let me think…you know what my kitchen floor needs waxing"

"So? What does that have to do with Jason Morgan, the guy that just left?" _Sid asks her_

"Well I'm just saying I'm no spring chicken so my memory kind of comes and goes. And right now it's kind of fading but I'm willing to wager after you clean and wax my kitchen floor my memory will come right on back" _Edna remarks; hoping he would take the bait. He was no Jason Morgan in the looks department but beggars can't be too fussy. Besides he wasn't half bad to look at._

"So if I wax your floors you'll tell me everything?" _Sid asks with a heavy sigh_

"You've got it precious" _Edna grins_

 _With a heavy sigh Sid utters out_ "Where exactly do you live again?"

 **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4**

 _As Max shuts the penthouse door behind her Carly places her crutches against Sonny's desk as she glances at Sonny who was already at the mini bar making himself a drink…_

"You didn't say much on the way home" _Carly remarks as she limps her way towards the couch since Sonny seemed angry at her for some reason. It wasn't her fault that Bobbie showed up and ruined everything!_

"I hate lies, you know that" _Sonny remarks before taking a sip of his drink._

"I know"

"Do you really know how much this kills me Carly?!" _Sonny questions back as he locks eyes with her before going on to say_ "Luke stopped by today at the warehouse again. He knows I'm hiding something. He knows there's more to your anger towards Bobbie than her coming to me thinking you were cheating on me."

"You can't tell him the truth Sonny. If you tell Luke he will blab it to Bobbie. Come on you agreed that you would keep my secret. You promised."

"And I am; but that's still not good enough for you! I took you to the park so we could enjoy each other's company as husband and wife and the second Bobbie shows up you question me! You had the nerve to ask me if I set you up. That HURTS me! You're supposed to trust me but obviously you don't! What kind of marriage do we have if you can't trust me? You said you wanted to give our marriage a real try but now I'm starting to question that fact."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just seeing Bobbie it sets me off Sonny. I meant it when I told you I wanted to give this marriage a real try." _Carly explains as she watches Sonny drink down the rest of his drink. Standing up from her spot on the couch, Carly limps her way towards Sonny._ "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah…I guess. I just hate all the lies you know." _Sonny sighs out heavily._

 _Wrapping her arms around his neck_ "Maybe I can make it up to you" _Carly suggests and then leans into his lips placing a soft quick kiss on to them_

"If you're going to try and cook in my kitchen again forgetaboutit" _Sonny replies making sure she didn't have any ideas of going near his kitchen_

"Nooooooooo your kitchen is safe…I was thinking of maybe cooking up a storm with ya upstairs…"

"Yeah?" _Sonny asks flashing his dimples her way_

"Oh yeah" _Carly smiles back_

 _Seconds later Sonny scoops her up into his arms and heads towards the staircase._

 _Now upstairs in their bedroom, Sonny lays Carly down onto the bed as their lips stay fused together kissing hungrily. Their tongues swirl together as the kiss deepens and Carly starts to pull down his suit jacket from off his shoulders; pulling back from her lips Sonny sits up onto his knees straddling her down underneath him._

 _Staring down at her while taking off his jacket, Sonny flashes his dimples_ "Now this is the only kind of cooking you're ever allowed to do." _once he has the suit jacket off he begins to unbutton his shirt._

 _Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she watches him unbuttoning his shirt revealing his well built chest and then takes it off_ "Well then get back down here so that I can give you a cooking lesson you'll never forget."

 _Shaking his head, Sonny replies_ "Come here…" _he helps her sit up onto her knees so that they are facing each other and then lowers down the black blazer she was wearing helping her take it off_ "Lets get this off right here…" _tossing it off_ "And this here too…" _he then begins to lift up her tank top as she raises up her arms allowing him to rid her of it._ "That's better…"

"You know we gotta do something about these pants…" _Carly says as she begins to undo his belt and unbutton his pants…_

 _Carly leans into his mouth and lightly flicks her tongue on his bottom lip enticing him to part his lips. Sonny leans the rest of the way into capture her lips as he places his hands behind to her back and unclasps her bra. With his pants now undone, Carly lowers them down along with his boxers revealing his naked ass and giving it a light squeeze; Sonny rids her of her bra freeing her naked breast then caresses his hands up and down her back._

 _Pulling back and looking into her eyes, Sonny says_ "I like my cooking lesson so far..."

 _Pushing his pants and boxers further down revealing his rock hard manhood, Carly gives it a stroke and rubs her thumb over his tip enticing a moan to escape his lips._

 _Placing a soft tender kiss onto his lips, Carly_ "You like that huh..." _she whispers against his lips_

"Woman you're about to find out just how much..." _Sonny says in a low sexy tone; he grunts when she continues to stroke him_

"Mmmm I've been missing being this close to you all day long..." _Carly tells him still stroking him_

"I take it your threat to make me sleep down on the couch is no longer an option..." _Sonny says then starts placing kisses onto her shoulder and up the side of her neck_

"What do you think?" _Pulling him down on top of her, Carly is now lying on her back as she wraps her arms around him lightly rubbing her hands up and down his back_

 _Trailing a kiss path of hot wet kisses down to her breasts, Sonny cups one of her breasts with his hand giving it a gentle rub and then sucks in her hardened nipple. Carly's eyes flutter closed as she moans from the touch of his mouth on her breasts and his hands all over body. He kisses down to her stomach and then began to unbutton her pants._

 _Opening her eyes, Carly gazes down at him with desire filled eyes watching him unbutton her pants. Sonny stands up from the bed and lowers down his pants and boxers the rest of the way ridding them so that he is completely naked. Nibbling on her bottom lip Carly takes in the magnificent sight of his body and then crooks her finger for him to come back down to her._

 _Before descending back down on top of her body, Sonny slides her leather pants down her legs along with her panties removing the final clothing barriers between them. Their eyes meet in a loving gaze and Sonny wastes no time in crawling back up the length of her body on his hands and knees. He kisses his way up to her breasts placing kisses all over and around both of them before kissing back up to her lips capturing them once again._

 _Carly rolls him onto his back and they stay kissing as she has him trapped down underneath her with her breasts pressed into his chest; Sonny allows her to stay on top briefly before he rolls her onto her back and then pulls the covers over their naked bodies._

 _Their tongues swirling around together as they kissed passionately; breaking free of her lips, Sonny kisses down to her neck as she leans her head to the side allowing him more access. Carly moans in pleasure as heated breaths escapes her lips while his mouth rained kisses up and down below her ear in the spot he knew she loved for him to kiss her at._

 _Leaning back from her neck, Sonny stares down at her searching her eyes to see if Jason was right about Carly being in love with him. As he looks into her eyes now Sonny could see the passion in them but was that love? Did he love her? That was the million dollar question; all he knew was that he never felt like this before with any other woman he'd been with and that included both Lily and Brenda._

 _The way he was looking at her made her body ache for him even more than it already was_ "Sonneeee...I need you. Don't make me wait any longer."

"I want this to last Caroline..." _Sonny whispers using her given name wanting to take his time with her_ "I want to explore every inch of your body..."

"You've already done that...several times" _Carly replies with a sexy smile_

"Shhhhhh" _Sonny whispers then places a soft kiss onto her lips before rolling over to lay on his side as she lies on her back…he places a hand onto her right breast giving it a soft rub and gentle squeeze as he leans on his elbow and looks down at his hand rubbing her breast._

 _Carly lightly nibbles on her bottom lip as she stares at him with hooded eyes and moans at the feel of his touch. Sonny moves his hand over to her other breast and then leans down to flick his tongue over the stiffened pink nipple and sucks it in his hot wet mouth swirling his tongue around the little bud. Lowering his hand down underneath the covers, Sonny places his hand between her thighs and to her heat._

 _Moving his mouth from her breast, Sonny captures her lips and Carly moans into his mouth as he plays with her clit and then slips a finger inside of her slippery walls. They stay kissing like crazy as his finger slowly slides in and out of her pussy walls; he adds a second finger and slowly increases its speed._

 _Wanting to watch her cum as his fingers work their magic, Sonny pulls back from her lips and their eyes meet. Carly's mouth slightly parts as she stares at him while feeling the effects his fingers were having on her. She could feel the orgasm coming as she rides his fingers. Her eyes flutter closed and her moans become louder and louder until she finally did cum with her body vibrating as he slips his fingers free then quickly moves down so that his face was between her thighs and his tongue laps up her sweetness taking it all in._

 _Carly places her hands down onto his head running her fingers through his hair as his hands hold onto her hips holding her in place._

"Oh my G..." _Carly pants out and loses her sense to form words as his tongue took her to new heights causing another wave of an orgasm to hit her all over again_

 _As her hips slightly lift up, Sonny takes his tongue as deep as possible lapping up everything she had to offer him. Lifting his head and slipping his tongue free, Sonny kisses his way back up to her mouth and takes her into a heated kiss allowing her to taste herself upon his lips and tongue. Carly wraps her arms around his back caressing her hands up and down feeling his strength and muscles as his lays onto of her and she accepts his weight._

 _Placing a hand onto the side of her face, Sonny leans back and once again their eyes meet; in that moment he knew that he was indeed in love with her...but was she ready to hear that from him yet. He didn't know but he did know that she was his whole world and he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her just like this._

"I need you Sonnneee...I need you now."

 _Needing her as well, Sonny finally joins their bodies as one when she spread her legs open and he lowers a hand down between them and guides his fully erect dick to slip inside of her heat. They both moan out in pleasure and Carly wraps her legs around his waist as Sonny captures her lips in a sensual kiss._

 _Slow and steady is the pace Sonny starts them out on which was absolutely torturous to Carly but at the same time it felt sooooooo damn good. With one hand placed on onto his back she slides the other down to his ass giving it a squeeze and the incentive to increase this slow pace he was torturing her with._

 _Leaning back from her lips, Sonny stares down at her as he began to give her what she wanted gradually increasing his thrusts. Carly's cheeks were flushed red and mouth slightly parted as she stares up into his eyes._

"Ahh-mmmm" _Carly moans and pants out_ "Yesss...yessssss...ahh-mmmmmmm"

 _Sonny's thrusts come swift and more faster taking her to the hilt with each one; his grunts and her moans fill the room as he stares down watching her for a moment longer before leaning down to her lips. They began to kiss and Carly digs her nails into his back; Sonny lifts up her knees pushing them back as his strokes increase faster and faster._

"I'm aaalmost...ahhhhhhhhhh...Sonnneeee...fffaaasster...ooooo...yyyeeesssssss"

 _With a couple of more thrusts, Carly's walls began to tighten and her orgasm takes over her body with delicious vibrations. Sonny stays completely still not allowing her to take him with her...he wanted to make it last as long as he could._

 _Allowing her to calm down, Sonny began thrusting his rock hard pistol in and out with slow strokes as his head is buried into the side of her neck and then gradually increases speed. Carly rubs her hands up and down his back and then grabs onto his ass holding on to him as her heated breath comes out in pants and her moans once again become louder along with his grunts._

 _Another orgasm overcomes her body and this time Sonny cums right along with her as his seeds spill inside filling her up. Sonny stays completely still with his head still buried into her neck as they both ride out the waves of the ultimate high of the powerful orgasm._

 _Carly hugs his body to hers accepting his weight on top of her as their heated breaths pant and try to come back to normal. Sonny slips himself free and rolls onto her side staring up at the ceiling still breathing hard; Carly snuggles up next to him and places her head onto his chest feeling the rapid beating of his heartbeat._

 _They lay for a moment in silence basking in the aftermath of their passionate love making. Carly lifts her head and looks up at him and he looks at her noticing that she was staring at him._

"I'm sorry..." _Carly says in a soft tone and then starts to nibble on her bottom lip_

 _With a little frown of his brow, Sonny asks_ "What for?"

"For upsetting you before when I accused you of setting up seeing Bobbie at the park" _Carly tells him then says_ "I know I hurt you when I said that and I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that. I don't want you to think I don't trust you because I do...I trust you completely."

"Thank you..." _Sonny tells her_ "That means a lot…"

"I don't want us arguing about Bobbie and her coming between us because she isn't part of my life...you are."

"Bobbie can't come between us unless you let her..." _Sonny tells her_

"I won't...not ever again."

"Good" _Sonny says in a low sexy tone then tells her_ "Now kiss me..."

 _Leaning into his lips, Carly kisses him lovingly as she rolls on top of him straddling her knees at his waist; Sonny places his hands onto her back caressing up and down accepting her kiss upon his lips. Sitting up breaking the kiss, Carly smiles down at him as Sonny stares up at her with desire filled eyes enjoying the view of her naked breasts._

"Hey get back down here woman..." _Sonny says_

 _Carly leans down inches away from his mouth and places a quick kiss onto his lips then pulls back as she says_ "Who would have thought that we'd be here together like this when we first met?"

"Not me that's for sure..." _Sonny smirks_

"I just want you to know that you're very special to me you know...and there is no other place in the world that I want to be than here with you."

 _Sonny notices that she didn't say "love" but "special" and tells himself that he was right that she wasn't ready to hear him tell her those three little words and wonders if one day she would return his feelings of love like he feels for her._

"You're very special to me too Mrs. Corinthos..." _Sonny replies then says_ "Despite the way we started I think we were destined to be together."

 _With smile Carly softly says_ "I think so too..."

 _And with that said, Sonny rolls her onto her back capturing her lips in a slow, sensual, passionate kiss as they began to make love all over again._

 **End of Ch 21**

 **By**

 **Linda and Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**

 _ *****Author's Note*** Linda and I (Deonna) would just like to let those who are reading this story know that we appreciate and thank you for that but also that chapter 21 is the last of the chapters we have on our story "Love Collides". We haven't written on this story in a while but if you would like us to get back writing on it and continue it please leave us a review and let us know. It is my hope that one day we will but with your encouragement it may get done sooner than later**_ __ _ **Thank You!**_


End file.
